Swordless Shinobi
by NeoNazo356
Summary: To be a Jinchuriki is to sacrifice your humanity. To be a Katana is to strike down all in your path without pause or question. What kind of human then, will be the result of both doctrines when brought together by one who has been called a demon such as he, a woman whose very existance had been denied by those around her, despite its reluctance to be snuffed out?
1. A Girl Named Nanami Yasuri

**Woohoo! Mine's the first Naruto/Katanagatari CrossOver FanFiction as of January 4th 2011! Yes!**

**That small outburst aside, enjoy.**

* * *

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki had just been torn from his home and dragged through the silent streets. After what felt like forever, the boy having been bound and gagged as the villagers began to cut into his flesh with various sharp and not-so-sharp instruments, spouting words like _demon _and _filth _as they did so, a malicious look in each of their eyes, the boy cried out in pain with each blow received.

As they prepared to deliver the finishing blow after letting the boy bleed out for a minute or two, stepping back to enjoy the results of their _justice_, a voice suddenly caught them off guard before they could approach the boy once more.

"Hold," a voice said from the darkness of the trees.

The next moment, a young woman dropped down from the shadows and into the alley, placing herself between the bleeding blond and the villagers. Her skin was pale, her frame thin and frail, her eyes a dark shade of purple. She wore a teal-colored kimono that stopped just above her knees with a pink sash at her waist. Her hair was a mix between dark green and forest green, pink patches in her hair that resembled cherry blossoms petals. Her hair flowed down her back past her waist, a perfectly round pink flower tied six inches above the end of her hair.

"Excuse me, but may I inquire as to why you are attacking this child?" the girl asked semi-courteously. "It is obvious that he can't do you any harm, and he clearly cannot defend himself either for that matter."

"Just get out of the way girl," a villager with a bloody steak knife spat angrily. "You're clearly not from here, so this doesn't concern you. If you leave the boy, then we promise not to hurt _you_ as well."

The girl's expression was neutral as she turned around and faced the boy. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days, and was garbed in a dirty and torn shirt and pants. His hair was blond, and his eyes were blue like the ocean, six whisker marks on his cheeks which struck her as odd. For a few seconds more she took in every detail about him before turning back to the villagers.

"He has been cut repetitively," the girl said evenly as she turned her eyes back to the crowd. "Are you the ones who did this to the child?" she asked as she counted the bloody weapons in their hands, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. So what?" one of the villagers asked. "You going to do something about it?" he asked as he and the other villagers brought their weapons back out, pointing them at the girl so they could finally kill the demon brat once and for all. "Even if you aren't from here, we'll kill any _demon lovers_."

For a moment the girl was silent, looking at the cut up body of the young blond before turning her attention back to the villagers, bringing her hands across her chest in an X formation, much to the confusion of the villagers as it didn't resemble any fighting stance they'd ever seen before.

"Ninpou: Tsume Awase," the frail-looking girl intoned. A moment later, to the villager's horrors, the girls' nails suddenly became terrifyingly long, and sharp as daggers, the innocent look in her eyes dying in an instant as her once placid face became that of a trained killer. "Now. Let's see how _you _like being cut up."

The next moment much to the ANBU's horror, the frail girl began slaughtering every villager in the back alley, her body seeming to weigh nothing as she lept off the walls and down onto their backs, driving her nails into their skulls before leaping onto the next one and doing the same, killing one after another as though she were some kind of demon, a partially-hidden look of pleasure on her features as she cut them all down like wheat. At the same time in the corner of the back alley, the bleeding blond looked up, a mixed look of horror and amazement etched onto his face as the girl who came out of nowhere began doing to the villagers what they had done to them. The only difference however was that _they_ didn't get up after a few minutes.

_'I must alert the Hokage,' _a dog-masked ANBU with silver hair thought as he watched this. '_This girl may be an enemy ninja in disguise.'_

* * *

Once the last of the villagers had fallen dead, the purple-eyed girl snapped off her extended finger nails with little effort, tossing them aside into the nearby fence before walking over to the boy and brushing some of his hair out of his face after untying the ropes around his wrists and removing the gag from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she looked into his eyes, now back to their kind and caring appearance.

"I-I am," the boy answered. "Th-thank you for saving me."

"It wasn't really any problem," the girl replied. "Numbers cannot make up for an absolute lack of strength."

The next moment, a half-dozen men in black cloaks with animal masks appeared, cornering both Naruto and the purple-eyed woman like rats in a trap. They all reached into their cloaks before pulling out katana or kunai, aiming them at the purple-eyed girl as they stepped over the slaughtered villagers, some merely stepping on them outright.

"Nee-chan! Run away!" the blond cried as he pointed over her shoulder. "The masked men will hurt you if you stay with me."

"Masked men?" the girl asked as she looked at the masked men approaching from behind her. '_Are they with the Maniwani?' _she thought to herself warily, ready to fight once more.

"Stand down, all of you," an aged voice said from behind them. "Though this girl's methods may've been extreme, she chose to protect Naruto without even knowing him."

As the group of masked men parted, an elderly man in a white robe with a wide-brimmed hat stepped forward, the kanji for Fire Shadow written in black ink over a red portion of it. It was clear that the years had not been kind to him, as he had numerous wrinkles on his face, neck, and hands.

"Who are you?" the purple-eyed girl asked as she stood between the blond boy and the masked men once more, relaxing into a non-existent stance as she prepared herself to fight, should they turn out like the villagers she had killed off moments before.

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am the Hokage of this village," the old man now known as Sarutobi answered. "May I ask for your name young lady?" he asked.

"My name… is Nanami Yasuri," she answered in a whisper.

"Well, thank you very much Nanami," Sarutobi said with a slight bow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall escort young Naruto home, and you may continue as you were."

"I do not think I should allow that. Or maybe I should? Well, actually, I think I shouldn't," the girl replied in a whisper, earning confused looks from a few of the ANBU at the contradictory way she spoke.

"And why exactly is that?" Sarutobi asked, trying to keep a level head about the unknown girl talking back to him.

"This child is clearly frightened by the villagers, who from what I've witnessed hate him for no reason, and would go as far as to try and kill him. From my perspective, he's be much safer with me," she said as she stood between the boy and the masked men. "That is, unless you would care to enlighten me as to the situation on hand. Otherwise, I may decide he shouldn't be left like this, and take him away from this pool of hatred whether you will allow it or not. After all, what could a _child_ do to warrant such attempts on his life?" she asked, a smug look partially-hidden on her face.

Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose as a sigh escaped his lips. It was bad enough that he couldn't do a thing about the villagers attacking the blond since he was a retired ninja and the Civilian Council had usurped most of his control over shinobi affairs, but now, the poor boy was being torn from his home and tormented in the middle of the night. At the very least, he owed this young lady an explanation, despite how she handled the villagers. Under normal circumstances he would not do as such, but she was acting like a mother bear protecting her cub, and he had the safety of his own ANBU to think of as well. Though this was bellied by her appearance, the woman's blood lust was practically palpable, though Naruto did not notice.

"Very well. I will explain why this has happened," Sarutobi responded as he held a hand out to the bleeding blond, only to feel a pang of regret as, instead of coming to _his_ side, the boy clung to Nanami's. Much like a child would to their mother.

"Inu. Make sure this mess gets cleaned up by daybreak," Sarutobi whispered to the man before walking off towards the tower, Nanami and Naruto following a few steps behind him.

"Yes sir," Dog responded.

"No katon. The old-fashioned way," Sarutobi instructed.

Dog just sighed. '_Great. Now I can't read my book,' _he sighed as he fingered the orange book in his tool pouch before pulling some garbage bags from a storage scroll. '_Why do _I _always get the dirty jobs?'_

* * *

When the three arrived back at the Hokage tower, they made their way up to Sarutobi's office, but not before the secretary shot the blond a look of pure hatred. In response she received a murderous glare fro the purple-eyed woman, accompanied by the inhuman elongation of her nails. This caused the secretary to faint and fall backwards, her neck inadvertently snapping when it hit the corner of the desk with a ***CRACK***. Naruto had fallen asleep long before they'd arrived at the corner, so he was not roused while being carried in the woman's arms.

After situating himself back in his office, Nanami wiping some of the blood off of Naruto's beaten body revealing unmarred skin underneath, likely the Kyuubi's influence, the man faced the woman in front of him as she laid the boy's head down in her lap. The way she stroked his hair as he slept was evidence of one who was not unused to caring for others, yet how someone like that could so callously take life he did not know. Hopefully he could convince the woman to leave Naruto back in his care. If he couldn't, though he was the Shinobi no Kami, the woman had positioned herself in a way that if she were to be attacked, she could readily use Naruto as a shield. Something he wouldn't risk as long as he wore the Hokage robes.

"Nanami, understand I only tell you what I'm about to, so that you may understand the full scope of the circumstances surrounding this young boy," the old man began.

"He has a _name_. I advise you use it," the woman said with a slight narrowing of her eyes. Hiruzen's fist clenched at that, the woman having so callously dismissed his stake in the boy's safety off a mere slip of the tongue, nothing more. "Know right now that I do not have any intention of leaving someone like me here, and that you are in no position to stop me."

_'Like her? Is she a Jinchuriki as well...?'_ Hiruzen mused to himself, though dismissed the motion immediately. The only green-haired Jinchuriki that was a woman belonged to Taki, and she was barely Naruto's age, so this woman couldn't be her. "Perhaps you should save such reservations for after you learn of the circumstances."

"Or I could just leave now and kill anyone who attempts to stop me," the woman replied without missing a beat. The subtle motion of her hand to the boy's jugular and the slight elongating of her nails, proved she was not above using the boy as a hostage to insure both her own, and _his _safety. The latter of which should never have been an issue within his own village. And with those words and thoughts in mind, Hiruzen got as close to a swear to secrecy as he could out of the woman before he began his tale.

"Eight years ago, the Kyuubi no Yoko, whose tails could shatter mountains and sent tidal waves crashing to the shores, appeared out of nowhere and attacked our village. Our ninja fought valiantly, but nothing seemed to even faze the creature," Sarutobi explained, giving the young woman the paraphrased version. "Then, the Yondaime Hokage of our village, Minato Namikaze, used a forbidden fuinjutsu to seal the beast into a human body, stripping it from the living world. However, those who know about it see the boy as only the demon itself, and not the prison for the demon that would very well destroy their village."

"Kyuubi?" Nanami asked quietly. "I had always thought it was a legend. A fairy tale to keep children inside at night."

"Well it is true," Sarutobi lamented. "The villagers despise him. They are simply too blinded by hate for the beast to see the child keeping it at bay. We lost a lot of shinobi and kunoichi that day, and they refuse to think clearly due to their grief."

"When I saw him this evening, all I saw was a scared child," Nanami stated. "If he truly were the demon incarnate, this village would've surely been destroyed long ago, and the Kyuubi on its way."

"That's likely true," Sarutobi said. "Still, I am a retired ninja, and I have lost too much power to do anything to actually protect him. For that, I can never hope to be forgiven. I only wish there were something I could do."

For a few minutes, the two simply sat there, the only sound being the soft snoring of the now-healed blond in Nanami's lap.

"Well... Storytime was nice and all, but I think it's time for the two of us to take our leave," Nanami stated as she hefted the boy into her arms.

"Matte. You can't just _take _him," Hiruzen argued.

"Old man, I believe you need to make a decision, here and now," Nanami said as she leveled a neutral stare at him, though the killing intent that flooded the room was anything but. "You can either let the boy go, give him his freedom, and give him the option to come back of his own volition. _O__r_, you can hold him here against his will, the ramifications of his birth completely unknown to him, and have the Kyuubi overwhelm his soul _when_, not _if_, _when_, he becomes overcome by hatred and anger to the point that he is beyond saving. It's your choice. You have five seconds to make the right one."

**Five.**

Could he really do this? Could Hiruzen just let the Yondaime's legacy go?

**Four.**

Nanami's words held some truth, but there _were _those who cared for the boy.

**Three.**

Of the number of people that _did _care for him could only be counted on one hand.

**Two.**

And the risks far outweighed the reward if Naruto was forced to stay.

**On-**

_"Alright... You win..."_ Hiruzen sighed, right before the woman's hand fully clasped around the doorknob.

"Beg pardon?" she said, her withdrawn hand _ever-so-_slowly reaching for the doorknob once again.

"If Naruto is overcome by hatred, and by extension, the Kyuubi, then the sacrifices made to seal the beast away will have been four naught, and his own soul may be lost forever," Hiruzen sighed. _'This is for the best,'_ he told himself as he reached into his desk. "At the very least, I want to give him the tools to become a successful shinobi, whether he chooses to return to Konoha or not in six year's time," he said handing out a set of training scrolls, the basics of what he'd need to graduate the Genin Exam; it always helped to be prepared.

"I hope you aren't doing this under the assumption that Naruto will return simply because _you _wish it," Nanami stated as she took the extended scrolls.

"No... No, I'm not," Hiruzen sighed. "Just... Promise me you'll give him the best care you can."

"Considering the state he was in when I found him, I doubt that will be of any difficulty," the woman said plainly as she took the boy and left, Hiruzen quickly coming to regret his decision, even if it _was _the right one.

* * *

By the time morning had come about, Nanami and the sleeping blond in her arms were already at the village gate. When the sun's first rays crested the horizon, Konoha was slowly illuminated, and the blond in her arms began to stir. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of the woman who had saved his life the night before, now knowing that what had happened was not a dream. Getting to his feet, the greenette explained what had transpired while he was out... and he couldn't be happier.

"So tell me, Naruto-kun. Do you intend to return to this place?" Nanami questioned as they passed through the village gates.

"I... I'm not sure," the blond answered.

"That's alright. You're in no rush," the woman said plainly as she guided him out, holding him by the hand so he wouldn't lose his nerve.

"Nanami... nee-chan..." the blond said gauging what her response would be from being addressed as such. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to go and look for my older brother," she said with a placid smile. "Now come on. Let's get going shall we?" '_He doesn't need to know my intentions. Once we meet up, I will have Shichika train him in my stead.'_

"Okay Nanami-nee-chan," Naruto replied happily, a smile on his face as he lightly squeezed the woman's hand, the two walking off into the morning light. At the same time up in the Hokage tower, while Hiruzen was sad to see Naruto go, a part of him was happy as he saw the boy's truly happy smile through the crystal ball on his desk.

_'Nanami Yasuri. Please take care of Naruto. I haven't seen him smile like that in a very long time, if ever, and I would like to think I made the right decision in leaving him in your care.'_

* * *

**For the record, Naruto is currently 8 in case that hasn't been obvious enough.**


	2. Return to Konoha

Six years had passed since that fateful night when the mysterious woman named Nanami Yasuri had taken Naruto from the village that despised his existence like the plague, her parting words a cruel reminder of what had been done to the boy. And how little she thought of them, her thoughts completely justified.

As Sarutobi set some more paperwork aside, he brought out his crystal ball and gazed into it, peering toward the village gates and into the distance. Since Naruto had left the village, every day after the first three years had passed, he would look into the crystal ball and peer into the distance, hoping to catch some sight of the golden blond hair of the village's unspoken, and clearly uncelebrated, hero.

While Sarutobi didn't expect Naruto to return for a few years, he had grown worried as no word had been sent to him about his return for three years after the first three. Maybe Naruto simply didn't wish to return after the treatment he had received since the day he was born, and to tell the truth, he wasn't expecting any different. Still, he could hope.

As he got ready to give up on the blond returning once again, two specks of gold and green in the distance caught his eye, forcing him to pull the ball up to his face in an effort to peer deeper into the ball. When the clarity finally peaked, Sarutobi caught sight of not just two, but _five _people heading to the village, much to his surprise.

The first he noticed was Naruto, now fourteen years of age and wearing a white gi and hakama, decorated with several five-pointed orange leaf patterns along the edges of the sleeves, as well as on various spots across his legs. His hair had grown past his shoulders and down to his waist, tied in a long ponytail that flowed freely in the breeze. He was currently using a white headband to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

To his left and holding his hand like a mother would to her child was Nanami Yasuri, now a little less pale and a few inches taller, though wearing a similar outfit to what she was wearing when he had seen her last. From what he could tell, she was just past thirty.

The man walking to his right caught his eye. He was very tall, maybe six feet in height, and had a very strong, lean-looking form. On his the left side of his face at his eye was a cross-shaped scar, the vertical line above and below his left eye, the perpendicular line underneath just away from his nose and the far side of his face. He had dark red hair, nearly black that resembled a large multi-pointed leaf from every angle, that shone burgundy in the sunlight, and extended well past his waist, bound at the back of his head by what appeared to be a red leaf with seven points to it in a ponytail. What set him apart however was that he was not wearing a shirt, but instead wore red form-fitting sleeves over his shoulders and arms, a small split at the shoulders, black wristbands with a red leaf pattern like the one binding his hair on each one just behind his hands. There were a few scars on his abs and stomach, mostly healed. He wore a dark red sash around his waist with even darker red five-pointed leaf patterns decorating it over black hakama, those decorated with burgundy leaf patterns as well, and regular sandals with the same leaf-shaped decorations on the top. He appeared to be in his thirties as well.

On his back was a _very _large green pack, that looked like it contained all _five _of their clothes, due to the lack of packs on the other's backs.

Beside him was a woman with long white hair that flowed down past her knees and reddish-purple eyes. She wasn't nearly as tall as the man she was walking beside, below the shoulder at the best, though her height was fairly moderate. By contrast, her outfit was one of the most unique he'd ever seen. Even for nobility.

She wore what appeared to be a royal purple kimono with a teal-colored collar, the left sleeve decorated with a teal band at the edge, and a black band sandwiched between a golden band that curled around in the shape of a snake, while her right sleeve was replaced with a black shoulder pad, royal purple bands criss-crossing down her arm into a royal purple glove that went up to her elbow, a black arm warmer over it. Over her kimono she wore a black form-fitting silk outfit that hugged her curves, flowing down into a purple flame-like skirt that lightened towards the tips, a white and gold braided sash wrapped around her waist. She wore violet-colored stockings with a lighter band at the top of her right stocking, black leg warmers with golden bands at the top just below a pair of triangular black kneepads, and black platformed sandals on her feet with teal-colored bands, and pink bands over the tops of her feet.

Lastly was a teenager with the strangest eyes he'd ever seen, even by ninja world standards; Her eyes were pink and teal-colored, and shone white on the tops. She appeared to be somewhere around seventeen, though she could easily pass for sixteen or even fifteen given her carefree smile, a chip missing from her left tooth, and the fact that she was only half a head taller than Naruto. She had silver hair that grew down to her ankles, which had a lot of volume, a heart-shaped form tied at the top with a white puffball, two large lochs tied by the sides of her face with similar puffballs. On the top of her head was what appeared to be a pink inlaid heart outline shape, the ends of the lochs of her hair on the sides of her head were black with pink borders between the silver, and curling around the sides of the bottom of her hair were a pair of gold-colored inlaid heart outlines as well.

She wore a white blouse that looked like it was made of fur, stopping mid-hip, and a brown fur shawl over her shoulders with a poofy white collar. On her forearms she wore poofy white arm warmers, poofy white boots that went up to her knees with pink heart outlines inlaid into them, dark brown at the bottom and light brown at the top with what appeared to be five white toes on each boot like a bear.

At the sight of her, he wondered how she wasn't getting heatstroke from wearing all that fur.

_I recognize Naruto and Nanami from before, but the other three with them I don't recognize… _Sarutobi thought to himself as he eyed the figures carefully. _Still if Naruto has chosen to return, then maybe this is his new family. It's certainly better than him returning alone. He may not be bothered for a while, but once word of him returning spreads, we may end up back at square one._

"Well, I doubt he'd come here just to tell me he isn't coming back," Sarutobi sighed to himself as he leaned back in his chair. "Not coming back at all would certainly get the message across."

* * *

Izumo and Kotetsu, the unofficial Eternal Chunin, or more recently, Gate Guardians of Konoha, looked up from their games of solitaire. Izumo poked his head out from the booth, spotting five figures coming down the road towards the village.

"Hey, Kotetsu, we've got company," he said nudging his shoulder.

Kotetsu looked up, his eyes immediately landing on the white-haired beauty down the road. "I give her a nine."

Izumo looked up, his eyes immediately landing on the fur-wearing teen on the other side of the group. "Man. Check her out. I _love _chicks with fur."

At that Kotetsu gave him a WTF look. "What the fuck!"

"You know what I mean!" Izumo quipped back.

The two quickly straightened themselves up as the group of five approached their booth.

"Welcome to Konoha, travelers. What can I do for you today," Kotetsu greeted toward the white-haired woman.

"Yes, I believe this should get us into the village," the purple-eyed woman said as she passed a partially-aged scroll to the two eternal chūnin.

The two of them opened the scroll and looked it over. From the looks of it, it had been passed between the group for five or six years. It was a basic set of immigration papers, but at the bottom was the Hokage's "VIP seal".

It took them a few moments to remember who Naruto was, and how he had supposedly left the village with some woman who, if the rumors were correct, had slaughtered thirty or so villagers with only her fingernails. The two looked at the three women there and tried to figure out who it was, since on the day Naruto had left six years ago, they had slept in. Kinda got chewed out a little for that.

The youngest-looking woman in the group wearing mostly fur-based clothing looked too kind-hearted and placid to kill thirty villagers in thirty seconds. The woman dressed in royal purple, teal, gold, and black with white hair didn't really fit the bill either. That only left the pale green-haired girl in the teal kimono with flowers in her hair. She looked far too frail, so they couldn't really tell who it was, if the rumors were true at all.

"Well, okay then, your papers check out," Izumo said as he rolled the scroll back up and handed it to the white-haired woman.

"The scroll says you need to speak with the Hokage in his office as soon as you are able, so just head up the main street to the Hokage Tower at the foot of the Hokage Mountains. You can't miss it," Kotetsu said as he eyed the large pack on the taller man's back warily. It looked way too large to actually be carried without some great deal of effort, but the guy was acting like there was nothing wrong at all.

"Thank you for your assistance," the white-haired woman said sliding the scroll into her sleeve.

After the three women started walking toward the tower, the two males stepped back and placed their hands on the booth counter.

"You two. You stay away from them," the blond said motioning to the two girls the Eternal Chunin had been ogling. "Or else…" he trailed off, motioning to the man on his right.

**Cue Katanagatari OST –Tatakai you Ongaku 1**

When the two looked up, their blood suddenly ran cold in their veins, and their breath hitched.

The taller figure's expression had changed from carefree to completely dark, his eyes devoid of emotion. Like staring into a snowstorm in the dead of winter. And they weren't the eyes of one who would make idle threats either. Those were the eyes of a man who didn't have his scars because he was careless, but because he was resolved to take those hits to kill the one who had inflicted them upon him in the first place. The eyes of a man who would storm a castle on his own and kill everyone there, save for a few, and have no problem doing so with his bare hands.

Oh how true that last part was.

"If you go near them…" he said coldly. "I'll kill you."

"Yes…" the blond said as his eyes remained placid, a menacing smirk stretching to the corners of his face. "And then he'll resuscitate you, then _I'll _kill you."

"Yes…" the man continued. "I will have no problem with killing you while still leaving you alive…" he added ominously as his ponytail blew in a sudden cold breeze.

"So stay away from them…" the blond said as he took a card ffrom the desk, holding it over the man's outstretched hand. A moment after he dropped it, the card split in half against the man's skin, like it had just fallen over a blade. "Understand?" he repeated.

The two of them quickly nodded, sweat pouring down their faces as their eyes shook in their sockets, their teeth chattering, and their bowels threatening to void themselves.

"Good…" the man stated grimly as he lowered his head. "I'm glad we understand one another," he said before him and the blond walked off, doing a fist-bang once they were out of eyesight, smirks evident on their faces.

After that the group of five headed for the Hokage Tower, their gazes drifting between the buildings, trees, people, and at the hiding places of the hidden ANBU, Izumo and Kotetsu passed out and fell backwards.

* * *

Upon Naruto's arrival at the village gates, Sarutobi immediately had the secretary swap out with an off-duty kunoichi, urged to take a temporary leave of the premises for her own safety. After losing the last secretary six years ago to an unfortunate _filing _accident, he didn't want to risk another incident like that.

After straightening what was on his desk, the door opened. The first to enter was the tall hakama-wearing figure, then the royal purple-garbed woman, the fur-wearing teen, and finally Naruto and Nanami.

"Sarutobi. It's been a while," Naruto greeted.

As Naruto stood before his desk, the group that was probably his new family situating themselves across his office, Sarutobi immediately noticed that Naruto was much, much different than he was all those years ago. And not just because of his clothing and his height. He couldn't describe it, but Naruto seemed more… placid than he was before.

"Hey. *_snap snap_* Old man. You in there?" Naruto asked as he tapped the tip of his hat. "Hello?"

"Ah! Oh! Sorry!" Sarutobi stuttered as he got his focus back. "I just noticed that you… uh… you were…"

"Taller? No longer malnourished? Not dressed in rags?" Naruto prodded. "Or… Would the word you're looking for be _happy_?"

"Um… Uh…" Sarutobi stammered, only to stop at the look Nanami was giving him, accompanied by the inhuman elongation of her nails. "Yes. That was the word I was looking for," he amended as the tall dark-haired individual was looking over the stuff on the tops of his shelves, Nanami snapping off the inhumanly-long nails before chucking them out the window, unconsciously nailing a fat merchant in the ass. "Naruto, do you think you could introduce me to your frie-"

"My _family_? Yes, I would be happy to introduce you to my _family_," Naruto interrupted, making his relation to the others evident. "You already know Nanami-nee-chan," he said gesturing to Nanami, who was currently sitting on the couch with her hands in her lap. "Looking at the curios on your shelf would be my sensei/father figure, Shichika Yasuri, younger brother to Nanami Yasuri," he said looking _up _to the man looking at the curios. "Over by that wall reading through the scroll would be the schemer of our little family, and my academic instructor/mother figure Togame Hida. _However, her surname is actually Yasuri because she's married to Shichika, but she still calls herself Togame Hida just because she has a bit of a stubborn streak_," he said, adding that last part silently. "And, over there looking out the window would be my best friend/sister figure, Konayuki Itezora," he said motioning over to her, a bird perching on her outstretched finger out the window.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you all," Sarutobi greeted. The looks he received from the other three however put him on edge.

"Just to make something clear," Naruto stated as he took a seat before the Hokage's desk. "I already told them about how this village has treated me, and Nee-chan has already told me Konoha's dirty little secret," he added.

"You told him?" Sarutobi cried in outrage, having made it clear that what he told her didn't leave that room.

"The boy deserved to know why he was being treated the way he was," Nanami answered curtly. "It was better than having him _wonder _all the time. For the first week he lost sleep over it, and that truly depressed me," she said with closed eyes. "I can only imagine how things were in this village."

"And just to make it clear, I've told the rest of my family about my burden myself after Nee-chan told me," Naruto continued. "_They _don't seem to have a problem with it, and they can tell the difference between a kunai and its sealing scroll."

" . . . So I assume there aren't any secrets in this family," Sarutobi sighed. "I see you've changed, Naruto. And not just in appearance, but in mind as well."

"Actually, that would be an incorrect assumption," Nanami spoke solemnly, almost a whisper, causing the Hokage to turn his gaze toward her.

"What do you mean?"

"The Naruto that you knew and _cared _for," Nanami stated, "and I use that term _loosely_, was just a mask he wore to hide the pain and suffering he had been forced to endure. Thankfully, my telling him of his burden did not break his spirit like it would anyone else, but helped him bear his burdens. In a sense, he never really changed, but is acting as his true self."

"Naruto, is that true?" Sarutobi asked pleadingly.

"I am sorry Sarutobi, but in the eight years you've known me, I am afraid I have been deceiving you," Naruto stated, catching the aging kage off guard. "I was never happy in this village, despite how much you saw me smile. Well, except for the day that Nanami-nee-chan took me with her. That was probably one of my first _real _smiles," he amended. "From the day I was kicked out of the orphanage, up until the day I was saved by Nee-chan, I hated the villagers with every fiber of this being. And to tell the truth, I hate this village as well, and in a sense, you as well, for failing so miserably to protect me from these villagers, whose actions were dictated by their blind hatred for something that had happened years ago," he continued.

At that moment, all the guilt that had built up over the years came swirling back down, and he was on the verge of breaking down crying.

"But-" Naruto interrupted the old man's guilt. "I suppose the real ones at fault are the council, and there were one or two villagers who didn't treat me like what I contained, but as a human. I suppose if you hadn't done what _little _you had done," he continued, letting the message carry across, "I never would've survived that first winter after I was thrown out of the orphanage."

"Naruto… If these are your feelings… if you still hate the village, then why did you return, if you mind me asking?" Sarutobi asked. If he could see the Forth Hokage's picture's feet and arms, one of them would've been tapping angrily, and his arms would be crossed.

"My father gave up everything for these villagers and this pool of hatred," Naruto answered, shocking the Hokage at his knowledge, but really, he was just fishing for answers. "I think your reaction proves that my statement is in fact true," he said, having gotten his answer.

"Y-You _didn't_ know?" Sarutobi asked in shock.

"I had my suspicions when I saw the picture of him when I was brought to your office after I was beaten half to death. _Again_," he stated, motioning to the picture on the wall. "Aside from me, there's no one else in this village who could be his son."

"Ah, I see, so you were able to figure that much out then," Sarutobi sighed. "If you truly despise this village and the people here, what is your intention here?"

"I will stay here, for a time, and try to see what it is Minato saw in this village that was worth dying over. However, if I can't find anything, then I will simply reclaim my father's inheritance and leave this village for good," Naruto stated. "Unless of course, if that's a _problem_?"

" . . . I understand," Sarutobi said as he got up from his seat, walking over to the picture of the Forth Hokage before setting it down on the floor, revealing a cast iron safe behind it.

At that point he bit his thumb and ran it across the metal door. After a few moments, the metal shifted until it formed a dial, which he began turning in an unseen combination, since the dial wasn't marked, until a small click was heard. After running another line of blood in an unidentifiable kanji on the left side of the door, a rod of metal extended from the door itself until it bent downwards, forming a handle. After turning it, he reached in and took out a heavy-looking cast iron key, the kanji for **Namikaze **inscribed on the head of the key, which bore a spiraling shape on the end.

"Here. This will unlock the gates to your father's estate," Sarutobi said as he reverently handed the key to Naruto. The key itself had seals engraved into crystals inlaid into the key itself, making its weight differ between who was holding it. For him, it weighted around a hundred pounds, and for anyone else it would be much heavier, nigh unliftable. However, when he handed it to Naruto, the immense weight seemed to disappear in his hands. "I know this can't begin to make up for how the villagers treated you, but I managed to keep the estate and its treasures away from the council for all these years."

"And how, exactly, have you prevented raiders from entering the estate and simply _taking _what lay within?" Togame asked.

"The grounds and estate itself are lined with special seals designed by Minato himself to prevent those who are not welcome from entering the estates," Sarutobi explained. "Normal people are subconsciously instructed to stay away due to the Mind Manipulation seals, and ninja will only be able to get to the edge of the property, but will not be able to enter unless someone with Namikaze blood invites them in. He was truly a genius in fuinjutsu beyond all others."

"I see…" Naruto said as he tossed the key up and down in his hands. "You know, if its' been fourteen years since the grounds have been occupied, then they must be a mess by now."

"Unfortunately, that may be true," Sarutobi sighed. "Still, the wildlife should have helped keep the plantlife in check, and the house itself should be relatively untouched, though a bit dusty."

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's to be expected. At least I won't be coming home to an empty house," he said as he headed for the door, opening it to let the others leave before him. "Oh, and one more thing," he said as he poked his head through the door. "Until I decide otherwise, my surname will remain Uzumaki. If I do not wish to remain in this village, then I will ask Nanami-nee-chan if I can take on the Yasuri name, and leave this place for good. Until we meet again, goodbye," he said as he closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door behind him, Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back in his seat, all the energy in his body gone as he looked to the picture of the Forth Hokage that was sitting on the floor.

_Mmmmmmn. I forgot to put the picture back up, _he crumbled to himself as he watched the safe turn itself back into a steel plate in the wall. _Darn. I was hoping I wouldn't have to get back up again until I can go home._

* * *

For the most part, the trip to the Namikaze Estate through the village was uneventful. The estate itself was nestled in a forested area beyond the vacant Uchiha Complex at the far corner of the village, which meant that unless people had business with him, or they were just looking for trouble, then no one should come near there.

Upon arriving at the estate, they immediately noticed the story-tall stone fence that surrounded the grounds, topped with dark blue tiled roves. Upon arriving at the gate, bound by inch-thick cast iron chains was a massive lock three feet across, and one thick, binding the gates shut of similar make to the key Sarutobi had given the blond youth.

After reaching into his yukata, he pulled out the cast iron key before bringing the tip toward the blank slate that was the lock. For a moment, the kanji on the key glowed before a matching kanji glowed on the lock face. After the glow faded, a keyhole appeared into the face of the lock, only darkness on the inside no matter how you looked at it.

After looking up to the others, who motioned for him to do what he thought was right, he thrust the key into the keyhole, feeling the tumblers move up and around the key until it was all the way in, he placed his hands on the tops and bottom of the key before turning it to the right until he heard it click.

Suddenly, the key began to glow white, the light flowing into the lock before it flowed through the chains binding the gate as well. At the same time, Naruto noticed that he couldn't remove his hands from the key as the chains began to blow away in the wind like ethereal cherry blossoms. It wasn't as though he couldn't _physically _remove them, but a part of him was compelling him to keep his hands on the key.

Eventually the lock and the key itself began to blow away like ethereal cherry blossoms, but Naruto noticed that the _blossoms _born from the cast iron key were actually swirling back to around his hands. After spiraling around his palms, they laid down onto his skin before seemingly being absorbed into them.

After looking to his palms, he noticed two kanji, one on each palm, before they disappeared. The one on his left palm was **kinship**, while the one on his right was **promise**. Obviously those two words had some great meaning to the guy who made the key.

Things were quiet for a few seconds as the large gate stood before them. Then, a small trail of dust began to issue forth from the bottom of the door, the crack down the middle slowly widening as the door opened outward. Suddenly, a typhoon of rushing air pushed its way past them, nearly knocking Togame and Nanami off their feet if they hadn't grabbed onto Shichika and Naruto's shoulders.

After the gates fully opened, the expanse of the Namikaze grounds was opened to them. The front yard was massive, maybe over an acre toward the front and both flanks from the house, a flat courtyard of yellowish dirt and dust making up the grounds, while large tufts of green grass could be seen curling around the back of the house over the wooden fences on the house's flanks.

The manor itself was fairly large, rivaling that of the Hyuuga Main House, four stories tall, but decreasing in width at each level. The walls were a creamy white color, the shingles, window sills, and roof tiles dark blue as well. On the top of the house were two large golden carp facing each other, their backs curved backwards, a pair of large whiskers on each side of their face. At the front of the house were a humble set of double doors of hardwood, brass doorknobs next to each other on both doors.

"Wow! It's so big!" Konayuki awed as she ran into the gate.

"Yes, it certainly is very large," Togame mused as she walked in, examining the grounds. "Even Princess Hitei would be jealous," she added as she looked up.

"What is it with rich people and overly large houses?" Shichika asked as he eyed the yard with a neutral expression on his face. "It's a lot like yours, Togame-chan. Down to the carp on the roof, but less colorful."

"Cheerio!" Togame cried as she suddenly leapt through the air, her fist hitting Shichika's chest, but making no impact before she touched down.

"Come on. Let's get inside before Togame-san gets blown away by a stray breeze," Naruto said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, the happy smile on his face betraying that action though. _It's little moments like these that I'll treasure for the rest of my life. And no matter what happens, that'll never change._

* * *

**Cue Katanagatari Soundtrack – Kiwamete Arigachi na…**

Upon entering the house, the family of five came upon a rather large foyer. Two flights of stairs outlined the central hallway, a large living room on the left, and an equally large dining room on the right, leading to even more of the estate. Clearly the house went further back then was first implied.

"When he said there'd be dust, he wasn't kidding," Togame stated as she looked around.

"Well, this is to be expected I suppose," Naruto said as he walked into the living room, running a finger over the awning of the fireplace. "Oh well. This is work for another day," he sighed. "I suppose we should look around and see what my old man left me. And how about we open up some windows? This place smells a little musky."

"I agree," Nanami said as she walked into the dining room, opening a window and letting fresh air into the building for the first time in years.

After that exchange, the group drifted around the house, whether or not it be by fate, they all eventually came upon places that matched them perfectly. Or maybe not so perfectly. It depended on where they'd end up.

Shichika wandered into the dojo that consisted of the back left part of the manor's first floor, the forge right next door. The sliding doors, while a little tricky at first, eventually opened with a little force. Overall, the expanse of the hardwood dojo reminded him of Zanki Kiguchi's dojo, where for a time he trained in kendo.

While his inability to use a sword of any kind had seriously crippled him, since she would not duel him while using the Oto Nokogiri unless he himself was using a kendo sword, and armor which restricted his movements, he eventually managed to beat her.

Togame herself went up the stairs from the first floor, the smell of dusty scrolls and old books on the second floor drawing her. She eventually came upon a large library, the walls lined with scrolls and books of all kinds. There were a few lamps on the tables, modest chairs set up for studying purposes. The room didn't have any windows, which made sense since exposure to light could damage some of the older materials there if left in sunlight over time.

_Hmmmm… Naruto's father certainly kept a lot of reference materials around, _she mused to herself as she slid a scroll off of the shelf, placing it on a table and carefully rolling it out. _Hmmm… Hiraishin no Jutsu? Interesting scheme... _she mused as she read it.

Nanami, foregoing the large house simply opted to head down the hallway, working around the dojo that Shichika had just entered. Like Sarutobi had said, the grass had grown a lot since the home was last occupied. Upon further examination, she noticed that there were a few flowerbeds along the back of the house, the previous _occupants _having been decomposed into mulch long ago. A distance from the house were a set of training posts in a large clearing with a river running through the land, a few boulders from the mountains above having fallen into the yard over the years.

_A zen garden? _she mused as she stepped down the cobblestone path, sitting on her heels as she looked down at the sandy lot a few yards away from the house. After looking at the disarrayed state of it, a few of the stones covered with moss, and most of the sand and gravel having been pushed away by the elements, she took the rake laying on the ground beside it, carefully removing it from the tangled grass, and began to pull it through the sand, a sense of peace and tranquility washing over her as the grains of sand shifted to her touch.

Konayuki herself, in her eternal curiosity, went straight to the topmost floor. After pulling the rope on the trapdoor on the third floor's ceiling, a sliding ladder, though a little squeaky, eventually granted her access to the atic. Upon entering, dust clouding around her, she immediately opened up the window, grabbing a nearby fan twice her size and swinging it up and down with no trouble at all, venting the majority of the dust out, except for that _one _layer that would just _never _come off of stuff that was in an attic no matter how hard you tried.

After sifting through some of the boxes and trunks, she eventually came upon a medium-sized red and gold decorated box, the label for **Toys **slapped atop it.

"Toys?" she asked as she fiddled with the lock, the key still inserted into it before opening it up. "Oh. I wonder what these are?" she mused as she pulled out a set of fuzzy pink handcuffs. "Why are they fuzzy?" she asked aloud as she stroked them.

As for Naruto, he circled around every floor of the house, getting the general layout of the house from this first go around.

On the first floor was the kitchen, living room, dojo, and surprisingly enough, a forge, holding its own ventilation system and a small amount of materials, a bin full of broken kunai. On the second floor was the library, a fairly well-supplied medical ward, and a private study. The third floor was all bedrooms, with an entrance to the attic down the hall from the master bedroom, the very room he was standing before right now.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I see you've explored most of the house," Togame said as she came up the stairs with Shichika, tucking a scroll into her sleeve.

"Hai. I think I saw Nee-chan outside by the zen garden, and that only leaves Konayuki-chan unattended," Naruto mused, not having seen her as he combed the house. "I wonder where she could be."

"Eyaaaah!" Konayuki suddenly cried as she suddenly rolled down the attic ladder.

"Konayuki-chan, what… happened?" Naruto asked as he helped the girl up, noticing just _what _was around her wrists.

"Hehe. Sorry Naruto-kun," Konayuki apologized. "I kinda found these up in the attic, and now I'm stuck."

"Still getting yourself into mischief I see," Nanami said as she came up the stairs.

"Nee-chan, can you get me out of these?" Konayuki asked holding up the furry pink bonds.

"Sure, sure," Nanami sighed as the nail on her right index finger came out to a point. "Just hold still and… done," she said picking the tiny locks with her claws.

"Thanks, Nee-chan," Konayuki thanked as she rubbed her wrists.

"So this is the master bedroom huh?" Togame asked as she poked her head into the room.

"What gave it away?" Shichika asked.

"The large mural of the previous owner and his wife above the head of the bed," Togame said pointing to the mural above the bed. On it was a blond man in a white coat, beside him a red-haired woman wearing a simple, yet elegant, white blouse.

"So… This is my mother…" Naruto said as he looked at the mural.

"I see it isn't just _our _father who has a thing for women with long hair," Nanami mused.

" . . . That man… The one who abandoned me," Naruto sighed remorsefully as he looked up at the picture before turning away. "I-I can't look at it right now. Shichika, could you please take it down?"

"Sure," Shichika nodded as he took the picture frame by the corner, hoisting the picture off of the hooks on the wall and taking out to the hall.

Naruto nodded in thanks as he looked the room over. On the left was a large walk in closet, some of the previous occupant's clothing still in it. On the right was the master bathroom, a pair of sinks, walk in shower, and a large bath situated at the sides of the room, the tiles white with blue spiraling patterns on it. The carpet was a burnt orange, and besides the king sized bed with white and red covers were a pair of nightstands, two lamps situated over them.

Overall, the master bedroom rivaled any room they had ever stayed at in any inn or hotel over the years. Even some of the rooms in Togame's own estate in Owari.

**Cue Katanagatari Soundtrack - Nanami**

" . . . Nee-chan?" Naruto said getting the woman's attention.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I want you to have this room," Naruto answered with a bow. "Think of it as a small gift for all you've done for me. I can never _truly _repay you for all you have done, but I feel like doing this can help."

"Huh?" she asked, a surprised look on her face.

"Nee-chan…" he said shifting his gaze nervously. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. No matter how much I wanted to die, I couldn't no matter how much I wanted it all to end, yet, you gave me a reason to live. A reason… to smile," he said looking her in the eye. "You saved me from my loneliness… The darkness that had suffocated me."

Upon hearing those words, Nanami was struck silent. After a few moments, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, I don't need a fancy room to be happy," she said kneeling down to eye level. "Just seeing you smile is enough. It's because someone like you can smile, that I can smile too."

"But Nee-chan…" Naruto half-argued/pouted.

"You don't need to say any more," she said putting a finger on his lips. "You've been telling me for years how much you appreciate me. What I did for you. And I appreciate every word of it."

" . . . Nee-chan?" he asked again after a few moment's silence.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Nanami asked.

"I'm… I'm a little bit scared being back here," he answered regretfully. "Lots of nightmares... Would you… stay with me tonight?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun," Nanami replied.

"Thank you, Nee-chan," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms wrapping around his back after a few seconds.

"I wanna sleep with Naruto-kun too!" Konayuki added, the mood of Naruto and Nanami's intimate moment being cut short.

"Konayuki-chan, remember what I told you about choosing your words," Togame scolded playfully. "People might get the wrong idea."

"Hai, Togame-kaa-san," Konayuki said back.

"Well, I think we've all had a bit of an exhausting day," Shichika said setting the large pack down in the hallway, which both contained everyone's clothing, and nearly touched the walls of the hallway. "How about we get some rest?"

"Good idea," Togame said as she headed down the hall to the room right beside the master bedroom. "If you need us, we'll be right next door."

"Oyasuminasai, Togame-kaa-san, Shichika-tou-san," Naruto replied, yawning a bit from the journey, and the approaching evening.

"Oyasuminasai," Shichika returned.

After the two closed the door behind them, Nanami, Konayuki, and Naruto all turned their attention to the king sized bed in Naruto's new room.

"Nee-chan?" Naruto asked as Konayuki skipped into the room past him and Nanami, leaping into the bed before pulling the covers up to her neck.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Nanami asked.

" . . . I know I've asked you this before," he started. "But doesn't it upset you that I see Togame as my Kaa-san, and Shichika as my Tou-san?"

"No. Not at all," Nanami answered as she shook her head. "I like being a Nee-chan. Being called Kaa-san would just make me feel old, like the strategian-san," she smirked playfully. "Now come on, let's go to bed. We've had an exhausting journey, and you and Konayuki-chan have a big day tomorrow."

"Hai, Nee-chan," Naruto said as he headed to bed, yawning a bit as he did so.

* * *

Hours later, night had fallen over Konoha. Most were still asleep, but the Hokage, another stack of paperwork thrown onto his desk, was working late into the night once more.

_Oogh, _he mentally sighed. _Sometimes I wish it were _I _who had performed the Shiki Fujin on the Kyuubi._

A moment later, he heard a pair of hands grasp the windowsil behind him, going on guard, but relenting when he saw who it was.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked as he turned his seat around.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to pay you a visit and get something out of the way."

"Oh?"

"I want to say that even though I lashed out at you today, I really do appreciate what you did for me," Naruto apologized. "Despite how bad things were, you helped me out when I could."

"Thank you Naru-"

"Of course that doesn't mean I completely trust you just yet," he interrupted. "After Nee-chan told me about the Kyuubi, I lost my faith in you because you couldn't tell me about it yourself," he continued, causing the aged kage to sigh in remorse. "Whether you ever regain my trust is up to you. It isn't given, but earned, and if you ever keep anything like this from me ever again, I will _never _trust you again," he said, letting him know he was on thin ice. "Do you understand me?"

"I understand," Sarutobi said. "It really is good to see you again though."

"So, may I ask how the sheep reacted after I left?"

"Sheep?"

"They don't think for themselves."

"Ah. Well, there was an early _fox hunt _that year, and of course after they found out you left they burned your old apartment to the ground."

"That's okay. I had no intention of ever going back to that rat hole anyway. Did I ever mention the rats?"

"A few times, yes."

"Anything else I should know? Any Kyuubi-hating _cults _I have to worry about coming to my house in the middle of the night and burning a wooden _fox_ in my front yard?"

"No. Thankfully. They may be fanatic about it, but not _that _fanatic."

"Hmmm… I see," Naruto mused. "However, if someone attacks me, I'm fighting back, and if someone tries to charge me for assault, then I'll just settle it outside of court. If you catch my drift. I'm not going to be this hellhole's punching bag anymore."

Sarutobi nodded. "I understand."

"Anyway, I have to get back to bed," Naruto said as he threw his legs out the window. "Nanami-nee-chan and Konayuki-chan are waiting for me," he finished as he leapt out the window.

" . . . " was Sarutobi's dumbstruck response as he looked to where Naruto was standing, then to the hidden Icha Icha in his sleeve. "Damn."

The next moment he passed out. From blood loss.

* * *

******Author's Note:  
As of this point, Shichika Yasuri, Togame Yousha, Konayuki Itezora, and Nanami Yasuri herself are Naruto's adoptive family; most with hardly any family to call their own aside from each other. Their bonds will be expanded upon story-wise in later chapters, so don't worry about that. As for Nanami and Togame still being alive even though they got killed in the Katanagatari series, I intend to expand up on that too, so don't worry. As for Konayuki being with them after she ended up at the Sanzu shrine in Izumo as shown during the ending credit sequence, that will be expanded up on as well.**

**Here's a list of the character's ages. Simply subtract 6 years for the Katanagatari cast and that'll show the ages they were. Shichika and Konayuki's ages were outright stated on the site I worked with, but for Togame and Nanami, I had to guesswork it. I mainly put this here as a formality so people won't need to ask.**

**Naruto (14)  
Shichika (30)  
Togame (28)  
Nanami (31)  
Konayuki (17)**

**When it came down to describing their outfits, I did the best I could wffith the pictures I could find. Hope I did a good job. Their outfits are very varied.**

**Heh. Try saying **_**that **_**five times fast.**

**Very varied, very varied, very varied, very YOWCH! **

**PTHBAT! Anyway, I'm trying to use more Japanese dialogue then I do in my other FanFiction, so if anyone could point me to a few Domain Names for some sites with Japanese Dialogue in it (Naruto-related or otherwise), as well as a reliable Engligh-to-Japanese translator, that would really help this story along. Honorifics aren't really my forte, so if I make any notable errors, then bring it to my attention and I'll work to fix that.**

**As for the "Cue Katanagatari Soundtrack" bits in the chapter, I intend to use those kind of tabs for intimate moments, or whenever there's a cool battle scene that needs music. Sorta like when Bahasa Palus played when Shichika went up against Koumori in Episode 1.**

**P.S.  
I'm not completely sure what animals the golden statues are on the roofes of Japanese castles, so I just went with carp (I think that was what was on Togame's estate's roof), since they're either dragons, or some kind of fish.**

* * *

******Translations:  
Fuinjutsu = Sealing Techniques  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Oyasuminasai = Good night  
Shiki Fujin = Dead Demon Consuming Seal**


	3. The Genin Exams

The next morning in the Namikaze estate, the morning sun peaked through the blinds and into the master bedroom. Naruto groaned as the sun chose that moment precisely to come right at his face, causing him to squint his eyes in an attempt to block out the orb of fire leering right into his eyes.

"Oooooogh…" Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, raising his arms to shield his eyes, only to find his left arm under some weight, and also registering a weight on top of his chest.

"Huh?" he asked as he opened his eyes, finding the sleeping form of Konayuki snoring into his yukata, a content look on her face.

_Oh, that's right, I didn't change out of my clothing last evening, _Naruto reminded himself. _Wait, then what's holding my arm down?_

When Naruto looked over to his left, a slight blush formed on his cheeks as he saw that while his other arm was wrapped around Nanami's waist, her kimono had slid down her shoulders, revealing her pale chest and the round pinkish scar from when the Akutou Bita was stabbed into during her ownership of it. Her breasts were pressed into his shoulder as she slept softly, her hair somehow looking as perfect as it always did.

"Ah! Nee-chan!" Naruto yelped as he tried to jerk his arm free, only for the weight on his chest to hold him down.

"Mmmmmmm. Naru-kun… I'm sleeping…" Konayuki moaned as she tried to get back to sleep.

"_Konayuki-chan, get up!_" Naruto whispered. _"I can't move!"_

"Hm? Naru-kun? What time is it?" Konayuki asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Naruto said back.

"*_Yaaaaaaawn_* . . . Ohayo, you two," Nanami yawned as she raised herself from the bed, pulling her kimono back over her shoulders and walking out the room like nothing had happened.

"O-Ohayo Naname-nee-chan," Naruto greeted back shaking the blush off his face. Sure, the two of them bathed together when he was younger, and he saw her naked then, but now that he was a teenager, having talked with a village mayor during his travels with his family about puberty, he couldn't help but blush on the rare occasion that this happened.

"Naruto-kun, Konayuki-chan, I'm glad I caught you two," Togame said as she came up the stairs.

"Togame-kaa-san? What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"That isn't important right now," Togame waved off. "I just got back from an early-morning meeting with Sarutobi-san, and I've got you two signed in for the Genin Exam at the ninja academy."

"You _two_?" Naruto asked. "Wait, Konayuki-chan's taking the exam too?" he asked, said Itezora poking her head up from the floor after she rolled off the bed.

"Of course. She's been learning from the scrolls Nanami-san had as well, and it'll be good for you to be working with someone you can trust," Togame answered fingering the scroll in her hands. "Of course, that will only work if things go according to my _scheme_," she said as her _Strategian Eye _emerged, before disappearing again with a blink of her eye.

"Ah, right," Naruto replied. _It'd be a little weird if I was the _only_ one reading those scrolls in the five and a half years I've been studying him. Of course, Nee-chan could memorize them instantly too. Then again, Shichika didn't really care, and Togame isn't the most physical person around._

"Now get dressed you two," Togame said as she headed out the door. "The genin exam begins at noon."

"What time is it now?" Naruto asked wiping the last of the sleep out of his eyes.

"Eleven if the clock is correct," Konayuki said as she poked at the clock on the left dresser.

"Eleven? That means we only have an hour to get ready!" Naruto cried in panic. "Hurry up Konayuki-chan! We need get changed and eat before we go!" he said grabbing the back of her collar and running down the stairs, lifting her off her feet as Togame's hair was blown behind her and into the hallway.

* * *

An hour later at the ninja academy, the graduating students of that year, mainly composes of civilian kids around fourteen years of age, mixed in with a few clan heirs, sat at their desks as Iruka Umino, their current teacher, took attendance.

"Alright students, before I explain the contents of the Genin Exams, I've been informed that we'll be having two… _transfer_ students, from outside the village joining us," Iruka stated. He had been briefed by the Hokage on this the day before, and while he never hated Naruto for what he contained, he wondered why the boy had returned at all, after the rumors of how he suddenly had a family with him.

"Huh? Transfer students?" a brunette in a grey and black parka asked.

"At the end of the year? What's the deal?" a blonde with a ponytail demanded.

"More competition. What a drag," a lazy kid in the back row with his hair up like a pineapple droned out.

"I don't have all their details, but apparently they've been studying the basics, and their family has just moved to Konoha," Iruka answered. "Anyway, you'll be working with them for your careers, so you may as well get to know them," he said as the door to the room opened.

At that point, a blonde in white clothing with orange leaf patterns and blue eyes with whisker marks on his face held the door open as a girl slightly taller than him wearing mostly fur with a very _full _hairstyle came into the room.

"Class, this is Naruto Uzumaki, and Konayuki Itezora," Iruka announced. "Please say hello."

"Iruka, this isn't kindergarden," the class's pinkette groaned.

"Introductions can come later," the blond sighed flatly in response. "We'll just take the two seats at the top row if you don't mind."

"Well... okay then," he sighed, knowing that after someone was treated the way Naruto was, that he'd be a bit cold to everyone. "Ahem. The Genin Exam will consist of four subjects. Academics, weapon accuracy, taijutsu, and lastly ninjutsu consisting of the henge, kawamiri, and bunshin no jutsu."

Everyone nodded before the scarred teacher concluded his speech.

"When everyone has received their exams, you may begin. You'll have an hour to finish your exams, and anyone caught cheating will be disqualified. After this we'll move out to the practice field and the taijutsu ring outside, and then back inside for the last part of the exam."

A few minutes later, the room fell silent as pencils began scratching across paper, a couple students casting wayward glances at the two last-minute applicants before going back to their tests.

* * *

An hour later, the class had finished their exams and passed them up to the front desk. Naruto and Konayuki didn't have too many problems, since it was mainly the basics of what elements are there, naming two sub-elements, the different hidden villages, and other miscellaneous topics. There were a few they had no idea what the answer was, so they just skipped those.

After Iruka counted all the papers and made sure no one was still taking the exams, the genin-hopefuls were escorted outside to the practice field behind the academy. While the class walked out in a jumbled crowd, Naruto and Konayuki towards the back, the students looked over their shoulders trying to figure out the final two applicants.

The blond seemed different than the rest of the applicants, and the other was wearing nothing but fur. All in all, two very unique individuals.

* * *

When Naruto and Konayuki took their turn at the targeting range, a white-haired teacher named Mizuki passed them both a set of shuriken and kunai. He seemed almost too happy to do it, but Naruto decided to just ignore it and focus on the task at hand. No need to cloud his head with useless thoughts at the moment.

The majority of Naruto's shuriken hit the target, and a few kunai hit their marks as well, though at least a forth missed or only grazed their target.

Konayuki's shuriken veered off course and only grazed the straw dummy, while the kunai she threw cut straight through the target and wedged themselves into the wall behind, up to the point where Mizuki needed a crowbar to remove them. That would probably get her some extra credit.

Overall, it was a passable performance. Not the best, but certainly far from the worst. The civilian kids threw like they never practiced at all, yet still acted like they'd hit bulls eyes. Apparent by how they moaned when they missed.

* * *

After the class had finished their quota of shuuriken and kunai exercises, they moved out to the taijutsu ring, which was basically an inlaid rope set in a thirty foot diameter circle in the ground.

For the most part of an hour or so, students would step into the ring when announced and fight against each other.

While the children from clans would fight using their family's own distinctive styles, the civilian children would use what Naruto figured was the Academy Style taijutsu. He observed that it was relatively poor in flexibility, had moderate offensive capabilities, and was full of holes that any experienced warrior could exploit. _Painfully _from the ideas that flowed through his head.

After the match between a civilian boy and the lazy kid with the pineapple hair, the latter winning over the prior with minimum effort, the next match was called.

"Sakura Haruno vs Konayuki Itezora," Iruka announced.

_There's no way I can lose to this girl. Not in front of my Sasuke-kun, _Sakura thought smugly to herself.

On the other side of the ring, Konayuki simply wore a happy smile on her face as she stood before her opponent.

"Start!" Iruka announced.

The next moment Sakura lunged at Konayuki, aiming for her waist, only to bounce off as Konayuki stood firm as a stone wall.

"Grrrr!" Sakura growled as she ran to Konayuki's side and pulled on the girl's arm, placing a foot by her ankle in an attempt to lift the girl off her feet, only to make no headway at all.

The process of Sakura trying to put Konayuki into a hold and lash out at her continued for several more minutes, the foreign genin-hopeful either not budging an inch, or batting the hits aside with no effort at every turn.

"Uh, Konayuki, you can start now," Iruka said, slightly paling at how Konayuki was standing as firm as a statue, despite Sakura's best efforts to move her by even the slightest margins.

"Oh. Start _now_?" Konayki asked as Sakura continued to try and push her to the ground. "Okay!" she cheered as she grabbed the pinkette by the ankle before hoisting her up into the air high above her head, much to hers and everyone else's shock except for Naruto.

"What the-" the pinkette cried in shock.

The next moment, she began slamming her down into the ground face-first like a ragdoll, the girl's face meeting the ground numerous times until everyone was sure she was unconscious.

**WHAM**

**WHAM**

**WHAM**

**WHAM**

If the droplets of blood and the fact that she was no longer flailing about were any clue anyway.

**WHAM**

**WHAM**

**WHAM**

**WHAM**

"The winner is Konayuki Itezora," Iruka announced before turning back to the ring, his face dropping as Konayuki continued to slam the girl face-down into the dirt, as though she didn't weigh a thing. "You can stop now!"

"Okay!" Konayuki cheered as she let the girl go in the upswing, Sakura flying thirty feet through the air before she landed in a nearby tree. "Can I fight someone else? That was fun!"

Iruka looked to his students, who, like him, were scared pale by Konayuki's display of inhuman strength. Well, most of them anyway. The Uchiha prodegy merely grunted in response.

"Uh, no, that's good," Iruka said. "The next match will be…" he said looking over the clipboard, realizing that there were only two names left. "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

As the female portion of the class cheered as the raven-haired teen stepped out, Naruto remained complacent as he stepped into the ring. As soon as the two were at the markers that signaled where they would start at, Sasuke slid into the Uchiha style taijutsu stance. Naruto on the other hand simply stood there, his arms at his sides as he watched his opponent.

"I'll wait for you to take your stance," Sasuke said smugly as he shifted the dirt beneath his feet.

At that comment, Naruto's placid smile, while thin, stretched to the corners of his face, his eyes remaining neutral, which made him look semi-insane. One of his favorite lessons was to be able to make his mouth into different shapes, while his eyes remained placid. The mental effects, while minute aesthetically, could prove devastating when used correctly.

"That's quite generous of you, but after the training I've underwent, I've never taken up a stance ever again," Naruto stated, his arms at his sides. "At least not unless in preparation for a kyojutsu that _requires _me to be in a certain posture, pre-execution."

"Excuse me?"

"Think of it this way, Uchiha-teme," Naruto started as his gaze drifted off into the sky, his face remaining in the same position. "Stances are really quite useless to begin with. If you change your stance in reaction to every little thing that happens, wouldn't you become slower?" he said repeating a speech that Nanami had told him she had given to Maniwa Chouchou before he had met his end.

"And just how would stances be _useless_?" Sasuke asked. "A stance is like the fighting style's foundation. If you don't have a stance, then every other aspect of taijutsu would suffer. So where's your logic in that?"

"For a veteran, it is quite easy to read an opponent's intention from their stance," Naruto continued. "Of course, I've only trained in Kyotouryuu for five and a half years, and I'm only starting up my shinobi career now after these exams, so I can only read a little. Still, I can read enough."

_Kyotouryuu? I've never heard of that, _Sasuke mused to himself. _Oh well, nothing an Uchiha can't handle. _"What's your point about my stance then?"

"To the trained eye, your stance would've revealed any mysteries your Uchiha Style may've had, just by taking that stance," Naruto replied. "My Nee-chan, who is a genius on par with even the Hokage himself, would be able to foresee your entire style from a single stance."

_On par with the Hokage? Is he serious? _Iruka thought to himself. _From that look on his face, I can't even tell if he's joking or not. And to tell the truth, he's starting to creep me out a little, _he added averting his gaze away from the blond slightly.

"But, I digress," Naruto continued. "The match has already started hasn't it? In all that time you could've simply lashed out of me as opposed to taking the time to listen to my little monologue about this and that. A little stupid for a ninja, wouldn't you think so?"

"What?" Sasuke growled, not liking being called stupid.

"I mean, if this were the real world, in all the time you were just standing there, my hypothetical allies would've had enough time to get in position and line up a shot at that bull's eye on the back of your shirt," Naruto answered.

"It's the Uchiha _crest_, you baka!" Sasuke growled.

"And yet, _you're _the one who's losing his temper," Naruto said patronizingly. "How unprofessional."

"Fine then! I'll just beat some sense into you!" Sasuke roared as he ran at his opponent. "I'll teach you what your place is!" he growled as he lashed out with a right punch, Naruto leaning to the side before leaping up and dodging a roundhouse kick.

"Where? From your skills, it certainly can't be _below _you," Naruto stated as he dodged a barrage of punches, kicks, and roundhouses, batting a few aside with his hands or knees. However, instead of backpedaling directly behind him, he curved around, keeping his back perpendicular to the edge of the ring.

The fight continued this way for a few minutes, Sasuke lashing out at his opponent and growling in anger while Naruto simply leaned or parried out of the way of each attack. The closest he got to hitting Naruto was when his fist flew through his ponytail, however hair grabbing would've made him look as weak as the Haruno girl, especially after she used that to win a sparring match a while back, so he passed on that and continued fighting as he was.

* * *

A couple minutes later, his current strategy not working, Sasuke leapt back to catch his breath. While this fight was pushing him to his limits, his opponent hardly looked winded at all, his breathing normal if that was any indicator.

"What are you waiting for dobe? Attack me already so we can end this!" Sasuke shouted from across the ring, overconfident in his abilities, despite how he was losing.

"Very well. I'm getting tired of this tirade anyway," Naruto said as he resolved to actually fight.

As Sasuke prepared his taijutsu stance once more, a confused look etched itself onto his face when he saw that Naruto had balled his fists and placed the bottoms of his hands onto the ground, his left foot forward with his right foot behind him like he was taking up a starting position for a sprint.

"Kyotouryuu: Iris!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly rushed Sasuke at near-inhuman speeds, a cloud of dust in his wake.

Sasuke smirked at the straightforwardness of his opponent's attack and lashed out with a roundhouse kick. _Fool. An Uchiha can trump _any _attack, _he thought as his right foot flew at Naruto's head…

And passed right through it.

"Huh?" Sasuke gasped as his blond opponent disappeared in a blur, only for the real one to already be upon him before he could even blink. _What? An illusion? But he didn't perform any handseals!_

"Kyotouryuu: Kyouka Suigetsu!" Naruto shouted as he rose out of his sprint with a sudden stop and delivered a right-handed palm strike to his opponent's chest.

**CRUNCH**

The next moment, Sasuke was sent flying up into the air, blood flying out of his mouth before he landed on the ground with a thud, coughing up blood and wheezing for air as he went into the fetal position, his hands on his heart as pain wracked his body horrendously.

After Naruto stood back up, he turned to Iruka with a neutral expression on his face. "That attack fractured a few ribs, but he should survive, provided he receive first aid."

As Sasuke held the left side of his chest, biting his lip to fight back the pain racking his ribs, Iruka had figured that the match was over.

"Oh… uh… Okay…" Iruka stated. "The winner is-"

"Hold it!" Sasuke roared as he forced himself to his feet, spitting out a fair amount of blood onto the ground. "This fight isn't over yet! _URK!_ I can still beat him! _GAK!_"

"Should I just kill him now? Save some enemy ninja the trouble?" Naruto asked.

"Kill me? Ha! I am an Uchiha! An Uchiha can never be killed by the likes of _you_!" he spat with a sneer as he pointed at Naruto, spitting blood out as he did so.

"And yet your entire clan was killed by _one_ man," Naruto stated nonchalantly. "Your statement contradicts itself entirely."

That comment made Sasuke's blood boil, and he saw red before he started running at Naruto, his right hand to his chest as he brandished a kunai with the other.

"Sasuke! That's enough!" Iruka shouted as he prepared to stop the fight himself. However, Naruto soon beat him to it.

"Kyotouryuu: Rose!" Naruto said as he rushed at Sasuke before delivering a flying nose-shattering kick with his outstretched left leg to the avenger's face.

**CRACK**

The next moment he was sent flying backwards until he hit the side of the school building, a vertical cut on his face as Naruto simply put his foot down. At the student, nurse, and Iruka's gasps, he spoke up again.

"I only knocked him out," Naruto stated before turning to Iruka. "However, if Sasuke attacks me again, I really _will _kill him," he stated with a blank expression on his face, despite the situation. "From what I've read, if one ninja attacks another and they're from the same village, then death is simply normal procedure."

"How dare you hurt my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura suddenly shrieked from the crowd as she ran at Naruto, a kunai ready shocking the other students around her with the sudden outburst. Well, that and her appearance. Her hair was messed up and had a few twigs and leaves in it, her face, neck, and arms had numerous bruises, and it looked like she was missing a tooth.

Iruka prepared to intervene once more, but once again Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Kyotouryuu: Lily," Naruto stated drolly as he swung his right leg out in a roundhouse kick, catching Sakura on the bottom of his foot before spinning around, pulling the girl off her feet before sending her flying toward the stone fence, creating a small crater when she impacted it sideways before she fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

**WHAM**

**Thump**

Once again, everyone was amazed, and at the same time horrified by the blond's skill.

"You know, in Kiri, the genin graduation exam consists of genin killing one another until only one or two are left," Konayuki stated with a smile. "Can we do _that _Iruka-sensei?" she asked hopefully, like there was nothing wrong with that in the slightest.

All the students quickly shook their heads and/or backed away from the two new students. If Sasuke Uchiha, the genin rookie of their class got beaten so easily, then they were all as good as dead. Or at least the ones who didn't have family jutsu in their arsenals.

"Nonononono! You're both good! You're both good!" Iruka said hastily. "Um, why don't we just go inside and perform the ninjutsu evaluation exam, huh?"

Moments later, everyone nodded their heads so fast that they almost flew off before running back into the school building.

Well, everyone except for Sasuke and Sakura, who were still knocked out. The council was going to have a _cow _when they got wind of this.

* * *

At the same time up in the teacher's lounge, one Mizuki growled furiously over the current test papers for both Naruto and his friend.

"Dammit! Even when I sabotaged his test and passed him those faulty kunai, him and that little fur-wearing bitch still managed to pass!" he spat.

"You know Mizuki, you tend to think inside the box on these things," a thin, weasely-looking teacher said as he came into the room wearing the standard chunin uniform.

"Oh, Kuchinawa, I didn't see you there," Mizuki stated before the man took the test papers and looked over their contents.

"Hmmm. So the Kyuubi brat and his little friend passed huh?" he asked.

"Yeah! Even if he _bombs _the ninjutsu evaluation, he may _still _become a genin," Mizuki spat. "If only just barely."

"Ah, but here's the… _benefit, _of being a teacher," he said as he took an eraser, placing traces of chakra into it and erasing a particularly _relevant _test question toward the end, as well as the bonus questions they had answered. "There, you see, the two of them left _those _test questions blank."

At that, the two men sneered. The Kyuubi brat would never make genin as long as they were around. The girl with him was unfortunate enough to be associated with him anyway.

* * *

**Cue – Sentouraku**

An hour or so later, the test results had been announced, and everyone had passed the exam.

Well, except for a familiar pair of blond and silver-haired teens. The two of them just barely failed. A few more points and they would've made it. Despite meeting the quota in the ninjutsu portion, Naruto being the only exception as the Bunshin no Jutsu wouldn't come out right, the two barely failed by one to three points between them.

At the moment, the two of them were standing under the shade of a tree that rested at the far side of the courtyard from the academy, the other students happily showing off their headbands to their parents.

"I'm sorry we didn't pass Naruto-kun," Konayuki sighed, holding the teen to her chest in an attempt to make him feel better as she pat his back. Over the years, she finally learned to watch her strength in these instances. Especially after she hugged Naruto when they first met and she almost split in him half.

"It's not that big of a deal," Naruto sighed in return, not really sad enough to return the hug in broad daylight. "I never planned on staying here for too long if I didn't pass."

"So we're going back then?" Konayuki asked. "But what about your home here? The estate?"

Naruto shook his head with a sigh. "No, Konayuki-chan. Home isn't the place you live. It's those you live with. Shichika, Togame, Nanami, and you. As long as I can stay with you all, I don't need anything else."

"Oh Naruto…" Konayuki sighed as she separated herself from him, sitting in the shade of the tree at the far end of the courtyard. "I just wish there was some way we could become genin. I was actually working forward to hanging out with you more."

"Oh? So you really want to pass then?" a voice said from beside them.

The two looked up and saw the silver-haired man from the exams, a smile on his face as he leaned against the tree.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Konayuki asked.

"The one and only," he replied. "Anyway, I heard your conversation, and it wasn't really too fair that you missed by so little, so I think there may be a way for you to pass," he lied smoothly. "However, you'll need to do exactly as I say, and you'll need to do it together."

The blond mulled this over for a moment, then whispered something into Konayuki's ear. After a few seconds, the blond turned back to the silver-haired teacher.

"Okay then. We'll do it," Naruto answered.

Upon the two accepting his deal, the silver-haired teacher left, an evil sneer on his features.

* * *

It was later that evening in Konoha, the sun having just set beyond the horizon. At the moment, Naruto and Konayuki sat before a large scroll they had borrowed from a room in the Hokage Tower. Little did they know that within the next twenty minutes, every able bodied ninja was out looking for them to reclaim the scroll.

"So this is the Forbidden Scroll huh?" Naruto asked as he looked the contents over. "Konayuki. Start unrolling it. I'll work on memorizing what I can before Mizuki or whoever shows up."

"Got it!" the girl said happily as she placed the scroll on the ground before unrolling it with much enthusiasm.

_Now, let's see if my photographic memory is as good as Nanami-nee-chans, _Naruto thought to himself as he scuttled horizontally along the ground like a crab as he took in every detail of the scroll, from the grain of the parchment, the directions of the brush strokes, the occasional cleaned-up spill of candle wax, and finally to the content itself.

_Hmmmm… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu huh? _he thought after memorizing the first section. _That may prove useful. Especially since it doesn't need as much control as the _normal _Bunshin._

* * *

An hour or so later, the scarred teacher Iruka sensed two chakra signatures out in the woods where they had no worldly place being at the moment. When he approached, he saw that it was Naruto and Konayuki. They were both covered in sweat and were laying back to back, the Forbidden Scroll laying next to them.

"Naruto! Konayuki! You two are in so much trouble!" Iruka growled as he caught his breath.

"Heh. Looks like you caught us Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with a goofy smile, hiding his true intent like Nanami had taught him to when the situation called for it. _Don't need him knowing I memorized a fair portion of the scroll's contents. _"I only had time to learn one jutsu," he added smoothly.

"I watched!" Konayuki added chipperly. She trusted Naruto enough to know that when Naruto had that look on his face, to just play along with whatever he was planning. The results were always fun anyway.

"So how does this Special Genin Exam work anyway?" Naruto asked, though in the back of his head, he was beginning to figure he was being set up. "We demonstrate the jutsu we learned from the Forbidden Scroll, and then we'll get enough extra credit to pass the Genin Exam and become genin?"

"Huh? Who gave you two _that _idea?" Iruka asked.

"Why Mizuki-sensei of course," Konayuki chirped. "Right after the exams were graded."

At that moment Iruka froze. Mizuki's sudden shift in behavior, his eagerness to get to the test grades and participating in parts of the exam where it wasn't necessary. It was beginning to come together.

However, he didn't get to mull about it for too long, because suddenly a fuma shuuriken came whizzing through the trees aimed right at the two.

"Konayuki get down!" Naruto cried as he shoved Konayuki out of the way, the fuma shuriken heading right for him.

The next moment, Iruka threw himself between Naruto and the bladed weapon, wedging itself in his back. The would-be fatal injury was avoided because of the thick padding in the flak jacket he was wearing.

"Drat, I missed them. Oh well. At least I got the teacher," a snide voice grumbled from the trees.

"Who's there!" Iruka demanded as he twisted around, removing the weapon from his back as his eyes darted around into the treeline.

"Now now Iruka, you honestly can't be having _this _much trouble telling where I am," the assailant said as he stepped out of the trees, his silver hair and familiar smirk coming into view from the moonlight. "After all, we _are _coworkers."

"Mizuki?" Iruka asked in shock.

"The one and only," the teacher replied before turning to the two. "Now, Naruto, Konayuki, if you would be so kind, hand over the scroll."

"And then we show you the jutsu we learned?" Konayuki asked.

"So sorry Konayuki," Mizuki sighed as he removed a second fuma shuriken form his back. "But unfortunately, I have a prior engagement to attend to, so, you and the brat will have to disappear unfortunately."

"Naruto, don't give him the scroll!" Iruka pleaded to the blond. "He only wants it for himself! Don't give it to him!"

"Tell me Naruto. Do you wish to know why the villagers treated you so horrendously during your stint in this village?" Mizuki asked with a sneer. "Like you had a horrible disease, treated you like dirt, and hated you for even being alive?"

"No Mizuki! Don't tell him! You know it's forbidden!" Iruka cried out in an attempt to save Naruto from knowing his fate, but in vain as the now-traitor began to speak once more.

"You _are _the Kyuubi no Yoko!" Mizuki spat. "The reason the villagers treated you like the plague, threatened your life, and despised your very existence! It is because you are the incarnation of the beast that took their family members and homes from them! That is why this village despises you!"

For a minute Naruto didn't say anything. After a few seconds more, he spoke up however.

**Cue - Gettouka**

"So?" Naruto returned, tilting his head to the side. "It isn't like I care about what the villagers think. As long as I can be with my family, than nothing else matters," he said more to himself then Mizuki.

"_So_? SO_?_" Mizuki cried. "I tell you you're the demon that destroyed our village, and all you can say is _so_!"

"Maybe what you're saying is true. Or maybe what you're saying _isn't _true," Naruto spoke in a level tone. "You may be right, or you may be wrong," he said, but then decided to screw with the guy's head a little. "Or, maybe you _are _right," he said, his smile stretching to the sides of his face.

"W-What?" Mizuki muttered, not liking the look of the blond's smile.

"Maybe I really am the Kyuubi no Yoko incarnate. Maybe I really am the beast that attacked the village and killed throngs of people during the attack," Naruto stated. "But the real question isn't whether or not I _am _the demon I contain, or may not contain but _be_," he added with a placid look in his eye. "But rather… If I _am, _then what can you even do about it with the meager strength you possess?"

"What!" Mizuki asked, his resolve faltering a bit.

"_Don't worry, Iruka-sensei," _Konayuki whispered into the bleeding teacher's ear. _"Naruto-kun's just _messing _with Mizuki-sensei," _she said before rejoining him.

"If I really were the Kyuubi no Yoko, then what would someone like _you _be able to do?" Naruto asked flatly with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "It took the Forth Hokage everything he had to stop the Kyuubi, and even then he died afterwards. What chance does a school teacher turned traitor have against the most powerful biju in existence?"

"Rrrrrrrrrrr!" Mizuki growled, his anger overcoming his fear. "Don't underestimate me! I'll kill you myself and do what the villagers and the Forth Hokage _couldn't'_!"

"Enough talk!" Naruto said as he began generating chakra. "Ikuzo, Konayuki-chan!"

"Hai, Naruto-kun," Konayuki added as she began generating chakra too.

The next moment they formed a cross tiger seal before shouting-

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The next moment there was a massive cloud of smoke, but it was soon cleared by a sudden breeze, revealing not _one _Naruto and Konayuki, but them and 199 _additional _Naruto and Konayuki, all smiling evily as Mizuki nearly shitted himself.

"Matchup between Taju Kage Bunshin versus Mizuki… HAJIME!" Naruto and Konayuki ordered, each bringing an arm down and pointing at the traitor.

The next moment Mizuki cried out as he tried to throw his fuma shuriken in panic, but it was soon muffled as the 398 clones began wailing on him.

* * *

**Cue - ****Soprano Sax to Gengaku Gassou no tame no Bahasa Palus**

After the chakra in the kage bunshin finally gave out, the traitor's beating slowly came to an end, and the sun began to rise in the distance.

"Well… I think we've tenderized this traitor enough. What do you think?" Naruto asked Konayuki from his perch in the tree.

"I dunno. Looks pretty thorough to me," she said, counting the bruises, probable bone fractures, definite broken bones, and missing teeth.

The pool of blood underneath him was too conspicuous to be missed.

"Well, we kept the Forbidden Scroll safe, saved Iruka-sensei, and stopped the bad guy," Konayuki giggled happily as she gave the blond an enthusiastic hug.

"Yes. That we did," Naruto replied, putting an arm over the girl's shoulder with a smile on his face. "Thanks for the help."

"Hey, no problem. After all, we're family, and family sticks together," the girl replied.

_Naruto… Even after everything you went through, you chose to return to this village and even prevent the scroll from falling into the wrong hands, despite what happened to you, _Iruka thought as he watched the two enjoying each other's company. _Even though they didn't get the best grades, maybe they really _do _deserve to be genin._

"Hey, Naruto, can you come here for a moment," Iruka asked. "Oh, and close your eyes."

"I'll keep my eyes open, thank you," Naruto replied with his eyes narrowing a bit.

Iruka only sighed, knowing someone must've asked him that, then betrayed him in the past. "Okay then, you can keep your eyes open," he said as he took off his hitae-ate, then after a few seconds, had put it around Naruto's head.

"Iruka-sensei, what's this for?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the headband now adorning his head over his old one.

"Congratulations. You two pass the Genin Exams," Iruka answered with a smile.

"Ah, Naruto, Konayuki, I see you _did _make genin after all," a familiar voice stated as the faint rustling of feet against grass could be heard.

"Nanami-nee-chan?" Konayuki asked in surprise as the woman stepped out from behind the tree Iruka was leaning against. "When did you get here?"

"After I saw Mizuki sabotage your academic tests, I decided to see what he was plotting," Nanami stated.

"What? Mizuki messed with their test scores?" Iruka asked.

"But of course. After all, the hatred for the Kyuubi runs deep. And for no real reason aside from sheer foolishness on the villager's parts," she stated, Iruka's breath hitching at how she knew about the Kyuubi. "But that aside, I'm glad the two of you passed the genin exam."

"But I still don't have a headband," Konayuki pouted with her arms crossed, shooting a jealous stare toward Naruto's hitae-ate.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Nanami said as he reached inside her kimono, pulling out a Leaf Village hitae-ate. "I… _purloined _this one from the _other _instructor that messed with your tests," she continued, turning the small blood stain on it away from view.

"_Two _instructors messed with their exams?" Iruka asked, completely appalled.

"Like I said, the hatred for the Kyuubi runs deep," Nanami said as she helped the man to his feet. "Now, let's get those wounds treated, shall we?"

"But what about Mizuki?" Konayuki asked.

"Don't worry. Out in the elements, his body will be decomposed in one to two months time, provided he gets enough sun, and his scent carries well," Nanami stated evenly, causing Iruka to retch.

_I can't even tell if she's _serious _or not, _he thought grimly.

* * *

At the same time, dripping blood on the Ninja Academy principal's desk was Kuchinawa's severed head, resting impaled on five green-tinted elongated nails acting as makeshift legs.

Resting beneath one of the nails was a piece of paper with the kanji for **TRAITOR **on it, clearly written with delicate fingers. The writing was the same color as the blood dripping from the severed head, the late Kuchinawa's expression locked in a horrified expression forever as the severed appendage, if that's even the right word for it, dried out.

The hidden message would carry across quickly. At least if the two sabotaged tests at its sides were anything to say about it.

"_Don't mess with the Yasuri family."_

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Made a little Yu Yu Hakusho reference on the test thing, and a bit of an indirect reference to Yu Yu Hakusho where Naruto **_**implies **_**that he may really be the Kyuubi, as opposed to when Yusuke **_**outright **_**acted like he was the Mazuku.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. The part at the very end is something I think Nanami would do, and quite personally, something**_** I**_** would do too. **

**If I could grow my nails freakishly long and sharp like daggers anyway.  
That being said, I am perfectly sane, and 100% straight.  
Well, that last part isn't really relevant to this situation, but you know what I mean.**

**As for Konayuki taking the Genin Exam as well, it'd be too boring in my opinion if someone who's strength could someday rival Tsunade's were stuck in the village all the time without anything to do. Also, she just seems the type to be too enthusiastic to not want to train with her adoptive little brother.**

* * *

**Translations:  
Ohayo = Good morning  
Henge = Transformation  
Kawamiri = Replacement  
Bunshin = Clone  
Sensei = Teacher  
Kyojutsu **_**very **_**roughly means "Kyotouryuu Technique". Not to be confused with Kyujitsu, which means "Healing Technique"  
Fuma Shuriken = Giant Shuriken  
Kyuubi no Yoko = Nine Tailed Fox  
Biju = Tailed Beast  
Ikuzo = Let's go  
Hai = Yes/Right (meaning "yes")  
Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multi Shadow Clone Technique  
Hajime = Begin**


	4. Evaluation of the Seventh Head

After the Genin Exams had been completed, and Naruto and Konayuki had been admitted into the ninja ranks after the little misunderstanding, Sarutobi sent out a letter to all the graduating students saying there'd be a slight delay in the time they'd be assigned to their Jounin sensei until they reached jounin themselves, resigned, or in the worst case scenario, died.

On the morning after Naruto and Konayuki had stopped Mizuki from stealing the Forbidden Scroll, the two immediately collapsed onto the couch for a nap, unconsciously using one another as a pillow.

Thankfully, under Togame's supervision, Shichika had used the large dusting fan that was in the attic to clear out the majority of the dust on the first floor, and he would begin working on the second floor later that day. The third floor would come last, but the attic would be dusted on a monthly basis so that everything didn't end up covered by an inch of dust once more.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto groggily woke up to the sound of footsteps coming from the dojo downstairs. The silence of the house caused the footsteps to echo as tiny gusts of wind echoed.

After getting dressed, Naruto walked downstairs and silently slid the dojo door open. Upon entering the dojo, he saw that Shichika was running through his Kyotouryuu katas, compressed gusts of air flying off of his fists, feet, knees, and elbows into wind chimes that served as targets.

"Ah, ohayo, Shichika-san," Naruto bowed.

"Oh, Naruto, ohayo," Shichika greeted as he held his hands at his sides like he was about to perform an elbow strike, only to lash his arm out in a straight thrust, shaking the trio of wind chimes at the other end of the dojo. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, fine," Naruto replied. "I see you're running through your katas this morning. Want some help?"

"That would be appreciated," Shichika said as he and Naruto faced off, Shichika assuming the Lily of the Valley stance, while Naruto slid into the Fig Tree stance. "Hey Naruto. Can I ask you something?" he asked as he lashed out with a palm strike, Naruto sliding backwards to avoid the bone-crushing hit.

"Sure," Naruto asked as he retaliated with an axe kick, Shichika catching the kick between his hands before tossing Naruto backwards over his head. "Fire away."

"I'm afraid my skills are becoming dull," Shichika lamented. "I've been able to upkeep my ability through the last five and a half years through practicing with you, Konayuki, and Nee-chan, but I still feel like I'm slipping. Like I'm becoming dull regardless of what I do."

"Well truthfully, there isn't a real substitute for actual combat," Naruto replied with a left-handed hand chop.

"While that may be true, I can't just go around fighting people for no reason," Shichika replied as he repelled the strike.

"True," Naruto said dodging a series of quick palm strikes before settling back into his stance, a bit of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Wait… I think I may have an idea," he said after a few minutes.

"Huh?" Shichika replied.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi sat at his desk looking over the various forms for the genin that had passed their exams, and so far, he couldn't figure out how to finish that one last formation.

After Naruto and Konayuki had stopped Mizuki, and that it was revealed that their tests had been tampered with, and upon inspection, the ninja tools the two used, the two were able to easily pass the exam with the equivalent to a **B-**. Despite that however, he just couldn't seem to fit the two into any team.

The heirs to the Hyuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka clans (though in the case of the latter that was up to debate) were set up to be a reconnaissance and tracking team, so he couldn't split them up.

The heirs to the Yamanaki, Nara, and Akimichi clans were set together to be a capture and interrogation team, and because they were to be the next generation to the InoShikaCho Trio.

And then there was Sasuke and Sakura. While both of them were relatively high-achievers, the prior more so than the latter, after the reports of their aggression towards Naruto, he knew placing either of them with Naruto's squad was just _waiting _for an "accident" to happen.

Lastly was the fact that Naruto and Konayuki were the odd ones out. He knew he couldn't split them up, or risk the blond's wrath, and he was already on thin ice as it was (and rightly so). Considering how the two of them worked so well together, maybe it would be best to set them up under a special case, with a Jounin-sensei who didn't treat Naruto like the demon he contained.

As he mulled this over, the beeping from the secretary's desk caught his attention.

"Yes Miko?"

"_You have some guests wishing to see you. Two males and one female. They're calling themselves the Yasuri family. Should I let them in?"_

"Please do," Sarutobi stated, knowing just who that was.

A second later the door to his office opened, Naruto entering with Shichika and Togame at his sides.

"Naruto. Good morning. What brings you to my office today?" Sarutobi asked.

"I was wondering if there was a way you could inducted Shichika into Konoha's ninja ranks without having to go through the ninja academy," Naruto said getting straight to the point.

"That's an odd request. Not that there isn't such a thing happened before in the past, but why do you ask this?" the old man asked.

"I am afraid that I may be growing dull without living opponents to face," Shichika stated taking a seat, looming a little over the old man. "Like I've explained to Naruto this morning, even with my training and sparring, I can't seem to get the same experience I did during my travels, when I fought against living opponents."

"Could you tell us the standard procedure for this kind of thing?" Togame asked. "I wish to know all the details before we commit to anything."

"Well, while this procedure is normally for nuke-nin who have defected from their villages for one reason or another, Shichika may still be able to apply," Sarutobi stated as he rubbed his chin and rested his hand from the paperwork. "Now normally, defectors would be placed on a probationary period, however since Shichika is not in that category, then we can talk about the Evaluation Exam."

"Evaluation Exam?" Naruto asked. "Like an evaluation of Shichika's skills."

"Precisely," Sarutobi stated. "Hypothetically, after he has sparred against a few opponents, a rank will be decided for him based on his performance by an impartial group of observers, and by those who happen to be watching. Afterwards, once his skills have been listed, we'll be able to direct him towards skills that can supplement for his shortcomings."

"I see. And once he's part of Konoha, he'll be able to participate in missions. Hopefully get to fight some living opponents?" Togame asked.

"That is true. However, the life of a shinobi can be a dangerous one. There won't always be a guarantee that he'll make it out of missions alive," Sarutobi stated.

"Life is not without its dangers," Shichika stated calmly. "If I were to die in combat, then that would simply mean that was as far as I was meant to go."

"Hmm… Well then, if you're in agreement to this, I'll see about arranging the fights," Sarutobi said, finishing this piece of business as he rose from his seat and stretched his back. "I should have the fights ready in a few hours. Maybe by this afternoon. Until that time, rest up at your home for now. I'll send a messenger pigeon for you where and when you need to go."

"Hai," they nodded before rising and leaving the office, Shichika still a bit perplexed that after all the ninja he'd killed, he might actually _become _one.

Those who he had slain would probably be rolling in their graves there and then.

* * *

After being notified that the fights had been set up a few hours later, Shichika, Togame, and Nanami made their way to the designated training ground for the fights. While Naruto and Konayuki took that day to rest, Nanami tagged along to see just what this village's ninja were made of.

Along with the hokage were a throng of various ninja. The reason they were there was because they heard about a special evaluation, and these were usually interesting to watch. Moreso because this Shichika wasn't an ex-nuke-nin, but a normal warrior. Though after looking at his outfit, the _normal _label was debatable.

"Ah, Shichika-san, Togame-san. So glad you two could make it," Sarutobi greeted as the three approached.

"Well we did as you to set this up. Otherwise it'd be redundant if we _didn't _show up," Togame stated, Shichika nodding in agreement.

"Tell me, where are Naruto and Konayuki?" Sarutobi asked.

"Resting. After the little _problem _yesterday, they needed the rest," Nanami answered flatly. "You really _should _clean the _vermin _out of this village," she continued as her eyes became dark. "Because if you don't… then _I _will," she said holding her arms behind her back, the tips of five long claws peaking around the edges of her kimono, a wave of KI heading right for Sarutobi.

"I-I'll be sure to take care of things," Sarutobi answered. _This girl. Her killing intent is almost as strong as Orochimaru's. A terrifying thought._

At the same time, several of those gathered there tried to figure out the hidden meaning to the pale woman's question. They didn't notice her claws, but did notice the KI coming from her, and normally someone so frail shouldn't have enough experience to generate that kind of killing intent.

"Anyway, Shichika-san, I would like to introduce to you your opponents for this evaluation. Each is a prominent figure in each of their respective fields, and your given rank will be determined on how many fights you are able to win," Sarutobi said as he gestured for four figures to step forward from the crowd, each one with something that made then greatly unique in both appearance and gait.

"Greetings Shichika! My name is Maito Gai!" the first figure replied enthusiastically. He had a muscular build that looked like it was made from years of intense training and practice, and wore a green spandex suit over nearly all of him. Aside from that were a set of orange legwarmers vertically segmented, a green flak jacket, blue ninja sandals, and his red-clothed hitae-ate around his waist. His dark hair was in a bowl cut, he had a strong looking jaw and white teeth, and over his eyes were the fuzziest pair of double-decker eyebrows he ever did see.

"Yo. The names Kakashi Hatake," the second figure greeted, his nose buried in an orange book with the depiction of a chibi-man chasing a chibi-lady carrying a bouquet of flowers. He had silver hair and kinda looked like a scarecrow, and had his left eye covered by his hitae-ate. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a red spiral pattern on the shoulders, black pants with bandages at the ankles and on his left thigh, and wore fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back.

"Hello, Shichika-san. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Kurenai Yuhi," the third figure, the only female among that group, greeted politely. She had wavy dark hair, beautiful yet intimidating red eyes, and matching lipstick with a full figure, but not too pronounced. She wore a fishnet shirt under a long sleeved battle dress with the left sleeve removed, much like Togame's was, thick white bindings with thorn-like markings on them, had bandages around her hands and down to mid-thigh, and wore shinobi sandals.

"_*Cough cough*_ Hello. _*Cough cough*_ I'm _*cough*_ Gekko Hayate, but you can just _*cough*_ call me Hayate," the fourth figure greeted. His skin was pale, with bags under his eyes, and he looked like he was even more sick than Nanami was on her worst days. His hair stuck out messily from his cap, with a tuft between his eyes. He wore pretty much the same outfit as Kakashi did, though with a couple differences; on his back he carried a katana in a black sheath, and his hitae-ate was more like a cap with the plate on the front.

"So then these are my opponents?" Shichika asked.

"Yes. They have been told not to hurt you too much, though you may still get hurt," Sarutobi said as more a formality than anything else. "Whenever you're ready, you may begin."

"Very well then. I'll begin now," Shichika said as he stepped out to the field. He wasn't really one to want to wait too long.

As the spectators leaned against trees or took seats on the ground ready to watch, Shichika and Gai stood across from each other as they began to settle into their own stances. Even though the latter dressed oddly, making the prior look more normal, his taijutsu skill was not to be trifled with.

"If I cannot defeat you, then I shall do five hundred upside down pushups on my thumbs," Gai said doing the Nice Gai pose.

"Very well. However by that point, you'll be torn into pieces," Shichika said, a playful smile on his lips.

"Ah! So you too take practice in the use of the catchphrase," Gai replied heartily. "Bravo my friend. If the rumors about you were true, we should get along just fine."

"Oh great. Someone _else_ with a catchphrase," Kakashi sighed.

"Oh right. As if you don't," Anko grunted.

"Well at least mine isn't "_Die you fucking pussy! Come back here so I can rip out your eyeballs and cram them up your ass!",_" Kakashi responded to the purple-haired woman.

"Hey, that was just one time and you know it," Anko growled back.

"Matchup between Maito Gai and Shichika Yasuri…" Togame announced as she ignored the peanut gallery behind her. "HAJIME!" she said as she brought her hand down.

The next moment the two rushed one another, both their right fists connecting and sending a shockwave of compressed air to their sides, nearly knocking those in a standing position off their feet, Togame flying backwards and into a bush, her skirt barely covering her modesty as it did so.

At the same time on the field, Shichika and Gai's fists and feet jumped out at one another, either striking their opponent's limbs or being blocked, neither one yielding as they continued to struggle.

After the duel of fists and feet continued for a few moments, Gai leapt back, his feet trailing along the dirt before he stopped, then rushed forward and jumped, a column of dust in his wake as he soared through the air and towards his opponent.

"Dianamikku Entorii!" Gai suddenly roared as he flew at Shichika in a flying kung fu kick with his left foot extended.

Shichika quickly planted his feet on the ground and and held his forearms across his chest with the backs facing forward.

**WHAM**

The next moment however, instead of being plowed over like was predicted when someone got hit by that attack, Shichika stood his ground, despite him being pushed ten feet back, his feet dragging through the dirt from the impact before waving his arms away from himself the moment he stopped, Gai flipping backwards and onto the ground twenty feet back.

_That attack was almost as strong as the Soto Kanazuchi's swing, _Shichika mused as he clenched and unclenched his fists to get the feeling back into his arms. _However, Gai himself didn't seem to have enough weight behind his attack to do any real damage to my arms, _he continued as he looked at his arms, only to frown slightly as he saw the sandal marks on his forearms.

"_*Sigh* _What a hassle,_" _he sighed as he looked towards the sky for a moment before facing his opponent once more.

"So you were able to withstand the Dynamic Entry eh?" Gai mused as he rubbed his chin. "GREAT JOB!" he suddenly burst out, a massive grin on his face holding two thumbs up. "Not everyone could perform such a feat! It seems that the flames of your youth burn brightly!"

"I'm in my thirties," Shichika stated in his own profound way.

"Age is but merely a number," Gai stated. "Youth lies in how young your heart is. Not in how old your body is."

"Huh?" was Shichika's brilliant response.

"Is he normal?" Togame asked the aging kage.

"I… can't really comment on that," the man sighed as the two began to fight once more.

The next moment, Gai and Shichika rushed each other before lashing out with numerous punches and kicks, their limbs naught but blurs as they continued to strike at one another. However, Shichika's reach exceeded Gai's, as did his height, giving him the advantage before he made his next move.

"Kyotouryuu: Bellflower!" Shichika cried as his left hand darted forward and grabbed Gai's jumpsuit sleeve by the wrist.

The next moment Gai found himself lifted off the ground, twisted, and flipped around until he was on Shichika's back, his sleeves gripped in Shichika's corresponding hands as he held his arms out above his head while hunched forward, Gai's own arms twisted behind his head. As he flailed about, realizing that Shichika's tall build made this technique perfect for incapacitating an enemy, he suddenly found himself being flipped over Shichika's head until his face met the dirt seconds later.

Anko, having assumed the referee role along with Togame for the hell of it stepped forward, her arm raised toward Shichika. Moreso because he was simply that tall.

"Maito Gai is down! The winner is Shichika Yasuri!" Anko announced, ignoring the pouting look coming from the white-haired woman beside her.

"Yes! He did it!" Togame cheered after changing her attitude, while Nanami remained placid. Though she acted bored on the outside, on the inside she was so far impressed.

* * *

After the match, as Gai began doing his 500 upside-down-pushups-with-his-thumbs, Kakashi walked out to the field and faced Shichika, a careful expression showing on the 1/8th of his face that showed as he tried to figure out who this guy was. To fight Maito Gai, Konoha's taijutsu specialist, to a standstill was no small feat, and he didn't even have the benefit of a Sharingan eye to help when things got really hairy.

Or in Gai's case, _spandex_y.

After everyone took a few minutes to fix their clothes and compose themselves from the sudden gust of wind that the two fighters had caused, Togame flipped out of the bushes and came forward after fixing her skirt.

"Matchup between Kakashi Hatake and Shichika Yasuri… HAJIME!" Togame announced.

At that call, Shichika assumed his primary stance and prepared for combat, however, Kakashi had yet to take up any form of stance. Instead his nose was buried in that orange book of his.

_Hmmm… This must be some form of distracting technique, _Shichika mused to himself as he let his shoulder muscles relax a bit. _To buy time until he strikes. All I can do is wait._

At the same time while Kakashi read his book, his lone eye looked over to Shichika, who seemed to be rather composed for someone who's opponent was disregarding him but opting to read a book on the battlefield.

_Odd. By now most people would've complained about me reading on the battlefield. However, it seems that Shichika is being oddly patient, _Kakashi mused to himself as he continued to read his book. _Maybe there's more to him then that simple look of his implies._

From the spectator's audience, Shichika and Kakashi remained in their respective stances for the entire next five minutes. Neither one was moving, minus their breathing, and to tell the truth, those there were beginning to nod off.

The next moment Shichika rushed forward, a cloud of dust in his wake as he approached Kakashi, who quickly backpedalled to avoid the sudden attack, only for Shichika to leap high into the air above him.

"Kyotouryuu: Rakka Rouzeki!" Shichika intoned as he flew down at Kakashi with his right foot raised above his head.

Kakashi, having underestimated his opponent's descending speed, quickly leapt back, but not before his opponent's heel came down at him, the axe kick shredding his book like an axe through wet toilet paper.

The next moment, the entire clearing was struck into silence as the pieces of the book began to float down to the ground in a thin spread. Everyone who knew Kakashi knew that messing with his porn carried dire consequences, as was why he was allowed to read it in public, and the fact that the book that was shredded was a limited edition only made it worse for the shirtless man.

"You… You…" Kakashi growled as his now empty hands twitched.

"Yes?" Shichika asked, obviously not seeing the significance of what he'd just destroyed.

"You just destroyed my Limited Edition: Icha Icha Summer Edition!" Kakashi roared as he suddenly flashed through handseals in anger. "You're dead!" he roared as his left hand was suddenly consumed by lightning, the sound of a thousand birds chirping filling the air. "CHIDORI!"

"Kakashi no!" Sarutobi cried as the enraged jounin lunged at the shirtless man with an unmatched fury in his eyes.

However, to his shock, Shichika had yet to move, instead he ran at him before lashing his right arm out towards Kakashi's attack, looking like he was going to meet it with his own extended hand.

"Kyotouryuu: Patrina!" Shichika cried as his right hand darted around Kakashi's chidori at the last second and grasped his wrist. The next moment he slid his left foot along the ground and into Kakashi's own, dislodging it from the ground as he pulled Kakashi's attack past him before pulling the man from his feet.

The next moment Kakashi found himself upside down and completely helpless as Shichika crouched down at his exposed flank.

"Kyotouryuu: Second Secret Technique…" Shichika stated as he pressed his hands together, his ring, middle, and index fingers coming together to form a point as his pinkies and thumbs curled back against his hands.

_That handsign! It's like the- _Sarutobi thought to himself-

"Take no Ko!" he cried as he drove his hands forward.

**Squitch**

" . . . " was everyone's intelligent response before-

"IEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kakashi cried as he was launched thirty feet into the air.

_. . . Sennin Goroshi, _Sarutobi finished, paling slightly as Kakashi lay face-down in the dirt, trying to dig his pants out of his ass.

"Kakashi is down! _In more ways than one,_" Anko announced, but kept that last part to herself. "The Winner is Shichika Yasuri!"

In the gathered audience, all the guys self-consciously rubbed their rears as they felt like someone had stepped over their graves after watching what Shichika had done to Kakashi. The obviously more painful variant tended to have that effect on people.

At the same time, the gathered females, who decided to hell with it, cheered as the smut-reading perv finally got it up the ass (in the worst way possible). The kinds of books he read made women look bad by comparison.

At the same time, Nanami maintained a neutral expression on her face, but was still impressed with what she's seen. Not from her brother, but from Kakashi, since everyone had made a big deal about that move he used where he held lightning in his left palm.

_That move could be useful, _Nanami thought to herself as she slid her hands behind her back, a tiny spark of lightning dancing across her fingertips, completely unnoticed. _I'm glad I came here to watch._

Well, Sarutobi had looked over his shoulder at the minuscule surge of chakra, but didn't see anything that would constitute needing immediate attention and turned his attention back to the match. "Nurse! Would you please put Kakashi's arm in a splint?"

For the most part, Nanami's observation remained unnoticed.

* * *

After the battle between Shichika and Kakashi ended, the latter hiding behind a tree and fervently trying to dig his pants and boxers out of his ass after he was violated, those watching decided to take a short break while Shichika rested. Gai continued to do his upside down thumb pushups, and Kakashi nursed his ass.

At the same time, Shichika meditated in the middle of the field, Togame taking the time to wipe the sweat off his body that he had accumulated. The gathered females blushed and tried to conceal their joygasms as the white-haired beauty ran the white towel over Shichika's toned and muscled form, suppressing silent _Kyaaaaa_s so they wouldn't look unprofessional.

Anko meanwhile licked her lips at the tasty morsel sitting before her. _Ah, nothing better than watching a well-muscled man sweat. Plus he's got a nice ass to boot. Maybe I can convince him to help me with some… night time _exercises_, _she mused to herself, then noticed how the white-haired woman was checking him over to make sure he had no injuries. _Heh. Maybe I can persuade him to bring… help. Hehe, _she added with a Cheshire grin on her face.

After a brief ten minute break, everyone having either rested or gone to the bathroom, the woods being everyone's toilet as was done since the beginning of time, the white-haired woman ceased her fretting over Shichika and once more assumed the starting referee position.

"Matchup between Kurenai Yuhi and Shichika Yasuri… HAJIME!" Togame announced.

As Shichiks stood ready on the field, his opponent's mind was racing as she stood across from him.

_So it's my turn now huh? Well, considering what I've seen thus far, I can't really underestimate this guy. He was able to introduce Gai to the dirt, and gave it to Kakashi up the ass. I can't risk him getting too close to me, or I may end up on the ground as well. I'll have to end this quickly, _Kurenai thought to herself as she weighed her options. While she was somewhat proficient with taijutsu and ninjutsu, it was far below the scale of Gai and Kakashi respectively, making her only real advantage in this battle her genjutsu. And she had just the one for this situation.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" she intoned as she flashed through handseals before disappearing in a swirl of sakura petals.

The next moment a large sakura tree sprouted behind Shichika before suddenly touching his back, tendrils of wood arching across his arms, legs, and body until he was constricted, the world around him turning into a white haze as the occasional sakura petal drifted past his vision.

For a moment, he stood bound to the tree that had somehow sprouted behind him. After looking around, a placid expression on his face, Kurenai suddenly rose out of the tree, a kunai in her hand as she looked at the man she had trapped in her illusion.

"This is the end for you," Kurenai said as she drove her kunai toward Shichika.

However, before the blade could make contact with Shichika, his left hand suddenly moved through the tree bark like it were made of water, grabbing her wrist and stopping the kunai mid-swing thanks to his arm's long reach.

"What?" Kurenai gasped in shock as her mind finally registered what had happened.

"Kyotouryuu: Peony," Shichika stated as his right arm passed through the illusion as well, his hand outstretched with the bottom facing Kurenai, a series of blue and white afterimages trailing behind it before it made contact.

The next moment Kurenai was sent flying, her illusion fading around Shichika before she returned to the ground below with a low thump.

**Thump**

At this sight, those gathered could only gape. Kurenai was a genjutsu specialist, and yet this newcomer was able to see through the illusion, and use it to trap the genjutsu mistress as well.

"How did you see through my genjutsu? You didn't even dispel it," Kurenai said as she rubbed her bruised ribs.

"Your illusions may be very realistic, but they aren't like that of the holy man's I fought against," Shichika said as he extended a hand to help her up.

After rubbing her rib for another second, she took the man's hand before being hoisted to her feet, still a little peeved that she had to look up so far just to meet this man's eye. _Holy man huh? Whoever he is, he must be a _real _genjutsu master_ _if this guy can see through _mine _so easily._

"Kurenai Yuhi is unable to continue! The winner is Shichika Yasuri!" Anko announced, a slow and dumbstruck applause coming from the crowd at the display.

"Hmmmm… Impressive," Sarutobi stated as he smoked his pipe. "Would you care to enlighten us as to _who _this holy man is he mentioned?" he said turning to Togame.

"I'm afraid that even if we told you, you wouldn't be able to find him despite your best efforts," Togame sighed.

"Is he really that elusive?" Asuma asked.

At that question, Togame opened her eyes, her left eye cross-slitted once more. However, this was the first time Sarutobi had seen it.

"From what he's said, he's had over 300 years of practice to know how to hide from people," she replied, earning a few confused and shocked looks. "Even if you _could _find him, you wouldn't be able to touch him. Plus, from what Shichika told me of his illusions, as well as the ones I was under myself, only someone with an extremely powerful will could pierce them. Of course, even then, we never really were able to touch him, almost like he was never there at all to begin with."

"Ah… I see…" Sarutobi stated as he smoked his pipe. _I guess the old saying is true. No matter how good someone is, there's always someone better. Also, what kind of doujutsu was that? Or was it even one at all?_

After a few moments, another thought struck him. _Wait, did she say 300 years? __Just what kind of life did Shichika lead?_

* * *

After Kurenai's ribs were looked at, none being broken, though she'd be sore and bruised for a few days, the next match began, Hayate and Shichika standing across from each other in this final matchup.

"Matchup between Gekkou Hayate and Shichika Yasuri… HAJIME!" Togame announced.

Shichika slid into his stance, taking note of how his opponent held his sword. He wasn't a novice by any definition of the word. From what he could tell, he made his own strength, with his own hands. Not like the Eleven Retainers of the Yanari Shogunate, who mistook the power of Kiki Shikizaki's Perfected Twelve Deviant Blades as their own. No. Hayate's power was very real.

_It has been a while since I have faced a swordsman of this caliber, _Shichika mused to himself as he took in as many details as he could about his opponent before he struck. _While he may appear sick like Nee-chan, his body has obviously been trained to use the sword. I wonder what kind of signature move he will use. Will it be something flashy, or something subtle?_

At the same time, Hayate weighed his options in his mind as he looked at his opponent. While his height made him a bigger target, his lean frame was obviously built from many years of training. Maybe even his entire lifetime. From what he could gather from his opponent's measurements, his strength, musculature, and balance were nearly perfect, even by shinobi standards. Most would train their entire lives and not come close to getting that kind of physical perfection. Sure Gai trained himself into the ground for many years, in some cases literally, but Shichika was on a whole other level.

_I cannot kill him, but at the same time, my honor as a swordsman would be marred if I left this fight without at least dealing a single blow to him. The only think I can do is give it my all and hope I don't do too much damage, _Hayate finished as he rushed forward, his intentions made known with his next words.

"Mikazuki no Mai," he intoned as one became three, and the group flew toward Shichika from three angles.

At the same time, Shichika's eyes darted around the clearing, calculating the distance of each clone to him, which direction they'd come at him from with their slash attacks, and most importantly, which one would be the real one.

A few of those gathered there blinked, and when their eyes had caught up with them, Hayate was holding onto his sword, his feet lifted off the ground as Shichika held the blade between his hands like in the movies.

"What… the… hell?" Anko asked in shock as her eyes processed what she was seeing.

"I'm seeing it, but I'm not believing it…" Asuma added, mouth agape as his cigarette landed on his toe. However, he was simply too shocked to notice it.

"What just happened?" Kurenai awed, Hayate holding onto his blade fervently as Shichika held it between his hands.

"I'll tell you what happened," Kakashi grunted, an icepack held to his ass with one hand as he had raised his hitae-ate to reveal his sharingan with the unoccupied one.

**Flashback Start**

Shichika's left hand darted left, shattering the first blade before kicking the clone in the chest with a right-legged roundhouse kick to the neck and dispelling it, then backhanded the Hayate clone's blade coming at him from his right before kicking it in the stomach with his right leg, dispelling it as easily as he had the other clone.

Not a moment later, Hayate came down at him in an overhead slash.

The next moment as Shichika resumed facing his opponent, he clapped his hands together on the blade, and Hayate almost lost his grip when it failed to move.

**Flashback End**

Hayate continued to hold onto his sword, not wanting to let go, since if he surrendered his blade, then he may lose any chance he had of winning. Taijutsu wasn't really his forte, and while he had a fair portion of ninjutsu, none of them could really be used in a sparring match like this without hurting his opponent too badly. Genjutsu was practically nonexistent for him.

Of course, considering the guy could to toe to toe with the likes of Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai with hardly any form of injury at all, the only way to fight someone like that would be to completely overpower him, and by the looks of things, he had yet to reveal his full skill due to how little he seemed to be exerting himself. True he had those scars on him meaning that he actually _could _be injured, but they looked like the kind of scars a person would purposely receive in order to get at an opponent before killing them.

That being said, the fact that his opponent had done something that was once thought impossible outside the silver screen made him think that his kenjutsu would be useless. Especially if he could counter his Mikazuki no Mai. He himself didn't catch it because it was just too fast.

"This technique has no name," Shichika stated as he held the blade between his hands. "That's just how simple a move it is."

_SIMPLE? _everyone thought with WTF looks on their faces. Kakashi's especially hilarious with an ice pack to his ass.

The next moment Shichika jerked his hands to the side, shattering Hayate's blade into pieces much to the wielder's apparent horror. Blades weren't supposed to be able to be broken with one's bare hands.

"Ah!" Hayate gasped in surprise as the world seemed to slow around him.

"Kyotouryuu: Kyouka Suigetsu," Shichika said as he drew his right arm back before bring his palm forward into his opponent's sternum, catching him in midair before the sick-nin was sent flying before landing in some bushes.

"I think we've seen enough," Anko stated as she saw Hayate's legs sticking out of the shrubbery. "The winner of whatever the hell this gathering is, is Shichika Yasuri!"

"You all did very well. Quite strong," Shichika commented, causing those me mentioned to nod. "If you did not have to hold back for my sake, I probably could've done something more… flashy," he said at the end, causing those there to sweatdrop at that statement.

"Oh Shichika, such a joker as always," Togame laughed as she pat the small of his back playfully. More so because she couldn't reach any higher than that even on tip toes.

"So, Sarutobi-san. What do you figure Shichika's ninja rank would be from his performance," Nanami asked.

"Well… Taking into account that he has yet to learn any actual ninjutsu, but that his taijutsu-" Sarutobi started-

"_Ken_jutsu," Nanami corrected.

"Er- Right," Sarutobi amended awkwardly. "That his _kenjutsu_ is very versatile, we'll see how he does as a tokubestu jounin before seeing if he can move up to full jounin after a probationary period. How does that work for you?"

"Hmmm… I suppose it's fitting," Togame stated. "What class of missions would a tokubestu jounin be able to take regularly?"

"At the lowest C-Rank, which while holding some risk, is survivable to a competent ninja. At the highest, B-Rank, which has more risk than C-Rank, but pays much better," Sarutobi answered. "A-Rank are only given to full jounin, and S-Rank are for the Hokage only, or for jounin that have Hokage approval, as well as the approval of three other full jounin. At least by this village's standards anyway."

"I see," Togame stated.

"Well Shichika, I'm truly impressed," Sarutobi said walking up to the man. "As of this moment, I would like to welcome you into the Konoha Ninja Forces," he said pulling out a new hitae-ate before handing it up to the shirtless man. From behind him, one of the chunin brought forward a flak jacket like most chunin wore.

" . . . Does it come in any other colors?" he asked simply while holding up one end of the cloth of the hitae-ate. After putting on the flak jacket, he also noticed that it clung a little too tightly to his frame. "Also, does this come in a larger size? Maybe with more pockets?"

"Take the headband to the requisitions counter in the Hokage Tower and they'll dye it whatever color you wish," Sarutobi answered. "As for the jacket, I could only guess what size you'd need. You can exchange that men's large for a men's extra large."

"Ah. I see," Shichika replied simply while walking off towards the Hokage Tower and pulled on his new flak jacket. "Maybe something in red. A larger size would be nice, since this one seems to be constricting my movements too much for my tastes."

"Simple things for simple minds I suppose," Togame stated with a slight grin as she followed behind him. "Nanami, you coming with us?" she asked while looking back.

"You go on ahead. There's somewhere in town I'd like to head," Nanami said as she walked off into the forest on her own towards the village.

"Okay. See you later Nee-chan," Shichika replied.

* * *

A bit of a walk later, Nanami found herself at an old-fashioned weapon shop away from the main drag of the village, a wooden sign on top reading **Higurashi Blades **in painted black letters. From what she'd been able to pick up from the ninja she'd encountered in the village, this was _the _place to come for if you wanted special weapons made. And she had just the weapons in mind.

At the same time inside the store, a brown-haired girl in a pink Chinese shirt with her hair up in buns was reading a copy of _Kunoichi Monthly, _flipping through the pages until she heard the door open, causing the bell in its path to ring. Entering the store and heading for the counter was a frail-looking woman in a teal-colored kimono, her hair a dark forest green with some pink accents.

"Welcome to Higurashi Blades, where we only deal with the sharpest and strongest blades around. How can I help you," the girl greeted.

"I was wondering if you could look at these," the woman said as she dug into her sleeves. "I heard this was the best weapon store in the village, and was hoping you could help me with these," she said pulling out the contents of her sleeve and putting them on the counter.

Now laying on the counter were a pair of fuzzy yellow caltrops, three black barbs forming a triangular base on the table's surface, while a fourth poked straight up. The fur on them however seemed a bit mottled, and the edges of the barbs worn only slightly.

"Caltrops? I haven't seen people use these in forever," Tenten mused as she held one of the projectiles in her fingers. "Yow! The hooks on these prongs look like they'd dig into you pretty deep. How'd you come across these?"

"_**Slay me by the sword… please… If I died by suicide poisoning… I wouldn't be able to face my comrades in the next life…"**_a voice spoke into her mind from memory.

"I dug them out of my stomach and back. Flesh and all," Nanami answered simple like that were _normal_.

Tenten reeled back slightly. "Flesh and _all_?"

"Yes. Flesh and all," Nanami repeated. "But that aside, I've actually grown to like these weapons. I was wondering if I could commission some replicas. Would this be enough for a dozen?" she asked as she pulled some money out of her sleeve and placed it on the counter.

After shaking the shock out of her system, debating what the woman said was true or not, Tenten counted the money before looking back at the girl. "Well, since this is a relatively unique weapon that hasn't been used in a while, I suppose we could cut the regular price down a bit for the work."

"When can I expect them back?" Nanami asked.

"Well… considering you want replicas, we'll need to study them and see what they're made of, then copy the prong design," Tenten mused as she rolled the caltrop on her open palm. "All in all, maybe a month. Month and a half," she said passing Nanami a commission requisition form.

"Thank you very much," Nanami stated as she began to sign out the paperwork. "I'd like for the fuzzy coat to be a normal shade of yellow please, and the prongs ebony."

"Normal shade of yellow… ebony…" Tenten repeated as she scribbled that down onto the form before taking the money back. "Okay then. That's been noted. Just give me an address and I'll deliver them, free of charge for your first commission since you've just moved here."

"Oh that's okay. I can just pick them up myself," Nanami replied with a smile before turning around to leave.

After the kimono-wearing woman closed the door, Tenten finally let that shiver she'd been holding in crawl up her back, her body twitching visibly.

"That woman, she wasn't _joking _when she said she dug them out of her flesh," Tenten cringed as she looked down at the caltrops on the counter. "I can just tell. Those weren't the eyes of a liar. And from someone as frail as her no less."

Shaking those thoughts away, she placed the caltrops on a small tray before heading for the back of the shop.

"Hey mom, dad! We've just got a commission request," she said as she walked into the back room, the money, commission request form, and weapons to be replicated on the tray she was carrying.

**

* * *

****Author's Notes:  
Shichika fighting Gai to a draw is accredited to his vast reserves of dexterity and stamina, both of which he's had time to build on his island home to merely inhuman degrees for the 19 years he had trained in the Kyotouryuu art. Also, through the course of collecting Shikizaki Kiki's 12 Perfected Deviant Blades, his pain threshold has been increased exponentially past normal levels.**

**Shichika using a Kyotouryuu**_**fied **_**version of the Sennin Goroshi (1000 Years of Death) on Kakashi is my own little way of bashing him for reading smut out in the open. That kind of thing should only be done behind closed doors in my opinion. Either that or at least away from people who don't want to put up with it.**

**Before anyone complains about Shichika breaking Kurenai's genjutsu with hardly any effort because she's the village's genjutsu master, remember that he broke through Rinne Higaki's illusionary techniques as well, and by contrast, the holy man's illusionary techniques are far superior to Kurenai's, especially since they warp reality to such an extent that they impact upon reality itself, as seen in Episode 10 when Rinne made the forest, stone wall, tree, hole, and ladder disappear like they weren't even there to begin with.**

**As for Hayate, Shichika has beaten plenty of opponents who use swords, going so far as to break a pair of bandit's swords with his bare hands in Episode 2. And just to clear something up, the Kyotouryuu kenjutsu style is where the practitioner forges their own body into their "blade", so in a sense, Shichika, Nanami, and Naruto himself, are katana.**

**P.S.  
On a final note, the caltrops that Nanami wants replicated belonged to Maniwa Mitsubachi (an antagonist who died in Episode 4, whose second-to-last words rung into her head in the chapter). The technique they are utilized in is ****Maniwa Ninpou: Makibishi Shidan****, or ****Maniwa Ninja Art: Caltrops Bullet****. I felt kinda sorry for the poor guy, and plus the Mikibishi Shidan is just that cool, so I wanted to show a little Katanagatari stuff in this FanFic. Can't have it only being Kyotouryuu moves can I? **

**

* * *

****Translations:  
Kata(s) = Form(s)  
Dianamikku Entorii = Dynamic Entry  
Soto Kanazuchi = "Twin Sword, Hammer"  
Kyotouryuu: Rakka Rouzeki = Swordless Style: Scattered Blossoms  
Chidori = One Thousand Birds  
Kyotouryuu Second Secret Technique: Take no Ko = Bamboo Shoot  
Sennin Goroshi = 1000 Years of Death  
Magen: Jubaku Satsu = Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death  
Mikazuki no Mai = Dance of the Crescent Moon**

**P.S.  
In the anime Katanagatari, only the Kyotouryuu Secret Techniques number 4, 7, and 8 exist (though in the case of the 8****th**** and final secret technique, you don't get to see it.)  
In turn, that leaves 1, 2, 3, 5, and 6, so the 2****nd**** secret technique that is shown in this chapter is an original move by me. It's basically the more painful version of the 1000 Years of Death.  
That should be enough of a disclaimer for this.**


	5. Remembering the Past

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at the reclusive Namikaze estate, Naruto and Konayuki sparring in the backyard training field. At the same time, Nanami, Shichika, and Togame sat on the back porch, watching their young charges play.

"This has certainly been a long time coming," Nanami stated as she sipped her cup of herbal tea.

"You're right. It only seems like yesterday that we met Naruto-kun before the Seiryouin Goken Temple's Sword Buddah," Togame stated as she looked off into the distance.

**THUD**

But not before Naruto was slammed to the ground by an overhead throw, Naruto quickly jerking his ankle free before backpedalling.

**Flashback Start**

Shichika, Togame, and Nanami stood in a darkened temple room before the temple's Sword Buddah statue. Long rows of previously-modified candles were situated behind it. Of course only Shichika and Togame knew about it.

After the match began, Shichika used the Kyotouryuu Ultimate Secret Technique: Shichika Hachiretsu Kai on Nanami under the veil of darkness, created at the moment the 300 candles simultaneously extinguished themselves.

"Did you get her?" Togame asked as she lit a lantern with a set of flint rocks.

Shichika only stood solemnly over the defeated form of his older sister.

"Shichika…" she whispered she watched the scene before her.

After a few moments, Shichika removed the Akutou Bita from Nanami's chest, a bit of blood on the blade.

"Togame, here," he said as he tossed it through the air.

Togame reached out to catch it, but recoiled at the last moment, the small blade flying past her before it landed on the floor with a small clank.

"How's Nanami?" she asked after wrapping the blade in a black cloth. "Is she dead?"

"No," he answered. "I didn't really get a winning feeling. Mostly thanks to your scheme."

At that statement, her features shifted.

"Can you call a doctor?" he asked.

"Ah, sure. Without Akutou Bita, Nanami's life is in danger…"

The next moment Nanami's hand twitched.

"Watch out!" Togame called out as she suddenly brought up her guard. "It can't be, but…"

"It would appear I was too naive," Nanami sighed as she got back up from the brutal seven-hit combo.

"Nee-chan, don't move!" Shichika pleaded.

"Akutou Bita…" Nanami stated, a blackened circle on her chest where the deviant blade had been placed. "Regulating my strength with such a phony sword… Dulling my strength by rejuvenating my life force… Even though it's called "sight training", I was just trying to become a little weaker by using the strength of others."

"Dulling your strength?" Togame questioned.

"Nee-chan…" Shichika muttered.

"You mean you've been learning other's moves in order to become weaker?" Togame questioned.

"I… I was too naive," Nanami repeated. "Trying to live a little longer… And in that condition, fighting seriously. I was the one who was lukewarm. I am still alive," she continued as she faced Shichika. "Hurry up and kill me," she said in an almost pleading tone.

"Nee-chan…" Shichika repeated.

"There is no place for me in this world. No reason for me to live. No purpose for me to keep going," she continued as she outstretched her hand to strike out at Togame. "Well… actually… before we continue any further, something I'd like you to do for me-" she started, but was suddenly interrupted when the sound of feet pattering against the wooden floor began to echo through the chamber.

"Nee-chan!" a young voice suddenly cried out from the darkness. "NEE-CHAN!"

"Nee-chan?" Togame asked, questioning who would call Nanami Nee-chan besides Shichika.

The next moment, a blond-haired child with ocean blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks wearing a white yukata and hakama with a white headband around his head ran out from behind one of the pillars, running up to Nanami and clutching her sleeve.

"N-Nee-chan! Please! Don't die!" he pleaded, tears flowing down his face like twin waterfalls. "If you die *_sniff_* then I'll be alone again!"

"Nee-chan. Who is this boy?" Shichika asked.

"He is an orphan born under… _difficult _circumstances," Nanami answered as the boy clutched her arm as beads of sweat ran down her forehead, causing her to fall forward.

"Nee-chan! Please! Hang on until I can call a doctor!" the blond child pleaded as he caught her, holding her up with all his strength before setting her down on the ground. "Please! *_sniff_* Don't leave me alone! Please!"

"Wait, he said _again_," Togame stated, having analyzed the conversation up to this point. "Wouldn't he have been in an orphanage, or at the least have some friends?"

"I am afraid that because of the circumstances of his birth, that he was in fact alone his entire life," Nanami answered, a pang of sadness crossing her features. "In fact, had I not saved him from his home, he would've been… killed by the villagers."

"The villagers tried to kill him? Why would they do something like that?" Togame questioned.

"Nee-chan please! Please don't die!" the boy pleaded once more, his tears ceasing to flow down his face.

"Nee-chan, if you wanted to die here, then what was your intention of bringing him along?" Shichika asked.

At that question, Nanami paused a moment before speaking again.

" . . . My intention was to have you train him in my stead after I was killed. To leave him with you to go back to the island once the sword collection journey was over," Nanami explained, then whipped a tear from the crying boy's eye.

"N-Nee-chan! *_sniff_* Please! If you need a purpose in life to continue living, I'll find it!" he pleaded.

"But…" she said, interrupting the boy's crying. "If you say you'll give me a purpose to live, then I can't really die, now can I?" she asked the boy with a happy look in her eye.

"I *_sniff_* I will Nee-chan!" he affirmed, shaking the tears from his eyes as he held her hands. "I'll find a reason for you to live. So that way you won't have to die just to be happy. I promise."

At that, Nanami actually smiled, and to Shichika's surprise, she actually wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her chest.

"Everything's okay now," Nanami cooed as she rubbed the crying boy's back. "I'll stay, Naruto-kun. I'll stay."

"Naruto? Like the fish cake?" Shichika asked dumbly.

At that moment, Nanami completely broke character, her left eye twitching before she kicked her left sandal off and sent it flying into Shichika's forehead, a stunned look on his face as he fell backwards with a low thump. However, the strain of the effort caused her to begin coughing uncontrollably.

"Ah! Nee-chan! Just hold on!" Naruto cried. "Togame-san!" he cried turning to the strategian. "Please, can you call a doctor here?"

Togame was struck speechless after the turn of events, but slowly smiled as the put the Akutou Bita in her kimono sleeve.

"Sure thing, Naruto-kun," she replied.

**Flashback End**

"I shudder to think what I may have done, had Naruto not convinced Nanami-nee-chan to hand over the Akuto Bita," Shichika sighed while Nanami went inside to get some more tea.

"True. She probably would've kept on fighting until either she was killed, or _you _were," Togame continued as she drank from her cup of herbal tea.

"Yes. In a way, I'm thankful to him," Shichika said as he laid back in his seat. "After slaying my father, I was afraid I'd have to slay my Nee-chan too."

At the same time in the kitchen, Nanami poured herself more tea, looking out the window to Naruto and Konayuki as they sparred. Konayuki's inhuman strength only _increased _in the six years since the small group came together, and while she could outmuscle grown men many times her size, Naruto's skill and agility was keeping alive during their session.

Of course, Naruto had yet to actually _beat _Konayuki in a sparring session, and even though the girl nearly killed him when he was thrown against a rock or a tree or something that would cause injury when one was thrown against it, his healing factor had him up and going again in about an hour or so. A week in the worst case scenario, if you count the time Konayuki accidentally chucked him off the edge of a par_ticularly _tall cliff in one of her more _careless _moments and into the ravine far below during her youth.

"Hehehehe! This is fun Naruto-kun!" Konayuki giggled as the boy dodged another boulder-shattering punch.

"Ooooogh…" Naruto groaned.

The reason he knew it was boulder-shattering was because she shattered one of the boulders that fell from the top of the Hokage Mountain into pebbles.

_Naruto-kun certainly seems to be having fun out there, _Nanami thought as she watched the blond run for his life. _It's amazing that he wasn't horrified by what he saw when we arrived at Mutsu._

**Flashback Start**

In the middle of a barren battlefield, bodies splayed, impaled, or beaten all across the field in pools of their own blood, Nanami and Naruto stood before an aged wooden shrine. Naruto was now garbed in a simple white yukata and hakama, a pair of plain sandals on his feet, and a white headband keeping his hair out of his eyes.

"Poor thing… Being treated like a deity in a place like this," Nanami spoke as she stared at the shrine. "Almost like me," she said as she reached out toward the lock on the shrine's door.

At the same time, Naruto stood by her side, his eyes wandering around the battlefield as they drifted over the bodies laid out across the battlefield.

_Nanami-nee-chan is amazing, _Naruto thought to himself, not appalled in the least at the carnage he saw around him.

The next moment Nanami's fingertips touched the lock, and the small shrine exploded in a hail of wooden shrapnel upon her outstretched palm.

Naruto immediately covered his eyes the moment the first splinter flew by him, shielding his eyes until the wooden maelstrom subsided. When he looked back towards what was left of the shrine, displayed on a red ornamental cushion was a yellow and black kunai-like weapon, its shape like a thunderbolt, and a small braided white rope separating the blade from the handle. What disturbed him however was the grim aura the blade was emanating, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, and something in the pit of his stomach churn.

"This feels light, and has a good size," Nanami said as she held the weapon in her hand. "This is good," she added before her face suddenly turned sinister. "Or maybe it's bad? This is Akutou Bita after all."

Her eyes then shifted to the blade, and unnoticed by Naruto, her eyes glowed an ominous purple before she tore her eyes from the small blade.

"I see… I get it now," she said. "Well, I've gotten my present now, so "hasten to do good"…" she continued as she began to walk away, Naruto at her side before her face turned sinister once more. "Or maybe "hasten to do bad"?"

At that moment, one of the bloodied warriors of Shireizan grabbed onto Nanami's left ankle, a pleading look on his face as he looked up at her, looking like he was trying to get words out.

Nanami simply looked at him with an impassive look on her face. At least from Naruto's perspective. From _her's, _all that was there was a cluster of weeds latching onto her ankle.

"*_Sigh* _Why are you touching me without permission?" Nanami asked as she raised her right foot, the downed warrior's eyes widening in horror. "You… Weed. Weed. Weed. Weed. Weed. Weed. Weed," she stated as she continued to stomp downward, only stopping at the moment a stray spray of blood flew out of the warrior's mouth and hit her left cheek.

To Naruto however, this was just his nee-chan doing what she did best. Nanami was quite honest with her intentions when they headed for Mutsu, and the sight of violence and blood was something he was used to. Even if the violence was directed at _him_, and the blood his own.

As they continued to walk, Nanami looked off into the distance, Naruto trailing off at her side as she spoke.

"If I wait in some obvious place, I'm sure they'll come to see me," Nanami said. "I guess it'll be the first time in half a year? It'll be good if Shichika has grown a little," she said as she continued stepping on and over dead bodies. "Anyway, I feel rather good. Or maybe I feel bad?"

Naruto ran a few yards ahead of Nanami, a pink and white flower-decorated pinwheel wedged between two rocks catching his eye. He quickly reached down and picked it up, watching the wheel spin in the breeze before he turned to his adoptive sister.

"Nee-chan, look, a pinwheel," he smiled as he held it out for her.

In Nanami's field of vision, a writhing tree a few feet tall was planted before her, one of the branches outstretched, a white and pink pinwheel clutched in an oddly-shaped branch.

_Hmmmm… _Nanami hummed as her hand reached out to the pinwheel. _Odd_… she thought as her fingers brushed against it. At that moment, the tree shimmered in her view until it was no longer a writhing tree, but her young charge, a small smile on his face as he held the pinwheel out to her.

_Naruto-kun? _Nanami thought as the young blond continued to smile at her. She then turned her gaze to the Akuto Bita in her hand. _Is this the poison of the Perfected Deviant Blade? _she wondered as she thought about how her sense of reality was warped.

"Nee-chan? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked, his head tipping slightly to the side as he looked up at her. "You have a bit of blood on your face," he said as he tried to reach up and wipe it off.

Nanami reached up, wiping a bit of blood that wasn't her own with her sleeve before she turned back to the boy.

" . . . No. Nothing is wrong," Nanami stated as she ruffled his hair. "Come on. Let's get going," she said as she got ready to walk off, only for Naruto to nudge her with his hand. After looking back down, she saw that he wanted her to hold the pinwheel.

After a few moments, her hand reached out to his, taking the pinwheel in her hand before he released it.

"Thanks for the gift, Naruto-kun," she said, a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome, Nee-chan," Naruto replied as he hopped over a severed arm and followed after her.

**Flashback End**

_Now that I think about it, most children would've been horrified at what Naruto had been shown, _Nanami reminisced as she looked off into the sky. _Especially after what happened at the Seiryouin Goken Temple in Tosa. Even though in instructed him to stay back into the bushes until I called him back out, I'm pretty sure he saw when I had slain the hundred protectors of Seiyouin, as well as their Hanshi._

"And yet… he just smiled at me," she wondered aloud. "Could he really be so used to violence and blood, that things like that don't faze him? Or, maybe they _do _faze him?"

After thinking it over for a few more seconds, she simply shrugged her shoulders before walking toward the back porch.

* * *

**"Yaaaah!" Naruto cried after dodging a huge rock Konayuki chucked bigger than him at him like a softball.**

"I see the chaos continues," Nanami said as she sat herself back down.

"That it is Nee-chan. That it is," Shichika responded.

"You know. Since we're reminiscing and all, remember when we met up before your little bout with the Yanari Shogunate's eleven retainers?" Nanami asked.

"Like it was yesterday," Shichika replied.

"But I tell you, meeting you two in those dire straits certainly threw _me _for a loop," Togame mentioned as she began reminiscing.

**Flashback Start**

Shichika and Togame stood at the shrine overlooking the capital city of Owari, the sun setting in the distance painting the sky a shade of yellow and orange. After having an intimate chat between them, about what they'd do once the sword collection journey was over, the sound of footsteps coming up the hill toward the shrine met their ears. After a few seconds, the familiar white and black kanji'd mask of Princess Hitei personal confidant, Emonzaemon, came into view at the step's crest.

"The Princess is as sharp as ever," Togame stated curtly. "She predicted we'd arrive here and made her move first," she said as she separated her hand from Shichika's. "Well, that's fine. It saves us time, so we can cut to the chase. If she made the first move, we just have to return it with one of our own. Shichika, the political war begins now," she finished, turning to him.

"I can't really help you out then…" he said as he loosened the pack on his back.

"Standing steady by my side is enough," Togame said in reassurance.

"I see," Shichika said with a smirk as he took a couple steps forward.

"Yo, Emonzaemon-dono," Togame greeted casually, "I suppose I should thank you for coming to meet us. As you can see, we've successfully procured Dokutou Mekki. Shouldn't you have something to say to me in this point in time?"

"I guess you're right," Emonzaemon answered. "I'm not the Princess from back then, but allow me to congratulate you. You've managed to take one more step towards fulfilling your ambitions."

"Ambitions?" Togame replied. "I don't recall ever having any."

"Really?" Emonzaemon asked. "Then maybe I should call it revenge? Daughter of the former Lord of Oushuu, Hida Takahito…" he said pausing dramatically. "Princess Yousha," he finished.

At that moment Togame's eyes to widened, and a look of shock to come across Shichika's face as Emonzaemon reached into his coat and made his move.

"Forgive me!" he said as he brought out a pair of flame-themed metal ornaments and brought them forward, the one in his left hand blue with a matching tassel, the one in his right hand red with similar decoration. Shichika immediately recognized them as the pair of strangely-shaped ornaments he saw when he was last at Princess Hitei's home.

The next moment, two loud cracking sounds echoed through the air, and Togame was thrown back a couple feet, blood coming out her back in a fine spray before she hit the ground.

"T-Togame?" Shichika muttered as his eyes went wide.

"Now then, Strategian," Emonzaemon stated as he held the metal ornaments out before him, smoke rising from the ends. "What will be _your _dying words?"

At that moment, Shichika could only stare in horror as the clothing around Togame's stomach began to turn a dark shade of red.

"Entou Jyuu. With this sword pair, the collection of the Twelve Perfected Deviant Blades is now complete," Emonzaemon stated. "Thank you for your hard work, Strategian Togame."

"Emonzaemon!" Shichika roared out in anger.

"Regrettable," the Aioi-Nin answered flatly as he returned the metal ornaments to his coat.

"Why?" Shichika pleaded. "Why?"

"Did I not already say?" Emonzaemon replied. "That woman is the daughter of the leader of the last rebellion, Hida Takahito… Princess Yousha."

"Princess Yousha?" Shichika repeated.

"The fact that the Princess and the Strategian's battle had to end this way is entirely your fault, Kyotouryuu," Emonzaemon said in a calm demeanor.

"Togame! Togame!" Shichika pleaded as he ran to her side. "Togame! Togame!" he cried as he pulled her into his arms.

"Now that it's come to this, I have no more reason to fight you," Emonzaemon said lowering his arms. "That's why I showed some pity. I avoided hitting her vitals. She will die soon, but she's still alive for now. You have a chance to speak with her one last time. And hear her, Strategian Togame- No, Princess Yousha's final words," he explained. "What will she say as she dies?" he asked as he turned to walk down the stairs.

After re-registering what happened, Emonzaemon falling below the crest of the steps, Shichika turned back to the woman in his arms.

"Togame! Togame! Togame!"

After a few seconds, the woman in his arms opened her eyes and responded.

"Shichika… Has Emonzaemon left?" Togame asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, he has, Togame," Shichika answered.

"Good. Now I don't have to keep up this facade," Togame stated with a pained smirk.

At that, a confused look etched itself across Shichika's face, but was soon interrupted when a puff of smoke enveloped Togame. When it cleared, Shichika was holding a young boy in a white yukata and hakama decorated with orange leaf patterns. A head of messy blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and whisker marks greeted him as the owner smiled at him.

It took a moment for Shichika to register what had happened, but when it did, his eyes widened in shock.

"N-Naruto?" Shichika cried in shock. "If you're there then where's-"

The next moment he was interrupted as two figures rose out of the bushes directly behind him, one clamping her hand over the other's mouth. After a few seconds, he recognized the prior as his sister, Nanami, and the latter was Togame.

Upon seeing this, Shichika was greatly confused. He quickly fanned out with his senses, not sensing Emonzaemon before turning back to Nanami and Togame as they came out of the bushes.

"N-Nanami!" Togame cried as she pried the woman's hand from her mouth. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Naruto-kun and I wanted to accompany you on the last stretch of this little journey, since we felt things may take a turn for the worst," Nanami stated as she turned to the bleeding form of Naruto in Shichika's arms.

The white-haired woman then turned to Naruto, their sudden shift in position finally coming more into perspective.

"But how did- No- What _did _you do?" Togame questioned looking between Nanami and the blond. She knew she felt a rush of air, then felt a hand clamped over her mouth, and then heart two loud cracks. Overall it was just a blur.

When the two walked forward, Nanami pulled Naruto away from Shichika's arms, laying him across her lap and resting his head on her chest.

"Heh… That would be the two ninpou I just perfected," Naruto coughed out as he looked up at Shichika. "Ninpou Henge and Ninpou Kawamiri. Of course, had Emonzaemon-teme stayed a moment longer, I may've lost focus because of all this pain. URK!"

"Huh?" Shichika and Togame asked.

"In short, he transformed himself into you, then replaced himself with you the moment you took the hit from the Ento Jyuu," Nanami stated, then turned to the bleeding boy in her arms. "Now, Naruto, this may hurt a bit, but the projectiles didn't leave your body, so I will have to remove them," she said as her nails suddenly elongated.

"Go ahead. GAK. This hurts like nothing else I've felt before," Naruto rebuttled. He quickly pulled a kunai from the side of his hakama and put the handle in his mouth, giving Nanami the go-ahead with a quick not.

Nanami nodded in return before raising her right hand. "Ninpou: Tsume Awase."

The next moment, she drove her claws into the first wound in Naruto's stomach, Togame and Shichika's expressions becoming horrified as the boy was now gored before her eyes. After her fingers flexed and twitched for a few seconds, cutting into his flesh, Nanami's claws retreating and pulling out a black cylindrical object with a smoothened top before they dove into the other wound before doing the same.

"So, care to tell me what these are?" Nanami asked as she held one of the projectiles in her claws, Naruto's clenching teeth straining the metal of the kunai handle to suppress his screaming.

"I don't really know," Togame said as she held the other projectile in her fingers. "However, Shikizaki Kiki, the creator of the Ento Jyuu, was a soothsayer who used his powers to look into the future to design the Perfected Twelve Deviant Blades. It's very likely these are some sort of projectile weapon from far into the future… Ah! Naruto!" she cried when she remembered that he was still bleeding out, and that by the amount of blood he lost he should've already been dead.

"Heh, don't worry about me Togame-san," Naruto said as he opened up his yukata, revealing to Togme's surprise that the two wounds were slowly sealing themselves up, the only evidence of a wound being the blood smeared across his chest a few seconds later after the wounds closed. "Like Nanami-nee-chan, my body won't chose death either. Up until now, I've always recovered from whatever injuries were inflicted upon me. It is both a blessing, and a curse at the same time," he grunted as he held his stomach.

"Truthfully, I was quite surprised by our similarity in that regard," Nanami stated.

"But wait, you've lost so much blood. How can you still be conscious?" Shichika asked as he helped Naruto into a sitting position. "For someone of your size to lose so much blood would mean certain death."

"That's… a story for another day," Naruto answered before flinching.

"Yes. However, before that day comes, there is one last thing that must be done," Nanami stated.

"What is it?" Shichika asked.

Nanami's answer came in the form of her staring out to the castle of the Yanari Shogunate.

"Wait… You don't mean-" Togame gasped.

"Yes. I do. We must destroy Kiki Shikizaki's Twelve Perfected Deviant Blades," Nanami stated. "Or, to be more specific, _you _must destroy Kiki Shikizaki's twelve Perfected Deviant Blades," she finished, pointing to Shichika.

"Me?" Shichika asked. "Why me?"

After a few seconds, Togame spoke up.

"I think I know what she's getting at," Togame stated. "If what Kiki Shikizaki said was true, then everything up to this point may've been planned in advance. In order to really bring the sword collection journey to an end, we must remove this snake's head."

"What snake? We're only dealing with swords," Shichika stated.

"Rrrrr. Cheerio!" Togame cried as she punched Shichika in the face, only to do nothing.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Nanami asked as she hugged the boy to her chest.

"I-I'm fine Nee-chan," Naruto grunted, putting on a brave face even as the pain in his stomach began to ebb. "I feel like my insides have been churned up. That must be this blade's focus."

"If that's the case, I think I may understand how it works," Nanami said, her eyes having caught everything.

* * *

Night fell over Owari hours later. Shichika Yasuri, after the _death _of Togame Yousha hours later, stepped through the gates of the shogunate's castle, wearing a crimson one-sleeved kimono like Togame's, as well as a red, white, and black braided rope around his waist, completed with a long tuft of white rabbit fur to act as "Togame's Memento".

The plan was simple enough, even for someone like Shichika to understand. Invade the shogunate's fortress and destroy the Twelve Perfected Deviant Blades to end things once and for all. Anyone who got in the way was considered expendable. Though the prior didn't like it at first, he realized that it had to be done, in order to end the events that Shikizaki Kiki had set forth to do, despite whether or not doing so would be playing into his predictions, either fulfilling his prediction or breaking them would be the only way this would end.

Upon entering the shogunate's fortress, the eleven retainers of the Yanari Shogunate, Hannyamaru, Furachi Oniyadori, Akatsuki Tomoe, Matsuaki Fugi, Kairo Iga, Boufura Maniwa, Uron, Ou Haiga, Kokubo Sumigaoka, Saraba Kousha, Bangai Rogiri, and lastly Emonzaemon Souda, wielders of the Zettou Kana, Zanto Nakamura, Sento Tsurugi, Hakuto Hari, Zokuto Yoroi, Soto Kanazuchi, Akuto Bita, Bito Kanzashi, Oto Nokogiri, Seito Hakari, Dokuto Mekki , and lastly the Ento Jyuu, fell one by one, the Perfected Twelve Deviant Blades destroyed one after the other.

After the final, bloody battle against Emonzaemon Souda, due to the fact that Shichika had to take several hits from the _automatic katana _in order to get close enough to him to use the Kyotouryuu Ultimate Secret Technique: Shichika Hachiretsu Kai, the seventh kyotouryuu head ascended the final steps, up to the shogun's chambers.

At the time he did, the Yanari Shogunate and Princess Hitei looked up, his bloodied visage mortifying the prior, while the latter remained placid. In the Kyotouryuu user's hands, Emonzaemon's bloodied mask. After she looked up at him for a moment, he tossed the mask to her, settling in front of her.

"Emonzaemon's dying words. Steel your heart and listen," Shichika began.

"I'm listening. What were they?"

"Princess, please forgive me for dying for your sake."

"An annoying man right to the end," Hitei said playfully with a smile. "Was he trying to impress me with a line like that? Well, whatever," she said as Shichika stepped before her. "How about we finish this then? Shichika-kun, as promised, you may kill me."

"W-Wait! What are you saying?" the shogun asked in panic. "Someone… Someone help!" he pleaded desperately, clutching to his sword, which he didn't even draw yet.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I can take on more than one person," Shichika said as he stepped toward the trembling man behind the curtain.

"P-Princess Hitei! What are you doing? Save me!"

"Now now, don't be silly," Hitei replied. "I don't have the slightest bit of combat ability. And if you don't die, this won't end."

"Wh-What did you say?"

"All that about the Yanari Shogunate lasting a thousand years was a lie. It was just a means to speak with you," Hitei confessed.

"Why you…"

"After all, the collapse of the Owari Shogunate was Shikizaki Kiki's objective," she continued. "Well, it was originally supposed to be a different Shogunate and Shogun's household, but after preventing them from coming to power, your family took over the country in a similar manner and built up peace across the country. Perhaps it was history self-correcting itself?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"It was a future which could have been. Well, not future, but the original."

"So that's what should have been?" the shogun asked accusingly.

"My wish was to kill you," Hitei said back. "And now… that will finally be fulfilled."

"Togame wasted her whole life because of you," Shichika said, speaking up for the first time since Hitei and the shogun's conversation began. "Well, I suppose you could say she reaped what she sowed," he continued, the shogun's hands shaking and rattling his katana. A second later, Shichika began to walk forward. "Killing you at this point wouldn't do anything to lift her burden off her. Nor would I feel any better by doing it."

"Then…" the shogun muttered hopefully.

"But…" Shichika interrupted with a dark look in his eyes. "I have to make an example of you."

At those ominous words, the room became silent for a few moments.

"Hey, Princess," Shichika said turning his attention towards her. "Togame told me to thank you if I managed to run into you."

"Oh? I don't recall doing anything she'd thank me for."

"Can I ask one thing?"

"Ask away."

"Deep down, you liked Togame, didn't you?"

"That unpleasant woman?" Hitei questioned, then paused for a few seconds. "I didn't… dislike her," she answered honestly, averting her gaze.

"I see," Shichika replied.

The next moment, a set of footsteps, causing Princess Hitei and the Owari Shogunate to turn their eyes to the stairs. To both of their shock, Togame was the first one to step up. The two figures that followed had them guessing, as neither had met them before.

"St-Strategian?" the shogun muttered seeing the white-haired woman ascend the steps. "So this _was _your doing!" he said incredulously.

"Hold on. Emonzaemon said he killed you. Or at least, dealt you near-fatal wounds… yet you don't seem to have a scratch on you… Hoever," Hitei spoke raising an eyebrow at the sight before her before turning an eye to the blond. "The boy is covered in blood," she said as he took note of his blond hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, and whisker marks. _A very unique boy at that. He could pass for my little brother._

"The Maniwa Ninja Corps aren't the _only _ninja around," the boy said as he formed a hand seal. "Henge!"

The next moment there was a puff of smoke around the blond. After a few seconds it parted, revealing a perfect replica of Togame Yousha.

"Pretty good huh?" _Togame _asked as she stood back to back with Togame, both of their arms crossed. "Perfected it a couple months ago."

"Togame! What is the meaning of this?" the Shogun cried in panic, his eyes darting between the two strategian before him. "Were you working with ninja all along?"

"This is simply completing the sword collection journey," the Togame on the left answered.

"That is correct," the Togame on the right said. "Things will not end simply because the blades have been brought back together. Whether it be a year from now, ten years from now, or even a _hundred _years from now, as long as the twelve Perfected Deviant Blades exist, there will always be the possibility that their power will be abused again."

"I never really cared for all this talk of shogun and princesses," Nanami stated stepping back a bit, taking both Nanami with her before the one on the left was consumed by a puff of smoke, transforming back into the blond-haired child. "I was content to live on our father's island before the strategian came her. However, even _I _know that it is time for this tale to end."

At that time, Shichika began to walk toward the man behind the curtain.

"W-Wait! Calm down! Listen to me!" the shogun cried in panic as he held his sword at his chest, backing into the wall behind him pitifully. "Spare me! Please spare!" he pleaded as Shichika raised his bloody palm towards him. "Oh, I know! I'll give you the country!" he said in a sudden moment of insight. "Don't you want power over the country?"

At those words, Shichika's eyes closed. A few moments later, they snapped open.

"Like I'd give a damn about that!" Shichika roared as blood leaked down his face, his eyes snapping open as his open palm came forward.

"N-No… Wait… Please…" the Owari shogunate cried in panic as his eyes widened in panic.

"CHEERIO!" Shichika cried as his right hand was driven toward the defenseless man behind the curtain.

Nanami quickly drew Naruto to her and shielded his eyes the moment the attack connected. After a few seconds, wood, splinters, and ceiling tiles brushing against him slightly, Naruto detatched himself from her and opened his eyes, now seeing only open air where the shogun's throne once was.

After picking his and Togame's jaws up off the floor, he tiptoed over towards the edge of the room, or what was left of it, his jaw dropped again at the sight of a massive slash mark torn all the way down to the bottom floor, creating a massive fissure through the courtyard. Half of the castle had collapsed due to the sheer magnitude of that attack.

"Woah…" Naruto awed as he picked his jaw up off what was left of the floor, his eyes trailing all the way down the gouged side of the building. "When can _I _learn to do that?" he asked Nanami enthusiastically.

The woman merely shook her head with a small smile on her face as she looked out into the night, the moon high as this "Sword Story" had come to an end.

**Flashback End**

Their reminiscing was cut short as Naruto was thrown to the ground off of one of Konayuki's throws.

"Okay okay Konayuki-chan, you win, you win," Naruto groaned, his sore limbs betraying him.

"Hehehe. You did better that time," Konayuki giggled before she yanked the boy off his feet.

"Yeah yeah," Naruto grumbled playfully before he walked over toward the patio table. "Hey, Nanami-nee-chan, is there anything to drink in the kitchen."

"Sure. There's some tea on the counter," Nanami answered.

"Thanks nee-chan," Naruto replied before straightening his back with a few audible pops.

"Naruto's healing factor certainly gives him an edge in this occupation," Togame marveled as she counted the Naruto-shaped indentions in the ground.

"How many killing blows did you count?" Nanami asked, their definition of killing blows being a hit that would kill a normal person.

"Not sure. I lost count around fifty," Togame answered as she sipped her drink.

"The two of them certainly act just like brother and sister," Shichika stated as he drank his tea.

"They certainly do," Togame added. "Remember when they first met at the Sanzu shrine?"

"Yes. Yes I do remember," Nanami added. "But…" she paused as she turned her away from the others and stared into space. "Let's just save that for next time, shall we?"

"Next time?" Togame asked.

"What's she looking at?" Shichika asked as he placed his face besides Nanami's, his eyes darting around trying to find what it was she was looking at.

Nanami's answer came in the form of her shoving his face away from her, the man falling to the ground with a low thump due to his top-heavy nature.

* * *

******Well, I hope this chapter helped to fill in a few of the blanks. It was fun thinking this part out and how Naruto would impact Nanami and Togame's survival.  
Like Nanami herself said at the end, the story of how Naruto and Konayuki first met will be explained later. That part will be all original Katanagatari material.**

**Translations:  
Akutou Bita means "Evil Sword, the Poor"  
Hanshi means, teacher of teachers or "Grand Master"**


	6. Jounin Sensei

It was the Monday after Shichika had dueled against Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, and Gekkou Hayate, where afterwards he achieved the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin. Letters had been sent out alerting the genin to the fact that their jounin sensei had finally been selected, and the team formations finalized.

At that moment in the ninja academy, the future-genin were waiting for Iruka to come up with the team assignments. However, when the door opened, instead of their teacher, an eye-catching pair of genin came through the doors.

"Hey, aren't those the Uzumaki and Itezora pair?" Choji asked as he munched on his chips.

"Didn't they fail?" Kiba asked.

"It's too troublesome to ask," Shikamaru stated.

"Hey, losers, this class is only for genin who passed the genin exam," Sasuke said snidely. "Why don't you take your little girlfriend and beat it."

"In the order you asked; one, I kicked your ass yesterday and busted several of your ribs, two, I have a hitae-ate, so we _did _pass since our tests were hampered with, and three, she's not my girlfriend, she's like my sister. You baka," Naruto said curtly.

"Hey! Don't talk down to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura shrieked. "If anyone's the baka it's-"

The next moment Konayuki was holding Iruka's desk over her head with one hand making the kind of face with an angry glare that said, _'C'mon you pink-haired hussy! Let's see you try and finish that sentence!'_

"N-N-Nevermind," Sakura whimpered pitiably, while the rest of the students had dumbstruck looks on their faces.

" . . . Konayuki-chan, you can put that down now," Naruto said after a few minutes.

"Oh? I thought I put it down already," Konayuki said tilting her head to the side and resting it on her free hand. It made the act of her holding an entire desk over her head even more amazing/terrifying.

"Sorry I'm late everyone but I- WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Iruka greeted, but then freaked out when he saw Konayuki holding his desk over her head like it was nothing.

"Konayuki-chan, please put the desk down before someone _else _freaks out," Naruto stated.

"Okay, okay," Konayuki stated as she set the desk down with surprising grace.

After the two took to the top row, Iruka began announcing team placements. The first six were a bunch of no-name students (or at least in Naruto's opinion).Team 7 consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai (no surname available), to be led by Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame, led by Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 was still in circulation from last year, leaving Team 10 which consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, to be led by Asuma Sarutobi.

"Not that I'm too concerned about it," Shikamaru interrupted, "but what about Naruto and Konayuki? There isn't a third student here for them, so it'll only be a two-person cell."

"Ah, yes, about that," Iruka stated as he read over the form. "It seems that the two of you will be working with a Tokubetsu Jouning instead of a full jounin, hence why a two-person cell has been allowed."

"I've got no problem with that," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "At least I won't have to worry about any dead weight," he added casting a glance at Sasuke, and then to his pink-haired teammate.

Sasuke immediately knew that message was directed towards him and scowled. _Great. I've got the pink-haired fangirl, a possible homo who looks like he was ripped from an old black and white picture, and he's got a girl who can life an entire desk over her head like it's a paperweight. Not to mention that he'll be getting more training in than me just because his sensei only has to teach two genin._

"Anyway, if you'll go out to the hall, you'll find where your sensei wish to meet with you," Iruka said as he collected the papers that had been scattered when Konayuki lifted his desk above her head.

Still something he would never get used to, even in his line of work.

"Naruto, Konayuki, you're to meet your sensei on the school roof," Iruka finished. "You're all dismissed students. Do Konoha proud."

_Pheh. Only if I find something to actually _be _proud_ _of, _Naruto grumbled to himself as he walked out of the class with Konayuki to the roof.

* * *

When the two genin reached the roof of the school, they were greeted by the sight of a purpleviolet-haired woman with her hair up in a spiky ponytail, and light brown pupil-less eyes munching on a dango while twirling a kunai on the end of her finger.

She was wearing a tan trench coat with a fitted mesh bodysuit that started at her neck and ended at her thighs, an orange miniskirt, and a small pendant in the shape of a snake fang on a thick cord around her neck. She had a wristwatch, shinguards, her hitae-ate on her forehead, and a dark blue belt around her waist that connected to her skirt like an appendage-like sash.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki and Konayuki Itezora huh?" the woman asked. "The name's Anko Mitarashi. The old man told me about the two of you. Said you teamed up to stop that crack-head Mizuki from stealing the Forbidden Scroll."

"It's nice to meet you, Anko-sensei," Naruto bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you Anko-sensei," Konayuki added.

"Hmmm. Respect. I like that," Anko said with a smirk.

"So I'm guessing there's going to be some sort of other test _besides_ the one the academy gave us," Naruto said offhandedly. "After all, if all it took was the henge, kawimiri, and bunshin no jutsu to be a genin, then anyone with a _pulse _could get into the ninja ranks."

"Ah, so you saw right through it huh? That's good. I was afraid I'd get stuck with a fan girl or some kid with emotional issues, but I can see you have your heads screwed straight, so we'll get to the introductions, and see how things go from there," Anko explained. "Now, I want you to introduce yourselves. Tell me your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, all that jazz. Blondie, you go first."

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, though I'm debating having it changed to Yasuri and become a part of my nee-chan's family," Naruto started. "My hobbies would be training and... pulling up _weeds_," he said with a dark glint in his eye. "My likes are my family and whatever friends I'll make in the future. My dislikes are idiot villagers and ninja who let their emotions dictate their actions, people who put responsibility upon other people without their consent, and people who mistake the power of a given title for their own power."

"Hold on, when you say Yasuri, do you mean like that Shichika Yasuri guy? Is he related to your nee-chan?" Anko asked.

"Oh, yeah, Shichika is Nanami-nee-chan's younger brother," Naruto answered. _She must've met him during his evaluation before he became a Tokubetsu Jounin._

_So the kid knows Shichika huh? That's good. Looks like I'll be able to get all the goods on tall, scared, and muscular without looking like some sort of stalker, _Anko thought drooling at the memory of Shichika's body dripping with sweat, following every curve of his musculature, and the way he stood tall and impassive against everything in his path. _That aside, he's a level-headed kid, that's good. Though his second hobby, I can't help but feel he has a second meaning for _weeds_. As for his dislikes, the same as mine, so we'll be able to get along easily, though the last two are oddly specific. Oh well, onto this Konayuki girl, _Anko thought to herself as she looked at the fur-wearing genin, wondering just how she doesn't get sun stroke from _wearing _all that fur.

"Hai, my name is Konayuki Itezora," Konayuki said not wanting to bore anyone with the details that pertained to her previous home, Mount Odori in the Ezo region of Japan. "My hobbies are playing, smelling flowers, looking at the clouds, hunting, and sparring with Naruto-kun," she said chipperly. "My likes are my new family, and any friends I might make while I'm here, and playing in the snow whenever winter comes around. My dislikes are thieves, those who go back on their word, and those who don't say sorry when they do something bad."

_A little ditsy, but somewhat level-headed, _Anko thought digesting that. _Her hobbies are pretty domestic, if not simple, and her dislikes seem a little childish. Still, she doesn't seem like the kind who'd infatuate herself over a guy and lose focus in her training._

"What about you? What are your likes and dislikes?" Konayuki asked.

"Me? Well my name's Anko Mitarashi, baddest and sexiest kunoichi in all of Konoha," she said rather proudly. "My hobbies include torture, interrogation, and cutting things into little pieces. My likes are dango, sweet bean soup, and tea ceremonies. My dislikes are idiot villagers, traitors, and wannabe ninja."

"I have a question," Naruto said raising his hand. "What does one do to become a Jounin Sensei?"

"Well, first you have to put the request forward," Anko began, thankful someone actually had the foresight to ask that. "After that, you need to undergo a background check, complete an updated physical, and have the capacities to teach. Why? You want to become a sensei someday?"

"If I ever feel like it," Naruto said. "Though no one in this village, save a few, has the fortitude for Kyotouryuu, so I'll be keeping that to myself. Wouldn't want a bunch of bastardized versions of it in circulation would I?"

"I suppose not. I only saw few moves, but it was damn impressive," Anko commented.

"Introductions aside, what will our test be before we begin missions?" Naruto asked.

"Well, normally it would be a bell test or something that would test your teamwork, but since you already took on a C-Rank ninja, and worked together to do it, your teamwork isn't in question," Anko stated. "Plus the two of you are practically family, so that's a plus."

"So what're we going to do now?" Konayuki asked.

"Look. I'm going to put it to you this way. You know Kage Bunshin," she said pointing to Naruto. "You know Kage Bunshin," she said pointing to Konayuki. "And _I _know Kage Bunshin, so bright and early tomorrow morning, we're all going to make a bunch of shadow clones, have _them _do all the grunt work, and then _we _can move onto the good stuff without having to do the work. Wadya say?"

"I'm okay with this," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulder. "After all, if you have a tool at your disposal, you should use it."

"See beneath the underneath!" Konayuki added merrily.

"That's the spirit!" Anko grinned. "Meet me back here tomorrow at eight and we'll start on the missions. We need forty D-Ranks before we can move onto C-Ranks, so if we're lucky, we can probably get our first C-Rank before the weeks out."

* * *

And that they did. Anko rounded up ten D-Rank missions on Tuesday morning, another ten on Wendesday, another ten on Thursday, and lastly another ten on Friday.

What was most shocking to Anko was how easily their plan went. And without a hitch too. None of the Kage Bunshin got hit with anything too heavy, meaning they didn't have to be replaced, and since all their D-Ranks were situated within the village in different areas, none of the copies ran into each other to arouse suspicion.

While the clones worked, Anko was training with Naruto and Konayuki when it came to using their ninja tools, since their teamwork had already been evaluated. If that was the correct word for it.

Without sabotaged tools, and an experienced teacher, Naruto was quickly able to grasp the proper techniques for throwing kunai and shuuriken. When it came to fighting with kunai however, he was completely hopeless, though only because Kyotouryuu users never trained with weapons, and thus he himself had no real close-range training.

The same went for Konayuki as well, though since she had hardly any weapons experience she would need more work. To her shock however when the girl tried fighting with kunai, she complained about them being too small, so Anko brought out some Dueling Kunai –almost like short swords, but in kunai form-. When that didn't work, Anko decided to bring out a weighted bo staff and was surprised to see that the girl took to it like a duck to water, her swings extremely fast despite its weight, and extremely powerful because of that speed and weight.

During that time as well, the team worked out their combo attacks and team formations. The memories from the Kage Bunshin would be practically meaningless and most likely forgotten, so the Snake Mistress took the time to enjoy the downtime before the real fun started.

They even managed to get the Tree Climbing exercise down after the two practiced with the Leaf Balancing exercise. She didn't even need to throw kunai at them to keep them going.

Thankfully for Anko, they had managed to meet their 40 D-Rank quota without anyone raising any eyebrows over it, oddly enough, and thus they were qualified for C-Rank missions now.

Because most ninja either took the day off to relax or train on Saturday and Sunday, that meant that Team Anko would have the pick of the best C-Rank before anyone else began thinking along the same lines.

* * *

It was early Saturday morning, and Team Anko stood before the Hokage at the Mission Center. Each of them had some alterations made to their outfits to suit their first C-Rank mission as a team. The two genin also had new weapons with them. The money for them came from their mission pay, though admittedly she chipped in for some of the specialized weapons.

Naruto now had a pair of kunai holsters strapped onto his left and right thighs, though admittedly they were only for a last resort. Also, instead of the one that most genin wore, he had _four _tool pouches strapped onto a special harness that Anko had gotten for him around his waist, specially designed so that they hung a little lower than the normal ones so they wouldn't inhibit movement along his waist. Inside the two at his sides were large numbers of shuriken and storage scrolls with more inside, since it was discovered that while his kunai skills didn't show any signs of ever improving, his shuriken skills seemed to only _improve_ with practice. During the week he was able to perform "trick shots" that not even most chunin could do until their second year, after being shown by Anko of course. Due to his fighting style, he was more of a _front line _fighter, so the pack on the left side of his back was loaded with soldier, chakra, and plasma pills since in an encounter he'd be the first to take the damage, and had food pills incase he got hungry during a fight. The pouch on the right side of his back held ninja wire, paper bombs, and flash bombs, since he was able to set ingenious traps quickly and effectively, even in the middle of a sparring match.

Some things just never change.

During their training, Anko found out about the Itezora's superhuman strength. Through _first-hand _experience I might add. That amount of strength for someone so small was as deadly as tool as any weapon, since most would underestimate her power for her slim frame and never expect the boulder-shattering punches she could deliver. That too was from first-hand experience. Not to mention that the penetrating power of the kunai she threw was at least three times that of any chunin, and a good shot from one of _her _throws would be enough to kill an opponent quickly. Instead of the vast number of tool pouches that Naruto had, she carried four collapsible fuma shuriken over her shoulders with a special harness. The reason she carried so many was since she could not only use them to cut down entire rows of trees, but could also handle the weight that came with them without too much difficulty. Like Naruto she had a kunai holster on her right thigh –_a set of bandages underneath so she wouldn't chafe_-, but was also for a last resort. On her left hip she carried a weighted bo staff that could be separated with a little bit of chakra into a weighted three-part nunchaku –_also collapsible for travel purposes_-. On a pouch on the right side of her back she carried the same things as Naruto, just in considerably smaller numbers since she was more of a support fighter. With her monstrous strength she could turn just about anything into a deadly projectile weapon.

Though it be crude, it be effective, methinks.

Getting more kunai would have to wait though, since the normal brand's tips would break from the force of Konayuki's throws. Sure the stronger kind would be more expensive, but would also be a good investment.

Aside from this, they wore their usual outfits. Their hitae-ate –_now replaced with more "legal" ones_- were tied to their foreheads, Iruka's returned to him after Naruto got his picture taken. They were also given forearm and shin guards, but they wore those beneath their normal outfits as well for some added protection.

"Anko, that was certainly… fast," Sarutobi commented after confirming that Team Anko had in fact cleared the 40 D-Rank quota for C-Rank missions in less than a week.

"As much fun as it is to do grunt work in this hell hole, I think it'd be better if we were to do C-Rank missions instead," Naruto said dryly.

"Well, yes, I suppose doing D-Ranks _can _be rather boring," Iruka said in agreement. "However that number of missions was only required to help build teamwork."

"If a team can't work well together from the get-go, what makes you think they'll work together better by doing manual labor?" Anko quipped dryly.

"Now now, enough of the semantics," Sarutobi said as he pulled out five scrolls with large black Cs on them, hoping to defuse an argument before it started. "Seeing as how you're the first genin team from the academy to reach the 40 D-Rank requirement this year, I'll give you priority picking on C-Rank missions, provided you show up early enough. Early bird catches the worm you know."

"Ah sweet!" Anko cheered pumping her fist into the air. "Okay, let's see what the old man has for us," she said as she opened the scrolls to see the gist of the missions. "Help a caravan down a river? Nu uh. Assist merchants over a mountain range? Nope. Guard herd of sheep from wolves? As if. Deliver funds to a businessman in Kawa no Kuni? Not for _this _mission. Bandit extermination in Yu no Kuni? Yes! We're so there!" she said settling on the last scroll.

"Um, Anko, not to question your decision, but don't you think you should save something like that for a later time?" Iruka asked, only to suddenly pale when Naruto shot a cold gaze at him as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Naruto asked. "And it better not be any of that _they shouldn't be killing so soon out of the academy _crap. We're going to kill eventually, it's in the job description, and this will be better experience than any of these other jobs."

"Plus, on the way back, we can stop by the hot springs in Yu no Kuni," Konayuki added.

"Iruka, I have no problems with you personally, but we didn't bring out all of our cutting and stabbing tools just to do grunt work that happens to have better pay," Anko stated. "Plus we agreed on this. We test out our skills on some human targets, and decide what to do from there. Training posts don't exactly fight back you know."

Sarutobi could only sigh as he handed Anko the scroll. "Well, I can't stop you then. Just try not to get too hurt out there."

"Sure thing old man," Anko said as she walked out of the office, Naruto and Konayuki behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Iruka turned to Sarutobi. "Are you sure it was a good idea to send them onto this kind of mission so early? They're only kids. Heck, Naruto's only fourteen."

"And that didn't stop the villagers from tormenting an innocent child for eight years until he was rescued," Sarutobi reminded. "That boy has seen more violence then most genin do before they make chunin. It's about time someone _else _is on the receiving end."

"Lord Hokage, you're a_ sick_ bastard you know that?" Iruka asked.

"_Lord Hokage, you're a _sick_ bastard you know that?" _a voice recorder played in Sarutobi's hand. "Is that really something you should be saying to the guy who can have you on crap duty until you're as old as I am?" Sarutobi asked darkly.

"N-No of course not!" Iruka said frantically. "And do you record every conversation you have?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I just know how to use ventriloquism, mimic voices, and use props," he answered with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"God, things were so much simpler back in ANBU," Iruka sighed as he laid his head down on his desk.

* * *

As soon as the group left the office, Anko walked her two charges over to the side. "Okay you two, you know your mission. Meet me at the south gate in an hour. Pack for a weeklong trip. I'll take care of the camping equipment."

"Anko... Do you know who I am?" Naruto asked straight-out as his jounin sensei was about to walk away.

"Of course I know who you are. You're my blond gaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Past my name," Naruto continued.

" . . . So you know?" she asked, knowing what Naruto was implying.

"Yes, but I'm asking about something on the same level," Naruto stated.

"Just cut the crap and tell me what it is you want to tell me," Anko said, tempted to launch a snake at the blond genin. The two of them had learned of her affiliation with snakes early on, but they hadn't done anything that warranted her use of them.

"Konayuki, could you please grab Anko? We're going to the house," Naruto asked before walking off to the northeastern corner of the village.

"Okay!" Konayuki agreed as she lifted Anko over her head by the thighs and began following Naruto.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! Put me down right now!" Anko growled.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Anko found herself before the Namikaze estate, left untouched since the death of the Fourth Hokage.

"Why are we here?" Anko asked. _Wait, don't tell me-_

Her thoughts were answered prematurely as Naruto bit his thumb and wiped a bit of blood onto the door. After a second, a handle emerged from the side of the door like it were rising out of water, Naruto pulling it open just enough for a person to go through.

"I'll explain it inside. Please, follow me," Naruto said as he entered the gates.

Anko could only nod as she did what she was asked, the blond genin looking down both lengths of the road before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"So you're telling me you're really the son of the Fourth Hokage," Anko asked, not as much surprised as Naruto would've expected.

"You don't seem so surprised," Nanami stated. At the moment Shichika was clearing the back yard with gardening tools since he'd gotten most of the dust out of the house, and Togame was setting out jutsu scrolls that Naruto and Konayuki would be interested in. She herself wanted to see if there were any jutsu she may be capable of using, and of course she told Shichika that he wouldn't get to play with her hair anymore unless he learned a few jutsu.

Talk about your odd fetishes.

"Well it isn't like the kid doesn't bear a resemblance to him," Anko said looking at Naruto, an image of the Yondaime Hokage superimposing itself over him before disappearing.

"So then there _isn't_ something in the water making the villagers and ninja into slobbering nimrods," Nanami said drinking her tea. "That's good. I was afraid Shichika would become even more dull-minded than he already is."

"But still, I never would've expected to be teaching the son of the Yondai-"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto interrupted Anko. "Just don't... I want you to see me as me... Not my birth father's son."

"Birth father? Why not just father?" Anko asked.

"Naruto isn't too happy that his dad didn't do anything more to protect him," Nanami stated. "After all, a spoken contract has no real power when the secondary party doesn't wish to follow it."

Anko just sighed. "As long as you don't turn into an emo like the Uchiha, that'll be fine."

"Also, I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself," Naruto added. "The reason I brought you here is because I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"You can count on me," Anko said jabbing a thumb at herself.

"That's good. Or maybe that's bad," Nanami said as she took a sip of her tea. "Actually, that's quite good," she amended.

"Is she alright in the head?" Anko asked her student.

Her answer was in the form of five dagger-like nails touching to her throat. Not enough to break the skin, but to get the message across.

"Does that answer your question?" the pale woman asked with a dark gleam in her eye, much like one of Anko's own as she drank her tea nonchalantly with her free hand.

* * *

After their little… meeting, Anko, Naruto, and Konayuki met at the village's south gate an hour later before setting off for Yu no Kuni. Like the mission gist indicated, there was a problem with a small group of bandits running around the Hot Springs Country, and while that didn't pose too much of a problem now, in the long run, they may be able to dig themselves in, and, like an ingrown toenail, be harder to remove at a time when it becomes necessary.

An analogy I myself am familiar with. Though maybe that's too much information and it would be better enough if I didn't put this down. Oh well. I've put it in. I may as well leave it for comedic effect.

Anyway, back to the story. Ahem…

The trip to the section of Yu where the bandits were last spotted would take about a week if they decided to keep things to a leisurely pace. Naruto agreed to that, though for entirely selfish reasons.

Reason one. To get out of that hellhole for a week and not have to put up with glares at him wherever he went for a week.

Reason two. Not have to put up with anymore ninja like the Uchiha or the Haruno, who made all ninja look bad by comparison because they either acted like tools, or emo bitches on their period.

Reason three. If Anko, as admittedly unstable as she was, was able to have _suspicions _about his link to the late Yondaime, then it would only be a matter of time until other, admittedly more sane, people were able to connect the dots. There weren't that many kids who _could _be the Yondaime's son, and he was quite surprised no one figured out sooner.

Reason four… Going to the hot springs after a mission like this would do good. For some reason, Shichika was terrible when it came to directions, but if there were a natural hot spring within a mile, he'd find it no problem, and when the small family was mapping out Japan, they'd come to enjoy hot springs.

Of course they kept the locations of the hot springs to themselves so that they would have their own little sanctuaries. Should they ever return to the world parallel to the Elemental Nations.

"Hey Naruto, I have to ask you something," Anko stated as they walked down the road, now on their third day of travel. "Have you ever killed before?"

Naruto stared off into space as he thought about that.

**Mini-Flashback**

Naruto, now ten years old, was walking back to town with Nanami after visiting a small shrine to pray for the continued safety of their journey to map Japan. As the sun had just set, and they walked back to the village, a man with a bandana over his face and wearing dark clothing ran by Nanami, stealing her coin bag and made off running.

"That man stole my bag," Nanami said evenly as she was about to pursue him, only to begin a fit of uncontrolled coughing. Man being frail and vulnerable sucked.

"Don't worry Nee-chan, I'll get it back," Naruto said as he ran down the path after the bandit.

As the bandit cackled to himself as he readjusted his bandana under his nose, he suddenly heard the sound of cloth flapping in the wind.

When he looked up, he saw a blond boy with whisker marks and blue eyes bearing down on him from the night sky above.

**CRACK**

The next moment he saw no more.

**Mini-Flashback End**

"I snapped a guy's neck with my knee once," Naruto answered honestly like there was nothing wrong with it. Of course in his current line of work, more gruesome deaths were common.

"Seriously?" Anko asked, actually impressed. "What about you yuki?" she asked, having been told how she was from a snowy region, and had given her that nickname.

"Hmmm…" Konayuki _hmmmed _as she looked off into the distance.

**Mini-Flashback**

Naruto and Konayuki walked down a road by a cliff overlooking a deep gorge. Even though you could still see to the bottom, it was still pretty deep.

The reason they were walking around on their own without Shichika, Togame, and Nanami, was because while they were in town doing their own thing, the two got a little tired of waiting around and decided to explore on their own, hoping to have something to add to Togame's map of Japan. The more detail the better she always said.

When they came upon a bridge, they were suddenly greeted by the sight of a trio of grudgingly-dressed men carrying rusted weapons standing guard at the bridge. Togame had told the two about them. She called them bandits, and that they'd try to use numbers to extort money from unprepared travelers.

However, with two Kyotouryuu masters and a user-in-training, they'd be able to deal with it when the time came. For now, they'd head back into town and wait until the group got ready to move on.

"Hey you two. Hold on just a minute," one bandit said.

Or so they thought.

"What is it? We haven't tried to cross the bridge yet, so you can't charge us a toll," Naruto said flatly.

"Well maybe I don't like the way you're talking to me kid," one bandit said darkly. "Thinking you're better than me just because you've got clean clothes."

"You said that. I didn't," Naruto said back.

"That's it! Kill the shit stain!" one bandit said as he and his partner went after Naruto, one with a sword and another with a club.

While Naruto kicked the sword out of the first bandit's hand and drop-kicked him in the skull before dodging the second bandit's club, the third ran at Konayuki with the intent to rape her.

"Eeeew! Don't touch me, you smell!" Konayuki cried as she backpedaled before grabbing the guy's arm and throwing him over her head, coincidentally over the edge of the cliff and down to the bottom far below.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

**SPLAT**

Seeing the largest bandit in their group, three times Konayuki's size, thrown over the side of the cliff like a rag doll, he was stunned stupid at the sight before him.

That opening was all Naruto needed to drive his knee into his opponent's Adam's apple.

**Mini-Flashback End**

"I threw a guy over a cliff once and made a _big _mess at the bottom," Konayuki answered chiperly.

"I don't really think that's the same thing," Anko deadpanned.

"Oh don't worry, I know what killing is," Konayuki stated. "It's like when I hunt rabbits, only I hunt people, but I don't eat them."

"That's… a start I suppose," Anko asked, almost a little unnerved by Konayuki's carefree concern on the matter.

Almost being the key word.

That being said, they continued to the northwest for Yu no Kuni.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Translations:  
Tokubetsu Jounin = Special Jounin  
Kawa no Kuni = River Country  
Yu no Kuni = Hot Springs Country  
Gaki = Brat (Anko's nickname for Naruto)  
Yuki = Snowball (Anko's nickname for Konayuki)**


	7. Yu no Kuni: Bandit Extermination

It was the sixth day of travel for the group, and by now they were into the heart of Yu no Kuni's western territory. After finding a nice little hot spring town on the route back to Konoha, they visited the local mayor for the area most plagued by bandits and got the directions to where they were last sighted. Up 'til now they'd been attacking people at random who were leaving the onsen and heading back to Fire Country, taking their money and belongings after either running them off or killing them. It wasn't known if there were any ninja amongst the bandit's ranks, but since it was a simple find-and-kill mission, whether there were any ninja there wouldn't really matter. They'd die the same way, just by different circumstances.

After thanking the village mayor for the information, the group off three rested up at an inn before heading out bandit's common grounds. Anko didn't even bother getting separate rooms since they were a team, and it'd only be a waste of money to book a second room for just one person when a three-person room would be cheaper than a two-person _and _one-person room.

More money to buy sharp, pointy object to kill people with.

Besides, anyone who tried anything a _second _time (unless she liked it and didn't hurt them after the first time) were just begging to get themselves stabbed/cut/tortured/emasculated. Not necessarily in that order or occurrence.

* * *

The next day, Anko, Naruto, and Konayuki made their way into the mountains past the village. However, combing the mountain would take forever, so instead, they made themselves into bait and would let the thieves lead them to their boss, since having competent leadership was the only way they could've lasted as long as they have.

Naruto had managed to convince a merchant to borrow his cart for the mission, and even though there weren't any wares for it, that was just fine with him.

While Konayuki wore a rather unflattering disguise and pulled the wagon, Naruto had transformed into a large ornately-decorated crate, a set of his kage bunshin having transformed into other crates so that in case the thieves decided to cut their losses, at least _one _of the baited clones would make it to the boss' location.

After Konayuki left sight of the village, the bandits immediately attacked. There were seven of them, ranging from teenagers to middle-aged men, and they all wore dirty brown and green clothing. They carried swords and clubs, and wore bandanas over their faces to obscure their identities.

"You there! If you want to live, you'll drop the cart and run along!" the lead bandit ordered pointing his sword at the disguised Konayuki.

"_Remember. These fuckers will try and violate you if they find out you're a girl, so if you act as much like a guy if you meet the guys, they won't mess with you. After they carry Naruto or his clones off, I'll track him down through the trees when they leave our sight."_

These were Anko's orders to her, and she was going to follow her through.

"Ahhhh! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" Konayuki cried in a crudely-immitated old man's voice as she ran down the hill.

"Pfft. Old people," the lead bandit sighed as he and his men went to the wagon. "Alright you bums, you know the drill. Grab what you can and we'll come back for the rest later."

_Suckers, _Anko thought from the tree line a few yards away from the road.

"Hey Jiro. What do we do about this one?" a large bandit asked pointing to the ornately-decorated crate that was the real Naruto.

"Grab it. There may be something _good_ in there," the bandit known as Jiro said as he grabbed a pair of smaller crates and held them under his arms.

"Got it," the bandit said as he pulled the crate into his arms. "Man this thing's heavy."

"Don't drop it. The big man won't like it if the merchandise is damaged," Jiro grunted as he and the others ran off into the mountains.

After waiting a few minutes for the bandits to leave, Anko came out of the tree line and chuckled to herself.

"Those schmucks, falling for the oldest trick in the book," she sighed to herself. "Well, the plan's going according to itself. Now I just need to grab yuki and we'll be good to go."

At that moment she realized that Konayuki hadn't stopped running once she'd gotten far enough down the path.

"Kuso! She ran all the way back to the village," Anko groaned holding her forehead. "Naruto, I hope you can hold out for a bit. I have to grab your little girlfriend and get back to you," she said as she bit her thumb and slammed it onto the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, a pair of green foot-long snakes with beady black eyes looked up at Anko, their tongues flicking in and out of their mouths tasting the air in front of them.

"I need you to find the blond gaki I was with and track him down," she ordered both snakes. "When you get to his location, you get back to me," she said pointing to the snake on the right. "Here's the kid's scent. Memorize it and get going," she said as she pulled a necklace from her inside shirt pocket, on the end was a shard of metal taken from a kunai she'd used to get some of the blond's blood for practical purposes while she was training with them one day. She had some of Konayuki's too, and on both necklaces she'd had a seal placed on them that would preserve the taste of the blood, which in turn, would translate into smell for the snakes to follow.

After their tongues darted across the red stain on the shard of dark metal, they gave the snake's equivalent to a nod before they slithered off in a pair of green zips, blending into the foliage perfectly.

"Now that that's done, I need to find yuki," Anko said as she ran off to the village. _Kid, you better not die on me. Not that a bunch of measly bandits could kill you, but still, try to keep yourself in one piece._

_Oh, and try not to hog all the fun, _she added as an after-thought.

* * *

Henge, or the ninja art of transformation.

When a person uses henge to transform into another person, even though their shape changes, their overall movement remains the same because they're still interacting with the environment around them. When they change into an animal, their movement is controlled in similar straits, but their senses remain within their own limits, even when transforming into something with a stronger sense of smell, sight, hearing, etc.

However, when a person transforms into an object, like a rock, a log, or in Naruto's case, a trunk, they're practically blind since inanimate objects don't actually have _eyes _with which to see with. The same thing goes for smell and taste for the same reason. Unless they transform into an object that actually has eyes and a nose on it, like a statue or something like that, these senses are blocked off for as long as the henge is active.

However, their sense of hearing and touch is uninhibited because even though the user's shape changes, the henge is merely an illusion over themselves, so while Naruto has been transformed into a trunk, he can still _feel _that he's under the arm of a rather thuggish… thug, and he can _hear _them talking amongst themselves.

The logic behind hearing still working despite there being no ears is similar to how reptiles can still hear without the kind of ears that most would _associate _with the word ears.

_Disgusting. I can feel this guy sweating all over me, _Naruto groaned as he worked to maintain the henge. It wouldn't do any good to let his disguise drop now however, because not only would his cover be blown, but potentially the cover of his kage bunshin.

"How much longer?" the man carrying the original asked as he readjusted the trunk under his arm. "Even though this thing isn't that heavy, it weighs like it's filled with rocks."

Ah yes, I forgot to mention that the weight of the person and all equipment, or in Naruto's case a large rock, interacts with the outside world when a person is under a henge. After all you couldn't transform into a paper airplane and fly away like one would because unless the wingspan could compensate for the weight, you'd fall out of the sky like a brick of lead.

"In another ten minutes," Jiro groaned as he led the bandits up the mountain. "Now shut up and bring the crates up to the top. Once we get to the hideout, we'll crack these things open and get to the spoils."

_Shit, only ten minutes. Hurry up Anko. They try to open these trunks and we're fucked, _Naruto said to himself. _Well, not really I suppose, but if too many show up, I may have some problems._

* * *

"I wonder *_pant_* how long *_pant_* I'm supposed to *_pant_* run for?" Konayuki asked as she was almost back to the village.

The next moment a kunai sailed through the air before landing in front of her feet, causing her to stop and turn around.

"Yuki! What the hell are you doing! You were supposed to stop running when you were out of their sight!" Anko growled.

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" Konayuki pouted as she discarded her disguise.

"It isn't important now. What _is _important is that we need to get back to Naruto before something-"

**BOOM!**

"-happens," Anko finished as she turned around, a small column of smoke rising from the top of the mountain.

"Is that a smoke signal?" Konayuki asked.

"No. Paper bombs. Gaki must've set some off," Anko replied. "Come on. He may need backup!" she said as she dragged the girl and shunshined back to where the wagon once was. When she got there, one of her green snakes just came out of the foliage, and narrowly avoided colliding with the purple-haired kunoichi's shin.

"Glad you're here. I need you to direct me to Naruto," Anko said holding out her arm, the snake slithering up it until it was coiled around her bicep, its head pointing to the distance where the blast originated. "Good girl," she said as she ran off, Konayuki not far behind her.

* * *

**Ten minutes ago…**

The bandits had made it to the top of the mountain, ten crates and the ornately decorated trunk scattered across the clearing at the top of a mountain.

"Okay, let's open these and see what's inside," one bandit said as he picked up a crowbar and jammed it into the side of the crate.

The next moment it disappeared in a puff of smoke, nothing left behind.

"Nani?"

The other bandits looked on in surprise as the crate the guy had jammed the crowbar into had disappeared right in front of them.

_Kuso! _Naruto cursed to himself, the ruse having been blown.

Another bandit stared on for a minute before slamming his club over the crate in front of him, the box disappearing in a puff of smoke just like the first one.

_Crap! _Naruto cursed, knowing _his_ cover would be blown any minute.

Another two crates went down before they finally got the message.

"These are all fakes!" one bandit cursed.

"Then that means the trunk over there-" Jiro said as he turned around.

**Poof**

Where the crate once was stood a blond-haired teen wearing white and orange clothing. He quickly reached into a tool pouch on his back and pulled out a trio of paper bombs.

He quickly threw them at the bandits feet before forming a ram seal. "Katsu!"

**The "Here and now"…**

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed once more as he dodged another swing from a club.

When Naruto had detonated the trio of paper bombs at the feet of the bandits, hoping to make his escape and either nail some of the bandits or injure them. He had regretted not using more when six more bandits came out of the bushes and cut off his escape route.

True, he could've just summoned enough kage bunshin to overwhelm them, but the fact was that he actually _couldn't_. You see, maintaining a henge requires a constant stream of chakra, and since the clones he'd created had needed enough chakra for an extended disguise period, even though some of their chakra had been returned when they were dispelled, keeping ten henge up for so long had stressed his chakra coils. He had a chakra pill for situations like these, but he figured he could just hold them off until the others got there to back him up. It wasn't life-or-death yet.

_Setting those bombs off should've sent _some _kind of signal to Anko and Konayuki, _Naruto said to himself as he dodged another sword swing. _Even if they don't show up for a few more minutes… _he said as he reached into one of the pouches on his side. _I could use with a little moving target practice._

He quickly took a shuriken in each hand before throwing them toward a bandit coming at him from the front.

The bandit put up his club to block the attacks, but the shuriken bounced off of each other and narrowly missed clipping his ears off.

Before he could say something like _"Ha! You missed!"_, two bandit's screaming met his ears, causing him to turn around and see that the two shuriken had actually bounced off of each other and gone around his head, embedding themselves in two of their foreheads.

When he turned around to face his opponent, he felt someone slap something onto his chest before running off. When he looked down he saw that an exploding tag had been set right on his sternum.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off! Get it-" he cried as he stumbled backwards in a panic, trying to get the explosive off his chest –_which Naruto had adhered with a little bit of chakra_-, only to drag the two bandits who were kneeled onto the ground behind him into the blast.

**BOOM**

Naruto smirked as the first bandit's chest was blown wide open, while the other two had serious burns on their chests and faces. Would they not have been killed before this mission was over, they would've lived the rest of their lives with serious scarring.

His celebrations were cut off however as the same bandit who had been carrying him swung a club down at him, narrowly dodging to the side.

"You bastard! You killed my brother!" he roared.

"You again? Ugh, as if I didn't have _enough _of your smell in my clothes," Naruto groaned as he backpedaled with his hand to his nose. "One word. Soap."

"Raaaaaaaah!" the man growled as Naruto backed into a tree, the blond rolling out of the way as the man swung his club downward, taking out a large chunk of the tree.

_I can't afford to underestimate any of them, _Naruto said to himself as the other seven bandits rushed him. _Especially if I make them as angry as _this _guy, _he adds glancing over at the large man who took a chunk out of the tree, his veins and muscles bulging as he suddenly tore the tree from the ground and held it over his head, his face red with rage.

_Make that a definite, _Naruto sweat dropped slightly. Not that this kind of thing was anything new though. He'd had plenty of spars with Konayuki to know not to get hit by _any_thing.

* * *

The two were really booking it now as they made their way up the mountain, the snake on Anko's arm directing her to where it had designated Naruto's location.

"Hold on for a little while longer," Anko said to herself as she rushed forward. When she was nearing the top of the mountain, she heard the sound of fighting in the distance, meaning that was where Naruto was. "There you are!" she said as she rushed into the clearing.

When her eyes adjusted, she was greeted with the sight of four dead bandits, nine attacking him with either swords or clubs. By the look of things, Naruto was simply trying to conserve his energy before attacking.

When she saw that they were also riddled with cut marks, and the dozens of shuriken that were scattered across the ground, she couldn't help but smile.

_I'm so proud of him. Cutting them up a bit before killing them, _she thought happily seeing as how they were covered in blood. One even passed out as she was thinking. Before she could jump in and help Naruto, she suddenly felt a surge of chakra from her left.

"Nikuran Sensha!"

When she turned, a massive brown boulder had burst through the trees and was heading straight for her.

"That jutsu!" she said aloud as she and Konayuki dodged the massive boulder.

When it stopped, it suddenly compressed itself until in its place was a large brown-haired man with a Konoha hitae-ate with a slash mark through it on his forehead. He was largely built, and I mean _largely _built with a large gut, and thick arms and legs. He also had a very _full _face with dark brown spirals on his cheeks and narrowed eyes. He wore bandages on his arms and feet, had muddy shinobi sandals on his feet, and wore large brown and black robes with armor on the stomach, shoulders, back, and sides.

"Choka Akimichi," Anko growled in recognition as she eyed the fat man with the slash across his headband. "Never would've thought I'd run into _you _here."

"Boss!" one of the bandits cried out. "Thank kami you found us. We were going to call you, but-"

"Shut up. I won't listen to a useless henchman gripe about getting his ass kicked by a kid," the man growled in a deep voice as he pointed at Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry Choka-sama!" the bandit bowed.

The large man then looked around and sighed. "Four dead, and nine injured. *_sigh_* Oh well," he sighed as he looked to Anko, his features twisting into a sneer. "Well well well, if it isn't Anko Mitarashi, Konoha's Snake Whore."

"What did you just say lardass?" Anko growled.

"Hey, I just call 'em as I see 'em," the large man bellowed. "If I knew I would run into you today, I would've clean up a little. Hahahahahaha!"

"Just as arrogant as you always were," Anko groaned rubbing her temples. "Yuki, back Naruto up, this human meatball is mine."

"Oh so it's a fight you want is it?" the man asked. "Well then let's see if you can keep up. Baika no Jutsu!" he cried as his belly suddenly swelled massively, his head and limbs tiny in comparison before he tucked them into his body. "Nikuran Sensha!" he roared as he began rolling down the other side of the mountain, his body tearing through trees and boulders in its wake.

"You two stay here and handle the cannon fodder. This one's my fight," Anko said as she leapt down the mountain after him.

"Got it!" Konayuki said as she unhitched a pair of fuma shuriken from her back, the two unfurling with a flick of her wrist as she began spinning them in her hands. During the week that their kage bunshin were doing D-Rank missions, Anko had taught Konayuki how to use fuma shuriken as both melee and projectile weapons.

Having received his orders, Naruto delivered a straight-legged kick into his opponent's abdomen, causing him to cough up blood as his body hunched forward. "Kyotouryuu: Peony!"

As the bandit Naruto was facing fell over dead from internal injuries and a broken back, Konayuki threw the fuma shuriken in her right hand before throwing the left one, the first cutting a bandit's arm off before being wedged into a tree in the distance as the second sliced another one in two from shoulder to armpit.

She then unlatched her compound bo staff from her side and channeled chakra into it, the two ends linking to the middle one as the chain retreated into itself, forming a six foot long staff two inches in diameter.

Before the bandit who got his arm cut off could even blink, the heavy iron rod had been brought down onto his head, his eyes practically flying out of his sockets before he fell to the ground, his head bleeding out from a massive fracture to his skull.

As she was about to pat herself on the back for a job well done, a cry of pain suddenly met her ears.

"Gah!"

When she turned to her right, she saw that a bandit carrying a sword (Jiro) had managed to cut Naruto's left cheek, a trail of blood coming down to his jaw line.

The next moment she felt her stomach sink, Naruto quickly leaping back and wiping the blood off his face with his hand, his left eye narrowing in pain despite the wound already healing itself.

"He… He hurt Naruto-kun…" Konayuki whispered, her eyes widening a bit in fright at the sight of him having gotten hurt. After a few seconds, her horrified expression changed drastically, her bo staff falling to her feet as she clenched her fists to the point where her knuckles began to turn white.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Konayuki growled with her arms shaking at her sides, a massive amount of KI actually turning the air around her a dark shade of red as a vein bulged on her forehead.

_Woah, I've never seen Konayuki-chan this angry before, _Naruto said as he and the other bandits were stunned silent.

"RAAAAAAH!" she growled as she grabbed the base of a nearby tree and began to pull it out of the ground.

The next moment she ripped it from the ground and held it over her head, even larger than the other bandit's causing another to chide in, "Heh, hers is bigger than yours."

The next moment she ran at the bandit who had cut Naruto's cheek and swung the tree over her head.

"Shit! Run! She's got Hulk Syndro-"

**CRUNCH**

The bandit never got to finish his sentence as the tree being held over the girl's head suddenly came down on _his _head.

**CRUNCH**

"YOU FUCKERS HURT NARUTO-KUN!" she growled with narrowed eyes.

_Damn, remind me not to get _her _angry, _Naruto thought to himself as she started chasing the other bandits around the clearing at the top of the mountain.

"ALRIGHT YOU SLOBBERING NIMRODS! YOU WANNA DANCE? WELL COME GET SOME YOU PUSSIES!" Konayuki growled in indignant fury as she swung her weapon out to the side, catching a bandit in the foliage before throwing him into another tree, killing him instantly as his body curled around its trunk.

I should probably mention that Anko had taught the young Itezora some… _colorful, _vocabulary, just for the sake of "passing along knowledge".

* * *

As Anko continued to chase the nuke-nin Choka down the mountain, she cursed loudly as his downhill rolling only made him go faster. Not to mention that despite everything in his path, he didn't seem to be slowing down in the slightest.

_Damn! This guy just keeps on going! _she cursed to herself as she kept bounding down the hillside. The way things were going, he might actually get away if he got enough of a head start.

Unfortunately for Choka when he cleared the last of the tree line, she suddenly rolled into a river, the sudden surge of water slowing his rotation down, forcing him to abandon the jutsu and face his pursuer.

"So you really do intend to fight me eh?" he asked smugly.

"Oh I don't intend to fight you," Anko said calmly. "I'm going to take you down!"

"Very well then! Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" he roared as his right arm enlarged considerably, then lashed it out at Anko who narrowly dodged the swing.

"Sen'eijashu!" Anko roared as she launched a trio of snakes from each of her sleeves.

* * *

Back at the top of the mountain, there were now three craters, thirteen crushed bodies, two trees torn from the ground, and one concerned teen fretting over the other.

"Oh Naruto-kun I was so scared!" Konayuki cried holding the once-injured boy to her desperately. "I thought you'd really gotten hurt back there."

"Wait, you hurt me all the time in our spars, but you never act like this then," Naruto said putting a little distance between them.

"Well that's because I know it's me that hurt you, and that I'd never hurt you too badly," Konayuki pouted.

"So… Are you going to have Hulk Syndrome whenever I get hurt by someone else?" Naruto asked as he sat across from her.

"_Who_ syndrome?" Konayuki asked.

"*_Sigh_* Never mind," Naruto sighed as he took a damp cloth and wiped the last of the blood from his face, the cut already healed.

The next moment they heard a large crashing sound coming from the bottom of the mountain.

"Anko-sensei must be having trouble with that guy," Naruto said as he looked down the battered trail made down to the bottom. "Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

At the same time at the other side of the mountain, the battle between the two ninja continued to rage, the land around them taking the brunt of the damage.

_Horse – Snake – Ram – Monkey – Boar – Horse – Tiger_

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Anko shouted as she launched a fireball from her mouth and after the human meatball, only for him to roll out of the way. _Damn this guy's faster than he looks._

"Anko-sensei! We finished clean up on the mountain!" Konayuki said as she and Naruto came down from the mountain.

"Gaki! Yuki! Get out of here!" Anko shouted as the large man started barreling towards them.

"Oh? So the little kiddies have come to play have they?" Choka asked as he bore down on them.

"Dammit move!" Anko shouted.

"Nikuran Sensha!" he cried as be bore down on them. "Nani?" he asked as his rolling was suddenly stopped, the ground beneath him churning as the little girl held him at bay.

"Don't worry Konayuki! I'll back you up!" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his feet into the ground, holding her up as the nuke-nin continued to push.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun!" Konayuki said as the rolling boulder came to a stop after a few seconds.

"How the hell did you do that? The only one strong enough to do that is Tsunade of the Sennin!" Choka cried before Konayuki's fingers suddenly dug into his sides, and she hoisted him above her head.

"Anko-sensei! Heads up!" Konayuki said as she lobbed the human meatball toward their sensei.

"Got it!" Anko said as she flashed through hand seals. _Ram – Horse – Snake – Dragon – Rat – Ox – Tiger _"Katon: Karyu Endan!"

The next moment a massive wall of flame emerged from Anko's mouth before it transformed into three massive dragons made of flame, the blazing constructs intercepting the nuke-nin's body mid-flight and lighting his body aflame.

Anko then substituted herself with a piece of wood Naruto tossed in her direction and got out of the way just as the flaming boulder slammed into the ground where she once was.

"Phew. That took up a lot of chakra, but it got the job done," Anko said wiping her forehead.

"That was awesome!" Konayuki cheered as she pumped her fists into the air.

"Heh. Thanks kid," Anko smirked, but then turned around to see the recovering nuke-nin rising from the burning crater. Most of his clothing was burned off, and his flesh was charred, the smell of burnt meat permeating the air.

"If you think… I'm going to lose… that easily…" Choka said as he reached into his back pocket. "You're sorely… mistaken…" he said pulling a glass case with a green, yellow, and red pill out, his charred fingers fumbling with the glass casing as it shook in his hand.

"What are those things Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked, eyeing the pills warily. _If they're stored in their own little glass cases, then they must be worth the effort._

"Those would be the Akimichi's Sanshoku no Gan'yaku," Anko explained. "The horegan, karegan, and tongarashigan increase the Akimichi's chakra reserves exponentially. In short it's their secret weapon."

"So if he takes all three of them that'll be really bad?" Konayuki asked.

"Yeah. Of course taking all three is a death sentence under any circumstance, so if we can wait it out, this problem will solve itself," Anko stated.

"Wouldn't you rather solve this problem before it starts?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, there's that too," Anko said. By the time she looked up, the horegan had already been swallowed. "Aaaaand he just ate the spinach pill."

After a visible pulse of chakra poured over the Akimichi, he high into the air before dropping down at them with his now-enlarged hands extended. "Cho Harite!"

The three instantly got out of the way as the ground was shattered, sending rocks in all directions which were narrowly avoided.

"Okay he ate the horegan already. Let's just stop him before he eats the karegan," Anko stated, not liking being caught off guard like this. "Naruto, Konayuki, you two run interception. I'm going to see about getting those pills off him!" she said as she ran off.

"I am sorry sensei, but I'm going to ask that _you_ run interception. No offense intended, but I can take the punishment better than you can," Naruto said steeling his gaze.

"Mmmmn. Fine. But don't' get yourself killed out there," Anko grumbled, more so because he was right. Even though she outranked him by two (or if you want to get technical one and a half) ranks, he was admittedly the best person for this job. "And… Try not to get yourself hurt either. Okay?"

" . . . Got it," Naruto said, a little taken aback by someone showing that much concern for him, even though he was harder to kill than most.

Anko immediately withdrew her kunai as Naruto ran off to the side and launched them at the Akimichi, clumsily taking out a kunai and deflecting all but one that got caught in his shoulder. Before he could register the pain through the burn wound, he quickly enlarged his right arm and caught Konayuki's bo staff as it came down at him mid-swing, winching under the surprising force of the attack.

Konayuki quickly channeled a little chakra through her staff to separate the parts, swinging off the now-separated chained segments and delivering a double-kick to his chin causing him to stumble back, a sickening crack signaling that his jaw was either broken or fractured. At that moment the white blur that was Naruto rushed at his exposed flank to the glass case strapped to his belt.

"Oh no you don't you gaki!" the man shouted as he enlarged his other hand and backhanded the boy the moment he reached his hip, sending him reeling back and into the river, coming to a stop on a bank as he splashed some water on his busted lip.

"Guys! I'm going to go for an opening! Give me a distraction!" Naruto said as he began fumbling with his tool pouch.

"Got it!" Anko shouted as she rushed forward, Konayuki doing also.

"So you wanna play rough huh?" the man asked ignoring his wounds and fumbling around for another pill. "Cho Baika no Jutsu!" he roared as his entire body suddenly swelled, his clothing accompanying it as he stood a hundred feet over their heads. The only thing that didn't grow was the pill case at his side, barely hanging on by a thread.

"Can all Akimichi do that?" Konayuki asked a little nervously. Sure she was strong, but not _that _strong. Her mom and the mayor's son maybe, but not her by a long shot.

"Only the really good ones. Otherwise they need one of their colored pills," Anko explained as the hulking figure towered over them.

"Um. Would throwing really big rocks at him help?" Konayuki asked.

"Maybe. Why do you-" Anko started as she turned around, the Itezora holding a rock bigger than her over her head. "…Ask?"

"Maybe. Got it," Konayuki said as she lobbed the rock into the air before running off to get another one.

Anko watched in curiosity as the large rock suddenly came down onto one of the Akimichi's charred toes, then came down into his foot causing him to yelp as it hit an open spot on his wound.

"YOW!" he cried in pain, then suddenly felt his ankles and legs being pelted by more boulders. When he looked down he saw the fur-wearing girl and six copies of her all throwing the biggest rocks they could at him. "CUT IT OUT!" he roared as he drove his enlarged fist at her, only for a bunch of black snakes to wrap around his arm and pull his hand down, just enough for the girl to narrowly get out of the way.

_I can't let Konayuki and Anko get in any more danger, _Naruto thought to himself as he shook off that last fall. _Hellooooo. What's _this_ now? _he said as something caught his eye from the corner of his sight, a wry grin forming on his face.

As the hulking behemoth was about to charge at the two kunoichi, he suddenly felt a massive surge of chakra originate from directly below him. The next moment a thousand copies of the blond shinobi rushed up at him, clinging to him using the tree-climbing exercise and literally stomping on old wounds all over him. In retaliation he started swatting at them with his massive hands, swatting entire clusters, but at the same time agitating his wounds.

After another minute of this, he gathered what chakra he had in his body before letting it loose in a last ditch move to save himself. "Nikuran Sensha!"

The next moment he curled up into a massive ball and rolled in place, sending rubble and all the clones flying along with the original, the prior all dispersing in mid-air while the latter fell into the river, the water breaking his fall.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Konayuki asked as she helped Naruto out of the water.

"I was hoping to save this for a stronger opponent, but I won't let myself lose to a bunch of runts like you," Choka said panting heavily as he shrunk down and took the case in his hand, fumbling for the last pill in the case. Despite the difficulty of opening the tiny glass case without any fingernails, he was able to get it open and threw the contents of the last square into his mouth, only to begin choking on it the moment it went down causing him to clasp his hands around his throat.

"Naruto. Didn't you get rid of the tongarashigan?" Anko asked worriedly. Having to face an Akimichi at 100x strength wasn't really on her _To Do _list today.

"I did. I just replaced it with something else," Naruto said evenly.

"What with?" Konayuki asked.

"A rock I came by when he swatted me away the first time," Naruto said smugly. "Of course it was more out of spite than anything else. The suffering of a weed is not my concern."

"Where'd _that_ come from?" Anko asked at the weed comment.

" . . . " Naruto thought about it for a moment. "It's a family thing."

"Weird family, but a family nonetheless," Anko said shrugging her shoulders. "I hate to ask you this, but could you two finish him off? My chakra's too low to do much right now. Sorry."

"It's no problem," Naruto said as he eased himself into the Iris stance. "Come on Konayuki. Let's finish this mission so we can get to the hot springs."

Konayuki nodded as she gripped her bo staff in her hand, connecting the three segments together into the full-length six foot rod.

As the large Akimichi finally coughed out what was clogging his throat, seeing a blood-smeared rock clatter against the ground, his brow furrowed in rage as he looked up, only to see a white blur come right in front of his face with a silver blur right behind it.

"Kyotouryuu: Magnolia!" Naruto shouted as his leg came out towards his chin, then suddenly shot straight up forcing his head to fly back and his feet to leave the ground.

**Crack**

"Bojutsu: Manrui Homa!" Konayuki cried as she came into view at his right the moment the white blur disappeared. The next moment he felt a tremendous force being driven into his gut, catching him mid-air and making him bend forward as he felt like he'd been hit by a sledgehammer.

**Crunch**

The next moment she followed through with her swing and launched the Akimichi high into the sky with all her strength, her bo staff coming down into the ground with a loud crash and forming a foot deep crater, a large cloud of dust and gravel in its wake.

"Phew. How was that?" Konayuki asked chipperly as the little dot that was the nuke-nin flew off into the distance.

Anko's eyes just followed the little speck before it finally came down to the ground, not even bouncing as it made a new crater, the faint sound of bones breaking echoing across the air.

**Whump**

" . . . You did a damn good job," Anko admitted. "Now come on. I'll grab the head and hitea-ate, and then we can head into town for a little post-mission relaxation."

* * *

After Anko bagged the head and found the hitae-ate plate, she sealed them in a scroll and sent a messenger bird back to the village with the mission details, saying the mission had been changed to a B-Rank because of the presence of a jounin-ranked nuke-nin, and that his head would be sent in at the mission's end along with the hitae-ate and the remaining tongarashigan.

Naruto had asked why they were saving that last pill, and was told that a set of pills cost part of a small fortune to make, and that the Akimichi would be glad to have one of their missing pills back.

After going to the top of the mountain and making sure everyone was dead, then liberating the stores of stolen goods they could, they returned to the village at the base of the mountain and handed the contraband off to the mayor, telling him to get the stolen stuff back to their original owners.

Since their operation had started in the morning right after breakfast, they decided to opt for the onsen today, then leave the next morning at sunrise.

* * *

After hearing about how their squad routed out the bandits plaguing their nearby mountain, the hot spring owners practically _begged _the three to stay, and they got their time slot for free as well. Of course it wasn't mixed bathing, so Naruto had to part ways with his sister and sensei.

A few minutes the three found themselves in their respective hot springs, and they slowly let the aches and pains from their respective injuries wash away. Not literally, just the feelings. Naruto was mostly by himself, while Anko and Konayuki chatted with a few of the village women for a bit.

A while later on the male side of the separator, Naruto finally settled into the warm water, but then he suddenly heard a perverse giggling coming from behind him, causing him to look around. When he did, he saw a man with long white hair that spiked out in many directions, much like his own save the ponytail, peeking through a hole in the separator between the men's and women's onsen.

He was about to disregard it and get back to relaxing until he remembered that Anko and Konayuki were in there, and that some old pervert was probably getting a hard on from peeping at them.

_I can relax in a few minutes, _Naruto sighed to himself as he slowly got out of the water, careful not to make a sound as he snuck up on the old man who was going to get very close to death within the next few minutes.

* * *

At the same time on the other side of the separator, Anko, Konayuki, and a few of the girls from the village were relaxing in the naturally-heated water, the steam hiding the hole in the separator from their immediate view.

"Aaaaaaah. This is the life," Anko sighed as she laid back in the springs.

"I know. This feels so good," Konayuki sighed as she draped herself over a rock.

"I wish I could stay in here forever. The water's making all my aches and pains _faaaaade _away," a brown-haired woman sighed.

"Amen," Anko sighed before she caught something. "Yuki. Get off that rock."

"Why?" Konayuki asked.

"Just do it. We've got a peeper," Anko hissed.

"Ugh, I hate those," another woman said from her corner of the spring.

"Hey Anko-sensei, where's Naruto?" Konayuki asked looking around, forgetting that it wasn't mixed bathing.

"My guess…" Anko started with a pause.

"Yaaaaha! Ow! Gah! Ouch! Doh! Yow! Dahaha!" a voice suddenly cried out.

"Beating up said peeper," Anko said as the cries of pain and the sound of fists and feet meeting flesh filled the air on the other side of the wall.

"Ahhhhh. Music to my ears," another woman in the spring sighed.

"Amen," Anko repeated as she slipped her towel over her eyes.

* * *

After the relaxing stay at the hot springs, the group of three rested the night after, then set out for Konoha the next morning. Deciding that he didn't want the villagers to think they'd run him out, he asked Anko if they could get back to the village within the next four days or so.

Anko agreed, and even managed to turn it into a training exercise. Instead of the normal leaping through the trees that they'd do, the group would use chakra to enhance their leaps to cover more ground in half the time. Of course, Konayuki wore out faster than Anko, who in turn wore out faster than Naruto due to his inhuman reserves of chakra and stamina. Of course the latter didn't mind. He just took the time to enjoy the scenery around him.

The following exercise would not only help with chakra control for future long-distance missions, but would also help build their reserves.

Along the way they even discovered something interesting about Konayuki's physiology and its relation to the chakra she now possessed as well. While she was still susceptible to chakra exhaustion like everyone else, the only real consequence was that she could no longer mold chakra for jutsu and such. Surprisingly she was still able to move just fine after running through her reserves, her massive strength hardly affected at the least aside from a small decrease. Maybe a quarter of her strength lost at the most.

* * *

After a four-day trip, having made great time, the three of them had made it back to the village with relatively no problems at all. The three immediately reported to the Hokage, who then took the body -which had been sealed in a scroll- and hitae-ate of the late nuke-nin before the bounty on his head was given to the team. The remaining tongarshigan would be held until the next time he saw Choza, since he was the only one in the Akimichi clan allowed to handle the Sanshoku no Gan'yaku.

After that, the three parted ways and headed back to their respective homes, Anko saying they'd take a break from tomorrow's training for a job well done before they went on their next mission.

* * *

"Nee-chan, kaa-san, tou-san, we're home!" Naruto said as he and Konayuki came through the front door.

"Oh, you're back from Yu already are you?" Nanami asked as she came back from the kitchen. "Welcome home. Would you like something to eat?"

"In a bit," Konayuki yawned. "I'm still a little sleepy from those chakra exercises."

"By the way, where's Togame-san?" Naruto asked as his sister went up the stairs.

"Togame? Oh she's been reading a book she found in the library over and over again for the past day or so," Nanami said gesturing to the library.

"Just how long has she been in that library?" Naruto asked, remembering that she was still there when he left.

"For the better part of the last two weeks," Nanami answered. "I actually had to remind her to eat a couple times."

"Wow. Something must _really _have her attention if she forgot something so fundamental," he said scratching the back of his head.

"I believe that would be fuinjutsu she's learning," Nanami stated. "I'd try to learn it too, but my hands aren't steady enough, and if I tried to make any exploding seals, I might accidentally blow myself up."

"She didn't hurt herself did she?" Naruto asked looking to the library.

"No. Though she did get buried in scrolls when she refused to use a footstool," Nanami stated with a chuckle.

"I'd better go up and check on her then. See you later nee-chan," he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs. Little did he know that the greenette actually blushed a little and brought her hand over her mouth nervously.

* * *

"Togame-san? Togame-san you in here?" Naruto asked as he opened the library door, the dimly-lit library coming into view.

"I'm over here," Togame said as she sat at a back table, a large number of scrolls in a pile at one end of the table, and several stacks of books set around the corners as she poured over a single hard-backed book.

"Togame-san. What're you reading?" Naruto asked as he looked at the book Togame was just finishing.

"A book I found in one of the corner shelves," Togame passing the book to Naruto, who read the title aloud.

"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi…" Naruto said aloud.

"Yes. Now, turn to the second page and tell me the protagonist's first name."

After flipping through a few pages, he finally spoke up, a hint of surprise in his voice. " . . . Naruto?"

"Yes. Now tell me who the author is."

" . . . The Gama Sennin, Jiraiya," Naruto read aloud from the front. "Hmmmm… If I remember correctly, that's the same guy who trained Minato."

"Yes, and whether this is conjecture or not, I believe your father may've named you after the main character in the story," Togame said crossing her arms. "He was, after all, Jiraiya's student."

"Hmmm… So then Jiraiya being my grandfather was more than empty words," Naruto said remembering a chat he had with the Hokage the day before he went on his first C-Rank mission. At that time he asked the money question. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Togame asked crossing her arms as her Senryakugan appeared. "This Jiraiya is one of the greatest ninja in the Elemental Nations, or so I've heard, so if you show him this book and tell him who you are, he may decide to train you too. From what you told me, the guy practically owes you for never being there when you needed him."

" . . . I guess it couldn't hurt," Naruto admitted. "But only if I'm here long enough to meet him."

Togame nodded curtly before motioning to a pile of scrolls on a table in the far side of the room. "I set out some jutsu scrolls you may find interesting. Give them a read the next time you have the chance."

"Thank you Togame-san, I will," Naruto said as he slipped the book into his sleeve. _Maybe I'll ask the guy to autograph this, _he said to himself as he decided to open it up and start reading. _Hold on, isn't Jiraiya the same guy who writes those smut novels, Icha Icha?_

* * *

At the same time in a small town in Yu no Kuni, a certain pervert who had just gotten out of the hospital after some blond with blue eyes and whisker marks had beaten him for peeking sneezed loudly. Of course the blond gaki didn't do too much damage. He was only out for a day on doctor's recommendation. And in for _three_ because of the hot nurses.

Prime-cut research if he ever saw it. Hehehehehe.

"Why do I feel like there's going to be trouble for me in the future?" he asked himself, then decided to shrug it off. "Oh well. Maybe I'll go out and do more research. Hehehehehe," he giggled perversely as he ran off to the nearest hot spring.

Which just happened to be next door.

* * *

**When it came to selecting Naruto and Konayuki's Jonin-Sensei, I finally decided to go with Anko because:  
A) Her fighting style is versatile enough that she wouldn't be thrown off by a specialist unless they're just really good. _(At least from my opinion.)_  
B) Naruto's endless stamina and Konayuki's endless vigour make them "strong" enough to survive her training regimens, should she need to give them a little... _push_.  
C) She's just that awesome.**

**Need I any more reason?**

**Anyway, Minato owned the book, ****The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi**** before he died, so it would only make sense that Togame would connect it to Naruto, his father, and Jiraiya. Nanami didn't raise no fool. Only a killer blond katana, which I have decided to refer to him as in some cases from now on since Shichika himself is "a katana", and thus Naruto would be too. In a sense at least.**

**

* * *

**

**Translations:  
Nani? = What?  
Kuso = Shit  
Onsen = Hot Spring  
Nuke-Nin = Missing Ninja  
Gama Senning = Toad Sage**

**Sen'eijashu = Striking Shadow Snakes  
Katon: Gokaykyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
Katon: Karyu Endan = Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet  
Bojutsu: Manrui Homa = Staff Technique: Grand Slam Home Run**

**Nikuran Sensha = Human Boulder  
Baika no Jutsu = Expansion Jutsu  
Cho Harite = Human Jackhammer  
Bubun Baika no Jutsu = Partial Expansion Jutsu  
Cho Baika no Jutsu = Super Expansion Jutsu**

**Sanshoku no Gan'yaku = Three Colored Pills  
Horengan = Spinach Pill  
Karegan = Curry Pill  
Tongarashigan = Chili Pill**

**Senryakugan = Strategy Eye (Which I will be calling Togame's cross-slitted eye when she's plotting something from now on, because it usually appears when she's scheming something. A rough translation since _Strategian _isn't a word, but an accurate one nonetheless. I think.)**


	8. Of Kage and their Kids

It was a day after Naruto and Konayuki's first C-Rank mission, and at the moment he was sleeping soundly in his bed until he heard a faint tapping on his window. Konayuki had her own room, just in case that wasn't made clear.

Anyway, when he cracked an eye open, he saw a small black monkey with a scroll under its arms trying to get in. A little poorly, but he was putting up a good effort.

Grabbing a kunai in case the little creature tried something from inside his night stand, Naruto opened the window, but motioned for the creature to remain on the window sill.

"Who sent you?" was his simple question.

"Hiruzen-sama sent me to deliver this summons," the little monkey said, handing Naruto the scroll with had directions in it to the Third's personal estate.

After looking it over, he asked, "What does he want?"

"Sorry, I'm just the delivery boy, not the messenger," the monkey said before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"Hmmm… Must've been a Summon," Naruto mused as he decided to see what the old man wanted. Of course, nothing in the directions said about it being urgent, so he took his time. "Heh. A Summon delivering a summons. That's a good one," he laughed a little to himself.

* * *

After taking a thorough shower, and having some breakfast as he chatted with Togame and Nanami, he decided to let Konayuki sleep in as he went to Sarutobi's house on the other side of the village. While his home was on the northeast side of the village away from Konoha's main drag, Sarutobi's house was in the north_west_ sideof the village. The west side of the village was practically undeveloped, and the only buildings left were either ruins, from the Kyuubi attack fourteen years ago, or at the base of the Hokage Mountains, an expanse of land reserved for Kage if they didn't have their own home.

The old man's house was simple enough. Wide, two stories, red, and had a lot of trees around it. After entering the front door, which had a note for Naruto saying to make himself at home.

After letting himself inside and settling himself into what he thought was the living room, Sarutobi came in wearing his casual robes before sitting down in front of Naruto, who at the moment was looking at him with scrutiny.

"Lord Hokage, no offense, but if you're here, then who's manning your office?" Naruto asked. He knew that little _something _that kage bunshin let off, since that was his specialty, and Sarutobi _didn't _have that something.

"Oh that? Don't worry, I created a high-level kage bunshin myself and gave it some chakra pills," Sarutobi answered. "It'll be able to handle itself until I decide to step back in. But that aside, there's something I need to discuss with you. It's concerning my grandson."

"Grandson… How old is he now?" Naruto asked.

"He's currently ten."

"And your summon said this was kind of important. What do you need, and why have you called me?" Naruto asked. "And not to be speaking too much out of term, but if this is some bullshit assignment, you can count me out. Unless this is worth my time, I'm going back to my day off that Anko-sensei provided after our first C-Rank mission."

"Actually, due to the presence of a jounin-level nuke-nin, your mission was bumped up to B-Rank," Sarutobi answered. "You usually wouldn't get a B-rank until chunin, so this will prove as a bonus for when you attend the Chunin Exams in a few months."

"So. What was this about your grandson?" Naruto asked. At the very least when it came time for promotions, at least he'd have a little credibility under his belt.

"Admittedly, he's strayed from a path that I would've liked," Sarutobi sighed. "A month after you left, the villagers found themselves without something to direct their anger toward. After that point, they began grooming my grandson, Konohamaru, in an attempt to build him up. Of course, they did the same thing with the last Uchiha, but you won't have to deal with him for this mission."

"Thank god for that," Naruto sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Anyway, during the last six years, Konohamaru has kind of grown into… a brat," Sarutobi found himself admitting. "He's angry about everything all the time, and I feel that since you're impartial towards the village, and by proxy him, that maybe you can whip him into shape."

"Sounds like a crap job to me."

"Naruto, please don't see it that way. I know that Konohamaru doesn't know your secret, since even the villagers wouldn't dare go that far. All I'm asking is that you try to befriend him, and maybe get him back onto the right path. He's going to be starting the ninja academy in a few years, and I'm afraid if I don't act now, that he'll prove as arrogant as the Uchiha."

"Yeah. I _noticed_," Naruto grumbled. Someone as arrogant as the duck-butt-haired Uchiha was hard to forget.

"Anyway, he's in his room right now. I told him I had someone to introduce him to, so he should still be there," he said as he got up. "Konohamaru! The person I want you to meet is here! Could you come down please?"

"Okay old man, I'm coming. Sheesh," a voice grumbled in disdain towards the aged kage.

"Wow. Five seconds and I already like his attitude," Naruto stated. Sure it was a little sadistic to like that Sarutobi's grandson was talking back to him like that, but with all the bad karma he'd been piling up, it was amusing to see it in action.

After another minute, a small boy around the age of ten finally descended from one of the upper rooms. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a red Konoha insignia on the front, light grey shorts that went down to his shins with grey patches on the knees, blue ninja sandals, a lighter-blue scarf around his neck that trailed along the ground behind him, and green metal-lined goggles with dark blue lenses, and white lens casings. He had an average face, and dark brown hair that spiked up above his head through a cap-shaped hat.

"Hey grandpa," Konohamaru said in greeting, then turned to the blond. "Who the hell are you? Just a genin?"

_I stand corrected, _Naruto thought. _Five seconds and already _hate _his attitude._

"Konohamaru, this is Naruto. He's an acquaintance of mine from before you could even talk," Sarutobi said playfully.

"And I should care who this guy is _why_?" the kid asked dryly.

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing about _you_ as well," Naruto grumbled.

"Hey! Show some respect! I'm the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage!" Konohamaru demanded.

At that point Naruto completely lost it, a vein bulging behind his headband.

"I don't care if you're his grand_mother_!" he growled as he nailed the kid over the head with his fist, bringing him to his knees before walking out. "Old man, I don't know about you, but I can tell that this kid's too far gone for me to help. If you don't mind, I'm leaving."

_This guy… He doesn't treat me like the old man's grandson. Just like… any other kid… _Konohamaru thought to himself as he nursed the bump on his head.

At that point Sarutobi could only sigh at how this little… introduction, if it could even be called that, went. "Well, I tried. Konohamaru you can leave now if you- Konohamaru?" he asked when he realized the kid wasn't there anymore.

When he looked around, he saw the tail of Konohamaru's scarf going out the front door, the boy closing it behind him only to trap his scarf, forcing him to open it and pull it to him before closing it again.

"Hmmmm… Maybe Naruto can get through to him after all," Sarutobi thought to himself. "Hopefully he won't use his name as an excuse to cover his actions anymore," he said remembering how Konohamaru would perform pranks, but then use his name and get off with a lesser punishment. He then remembered the reports of how Sasuke would use his family's name to have instructors help him with stuff even though other students needed the help just as much. If the villagers weren't so blind and ignorant, that might actually cause the Uchiha to lose face with the public.

* * *

"Well that was a waste of my time," Naruto grumbled as he walked down the streets, his hands in his pockets as he contemplated whether it was such a good idea to even show up. "Okay kid, why the hell are you following me?" he asked turning around to the kid who was using a dirt-colored tarp to cover himself on the road rather poorly. While he got the coloring right, he failed to cover up his feet, or even conform to the shape of the road.

"So, you're a perceptive one huh?" Konohamaru asked poking his head up from under the tarp.

"Your ankles were sticking out of the bottom of the tarp. I don't need to be too perceptive to see that," Naruto countered.

"Huh? I was?" Konohamaru asked surprised.

At this Naruto sighed. "Kid, you aren't dreaming of becoming Hokage someday are you?"

"Huh? Of course I do!" the kid quipped.

"Then why did you make that kind of mistake?" Naruto asked.

" . . . It seemed to work on the villagers," Konohamaru replied under his breath.

" . . . I was afraid the old man wasn't kidding when he said the villagers were spoiling you," Naruto sighed.

"What? The old man told you about that?" Konohamaru asked.

"*_Sigh_* Yeah. He kinda wanted to introduce me to you since I wouldn't really care about you being his grandson," Naruto admitted. No use beating around the bush.

"Why wouldn't you care whether I was his grandson or not?" Konohamaru asked.

"If an enemy ninja was the son of their village's kage, and he was trying to kill you, would you hesitate to kill him?"

" . . . No," Konohamaru answered after a minute.

"Exactly. That's why I don't give anyone special treatment."

"Not even the last Uchiha."

"Especially not him," Naruto said back.

"Wait, aren't those two things kind of exclusive to one another?"

"Only if you think about it in black and white," Naruto said as he began walking away. "Kid, when it comes to respect, you shouldn't give it to someone just because they're from a certain family or something superficial like that. You should only show respect towards a person when their actions actually _warrant _respect."

" . . . You said your name was Naruto right?"

"Yes. What of it?"

After a minute of silence, the kid extended his hand, to which Naruto decided to take. "My name's Konohgamaru."

"Yeah, I kinda figured when your grandpa called you Konohamaru, Konohamaru," Naruto said back.

"You don't understand, hardly anyone calls me that," the kid grumbled. "All anyone calls me is _honorable grandson_. Even Ebisu calls me that."

"Ebisu?"

"My personal tutor. He says he'll train me on the fast track to becoming Hokage," the kid said dryly.

"Konohamaru, let me put it to you this way," Naruto said not liking that last sentence one bit. "There's no fast track to anything in this world. You either work hard for something and keep it when you get it, or you just take a shortcut and eventually _lose_ it after you get it."

"So you're saying if I don't work hard to become Hokage, then I'll just lose the position to someone else?" he asked.

"In a heartbeat," the blond replied as he leaned back against a wall. _Maybe this kid isn't so far gone after all, _he thought to himself.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I heard from my old man that you used something called Kyotouryuu," Konohamaru asked. "How does a sword style work if you don't use a sword?"

" . . . You know the old expression, "there's _more than one way to skin a cat_"?"

Konohamaru nodded.

"Well there's more than one way to _cut_ something too," Naruto replied.

" . . . Really? I thought those old sayings were a bunch of crap," the kid rebuttled.

"They're still told for a reason," Naruto sighed as he walked into town.

"Where are you going?" Konohamaru asked as he followed behind the blond.

"Into town to visit some old friends."

"Can I come too?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

" . . . " Naruto thought about this for a moment. While it wouldn't do the kid any favors to have him hang around with the 'kyuubi brat', it couldn't' hurt him too much since the villagers practically idolized him. "Sure. Feel free to."

"Thanks Naruto," Konohamaru said following him.

* * *

The next ten minutes were rather uneventful. While the villagers gave puzzled looks as to why the _honorable grandson _was associating himself with the_ demon brat_, the two eventually found themselves at a ramen stand a lane away from the main drag. It was small, yet humble, and had curtains over the entrance like most outdoor stands did.

"Oh, hello there," a brown-haired woman said after the two came in and too their seats on the stoold. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have miso with shrimp," Konohamaru said.

"I'll have what he's having," Naruto said simply.

The girl took the two's orders and went into the kitchen, passing off the note to the man behind the wall before coming out to the front. "You know, you look so familiar, but I can't put my tongue on it. Have we met before?" she asked the blond sitting on the stool.

"Only six years and you've forgotten who I am?" Naruto said jokingly. "I'm hurt Ayame-nee-chan."

At that moment the woman's eyes widened when the pieces started falling together. Only one person ever called her nee-chan, and she thought he'd left forever.

"Tou-san! It's Naruto! He's back!" the woman cried in joy.

"Naruto's back?" the man in the kitchen sad poking his head out from behind the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too Teuchi-tou-san," Naruto said back.

"Are these two really your sister and father?" Konohamaru asked, not seeing any resemblance at all. "I don't see any resemblance at all. And what did you mean by six years?"

"Well, I was actually an orphan, and I came to eat here occasionally for a few years. Ayame was like a sister to me, and Teuchi like my father, even though we weren't related by blood," Naruto explained.

"Woah, you know ramen chefs? That's so cool," Konohamaru said enthusiastically. "I love ramen!"

"Kid, I think the two of us will get along _just _fine," Naruto said ruffling the boy's hair. Some things just wouldn't change.

"Naruto, it's been years since we've seen you last. Where did you go?" Ayame asked.

"I um… Kinda had to leave due to dire straits," the blond katana replied.

Upon hearing that statement, Ayame and Teuchi immediately understood. However since Konohamaru was from the generation after the Kyuubi Attack, he didn't catch the hidden message.

"Dire straits? What would make you leave the village for six years?" he asked, picking up at least that much.

"Um… I'm not really comfortable talking about that," Naruto said, hoping the boy would drop the subject.

"Oh. Okay, sure," Konohamaru said dropping the subject.

_Thank god he dropped the subject, _Naruto, Teuchi, and Ayame thought at the same time.

"Still, it's good to have you back Naruto," Teuchi said as he prepared the boy's ramen. "I assume you'll be staying this time?" he asked hopefully. The place was so much brighter with someone who appreciated ramen eating there.

"Well… I can't make any promises," he answered with a bit of guilt.

"Oh… Well… I hope you chose to stay," Ayame said hopefully. "We've really missed you here."

"I really missed you two too," Naruto replied, tears threatening to stream from his eyes.

"So Naruto. When'd you get back?" Teuchi asked as he began putting the finishing touches on the boy's ramen.

"Well… I actually came back a few weeks ago, but didn't get around to visiting until today," Naruto admitted with a bit of guilt in his tone. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," Ayame said waving away his fears. "Oh, but I see you have your hitae-ate. I guess you finally became a ninja huh?"

"Yeah. There were a few… grading errors, but Konayuki-chan and I got through it," Naruto replied.

"Konayuki? Who's she?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh, she's my adoptive big sister," Naruto replied. "I've also got Shichika-tou-san, Togame-kaa-san, and Nanami-nee-chan as well."

"Wow. Big family. I guess something good came of your… leave," Teuchi said picking his words carefully in front of their guest.

"That it did. In fact, I'm glad I left," Naruto said. "Of course, I would've liked to at least have visited you two in the meantime, but that wasn't really an option," he admonished remembering how that first part sounded. "Sorry guys."

"It's okay, we understand," Ayame replied.

"Good news boys, your ramen is done," he said as he carried the two bowls and set them down on the counter. "This one's on the house you two. Welcome back Naruto. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again as well," Naruto said as he took his chopsticks and split them.

"Itadakimasu," the two said as they dug into their meals.

* * *

After dropping Konohamaru off at the old man's house, Naruto chose to take the long way back home, simply so he could do some thinking. At the moment he was thinking about the difference between ninja in the Elemental Nations, and ninja on the other side of the gate that they came into the Elemental Nations through.

While chakra still existed on the other side of the gate, it wasn't nearly as abundant, and it would appear that in order to awaken chakra much training and meditation was needed. Usually that only applied to that world's ninja, who were considerably few in number. Also, in the other world, ninja used skill and stealth to pursue their ends, while in the Elemental Nations, ninja either plowed through their enemies with showy jutsu, or use genjutsu to affect their opponent's minds.

In his own opinion, the only people in Konoha who actually emulated what it took to be a real ninja were the Aburame. They were quiet, stealthy, and in control of their emotions. The Nara were a close second, taking their time to plot and plan, but inevitably they used their kagemane technique to force their enemies to either kill themselves, or each other. In the end, the Aburame would stand a better chance as ninja in the other world than any other clan.

The reason he thought that was because once he followed Nanami into Japan through the counterpart to the gate she came in through, he immediately felt his chakra being drained to almost nothing. He figured that was the reason why no one from the Elemental Nations decided to just cross over and _take_ over. If his chakra was almost down to nothing, and his was practically the highest in the village even as a kid, he figured that for anyone else, they would practically have nothing to work with. Especially since he had to consciously generate new chakra to use after practicing the Academy Basics.

While he wondered what ranks the Maniwa would rank at in the Elemental Nations due in part to their skills and a matter of comparison, he decided to stop in his tracks and find out what this presence was that had been following him the entire time.

At that point, he decided to try a jutsu he saw in a scroll in the library in his estate one day. It looked simple enough in theory and practice as well. The Shunshin no Jutsu was accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds, sometimes using leaves or smoke to conceal the user's movements. Other elements were used by the other villages, but Naruto decided to mainly focus on the technique that used smoke or no effect at all. No need to beat them over the head with it.

* * *

At the same time behind the lamppost, Hinata Hyuuga the young, former-heiress, to the Hyuuga clan, silently followed behind the blond-haired Kyotouryuu practitioner. It had been years since she'd seen him last, one of the last times being when he chased off a group of bullies when they were kids.

After a while the blond simply disappeared one day. She'd thought about asking the Hokage about where he was, but her father told her that the Hokage didn't have time to keep track of every stray orphan running around. Of course, while she had been inspired to become strong that day when he protected her, after he left she lost the little bit of confidence the blond had inspired in her. All she knew about him was his name, and that he vanished six years ago for unknown reasons.

In that time, her confidence took a nosedive, and her father had given up on her becoming head of the Hyuuga Clan. Instead he chose to train Hanabi, her younger sister, into becoming the next clan head because he saw her timidness as a weakness.

Of course, she didn't really care about that all too much. All she was really worried about was how the Hyuuga Clan would remain divided with the Hyuga Soke no Juinjutsu still in use, since with it the main house could use it to dehumanize the branch house members whenever they wished. This action brought about more hatred, which while this tie between the two houses existed, the two would never be truly united as a whole. Her best hope was to someday persuade Hanabi to have the curse seal removed, since she doubted her father would give her a second chance.

However, on the last day at the ninja academy when the blond had returned, she was overjoyed with the thought that she'd be able to see him again. Sure, she felt a twinge of jealousy towards the silver-haired girl that was with him because of how casually he would act with her, but she was just happy to see him again.

On that day after their team had finished their D-Rank missions, she was able to spot him in town while out for a walk, and decided to follow him. He appeared to be… babysitting, the Hokage's grandson, and after following them around a bit, for some reason he was walking along the village's outer walls, passing right by the south gate, instead of going straight home, which she at least knew was nowhere near the village's south side.

After a half hour, finding him stop in a back road, she was confused as to why he'd suddenly stop in the middle of the dirt path. However, her question was soon answered when he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to find him behind her a moment later.

"Hello. Can I ask why you're following me?" the blond asked. "If you keep this up, someone might mistake you for a stalker."

"N-No, I'm not a stalker, I just, um, wanted to… talk to you," the Hyuuga Heiress said nervously.

" . . . I remember you. You're Hinata from the academy right?" the blond asked, relaxing himself a bit.

"H-Hai," she stammered. _He actually remembered me._

"Sooooo… Why're you following me around?" Naruto asked. "Oh, right, you said you wanted to talk to me," he admonished. "Well… What do you want to talk about?"

"U-Um, well, it's been a while since I saw you last, and I was afraid you wouldn't remember me," Hinata stammered.

"Oh, right, I helped you at the playground a few years ago," Naruto replied.

"_Six years, actually," _Hinata said mostly to herself. It was an important day for her, so she liked to keep track.

"So… How are you doing?" he asked after a minute.

"Uh, I'm good," Hinata answered as she tapped her fingers together.

For the next few minutes an awkward silence permeated the air between them. Hinata wasn't talking anymore, and Naruto grew more uncomfortable with this situation every second.

After another eight minutes of nothing being said, Naruto remembered something he wanted to take care of, and figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey, Hinata, do you think you could get me an audience with your father?" Naruto asked, hoping she'd grant him this favor despite how much he'd changed since they've last met.

"Um, ah, sure, I guess," she answered timidly. "What do you need to talk to him about?"

" . . . I just need to ask him a few questions," Naruto answered simply. "Can you take me to him, or would now be a bad time?"

"N-No it would be fine," Hinata replied. "Please, follow me," she said motioning for him to follow her.

* * *

A bit of a walk later, the two found themselves before the Hyuuga Estate. It was fairly large, second only to the Uchiha District, mostly white with dark blue almost black tiles. Kinda bland and boring, but then again, the Hyuuga were never a… _vibrant_, people.

The two guards at the front gate immediately came to attention when Hinata arrived, then told them to let Naruto in with her. The two complied, though a little warily because they soon recognized the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Naruto didn't even bother to sigh at the glares he was getting from the two. Some things just would never change in his opinion. Not that he cared anyway.

The two then made their way to the compound, the branch family Hyuuga who were going about their daily activities parting for the two before getting back to work.

After a few minutes of navigating through the compound, Hinata finally came upon what Naruto believed to be Hiashi's private study. With a silent gulp and a slight shudder, the pale-eyed girl reached forward to knock on the door, only for-

"Hinata. What business do you have with me?" Hiashi asked from the other side of the door before her knuckles even hit the wood.

"Uh, um, a friend of mine wishes to speak to you," Hinata said nervously.

Now, of course, Hiashi could've just as easily used his Byakugan to see who was with her, since he was able to identify her timid footsteps but not the stranger's, but wasn't really keen on using the Byakugan in his own home. If someone found out, then everyone would be doing it, and then there would be problems.

However, from what he could feel, the chakra was higher than anyone who Hinata would know would have at the moment, and was a bit curious as to who she'd actually trust in the estate.

"Let him in," Hiashi said as he set down his pen. _The paperwork can wait._

When the door slid open, Hiashi saw a mop of golden hair and the image of Minato, the late Yondaime, immediately came to mind. Of course, once the superimposed image of the deceased kage faded, in its place was the blond boy who he recognized as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh. You must be one of Hinata's friends," Hiashi stated relaxing a little in his chair, detecting no malice from the boy. "Do sit. Chairs aren't much good if people don't sit in them."

After Naruto entered the room and sat in the chair before the Hyuuga Head, Hinata grew quiet before closing the door behind the blond.

"Hiashi, before we begin speaking, I would like it if you could place some suppression seals around the room. I'd like for this talk to remain private," Naruto said in a level tone as a show of respect.

Hiashi eyed the boy warily. While he knew what he contained, he had enough intelligence to know that if the fox truly _had _been controlling the boy, the village would've been leveled by now. After seeing that he had no weapons on him, he decided to acknowledge the boy's request, flipping a switch on the inside of his desk drawer, causing the suppression seals to activate. While sound could still get in, none could get out, and these seals blocked those who could use the Byakugan, should they have the training to read lips or body language. In a house full of people who could see through walls, it was an obvious design.

"What is it you wish to speak of?" Hiashi asked.

"I had heard that you were acquainted with Minato Namikaze, the last Hokage before the Kyuubi attack fourteen years ago. Can you tell me what he was like?" Naruto asked. Unlike with Anko, he had no real reason to tell Hiashi that he was Minato's son, and decided to see if whether or not there was something in the village's water supply that made them into idiots.

_The boy is testing me. Seeing whether or not I'll be able to discern his identity, _Hiashi thought to himself as he remembered back to when Minato was still alive. While he never _really _liked Minato, he at least had enough mental fortitude to acknowledge that he was a genius, due to his mastery of fuinjutsu, and even in his ability to regularly trump Hyuuga during the Chunin Exams. And of course, the only person in the entire village who looked anything like Minato was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. "Could you be a little specific?"

"I suppose I should ask what kind of human being he was," Naruto amended. "Was he kind, cruel, tactful, blunt, that kind of thing."

"What _kind _of human huh?" Hiashi said rubbing his chin. "Well, he was calm, collected, and highly perceptive. When faced with an enemy, he would kill in cold blood, and was aware of the fear he instilled in his foes. He respected those around him, and didn't talk about their pasts. Seemed he cared more for the present. He was also shrewd, and wouldn't do anything unless he had a reason for it. He was also very knowledgeable in fuinjutsu, and was a genius when it came to using and even creating ninjutsu."

"Wow. Sounds like the guy was god's gift to the world. A gem among gems," Naruto said sarcastically. From everything Hiashi told him, the guy had no flaws. He also sounded a bit boring in his opinion, which was influenced by Nanami who instilled in him that a character in a story, or even reality, was only interesting when they had flaws.

"Don't let the hype fool you," Hiashi said reassuring him in some way. "In his youth he was a bit girly, and somewhat flaky. Trust me, he may _sound _perfect, but he could get on one's nerves pretty quickly. Trust me, I shoud know."

"Hmmmm…" Naruto grunted. "I see. Well, thanks for taking time out of your day to talk to me. I'll take my leave and let you back to your work," he said with a bow.

_Hmmmm… Though the boy never once _said_ he was the Hokage's son, I wouldn't doubt that he already knew for himself, _Hiashi said as he got back to work with clan affairs. _I mean, it isn't like there are that many boys with tan skin, sun kissed blond hair, and blue eyes. I'm just surprised no one saw the connection sooner._ "Is that all?"

"No. Thank you for the talk. It was very informative," Naruto said as he left. "I hope you have a good day Hiashi-san."

Hiashi nodded before the boy left.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Hinata made like she was waiting for her friend to come out, provided he was still her friend after so long. At the same time however, she was listening in on their conversation. However, due to the silencing seals on the room, she was only able to hear a little bit through a crack in the door, since a little sound could still bypass those things unless the room was shut tight.

The next moment, the door opened and the blond genin exited.

"H-How was your talk, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"It went fine," Naruto answered. "Do you think you could escort me out? I was following you, and this place looks generally the same. I didn't get a good layout."

"S-Sure," Hinata answered. "Right this way."

"Arigato gozaimasu," Naruto responded as he followed after her.

For a few minutes the two walked on a relatively-similar route to the way they came in. For some reason thought, Naruto felt uncomfortable with the silence, or at least the degree of silence in this compound, so he decided to speak up.

"So… How have things been for you since I chased off those bullies six years ago?" Naruto decided to ask.

_He remembers, _Hinata thought to herself happily. "Oh, um, things have been fine. They could be better, they could be worse, but things are still fine."

" . . . Hinata… There's something you should know," Naruto stated once they got to the front of the compound, still out of earshot from the two guards.

"What is it?" she asked timidly.

"*_Sigh_* During the last six years, I've changed a lot," Naruto started, earning a confused look from the girl. "Or… maybe, it would be better to say that _I _haven't changed, but the way I act has changed."

"Well, um… I did notice you were a little more… distant, than before," Hinata said tapping her fingers together.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. And I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but the little boy who saved you from those bullies… he doesn't exist anymore."

Upon hearing this, Hinata gasped slightly. "Wh-What do you mean?"

" . . . Maybe someday I can tell you why," Naruto said before extending his hand. "Until the day I tell you, I just wanted you to know that even though we only met a couple times, I still consider you a friend. And thanks for putting up with me back then."

"N-No problem," Hinata stammered out as she took the blond's hand, a little nervous as she felt his warmth and strength before he released her hand.

"Well… I'll see you around, Hinata-chan," Naruto said before he walked off.

"Ja mata nee, Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a whisper as she left, the warmth he exuded still on her hands as she went back into the house.

* * *

Later that evening.

"Hey everyone," Shichika said as he came into the dining room as everyone was eating dinner.

"Ah, good evening tou-san," Naruto said setting his chopsticks aside.

"How was your day, Shichika-kun?" Togame asked.

"It went rather well," Shichika said with a smile on his face. "After completing my tenth C-Rank mission, I was finally taught how to summon the ninken," he said as he bit his finger and ran through some seals.

Before his hand could touch the ground however, Nanami caught his wrist with her chopsticks before pulling his hand up. Obviously she was using the Itezora clan's strength for such a feat.

"Do not summon the ninken inside," Nanami stated evenly. "If you want to demonstrate, you can do it out front."

"Be sure to clean up after them as well," Naruto stated. He simply didn't want dog excrement on the property he was living on.

"Okay, okay," Shichika sighed as he sat down for dinner, wiping the bit of blood on his hand so he wouldn't summon a ninken by accident.

"So Naruto-kun, how was your day?" Nanami asked.

"It was… enlightening," Naruto replied simply as he drank his tea.

* * *

**Tried playing around with the idea of introducing Konohamaru into Naruto's life and decided to change him up a little due to Naruto's change in personality. Sorry for the crappy beginning, but it was the only way I could think of to get the two of them together in the same room for Konohamaru's encounter with the one person (out of a few) who calls him by his actual name.**

**As for Hinata, I figured the scene where Naruto protected her from the bullies came before he left the village, despite him being eight at the most, and wanted to play onto that, seeing how she would react to his new persona, or maybe just the one that truly lay underneath.**

**

* * *

****Translations:  
Sandaime Hokage = Third Hokage  
Itadakimasu = "I humbly receive." (This means that the sayer acknowledges that living organisms gave their lives for this meal. Plants count.)  
Shunshin no Jutsu = Body Flicker Technique  
Arigato Gozaimasu = A formal form of "Thank you."  
Hyuga Soke no Juinjutsu = Hyuga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique  
Ja mata nee = "Later." (Used for when you take leave of a close friend, but will/may see them again soon.)**


	9. Nami no Kuni: Enemies on All Sides

The next day after a well-earned rest -some more rested than others since Konayuki could somehow sleep for days on end and not have her body clock messed up in any way, shape, or form-, Team Anko gathered at Training Grounds 1 like they did on most days since that team bombed the teamwork exam and that field was normally empty. At the moment, Anko was handing out the next mission assignment to her yet-to-be-completed team.

"Okay gaki, yuki, we've got a support rofle on one of the other Team's to Nami no Kuni," Anko explained. "The mission is to escort an architect back to his homeland, and then watch over him so he can complete his country's project."

"How long will it take?" Konayuki asked.

"The bridge builder's project is nearly completed, so a month at the most," Anko explained. "I'm going to be nominating our team for the Chunin Exams, provided either the old man finds us a third person, or we come across someone in our travels. The latter is unlikely, but feesable in some cases."

"How exactly did we become _support_?" Naruto asked. "Wouldn't a team only need support if they weren't yet qualified?"

"Well…" Anko started.

**Flashback Start**

The previous afternoon, Anko stood before the Hokage at his office since he had called for her earlier that day. At the time she was called, she was about to get another C-Rank mission, but was sent to the old man's office.

"Lord Hokage, why exactly did you call me here? I was about to get another C-Rank mission under my Team's belt to help them with the upcoming Chunin Exams," Anko began.

"Well, I'll just cut to the chase since you don't care for logistics," Sarutobi sighed. "Team Seven was assigned on a C-Rank mission to Nami no Kuni, yet they haven't qualified for that rank of mission. I'd like to request that your team go in a support, since you have real-life experience out in the field, and you're actually qualified. You'll still get marks for the C-Rank mission, but I can pull a few strings and get your team a bigger cut since you're guarding them as well."

"Exactly _who _am I guarding beside the main client?" Anko asked as she looked over the mission scroll that her Team was supposed to run support for.

"That would be Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai," Sarutobi stated. Of course, he knew that Danzo was still running ROOT, and that Sai was from that faction. However, he was content to let his old friend continue his _covert _operations, as long as it didn't have any negative effects on the village.

"Of course. The Uchiha bitches, he gets what he wants," Anko sighed. "Seriously, why _have _you let him get this much control. If anything, he should just take his D-Rank missions like a man and work his way up to C-Rank instead of getting special treatment every five minutes. Fucking pussy. So what exactly do I need to do?"

"Basically, just keep Hatake's team safe, try not to let any of them die, and keep everyone as much in one piece as you can," Sarutobi sighed before letting Anko out. _Somehow, I have a feeling that this mission is going to escalate as well. Oh well, at the very least, Team Anko will have _two _B-Rank missions under their belt instead of just one._

**Flashback End**

"So basically, we just have to watch the bridge builder, _and _a squad of fresh genin?" Naruto asked, knowing that when a Jounin-sensei was _pressured _into taking up a C-Rank mission, usually they weren't ready for it.

"Yep. That's the gist of it," Anko answered.

"You said we couldn't let the Uchiha die, right?" Konayuki asked.

Anko nodded.

"Does that mean we can't let him get kicked around a bit?" she asked with her head tilted to the side slightly. "I mean, that wouldn't count as him dying, and as long as he _doesn't _die, we're still doing our job right?"

"Yuki, I like the way you think," Anko said with a smirk. "Get ready for an extended mission. It'll take a few days to reach Nami. We'll be meeting at the village's south gate at eight in the morning. We're supposed to leave on the dot."

"Be at the gate by eight. Got it," Konayuki said.

" . . . Trust me, with Kakashi coming along for the ride, you'll get to sleep in and _still _leave for the mission on time," Anko said. "Leave the house at nine thirty and we'll be good to go. Maybe get an early lunch while you're at it."

* * *

The next day at eight in the morning, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno arrived at the village gate, both with two week's worth of supplies on their backs as they waited for Kakashi to arrive with their client.

Cue an hour and a half of waiting later. The two genin were now reaching the end of their patience from waiting around and doing nothing for an hour and a half, and to be frank, Sasuke was contemplating suicide. Not his, the Haruno's since she kept trying to talk to him and stuff.

Ten more minutes later, and three figures finally came toward. The two immediately recognized the shorter of the two as the ones who _literally _beat them senseless in the genin exams and marred their good records. The other was new to them, though she looked along the lines of a stripper without the heels.

"Hey dobe. What're _you _doing here?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"I should be asking _you_ that," Naruto answered.

"Ex_cuse _me?" Sasuke asked, not liking the way this 'clanless fool' was talking to him.

"How long exactly have you been spending with him?" Konayuki asked.

" . . . Three weeks or so," Sakura answered.

"And how many times has he ever been on time?" Konayuki asked.

" . . . None," Sakura answered.

"And that's why we haven't been waiting here an hour and a half," Konayuki summarized.

"How the hell would you know Kakashi's work patterns? And who the hell is this?" Sasuke asked, then turned to the purple-haired kunoichi.

"I'm their sensei, and your superior, so show some respect," Anko stated.

"Superior? To me? As if," Sasuke snorted to himself, only to find a kunai to his throat a second later.

"You know you should really watch how you talk to your superiors. Especially when they can kill you in a single move," Anko hissed.

Sakura was mortified by the thought, while Sasuke paled slightly.

"Oh, so you have a kunai at someone's throat. Is it Tuesday already?" Kakashi asked as he began walking towards the team with some drunken old person with a gourd of sake at his side.

"You dumbass, that's _every_ day. Not just Tuesday," Anko hissed, causing Sasuke and Sakura to reel.

"What? _This _is my escort?" the old man asked. "All I see is a scarecrow missing an eye, a stripper, a girl with bubblegum hair, a guy with a duck's ass on his head, some furry chick, a blond stooge, and some pale chick who looks like she'd blow over in the wind at any moment."

"Tazuna, please, we're all capable ninja. We'll take care of you," Kakashi said trying not to get irritated by the drunk bridge builder.

He certainly didn't feel like walking on_ that _bridge any time soon.

"He must be drunk- Wait, what was that last part?" Naruto asked before turning around him. "Nanami-nee-chan? What are you doing here?" he asked seeing his older sister standing there.

"Oh, I just thought I'd join you, maybe see some sights," Nanami stated as she readjusted her pack over her shoulder. At the moment she was wearing a different outfit than before. She wore black shinobi sandals, black shorts that stopped above her knees, a purple fishnet shirt, and a teal-colored coat with large pockets and a hood. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a black cloth, and she was wearing a black headband that oddly enough had a blank plate on it.

"While this actually makes this mission more bearable, how did the Hokage sanction this?" Naruto asked. When he saw Nanami packing her bags last night, he had no idea it was for _this_. Of course, knowing her strength, she could easily reach Tokubetsu or even Full Jounin, but her frail health made her performance inconsistent to consider ninja work.

At the moment anyway. There were more options available to them now.

"Oh, well…" Nanami said looking off into the distance.

**Flashback Start**

Last evening, Sarutobi was doing his office work when he hear knocking on his door. When he motioned for whoever was on the other side to come in, since appointments stopped coming in at around eight and that time was free reign, he was surprised to see Nanami of all people coming in.

"Ah, Nanami-san. How is everything back at Naruto's place?" he asked.

"Fine, though there's something I'd like to bring to your attention," she stated. "_Apparently, _someone thought it was a good idea to assign Naruto and Konayuki to a team of genin that aren't yet _qualified _to be taking on a C-Rank mission."

"And you're afraid of Kakashi's team being a liability?"

"The guy who recieved Shichika's Take no Ko?"

Sarutobi cringed at that memory. "Yes. Him. His genin team was a little… impatient, and Kakashi sort of insisted. That and one of the Civilian Council members heard."

"Now I'm even more worried," Nanami sighed. "Sarutobi-san, I'm going to accompany Team Anko on their next mission starting tomorrow morning."

"But Nanami-san, you aren't a kunoichi of Konoha, and civilians-"

"Did I say I was asking your _permission_?" she asked darkly, KI flooding off of her and causing one of the ANBU hidden in the ceiling to fall through and land on his face, Sarutobi waving the remaining ANBU on duty off so he wouldn't percieve Nanami as an actual threat. "Besides, you've seen how Shichika fights, correct?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Well, while I may look frail, the fact is, I'm _stronger _than him, and probably every other citizen in this village put together as well," she stated. "I'm going on that mission. I have no intention of letting Naruto or Konayuki get hurt just because they have to protect someone else."

At this Sarutobi could only sigh. The amount of KI the girl could let off was laced with first-hand experience, and even though he was Hokage and it was his job to keep citizens and shinobi alike safe, he understood why she wanted to join. "Very well. I can't stop you. Just please, take care of yourself out there," Sarutobi said as he began scribbling a piece of paper. "Take this to Acquisitions on the second floor. You'll be able to get some mission-appropriate attire there. You'll be ranked as a medic-nin, since according to the reports, you have experience with plants and their healing properties."

"Arigato, Sarutobi-san," Nanami said as she turned around to leave, then stopped short at the door. "Oh. By the way, the next time you need someone on the Civilian Council with a level head, try sending for Togame-san. She may be… strange, but she's got a good head on her shoulders," she hinted before leaving. Having someone on the council from their side would help later on.

**Flashback End**

"_Wow. I can't believe that actually worked_," Naruto whispered.

"What're you two mumbling about over there?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business," Naruto spat back, causing the Uchiha's brow to furrow in anger.

"Now now everyone, let's just try to get along and not kill each other before we even leave the gates," Kakashi said trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"_Nee-chan. Can you really handle this. Our last C-Rank mission turned into a B-Rank," _Konayuki whispered.

"_Just worry about yourselves, and I'll take care of myself. I may be frail, but I'm still stronger than Shichika,"_ Nanami stated.

"_Wow. Seriously?" _Anko asked, then got a blank look from said katana. _"Right. I'll just take your word for it."_

"Hurry up you five. We don't have all day to lollygag. I've got places to be," Taznuna said as Kakashi stood at his right, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai who no one noticed was there until he got into formation, formed up around the front. Said black-and-white ninja was their third teammate if that hadn't been established before.

"Why do I feel like this is another crap job?" Naruto asked.

"Why? What was your last one?" Anko asked.

"_*Sigh* _Nothing," Naruto sighed.

* * *

Two days of nondescript travel later, the two teams, bridge builder, and senior Yasuri found themselves along a plain stretch of road. After a while, they came across a pair of puddles at the side of the path. However, only Anko, Kakashi, Naruto, Nanami, and apparently Sai were the only ones to notice the inevitable dangers ahead. It had been days since it rained, and the current temperature should've caused them to evaporate by now.

After the group passed, a pair of ninja wearing the kiri insignia on their headbands leapt out of the water and lunged directly into the midst of the group, a gleam in Nanami's eye as she backpedaled at the moment Kakashi and Anko knocked Tazuna to the ground. The next moment however the two found themselves wrapped in a razor-lined chain.

"Two down!" the kiri-nin said yanking at the chain, slicing the two sensei into pieces.

"Kakashi/Anko-sensei!" Sakura/Konayuki cried at the same time, while another gleam shone in Nanami's eyes, unnoticed to everyone else.

"Now let's get the bridge builder!" the one in brown and green camouflage said as he lunged at the bridge builder.

Sakura was frozen in fear while Sasuke was trying to get over the shock of Kakashi getting killed right in front of him. However, before the two could lunge at him, Konayuki launched her segmented bo staff at the chain and pulled it back, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"What the-" the one in the black clothing said before the blond kid and green-haired woman came between them.

"Kyotouryuu: Plum!" the two shouted driving their shins into their opponent's un-armed shoulders, knocking them over Konayuki's head and into a pair of trees head-first, knocking them out.

"Well, that's done," Nanami said evenly.

"Done? Are you out of your fucking mind! Kakashi and Anko just got sliced into pieces!" Sakura cried in outrage.

"If by Anko and Kakashi, you mean those two logs, then _yes_, _Anko _and _Kakashi _did get killed," Konayuki said patronizingly as she pointed to the two sliced logs in the middle of the road.

"Huh?" Sasuke replied intelligently, only for the two aforementioned to come from the canopy to the side.

"Told you your genin would freeze," Anko said smugly. "Now pay up."

"You were _betting _on us?" Sakura shrieked.

"Only a _friendly _wager," Kakashi sighed as he passed a wad of bills to Anko.

"Hold on, if you weren't even there, then why didn't you take those two down?" Tazuna demanded.

"Because we needed to see who they were after," Anko said darkly. "Just for the record, ninja don't like being kept in the dark about details like this, Tazuna. If that's even your real name."

"Tazuna. I think it's time we had a little chat," Kakashi said in an equally serious tone. "Anko, you and your team confiscate their weapons and tie them up. Make sure they can't escape."

"Whatever," Anko said as she pulled some rope out of a storage scroll and strolled over to the two bodies.

* * *

After Anko, Naruto, and Konayuki tied the two to a tree, Konayuki using her strength to make the knots extra strong, Kakashi was drilling their client for everything he knew. After their weapons were confiscated, Nanami slipped them into a storage scroll, which she then slipped into her sleeve. Apparently kiri metal was of better quality than in Konoha because there was no middle man, so she intended to take advantage of this. Of course, Naruto and Konayuki were the ones to slip the gear to her while Anko wasn't looking, so it was really everyone's idea.

Meanwhile Kakashi was able to get the real mission gist from their client. Apparently, the bridge Tazuna was building was to break a chokehold that a tyrant name Gato of Gato Industries had on his homeland. After having used his money to take control of the ports and shipping lanes, he had been draining the land dry for years, using brute force and terror to keep the villagers in check. Anyone who tried fighting back were overwhelmed by sheer number.

With the nearing completion of his bridge, trade would become available for Nami once more, however Gato's thugs had been bearing down on him even more. He was barely able to get to Konoha and request a C-Rank mission, since his country could only afford that. Things were so bad that nobility in Nami were just as well off as the lower middle-class in Konoha. Anko was able to worm it out of the Demon Brothers, a pair of chunin-level kiri-nin, that they were sent to kill Tazuna as he made his way back to Nami.

"I'm sorry Tazuna, but I won't be putting my genin at risk just because of a misclarification in mission details," Kakashi stated after the discussion was over. "Come on. We're heading back," he said rallying the others, only to turn back around and see that Anko's squad wasn't moving. "Anko, aren't you coming?"

The group of five then got up from their huddle, Anko crossing her arms over her chest while the others remained placid. "Kakashi, no offence, but your genin are just greenhorns. They aren't ready for this," Anko stated. "Unlike you and your team, we actually _did _the required amount of D-Rank missions before getting our first C-Rank. I bet none of them have even ever killed before."

"_I have," _Sai muttered to himself.

"We have names you know," Sasuke spat, not liking how he was being addressed.

"Like I care," Anko stated. "Anyway, _my _team handled these two just fine. If you want to go back, that's your call, but we're staying."

"Kakashi. I'm continuing on this mission as well," Sasuke grunted. _Those three handled the Demon Brothers like they were academy students. I have to find the source of their power and make it my own. It's the only way I can kill that man._

"I'm staying too," Sakura added. _If I follow behind him, Sasuke-kun will love me for sure._

"I don't really care," Sai added.

"Ugh. Fine. We're staying," Kakashi sighed. "But Tazuna, once your country gets back on its feet, you're paying for either a B-Rank, or A-Rank mission."

At this Tazuna sighed before responding. "Well, that's the best I can do for you. I appreciate your help."

"Kakashi-sensei. What're we going to do with those two?" she asked pointing to the Demon Brothers, who at the moment were struggling uselessly against their bonds.

"Isn't it obvious?" Anko asked with a dark look in her eyes as she and Kakashi loomed over the two kiri-nin. "We're going to kill them," she added darkly.

"Hold, sensei," Naruto stated as he walked up to the bound Demon Brothers, stopping the two sensei from executing the two themselves.

"What is it?" Anko asked.

"There's a kyojutsu I'd like to try out, and I happen to need a pair of live humans to test it out. Admittedly, I may have had another chance earlier, but never got around to it," he said as he extended his hand, bending his elbow at his side. "May I?"

" . . . Uh, I guess," Kakashi said stepping back a bit. "Why? What do you intend to do?"

At that point, Naruto stood before the two tied to the tree, an impassive look on his face as he stared them down, his right hand raised at his side. After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, his eyes suddenly snapped open, the look in them filling the two kiri-nin's eyes with fear.

"Kyotouryuu's First Secret Technique: Tetsurugi," Naruto said bringing his hand down swiftly. A moment later his shoulders and stance had shifted to the left, all in the blink of an eye.

" . . . You didn't _do _anything," Sakura pointed out, pointing at the two Demon Brothers, nary a mark on them. "See? Nothing!"

The next moment the two's heads rolled off their shoulders, literally, like they'd just been cut by a katana. The next moment tiny fountains of blood began to spew up from where their heads once were.

"Hmmm… Still need to refine it a bit," Nanami mused as she stepped beside Naruto and inspected his right hand, the far side of his hand smeared in blood. "The first head gave easily enough, but the kyojutsu lost most of its force before the second head came around, making it more sloppy," she said pointing to the headless neck on the left, the cut a bit rougher than its brother cut.

"Not to mention I still have blood on my hands," he added as he pulled out a white cloth from his yukata, wiping the blood off his hands before sticking it into his sash.

"D-D-Did you just chop their head off _with your bare hands_?" Sakura shrieked in fright.

At the same time Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger. If that kind of power was his, nothing would stand in his path, yet some 'clanless fool' was able to do so with ease.

"Why of course," Sai commented. "See. There are their heads right there," he said pointing to the two severed heads lying on the ground. He then poked one with the other end of his brush, moving a bit before it rolled back over again. "See?"

"How the hell can you be so nonchalant about this?" Sakura shrieked.

"The two of you can split the reward," Naruto said turning to the two sensei before him. "I just needed to use their bodies to evaluate my current skill in that technique."

"Okay. I'll seal up their heads," Anko said as she brought out a storage scroll and nudged the heads toward an empty seal. "Kakashi, you're on cleanup duty."

"Again?" Kakashi groaned.

"_Again_?" Anko asked.

" . . . Nothing," Kakashi sighed as he undid the ropes, dragging the two bodies behind the bushes by the backs of their shirts.

At the sight of the flames and the smell of burning flesh issuing from behind the bushes, the bridge builder immediately blew chunks into the bushes. Most of it alcohol. Once he finished, Sakura and Sasuke did the same thing.

The smell of burning human flesh would do that to a person.

* * *

After Kakashi finished cleanup duty, the group of ten came towards the shoreline opposite of Nami, a friend of Tazuna's waiting for them to arrive on a small boat.

"Thank Kami you made it Tazuna-san," the ferryman said as he brought the boat to the shore. "Um, not to criticize, but I thought you were only bringing _one _squad. My boat can't carry that many people," he said counting nine other people besides the bridge builder.

"Yeah… Things are worse off than we thought," Tazuna sighed. "Think you could make a second trip?"

"No can do. I was lucky enough to get past Gato's patrols the first time around. Even though the ride isn't that long distance-wise, it's still a long way without the engine," the ferryman stated as he readjusted his grip on the oar.

"Kakashi. I know I'm going to regret asking this, but have you taught _any _of your genin the water walking exercise?" Anko asked.

"We can do that?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely a no," Nanami sighed.

"Well we'll have to decide who's going on the boat," Kakashi sighed. "Since I outrank you, and I do hate to pull that card, but I think my team should take the ferry."

"Anko-san, can _you _perform the water walking jutsu?" Nanami asked.

"I can, but I can't carry the other two, or you for that matter," Anko stated.

"Then the task falls onto me," Nanami sighed. _What a hassle._ "Naruto-kun, Konayuki-chan, when I hit the water, you two know what to do."

The blond and silverette then turned to each other before turning to Nanami, giving a curt nod. _**(I don't know what other word to use for a person with silver-colored hair. I'm just going to put 'ette' on the ends of the odd colored-hair types from now on.)**_

Before the others could figure out what she had meant, Nanami hopped into the air and headed for the water, however the speed at which she was moving was inconsistent with how fast _anyone _should be moving through the air. It was almost like she was weightless.

When she touched down on the water, there was only a slight ripple on the water's surface, and she was standing right on top of it. "Excuse me, but which way is it to Nami from here?" she asked the ferryman.

"Um… That way," he said pointing into the mist. "When you see the bridge, just follow it to the left. You'll eventually see a cove to the left side where you can… settle off. I'll be behind you shortly… I think."f

"Arigato," Nanami nodded. "Anko-san, you go in front of us. Naruto-kun, Konayuki-chan, stay with me."

The two nodded as the hopped into the air and settled themselves back to back on Nanami's shoulders. Surprisingly enough however, was that she didn't seem affected by the extra weight, and she didn't even bob down in the water in the least. Those on the small dock could only gawk in shock as the frail-looking woman began skating across the water's surface, the form of her, Naruto, Konayuki, and Anko becoming absorbed into the thick mists.

After everyone thought to themselves, _What just happened?, _Kakashi and his young charges got onto the boat and headed off, the ferryman not using the engine since it would draw attention from the patrols.

* * *

After a "skip and a hop" across the sea and to Nami, the group got off the boat and got back onto the mainland. When they got there, Nanami didn't seem to even be tired from carrying the two genin on her shoulders. Anko was a little winded from so much water walking, so it confused the others as to how the frail woman had been faring better than her. At the moment they were eating lunch after their long journey.

"Thank you for the ride old friend," Tazuna replied.

"Just finish the bridge and we'll be even," the ferryman said before he sent himself back through the mist.

The group nodded in return, then felt their stomachs rumble. They decided to settle down for lunch along with Anko's team, not saying much since they were still in earshot of the patrols. Maybe.

After a few minutes, Kakashi's team glancing at Anko's team occasionally, Kakashi spoke up to Nanami.

"Excuse me, um, Nanami-san," Kakashi asked. "But do you think you could tell me what ninja technique you just used? I haven't seen anything like it before."

"Could you remove your headband and mask and show me what your face looks like? I haven't seen anything like it before either," Nanami asked in return, sarcasm laced in the last statement.

At that time everyone who knew Kakashi personally leaned forward expectantly, hoping they'd be able to see what the man looked like.

" . . . I'll drop the subject," Kakashi sighed in defeat. Those who wanted to see hsi face just sighed in defeat.

_Just what _was _that technique she used? I couldn't feel any chakra coming from it, but apparently it was enough to allow her to cross the ocean with the two dobe on her shoulders without even winding her, _Sasuke thought to herself. _I should already know such techniques, yet I'm denied such knowledge._

After the group finished their lunch, Tazuna attempting to mooch a riceball from Nanami only to get his hand swatted away with a small cut on the top -said bridge builder thinking that it was probably the same technique the blond used-, the group made their way through the forest on their way towards Tazuna's home village.

* * *

A couple hours of walking later, and the group came upon a large clearing, a lake in the distance from it. However, after coming into the clearing, the mist began to thicken around them. It reeked of chakra, and the group immediately tightened their formation around Tazuna. While Kakashi and Anko took the outer flanks, the genin stood in a hexagon formation around Tazuna and Nanami, who if worse came to shove would be the bridge builder's last line of defense. If anyone else attacked, it would be better for Nanami to remain in the back with Tazuna anyway, since so much activity wasn't exactly helping her constitution.

The next moment, Kakashi's honed ears and senses were alerted to a large metal object coming at them through the mist.

"Everyone get down!" he shouted as he and Anko dove to the sides, the genin dropping as Nanami dragged Tazuna into the dirt.

After the weapon came back around and settled itself into a tree, a well-muscled silhouette settled itself over the sword before facing the group in the clearing.

"Ah, so it appears the Demon Brothers couldn't cut it, could they?" a voice asked from the mist. "Ah, I see I'm entertaining some high-quality guests. The Copy Cat Kakashi and The Snake Mistress Anko. I'm flattered."

"Zabuza of the Bloody Mist. I thought you might be involved," Kakashi stated.

"_Since when?" _Anko asked.

"_It's witty banter," _Kakashi sighed.

At that time, Zabuza took the time to look over who he was dealing with. Kakashi and Anko he knew well enough from Kiri's Bingo Books. The genin were another story. The raven and pink-haired ones were greenhorns. The one who looked like he was from a black-and-white photo had killed before, based on that little _something _that all killers carried. The blond and the silverette had killed before also, but more recently.

The bridge builder was his target, so he didn't give a rats ass, but when his eyes drifted onto the woman with the blank headband, and for a moment he felt a twinge of fear go up his spine when she locked eyes with him, a sinister smile forming on her face while her eyes remained calm. However it appeared as though she wouldn't be fighting directly, due to her frail frame.

"Listen, I'll make this quick, because I don't have all day," Zabuza stated as he tore his eyes away from the greenette. "Hand over the bridge builder to me, and I'll get out of your hair. If you don't, I'll feed you to my Kubikiribocho."

"No can do. We've been hired for a mission, and we don't intend to quit," Anko stated.

"_I say we just rush him. There's eight of us and one of him," _Sasuke suggested.

"_Tell me, can Sakura fight?" _Naruto asked.

"_Well… no," _Sasuke sighed, causing Sakura to blanch.

"_Can Sai fight?" _Konayuki asked.

"_Don't know. He isn't as bad as Sakura if that's good enough an answer," _Sasuke answered, causing Sakura to blanch once more while Sai gave off an exaggerated smile.

"_And now the number's down to six to one," _Naruto stated, considering the possibilty that Sai might not have fighting experience. _"Now let me ask another question. Have you had _actual _fighting experience before now?"_

"_Well-"_

"_It's a yes or no question. No middle ground."_

"_Ugh. No, I haven't fought anyone yet. This is my first time."_

"_Then I suggest we all just stay right here," _Naruto stated. _"Zabuza's a jounin for a reason, and even if we did rush him, he'd just kill Tazuna."_

"_How do you even know his rank?" _Tazuna asked.

"_Before we got to the island, Anko showed us some details on prominent kiri-nin. Zabuza happened to be in the pages we saw, and just for the record, his nickname is well-earned," _Naruto whispered.

"_Yeah. He killed an entire genin class before even _becoming _one," _Konayuki added.

"Ah, I see the kiddies know about me. I'm touched," Zabuza said as he yanked his sword from the tree and got to his feet. "Glad to know they'll know their killed before I kill them."

"Is this one of those times where a guy with something big is _overcompensating _for some kind of shortcoming?" Konayuki asked openly as she looked at the massive sword he was using, causing sweatdrops on the back of everyone's heads.

"Hahahahaha! Damn girl, that's a good one," Anko chuckled.

"Just for that she'll die first," Zabuza stated. "After you two that is."

"Not if _I _have anything to say about it," Naruto said with narrowed eyes as he changed position with Konayuki, putting himself between her and the nuke kiri-nin. "You want to get to her, you'll have to get through me first."

"Ah, you've got good eyes. The eyes of a killer. I like that," Zabuza said giving his sword a swing. "Maybe I'll fight you first instead."

"On the off-chance that becomes an issue, can you kill pinkie first? She'd probably just do something stupid as I fought you," Naruto said back.

"That can be arranged," Zabuza replied.

"You two are actually _talking _about this?" Sakura shrieked, seeing as how the blond had just sold her out. Hypothetically of course.

"Hey, I have to consider all my options," Naruto stated casually.

"You are fucking insane, you know that?" Sakura asked.

"You're talking to a guy who broke another guy's neck with his knee before he even became a genin. I think I'm well past the _sane _threshold," Naruto said back.

"What the hell are you teaching these kids these days?" Zabuza asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. It's important for kids to get a fresh start."

"Seriously? You're having this conversation?" Tazuna asked.

"Look at it this way. If all else fails, at least you'll have lived for another minute or two," Nanami stated casually.

"You don't inspire me with much confidence right now, you know that?" he asked.

"_You _lied to us about the mission requirements. I think we're well past that," the greenette returned.

"_If I knew we were going to have this chat, I would've read my book,"_ Kakashi grumbled to himself.

_Damn, this is the most fun I've had on a job in a long time. Oh well. Back to the killing, _Zabuza thought to himself as he ran through handseals. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

The next moment the mist began to thicken even more, the genin unable to see past their own noses. A few seconds later, Zabuza's voice rung out through the air, dark and ominous with killing intent laced in it.

_**"There are eight weak points in the human body. The larynx, the spine, the liver, the lungs, the jugular, the subclavian artery, the kidneys, and the heart. Now… which one shall I strike first."**_

From that point on, the teams were forced into a bit of a tight spot. Sakura almost committed suicide, Sasuke right behind her because of the KI that was suffocating most of them, only to be saved as Kakashi snapped them out of it, telling them he wouldn't let them die. After that, the group exchanged kills, only to be used on mizu bunshin. It was later into the fight that Zabuza leapt back into the lake and used the Suiton: Daibukufu no Jutsu, sending a massive column of water straight at everyone. However, Kakashi had used a Sharingan eye that clearly wasn't his own -which he uncovered at the beginning of the fight- to copy the technique and lock it in a stalemate. Kakashi and Anko then began fighting him on the water's surface, Anko launching her snakes at him only for him to dodge or slice them with his sword. He then began performing more handsigns, which Kakashi copied, resulting in the both of them using the Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu, resulting in another stalemate. The explosion however, sent the two sensei into the water. Before either could react to the its unnatural density, Zabuza appeared between them and used the Suiro no Jutsu on them, trapping them in their own spheres of water and out of the fight.

"Now then, since you're all trapped, I'll just get to my own business," Zabuza said as a quartet of his mizu bunshin came out of the mist and began walking towards the others. Kakashi was about to give the genin orders to take Tazuna and make a break for it, however Anko cut him off before he could even open his mouth.

"Konayuki! Use the Uzumaki Ningenmisaru!" Anko ordered from inside the sphere.

"The Uzumaki-_what_?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

Konayuki could only salute before she grabbed Naruto's right sleeve and the side of his pants before she began spinning around wildly, a silver and white spinning cyclone that kicked up the dirt rapidly whriling before she let Naruto go, throwing him towards Zabuza at break-neck speeds. The blond-turned-projectile had his arms tucked at his sides and his neck straightened like an arrow, making him a _literal _human missile.

At the moment Zabuza saw the blond coming towards him at breakneck speeds, he thought the blond would sail harmlessly past him since his aim was a bit off, but his eyes widened when he saw a dozen shadow clones form at his right side, forming a wall of human missiles aimed right at him.

_Nani? He didn't even form any handsigns!_ Zabuza cursed to himself. He knew that at the speed they were flying, that it would hurt when he was hit –_hurt like a bitch_-, so his only alternative was to release his hold on the prisoners and leap out of the way before the water at and around where he once stood was peppered with blond missiles, mini-geysers of water kicked up in a series of explosions.

"Good job Konayuki!" Anko complimented as she quickly leapt out of the water and back to the shore.

While Zabuza leapt back to the tree line on the shore, Naruto and Kakashi pulled themselves out from the water as well. At that moment though, the mizu bunshin were about to attack the others, the two sensei too far away to do anything about it.

However, Konayuki quickly uncollapsed her bo staff and swung it through two of the water clones, dispersing them into puddles of water as Nanami let out two palm strikes, dual blasts of concentrated air striking the remaining two in the chin before they dispersed too.

"Your sharingan… can it see the future?" Zabuza asked, exhausted as he leaned against the tree as Kakashi strode towards him, remembering how he seemed to know his every move before he did it.

"Yes. I can see the future. And _your _future is death," Kakashi said as he withdrew a kunai and prepared to lodge it in the nuke-nin's throat.

However, before he could do so, a trio of senbon cut through the air and imbedded themselves into the man's neck, causing him to slump against the tree.

"I appreciate your help," a ninja with a white mask said as they came into the clearing. His clothing immediately identified him as a hunter-nin to those who knew about that niche. "I've been trailing him for weeks now, and it would've been troublesome to have to fight him myself."

After a brief exchange, the hunter-nin took the dead body away in a flurry of leaves. The group then took a few minutes to digest everything that happened. Sakura was a little shaken up, as was Tazuna, so everyone thought it was a good idea to rest for the time being. A few minutes later, the group set off once more.

"First the Demon Brothers, and now the Demon of the Bloody mist," Kakashi sighed. "These guys are starting to crawl out of the woodwork. Who can possibly attack us _next_?"

_You stupid fucker, _Anko sighed, knowing that when such questions were asked, you were just asking to get screwed over. And not in the good way.

* * *

After having faced the Demon Brothers and Zabuza Momochi on their way to wave, the party of ten had thought that was the end of the conflicts they would be getting into for their trip there.

However, fate saw otherwise, a trio of kunai suddenly whizzing through the air and landing at their feet from out of nowhere, forming a metaphorical barrier as it brought them up to guard.

"So… You're the young Kyotouryuu practitioner I've been hearing about," a voice said from behind the shrubbery on the other side of the clearing.

"Oh great. What _now_?" Sakura groaned.

_I knew it, _Anko groaned to himself. "Thanks for nothing Cyclops. You jinxed us."

"I didn't do it on _purpose_," Kakashi sighed as the bushes parted.

To interrupt them, the bushes across the clearing from them began to shake, a figure in the shadows walking toward them and into the open.

**Cue – Ao Dai**

To their surprise however, it was not another Kiri-nin, but someone else entirely, playfully using a branch with a few leaves on it as makeshift camouflage as he stepped out of the bushes, said camouflage covering his face as one arm was crossed under the other.

The figure wore a white happi with elongated brown sleeves –the color change gradual from the armpits at the front, but was brown down the back-, a series of feather-like tassels on the bottoms of the arms all coming to dulled points. The white hakama he wore were fastened below the knees with yellow shin guards and yellow jika-tabi with black bladed tips on the toes and heels. The brown obi around his waist was tied at the back resembling a set of tail feathers, and the wingspan of an eagle was shown on the front of his belt in a lighter shade of brown. His forearms up to his elbows beneath his sleeves were covered in yellow gloves tipped with black claws resembling an eagle's talons like on his feet. Lastly was the white hood-like hat covering the top and sides of his head. The back was open and let his dark brown hair flow down to his shoulders, and a thin black chain on the back of his head keeping it from falling forward. On the sides were an ornamental set of golden eyes and a yellow semi-transparent visor curved a little at the front above his eyes offering shade from the sun above, the visor itself shaped like a beak.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, taking charge of the current situation since the others were too busy taking in the figure's admittedly strange outfit. Even by Konoha standards at least.

"I am Maniwa Washi, new Head of the Maniwa Ninja Corps, and leader of the Bird Squad," the mysterious figure introduced as he shifted the foliage out of his face, giving everyone a clear view of his visage. He looked to be about eighteen years of age, had angular features, and tawny eyes after opening his eyelids from their previously relaxed state. _**(Tawny means brownish gold. Is not a Japanese word.)**_

"Maniwa? You're with the Maniwa Ninja Corps?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, so you _do _know about us," Washi said happily. "And here I thought we'd fade into obscurity after the last twelve heads were killed off and our village destroyed."

"What's this guy talking about?" Tazuna asked warily. "And why the hell is he wearing a bird suit?"

"Nothing you would know about," Nanami stated putting herself between Tazuna and the Maniwa-nin, ready to use Tsumeawase should the need arise.

"Why are you here?" Anko asked stepping forward a bit, her kunai at the ready.

"I am here to challenge Mini-Kyotouryuu to a duel, and determine whether or not I should eliminate him here for the sake of my squad mates," Washi answered as he tossed the branch he was using as _camouflage _aside before crossing his arms over his chest. "That is, if he answers the following question incorrectly. If he answers it correctly, then my business here will be concluded, and we will not need to fight."

"And what question would that be?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the figure warily. _Odd. I don't sense any chakra coming off of him, but rather… something else. What could it be?_

"Mini-Kyotouryuu. What is your relationship to Princess Yousha?" the figure asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he locked eyes with Naruto.

"Princess?" Sasuke asked.

"Yousha?" Sakura asked.

"Relationship?" Sai asked pitiably with his head tilted to the side, a confused look on his face.

" . . . She is one of my precious people," Naruto answered after a minute. "Should the need arise, I would become her katana and cut down her foes."

While Tazuna wondered just what kind of berries this kid was chewing, the oddly-dressed ninja nodded his head, apparently taking his answer seriously.

" . . . I see…" Washi said as he raised his hands from his chest, a gleam of metal extending from the ends of his claws and into the brush behind him. "Unfortunately, that's the wrong answer."

The next moment he tugged at a set of ninja wires attached to the tips of his claws, and the sounds of traps springing rung out from every direction of the field.

Sets of ropes with weights tied to them suddenly launched out from the bushes and flew right at Kakashi and Anko, spinning around them and binding them together in a somewhat _intimate_ before a rope was pulled up below their ankles, yanking them off their feet and leaving them hanging below a tree.

"Not. One. Word," Anko growled out.

"Hey, I'm not too upset with this _situation_," Kakashi giggled with an eye smile.

"Your ass is snake chow once we get out of this ropes," Anko hissed.

The next moment a large net was suddenly yanked upward from below Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai, flinging them up into the canopy of the trees behind them, a set of ropes binding them back to back. At the same time, a weighted net with lengths of iron chain fell from above and brought Tazuna to the ground, the pointed barbs on the nets corners binding him to the ground. The ground suddenly opened up beneath Konayuki, sending her hurtling down into a pitfall trap with downward pointing barbs, and a set of ropes suddenly leapt out of the dust and bound Nanami to the side of a tree, pinning her in a way so that she couldn't move her hands. A common element to all the traps was that there were what appeared to be chakra suppressing tags on them, commonly used to keep ninja restrained.

"What have you done?" Naruto demanded as everyone around him was suddenly trapped in various ways.

"Simply ensuring that our fight will go unimpeded," Washi stated plucking the ninja wire from the ends of his claws. "However, I am not without my honor. From here on, no more tricks, just two warriors facing against each other, their lives in the hands of their opponent."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto inquired. _Nee-chan and Konayuki-chan can handle themselves, and for Tazuna's case, he's safer under the net. As for Anko-sensei and Kakashi-san, by the looks of the sutras on those ropes, their ninpou will be negated. As for the other three, the same, and the more they struggle, the tighter their bonds will become._

"This simply. If I win, then your life is to do with as I please," Washi answered.

"And what if_ I_ win?" Naruto countered.

"Then my life is to do with as _you _please," Washi answered honestly, a slight flourish of his hand.

"Heh, at least you didn't say the whole, _as if you'll win _cliché," Naruto replied.

"The only people who say facetious things like that are those who think too much of themselves. Much like your friend bearing a bulls eye on his back," Washi replied as he slid into a taijutsu stance, his fingers curved and his arms cross in front of his chest, his right foot forward and his left back, his head craned forward.

"Uchiha _crest_!" the avenger spat as he struggled against the net he and the others were in. "It's the Uchiha _crest_!"

"Whatever," Washi sighed as Naruto's feet shifted in the dirt beneath him. "Oh, and don't worry about the field. As long as you stay away from the ground around your allies, then the other traps I set up won't be sprung."

"Thanks for the heads up," Naruto replied honestly.

"Like I said, I am not without my honor, and if you defeat me, you won't hear any complaints from me," Washi stated. "Of course, I expect you to do the same."

Naruto nodded before turning to the tree Nanami was bound to, then to the pitfall. "Nee-chan, don't worry, I'll have you out in a few minutes. Konayuki-chan, don't struggle too much. Those barbs look sharp."

"Hai," Nanami replied evenly.

"Okay!" Konayuki answered.

"And remember. I'm just as fast as you, if not faster, so if you attempt to free one of the hostages during out fight, then I might be tempted to kill one as well, maybe three," Washi said as he looked at Naruto, then to the hostages. "I assume you'll stay where you are until this match is concluded. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," he added turning to the hostages, a dark glint in his eye that would've made even Anko proud.

The others could only grunt as they settled themselves into their restraints. This Washi character didn't look like the kind to make threats. Just promises.

"Good. Then the match can begin," Washi said as he faced Naruto once more.

**Cue – Bahasa Palus jass'n mix**

Once Naruto nodded in return, he trained his sights on the opponent standing before him. For a few seconds they stared each other down, the captives actually looking up to watch as a quartet of leaves spiraled down to the clearing between them, dancing over the ground until they suddenly veered upwards.

As they began to circle one another, never taking their eyes off the other for a second, a lone red leaf drifted downward before finally touching down on the ground, its structure giving out slightly with a low crunch.

**Crunch**

The next moment Naruto and Washi rushed at one another leaving a cloud of dust in their wake, and their duel began.

In mid lunge, Washi clicked his wrists causing two kunai to jump into his hands from his sleeves. Naruto quickly reached down to his holsters, unstapping the tops before bringing them up as Washi dual-slashed at him, blocking with vertical strikes before retreating.

**Cling**

The next moment Naruto found his opponent right on him, forcing him to defend and push his senses into overdrive through the onslaught.

_Damn this guy's fast, _Naruto cursed as he continued to strike out at his opponent, only to be blocked and have to block in return.

_Hmmmm. Impressive. Even though he's learned Kyotouryuu, their fundamental limitation hasn't been passed onto him, _Washi thought to himself as he continued to strike out at his opponent rapidly, only to have to block just as many strikes as well. _This fight shall be one worth remembering._

The hostages could only watch in awe as the two ninja lashed out at each other, their kunai forming black streaks as they slashed into their opponent's weapons, a shower of sparks issuing from around them before they both backpedaled.

**Slash-Slash-Slash-Slash-****Slash-Slash-Slash-Slash-****Slash-Slash-Slash-Slash-****Slash-Slash-Slash-Slash-****Slash-Slash-Slash-Slash-****Slash-Slash-Slash-Slash-****Slash-Slash-Slash-Slash-****Slash!**

The two held their kunai up in their hands, only to frown a bit when they saw that the rapid slashing, blocking, and parrying had caused the metal tools to become chipped and damaged.

"Hmmmm. Impressive," Washi stated as he discarded his kunai to the ground at his feet.

"I wasn't really one for weapons anyway," Naruto said discarding his as well as he assumed the Iris stance, his feet pressed against a tree behind him.

"Ah, Kyotouryuu: Iris," Washi stated as he backpedaled into the tree, balling up as he pressed his feet to the tree with his arms tucked at his sides.

The two leered at each other before rushing toward one another, Naruto a blue of gold, white, and orange, while Washi was a blur of brown, white, and gold.

**Thud**

The two had exchanged position within a few seconds, but quickly flipped and launched themselves off the trees at each other once more, their body streaking past each other as they continued to slam into one another in a battle of speed.

**Thud thud thud thud thud thud thud**

After their struggle the two finally stopped to catch their breath. Both were calm about it, though they both had sweat rolling down their foreheads. They would've raised an arm to wipe it off, but they might've been inviting attack from their opponent.

The next moment Washi rushed at him with a right hand thrust, Naruto dodging to the right before his opponent's left hand came out at him in a palm thrust, forcing him to bring up his right forearm to block. He then swung his right leg at Washi, only for him to whirl to his left and lean back before getting to his feet, a placid expression on his face before he launched a kunai at the blond.

Naruto just barely dodged to the left as he rushed forward, receiving a small cut to his cheek. Thankfully Konayuki was still in the hole, otherwise she would've gone all Hulk Synrdome on the Maniwa-nin, who's presence in this world still confused him, since from what Togame said, the last were wiped out.

"Kyotouryuu: Violet!" he shouted delivering a double-palm strike to his opponent's chest, sending him flying backwards into the air only to flip back onto his feet with his hand.

"Hmm. Impressive," Washi replied rubbing his sore chest.

Naruto then performed a shunshin to get behind his opponent. However, when he appeared on the other side, he suddenly felt his opponent elbow him in the stomach.

"You're not the first to attack me from behind you know," Washi said as he backpedaled away from the blond.

_Man, this guy's reflexes are probably chunin-level, _Naruto thought to himself. Normally the shunshin made one's movements untraceable, so in order to be able to lash out at him the moment he appeared, must've meant his senses were honed to a razor's edge.

The next moment Naruto reached down into the tool pouch on his hip and procured a half dozen shuriken from each palm. He then threw them out at random directions towards his opponent, hoping he wouldn't be able to figure out what he was doing since he didn't know either.

His opponent however brought out another kunai from his sleeve, deflecting nine of the shuriken, while the remaining three struck him over each shoulder, the last one sticking itself in his left bicep. The next moment he had to dodge as his opponent actually yanked the shuriken from his arm and threw it back at him.

Naruto then leapt up with his back facing Washi, then spun in the air before coming down at his opponent. "Kyotouryuu: Orchid!"

Washi quickly crossed his arms above his head, holding the kick with his arms crossed before falling to his knee. As he pushed Naruto back, he then brought out another kunai from his sleeve and managed to slash Naruto's right side before he leapt away.

"Oh come on! Just how many of those things to you have?" Naruto demanded.

"Trade secret," his opponent countered before whirling around with a roundhouse kick aimed at his neck.

Naruto quickly ducked under the hit and delivered a palm strike to Washi's leg as it swung over his head, catching him off balance before he lashed out with his right hand towards his opponent's chest. "Kyotouryuu: Dandelion!"

Washi however, countered by spinning to his left and throwing Naruto's strike beneath him, Naruto sliding under Washi as he flew over Naruto before the two separated. At this point the two of them were starting to tire, due to both the speed and power required to block each other's attacks.

_I just need an opening and I can finish this guy off, _Naruto mused to himself as he waited for his opponent to either slip up, or for some unknown variable to turn things into his favor.

For the next five minutes the two continued fighting, Naruto throwing in the occasional kyojutsu, while Washi either dodged it altogether, blocked it, or simply minimized the damage. Thankfully the Maniwa-nin didn't appear to have any more kunai on him, and the blond was thankful for that much at least. One wrong move and he'd either be dead, or close to death since he could take hits that would kill most. That being said he _really _didn't feel like getting stabbed somewhere important, or have something important cut open.

The next moment when Washi backpedaled away from Naruto's Kyotouryuu: Kachou Fuugetsu, his right foot suddenly dragged back from loose patch of dirt on the ground and leaving a small, but still very existent opening. One that Naruto intended to exploit.

"Kyotouryuu: Shichika Hachiretsu!" Naruto roared as he rushed his opponent.

He then delivered a right palm strike to his opponent's sternum, followed by a left extended handed strike to the right side of his chest, then struck at his chin with his right knee before delivering a right-fisted strike over where the first took place, a fissure of energy flying out of his opponent's back. He then held his hands in a spear-point formation before bringing his palms up into the opponent's ribcage, then performed a double karate chop to this opponent's sides just below his ribs.

At the last second, Naruto drove his right heel down onto the back of Washi's skull with a loud thwack, sending him crashing into the ground. To everyone watching, it had all occurred in the blink of an eye, but to Naruto and Washi, it was both a beautiful, and deadly dance with only two audience seats.

"_I… lost…_" Washi heard himself say before blackness enveloped him, and he felt his body go limp.

* * *

**Cue – Death Flag No.1**

At the same time, many miles away from Nami in a dark cave, two figures in bird-like outfits stood huddled over a makeshift stone dais with a small fire at the side, a crimson sphere of crystal was situated over a small indention between them.

A moment later, the sphere broke in half, both halves rolling to the sides until they laid on their bottoms.

"Brother. Maniwa Washi has been killed," the shorter figure, female, stated as her fingers traced the edge of the half of the sphere that fell towards her.

"I know sister. I see that," the other figure, male, stated as he held the half of the sphere that fell towards him in his hand.

"Let us keep these in our breast pockets," the female said as she slipped the half that fell towards her into her outfit.

"Yes. Even in death, Maniwa Washi will remain with us," the male said as he placed his half of the sphere into his pocket.

The next moment a strong wind blew through the cave, the fire blowing out. Then, the two figures simply vanished.

* * *

**Translations:  
Nami no Kuni = Land of Waves**

**Tetsurugi = Hand Sword  
Kirigakure no Jutsu = Hidden Mist Technique  
Mizu Bunshin = Water Clone  
Suiton: Daibukufu no Jutsu = Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique  
Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique  
Suiro no Jutsu = Water Prison Technique  
Uzumaki Ningenmisaru = Uzumaki Human Missile**

**Kubikiribocho = Decapitating Carving Knife**  
**Washi = Eagle**


	10. Nami no Kuni: Preparaing for the Future

In Nami no Kuni, the Land of Waves, a bedridden figure began to stir beneath the covers of the mat he was lying on. The next moment he jerked awake, his heart racing as the events of the previous day began to catch up to him.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" Maniwa Washi cried as he suddenly jerked awake. The next moment he felt a presence to his side, his head jerking around to see a frail-looking greenette woman in a teal-colored coat and purple fishnet shirt sitting against the wall. This woman he remembered as Nanami Yasuri.

"Oh, you're awake," Nanami said as she got up and headed for the door. "Your uniform has been cleaned and ironed. I set it in the corner over there," she said pointing to the corner of the room.

When Washi turned, true to her word his uniform was situated in the corner, his eagle-like hat left as it was sitting on the top of the pile. At the moment he was only wearing the white gi he wore beneath his uniform.

"I'm alive?" he asked himself as he pulled open the gi he was wearing, his abdomen and chest wrapped in bandages as well as other parts. His hands went to his head, the back of his skull and his chin with some bandages and ice packs on them too. _What the hell. I thought I was dead, and I'm not sure if I should be complaining or not._

"It's a good thing you woke up at this time. After you get dressed, breakfast should be almost ready," Nanami stated as she headed down the steps. "Feel free to come down once you get dressed."

"Wait," Washi called out, only to recoil when his ribs ached at the sudden movement. _Geez__! Mini-Kyotouryuu must've busted a few ribs!_

"Hai?" she asked poking her head through the door.

"Why am I still alive? I thought for sure that Mini-Kyotouryuu had killed me back in that clearing. I'm fairly certain I blacked out for good when my heart stopped beating."

"If you want the answer to that question, then you'll have to ask him yourself," she answered. "It was his decision to resuscitate you after all. Well, technically _I _did that part, but let's not nit-pick details shall we?"

"Hmmmmmm," Washi grunted with his arms crossed, his brow furrowing in thought as the frail woman left the room.

***Door closing sound***

_Why did Mini-Kyotouryuu save my life? Does that mean he was holding back? No, I could feel it, he gave it his all the whole time. However, that last attack was probably designed to be able to incapacitate as well as kill. Hmmmmm._

"You know what. Fuck it. I'll go get my answers," he said as he threw the covers off his legs and moved over to his uniform to get dressed. _I need to know why I was left alive. If I don't learn the truth, I'd be no better off than if I was dead._

* * *

When Washi came down the stairs, albeit a bit roughly due to his injuries, the pink and ebony-haired kids glared daggers at him, while the black-and-white boy didn't stop eating. The silver-haired man looked up from an orange book he had his nose in, and a purple haired woman with a kunai in her hand stared him down before going about polishing one of the edges. At the same time a silver-haired girl wearing mostly fur and bandages sat by the window looking at the sky. At the far end of the table was the belligerent drunk, while at the other end was the one who he needed to speak to.

Nanami wasn't in his line of sight at the moment, so he was probably fine at the moment.

"Mini-Kyotouryuu. I guess it would be prudent to say good morning," Washi said as he remained standing.

"Good morning as well, Maniwa Washi," Naruto said setting his food down. "Sit. We have something to discuss."

Washi took that moment to see what company he was with, then turned back to the blond katana sitting by the dinner table. "I'd prefer to stand, if you don't mind. Easier to kill them if they try something."

"We already confiscated all your weapons. What're you going to do? _Strangle_ us to death?" Sakura asked smugly, thinking they had the advantage over him.

"Oh, I was just planning on snapping the neck of whoever decided to attack me first and if necessary use them as a shield, but hey, that's a good idea. Thanks for the thought," Washi stated with a dark gleam in his eye.

"Was that sarcasm?" Sai asked looking up from what he was doing. "I'm studying up on that, and I can't really tell."

"_Yes_. I _am _being sarcastic," Washi replied with an exaggerated grin.

" . . . Are you being sarcastic right now?" the pale-skinned boy asked.

" . . . Real nice company you're carrying," Washi told Naruto. "No offense intended," he finished.

"And yet, we're still offended," Sakura growled.

"Speak for yourself," Sai interrupted. "He's providing me with a lot of good interaction-related intell."

"Tell me, Naruto, why did you chose to resuscitate me after killing me?" Washi asked. "I know for a fact that I actually _did _die back there, so why bring me back?"

"Because people die when they are killed," Naruto answered.

"Of course they do, dobe," Sasuke stated arrogantly.

"You're not comprehending its complete meaning," Nanami stated sipping her tea.

"How the hell can one _not _comprehend it?" Sakura demanded. "Death is death, end of story!"

"No, death is _not_ the end of the story," Naruto stated adamantly. "When a person dies, all their dreams, their hopes, their aspirations, they die with them. To all who knew the deceased, all dreams, hopes, and aspirations relating to that person die as well. When a person dies, it is not only them, but they take a little bit of everyone that they knew with them. That is the true meaning of death."

"Damn, that's some deep shit," Anko stated as she snatched Tazuna's cask of sake and took a drink before passing it back to him. His mind was just as blown as well.

"Then let me rephrase this question. Why have you not killed me _yet_?" Washi asked as he sat across from Naruto.

"For two reasons," Naruto stated. "One, I am currently in need of a strong confidant, such as yourself. One who while not knowing me one a completely personal level, can give me an outsider's opinion on manners of my choosing," he stated raising one finger, causing Washi to raise an eyebrow at that part. "Two, since you are one of the Maniwa Corps Heads, you'll have valuable information concerning the Maniwa's current existence, since Togame-san was pretty sure that when the Maniwa village was destroyed, that the Maniwa Ninja Corps were done for good."

As the swordless-nin and eagle-nin continued their discussion, the others there tried to figure out just what the hell was going on. Most of what they were saying didn't make any sense.

"And what exactly makes you think I'd be your confidant, if you don't mind me asking?" Washi asked raising an eyebrow. "And to what extent do you think I would tell you willingly?"

"Don't you remember what you said before our duel?" Naruto asked. _"If I win, then your life is to do with as I please, _and; _Then if you win, then my life is to do with as _you_ please."_

"Hmmm…" Washi hummed as he rubbed his chin. "It seems that Togame the Strategian has taught you a few things. You've inherited some of her wit, being able to manipulate people into such circumstances. I doubt that unpleasant woman could've done any better herself."

"Oh? So you've met Hitei-hime?" Naruto asked, causing a few eyebrows to be raised at that part.

"Not personally, no, but I heard that she supported Kyotouryuu and company financially while he mapped Japan," Washi stated.

"Japan? Where's that?" Sakura asked.

"It's… complicated," Kakashi stated. _I'm not really sure _what _I should tell them. That there's an entire world apart from this one where Elemental Nation denizens are stripped of nearly all their chakra and power upon leaving? Nah, they'd never go for it. Probably think it's a fairy tale._

"It isn't too important," Naruto stated not wanting to get into details. "Anyway, Washi, will you uphold to your word?"

"I had every intention of upholding my word," Washi said with crossed arms. "I just never thought it would end up like _this_."

"Truthfully, I only just thought of it right before I used that last move on you," Naruto answered. "Besides, if you become my confidant, I'll have an extra pair of hands when I need them, and we may finally be able to fill this empty slot on our team. I happened to observe that you've been fairly well trained. Combat-wise you don't waste any movement. Trap-wise we didn't see them coming until they went off. Stealth-wise, you were able to conceal your presence from us until you made your appearance, and to do so from two jounin-level ninja is no small feat."

The statement about filling the last slot on the team caught Anko's ears. _Well… Certainly didn't think that last slot was going to get filled this way, and I don't even understand _half _the stuff they're saying._

**Cue Katanagatari Soundtrack - Negotiation**

"True… However, before I agree to actually become your confidant, I want to know what _I'm _getting out of this deal," Washi said as he placed his chopsticks over his bowl. "I may be working for you out of honor, but that doesn't mean I work for peanuts. I have standards, and I like to stick to them if you don't mind."

"Straight to the point eh? That's good. Means we don't have to waste any time then," Naruto agreed as he placed his chopsticks over his bowl as well. "The Hokage owes me a few favors, so I'll be able to get you instated into Konoha. In exchange for your services to me, you will receive three meals a day, plus snacks, and stay in my home, provided you do as I say. Pay will be based on the missions the squad performs. I'm not so selfish as to try and infringe upon your earnings."

"Will you fund the resupplying of my ninja tools?" Washi asked. "I can fight hand to hand, but I'd still like to have some tools with me. One can't exactly substitute stabbing and cutting tools with their bare hands."

"That's negotiable."

"You said three meals a day plus snacks earlier. How _many _snacks?"

"Depends on how much you eat."

"I like meat and supplement it with some vegetables. I don't eat corn because it gets stuck in my teeth no matter what I do, and it's too much of a hassle to try and get it out since I always miss some."

"We'll work on that at a later date. Besides, I'm not much of a corn person either."

"Will you ask me to kill for you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because that's pretty standard for the Maniwa, and personally, I have no problem with it as long as I get plenty of details on the who, when, where, how, and method of execution. I don't really care for the reasons, since murder is in a ninja's repertoire anyway."

"It'll be on a matter of circumstance, and only in dire straits," Naruto found himself admitting.

"Would my living arrangements be acceptable by normal standards?"

"Define normal."

"Touché."

"You don't have an aversion to women do you?"

"No, why?"

"Because at the most, there will be three women in my house at any given time."

"Ah, I see."

"Are you straight?" Naruto asked openly.

"Do you even have to ask? I'm dressed like a fucking _eagle, _the most non-gay bird there is," Washi announced proudly.

"What kind of bird _would_ be gay?" Naruto asked genuinely curious about that statement.

"The thing that makes up the back of emo-teme's head," Washi stated pointing to the Uchiha at the end of the table. "Ostriches included," he finished.

Sasuke seethed at the comment on his hairstyle, but was held back by Kakashi, who wanted to see where this was going. _Where did the ostrich thing come from I wonder? _the scarecrow-haired man wondered.

"Before we continue, how do I know that you won't simply betray me?" Naruto mused.

"As a Maniwa, it is my obligation to keep my word, no matter the consequences," Washi stated. "If the last leader of the Maniwa, Houou-sama, can chop off his own arm to keep his word to the Strategian, then serving you as your confidant should be a trifling matter, despite the irony in it."

That statement alone caused a few to blanch visibly.

"Ah, I see," Naruto said as he began taking notes on a blank scroll for all they'd discussed so far. "Now, let's discuss anything else we need to," he said wanting to iron out all the little details that day, as to not have to worry about them later.

From that point the negotiations between the two continued. Comments were thrown around. Subjects were debated. Questions about Konoha were asked. Tensions were more or less to a calm mellow. All the while, Sasuke seethed that the blond gaki now had a highly skilled confidant, whereas _he _only had a chronically late sensei, a pink-haired banshee-fangirl, and a possibly-homsexuak art-freak for allies.

That kind of power should've been his, yet the cosplaying freak came out of nowhere and took down a jounin, a tokubestu jounin, and four genin with simple traps alone. The two civilians, _anyone _with enough brain cells and ninja training could trap.

Once he got his Sharingan, the blond gaki was so dead. And the bird freak. But the blond would come first.

* * *

After a half hour of the two talking about everything between a "master" and a "confidant" that the prior-mentioned would, Naruto finally rolled up the scroll, having brought his new confidant up to speed. Later, it was made known that due to the abnormal patterns of the Hunter-nin's behavior, that it may be possible that Zabuza may get back up on his feet. However, due to being in a near-death state, it was estimated that the nuke-nin would be up at full strength within a week. A while later, Naruto and his team, Washi included, began forming plans. The last detail discussed were Washi's place in said plans.

"Very well then. In a week's time, I will fight on your side, Naruto-dono" Washi said placing his hands on his knees before bowing slightly.

"Just Naruto will be fine," the blond waved off. "I'm not exactly comfortable with people who are addressed under the _dono _suffix. They're usually quite weak and pitiable."

"Good. Because calling you Naruto-dono would make me ill," Washi stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey, I thought you said you'd serve as my confidant without question," Naruto stated with a smirk.

"Oh, I was under the assumption that you wanted honest opinions instead of the meaningless frittering of spineless yes-men," Washi argued back. "Am I wrong?"

"No no, honesty is important for a confidant. Plus, restraining you too much would hinder you in practical situations," Naruto argued back.

"I'm glad you see things my way," Washi bowed. "Thank you for the breakfast Ms…"

"Tsunami," the woman replied from her place in the kitchen.

"An honor to meet you," he said tugging on his visor.

"Hey watch it bird boy. I'm still not over you dumping me under an iron net," Tazuna argued back.

"It was the only way to make sure the elderly citizen didn't bust a hip," Washi replied while sipping some tea.

"Why you little…" Tazuna growled as he threw his cask of sake at Washi, only for him to deflect it with his knee and hit him in the forehead with it, falling to the ground with a low thump, his mouth agape.

"You should watch how much you drink," Washi stated as he headed for the kitchen to put his dishes up. "You may end up face down on the floor one day."

"You man like he is now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Exactly," Washi replied with a smirk.

"But he isn't drunk. Just knocked out," Konayuki stated.

" . . . Can't it be both?" Washi asked, earning a few cheap laughs.

* * *

That day after breakfast, a semi-exhausted Kakashi and Team 7 left for the bridge to guard Tazuna and his workers. Meanwhile with Team Anko, the genin were working with their newest edition in the forests just outside the village.

"Okay something I'm not wrapping my head around…" Anko said rubbing her temples. "Why did you make such an explicit deal with Naruto before you fought?"

"Because when I saw the nine-to-one advantage, I had to put him in a position where it would be a one-on-one fight," Washi answered. "Even if I got the jump on you and killed a couple of you off, I'd still be outnumbered."

"Heh. Bet you never saw _this _coming now did ya?" Anko asked smugly.

"I don't see how this is that much different that what ninja do normally," Washi said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Ninja at the least are tools in service to whatever _master _is paying them. This isn't that much different than normal."

"You've got a point then," Anko sighed.

_True, I never expected things to turn out like this, but I suppose it could always be worse, _Washi sighed. _Oh well. At least this way I'll have a roof over my head. Of course I'll have to find some way to guarantee my squad mate's safety once I run into them again. _"So, care to tell me who this Zabuza person is? I've only been in the Elemental Nations for around a month, so I'm not familiar with all the local yore."

"You talk like you're from a whole other world," Anko stated catching his words. "Care to elaborate?"

Washi turned to Naruto before he turned back to Anko. "Anko-sensei, come with me, there's something else I need to explain to you," he said as he led her through the trees. "Konayuki, would you keep an eye on him?"

"Okay," Konayuki replied.

After the two walked off to a different part of the forest to explain the whole _other world _thing, Konayuki and Washi sat across from each other in the clearing.

"So…" Konayuki said trying to start up a conversation. "My name's Konayuki. Konayuki Itezora," she said holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Washi greeted as he extended his hand as well. The moment her hand clasped around his however, he felt the bones buckle under the girl's massive strength. "YOW!"

"Oops. Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength," Konayuki giggled nervously.

"Yeah… I thought your last name sounded familiar," the Maniwa sighed as he rested his throbbing hand on his lap. "Anyway… Sorry about the pitfall thing the other day. It was... kinda necessary."

"No worries. I didn't get hurt too badly," she replied waving off his worries. "Besides, I can tell you're not a bad person."

"Really? Care to elaborate?" Washi asked, wanting to know her point of view on him.

"Well, you fought Naruto for the sake of your squad mates, so you only did what you did to make sure they were safe," the silverette explained.

Washi nodded. "Thank you for understanding. Most would be mad about being dropped into a hole."

"You're welcome," Konayuki replied. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure. Ask away."

"Is your outfit handmade?"

"It actually is. It's more for tradition than anything else. The real problem was finding where to put my chain without making too much noise. Chains are kinda standard among the Maniwa."

"Oh. I see. You pull that look off very well," Konayuki complemented.

"Thank you," Washi replied.

After that, the two found themselves in an awkward silence, no words being exchanged between them before Washi decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So… Think you could explain what that headband means?" he asked pointing to Konayuki's hitae-ate. "I've seen several ninja in this world wear those already, but I haven't caught their meaning."

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto and Anko.

"So you're telling me those myths about there being another world parallel to this one are true?" Anko asked.

"I'm fairly certain. When Nee-chan took me away, we went through this ancient-looking Torii in the middle of nowhere, and then we ended up somewhere completely different," Naruto explained. "Chakra is a very scarce there, so I was only able to work on the academy basics. I doubt anyone could do anything better than E-Rank jutsu, or anything with elemental manipulation."

"I can see what you mean," the snake-user mused. "So what's all this Maniwa business about? I hear the word ninja alot, but I didn't see him use that many special techniques."

"Oh, the most prominent ninja in the other world would be the Maniwa Ninja Corps," Naruto explained. "They're not as strong as ninja in the Elemental Nations, but that's only because chakra is less abundant. I don't doubt that they could easily improve, now that there's more chakra for them to use for ninja techniques."

"So then you're saying Shichika, Togame, Nanami, and even Konayuki are from there too?"

"Yes. Of course, Shichika was one of the strongest warriors in all of Japan, so he should be fairly strong here as well. He could easily meet the strength requirements for Hokage, but he isn't… _savvy _enough for the job."

"So then this kid's a ninja from the other world?" Anko continued. "He's certainly a breed apart from the genin in Konoha. All his movements were well-coordinated, and he had set the right traps to subdue us."

"Yes. Ninja on the other side have to rely more on skill and stealth rather than flashy jutsu, so it's only fair to say they'd be able to handle themselves," Naruto said before bringing his hand to his chin in thought. "Still, something's bugging me. Togame-kaa-san told me that the Maniwa Village was wiped out, and everyone was killed, so how can there be more Maniwa. He's clearly from a new generation, and I'm not even sure if there are eleven other Maniwa Heads around, or if he's the only one."

"Well why not ask him?" Anko asked.

"I'd like to have him explain in full detail when I get everyone together," Naruto answered. "Togame takes pride in hardly ever being wrong about stuff, so this will come as a bit of a shock to her. I'm not sure how Shichika would react, since he only fought the Maniwa because he endangered their mission."

"And you don't think this one will endanger ours?"

"I heard his wording in the clearing. He wanted to see whether or not I'd be a threat to his allies. If I had talked first, or even worded what I'd said differently, I'm sure we could've avoided a conflict. But I digress. Hindsight is always 20/20 perfect."

"So then you're really going to take him on as your confidant?"

"I don't see why not. The Namikaze estate is large, and if I decide to keep it, I'm going to need an outsiders opinion on what to do with it. Plus, talent like his is hard to come by. I can tell that the standards for genin nowadays are pretty low, so having someone with real training will be a major boon for us. Plus, he doesn't seem like a bad guy. He's just concerned for his squad mates is all."

"Where are they by the way? Are they nearby?"

"I can't be certain. However, it would be a bad idea to branch off anyone from our main group in an attempt to find them, and he's too injured to be moving around that much on his own yet. We're in hostile territory as it is, so I'll have to hope he'll wait. For all we know they could be miles away, or even outside of Nami's borders, and we can't risk being undermanned until this mission is resolved."

Anko shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I suppose we can discuss this later. It's almost our turn to guard the bridge, and the others will be on break."

Naruto nodded before Anko asked him another question as they left.

"By the way, are you going to hold him to his word forever, or are you going to let him go at some point? Usually people in situations like his only come to resent their captors."

" . . . I'll probably keep him on the payroll for a while, see if I can't get him to cooperate with me outside of our deal. Even though he's bound to honor his word, if I keep him on in the wrong way, he might become less motivated to help me, and that could end up getting me killed at a critical moment. Of course, I'll have to see how things play out. I figure if I treat him with the same level of respect I'd like myself, then things will go smoothly until that day. Maybe."

"Well at least I'll have a full squad, and things won't be boring," Anko sighed.

* * *

The following evening at Tazuna's home, the groups were sitting down for dinner after their long day. Nanami had gone out into the forest and collected some edible mushrooms and other things to supplement the additional presences in the house that evening. Training would begin the next day up until someone made a move. With how undertrained Kakashi's genin were, it'd be a miracle if they made it through the end of the week.

As the group continued eating their humble meal, a small boy with brown hair and brown eyes peered into the room. He was wearing a cream-colored shirt under green overalls, and had a white bucket hat on his head with two blue horizontal stripes on it. It only took a few seconds for them to notice the glare he was sending at them.

"Why do you even bother training? You'll all just die anyway," the boy grumbled.

"Inari, you shouldn't talk that way," Tsunami scolded. "They're all working very hard to stop Gato."

"So what? Other people did the same thing, and they got killed anyway!" Inari cried. "Gato has men, money, and power. There isn't any hope left!"

"You know kid, maybe if you quit griping and actually _did _something, Nami wouldn't be in such dire straits," Naruto grumbled as he drank his tea.

"What did you say?" Inari growled.

"If you give up, you've already lost," he continued.

"Gato _kills _anyone who doesn't give up!" Inari argued.

"Just because he kills everyone who stands against him, doesn't mean he'll automatically win," Washi added as he sipped his tea. "None of us have any intention of dying."

"Well you all have it so _good_ don't you?" Inari growled, Naruto growling lowly in his throat at that statement. "I bet you all live the high life back in that ninja village of yours, not wanting for nothing-"

The next moment Naruto brought his palms down on the table, shooting a dark look at the boy while leaking a bit of KI at him. "Don't talk about things you don't know about! You understand me?"

The air hung silent as Naruto continued to glare at Inari, a sense of dread filling the air causing the hair on the backs of everyone's neck to stand up. After a minute, Inari started whimpering before running to the backdoor, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Um, Naruto, what did you mean by that?" Tsunami asked, a little bit concerned despite how he spoke out of line.

"The boy needed to have a reality check," Naruto stated coldly. "He thinks he has things bad, but he has no idea how good he _really_ has it. If there's one thing I hate, it's people thinking they know everything when they don't," he finished as he passed his food to Nanami, having clearly lost his appetite.

"While I can't condone my son's actions, you should know that his thoughts are partially justified," Tsunami started. At that point she told everyone about Inari's stepfather, a man named Kaiza, and how Gato had executed him before the entire village to break their will to fight. From that point the boy fell into a depression, and ceased to believe in heroes, or hope.

The majority fell into silence after hearing that. After a few minutes, Naruto rose from his seat and headed for the back where Inari ran.

"Where are you going?" Tsunami asked as the blond headed for the back.

"I have to make sure I didn't do any permanent mental damage," the blond sighed. "I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

**Cue – Death Flag No.2**

At the back of the house, young Inari was dangling his feet over the edge of the dock, hugging an old picture to his chest as his tears fell from his cheeks and into the water below.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" a voice asked from his side.

When Inari looked up, he saw the blond shinobi looking down at him, the moon against his back as he had an apologetic look on his face.

"I don't care," the boy cried.

After a few seconds, the blond sat down, putting some distance between him and the boy. "Look, I'm here to say sorry about earlier."

Inari didn't respond.

" . . . Your mom told me about Kaiza," the blond sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Inari sighed. "There's no such thing as heroes. There never was."

" . . . To tell you the truth, I used to think the same thing," Naruto sighed.

" . . . Why?" the boy asked.

" . . . Back in Konoha, there was someone who was revered as a hero. However, in the end he chose to sacrifice his life and left an innocent child to the dogs," Naruto stated. "The details aren't too important, but your father… I'm sure he never wanted to leave you behind, or die either."

At that part Inari sniffled before looking off into the water. "I miss him so much."

"At least you actually got to know yours. I was in the dark for more than half of my life," Naruto sighed.

" . . . I'm sorry I said what I did. I don't know what I was thinking," Inari apologized.

"It's okay," Naruto returned.

For a few minutes the two just sat there, the sound of the ocean waves rolling beneath them.

" . . . Are you guys really going to win?" Inari asked as he clutched the picture desperately. "I'm afraid if we lose again, that this will be the end of it."

" . . . Inari. Let me tell you something. Nothing in this world is guaranteed," Naruto began as he rose from his seat and stretched his back. "If you want something to get done, and you really want it done, you can't expect others to get it done every single time. Sometimes you have to get up and move forward with your own two legs. You can't just expect someone to save you every single time in the future. Sometimes the only one who can help you is yourself."

After Naruto let that message hang in the air for a minute, he went back into the house, leaving the young boy to mull things over in his mind.

**

* * *

****Author's Note:  
On the point of Washi being alive, but the red crystal linked to his life force shattering (like Episode 4 of Katanagatari), they said that one time it broke, but the guy came back alive, but only because it was dropped. ****It was never established what would happen if the person the red crystal was synched to was resuscitated after they became "legally dead", since he _was_ dead until he was resuscitated sometime between when he was KOd, and when he woke up.**

**Oh, and before anyone says "the Maniwa don't make deals like that", let me remind you that in Katanagatari Episode 5, Maniwa Houou **_**did**_** chop his own arm off in exchange for Togame and Shichika going after a different set of Deviant Blades than them so they would not conflict unnecessarily. Oh, and later he killed Kawauso in Episode 6 to get the point across that the Maniwa weren't a threat to them anymore so they wouldn't be hunted down later.**

**Prior-mentioned logic pretty much sums up why Washi wanted to confirm whether or not the new generation of Maniwa would be in danger (or at least as far as Washi was concenred).**

**

* * *

****Translation:  
Hitei-hime = Princess Hitei  
Torii = (Traditional Japanese wooden gate usually erected at the entrance to or within Shinto shrines.)**


	11. Nami no Kuni: Fate of the Unnamed Bridge

Over the past week, Team Anko and Team 7 would alternate out between guarding the bridge and training for the upcoming fight with Zabuza and the hunter-nin accompanying him. While Kakashi's squad had yet to even begin the tree climbing exercise, Anko's squad had already perfected that and was working on the water walking exercise and more chakra control training exercises.

Meanwhile, Washi would rest at the house to hopefully be of use when Gato's men made a move toward the bridge's completion, due to the fact that Tazuna's family could potentially be targeted as well. While he wasn't able to do much work around the house due to his injuries, he was able to practice the leaf balancing exercise and got used to it within the first hour or so. After that, he began balancing kunai tips on his fingertips, going up one each day.

When asked about any other Maniwa-nin, Washi simply said that his two squad mates were left just outside of Nami's borders when he parted ways with them. He wasn't expecting to see them right away, though he said he would deal with them when the time came. Aside from that, he didn't really have any idea where the other nine were, which confirmed that there were a total of twelve new Heads. Naruto wasn't sure whether this was a good or a bad thing.

At the same time, Nanami helped Tsunami around the house by either doing chores, or simply gathering edible plants from the forest since she had twelve mouths to feed.

For the most part, Inari kept his mouth shut and didn't speak out of term. He spent a lot of time just looking at Kaiza's, then at the bridge in the distance. It seemed like he was thinking about something important.

* * *

At the moment it was early in the morning, exactly seven days since their fight with both Zabuza Momochi and Washi Maniwa. Because Naruto had been training vigorously against a platoon of Kage Bunshin the day before, then came back completely exhausted, he was allowed to rest due to the effort he was putting in, leaving Anko, Kakashi, Konayuki, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai on bridge detail. Just in case Kakashi's week-long delay until the inevitable fight was in fact correct.

When they arrived on the bridge however, there were several bridge builders lying sprawled out across the ground. The irony smell in the air and the pools of red liquid told them that a few of them were dead, while others were simply knocked out. What's worse, a thick mist was beginning to roll in around the bridge and down the way they came, making it impossible to see the town in the distance.

"Zabuza. So we meet again," Kakashi stated as he looked into the mist, trying to find the nuke-nin.

"Why hello there Kakashi. I was wondering when you'd show up," Zabuza's voice said from the mist. When those gathered peered into the mist, they were only able to see a pair of silhouettes, the one on the left shorter than the one on the right, meaning that Zabuza was in fact working with the nuke-nin.

"By the way, where's the blond kid? I was actually looking forward to fighting him today," Zabuza said from within the mist.

"That's none of your business," Kakashi stated as he lifted his headband, but keeping his eye closed to conserve energy.

_Naruto-kun… We could really use your help, _Konayuki thought as she brought out her bo staff and clicked it into place.

* * *

At the same time back at Tazuna's house, Naruto was resting in one of the upstairs rooms, Washi simply staring at the ceiling as he pondered how he would approach his squad mates once he met up with them again, along with his current predicament.

After a few minutes, he got up from his seat and walked up to the window, his mind focusing before he whispered, _"Maniwa Ninpou: Tori Sasayaki."_

After extending his hand and waiting a minute and letting out a short series of whistles, a small blue-feathered bird indigenous to Nami perched itself onto his finger, tilting its head to the side when it realized that it had been called by a human with bird-like features. A minute after what could only be described as raspy, incoherent muttering, and a series of silent chirps escaped from the bird's beak toward the Maniwa-nin, since she didn't want to wake Naruto up –_the bird, not Washi_-, the unreadable conversation came to an end. After said ninja nodded a few times, he reached into a pouch on the side of his obi and pulled out a few sunflower seeds, breaking the hulls with his molars before passing the seeds to the little messenger. Said messenger ate them hungrily, then gave one last nod and a chirp before flying into the distance.

After the bird was out of sight, Washi turned to the sleeping boy on the floor, then looked out the window.

A few minutes later after mulling over his thoughts, he lifted the floorboard where he had re-stashed his tools after finding them from their previous hiding place, hid them all amongst his person again, then leapt out the window.

* * *

At about the same time back at the bridge, things went from bad to worse.

With the Hunter-nin at Zabuza's side, he was able to preoccupy Sasuke and Konayuki who had stepped forward to intercept him, while Kakashi intercepted Zabuza on his own.

This only left Anko, Sakura, and Sai to guard Tazuna, who at the moment was trying to maintain his composure under these trying circumstances.

_Damn this is bad, _Anko cursed as she tried to peer through the mist, only to get as much _nothing _as she did a minute before. _I could send one of my snakes out to wake up the kid, but for all I know Zabuza could be expecting that. Plus if I took the time to summon, that might end up causing an opening that could be exploited by one of Zabuza's damn Mizu Bunshin. I can only hope he wakes up and figures out what's going on._

* * *

Meanwhile in the upstairs of Tazuna's house, Naruto was sleeping soundly from his late-evening training session. However, it was soon interrupted when the sound of a door getting kicked in and a dish breaking on the floor met his ears through the cracked door.

Almost immediately he was up, knowing that Gato had probably already moved out.

"Washi! Get up, we need to-" he said glancing around the room, only to stop when he realized that he was the only one in the room.

_What the- Where is he? _he thought frantically, only to hear the sound of Inari crying out, obviously from pain, along with a thud against a wall.

_Can't worry about him now. I have to help the others, _he thought as he bounded down the stairs.

* * *

At the same time in the kitchen, a pair of Gato's samurai had stormed into the house, the one with the cap on his head grabbing Tsunami's wrist and pulling her toward the door while the dark-skinned one with the eyepatch kept guard. Inari saw this and quickly stepped in, grabbing a knife from the kitchen only to be kicked back by the dark-skinned samurai and into the wall.

When Naruto finally rounded the stairs and came into the kitchen, he immediately knew that things might be difficult.

"Hold it right there blondie," the cap-wearing samurai said holding his sword at Tsunami's throat. "Make one move we don't like and the lady gets it."

_Dammit! I didn't get down here soon enough! _Naruto thought to himself as he tried to formulate a plan, knowing that if he made the wrong move at the wrong time, it would cost Tsunami her life, Tazuna his daughter, and Inari his mother.

He couldn't allow that to happen. He needed some sort of distraction. But what? WHAT?

That answer came when his razor-sharp senses caught the sound of cloth moving through air in their direction. Then, as if to answer his prayers, a shadowed figure leapt through the kitchen window foot-first and landed behind the dark-skinned samurai who at the moment was standing forward and to the left of the cap-wearing samurai.

The moment his feet touched the ground, his right arm swung in front of the man's neck as his left arm lifted him at the small of his back. Then, in one smooth motion he snapped the samurai's neck before unceremoniously dropping him to the floor. The poor soul didn't even know what had happened until he was already dead.

Before the other samurai could respond, Naruto rushed forward and swung his kunai at the man's sword, knocking it away from Tsunami before shoving her out of the way with his right palm. He then switched the kunai between his left and right hands, raising it and driving it through the bottom of the cap-wearing man's jaw and into the inside of his skull. When he looked to the previously-shadowed figure, his eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Washi?" Naruto gasped upon the eagle-like visage. "I thought you ditched us and made a break for it."

"Now why would I do something as selfish as that?" Washi asked in all his ninja glory. "I just needed to prepare to ambush the second guy when he played the hostage card."

"But how did you know these two were coming?" Naruto asked. "I didn't even sense them coming until they kicked down the door and the plate broke."

"Let's just say a little birdie told me and leave it at that," Washi said playfully.

"Well, it doesn't matter how you got your information," Naruto said, not knowing that what Washi said was to be taken _literally_. "I assume you're in fighting shape?" he asked.

"Up to seventy five percent right now," Washi admitted. "Of course, I didn't even need _ten _percent to rig up those traps in advance, so anything short of this Zabuza guy I may be able to handle. Oh and no water. This outfit and water don't exactly cooperate with one another."

Naruto nodded in recognition before heading out the busted front door, intent on helping his allies at the bridge, who he figured were in danger as well. However, when he got there, he caught sight of several figures in the shadows of the alleys, some hidden in other ways as they set their sights on the house. The common element between them were the sheathed katana at their sides.

He then knew immediately that Gato was moving for the coup de grace, and that the others at the bridge _definitely _needed his help.

"Washi. Please, watch over Inari and Tsunami for me," Naruto told the ninja beside him as he was about to leap off. "Zabuza is the most dangerous guy here, and since you aren't running at one hundred percent yet, I'd feel better if you were here. I assume you can handle a few samurai?"

"Sure. Just go," Washi replied as he turned to the streets, more of Gato's men heading for the little house on the water with weapons drawn. "I'm more than enough to handle a few small fry, even _if_ I'm still a little sore."

Naruto nodded as he leapt off into the mist, bounding off the water with chakra-enhanced leaps like the time he was returning to Konoha from Yu. At that moment the blond was out of sight, several rogue samurai crept around the corners of the streets, heading for the small house on the water with wicked looks in their eyes.

"So, Zori and Waraji blew it huh?" one samurai asked another, five forming up behind him.

"Yeah. But now it looks like there's just some guy dressed as a bird watching the woman and the kid," a second said, four samurai forming up behind him too.

Washi sighed as he drew two kunai from his sleeves with a flick of his wrist, holding them both in reverse grip. "_*Sigh* _What a hassle."

"Oh look. Bird boy's going to fight all eleven of us with _kunai_," the first said mockingly.

"What're you going to do boy? Stab us to death?" the second asked mockingly.

At that comment Washi let out a low chuckle, causing the rogue samurai to become more cautious of their oddly-dressed adversary. Usually when someone laughed in the face of greater numbers, they were either very skilled, brave, crazy, or a mix of the prior.

"Hahahahaha. You know, if there's one thing an enemy should never give a ninja… it's _ideas_!" he said as he raised his eyes to face them, tightening the muscles around his eyes before relaxing them. "Maniwa Doujutsu: Washigan."

The next moment his pupils began to expand to considerable degrees, his sclera practically disappearing as his irises were stretched to the edges of his eyes away from their normal positions, giving them the appearance of his own namesake. "Prepare yourselves samurai. Today… you dine… in HELL!"

A second later he shot forward at the now slightly unnerved samurai, kunai in hand as he lashed out at the first two as they swung their swords.

* * *

A few minutes later at the incomplete bridge, Naruto had finally arrived on the scene, and things didn't seem to be going well for his side.

Kakashi was barely staving Zabuza's attacks as he concealed himself inside the mist, taking pot shots at his blind spot when the given opportunity arose. Meanwhile, only Anko, Sakura, and Sai were guarding Tazuna, leaving the Uchiha and Konayuki unaccounted for.

The next question on his mind was answered however when he caught sight of a dome made of ice mirrors off to the side of the bridge, the two Konoha-nin just barely staving off numerous attacks via senbon sent from every angle side of the dome. Both their bodies were bloodied, and they had a few senbon sticking out of them, giving them a semblance to pincushions.

"Can someone tell me what happened here?" Naruto asked frantically, not liking the way things looked, nor the smell of blood in the air.

"The long version or the short version?" Sakura asked, too concerned for her own welfare to even gripe at the blond. For the moment at least.

"Long version," the blond answered, wanting as many details as he could go on.

"Kakashi went to fight Zabuza. Sasuke and Konayuki did too, but the hunter-nin trapped him in the ice mirrors. Konayuki tried to help, but she got pinned down as well. Kakashi got cut badly, and things aren't looking good," Sai replied.

"I said the _long _version," Naruto hissed.

"That _was _the long version," Sai quipped back.

"Then what the hell is the _short_ version?" Naruto demanded.

"In two words…" Sai said as he flipped through a small pocket dictionary with **Street Lingo** on the cover before tracing his finger down the page. "We're… fucked."

"Any new information that might help?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Unless someone does something soon, we're dead meat," Sakura groaned.

"I said _new information_!" the blond growled back, already knowing all that.

"How about if you don't go in and bail Konayuki out, she won't make it," Anko stated. "I'd go in and help if I could, but if I leave, then Tazuna would be a dead man."

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah… Him too," Anko admonished, sighing at the fact that she actually _had _to keep the Uchiha from dying.

Naruto nodded as he headed for the ice mirrors, knowing his help would be better off there than with Kakashi.

At the same time on the other end of the bridge, Kakashi had just finished running blood down a scroll before slamming it into the ground, the writing in the scroll digging into the bridge before summoning an entire squadron of ninken before they rushed off at Zabuza, following the smell of their master's blood on the Kubikiribocho.

* * *

At the same time back at the house, Washi had just slashed another samurai's throat before two more came at him from both sides with horizontal slashes. At the last possible second however, Washi had leapt into the air, spinning sideways before letting a pair of kunai fly from his sleeves and into the men's throats just below the jugular.

He then reached to his left and grabbed one samurai by his collar and belt buckle, falling backwards onto the boardwalk before kicking the man over him and into the first, the kunai in both their throats being driven deeper, killing them instantly as they were driven into the back of their necks.

"There… That's the end of it," Washi said dusting off his hands, the body of close to a dozen samurai scattered around him, in addition to the half-dozen that came in as reinforcements, all of which either had their throats slashed, or kunai stabbed into their hearts, faces, or throats. "It's okay ma'am. You can come out now. I'm pretty sure they're all dead," he said, then heard a low moaning sound coming from behind him.

Without even turning around, he grabbed a kunai from one of the throat of one of the samurai he'd just killed before throwing it at the source of the moaning, silencing yet another samurai who hadn't bled out yet.

"There. _Now _they're all dead," he admonished, listening around just in case he missed another person.

Injury caused a ninja to get sloppy in terms of effective kills.

"Th-Thank you Washi-san," Tsunami said as she peeked her head out the doorway. "If you hadn't been here, I doubt I would've been able to hold them off."

"Well, while they weren't exactly traditional, ninja were originally founded to slay samurai that oppressed the common people, so this isn't really that big a deal," Washi said remembering the Maniwa's humble origins before they became their own village.

After looking around for a moment however, he noticed that something was out of place.

"Tsunami, where's your kid?" Washi asked looking around the house, not sensing the boy's presence.

Tsunami got a slightly panicked look on her face before running around the house for a few minutes. When she came back, her eyes showed a hint of fear. "Inari's gone, and he took the crossbow with him."

"You have a crossbow?" Washi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not mine. It was Kaiza's. It was given to him by his father, but he never used it," Tsunami said with a sigh.

At this Washi looked around the edge of the house, noticing the end of a rope floating among the tides.

"It looks like the kid slipped out of the house and around the shore while I was handling things here," Washi said before extending his hand. "Come on, you lead the way, and I'll keep you safe until you find him."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Tsunami said taking the Maniwa-nin by the hand, guiding him into the town in pursuit of her son.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the dome of ice mirrors, Sasuke and Konayuki were worse for wear, their bodies riddled with cut marks and senbon. While Konayuki had been using her bo staff to keep the majority of the senbon away, some were still able to get through due to them coming from all angles.

At the same time, while Sasuke had initially found it difficult to track the hunter-nin's movements, or even get a hit in, the eventual manifestation of his Sharingan had allowed him to be able to track his opponent's movements to some extent, even allowing him to graze the hunter-nin's left leg with a fireball. However only slightly.

The real problem however was that Haku's relentless attacks upon them from every single flank had worn them down considerably. At the beginning they had tried to escape by going in opposite directions at the same time, but apparently those ice mirrors had allowed Haku to be able to move "at the speed of light".

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I can keep this up much longer," Konayuki said as she tried to keep her hands tight around her bo staff, finding it difficult to do so from bloodloss, as well as the senbon that hit her arms.

"Pheh. You kidding? I could keep this up all day," Sasuke sneered, though wasn't actually believing his own words.

"That's a whole lot of crap for someone who couldn't even hit someone with a _fireball,_" a voice said from above, causing all eyes to be drawn from the heavens. "Kyotouryuu's Seventh Secret Technique: Rakka Rouzeki!"

The next moment, the topmost ice mirror shattered under the force of a shadowed figure's heel, shards scattering around Sasuke and Konayuki before a white-clothed figure landed between the two.

"Naruto-kun!" Konayuki smiled.

"What the hell are _you _doing here, dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Don't you know that escape is impossible?"

"Well ex_cuse _me if I can't get decent intel from your pink-haired girlfriend," the blond spat back, this being one of the pieces of info that would've actually been _useful_.

"She is _not _my girlfriend!" Sasuke growled.

"Internal strife. Pathetic," the hunter-nin in the mirror said pitiably.

"I'll only say this once. Give up, or you won't live to see the next day," Naruto ordered, mainly as a formality more than anything else.

After the _last_ time his words came out incorrectly and lead him straight into a conflict, he wanted to avoid another unnecessary battle as much as possible.

The hunter-nin's answer came when the Haku in all of the mirrors began forming handsigns, stopping on the ram seal. At that moment the water that had gathered beneath the mirrors began floating into the air just outside the ice mirrors.

"Sensatsu Suisho!" Haku called out as the water in the air suddenly transformed into a thousand needles made of ice, rushing forward the moment they were completed between the gaps in the ice mirrors.

"Incoming!" Naruto cried out as he quickly drew his kunai and held him in reverse-grip and began batting away the ice needles, Sasuke doing the same though with only one kunai, while Konayuki swung her bo staff around wildly.

**Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Cra-Crack!**

A few seconds later the rain of frozen death had come to an end, and the ground below was riddled with thousands of shards of ice. He himself was able to deflect most of the ice needles, only receiving cuts to his outfit and skin.

When Naruto looked down to the ground however, at the moment his eyes landed on Konayuki his blood froze in his veins, his eyes widening and his gaze shaking, his mouth agape as fear gripped at his heart.

**Cue - Gettouka**

"Ko…Konayuki…" Naruto spoke in a whisper as the girl beside him was now sprawled across the ground, her body riddled with ice needles, her form still as blood pooled out underneath her.

"It had to be done. For Zabuza-sama's ambition," Haku said looking upon the still body, then to the blond still standing. "Now to finish the-"

The next moment Haku froze as a concentrated wave of chakra suddenly hit him and the rest of his ice mirrors from inside the dome, rolling off the blond genin in waves as the ground shook at his feet, the mist around the dome shuddering and beginning to evaporate from a sudden temperature spike.

"You…" Naruto growled as he removed his hands from the girl's pulse point. "You hurt Konayuki-chan…" he growled out as he clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white and blood coming out of his palm. He opened his hands a moment later to reveal bloody claws in the place of his nails.

_Wh-What is this dark power? _Haku questioned from within the confines of his mirror. _What is this boy?_

"I couldn't give a damn… about the Uchiha…" he growled as an orange aura began to form around him, only to change into the color of fresh blood moments later. "But when you hurt Konayuki…" he growled as he locked eyes with Haku, his hair becoming more feral causing the strap holding his ponytail to snap as it became like a feral mane, the two cerulean orbs becoming crimson and slitted. "You cros_**sed the line…" **_he growled lowly, his voice transforming mid-sentence as his canines were replaced with gleaming fangs.

_This aura… It's even darker than Zabuza-sama's… _Haku shivered, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"_**And now…"**_ Naruto growled as the aura began to seep into his body, his yukata and hakama changing from white and orange to red and burgundy almost like it was soaking up blood, the tears and cuts repairing themselves. _**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **_he roared at Haku, his whisker marks became like feral scars as the sudden surge of power slammed into the ice mirrors, causing them to crack under the strain as loose pieces of concrete were sent out in all directions.

_I-I have to run! _Haku cried to himself as he turned around to escape the ice mirrors, fear gripping his heart as instinct dictated his actions.

* * *

**(Continue Soundtrack - Gettouka)**

Meanwhile with Kakashi and Zabuza, their fight suddenly ceased when they felt a massive spike of chakra coming from the direction of the ice user.

"What the hell?" Zabuza said as he felt his mist evaporating, temporarily forgetting that he was in the hold of Kakashi's ninken.

"This power… No- It can't be!" Kakashi said in panic as the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up.

"What's with you? You almost act like whichever runt is doing this has enough strength to go toe to toe with Haku now," Zabuza said curtly.

The next moment at the sound of a loud crash, the visage of the ice user was seen sailing through the air, blood trailing out of his mouth as he returned to the earth, hitting the bridge with a low thud, half of his mask broken off.

The two then turned back to the mirrors as they began to evaporate, bits and pieces breaking off only to turn into water moments later. Walking out was a beastial warrior in blood red clothing, his right fist bloody as he continued toward the downed hyouton-user.

"N-Naruto?" Anko gasped in shock as she saw the boy as he was now. _Is this the power of the Kyuubi I'm feeling?_ she asked as she tried to keep herself from shivering. That mixed in with the KI the blond was exuding was enough for even _her _to be afraid.

"_**You…" **_he growled as he picked the boy up by his throat and brought him to eye level. _**"Because of what you have done, **_**I **_**will have to live with the consequences of **_**your **_**actions," **_he said as he reared his right fist back, chakra condensing around it as his eyes narrowed. _**"Any last words before I end your worthless life?"**_

_Zabuza-sama… I'm sorry, _Haku sighed to himself as his end drew near.

The next moment however he heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping, causing him to turn his neck painfully to see the silver-haired ninja literally holding lightning in the palm of his hand, Zabuza trapped within the hold of several ninken.

As Kakashi rushed at Zabuza, lightning blazing in the palm of his hand, Haku did the only think he could.

With the last of his strength he created a pair of ice mirrors, then wrenched himself free of Naruto's grip and just barely managed to fall into one mirror, then rushed to the other.

The next moment there was a loud squelching of blood, Kakashi's ninken returning to where they came from, his hand going straight through Haku's chest.

"Hehe… Great job Haku," Zabuza said as said nin grabbed the Sharingan-user's arm, holding him in place as he swung his sword around, intent on cutting through them both.

Kakashi however managed to wrench his arm out and narrowly get out of the way, falling a few yards away. At the same time, Naruto had an impassive look on his face. While he would've rather killed Haku himself, he figured he could at least kill Zabuza.

"_**Kakashi… Stay there and rest," **_he growled as he approached Zabuza, falling into the Irir stance. _**"From now on, this is my fight."**_

Before Kakashi could even interject, Naruto rushed at the nuke-nin. Said nuke-nin slashed his sword through Naruto, only to cut through an illusion instead, the crimson-wearing blond appearing right at his open flank before delivering a powerful kick to his stomach, blood coming out of the nuke-nin's mouth and into his bandages before he was launched backwards, skidding across the bridge.

In blind fury, Zabuza ran at the blond with his sword ready to cut Naruto in two, who at the moment had placed his arms at his sides and planted his feet on the ground.

"_**Kyotouryuu, Third Dance: . . . "**_ he spoke lowly as his body and arms swayed a bit, Zabuza's sword coming at him. _**"Soyogu no Ashi," **_he finished as he leaned to his left and parried around the blade with a fluid movement, spinning down and to his left before lashing out at Zabuza's arm with his right leg, the kick snapping the bone with a resounding crack, causing the sword to clatter to the ground.

"_**There… Now you can't use your sword, or even form a single seal," **_Naruto said as the nuke-nin fell to his knees, his arm bent at an odd angle, the afflicted area beginning to swell horribly.

"Oh ho, I come to check up on your progress, and as it turns out, you're getting your ass kicked by a little kid," a snide voice said through the thinning mist. When everyone turned around, it was to the sight of a pudgy man in a business suit. Behind him were numerous mercenaries, carrying all forms of weapon.

"Gato. Why aere you here?" Zabuza demanded angrily as he rose to his feet. "And what's with all the mercs?"

"Just moving forward with the plan. I had intended to do this from the beginning," Gato said as he tapped the end of his cane on the ground. "Hiring a normal ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me… so I get nuke-nins who are east to take care of afterwards. I just have the ninja battle each other for a while, and once they're weakened, I kill them off with numbers. Pretty good plan, wouldn't you say?" he asked with a smug grin. "The only real hitch was you, but look at you now. _Demon of the Bloody Mist_? What a joke. If you aske me, you're nothing but a cute little baby demon."

"Yeah! We can easily kill you now!" several of the mercs said confidently.

As the throng of mercs began to laugh, Naruto just looked at them, the little magnate, then back to Zabuza.

**Cue – Tanpopo no Tsumeawase**

"_**You want to kill him, or should I?" **_he asked simply.

"I thought you said I couldn't use my sword or even form a single seal?" Zabuza quipped with a smirk beneath his mask.

Naruto responded by taking out a kunai, looking it over before holding it out to him. _**"You can still hold this in your teeth can't you?"**_

"Heh. Kid, I like the way you think," he replied as he caught the tool in his pointed teeth.

"_**You know you won't make it out of this, even if you **_**do**_** manage to kill all of them right?" **_Naruto asked apathetically.

"Heh. From the moment I lost to you and your little friend the first time, I kinda knew this would be the end of me," Zabuza replied. "I just never thought I'd get to shut that little shit up myself."

"_**Well then, I'll be here rooting you on," **_Naruto said as he slid his hands into his pockets. _**"After all… I wouldn't want to get in your way now would I?"**_

The next moment he rushed right at Gato, who cried out as he ran to the safety of his mercs. "That's enough! Kill them! Kill them all!"

"Heh. Sure thing," one merc with a scythe replied.

"One badly injured ninja against _these _numbers?" another asked.

"You think you can really win?" one with a club asked smugly.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Zabuza replied. "BUT I CAN STILL TAKE A FEW OF YOU _WITH ME_!" he roared as a dark arua formed around him, transforming into the image of a devil as he rushed at them, the mercs all forseeing their own deaths the moment they locked eyes with him.

At the same time in the back of the throng, Gato had thought he was safe, only for his eyes to widen as Zabuza rushed through the dozens of mercs, slashing their throats and faces open with the borrowed kunai, weapons getting stabbed into his back as he did so until he was right on top of the little man in the suit.

"I-If you want to go to the same place as your friend, then just go!" Gato cried in panic before Zabuza drove the kunai into his throat.

"Pheh… I won't be joining Haku. Where he's gone, I cannot follow. I wouldn't be welcome to where he's gone," Zabuza muttered as more weapons were stabbed into him, though he would not yield. "Hell is where _WE'RE _going, Gato!"

"N-No! Th-This can't be-"

"Heh. Even the unremarkable Demon of the Bloody Mist… can die and become a _real_ demon in hell!"

"Ugh! Gah!" Gato cried as more cuts were made into him.

"Hahahahaha! This will be fun! We'll have plenty of time to see if I'm really a baby demon down in hell!"

The next moment Gato's head flew through the air, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. The mercs then warily glanced up at the nuke-nin, various weapons sticking out of his bloodied body.

After a few moments, the air hung silent. Then… Zabuza fell.

For a few minutes, the air held silent on the bridge, then, one of the mercs spoke up.

"Damn ninja! You killed our meal ticket!"

"You guys are so dead!"

"Now we're gona pillage this city!"

"And take everything of vaule!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

As the bandits charged, Naruto slid into the Fig Tree stance, his quench for human blood far from sated. However, before he could go on the killing spree he felt pushing its way to the surface, a black arrow suddenly flew through the air, landing between Naruto and the bandits, causing all to look back.

"IF YOU COME ANY FURTHER ONTO OUR ISLAND, THE CITIZENS OF THIS COUNTRY WILL STOP YOU WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!" Inari shouted as he led a throng of villagers behind him, all of them wielding makeshift armor, weapons, and farming tools, while he himself had a crossbow and a wok tied to his head like a helmet.

"_**Damn, can't just let you pull the rug out from under me can I?" **_Naruto asked. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_he called out as he summoned a dozen clones behind him.

_Heh. Now I've got _two _kids making me look back, _Kakashi chuckled to himself. _Oh well. Guess I can muster a little more. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out as two dozen clones formed behind him.

"Ahhh... UWAAAAAAH!" the bandits cried as the tips suddenly turned. Not only was there an entire throng of villagers, but more than three dozen ninja to contend with as well.

"_**So? You want some of this?" **_Naruto said as he and Kakashi began cracking their knuckles, the crowd behind him rearming their crossbows as they marched forward, those with weapons brandishing them as they came forward.

"No we don't!" on bandit cried as he began to run.

"Uwah! Let's get outta here!" another cried.

For the next few minutes, the panicked bandits rushed for the boat on the end of the unfinished bridge, while others simply leapt off and tried to make a break for the shoreline.

As the villagers cheered in exuberance, Naruto heard a low gurgling sound as his clones dispelled, turning his sights to Zabuza as he lay on the ground.

**Cue – ****私はそなたに惚れても良いか ****(OST 2: Track 17)**

"Well kid… It looks like… it's finally over," Zabuza muttered as he brought his face up from the ground.

"_**That it is," **_Naruto replied.

"Naruto… I have… a final request," Zabuza muttered. "Actually… It's two part…"

"_**What's the first?"**_ Naruto asked.

"I want… to see Haku's face… one last time…"

"_**And the second?" **_Naruto asked as he hefted the man into his arms, ignoring the blood as he carried him towards the downed hyouton-user.

"I'll tell you in a minute… For now… I just want a little time alone… before I have to say goodbye…"

At the same time, snow began to fall from the clouds above, almost in a symbolic meaning as Naruto carried Zabuza toward the deceased hyouton-user, whose own fate was bound to the cold of winter.

After he set the man down beside Haku, then turned back to where the ice mirrors once stood, his heart filling with dread as he walked over, falling to his knees as the rage in his heart became replaced with sorrow. On the approach, he saw that the ice needles had melted along with the mirrors.

"_**Konayuki…"**_ he sobbed as he reached down and held the still girl in his arms. _**"I'm so sorry… So sorry… So sorry…" **_he wept as he held her to his chest, his clothes suddenly bleaching on his form, changing from red and burgundy back to white and orange. _**"I failed… I'm nothing more than… a bro**__**ken**_ katana… I couldn't even protect one of my precious people from harm," he cried as his voice changed back to normal mid-sentence. "I'm sorry… So sorry…"

As his tears fell onto Konayuki's still face, he suddenly felt movement in his arms.

"Mmmmmm… Naruto-kun?" Konayuki moaned as she opened an eyes.

"K-Konayuki-chan?" Naruto gasped as the girl slowly opened her eyes, pulling her into his arms after removing the senbon, thinking he had lost her for good. "Konayuki you're okay!"

At the same time, she could only smile warmly as she put an arm over Naruto's back, thinking that she had almost lost Naruto herself.

* * *

**Cue Soundtrack – With Best Wishes**

Meanwhile at the other side of the bridge, Zabuza used what little strength he had left to turn his face to Haku, tears flowing from his eyes as the only family he had lay dead beside him.

"Haku… You were always at my side... The least I can do… is be beside you at the end. I know… it cannot be… but I wish I could go where you have gone. How I wish… I could join you there… " Zabuza sighed as he stroked the dead boy's face.

As silence permeated the bridge, after the Itezora girl was finally able to get to her feet and noticed the snow falling around them, the blond katana walked over before kneeling at Zabuza's side, placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked toward his eyes.

"Zabuza… In death, all is forgiven. Even with all you've done, I know you'll be with Haku in the afterlife," Naruto said as he kneeled beside the dying kiri-nin. "I'm sure of it."

As these words sunk in, and everyone stunned into silence, the dying kiri-nin steeled his resolve and turned his neck back towards the boy who had bested him.

" _. . . Boy… come closer…"_ Zabuza whispered as he slowly felt the life draining, the blond katana going to him. _"My sword… I need you to… pass it on for me."_

"_Huh? Why me?" _the blond asked, not wanting an international incident hanging over his head.

"_Because… if my sword isn't in someone's hands… someday… someone will take it," _Zabuza whispered. _"I don't want it… to go to just anyone. Leave it in the hands… of someone you trust. In death… grant me… that final… wish…" _he sighed as he slipped away.

And at that moment, Zabuza of the Bloody Mist died.

After shaking the tears that he found on his face, Naruto went over to the Kubikiribocho, then dragged it over to Konayuki who was now on her feet. "Konayuki-chan... Zabuza wanted this sword to be passed onto someone I could trust, so I want you to have it," he said passing it to her.

"Zabuza's sword? Why?" Konayuki asked as she took the handle in her hands, the end of the blade at rest on the ground.

"Well… I'd rather it be in your hands. That… and Zabuza didn't want it being taken by just _anyone_," Naruto sighed sadly. "It was his last wish that I pass it on to someone for him... Will you accept it?"

Konayuki took the time to look over to Zabuza's body. Sure he was cruel, and mean, and tried to kill them all a few minutes ago, but in the end he had a good heart. He cared for Haku enough to die for him –_or her_- when he could've just sat back, recovered for a few days afterwards if he got the chance, and run off like nothing ever happened.

"I'll honor his last wish," she said hoisting the blade so the back rested on her shoulder. "I'll never forget you, Zabuza-san," she said toward him, a small smile on her face, tears in the corners of her eyes.

Naruto nodded in recognition, the two thankful the other was alive.

"Konayuki-chan, one more thing... I'm glad you're okay," he added with a smile.

"I'm glad you're fine too," Konayuki said as she pulled the blond into a bear hug, the massive sword by her feet as he struggled for air.

All the while, Sasuke glared at Konayuki and Naruto, his eyes filled with anger, hatred, and jealousy. The power they'd displayed should've been his, the power to kill his brother, yet time and time again he was denied. Instead they were the ones who had the power, while he was hardly able to do anything, even with his Sharingan eyes.

One way or another, before they got back to Konoha, that would change.

* * *

**Cue – Peacock Blue Eyes**

At the same time on a cliff overlooking the bridge, which unknown to her would be the future gravesite for both Haku and Zabuza, Nanami put her binoculars away after she had observed the majority of the battles. Anko had told her not to step in unless she thought it was absolutely necessary, and also because she didn't think she could hold off Zabuza on her own if it came to that. That and it woudl earn her some points from Shichika if she kept his sister safe for him.

Her intuition told her everyone would be alright in the end, minus a few "cuts and scrapes" along the way, so everything worked out fine. Plus she didn't want Naruto to have to rely on her, otherwise he'd never become truly strong.

"Nanami-san," Washi said as he came up behind her. "I managed to grab one of Gato's goons from the bridge and… _coerce _the information out of him."

"Were you able to get the location of Gato's base?" Nanami asked.

"Only a little, but that little bit should be enough," Washi said as he pulled out a blood-stained piece of paper from his sash. "Gato's hideout is located in the swamp to the northwest. I got some directions with some landmarks. At the least it'll be better than combing the area for days on end."

Nanami nodded. "That's good. Once everyone rests up, I'll get Anko and Kakashi together. Then we can reclaim the money that Gato had been leeching from Nami and return it. Even with the bridge completed, it'll still take a while for the economy to stabilize without those funds, so this should serve as a nice booster shot."

"Ugh. I hate needles," Washi sighed. "Still, you really thought things through. That I have to admire."

After having finished off the samurai at the old man's place, Inari had managed to steel his resolve and rallied the villagers behind him. Afterward, he himself went to the bridge by boat. Halfway through a kunai with a note on it landed in his boat, telling him to find out where Gato's hideout was from one of his men, and that it was vital to the success of the Teams' mission.

He did so, if not barely. Since it was Nanami's handwriting, and he didn't want to know what someone capable of killing an entire squad of Maniwa would do to him if he _didn't_, he went along with it.

Plus his mother always told him that it was a man's duty to help a woman when she needed it. That was another reason behind it.

"Here. Hop on my back. I'll take you to the house before the others get there. You look tired," Nanami stated as she looked him over.

"I'm so tired I don't even have the energy to argue," Washi sighed as he passed Nanami his arm, which she threw over her shoulder before she leapt off the cliff, skating on the water's surface and back to the bridge builder's house.

All in all this mission had done her some good. She'd been able to successfully master three Suiton jutsu, learn another, and complete a copy of Kakashi's Chidori, which suited her style just fine. That along with the kawamiri and she'd be able to handle herself for a while. She was also able to realize that she was incapable of copying Kuchiyose techniques. Probably because of the need of a special scroll, or to have signed a contract of some form.

On another note, she was able to copy the hunter-nin's hyouton techniques, and figured that it was the same as when she copied the Itezora clan's superhuman strength. While she figured she was able to copy the _moves _granted by kekkei genkai, she doubted she could replicate the _physical_ changes that accompanied it.

* * *

**Naruto's outfit when he's in "Feral Form" is pretty much colored based on what Shichika looked like at the point when he became the Perfected Deviant Blade: Kyotou Yasuri. In a sense, he underwent the same transformation and became a branch off of Kyotou Yasuri, by becoming "Kyotou Uzumaki", or at least the closest one without Yasuri blood could.**

**As for Washi having a doujutsu, since an eagle's power is in their eyes (as well as in their talons, though that isn't the point right now), it only makes sense that he has something eagle-like in his arsenal. Plus doujutsu are simply mutations, so a kekkei genkai is understandable, especially with half the stuff the original 12 Maniwa Heads were capable of. Especially with the way that Houou assimilated other people's parts into himself like Kazuku, but a lot cleaner and without the mess.**

**And by "mess" I mean the freaky tentacles.**

* * *

******Translations:  
Maniwa Ninpou: Tori Sasayaki = Maniwa Ninja Art: Bird Whispering  
Maniwa Doujutsu: Washigan = Maniwa Eye Technique: Eagle Eye**

**Ninken = Ninja Hounds****  
Coup de grace = "Death blow"**

**Sensatsu Suisho = Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death  
Hyouton = Ice Release**

**Kyotouryuu, Third Dance: Soyogu no Ashi = Swordless Style, Third Dance: Swaying of the Reed  
Kyotouryuu's Seventh Secret Technique: Rakka Rouzeki = Swordless Style's Seventh Secret Technique: Scattered Blossoms**


	12. Faces Revealed

After Gato's forces were routed from the bridge that had yet to be named, hope for the future was finally restored, and things were beginning to turn around for Nami. Even more so once the location to Gato's base was acquired through, admittedly, questionable methods. Nanami didn't state where the info came from, but only that "a little birdie told her", hinting that a "third party" was involved.

And by "third party", their eyes immediately fell on Washi. Mainly in part to the _birdie _part. He said nothing more than an eloquent _"What_?_" _while scratching the back of his head.

Of course, immediately after the battle settled, Naruto volunteered to bury the dearly departed -if that was the right word-, even going as far as to do so by himself. However this wasn't done without some resistance.

**Flashback Start**

A few minutes after fGato's men had fled the bridge, either by boat, or by water, Naruto walked over to Kakashi to help him up.

"Kakashi, tell Anko that I'll be taking care of tfhese two," Naruto said as he hefted Zabuza's body over his shoulder, then pulled Haku into his arms as he headed back to the island, not seeming to care that they were getting blood in his outfit, or that they were weighing him down so much.

"Hey, if you know Kage Bunshin, then why not have one carry one body while you carry the other?" Kakashi asked.

" . . . This is a burden I have to bear on my own back. Anything else would be a disgrace to their memory," Naruto said as he continued on, the villagers parting ways for him as he carried the two on his back and in his arms.

"Hey… Dobe…" Sasuke spat as he forced himself out of Sakura's lap. "What're you doing with those bodies?"

"I'm going to bury them in a proper grave. What else?" Naruto asked not even giving him a passing glance.

"Well what if I decide we should just throw them in the ocean?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, the two of them put us through hell. I say we dump them off the bridge and be done with it," Sakura chided.

"Wrong. They put _you _through hell. Konayuki, Anko, Kakashi, possibly Sai, and myself did just fine," Naruto replied as he set the two down. "We take our work seriously, while you just want the quickest route to power," he said pointing at Sasuke. "And you just want to be rescued like a damsel in distress in some trashy ninja novel," he said pointing to Sakura.

"Dobe. I'm ordering you to dump those bodies in the ocean. Those two caused us nothing but trouble in life," Sasuke growled.

_There he goes using the word _"us" _again, _Naruto sighed to himself. "On whose authority? Yours? Last time I checked, Kakashi and Anko were in charge, not you. And second, I will _never _take orders from you."

"Don't talk down to me. I am superior to you in every way. Now do as I command!" Sasuke ordered, not liking how the blond was talking down to him.

Naruto simply cricked his neck to the right. "You wanna fight about this? Fine. I'll knock you down a few pegs."

The next moment Naruto shunshined behind Sasuke and grabbed him by the back of his neck, then lifted him up into the air before slamming him into the bridge face-first, then shunshined back to the other two before they hit the ground.

**Crunch**

"You creep! Look what you did to Sasuke-"

The next moment Sakura was silenced by Konayuki, who slammed her over the head with the flat of the Kubikiribocho.

"Leave them to me, Naruto-kun," Konayuki sighed as she let the sword rest on the ground. "You do what you have to."

"Thank you, Konayuki-chan," Naruto said as he hefted the two onto his back and in his arms once more before heading out.

He had the perfect spot to bury these two. A nice little clearing that overlooked the bridge.

**Flashback End**

After borrowing a shovel from one of the villagers that had intended to use it as a weapon, Naruto took the two to the spot he intended to on his own, both holes six feet deep and a half foot of room around them. He did so entirely on his own, along with the two grave markers in the form of a pair of wooden crosses. On both of theirs he used their belts to mark their final resting places.

Afterwards for the remainder of the next two weeks, the two Team's efforts to assist Nami economically were directed towards two fronts, instead of the lone front of guarding the bridge during construction hours.

Nanami was left in charge of the two genin teams as they continued to help the workers construct the final stretch of the bridge, whether it be passing out food, water, helping move materials, or in Konayuki's case, moving several I-beams at once barehanded, much to the shock of everyone present. Well, except for Naruto who'd already experienced it first hand, or Washi who had apparently heard of the Itezora's legendary strength before their genocide.

Nanami could've done the same thing since she had copied the Itezora's super strength, but she wanted to keep her Migeika a secret for as long as she could. Given the reputation of the Civilian Council and how they regardeded kekkei genkai as well as their "carriers", as well as the Sharingan-bearing Uchiha, they would probably try and force her to breed with him and bear offspring with the same ability, thinking it was a kekkei genkai, rather than simple observation, photographic memory, and practiced reproduction.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Anko left for Gato's base, making repeated trips and taking anything that wasn't bolted to the floor after killing anyone who tried going back for stuff to sell for some quick money. The real challenge came up when they found the massive safe behind the self-indulgent self-portrait that Gato had in his office. Getting its contents would be key to revitalizing Nami. Of course the real problem was that it was seal-resistant, and they didn't have specialized tools with them. Any jutsu in their arsenal that _could _breach the safe might destroy the contents.

Of course, Anko had suggested that Konayuki just tear a few bolts on the safe off to make an opening for one of her specialized Summons to go in and seal the contents inside themselves. The summon she had in mind were the Fuin Hebi, a sub-species of the snake summon capable of storing objects larger than itself in its stomach without changing in size. Said summons were really finicky about who they allowed to summon them, meaning that she was the only one who really used them, or had any use for them in the first place.

**Flashback Start**

Anko, Kakashi, Konayuki, Naruto, and Washi now stood before the massive seal-riddled steel safe in the late Gato's office, the imposing wall of iron just as imposing as it was before.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Anko said as she ran through a series of handseals, then slamming her bloodied palm onto the ground causing a puff of smoke to emerge, then did the same two more times. When the smoke cleared, there were a total of three snakes with the kanji for _Seal _inscribed on a scale atop their heads between their eyes in smaller black scales. The smallest one was three inches thick and two feet long with red scales, the medium-sized one was six inches thick and five feet long with yellow scales, and the largest one was a foot thick and was about eight feet long with green scales.

"Ah, tenki no yoi hi, hebi-hime," the largest snake spoke eloquently with the snake's equivalent to a bow. "What can we do for you today?"

"I summoned the three of you here because I need you to get the contents of that safe out here. We can't use seals to unlock it, and any jutsu that could break it would destroy the contents," Anko stated as she rapped her knuckles on the side of the vault, earning a low clanging noise.

"Hebi-hime, not to be rude or anything, but how are we sssupposssed to get inssside?" the green-skinned snake asked.

"Boys, and girl," she said pointing to the yellow-scaled snake. "This is my genin quad, Naruto Uzumaki , Konayuki Itezora, and Washi Maniwa. They're going to see about making an opening so you guys can do your work."

"Hello," Konayuki said as she pat the yellow-scaled snake on its head.

"Aw, you're a real sssweetie aren't you?" the yellow-scaled snake, enjoying getting pet.

"Talking snakes. Interesting," Washi said as he too stroked the yellow-skinned snake.

"What'sss with the bird cossstume?" the yellow-skinned snake asked.

"It's not a costume. It's an _outfit_," Washi argued.

"What'sss the difference?" she asked.

"A bird costume would be a full-scale recreation of an eagle, while an eagle outfit is simply clothing modified to emulate the eagle," Washi explained.

"Ahhh, I sssee," the snake replied.

"So you can seal stuff inside yourselves, is that correct?" Naruto asked the red and green-skinned snakes.

"That isss correct, Naruto," the red-skinned snake spoke as it looked him over. "Allow me to introduce us. My name isss Akakusa, my younger sister is Kirroikusa, and the youngling on your back is Midorikusa."

"Hi there, Naruto-san," Midorikusa greeted from his shoulder.

"Huh. Never thought I'd hear snakes talking," Naruto mused as he ran a finger over the little snake's head.

"So, how exactly do the two of you intend to make us a hole in that sssafe?" Akakusa asked as he looked to the thick wall of steel.

This caused the three genin to put their hands to their chins for a moment in thought. After a second, Washi snapped his fingers.

"I got it," he said as he whispered something into Naruto's ear before heading for the mini-bar in the corner of the room.

"I don't think thisss isss the time to be drinking," Kirroikusa hissed. "Not that I wouldn't mind a drink myssself, but we're on the job."

"I'm not drinking, I'm just grabbing the glasses," he said as he set a dozen glasses on the desk while he kept one to himself. "Now, let's see if we can't find this steel's weak point," he said as he pressed the cup to his ear as he held the glass to the steel door, rapping his knuckles against the steel a few times before shifting the cup a bit.

"Ah, I see what you're doing," Naruto said catching on. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

In a large puff of smoke, eleven clones including Naruto appeared around him.

"Okay boys, do what he's doing and find this safe's soft spot," Naruto said as he and the others grabbed a few shot glasses before forming up in front of the safe.

"_Don't you think a stethoscope or something would be better for this?"_ Kakashi asked as he watched the… _unique _take on finding the safe's weak point.

"_Do you _have _a stethoscope handy?" _Anko quipped back.

"_Never mind," _Kakashi sighed, having sounded like a dumbass just then.

For a few minutes, the collective of blonds would shift their glasses in circular patterns on the steel door, rapping a spot on the metal a few times before moving on.

Suddenly, one of the clones raised their hands to tell the others to stop, the others doing so as the third clone from the left began tapping around the spot he was at, moving the cup for a few tries before removing the cup and pulling out a kunai. He then scratched an X-shaped mark onto the door, giving a thumbs up before dispelling, the others doing s as well.

"Konayuki, we found the weak spot. Give it all you got right here," Naruto said pointing to the X.

"Hai," Konayuki said as she began spinning her right arm like a windmill at her side with her fist clenched.

Before Kakashi could interject, Konayuki brought her fist down onto the X, creating a three inch deep crater in the steel accompanied by the sound of warping metal.

"Wha- Ho- Wh- Whe-" Kakashi said, stammering at what he just saw.

"It's a family thing," Naruto said simply, not wanting to go into too many details.

"You're ssssaying there are more people like her?" Midorikusa asked.

"Not anymore," Konayuki said looking a bit sad for a moment, then smiled. "But it's fine. I've got a family that loves me, and I really do enjoy being with them."

"Good god, I'd hate to make a bunch of Itezora women angry," Kakashi paled.

"Oh this? This is nothing," Konayuki admitted as she jabbed a thumb at the crater in the safe wall. "While I'm pretty strong, I was actually one of the weakest children in our tribe, even among the children. I usually always got last place in strength contests."

"S-So then y-you're sa-saying there were st-stronger Itezora w-w-women?" Kakashi stuttered, growing a little bit pale at the prospect of there once being an army of Tsunade running around.

"Huh? Oh yes, much stronger. In fact, my grandmother probably could've just torn this door _right off,_" she replied enthusiastically as she made a motion like someone tearing a door off its hinges.

_Oh my god, it's like Tsunade again, only in a younger, and admittedly cuter, package, _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Okay then, let's give this another try," she said taking a few steps back as to get a running start. After taking a deep breath, she rushed forward, the carpet being yanked behind her with each powerful step.

However, a piece of the carpet suddenly flew out from under her right foot, causing her to slip up and head right for Washi, who wasn't able to react in time.

**Thud**

The next moment Konayuki had run right into him, bringing them to the floor and into a rather… _intimate _situation.

Said situation consisted of Konayuki being sprawled out on the floor over Washi, holding his wrists to his sides on the floor, said ninja's face being buried between her breasts and his hat tipped back. While Konayuki was moaning from the slipup, Washi groaned painfully into her chest due to his injuries, the vibrations causing the girl on top of him to moan softly before she suddenly became relaxed and entwined her legs with his, laying herself down while Washi tried to get some much-needed oxygen.

"_Wow… This is even better than one of my books," _Kakashi stated as he looked at the cover of his book, then to the two teens sprawled out on the floor.

" _. . . Midorikusa. Eat," _Anko ordered, not liking the way Kakashi was giggling while he stared at her two genin.

The little snake nodded its head before leaping up at Kakashi, its jaw dislocating before it closed its mouth around his hand. A moment later said jounin started shaking it desperately to get the snake off. When he did, to his horror the copy of Icha Icha he had once held was gone. When he looked down, he saw the small snake licking its lips and slither back to Anko's side, the bulging caused by the book slowly shrinking causing him to cry waterfall tears.

_That was the only book I brought, _Kakashi cried mentally, his hand repeatedly opening and closing as if his book would return to him if he did so enough times.

Meanwhile with the two teens on the floor, it only took all of two seconds for Konayuki to realize what she was doing to her future team mate, and what position they were in before she leapt a few feet away, her face red to the roots of her hair while Washi lay on the floor completely stunned, his face an even brighter shade of red than Konayuki's.

"U-Um… Gomen, Washi," Konayuki apoligized, still trfying to get over her accidental sensual pounce.

"I-It's fine..." Washi returned as he got back to his feet, the blush still on his face as he tried to get certain thoughts out of his head. "Um… Give me a minute. We'll try this again in a bit," he said shaking the blush off his face before he grabbed the tear in the carpet, then started tearing a runway towards the safe door, receiving a bit of help from Naruto to move the late magnate's desk out of the way before leaving a bare stretch of hardwood floor from one end of the room to the safe.

Konayuki then managed to shake the last of the blush off her face, her body still feeling heated before her face finally returned to its normal shade. She then walked down to the end of the room before running down the runway, her fist reared back before it impacted and went straight through the metal up to her elbow.

At this sight the jaws of Kakashi, Anko, and her three summons dropped as the girl squirmed a little in an effort to get her arm free. Since everyone else was too stunned at the moment, Naruto and Washi went forward to help her out. When Konayuki and Washi locked eyes however, a slight tinge returned to their cheeks before they shook it off, Naruto grabbing her waist while Washi grabbed her arm warmer, allowing the girl to slip it off.

"H-Here," Washi said passing it back to her.

"A-Arigato," Konayuki replied as she slid it back onto her arm.

At the same time, Naruto watched the exchange and wondered if Konayuki happened to have a bit of a crush on the young Maniwa.

Or at least younger when compared to the other heads. But given that Houou and Kyouken were probably "older than dirt" as the saying goes, that's a given.

Konayuki then spat on her hands before rubbing them together, grasping the sides of the hole she made before she started pulling outwards, the hole becoming wider as she tore the metal to the sides with a loud groaning noise. After a few minutes, she was able to create an opening large enough for a person to go in and slide things through.

" . . . Wooooooow," Midorikusa awed at the sight, Konayuki panting slightly at the effort.

"Um… Hebi-hime… Why did you call us here again?" Akakusa asked.

"Well, it was in case they were only able to make a small opening, but I suppose you can still help with the larger stuff," Anko admitted as she looked into the hole in the safe. "Why don't you three go down the hall and into one of the rooms. I think we may've missed a couch. You deserve the rest."

"Hai, Anko-sensei/san," Naruto and Konayuki answered, whereas Washi's suffix was only because it wasn't official yet.

"Well…" Midorikusa said as the three walked out of the room and down the hall. "Guess I'll grab the briefcasssesss full of money."

"I'll grab the gold barsss," Kirroikusa hissed as she slithered through the hole and into the vault.

"I'll get what'sss left over," Akakusa said as he slithered into the safe after leaping through the hole.

After this exchange, Anko and Kakashi looked at eachother for a bit before breaking the silence.

"Wooooow. That was certainly interesting," Kakashi said remembering what happened, a perverse giggle escaping his lips, a matching look on his visible eye.

"Let me just make something clear Hatake," Anko said pulling out a kunai before bringing the tip to the bottom of his chin. "If you ever mention _that _to anyone, ever, I'll feed you to my snakes. Got that?"

Kakashi looked into the gaping hole in the safe, watching Midorikusa swallow an oriental vase whole, his bulges slowly shrinking until he regained his lithe shape before he began eating a large bust whole.

"C-C-C-Crystal c-c-clear," Kakashi stammered with a shaky salute, not wanting to end up as some snake's lunch.

**Flashback End**

Afterwards, Tazuna thought about paying the Konoha-nin for the B-Rank, or A-Rank mission right then and there, but was told to hold onto the money until Nami's economy was stabilized. They could always get their money later. Sarutobi would understand that it was more important to get Nami back on its feet, especially if they'd get paid anyway.

* * *

Then on the day two weeks after the battle with Zabuza and Haku, the bridge –which had yet to be named- was finally completed, a large arch set at one end with a blank plaque. At the moment everyone had their stuff packed and ready to go, Konayuki carrying the late Zabuza's sword across her back, which was now covered in bandages to it wouldn't immediately be recognized, just in case anyone from Kiri happened to see it. Anko stood on the left with Naruto, Konayuki, Nanami, and Washi, while Kakashi stood at the right with his own genin team due to the animosity between the two squads.

Naruto cast one last look up to the cliff that overlooked the bridge, the two grave markers just barely poking into his line of sight before he turned back to the little boy in front of him, who was trying desperately to hold back his tears.

"Well guys, thanks to you, we've completed the bridge," Tazuna said in thanks, the villagers gathered behind him to see their heroes off.

"Well… it was just another day at the office," Anko joked.

"You'll *_sniff_* come and visit *_sniff_* right?" Inari asked, trying to hold back his tears.

"Yeah. We'll come visit," Naruto said adjusting his pack on his back. "You know, there's nothing wrong with crying," he added, observing that the boy was on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm not going to cry!" Inari shouted, his eyes wattering.

" . . . Well, if you won't cry, you won't cry," Naruto said with a shrug as he and his group turned around. "We'll see you around. Take good care of Nami for us."

"I *_sniff_* I will," Inari answered with a resolute nod, finally allowing the tears to stream down from his face.

Once the two squads finally left their line of sight through the mist, Tazuna looked up to the blank plaque on the bridge fondly. "That boy changed Inari's heart… and Inari… he changed the people's hearts. That boy gave us a "bridge" to hope, called "courage". "

"Bridge… Oh yeah, we need to name this bridge," one villager said.

"Well, *_sniff_* I have the perfect name for this bridge…" Inari sniffed out, the last of his tears being wiped up.

"Oh? What name is that?" Tsunami asked.

"The Great Naruto Bridge," Inari responded, a smile on his face as he could already see the name on the plaque.

"Hehe… That's a good name," Tazuna agreed, remembering how if Naruto hadn't spoken to Inari that night three weeks ago, all of this may not have been possible.

"You sure about that name?" another villager asked.

"Hehe… This name is in the hope that this bridge will never crumble, and will one day become a famous bridge, whose name is known throughout the world," Tazuna answered as he looked up at the blank plaque, already seeing the bold letters clear as day.

* * *

An hour or so after the two groups left the bridge, the only warning that Washi got of his squad mate's approach was the rustling of a few leaves before two figures leapt straight for Naruto from the foliage, the sun at their backs in the midst of their sneak attack.

"We shall make you pay for slaying Washi-sama!" the two voices suddenly cried out as two blurred figures rushed directly at Naruto with kunai drawn. Like before, the two had been able to get well within the two Jounin's range without getting caught.

"Stand down you two!" Washi ordered as he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, a blur as he drew two kunai from his sleeves and stopped the two dead in their tracks with little effort before they leapt back, their eyes widening as they saw who stopped their attack.

"W-Washi-sama?" the male ninja said in confusion.

"You're alive?" the female ninja asked in shock.

"I assume you know these two?" Anko asked prodding Washi with the back of her kunai.

"They are my squad mates in the Maniwa Ninja Corps: Bird Squad," Washi explained as he crossed his arms. "Anyway, I'm glad you two made it. I see you had no difficulty finding me, or to be technical, _him_," he said pointing at Naruto. "Though I understand explanations are in order. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"You're damn ri- I mean, yes, you do owe an explanation," the male corrected, holding out half of a red crystal sphere. "Your Red Crystal shattered down the middle. What _else _were we supposed to think?"

The younger male appeared to be around sixteen years of age. He wore a black uwagi with grey and white trim on the edges of the sleeves, black hakama with grey trim that were bunched up and tied at his thighs with white chains, and pink spandex leggings ending in pink tabi with white points on the ends, black sandals underneath. He wore pink spandex under his uwagi that went up to his neck, and had a black hat that covered the sides and back of his head with grey and white trim, a pink visor over his light green eyes.

"We watched the sphere break ourselves, and we never touched it, so how are you even alive?" the female asked tossing her half of the red crystal up and down. "We know for a fact that when the Red Crystal shatters on its own, that the life of the owner comes to an end."

The younger female appeared to be fourteen years of age. She wore an outfit similar to Washi, except the colors on her happi, obi, hakama, and jika-tabi were a dark brown to almost-black. She wore light grey leather gauntlets and greaves with silver chains on them, and had black claws on her fingers. She had a puffy white collar around her neck that stopped just under her chin, and she wore a light grey hood-like hat, a beak-like extension covering the upper part of her face and hiding her eyes from view, a pair of black ornamental eyes on the sides. Her dark brown hair fell straight, down to the small of her back.

"Who are these two?" Nanami asked.

"These would be my squad mates, Maniwa Dachou," he said pointing to the male. "And Maniwa Hagetaka," he said pointing to the female. "Now, sit down while I explaine what has happened in the past few weeks, and how it'll affect you. Please hold all outbursts until the end, okay?"

For the next twenty or so minutes, Washi explained everything that had transpired during the time he'd left them, down the the point where he had become Naruto's confidant. Of course... things didn't go as initially planned.

"Washi-sama! How can you submit yourself to him so easily?" Dachou demanded.

The next moment Washi brought the point of his kunai to Dachou's throat, much to the shock of everyone gathered since the latter was the prior's subordinate.

"Are you implying that I would go back on my word, Running Dachou?" Washi stated with a hint of venom in his voice.

"N-N-No of course not Washi-sama!" Dachou said getting on his hands and knees. "Please forgive my insolence, Seeing Washi," he said trying to appeal to his better nature.

"Running Dachou? Seeing Washi?" Nanami asked.

"They are our nicknames, though admittedly self-appointed since our graduation into the Heads of the ninja corps was… premature," Washi stated. "Our nicknames are named for our obvious traits, and are usually used as signs of respect between those addressing their superiors. Of course in my case, it's to remind him _why _he has his par_ticular_ nickname. That's all he's capable of doing. Running."

That being said, Dachou paled a bit under his senior's steely gaze. "Please forgive my insolence, Washi-sama. I spoke out of turn."

"Oh? Then what's _her _nickname?" Konayuki asked pointing to Hagetaka, who seemed to be uninterested in the whole thing.

"Scavenger Hagetaka," Washi answered. "I assume you can discern its meaning yourself."

"What does the _Seeing _refer to?" Naruto asked.

"It refers to this eye condition that I discovered as a child," Washi said as he closed his right eye, his left pupil expanding greatly until his sclera nearly disappeared into the corners of his eyes. "For some reason I'm capable of seeing things I'd normally miss while using this technique, which seems completely voluntary," he said as his eye returned to its normal proportions. "Of course it's tiring to use, so I don't use it too often."

_Does that guy possess a doujutsu as well? _Sasuke thought to himself overhearing the conversation.

_Hmmmm. So Naruto's new confidant possesses a doujutsu, or at least one in its early development, _Kakashi mused. _If he plays his cards right, Naruto may be able to milk quite a lot out of the council for this information._

"To me that looks like a kekkei genkai, or at least one in its early stages," Naruto stated. "Of course I'm no doctor, so I can't say for certain."

"Ah yes. Kekkei genkai," Hagetaka mused. "From what we've seen of the Elemental Nations, anyone who possesses a bloodline limit usually relies on them too much, often like a crutch. They're easier to kill if you can get around their technique."

"Dachou, has Hagetaka been continuing Operation Corpse Hunt in my absence? Again?" Washi asked, causing a few eyebrows to raise at the title of of Hagetaka's "operation".

"I am afraid so Washi-sama. I couldn't really stop her because she gave me the stare. Though admittedly, we got some good supplies out of it," Dachou stated timidly.

"I am to assume it's back at your camp," Washi stated, earning a nod from the Maniwa-nin. "Well, go grab your things. The two of you still work under my orders, and I'll decide what to do with you once we get to… Konoha was it?" he asked earning a nod from Konayuki. "Remember. Don't make a move without my consent. If you attempt to mar my honor, or your own, I'll kill you. A Maniwa-nin with no honor is no ninja at all."

"Hai, Washi-sama," the two said with a bow before dropping a smoke bomb, completely disappearing once the smoke cleared.

" . . . Well… Shall we get going?" Naruto asked.

"But aren't we going to wait for Dachou and Hagetaka?" Kakashi asked, having followed what's been going on slightly.

"Do not worry about that. We're going on a straight path. They'll find us once again without any problems," Washi stated as he readjusted his pack over his shoulder.

* * *

An hour down the road, a slight rustling of leaves was the only warning that both squads got before two figures leapt down from the trees and presented themselves to Washi, said figures being Hagetaka and Dachou. The latter had a large bundle on his back, while the prior had what looked like a rolled up blanket with the ends bound across her chest on hers.

"Something I've been wondering, what exactly is Operation Corpse Hunt?" Konayuki asked.

Hagetaka looked up to Dachou, who nodded as he took a seat on the base of a nearby tree. "The title is pretty self-explanatory. Basically during our stint in the Elemental Nations, while Washi would clean the blood from our weapons, and Dachou kept lookout, I would strip the bodies of any interesting pieces of clothing as well as any and all pieces of equipment worth notice. I did most of the fighting during Washi's absence, but my mission did not change."

"Just for the record, I call first dibs on anything that I like," Washi said from beneath his tree.

"Pheh. Please, these two aren't even recognized ninja. What kind of stuff could they _possibly_ have?" Sasuke sneered.

The next moment Hagetaka set the large bundle on the ground before rolling it up, a large number of weapons revealed, as well as some miscellaneous items.

In terms of weapons, there were kunai, shuriken, double-bladed kunai, kunai with curved blades, a couple of collapsable fuma shuriken, a pair of iron-lined nunchaku, some senbon, a tipless tanto, a pair of tonfa, a three yard long chain with two weights on the ends, and a trio of umbrella that bore Amegakure's emblem on the side of the handle.

In terms of miscellaneous items, there were a few small bags containing Blood Pills, Chakra Pills, Soldier Pills, and Food Pills, a couple Concealed Embers meant to be hidden in one's mouth, a couple of Injection Shots with an Injection Shot Sniper included, a leather case with Makibishi, and a bag of Smoke Bombs as well as flash bombs.

A minute later after everyone was gawking at the sight of so many different weapons, Dachou threw his satchel open as well.

The first to fall was a stash of headbands with slashes across the headbands clattering onto some of the weapons that Hagetaka had just rolled out. Some were blood-stained while others were pristine. A few seconds later, a half-dozen small leather-bound books of different colors with cloud-like patterns on the corners fell out as well. After giving his bag one last shake, a stash of Barrier Tags, Binding Tag Seals, Chakra Seal Tags, Chakra-Suppressing Tags, and Exploding Tags came to light.

" . . . Good god, how many people did you kill to _get _all this stuff?" Anko asked taking into account of all the gear. To summarize, it was a small fortune in everything a ninja would want.

"Mostly bandits, but a few of them had these headbands with slashes across the plates," Hagetaka responded as she cleared the leather-bound books off from the pile of hitae-ate. Among the pile were headbands from Amegakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, and Kusagakure. "About three quarters of these we gathered while Washi was still with us, but the last quarter I gathered myself. It was tricky, but we held out."

"I'll sort through the weapons later," Washi said, causing Hagetaka to roll up the weapons, and Dachou to bag up the miscellaneous items. "Naruto, we'll discuss any amendments that need to be made to the Confidant Agreement once we get back."

"That's fine," Naruto replied. "Of course that tanto looked cool. Mind if I help myself to that?"

"Go ahead. I prefer weapons that can slash _and _stab anyway," Washi said.

As the two groups began moving forward once more, Sasuke began to seethe as not _only _did the guy who trapped the majority of the two squads have two teammates of similar ability, but also had a new stash of high-quality ninja tools from different countries.

Good god, did anything _not_ make this guy jealous?

* * *

A couple days later, with tensions running high and pent-up emotions festering to the bursting point, Kakashi's genin finally snapped. Well, mainly Sasuke and Sakura. Sai, being emotionless and not being an Uchiha-worshiper tended to help with that.

"You, hand over that sword," Sasuke ordered stepping in front of Konayuki while holding his hand out. "I'm the only one here _worthy_ of such a fabled sword."

"Yeah! Hand it over! You should be honored that Sasuke is even _talking_ to you!" Sakura growled at her.

"First, her name isn't _you_, it's Konayuki," Naruto growled as he pushed Sasuke back and put himself between Konayuki and the offending genin. "Second, Zabuza tasked me to give it to someone I trust, and that _certainly _isn't you."

"Stand down, or I'll _take _you down!" Sasuke growled, clenching his fist and shaking it in Naruto's face.

"Bring it bitch!" Naruto responded by backhanding the Uchiha aross the face, sending him sprawling across the ground before he got back to his feet, blood coming out of his nose before he lunged at Naruto, letting out a crazed growl.

The blond katana quickly got into a fighting stance, but then noticed the Uchiha had resorted to using his doujutsu from the get-go. Not wanting any of his jutsu to be copied, should the avenger's sharingan have that capability yet, he resorted to simple Kyotouryuu. Even on the _off-_chance that he could copy it, he wouldn't have the necessary skill to replicate any of the moves anyway. In the event that he tried to replicate any Kyotouryuu techniques anyway, he'd just end up breaking his body into pieces due to his lack of physical training.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'll back you up!" Sakura said as she rushed Naruto from behind, only for a massive bandaged blade to come down between her and her target. "What the hell!"

"OH DON'T EVEN _THINK _ABOUT IT YOU PINK-HAIRED HUSSIE!" Konayuki shouted as she raised the massive sword over her head before bringing it down again, the pinkette narrowly dodging the next swing before she began running around the field, Konayuki pulling on the "master bandage" that would unwrap the entire covering before she began swinging her sword at the pink-haired hussie, chopping down trees and the like with her massive blade, rocks giving way like paper mache as cries of terror and fury filled the air.

At the same time across the clearing, Washi and Sai clenched their right fists before charging at one another. When they were right at each other's faces, the two sung down their hands…

And played Jan-Ken-Po?

"Yosh! Paper beats rock! I win!" Washi said smugly. Little did Sai notice that he had actually used his Washigan during the match to track his hand muscle's movements. While eagle eyes are able to see at great distances with excellent clarity, they're also able to perceive even the slightest bit of movement that would normally be missed, despite how minute it is.

Of course if he had lost, he would've suggested two out of three.

"That… was so epic!" Dachou cried in exuberance as he observed the three on three fight.

"Pheh. Whatever," Hagekata sighed, settling herself to watch the emo get his ass kicked, and the pinkette to run away like a pussy in sheer terror. Her brother and the pale-skinned boy weren't doing anything special that warranted her attention.

As this was going on, Anko was glaring daggers right at Kakashi. "Listen up you Cyclops, either keep that chicken shit of your under control, or I'll put him down," she said drawing a kunai.

"N-Now Anko, you remember what happens when you get angry and have sharp objects in your hands don't you?" Kakashi pleaded as he began backing away.

"Yeah? And?" she asked as she approached Kakashi.

_Oh boy, _Kakashi paled, knowing he could've worded that a bit better.

At the same time across the clearing while Sasuke was trying furiously to strike Naruto, Sakura was running for her life from an enraged Konayuki, and Washi and Sai continued to play Jan-Ken-Po for the fun of it, Nanami turned to Hagetaka with a placid look on her face.

"Would you mind if I borrowed some senbon?" the greenette asked.

"I'd have to ask Washi-sama," the brunette answered. "Washi-sama! Mind if Nanami borrows some senbon?"

"Not at all. Go ahead," he said beating Sai once more, this time with scissors.

"You're not even going to ask what I'm using them for?" Nanami asked as Hagetaka unrolled her pack.

"As long as you don't throw them at me or my squad mates, I don't care," he said as Sai beat him with rock against scissors. He was no longer using his doujutsu to trace his opponent's hand movements, hence why he lost.

Nanami nodded in return before grabbing a pair of senbon in each hand, then let them fly through the air and into Sasuke and Sakura's necks. A few moments later, the two fell to the ground face-first.

"Don't worry. I simply put them in a near-death state," Nanami said, having hit the same spots that Haku had done on Zabuza. Even if she _did_ kill one or both of them by accident, there were no witnesses that would care aside from Kakashi, and she could probably get him to let his guard down by telling him that there was a porn magazine or something behind him. Plus the groups could always say they died during the mission and leave it at that.

She could just _tell _that Sai didn't really care either way, so she probably wouldn't have to kill him. Maybe. Though she _could _tell he had been hiding his true strength, but for what end she couldn't yet tell.

After Naruto and Konayuki managed to calm their sensei down, Kakashi went over to his downed genin, placing his fingers at their pulse point. "Nanami-san, could you tell me how you knew how to do that? That shot would've been impossible to make unless you received the same training."

"Could you remove your headband and mask and show me what your face looks like?" Nanami asked, a wry grin on her face at the irony of the situation.

" . . . I'll drop the subject," Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"As you should," Nanami replied as she dusted her hands free of imaginary dust.

* * *

For the last of the stretch back to Konoha, Kakashi was forced to carry Sasuke and Sakura over his shoulders by himself. Sai pledged amnesty from carrying Sakura or Sasuke, and each time Kakashi tried to summon a large enough ninken to help with them, for some reason they'd take one look at the greenette, then dispel themselves leaving Kakashi to do the grunt work by himself. He also noticed that there were wet spots on the ground, but figured it wasn't the dogs since ninken were trained enough to not piss themselves.

After returning to Konoha, Sasuke and Sakura still having to be carried over the jounin's shoulder, Anko broke off from the group to report to the Hokage about the change in mission rank, the insubordination of Kakashi's two genin, and to ask whether or not she could get the bounty on Zabuza's head _without _his head.

Naruto, Konayuki, Washi, Dachou, and Hagetaka on the other hand went straight to the Namikaze residence taking all the back roads, using their ninja skills to avoid detection as they made their way through part of the Uchiha compound.

As they made their way to their destination, Naruto and Washi discussed how to break this to Togame, seeing as how she and the Maniwa never had the best… _work _relationships.

* * *

At the same time back at the Namikaze estate in the den, Togame was teaching Shichika the nuances of shogi while he was on break from missions, the front door opened, their eyes turning to the foyer to see Nanami coming in.

"Ah, Nee-chan, you're home. I'm guessing the mission to Nami went well," Shichika said as he used one of his gold generals to capture one of Togame's knights.

"Yes, although there is something that Naruto and Konayuki need to discuss with you," Nanami said as she set her tool pouch down. "Outside if you will?"

Togame and Shichika nodded as they got up, heading out the front door and to the courtyard, where Naruto and Konayuki were standing. Naruto's hair had grown a bit longer, and Konayuki was now carrying a sword larger than she was covered in bandages.

"I see you've finally got your outfit in place, tou-san," Konayuki stated, noticing that Shichika was now wearing red ninja sandals, a red jounin vest that clung to his frame a little loosely but not too much, and had his hitae-ate's plate on a red cloth, the sashes going down past his shoulders and fluttering slightly in the wind.

"Togame, promise you won't freak out," Naruto said waving his hands in a calming manner. "Shichika, stay where you are, these three don't mean any of us any harm."

"Okay," Shichika replied.

"Sure," Togame finished, wondering where this was going. "Wait, who-"

"Okay. That's all I needed to hear," Naruto interupted before the whitette could say anymore. "Okay you three, come on out," he said through the door.

A few seconds later, three figures of descending heights in bird-like outfits came into view. The common element between them beside the bird-like qualities between them were the chains on their outfits.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Togame shrieked, seeing three Maniwa-nin standing just a few meters away from her.

"I told you she would freak out," the one dressed like an eagle said into Naruto's ear.

"I never saw prudent to ask, but what _did _Togame do to the Maniwa Ninja Corps to warrant their previous actions against her?" Naruto asked.

"What does _anyone _do to a ninja that would make them want to kill their clients?" Washi asked.

" . . . I never would've thought along those lines until just this moment," Naruto admitted.

* * *

After calming Togame down, Washi calming Hagetaka and Dachou down as well due to her hand in the Maniwa Ninja Corps' genocide, the group of seven were eventually able to sit down and discuss things on a level field.

At the moment they were sitting in the dining room, Togame and Shichika at one end, Washi, Dachou, and Hagetaka on the other, and Naruto and Konayuki across from one another in the middle while Nanami was making tea in the kitchen to help things along.

"Well, I suppose it would be prudent to start from the beginning," Washi sighed as he collected his thoughts.

**Cue - Oyakusoku 1**

"I suppose an appropriate place to start would be why we weren't in the village when Houou possessed by Shikizaki attacked. When you stop to think about it, in a village full of ninja, there's never really a time when _every single ninja _is in the village at the same time. Usually we're either out on missions, or outside the village training, so it's obvious why we weren't killed during the genocide."

At this, Togame nodded, seeing as how that did make perfect sense. She didn't want to admit to overlooking that detail so easily though.

"After that came the course of the next six years," Washi continued. "Aside from my brother and sister and I, there were nine other ninja in-training outside the village at the time, so we were spared."

"Wait, you're siblings?" Naruto asked.

"Please hold all questions until the end of the story," Hagetaka huffed.

"Anyway, for the next six years we traveled about Japan, training in the shadows, while working to make enough money to get by. Usually my brother and I would work during the day, and our sister would train, and then rest. When night came, she would work where she could, and my brother and I would train, and then rest. However, in order to prevent our heritage from being discovered, we would frequently move from place to place. In fact, there were a few times when we crossed paths with you as you were mapping out Japan."

"Really? We never noticed you were there," Shichika replied.

This earned him a bland stare from the three Maniwa-nin.

"Oh. Right," Shichika replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrasment.

"Anyway, at the times we crossed paths, though you didn't know it, I myself would keep an eye on you. It was at that point that I noticed you were training Mini-Kyotouryuu here in your art. That and blondes blue eyes, tank skin, and whisker marks in Japan are pretty hard to miss. As the years went by, from time to time I would observe that he steadily grew more powerful, since after the fall of the Yanari Shogunate, bandits, rogue samurai, and the like attacking travelers became common during the brief period of lawless chaos. Of course, I don't know if it was by fate, or the hand of Kami, or just pure cooincidence, but one night I happened upon the inn where you were staying, a couple weeks after you had gotten your map of Japan published. It was at that point that I heard you speak of another world, a world filled with ninja that existed parallel to Japan."

Nanami nodded, thinking that she had felt a presence back then, but didn't give it any credence at the time thinking it was nothing but a bird. Given his outfit now... well...

"That night, I let my brother and sister know that we would not be able to truly live as ninja until we were able to determine if we were able to exist with the Kyotouryuu "house" in peace. It was then that we gathered the equipment that we'd been saving up for the past few years, and began making our uniforms. I myself chose the eagle, obviously, my brother Dachou, chose the ostrich, and my sister Hagetaka chose the condor. I observed you from a distance using my eye's unique qualities, and was able to spot you and your group walking through a cloud of rainbow-colored mist floating within the confines of an ancient-looking Torii. Seeing that it was the gate you spoke of, the three of us followed after you just as the mist began to fade away."

"So you arrived in the Elemental Nations right behind us?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. However, when we got there, you were long gone. Eventually, we were able to come upon Konoha, and I was able to infiltrate it quite easily as a youth on a pilgrimage across the land. Of course I was out of uniform then, so you didn't even know I was there. Anyway, for a few days I observed how Konoha was structured, taking into notice how Civilian and Ninja, though vastly different in occupation, were able to support each other. After you became ninja from this village, I left and retreated back to a secluded forested area. After that, it was up to Hagetaka to keep tabs on you, since I couldn't risk someone from the village recognizing me as a non-resident. Since she's the best in stealth out of the three of us behind me, it was somewhat simple for her to keep track of your missions. Then, when your team got assigned to go to Nami no Kuni, what was when we moved in."

"So then you've been to Konoha before?" Konayuki asked. "It didn't seem like that before. You sounded as though coming here with us would be your first time here."

"Common misdirection. I don't think it would do well for Konoha to know that there were trespassers moving in and out without their knowledge," Washi answered. "Anyway, I kept my brother and sister out of the way as I approached you on my own, leaving one of the last Red Crystals with them in case I perished. I suppose that would be partially true, since it did break."

"What exactly are the Red Crystals?" Naruto asked.

"The Red Crystal is like a monitor," Hagetaka explained. "It comprises of compressed quartz and other materials, along with a special seal written on the bottom and another in the blood of the one it's synchronized to. Once the seal has been completed, the crystal turns red, hence the name. The making of the Red Crystals was one of the lessons I learned from the village elders since traditionally only females had steady enough hands to make them, and reproducing it is only daunting if you are not aware of how to properly prepare the materials."

"Yes, and seeing as how nothing like that exists here from our knowledge, we may be able to find a market for these," Dachous noted with an uncharacteristic gleam in his eyes. "After all, families would pay to know whether their loved ones were alive or not. While not inexpensive to make, they don't necessarily cost a fortune to produce either. Plus they can be used to determine whether or not a mission has succeeded or has failed."

"Ah, very clever," Togame noted. "Actually, while you were away, I recieved a letter asking if I would like to be on the Civilian Council when the next chair opened. If you wish, I can run this by one of the meetings and get you the business licenses you need."

"That would be much appreciated," Hagetaka said with a bow. "Of course, I can't divulve how it's made. It's been a much guarded secret since the Maniwa Village's founding, and if word got out, the market for these would drop considerably if people found out how to make them."

"Anyway, back to the main topic," Washi semi-interrupted. "The rest is ancient history, in a sense. I fought Naruto under a strict agreement to keep it one-on-one, I lost, then became his confidant. And of course, the rest, as the old saying goes, _is_ history."

After the explanations were done, Washi gave the group before him a few minutes to process everything that was being said. After a few silent minutes, Togame was the first to speak up.

"So… You and your… siblings, were survivors from when the Maniwa Village was destroyed, and you've been following us before and after we came to the Elemental Nations," Togame said after connecting all the dots.

"That is correct," Washi replied with his hands clasped together on the table.

"I thought I saw the resemblance between you three," Shichika said, taking note of Washi and Dachou's angular features, while for Hagetaka it showed mainly with her nose more than her cheeks.

"But then why do you call him Washi-sama instead of Washi-nii-san?" Konayuki asked.

"It's because we can hold a degree of professionalism in our work," Hagetaka stated with crossed arms.

"I see…" Togame stated as she eyed the three warily. "And you said you wanted to see whether or not I was a threat to you?"

"That is correct," Washi replied.

"Why would _I _be a threat to you three?" Togame asked.

Her answer came when Hagetaka, Dachou, and Washi looked to each other, then looked at Shichika, and then turned their gazes back to the self-proclaimed Strategian.

" . . . You win this round," Togame sighed.

"Could you tell me again how you became Naruto's confidant?" Shichika asked.

"I made a deal with Naruto before we fought, provided he didn't try to get any reinforcements, and he used his liberties, so now I work for him," Washi stated.

"Ah, I see," Shichika nodded.

"But still, I can't believe he actually agreed to those terms. Not that I don't respect you keeping your word," Togame amended.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Shichika asked. "I mean, not only did Houou remove his own left arm that one time, but also executed Kawauso right in front of us to make a point."

The latter part caused the younger of the Maniwa to look up at Washi, who simply waved it off, knowing that such things had happened before. A ninja had to be willing to die for the sake of their village.

"By the way, Shichika, would you happen to know anyone who specializes in weapons?" Washi asked. "I've decided to take up using that weighted chain and iron-lined nunchaku from Iwa, but I'd like a professional opinion on whether or not they're practical."

"Hmmm… I would recommend contacting either Maito Gai, or Tenten Higurashi," Shichika suggested after a minute. "I'll see about getting in touch with them and setting up a meeting."

"Thank you, Shichika-san," Washi said bowing slightly. "Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you and Togame-san for burying the villagers, and freeing Houou-sama as well."

"You know… If you were able to watch the last half of the fight, then why didn't you come out and help us?" Togame asked. "It took forever to bury all of them, and we would've appreciated the help."

"I apologize, but with the way things were going, we were afraid that you would order Shichika to attack us simply _because _we were ninja in training," Washi apologized. "Plus, even if Shichika didn't want to, a katana can't really chose who it cuts."

"I would agree with that," Shichika said, silencing any argument that Togame would've come up with.

At that point the air grew silent, and there was a great need of tension-breaking.

A need that Washi was intent on delivering upon.

"By the way, I purchased one of your maps, and I must say the attention to detail is a_ma_zing," Washi complimented, pulling a scroll out of his sleeve before rolling it out, the exact likeness of Japan during the Yanari Shogunate rolled out into view across the table. "I mean it, I really do."

At this praise, Togame's eyes instantly lit up. "Well what can I say? I'm not just a brilliant strategian, but a brilliant mapmaker as well. Ah hahahaha."

"_Negotiations seem to be going well," _Dachou mouthed behind Washi's back.

"_I don't know what makes me _more_ sick. The fact that she's actually _buying_ this, or that Washi-sama actually _means _it," _Hagetaka mouthed back.

"No mouthing behind my back you two," Washi said crossing his arms.

"Doh! How do you always know?" Hagetaka whined.

"Trade secret," Washi replied, causing Hagetaka to bang her head on the table.

"You and your stupid catch phrase," she grumbled.

"And yet somehow, that never stops being funny," Dachou laughed.

"So, seeing as how you three will be living with us now, is there anything you need to know about our house?" Naruto asked.

"I think individual tours would suffice," Washi stated. "You know, so that way the doorways wouldn't get too crowded like they would in a group tour."

"Uh, um, _I _could escort Washi around," Konayuki said almost immediately, but then tried to shrink in her seat when all eyes landed on her.

"I would really appreciate that, Konayuki-chan," Washi said with a bow.

"Y-You're welcome," the silverette answered with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, Hagetaka practically retching when she saw a tinge of pink on her eldest brother's cheeks as well.

"Tea's ready," Nanami said as she came in with a tray bearing a tea pot with a bit of steam coming out the top, and enough cups for everyone.

"Arigatof, Nee-chan," Naruto replied pouring himself some tea, Konayuki, Togame, Washi, and Dachou following suit, taking a few minutes to drink before continuing negotiations.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that Hagetaka has been shooting me dirty looks ever since we met," Togame said noticing the look the youngest Maniwa was shooting at her. "What did _I _ever do to her?"

Her answer came when Hagetaka, Dachou, and Washi looked to each other, then looked up like they were looking into the heavens, and then turned their gazes back to the self-proclaimed Strategian.

" . . . You win this round also, Maniwa Hagetaka," Togame said, leveling her gaze that the Maniwa-nin.

As this exchange continued, Washi talking about ninja work with Shichika, Dachou sipping tea with Nanami, and Konayuki just watching the "family bonding", Naruto could only think to himself-

_Well, at least things will never get boring around here._

* * *

**On the note of the Fuin Hebi, that type of summon doesn't exist in the Naruto canon, but after seeing the different types of toad summon, I figured why not make things interesting. I suppose a good example would be the kind of snake that Orochimaru uses to store the Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Grass Cutting Sword). It can hold the entire thing in its body without Orochimaru having to stand straight all the time.**

**As for the Red Crystals from Katanagatari, I'm sure there isn't anything like that in the Naruto Universe, so that's the story I'm sticking to. As for the Red Crystal comprising of quartz, that's something I made up based on what I know of the aforementioned mineral. There isn't really any information about the Red Crystals available other than it's function; To break when the one it's synchronized to dies, acting as an indicator.****

* * *

****Translations:  
Fuin Hebi = Sealing Snake  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Tenki no yoi hi = "Good day"  
Hebi-hime = Snake Princess  
Akakusa = Red Grass  
Kirroikusa = Yellow Grass  
Midorikusa = Green Grass**

**Amegakure = Village Hidden in the Rain  
Iwagakure = Village Hidden in the Rocks  
Kirigakure = Village Hidden in the Mist  
Kusagakure = Village Hidden in the Grass**

**Migeika = Sight Training  
Jan-Ken-Po = Rock Paper Scissors**

**Dachou = Ostrich  
Hagetaka = Condor**


	13. Completed Team Anko: First Mission

**Seeing as how I've had technical problems, but both chapters ready for submission, I figured I'd just put this and the previous chapter in on the same day. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

After the Maniwa's presence was explained in Nami, and by proxy, possibly the rest of the Elemental Nations should the other nine follow, Naruto thought that, since the upcoming Chunin Exams required three people to compete, and that Washi had enough fighting skill to hold him off and even push him to use a finishing move, as well as concealing his presence to the degree that he could hide from two jounin-level ninja, five genin, and possibly Nanami, that maybe he could be the one that was needed to complete Team Anko.

When this idea was officially proposed, Washi went for it, since while he wasn't on par with the previous 12 Maniwa Heads, he was one of the most skilled in his age bracket back at the Maniwa Village. Dachou wasn't really fighting-oriented and more into reconnaissance, or retreating, while Hagetaka was specialized for scavenging salvageable equipment from battlefields, and had some medical training. Admittedly thought, she was only a medic.

When asked the difference between a doctor and a medic by Togame, Hagetaka answered-

"_Doctors cure people, while medics simply make them more comfortable as they're dying."_

Truthfully, while the Maniwa's ninpou weren't like the ones that shinobi in the Elemental Nations used, they were able to adapt enough after Hagetaka and Dachou managed to eliminate a few nuke-nin, and were able to grasp the theory of chakra from a scroll they had on them. While Dachou was able to perform the kawamiri, and Hagetaka able to perform the bunshin, Washi was able to perform both, but none had seen fit to try the henge, since they didn't require infiltration yet.

Their normal infiltration skills were good enough that they wouldn't need disguises of that degree, and since no one knew who they were before, regular disguises would suffice, rather than chakra-based.

However, before Team Anko was officially marked as completed, they would need to go on at least _one_ mission together to see how Washi worked with a team, and if his skills were up to par given that he'd been able to recover.

But, before they could even do _that, _Washi had to be instated as a shinobi of Konohagakure. Seeing as how the Chunin Exams were coming up, and the three's collective skill was at _least _chunin level, they would get him marked as a genin, and then take the exams in a few days to get promoted anyway instead of possibly trying to get a field promotion.

* * *

That day, Sarutobi was working diligently in his office, a half-dozen clones doing paper work on fold-out desks while he dutifully read his copy of Icha Icha.

A while later, a knocking sound came on his door, and the intercom on his desk went off.

"_Lord Hokage, Team Anko is here, and they are being accompanied by a guest. Should I let them in?"_

"Of course Miko. Let them in," Sarutobi replied.

A few seconds later, Anko, Naruto, and Konayuki entered his office, while behind them was a brunette teen dressed in white, brown, and yellow clothing seemingly designed to emulate an eagle.

"Naruto, it's good to see you again. I'm guessing that this is Washi Maniwa from the mission report?" the old man asked.

"That is correct, Lord… Hokage…" Washi said as he eyed the clones around him.

"Yeah, most people get a little freaked out when they see this sort of thing too," the old man chuckled at the teen's reaction.

"I wouldn't say _freaked _as much as I would say _intrigued_," the Maniwa-nin commented.

"That aside, I'm guessing you'll need me to instate you into Konoha's ninja forces?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course, my brother isn't cut out for this kind of ninja work, and is thinking about another occupation, while my sister is undecided on the issue," Washi commented.

"Noted," Sarutobi said as he slipped his hands into his desk, pulling out a brand new hitae-ate and a stack of documents. "These are mainly immigration forms, along with your induction forms. Once they're all signed, you can begin your mission. You'll watched during a probationary period, and if you pass expectations, you'll be officially inaugurated into the Konoha Ninja Forces."

Washi nodded as he flipped a finger through the documents, counting the pages as he tightened his muscles, then relaxed him, activating his doujutsu before taking a writing tool in both hands and signing all the forms with ninja-like speed in a series of blurs and flipping pages, the papers nearly getting scorch marks from how fast his two hands were moving over it.

"Ah, so this is your doujutsu," Sarutobi commented as he watched the Maniwa-nin work. "Is being ambidextrous a side-effect?"

"Not at all. Back in Japan, all ninja are trained to be able to do this to increase their versatility in the field," Washi commented as he was just about done with the forms. "However, I _have _heard that with the standards in this village, that anyone with a _pulse _could become a ninja. I find that a little… unnerving. To say the least."

"Yes, well, after the Third Shinobi World War, we needed to bolster our forces to compensate for the lives lost. Even more so after the Kyuubi attack," Sarutobi stated.

"You mean the big fox thing sealed in Naruto's gut?" Washi asked pointing to Naruto's stomach, having signed the last document.

"You told him?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hey, it was either tell him myself, or let someone tell him an exaggerated story," the blond katana quipped. "And quite personally, I'd rather he not be told about how I'm _the demon incarnate_."

"And I have to say, the civilians in this village are fucked _UP_!" Washi commented as he pushed the stack of documents forward. "As well as the ninja, but that was implied."

Sarutobi sighed before flipping through the documents. "Well Washi, it seems that everything is in order," he said as he passed the new hitae-ate forward. "I would like to congratulate you upon joining the ranks of Konoha's ninja."

Washi held the headband in his hands, looking the carving on the plate over before looking to the aging fire shadow. "Does this come in different colors? Blue doesn't work with the outfit."

"Take it to the requisitions counter on the second floor, and they'll change out the cloth if they have the color you want," Sarutobi repeated. Honestly, he was quite surprised so few people got the change or even asked.

"Arigato, Lord Hokage," Washi bowed as he followed the others out.

* * *

Twenty minutes and one hitae-ate cloth-exchange later, Team Anko was making their way out of the village gate for their close-to-home C-Rank mission. It was a simple bandit-extermination mission because they'd been terrorizing farming villages for over a week, and the villagers weren't going to take any more of their crap.

As the four made their way out of the gate and began leaping through the trees, Washi running along the ground at the same pace, Konayuki looked down and saw prudent to ask-

"Hey Washi, why are you wearing your hitae-ate around your neck?" Konayuki asked, noticing the white-clothed hitate-ate was around his neck, instead of on his forehead like the standard.

"Well it wouldn't fit under my visor for one," Washi said tugging on his visor, which rested over his eyes and covered his forehead. "Second, if I have it on my throat, it'll be more difficult for someone to try and slash at it. A little extra protection helps," he finished, tugging on his hitae-ate.

"Huh. I never thought of it that way," Konayuki replied.

"So why are you running anyway? Wouldn't it be faster to leap through the trees?" Anko asked.

"Back in Japan, since ninja didn't have the kind of chakra to enhance their movements like you do, we settled for running along the ground, quickly, and effectively," Washi explained as he continued. "The main reason I'm able to keep up with you now is because I'm pumping chakra through my legs. Plus, if I'm on the ground, then I won't have to worry about getting ambushed while in mid-air. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that if you're in mid-air, it'll be difficult to dodge a well-aimed attack, or one with a wide spread."

"Hmmm… I see what you mean," Anko mused. "Gaki, yuki, new exercise. We'll run along the ground like your friend down there. The constant use of chakra will help your reserves faster than leaping, since the use of chakra is intermittent, rather than constant."

The two nodded as they settled in front of Washi, Anko remaining in the canopy so that she could see ahead, and so she could get the jump on anyone who tried to get the jump on _them_.

Well, that and because she wasn't the chakra/stamina freak that Naruto and Konayuki were. Washi she wasn't sure of, but it wouldn't be any skin off her nose if they had to rest when he got a bit tired.

* * *

After a day's trip to the southeast region of Fire Country, the group made it to the small farming village that had sent the mission request. It was a quaint little place, mostly farmers growing vegetables and raising animals to be sold and eaten.

The bandit raids weren't too dangerous yet. They happened randomly, so their movement patterns couldn't be isolated. For the moment they were only taking vegetables and produce, but the fact that it had been happening for a couple weeks, despite the warnings they were given as they fled, made reasoning with the bandits a no-go.

Especially after the recent attack when one of the men had tried to kidnap one of the villager's daughters, only to be forced back by a pitchfork-wielding father and a torch-wielding mother. He'd been slightly injured, but left promptly.

Team Anko would keep watch on the village, then follow the bandits when they fled back into the mountains. Hopefully, their next raid would be in a few days, giving them plenty of time to return to Konoha for the Chunin Exams once their mission was completed.

Thankfully, the next attack happened during the evening of the next day, the moon casting a dim light over the village.

The bandits moved quickly and quietly through the village, going to one of the storage sheds and taking enough provisions to last a week, then left before any of the villagers noticed.

However, Team Anko _did_ notice. The only reason they didn't stop them then and there was because;  
A) It could emotionally scar the children of the villagers.  
B) If the bandits knew jutsu, then innocents may end up getting caught in the crossfire.  
And lastly, C) In order to remain as uninjured as possible for the upcoming Chunin Exams, they would make their attack from the forests so that they'd have ample cover.

* * *

Close to a half hour out from the village, Team Anko following the group of bandits, one of them holding a map that obviously lead to their hideout, the group of four settled behind some trees and began forming a plan out of ear shot.

"_Okay. There's ten bandits with none hidden in the shadows," _Anko said in a hushed tone. _"I sent a couple snakes to scout the area, but they don't smell anyone hidden here. Once we get our hands on the map they're using, we'll be able to determine whether or not there are anymore bandits."_

The three genin nodded in recognition. While Washi had dealt with bandits before, it hadn't been for a job like this, but out of necessity.

"_Now, since we've got some time on our hands, I'm open to suggestions," _Anko stated. _"Since the three of you will be moving up soon, you'll need to get used to making plans on your own and carrying them out. So who has an idea?"_

The three genin put their hands to their chins for a moment. After a few seconds, a hand went up a little, signifying that there was an idea in the making.

"_Don't worry, I know _just_ how to start this out,"_ Washi said as he pulled his weapon out of his sleeve. _"Feel free to join in at any time."_

"_But you haven't received any lessons on how to use that yet,"_ Konayuki commented, noticing that Washi was bringing out his weighted chain.

"_Don't worry. I'll improvise. That was actually how ninja started out anyway," _Washi said adjusting the metal length in his hand, then leapt off into the bushes.

"_Um… Where's he going?"_ Anko asked as she looked around, trying to find her third genin.

Their answer came when they turned back to the path that the bandits were moving along, a flash of white and brown catching their eyes before disappearing into the brush once again.

Before they could even blink, a metal chain suddenly leapt out of the bushes and wrapped around the neck of the guy furthest in the back. Before he could cry out, he was yanked into the bushes, a snapping sound hitting the air a moment later mixed into the rustling of leaves, almost similar to that of a twig snapping under a person's foot.

"What was that?" a bandit asked as he looked around.

"It was just a branch snapping," the lead bandit said.

"Wait a minute… Where's Jabari?" the bandit that was _now _closest to the back of the formation asked.

"He's right. He was just here a second ago," another said, pulling out his club and looking around frantically.

"Men, we aren't alone here. On your guard," the lead bandit said as they started looking around in all directions.

"_What's he doing?" _Konayuki asked.

"_I'll tell you what he's doing," _Anko said as she looked at the fear on their faces. _"He's using the ninja's greatest tool. Fear."_

The next moment the same chain form before came down from the canopy and wrapped around one of the bandit's neck, then lifted him a foot off the ground. When his gagging drew the attention of the others as he tried to pry it off his neck, he was quickly hoisted into the trees above before another snapping sound came through the air. A few seconds later, the bandit's body was dropped in the middle of the formation, his neck twisted around at an unnatural angle, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his eyes lifeless.

"Shit! What the hell's going on here?" a bandit with a knife cried out as he looked nervously into the trees, not wanting to end up like the last guy.

The next moment a rustling sound came from the bushes down the path. When the still-alive bandits turned their eyes to the back, another body with its neck twisted at an unnatural angle was kicked into the middle of the path by a bird-like foot.

"Holy shit! That's Jabari!" another bandit cried. "I'm outta here!" he cried as he ran up the road, trying to escape a similar fate.

"Wait Akio! We need to stick together!" the lead bandit cried out.

The moment Akio got a meter away from his comrades, a silver bo-staff suddenly came out of the tree line and hit him dead in the Adam's apple, sending him sprawling backwards and clenching his throat before the same bo-staff came down on him again, this time in the forehead with a loud thwack, blood pooling out from underneath his head.

"_What the?" _Anko and Naruto said as the same time, then looked to their right where Konayuki was sitting a moment before, only to see nothing there.

***Cue Konayuki-shaped segmented blue outline blinking on and off***

"_Damn, those two work fast," _Anko whispered. _"Come on. Let's get in on that action before Konayuki and Washi take them all."_

Naruto nodded as he leapt out of the tree line and ran right at the nearest bandit, bringing his right knee into his face, breaking his nose and several teeth before backpedaling and riddling him with shuriken.

* * *

The rest of the conflict was pretty short after Washi and Konayuki had taken down three of the ten present. Konayuki took down two more with her bo staff, breaking several bones before they passed out from the pain. Naruto used kyotouryuu to incapacitate them and struck at their weak points with shuriken, stopping another two. Anko took down another two using a pair of kunai, and Washi took down the remaining "runner" in the same way he'd taken care of the other two. Snapping his neck for a clean kill.

When the group took the map off one of the corpses, they were lead to a secluded camp at the top of the mountain with plenty of escape routes. Upon arriving, they came upon the bandit that had tried to take one of the villager's daughters based on his description, since it didn't match that of the previous ten bandits and he had the clear-cut sign of a pitchfork-induced injury, so he was killed on the spot. They had eaten through their supplies already, so the only food they could take back to the village was from that of the family that had just been robbed.

After returning to the village and giving back the stolen food, the family thanked Team Anko earnestly, and even offered to give them a place to sleep until they left the next morning.

When the next morning came around, Team Anko being fully rested for the trip back to the village, the villagers saw them off as they left. Humorously however, before they left one of the boys in the village thought that Washi was some kind of "super ninja", based on how he was dressed, and asked him for an autograph.

A bit bashfully, the Maniwa-nin signed his name on the piece of paper that the boy handed him before leaving with the others, wondering exactly what people thought "super ninja" were, or what one even _was _in the first place.

Of course, Anko and Konayuki laughed at this, while Naruto smirked a bit at the potential for blackmail in the future. Of course using it for blackmail could backfire in more ways than one, so he wouldn't use it in that context. Maybe for a bit of humor, but not blackmail.

* * *

On the way back to the village after their first mission as a full team, Anko pulled her thee genin aside for a bit of a discussion before the Chunin Exams in a couple days, which she was sure would be a bloodbath with the three of them taking part.

"Okay you three, I can't tell you all the details of the Chunin Exams since I've been asked to be a proctor, and that it may show favoritism if I divulge too much information to you," Anko explained. "However, what I _can _help you with is discovering your elemental affinities."

"What are those?" Konayuki asked.

"Elemental affinities are the five basic elements that make up the world's chakra," Anko began. "The basic elements are fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water, which respectively translate into Katon, Futon, Raiton, Doton, and Suiton jutsu, all of which require elemental transformation. There are then the different sub-elements made from combinations of the primary elements."

"What does this have to do with our training?" Konayuki asked.

"While ninja are still able to perform jutsu outside their affinities, finding out what your elemental affinity is will be key to progressing through the ranks, as well as making a name for yourself," Anko continued. "Jutsu that match your affinity will be more powerful and cost less chakra, so by focusing on those fields of manipulation, you'll be able to get the most with your chakra."

Anko then held out three slips of cream-colored paper with an unrecognized seal inscribed on each of them. After a few seconds, the three took each slip of paper before looking back to their sensei.

"These slips are called Chakra Paper," she continued. "The paper is made from a special tree that is grown and fed with chakra, which will cause it to react to even the slightest hint of nature-based chakra within your own. Once you feed your papers, I'll tell you what they mean, and from there you can decide how to pursue your element after I come up with some exercises."

"What's the symbol on the front of it for?" Konayuki asked, not being able to read the symbol on it.

"Oh that? I'm not completely sure, but from what I know, it's like a fortune cookie, minus the cookie," Anko said looking at the slip. "I have no clue why, but from time to time this symbol will change and tell the user something important about themselves. Don't ask me how a piece of paper does that, because I just don't know. Now, who wants to go first."

While Konayuki and Washi were digesting what they'd just been told about the paper, Naruto stepped forward.

"Okay then, I'll go first," Naruto said as he held his slip of chakra paper between his fingers and began channeling chakra through it, a blue stream of energy visibly flowing into the center of it. A moment later, a precise cut formed straight down the middle, one half becoming soaked with water, and the other half beginning to wrinkle a little. His eyebrow furrowed in confusion when the symbol on his changed to the kanji for **Forgiveness**.

"Good god, I think you've got a triple affinity there," Anko said in shock.

"Which affinities would those be?" Naruto asked.

"When it cut itself down the middle, it had Futon, which since it showed first is your strongest affinity. The part that showed up second was your Suiton affinity, while not as strong as your Futon, is still pretty good. As for the last part, that would be Raiton, which is rare in _any _compound affinity, since Futon is the only kind that can beat raiton, but raiton can beat suiton," Anko stated.

"So I can potentially learn Futon, Suiton, _and _Raiton jutsu huh?" Naruto asked.

"Like I said before, you could learn _any_ form of elemental manipulation despite your affinity, but your affinity makes it easier to learn those jutsu," Anko stated.

"Okay then, that makes me next," Konayuki said as she gripped her chakra paper in her hands. As the visible stream of chakra flowed into the paper, it suddenly became damp before being cut down the middle though in not as clean or straight a line as Naruto's, a thick layer of frost forming over the two halves moments later and freezing them together. The symbol on hers changed to the kanji for **Love**, causing her to blush before she covered it up with her thumb. Honestly, she'd never blushed so much in her life until a month ago.

"Well yuki, it seems you have a compound affinity too with a sub-affinity to boot," Anko mused looking at the oddly-transformed paper. "Basically, Suiton is your strongest, Futon right after that, and apparently you can form Hyouton as well."

At that time, the group fell silent, since the late Haku was a hyouton user as well. After paying their respects for a second, despite how he'd tried to kill them in the past, Anko piped in.

"Alright birdie, let's see what you've got."

Washi nodded as he channeled chakra into the paper, the concept of the human body producing energy like that of nature still a little new to him. After a visible stream of chakra flowed into the paper, he got his results.

The next moment it cut itself down the middle before the top burst into flames.

"Yowch!" Washi cursed as his hand jerked away from the chakra paper that was in his hand, a thin cut on his fingers with a partial burn on his glove.

Seeing this, Naruto looked to the paper in his hand, placing it in his palm to see that the cut stopped where his fingers held the paper. "Uh, is that normal?"

"The two of you have three affinities, and you're asking about _normal_?" Anko asked. "Most ninja would kill for just _two _affinities."

As the three started bickering, Washi removed his glove and began to put some medicine and bandages on it. After a minute, he looked down to the paper and spotted something that cause his brow to furrow in a mix of confusion, a sort of joy, and yet more confusion as to what the unrecognized seal on the paper had changed into.

**Memento Mori**

_Memento Mori... "Remember Death", _Washi read to himself as he looked at the paper. There was a cut on the bottom half of the paper where he'd been holding it, while the top half was scorched and still burning, something he quickly fixed to save the message. _So Anko was being serious about this, huh__? But why in Latin instead of Japanese? And come to think of it, how do I even know what latin _is _in the first place__? I swear, someone somewhere is screwing with me._

When he looked up, all he could see was Naruto, Konayuki, and Anko bickering about their affinities, and about how abnormal Naruto and Konayuki's were from Anko's perspective, and how _not _weird they were from Naruto and Konayuki's.

_. . . Uhhhh… Maybe I'll just keep this to myself for the time being, _he thought to himself slipping the paper into his pocket. It was a little hard to take the three of them seriously when they were bickering like children.

* * *

**Thought now would be a good time to introduce everyone's affinities. Naruto's a triple affinity, Konayuki is a double with a sub-affinity, and Washi is a double affinity as well.**

**Also, when Washi said **_**"Don't worry. I'll improvise. That was how ninja started out anyway."**_**, he was talking about how ninja were originally farmers that used their tools in non-conventional ways to fight against the abusive feudal lords and their samurai. Ninja are practically all **_**about **_**improv. Especially the canon version of Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Translations:  
Katon = Fire Release  
Futon = Wind Release  
Raiton = Lightning Release  
Doton = Earth Release  
Suiton = Water Release**

Hyouton = Ice Release


	14. Calm Before the Storm

After Team Anko got back to the village, Anko said that she'd have someone deliver the papers to them in her stead, since she couldn't be seen with the genin too much this close to the exams. Regulations regarding favoritism were irritating, but there for a reason.

Anyway, after she disappeared in a swirl of leaves, the three chunin-hopefuls headed back to the Namikaze Estate to rest up for the upcoming exam.

Starting tomorrow morning, they'd have three days until they had to assemble at the Ninja Academy and report to room 301. Seeing as how they had this much time, the three decided to spend some time to themselves, and maybe get a little training in, as well as make any final preparations before the exams.

On another note, the Uchiha and the Haruno were given a half-assed warning by the council, anti-favoritism rules be damned, saying they were being let off because this was their "first offense". Since the old fucks had to keep the last Uchiha happy, he was only given a suspension from missions that just so _happened _to end before the Chunin Exams, while Sakura was the same. Sarutobi however, was able to prevent Team Anko from being prosecuted, since that would make the Civilian Council's argument contradictory.

* * *

Meanwhile with Anko, she currently stood in one of the meeting rooms in the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi himself overseeing the meeting in his kage robes as various jounin instructors from across the village had gathered to discuss the upcoming Chunin Exams taking place in their village that year.

"First, we'll hear from those who are watching over the new genin," Sarutobi stated after stating that there were only three days until the exams. Normally he'd give them the heads-up a week prior, but most of the teams were out on missions.

At that point, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Anko Mitarashi stepped forward, the latter causing eyebrows to be raised across the room, since they hadn't heard about her taking a genin squad.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko," the old man addressed. "Are there any genin that you would like to enter in the chunin selection exams?"

At that point the four who stepped forward nodded.

"Under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Haruto Sakura, and Sai to take the chunin selection exam," Kakashi said stepping forward. _That being said with their conduct, the only one who's even re_motely _shinobi-like is Sai, while Sakura has the knowledge but not the drive. Sasuke, he's doing it for the wrong reasons. Not to mention that the council signs half my checks. The way I see it, Sasuke will either get killed for his arrogance, get knocked down a few pegs, or pull his duck-butted head out of his ass and actually be considered for Chunin or just live in general. Whichever way it goes, it's a win-win-win._

_What! _Iruka gasped. Not at what Kakashi thought mind you, but what he _said_. Like with the costume and outfit thing with Washi, there's a difference between the two.

"Under the name of Yuhi Kurenai, I nominate Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino to take the chunin selection exam," Kurenai said as she stepped forward.

"Under the name of Sarutobi Asume, I nominate Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji to take the chunin selection exam," Asuma stated as he stepped forward.

_No! They can't be serious! They just came out of the academy a few months ago! _Iruka gasped, knowing what the chunin exams could do to fresh genin.

"Under the name of Mitarashi Anko, I nominate Uzumaki Naruto, Itezora Konayuki, and Maniwa Washi to take the chunin selection exam," Anko said stepping forward.

"Hmm… All of them… How rare…" Sarutobi stated, knowing that it had been years since rookies had taken part in the chunin selection exams.

"Hold on a second!" Iruka outburst.

"What is it Iruka?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hokage-sama, please let me have a word!" Iruka pleaded. "I may be speaking out of place, but most of these twelve were students of mine at the academy. Of course, they are all very talented, but it's too early to take the exam. They need more experience, and I can't understand the jounin's reasoning."

"I became a chunin when I was six years younger than them," Kakashi stated.

"They're different then you!" Iruka argued back. "Are you trying to crush these kids! The chunin exam is…!"

"They are always complaining about the missions. Experienceing some pain may be good for them… Crushing them could be fun," Kakashi thought, knowing that how things went south in Nami, that they still had a long way to go.

"What!" Iruka gasped.

"Well… That was a joke Iruka…" _Mostly, _Kakashi thought. "I can understand your feelings, it must upset you but…"

"Ugh…" Iruka grumbled.

"Kakashi, stop already," Kurenai huffed.

"Stay out of this," Anko interrupted. "They are no longer your students… Right now, they are our soldiers, and my genin were only in your class right before they graduated. Everything they learned they either did on their own, or from me. So man up already! If you think you've done a good job to teach them, then you should have a little faith in them."

While Iruka didn't want to admit it, Anko and the others were right. They weren't part of his class anymore. _Maybe… Maybe I should let them go. I can't keep watching over them forever._

"If that is all that is being said, the four of you are dismissed," Sarutobi said, giving the four a minute to leave the room before he continued the meeting.

* * *

**3 Days before the Chunin Exams**

**~Naruto~  
(Mid-morning)**

It was close to the afternoon in Konoha as Naruto made his way through the back streets, taking a walk in solitude as he ran through all the Kyotouryuu kata he knew in his head, his muscles twitching only slightly at each halted movement. It wouldn't do him any good for someone to attempt using a bastardization of the Kyotouryuu in the village, which in turn would lead to more bastardizations.

Or at least until they got themselves killed. Kyotouryuu was more dangerous to the user than it was any enemy if the user's body wasn't properly honed and trained.

A half hour or so later of this practice, he noticed Konohamaru and two other kids he hadn't met before running for their lives for some unspeakable horror. When he turned his eyes from them to his left, he saw an enraged Sakura stomping towards them, her teeth gnashing together in a way that wouldn't be considered healthy as she shot the kids a death glare.

"Haruno. What the devil are you doing at this ungodly time of the morning," Naruto groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping he wouldn't have to see the pinkette before the exams.

"Naruto-nii-san! Save us!" Konohamaru cried as he and the other two kids hid behind him.

The one on his left was a little girl about Konohamaru's age, her orange hair tied up with red elastics into two very large pigtails. She also has red oval markings on her cheeks. She was wearing a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom along with grey pants and traditional ninja sandals.

The one to his right was a little boy about Konohamaru's age as well, his messy brown hair parted around his eyes. He wore glasses with round frames, and had a bit of mucus dripping from his nose. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved t-shirt with tan pants and traditional ninja sandals.

What he noticed about the three of them was that they were all wearing white headbands like the kind he used to wear before he got his hitae-ate, orange leaf patterns on the front.

"You? I should've known you were behind that!" Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckles and stomped toward the blond, only for his KI to force her back.

"Listen, I _just _got here and happened to see you stomping around," Naruto grumbled as he narrowed his eyes. "I had nothing to do with this, so either tell me what happened, or I won't be able to guarantee your safety."

"The young ones were just _admiring _Sakura's forehead," Sai said from atop a fence.

"Oh, hey Sai. How's life treating you?" the blond katana asked.

"Could be worse, and could be _soooo _much better," he sighed, albeit a bit rigidly while making jabbing motions at Sakura, hiding his prodding finger from Sakura.

"Somehow I have to agree," Naruto said looking at Sakura, then turned to Konohamaru and his friends. "So, you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Of course Boss!" Konohamaru said before taking a… dynamic pose. "I am the Ninja Academy's future hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"I'm the sassiest young kunoichi in the Ninja Academy, Moegi Shitaya!" the girl with the red oval-shaped marks on her cheeks said as he assumed a… dynamic pose on Konohamaru's left.

"I'm the smartest young ninja in the Ninja Academy, Udon Shigematsu," the spectacled boy said as he assumed… a more normal pose at Konohamaru's right.

"And we're… The Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" they said together, alternating their poses, Konohamaru dropping a white and orange smoke bomb behind them.

"I give you a six for the performance, but a nine for the effort," Naruto said as he held up a piece of paper with a **9** on it, Sai suddenly standing beside him with a **6** on his piece of paper. "Better luck next time."

"Thanks for the praise boss!" Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon said in unison as they saluted.

"So Sai, care to tell me why Pinkie here was chasing a bunch of kids, intent on killing them?" Naruto asked.

"I believe they were taking the time to _admire _the young Haruno's forehead," Sai said evenly with a painted on smile.

"Shut up Sai!" Sakura growled.

"What? It's _huge_?" Konohamaru said holding his arms out.

"Way bigger than normal?" Moegi stated.

"Very wide," Udon added, sniffing the mucus back in his nose, though it didn't do him any good.

The next moment Sakura started gnashing her teeth once again, and you could almost swear that there were flames coming off the top of her head.

In _immediate _response, the Konohamaru Ninja Corps ran down the street and around the corner. However, Konohamaru soon bumped into someone, Udon and Moegi stopping and looking up with a bit of panic in their eyes.

When Naruto rounded the corner, he saw that standing over the three was an angry looking suna-nin, based on hit hitae-ate. Standing beside him was a suna-kunoichi, her hitae-ate hanging loosely around her neck.

The suna-nin in question looked completely pissed as he glared down at Konohamaru. He was wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. The black hood had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead, said hood covering his hair completely. His outfit appeared to be derived from the traditional bunraku puppeteer costume. He also wore gloves and appeared to be carrying something on his back with a brown mop of hair sticking out of the top. He had purple war paint on his face arranged in triangles set around his eyes, on his cheeks, on his chin, and down his forehead.

The suna-kunoichi beside him had her hands on her hips, and looked a bit cross. She had dark teal eyes and blond hair, which was gathered into four pigtails arranged around her head. Her outfit consisted of a single light purple-colored garment that extended from below her shoulders to halfway down her thighs with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wears her hitea-ate around her neck. He also noticed a large fan on her back, the outer casing made of black iron.

Either Washi had the right idea about the throat thing, or wearing a headband on one's forehead just made one sweaty.

"That hurts…" the one in all black grumbled. The next moment he swooped down and grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf, hoisting him into the air while the boy tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Hey, makeup boy, put the other boy down," Naruto said simply.

"It isn't makeup! It's war paint!" the suna-nin growled.

"Let's get an outsider's opinion," Naruto stated before turning to the other blond. "Excuse me miss, but is that makeup or war paint?"

"Makeup," she said indifferently.

"WHAT!" the black-clad nin growled, tightening his grip on Konohamaru's collar involuntarily.

"Naruto you baka!" Sakura hissed, seeing how the blond was only making things worse. Well, both of them were making it worse, but that wasn't the issue here.

"Can't… breathe…" Konohamaru gasped.

"Suna-nin, put the boy down," Naruto ordered with a steely gaze.

"Or what?" the suna-nin asked.

The next moment Naruto's eyes became placid, his smile going from ear to ear as he chuckled lowly in his throat. Almost instantly the air seemed to lower a few degrees, the black-clad suna-nin faltering long enough for Konohamaru to get free of his grip.

_I-It's like a copy of Gaara… _the black-clad suna-nin shuddered as the blond stared at him with those eyes, that deranged smile on his face like the kind a murderer wore before he cut someone into pieces with the cleaver.

_So terrifying… _the blond kunoichi shuddered in fear. _It's kinda hot, _she though later, her mindset doing a 180.

"Damn you… no one makes a fool of me…" the black-clad nin growled as he grabbed the thing strapped to his back, regaining his composure before striking back.

"You can't be serious! You're really going to use Karasu here?" the blond kunoichi demanded.

"Why not? It'll only take five minutes," Kankuro stated, suddenly confident in his own abilities against someone who was about to make him piss his pants just by _smiling _at him.

When Naruto slid into his nonexistant stance, a voice suddenly cut through the air.

"Kankuro, stop it," a monotone, gravelly voice ordered from the tree to their right.

When the group turned, they immediately caught the sight of another suna-nin standing on a branch upside down. He had pale skin and short, spiky hair that is brick-red. He had light green eyes with mostly invisible pupils, and no distinctive eyebrows. Something else that was noticeable were the tanuki-like black eye rings, and the kanji "love" (愛) on the left side of his forehead, his forelocks parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible.

He wore a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. On this leather band he carried a large gourd, his hitae-ate tied over the band.

"You're an embarrassment to our village," he finished, a dead look in his eyes as he simply glared at the black-clad suna-nin.

"Ga… Gaara…" the one addressed as Kankuro stammered toward the red-head.

_That level of stealth, I didn't feel his presence until he made himself known, _Naruto thought, then shuddered at the fact that Washi had jumped him in the same way. Had his intentions been malicious from the beginning, he may've ended up dead.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic…" the one addressed as Gaara began dryly. "Why do you think we came to Konoha in the first place?"

"Listen Gaara, they started this and-"

"Shut up… or I'll kill you…" Gaara stated coldly, the temperature dropping once more as a trio of leave suddenly blew through an ominously-placed breeze.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry," Kankuro stammered, trying to not make the red-head angry.

"I'm also really sorry," the blond kunoichi added.

"I apologize for Kankuro's lapse of judgment," Gaara stated before he landed in front of the others with a suna-shunshin, Naruto immediately noticing that the sand that had appeared was desert sand. "It looks like we got here too early, but… we didn't come here to play around."

"I-I know," Kankuro stated nervously.

"I assume you're here for the upcoming chunin selection exam in three days," Naruto stated to no one in particular, garnering the attention of the suna-nin.

"Yes. What of it?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure that was why you were here," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders, while Sakura and the others were too busy hiding behind him. "Mind if I ask your name?"

"Huh? You mean me?" the blond kunoichi asked.

"I meant both of you since I already know, Kankuro was it?" Naruto stated.

Said suna-nin gave a nod in reply, since anything else would probably get Gaara angry at him again.

"I am… Sabaku no Gaara," the newcomer stated. "I am also interested in your name."

"My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," the blond replied. "Of course if I had to chose a title like yours, it would probably be something like Kyotou no Shinobi."

"Hmmm… A strange name, but fitting in a sense…" Gaara stated, then nudged the kunoichi at his side. "Well? Introduce yourself."

"Ah, right!" the suna-kunoichi stated, taking a few steps forward. "My name is Temari Sabaku, the Kazekage's daughter," she said with a slight bow. "These two are my brothers, Kankuro being the older brother, and Gaara being the younger. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And a pleasure it is for me as well," Naruto said with a slight smile, causing the her to blush slightly before shaking it off.

"It is time to go you two," Gaara stated as he began to walk away. "I apologize for the trouble these two caused you."

"It was more Kankuro than Temari," Naruto said indifferently.

"Hmmm… I see," Gaara stated. A moment later he turned back to the road, leading the other two with him.

" . . . Well… That was certainly… interesting," Udon stated.

"Hey, where'd that pale guy go?" Moegi asked as she looked around.

"Don't know, don't care," Sakura groaned as her shoulders slumped, dragging her feet as she walked away.

As soon as Sakura was gone, Konohamaru suddenly cried out, "That was so cool boss! How'd you get that guy to drop me just by smiling at him? I mean, sometimes when you smile people will do stuff for you, but that smile was like you were doing something _to _him!"

"It's… inherited," Naruto stated, thinking of his nee-chan just then. While she wasn't his older sister by blood, he could _suppose _that it was inherited. At the same time however his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

_That guy, there was something off about him. Whatever it was, he's dangerous. Possibly even moreso than Nee-chan on… Oooogh, I don't even want to think about it, _he thought stifling a shudder.

* * *

**~Konayuki~  
(Around lunch time)**

As Konayuki walked through the village, wondering just what to do to bide her time before the exams, she suddenly came across a familiar scent, though she couldn't place it immediately.

Something that most don't know about the Itezora is that they not only possessed the strength of a hundred men, sometimes figuratively or not, but that their sense of smell was slightly more acute as well. This was an evolutionary step to compensate for the low visibility generated by the intense snowstorms that bombarded Mount Odori on an almost daily basis, since the thick snow muffled sound and obscured sight tremendously.

That being said, it wasn't as strong as an Inuzuka's, and nowhere close to a ninken, but in an environment where nearly everything was covered with snow year round, and the only things that generated any form of scent were potential meals, it was enough.

After rounding a corner, she came across a humble ramen stand with white curtains and red kanji on them. It reminded her of one of the few times she'd had ramen, remembering back to when her family was mapping Japan, and when they'd stopped by the waterfront in the city of Fukuoka. She wasn't as much of a ramen addict as Naruto, while he admittedly had toned his habits down over the years, but she was pretty fond of ramen too.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. What can I get for you?" a brown-haired woman asked. She had eyes of the same color, fair skin, wore a white robe with the sleeves folded and a blue apron, along with a bright white bandana.

"I'll have some tonkotsu ramen please," she said after looking over the menu.

"Coming right up," the woman replied as she scribbled the order and passed it through the window to the kitchen.

"So, what's your name?" Konayuki asked as she swung her legs back and forth on the stool.

"Oh, not that many people ask that," the woman replied. "My name's Ayame. Ayame Ichiraku. My Tou-san, Teuchi Ichiraku, is in the kitchen making your ramen."

"Ah, you must be Ayame-nee-chan. Naruto-kun told me about you," Konayuki said chipperly.

"Hold on, are you Konayuki Itezora?" Ayame asked, earning a nod from the silverette. "Tou-san, come see who stopped by."

"In a few minutes. I'm not done with her ramen," Teuchi said from the kitchen.

"Mmmmmm. Smells delicious," Konayuki awed. "I haven't had ramen in forever."

"Well we'll have to fix that won't we," Ayame said with a smile as she took a seat on the other side of the counter. "So tell me, how is Naruto-kun doing these days?"

"Oh he's doing great!" Konayuki cheered. "We have our third team mate, so now we can compete in the Chunin Exams!"

"The Chunin Exams?" Ayame cried. "But he just got back. How can he even think of going so soon?"

"Don't be scared. Naruto-kun is really strong," Konayuki replied. "After all, he's got me and Washi on his team, and I know he's got you and Teuchi-san rooting for him."

"Well… Maybe you're right," Ayame sighed. "I'm just afraid that he'll end up getting hurt. I've heard what can happen, and I've even lost friends to that exam."

"Don't worry Ayame-san. Washi and I will make sure that Naruto-kun comes back," she replied, trying to allay her fears.

"I hope so. I really do," Ayame sighed before smiling. "Anyway, how about I see to that ramen?"

"Okay," Konayuki replied as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

A minute later, a just-short-of-middle-aged man with a white robe, apron, and white hat came in before setting a bowl of ramen down on the counter. "Here you go. Enjoy."

Konayuki nodded as she split her chopsticks, then clapped her hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

**~Washi~  
(An hour or so past noon)**

After having heard that Konoha used messenger hawks, and sometimes pigeons, to send and receive mission to and from the field, the Maniwa-nin was quite intrigued and decided to see what practices were used to get the birds to come and go from Konoha enough for this practice to be reliable.

At the moment he was wearing his uniform, though no one but the village's shinobi had seen him, since he was practicing his stealth skills in a place where the walls had eyes. Admittedly, the only reason they even noticed him was because of the uniform, but only the astute ones noticed. Others were only able to catch a glimpse of him as he left the shadows, but with the way he was dressed, they'd probably think they were seeing things.

Using a passing cloud as cover, Washi slipped through a window to the building where the Konoha messenger hawks, pigeons, and the occasional dove were kept. There were cages empty and occupied, and at the moment just one caretaker was there as well as two chunin.

"Ah, if it isn't the two Eternal Chunin in the flesh. Away from gate duty I see," Washi said greeting them as he clapped his hands onto their shoulders from behind.

"Gyah!" they both cried in panic.

"Sheesh, all I did was sneak up on you. No need to flip a lid," Washi grumbled.

"Oh hey, you're that Washi kid that Naruto brought in," Izumo stated.

"Yes, I think that's been established," the brunette stated. "Anyway, I thought gate duty was your job. What're you doing here with the birds?"

"Gate duty gets old after a while, so a change of scenery is nice every couple of weeks," Kotetsu stated.

"Hm. I see," Washi said as he looked around until his eyes settled onto a large hawk roosted on a wooden post from the wall. "Who's this big guy right here?" Washi asked as he pointed to a huge messenger hawk on a roost. And I don't mean normal huge. I mean _huge_. The thing was at least three feet tall when roosting, and probably weighed a lot since well-muscled birds tended to weigh alot.

"That would be Kensei," Izumo answered. "He is the _meanest_, nastiest, most _spiteful_ messenger hawk in all of Konoha's history."

"Really?" Washi asked as he looked at the hawk, the two locking eyes before he turned back to the two on bird duty. "Do tell."

"Kensei was one of the best messenger hawks during the Third Shiobi World War, often taking valuable intell straight from the front lines back to Konoha, and then orders back just as quick," Izumo started. "People say he's the best of the best. Never failed a mission, never lost a message, and would often kill any enemy ninja who tried intercepting messages. Sometimes even jounin level."

Washi took another look at the bird and took note of its features. It had the commensurate brown coloration of most hawks, but had some black and white speckles on the edges of its wings. It had large talons, and the skin on its feet was cut in numerous places and covered in scars. He had a sharp beak with a slash mark on one side like a scar, and had powerful, intimidating eyes. He could even swear that the bird himself was leaking killing intent at the two chunin, and possibly him as well while sizing him up.

"He looks pretty beat up," Washi stated. "No offense," he amended toward the hawk.

The bird in question simply grunted before turning around on his roost.

"Well that's to be expected. Most messenger hawks died due to interception, but this one was the fiercest of the fierce," an old man said, not turning away from feeding the birds. "I remember when he was a little hatchling. Believe me or not, he had the same eyes back then as he does now. Half the time he'd come back from missions bleeding and practically dead, but he kept on getting up and delivering more orders and intell."

"Damn. That's one determined bird," the Maniwa-nin noted.

"He's been very headstrong, I can tell you that much," Kotetsu stated. "Even though he's reached retirement age, he's still faster and stronger than any other messenger hawk."

"That and he's scary as all nine levels of hell," Izumo shuddered. "That thing actually learned to use KI on people. That isn't natural."

"Mmhmmmm. Too bad his last handler died though," the old man from before stated. "Aside from the Yondaime Hokage, the only one Kensei would listen to was his owner. However, he died on a mission two weeks ago, and Kensei has been left without a handler. He won't listen to orders, and fortunately or unfortunately, he can back up his refusal."

"So he hasn't listened to anyone hence far?" Washi asked, making sure he'd heard the old man right.

"Yeah. Why? You going to try and tame him?" Izumo asked incredulously.

Washi's response was to just stare blankly at the bird, said bird staring back as they continued to stare at each other.

A few minutes of this later, Washi opened his mouth to speak. However he wasn't speaking with words, but in tongues.

***Series of incoherent tongues***

"Squawk?"

***More incoherent tongues***

"Awr."

***Incoherent tongues in the form of a question***

"Squa."

***Yet another series of incoherent tongues***

"Awrk."

As Izumo and Kotetsu looked back and forth as the eagle-emulating-nin and the uber-badass messenger hawk continued to chat with one another, incoherent tongues being exchanged for squawks and whatever other noises a hawk could enunciate, they both suddenly blanched as Washi held his arm out a few minutes more into the chat, the large hawk hopping onto it before the two of them headed for the window.

"By the way, Kensei here told me that there's a special fund for ninja that have partners. Where can I get in on that?" Washi asked.

"Um… Hokage tower, third floor," Izumo stated.

"Arigato," Washi thanked.

"Squawk," Kensei nodded as he took flight, following behind Washi as he went to the Hokage Tower.

After the two left, things were silent in an awkward haze before it was broken.

"I think guard duty gave me _less _of a headache," Izumo groaned after seeing the meanest, nastiest, most spiteful messenger hawk in all of Konoha's history just hop onto some genin's outstretched arm and suddenly become his pet.

"I have a feeling that those two will grow to be lifelong friends," the old man said as he tended to the doves.

* * *

**2 Days Before Exams**

**~Konayuki, Washi, and Naruto~  
(Right after breakfast)**

It was a few minutes after breakfast at the Namikaze estate, and Konayuki and Washi had skimmed over the contents of a scroll containing the dynamics for the Shunshin no Jutsu the previous night. Since a technique like that would give them points when being decided for chunin rank, the two decided that they would at least grasp the basics of it before the exam began.

The theory behind the Shunshin no Jutsu, commonly called the Shunshin, was sound enough in theory. By using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body, making it move at high speeds, it gave the illusion of teleporting. The amount of chakra it cost was relative to the distance and elevation from the user's original point. Each village had its own version of the Shunshin, Konoha's being the Konoha Shunshin, which would make leave scatter or swirl around the user. The varitey that used smoke didn't have an official name, and was more than otherwise used to disguise the user's movements.

Dispelling a kage bunshin gave off the same effect, and could be used to fool people into thinking you had used the shunshin,but that was beside the point.

Anyway, since Naruto knew it, and had the chakra reserves required to practice for hours on end until perfecting it, he explained it to the two, who would use the rest of the day to practice it, or just until they got tired.

"Alright you two, the shunshin is basically sending a bit of chakra to all of your muscles at once, giving them a _boost_ which will allow you to move at greater speeds than would be normal for you," Naruto explained as he drank from his glass of water. "The distance you _can _move, as well as how high up, is relative to the ammount of chakra you _feed _your muscles. The main rule of the shunshin is that you need to either have your destination in your line of sight, or know _exactly _where it is."

"What if we _don't _know exactly where it is?" Konayuki asked.

"Then you'll end up running into something, or falling flat on your face," Washi answered.

"How did you know that?" Naruto and Konayuki asked incredulously.

"It's right here in the black and white. See?" he asked holding the Shunshin no Jutsu scroll. "_If one is not completely aware of _where_ it is that they are going when the shunshin is performed, the user will either collide with whatever is in the way of the intended destination, or you will stop prematurely and land on your face_," he read out.

Naruto looked about his person to figure out how the Maniwa-nin had swiped the scroll from him without his knowledge, but he simply got a "Trade secret," in return.

"That aside," the blond grumbled from his patio chair. "I've set up some traffic cones I found with the training equipment and set them up in diamond shapes. It'll be _your _job to land within the four cones. Even if it's a short distance, it'll be enough to dodge out of the way of most attacks."

"When do we stop?" Washi asked.

"Try to get at least twenty tries in, or until your reserves are at half," he said bringing out a clipboard and pen. "I'll be evaluating your progress, as well as take notes to see where you need improvement."

"Have you ever considered being a teacher?" Washi asked.

"Not really," the blond replied. "The pay is terrible, as are the hours. Now begin."

Konayuki and Washi nodded, seeing two sets of "rings" set across the yard. There was a yard and a half squared in terms of space, so mathematically, they had two hundred forty two inches of leeway from what would be called the center. The instructions were simple enough, though alot of control _and _chakra was needed, hence why you hardly ever saw a genin or even chunin using this technique.

Konayuki was the first to go, locking eyes with her target before drawing chakra into every "node" in her body. The next moment she disappeared in a blur, reappearing when she suddenly tripped on a traffic cone and began to fall to the ground.

Acting completely on instinct, Washi activated his doujutsu, let his chakra fill his pores, and shot forward. For some reson, it seemd as though the world had slowed down, almost to the point that Konayuki had stopped falling altogether, everything completely frozen. However by the time he neared her, the world was beginning to move forward again, so he threw out his arms and caught her before she hit the grass.

This however was a surprise for Naruto, since he hadn't thought that Washi would try combining his doujutsu with the shunshin. Bulging puplis and stretched irises were hard to miss. "I assume that doujutsu of yours is why you were able to cathc Konayuki so precisely?"

"Uh... Yeah," he said helping her to her feet, closing his eyes before they returned to normal. "That's just one of the features that these eyes give me when I... activate them. When I'm moving really fast, it's like I can see everything with a little more clarity."

"Hmmm... We'll have to catalogue this if you want some weight in Konoha's politics," Naruto mused. "Anyway, try not to use your doujutsu along with your shunshin. It should be by your own power, otherwise your Washigan will become a crutch instead of a tool. Kami only knows the Uchiha and Hyuuga get considerably weaker when they can't use those eyes of theirs." _Still, that being said, if Washi could use the Shunshin and assimilate it into a fighting style with his doujutsu active, he could very well make himself the next Shunshin no Shisui. Then again, the shunshin requires alot of chakra, and like with all jutsu-related taijutsu, that's always a barrier._

"Got it. Admittedly I know what these eyes do when I... activate them," he said still new to the idea of his enhanced eyes being anything more than a fluke. "I just haven't written it down, and I'm not sure if it's hereditary."

"That aside, to continue, and try to keep your eyes normal. It's a little freaky," the blond admitted.

"Noted," Washi sighed. "My mother nearly had a heart attack when this happened one time at dinner, but when they turned back, we decided to keep it to ourselves."

"Heh. Imagine if you grew up in Ko_no_ha. You'd probably have a harem or a fanclub by now," Naruto chuckled.

"And why is that exactly?" Washi asked. "Is there somethign you're not telling me?"

"Talk later. Practice now," Naruto ordered, wanting the change the subject before things got volatile.

The two nodded before aiming for the second diamond and going for it again. Konayuki went first, though stumbld a bit before regaining her balance. Washi went next, imagining a cross-hair right at the center of the diamond before building up chakra.

The next moment Washi shunshined, but then ran into something and fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw the was lying on top of Konayuki in a rather... intimate, position, and that he was accidentally groping her right breast. As her face started to turn red, and neither made a move to separate, he accidentally gave it a slight squeeze, earning a low mewing sound from the Itezora girl as she squirmed underneath him.

_Like I thought, things will never get boring around here, _Naruto chuckled.

However that thought was soon interrupted as Konayuki's blush made her face reminescent to a tomatoe, and she unintentionally gave Washi an Itezora-powered slap to the face, sending him flying through the air before landing in the small koi poind face first.

Thankfully there hadn't been any occupants in that pond for years, so there was no harm done. Well, at least not to any fish, while Washi had yet to pull his head out from under the water.

"Eeeeeeek! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" Konayuki cried as she ran over to him and pulled him out of the water, pressing down on his chest before he spewed water out of his mouth and into the air like a fountain.

_This is better than cable, _Naruto chuckled at the two's antics.

* * *

**~Shichika~  
(Just after noon)**

At the Konoha Training Grounds # 18, Shichika ran through various Kyotouryuu kata as he fought against an invisible opponent. His opponent this time was Emonzaemon, one of the few warriors during the sword collection journey who could inflict any lasting injury to him. His death was unfortunate, but if he didn't kill him, he would try and kill Togame again, and if Naruto nearly died given… well, you know… then there wouldn't have been any way to save Togame, should the same happen to her.

As he finished running through the kata for Shichika Hachiretsu Kai, a familiar presence suddenly landed behind him in the training field, his teeth shining like the sun as it reflected off his smile.

"Ah, Shichika-san, how good it is to see you on this youthful day," Gai greeted.

"Yes. Today is very youthful," Shichika replied intelligently, watching the clouds pass by over his head.

"So, what is it that you are doing today?" the Green Beast asked.

"Oh, just getting some practice in is all," Shichika said as he faced a target, but then remembered a previous engagement. "By the way, I just remembered a previous engagement. Would either you or Tenten happen to know how to use nunchaku or chains as weapons?"

"Hmmm… I myself know how to use nunchaku, but Tenten surpasses me in chain fighting," Gai admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Naruto's team mate has come across an iron chain from Iwa and wishes to know if it's a practical weapon for ninja work."

"Ah, I see. Well, right now Tenten is practicing for the upcoming Chunin Exams, so she won't be available yet. However, I'll let her know someone is interested. She loves teaching new genin how to handle weapons, and I don't think she's taught anyone how to use chains yet."

"Arigato, Gai-san," Shichika said as he turned around and faced a straw training dummy, his eyes clamped shut as the wind blew his hair to the side, a flurry of leaves blowing through the air before they suddenly snapped open, and he stepped forward.

"Kyotouryuu: Red Poppy and Daphne Hybrid Striking Technique!" Shichika intoned as he faced the straw training dummy.

The next moment his arms were a blur as his outstretched hands seemed to brush against the straw dummy. When he stopped a moment later, it exploded in a thin yellow haze, daintily blowing away in the wind.

"You have just died two hundred and seventy two times," Shichika finalized as the remains of the straw dummy left the training ground, only leaving the post.

At the same time across the training ground, Gai could only pale slightly at the sight of Shichika making a training dummy explode and thought, _Glad he's on _our _side._

* * *

**1 Day before the Chunin Exams**

**~Nanami~  
(Early afternoon)**

It was the last day before the Chunin Exams started, and given everything that had happened she'd decided to drop by and see if her caltrops were done. Such weapons really were handy.

Of course, when the others heard she was going out, the others quickly handed her some pay from their missions after compiling a list. Just because she was a little frail didn't mean she couldn't do a little shopping now and then.

"Welcome to Higurashi Blades," the bun-haired girl said as the bell beneath the door was rung. "Ah, Nanami-san, it's great to see you again," she greeted.

"It's good to see you too Tenten," Nanami smiled back. "I came by to pick up a few things, as well as see to my commission I requested last month. Is it ready yet?"

"They're just about done. My mom is putting the finishing touches," Tenten said with a smile, since female customers were a rarity, and commissions fewer. "Yukari-kaa-san, are Nanami-san's caltrops done yet."

"Almost. I'm just giving the fluff a little more volume," a woman's voice said from the back of the shop.

"By the way, how have things been going with your team?" Nanami asked as she placed her elbows on the counter.

"We're doing great. We're even competing in the chunin selection exams this year," the bun-haired girl replied happily.

"Ah, what a coincidence. Naruto-kun and his team are going to take the exam as well," the greenette replied casually.

"But didn't they just come from the academy a couple months ago?" she asked incredulously. "I'm just saying, it's been five years since the last batch of rookies took those exams, and admittedly, they didn't come out all in one piece."

"Well you don't have to worry about his team," she replied back. "They may be from the same graduating class, but they're better trained than most of the genin coming out this year."

"I hope so. It wouldn't do them any good to get all their hopes up, just to get hurt too much during the exams," Tenten sighed. "Ah, Kaa-san, are those them?"

"Why yes they are?" a woman with thick green robes said. She had the same chocolate-colored eyes as her daughter, and had her hair braided behind her down to the small of her back. In her hands she was carrying a dozen replicas of Mitsubachis caltrops, as well as the two originals, only slightly marred. "Sorry we couldn't meet in person before, Nanami-san. Like my daughter has introduced, my name is Yukari. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As it is you," Nanami said shaking the woman's hand. "So tell me, how did the process go?"

"It went very well. Admittedly, we had to open up one of the caltrops to understand its mechanics and balancing, but after taking a look at it, I must say that I'm intrigued as to who used it before," Yukari answered. "At first I thought the fluff on them was merely decorative, but I see now that it provides stability, as well as ease of handling. My husband had a fun time making the prongs, since all everyone wants nowadays are special kunai, tanto, or shuriken."

"I'm to assume your husband is in the back?"

"That's my Tamura-kun for you. Always working so hard to make the best weapons," Yukari giggled.

"Ah, Nanami-san, it's nice to finally meet you. Admittedly, female customers are rare, and ones who actually _use _the weapons are rare as well," a large and well-muscled man greeted. He had dark green eyes and dark brown hair cut short. He was wearing a thick green apron, showing his large arms obviously honed from years of forging. "I have to ask though, how are these weapons used? They certainly don't look like the kind that you'd scatter around the ground," he said holding up one of the caltrops.

"If you want, I can show you," Nanami replied. "After all, it's the least I can do for such quality work."

"Well, we just so happen to have an indoor range. Come on, I'll show you," Tamura said guiding the greenette over to a side hallway. After a minute of waiting, Tamura, Nanami, and Tenten came upon an open-air target range that appeared to be part of the store. There were a few rails on the ground with targets lined up. "Okay Nanami-san. Take your pick."

Nanami's eyes looked around the target range for a minute before her eyes finally landed on a straw dummy in the back of the field.

"I'll take that one," Nanami said as she held one of the caltrops against her thumb, cradled on her right index finger.

"It's still pretty far off. How will you get a caltrop to hit it?" Tamura asked.

"Ninpou: Makibishi Shidan!" Nanami called out as she flicked her thumb, the caltrop spinning through the air before drilling straight through the target like a meteor through wet toilet paper, boring into the wall for a few seconds before coming to a stop.

"Sugoi!" Tenten squealed at the sight of it. "Nanami-san! Can you please show me how to do that! I bet you're a terror on the battlefield if you can do stuff like that."

"Well, I might _*cough cough* _but admittedly I'm not in the best health," the greenette sighed as her illness caught up with her. "Admittedly, I'm not even a real kunoichi. More of a probationary one," she said pulling out her blank-plated headband.

"A probationary kunoichi? I didn't know that was a rank," the brunette said.

"While I _can _fight, I can't for very long, so I'm mostly a field medic," the greenette stated. "Of course, that doesn't mean I'm unable to handle myself. I just can't overexert myself."

"That's a shame," Tenten sighed. "But still, after seeing this, I can only imagine how painful it would be to remove them."

"I have the scars to prove it if you want," the greenette said casually.

"Really? When I saw those prongs, I thought you were joking when you said you dug them out of your stomach and back," Tenten stated with a slight shudder. "Oh, but don't worry, I don't need to see the scars. Admittedly I have a couple myself, but they're nothing to be proud of."

"Tamura-san, I would like to apologize for the wall," Nanami said with a slight bow.

"Ah don't worry about it. I've been using a doton jutsu to fix that wall for years from misfires, so this is nothing new," the large man said clapping a hand on Nanami's shoulder, unfortunately knocking her to the ground.

"Nanami-san!" Tenten cried as she helped the woman up.

"Ehhhh… Whoops," Tamura said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "You uh, you won't tell anyone about this will you?"

Nanami's answer was pulling out a short list with the names and number of weapons on them. "Just attend to this list and we'll call it even."

"Another commission hmmmm…" Tamura said as he eyed the highlighted item after checking the others. "I can probably have that one done in an hour, if you're willing to wait."

"That will be fine. I might even be able to teach Tenten-san the Makibishi Shidan," Nanami replied as she took another caltrop.

"Yatta!" Tenten squealed, setting the tray on the table beside them and taking a caltrop in her hand as well.

"Heheheh. Girls and their pointy objects," Tamura bellowed as he headed back to the shop.

* * *

**~Togame~  
(Afternoon during Nanami's errand)**

Meanwhile back at the Namikaze Estate, while the others were out doing their own thing, Togame was left to watch the house. Admittedly the house was large as her own, though more practically decorated. She did however like the carp on the roof. It showed that Minato held some semblance to tradition.

At the moment however she was tiptoeing up the stairs, heading for one Washi Maniwa's room to make sure he wasn't harboring any explosives or weapons. Or at least any she didn't know about.

"_Hmmmmm… If I were a hidden weapon, where would I be hidden," _Togame whispered as she slowly slid the door open before closing it, tiptoeing through the room and looking around.

"Just for the record, a hidden weapon would be hidden so it _wouldn't _be found," Hagetaka stated as she slid the closet door open from the inside.

"Eyaaaaah!" she screamed as the closet doors opened by themselves, Hagetaka and Dachou lying on a pair of mats situated over a set of dressers. _**(Think Ruika from Bleach when she stays at Ichigo's place.)**_

"Togame-san. What are you doing here? We almost mistook you for an intruder," Dachou said placing his kunai back on the hook by his mat.

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you _doing in Washi's closet?" Togame cried back.

"This is where we'll sleep," Hagetaka said simply. "Should an assailant come in the night, we'll have the element of surprise on our side."

"You weren't going to hurt Nii-san were you?" Dachou asked worriedly, clutching a kunai in shaking hands.

"N-No! I just came by to talk with him about terms," Togame stated.

"Washi-nii-san isn't _your _confidant. He's Naruto's," Dachou huffed.

"Besides, you already have Shichika. I don't think you need a_nother _partner," Hagetaka huffed.

"No not _those _kind of terms. I'm talking about the whole costume/outfit, like/as thing he has going," the Strategian replied.

"Oh…" Hagetaka said intelligently. "Well, he's not here at the moment."

A few seconds later after an awkward silence, Hagetaka and Dachou slowly closed the sliding doors, the room growing silent for a few minutes before Togame just shrugged and left the room.

* * *

**~Naruto, Konayuki, and Washi~  
(Night of the Final Day)**

It was the final night before the Chunin Exams began, and while the others had settled down for the evening, the genin of Team Anko met in the Namikaze Estate library for a last-minute meeting before the "hell on earth" as Anko had once described it, commenced.

"Okay, the two of you know why we're here tonight," Naruto started, his hands holding two ends of an unfurled scroll down on the table.

"Actually _*yawn* _no I don't…" Konayuki yawned, currently wearing an oversized blue T-shirt. He'd gotten to her right before she was about to go to bed.

"Neither do I," Washi stated. He was wearing a white set of PJs that he'd gotten a while back, mainly to keep warm at night.

" . . . Okay. Let me explain then," Naruto amended. "I've been skimming over a few of the scrolls that Togame-kaa-san set aside for me while we've been on missions, and I've found one on fuinjutsu. However, it doesn't have the Konoha insignia on it, but this…" he said pointing to a circular seal with a spiral going down the middle.

"I recognize that. It's on the shoulders and backs of most jounin and chunin in Konoha," Washi stated.

"Yes, and after looking over the formula, I've discovered that this compound seal isn't used in Konoha at all," Naruto answered. "I intend to keep it that way."

"It must be special then if you want to keep it to _*yawn*_ yourself," Konayuki yawned.

"It is. After reading up on it, I think that this will increase our odds of becoming chunin greatly," Naruto said as he eyed over the scroll's instructions one last time.

"Well we've got ten hours before daybreak. What're the instructions?" Washi asked.

At that, Naruto took a match and began lighting candles set up on the table, down the library from them in the darkened halls. When the light spread, lined up in sets of three were various ingredients and instruments.

At one station was a mortar and pestle, as well as bowls with soot, water, vegetable oil, and animal glue in them. Next there was an inkwell, obviously for ink, as well as a set of brushes, bearing the same spiral-based insignia as the scroll.

"What's with these candles?" Konayuki asked shielding her eyes. "It's getting kinda hot in here."

"While it may seem a bit archaic, in order for this seal to reach its maximum effectiveness, we'll have to follow the instructions down to the letter," Naruto answered. "The candles being lit, as well as the doors and windows being shut along with the AC off, is to promote sweating. We'll need to add a bead of it to the ink before it's finished, and we move on to the final stage."

"A bead of sweat huh? Weird, but doable," Washi admitted. "Come on Konayuki, I have a feeling that we'll _all _need to be awake if we want the desired results," he said lightly shaking her shoulder, rousing her from her sleepiness.

"Hmmm…" Konayuki answered, a slight tinge on her cheeks when she saw Washi's hand on her shoulder. "O-Okay."

Naruto smirked to himself before preparing the ingredients. "Okay. I've read and re-read the instructions for this seal. I'll tell you along the way. If all goes well, we'll have an indispensible tool for the upcoming exam, as well as our ninja careers."

"Yosh. Let's get started," the three of them said as they clapped their hands together in front of their chests, the resounding echo moving through the library before they began to work.

**Cue Soundtrack – ****鳳 ****(OST 2 Soundtrack 08)**

As the group performed the first step, Naruto moved the candles in a half-ring shape in front of them as they got to work, a little sweat forming on their foreheads as they used the mortar and pestle to crush and grind the soot and animal glue before placing it in the designated ink bowl, but only after crushing them into a fine powder. They then added the water for moisture, and vegetable oil for viscosity. When the ingredients were just about settled, the three ran their right index fingers across their foreheads before holding them above the bowls of nearly-completed ink.

When the beads of sweat fell into the bowl, a little ink jumped up, and there was a slight ripple, as well as a tiny pulse of light from within the ink. After the glow spread through the mixture, turning it a light blue that seemed to glow a little against the candle light, it turned back into its original black, where they then proceeded to finish mixing the ingredients together to make ink.

After sloshing it around in their bowls to see that it was completed, Naruto led the group over to the end of the table with the brushes and inkwells.

It was at that part where the process got interesting. Naruto stated that all of them were to make a cut across the middle finger of their dominant hand, then, once the cut was made, to place the ends of their brushes over the cut and let the tip soak a bit of the blood in it.

Once the end of the brushes had turned red, and bandages were placed over the middle fingers on their right hands, the group dipped them into the bowls with their ink in them before pouring the mixture into their inkwells.

At the instant that the last drop of ink fell into the inkwell, a thin red glow began to spread through the ink until it reached the edges, glowing slightly until the ink once more resumed its original black.

"Was that chakra I just felt?" Washi asked.

"Yes. According to the scroll, adding a drop of the sweat "shed from our labor", as well as "a drop of your life's blood", imbues the ink with special properties that make it only usable to us for the compound seal to work," Naruto explained as he licked the ends of his left hand's fingertips, extinguishing the candles before turning the lamps back on. "Now, I want you to bring what you would call your _personal _weapons here. I already have mine with me, so I'll wait for you to get yours."

Konayuki and Washi nodded as they left the room. A minute or so later they returned with their weapons in hand. In Konayuki's hand was her collapsible bo staff that could change into a three-part nunchaku, while Washi brought out his iron chain from Iwa.

After being instructed to set their weapons on the table by their own inkwells and brushes, Naruto set his weapon out. It was a large four-pointed fuma shuriken that looked like a larger version of the normal shuriken. It wasn't the collapsible variety, and looked a lot more rigid, meaning it would hurt a lot more.

"Now, for the first part of this seal, you will need to select the closest part to the middle or heart of your weapon and inscribe _this _seal on it using the ink you just made," Naruto said as he rolled the scroll out to show a semi-complex seal. "Be sure to use the seal made with only your sweat and blood. That shouldn't be a problem since I put some impromptu name tags on them."

Washi and Konayuki checked their bowls before passing them to one another. After having done that, Naruto then took his brush in hand and replicated the seal, placing it on the center of one of the fuma shuriken's blades. After finalizing the border set around the kanji for **Heaven**, which looked like a chain, the border began to branch out almost like tree branches, reaching to each and every corner of the fuma shuriken before the seal vanished into the black metal.

"Now, this part is crucial to the success of this seal, otherwise you'll have to remove the first seal and start over from scratch," he instructed as he rolled up his left sleeve. He then dripped his brush into the ink, visibly channeling a bit of chakra into the tip of the brush as he began to form a copy of the seal he'd put on the fuma shuriken onto the top of his left forearm, except instead of the kanji for **Heaven, **it was the kanji for **Earth**. The next moment eight branches of seals branched out from the seal he'd placed on his arm, wrapping around his arm and back into the seal like chains before disappearing into his skin.

"Now, watch," he said as he picked up the fuma shuriken and held it close to his arm. The next moment in a black blur of steel, the fuma shuriken disappeared into the barely visible seal on Naruto's arm before said seal vanished again.

"Uh…What just happened?" Konayuki asked as she looked over Naruto's arm.

His response was to run his right hand over his left forearm, the fuma shuriken from before appearing in a blur. "Try it out for yourselves and we'll see what happens."

Konayuki and Washi nodded as they took up their brushes, setting to work on placing their seals onto their personal weapons.

Konayuki was able to replicate the seal on the middle section of the bo staff, four chains of seals branching out and constricting it before converging back on the middle before disappearing.

Washi on the other hand was just able to reproduce the seal on one of the links of his chain. After the seal did nothing for a few minutes, he moved up to touch it, only for a pair of seal chains to go down each link and to the weight on each end before coming back into the center.

"Now, draw the of the seal and draw it somewhere on your body," Naruto instructed. "Normally the arm or the hip is recommended, since they're easier to reach for during battle."

Washi nodded as he took up his brush and began drawing the second half of the seal onto the opposite side of his right forearm, four chain seals wrapping around his arms before disappearing into his arm.

"Now, channel a little chakra onto the seal and bring your weapon up to it," Naruto instructed.

Washi nodded as he grabbed the chain along its length, then brought it up to his right forearm. In a blur of dark grey metal the chain disappeared into the seal on his arm, becoming visible for a few seconds before disappearing again.

Konayuki put her hand to her chin in thought, wondering where to place her seal. The next moment a light bulb went off above her head, Naruto walking to the wall to fiddle with the switch as Konayuki raised the hem of her shirt at her left thigh, Washi catching a glimpse of her cream-colored thigh and pink panties before he averted his eyes, a tinge of pink forcing its way onto his cheeks while Konayuki drew the **Earth **seal where she usually had her weapon holstered at her side.

After letting the hem of her shirt fall to her knees, Konayuki placed her weapon at her side by the seal like she were sheathing a sword, the weapon disappearing from her hand and back into the seal. She quickly ran her hand over her shirt and found that there was no damage done to her shirt, meaning that wearing the bandages over her thighs wouldn't cause any problems later on.

"Naruto… Just how does this fuinjutsu work?" Washi asked as he looked at the bottom of his right forearm, channeling a little chakra into it to make the seal visible for a moment before letting it disappear again.

"I could tell you how this compound seal works, but I'd figure it would be better to let you read up for yourselves," Naruto said as he unrolled the scroll to the last part.

At this Konayuki and Washi placed their hands on the table as they began reading the end of the scroll placed before them. On the top was a set of instructions, while on the bottom was a visual aid.

**Heaven & Earth Destiny Binding Seal**

**As the name implies, this storage seal is two-fold. One seal is placed onto the weapon or object of choice, while the second is placed on a part of the user's body. The purpose for this seal is the same as that of a storage seal, but with several benefits.**

**While most storage seals can simply be erased or disrupted, the Heaven & Earth Binding Seal etches itself onto and into the user's chakra network once the ink-based seal has been laid, and cannot be erased by outside means. It also cannot be detected by chakra-sensory techniques, because since the seal is made based on the user's own body, it will only appear as another part of the user, completely indistinguishable from the rest of it. Releasing the object from the seal does not create a "flare" of chakra upon release, since the two seals are nearly one in the same, and thus no more detectible than it would be normally. **

**The purpose for the seal containing a bead of sweat shed from your labor, as well as a drop of your life's blood is to bond the seals themselves to you and you only. The seal placed on the user's body acts like the earth beneath our feet, acting as the base, while the seal placed on the object acts like the heavens above the earth. Naturally, the two seals form a "unity", sealing one within the other to form a whole.**

**Once the Heaven-Binding seal has been applied to the weapon, all you need to do to recall the Heaven-Bound object into the Earth-Bound seal is to bring the weapon within close proximity to the latter seal (normally a foot between the seal and any point of the object will suffice). In order to recall the item into the Earth-Bound seal, simply send a sliver of your chakra into the general proximity to the Earth-Bound Seal (for this, three to four inches will suffice, since the seal will absorb the directed chakra into it if that is the user's intent). To release the item, simply hold your hand over the Earth-Bound seal, and the item that the Heaven-Bound seal has been applied to will be placed in your hand instinctually.**

**Once the relationship between the Heaven and Earth Destiny Binding Seals have been established, you may recall and release the item as much as you wish from the confines of the seal, should you still have chakra to activate it.**

**What separates this seal from most storage seals is that it cannot simply be erased under normal circumstances. The only way for the Earth-Bound seal to be removed from the user's body (which etches itself onto and into their chakra network) is for the object that the Heaven-Bound seal has been linked to be completely destroyed. Repairs on the object may be made and the "Destiny Bond" secured, but if one month passes and the bond isn't restored, then both seals will disappear.**

**Lastly, only the user may release and recall the object bound to the Heaven-Binding seal. This gives the advantage over most storage seals, since while anyone who provides chakra can remove the item sealed, only the seal's creator can manipulate the seal.**

**To move the Earth-Binding seal from its original position, should you not be satisfied with its current placing, simply place the hand from which you drew your life's blood over the seal and channel chakra into both. Once the seal becomes visible and the binding chain seals retreat into its heart, slowly drag your hand to the desired location before releasing the flow of chakra. It is advised that you try and find your preferred position for the Earth-Binding seal, since it will take gradually more time for it to re-adhere itself to your body.**

**Note:  
Channeling chakra to the Earth-Binding seal without the intent to draw your weapon, or while your hand is not nearby it will only cause the seal to become visible. This feature is useful for when you forget where the prior seal is, and wish to remember where it is.**

**Lastly, even with extensive research, it has been found that the seal seems to reject being placed on the user's palm or the back of their hand. The closest it can be placed to that part is at the wrist, however that may be subject to change as this fuinjutsu is passed on and refined by later seal users.**

**End Soundtrack**

"Man… Fuinjutsu is some pretty heavy stuff…" Washi said as he finished reading it over, running his left hand beneath his right forearm and calling out his weapon, a length of the chain finding its way into his hand instinctually at the exact point that he wanted to grab it.

Konayuki waved her hand over her left hip before her weapon appeared in her hand in a light grey blur, almost as if she had drawn it from her side on her own. "Sugoi!"

"Yes. This is one of the many scrolls in this library on fuinjutsu," Naruto stated. "However it isn't just fuinjutsu. There are scrolls on ninjutsu and genjutsu, as well as some on taijutsu, kenjutsu, bojutsu, and other fighting styles."

"That's good to know," Washi noted. "Admittedly I only know two ninjutsu beyond my own ninpou."

"Well you've got free reign to the materials here," Naruto said gesturing to the walls of shelves at his sides. "Just don't eat or drink while in the library, keep the materials intact, and we won't have any problems."

"Good. Now that *_yawn_* this is done, let's _*yawn* _go to bed," Konayuki yawned before she started to fall asleep. A minute later she passed out, Washi catching her before she could hit the floor. When he looked up however, he noticed that Naruto was already leaving the room.

"Aren't you going to help me with her?" he asked.

"You're plenty strong enough," Naruto answered hiding a smug grin. "Her room is the second on the left from the master bedroom."

The next moment the door closed, leaving Washi and Konayuki alone in the library around candle light.

"_*Sigh* _Well, I just can't let her sleep on the floor," Washi sighed as he adjusted Konayuki in his arms, carrying her bridal style as he began extinguishing the candles. A minute later he closed the door behind him and followed Naruto's directions, taking the stairs to the third floor before heading to the second on the left from the master bedroom.

Konayuki's room was pretty normal, save the animal skin blanket and the few stone decorations and an old rug. On one of the tables was a bear-shaped charm made of some kind of bone, as well as some other miscellaneous items.

"_So… I guess you really are the last, huh?" _Washi asked as he walked across the room before putting the sleeping girl on her bed. Putting the covers up to her neck and tucking her in. _"If I were the only Maniwa left, I don't think I'd be able to keep going like you could," _he said brushing a stray hair away from her face before tiptoeing out. _"You're strong… In more ways than one…"_

After waiting for the girl to settle off into sleep, her chest slowly rising and falling until it fell into rhythm, Washi tiptoed out of the room and put his hand on the door.

"_Good night, Konayuki-chan," _he whispered as he slowly slid the door shut.

"_Mmmmmm. Good night… Washi-kun," _Konayuki whispered half-asleep, pulling the covers up to her neck and rolling over, a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Day of the Chunin Exams**

It was the much-awaited day of the Chunin Exams. As the genin began to gather toward Konoha's ninja academy where the first part of the exam would take place, Team Anko, minus said kunoichi, stood at the _back_ entrance to the school, as opposed to the front.

Naruto and Konayuki were fully armed with all their tools, Konayuki having wrapped light blue bandages of the Kubikiribocho to keep it hidden for a while. Washi on the other hand was out of his uniform, and was instead wearing a simple light grey gi and hakama with a fishnet shirt underneath and black ninja sandals. The sleeves were a little longer than normal, and it was probable that he was hiding his ninja tools there as per usual. He was currently wearing his hitae-ate around his forehead.

"Washi, why are you out of uniform?" Konayuki asked noticing that her team mate wasn't dressed like his namesake.

"I'm hoping not to attract too much attention," Washi stated. "Further into the exams I'll change, but only when things get serious."

"I see what you mean. I wouldn't want our team to get singled out just because one of us is dressed as a bird," Naruto noted.

"_Like_," Washi quipped. "Dressed _like _a bird."

"Alright, I get it," Naruto sighed. "You don't have to beat me over the head with it."

"Wait, what if sneaking in is part of the exams as well?" Konayuki asked.

"Then what do you propose?" Naruto replied.

"How about we go in through the second floor window," Konayuki stated. "What do you think Washi-ku-"

***Cue Washi-shaped segmented blue outline blinking on and off***

When she and Naruto looked up, they saw a pair of black ninja sandals slip through a window before disappearing into the building.

"It's all clear," he said poking his head over the window sill before ducking back down.

Naruto and Konayuki could only look to eachother, wondering just how or even when he'd started climbing the wall to the second floor window, but decided to just go on in and ask questions later.

* * *

About a minute or so later, the three walked down the hallway before coming to a stairwell.

"_Washi. I've got an idea to thin out the competition,"_ Naruto said, then whispered something into Washi's ear.

A minute later the brunette nodded. _"We'll have to work fast if we want this to work."_

"_Excuse us for a second. We'll be right back,"_ Washi said as he and Naruto walked up the stairs before disappearing, leaving Konayuki to wonder just what the rest of her team was up to.

The next moment a black chain with a weight on it swung down from above, wrapping around the neck of the genin on the left before suddenly yanking him up to the ceiling.

"Izumo!" the other genin cried as he looked up to the moved ceiling panel, only to have the same chain wrap around his neck a moment later before pulling him into the abyss as well.

The next few seconds there were a series of thumping sounds coming from the sub-ceiling, as well as the sound of fist meeting flesh again and again and again and, well you get the idea.

A few seconds later two hitae-ate were tossed through the gap in the ceiling, the more astute of them –yet not astute enough to notice the genjutsu- recognizing them as the two genin's hitae-ate.

The last thing the participating genin saw was a pair of yellow and blue eyes peering at them from the ceiling before the ceiling panel slowly slid back into place, the only proof of the two genin before ever being there the two hitae-ate on the floor.

"You think the runts down there will make it?" a voice said coming from below the pair of blue eyes.

"Doubt it. If they couldn't even beat two guys who fell for such an obvious sneak-attack, then they're as good as _dead_," a voice answered from below the yellow pair of eyes as the panel was almost closed.

"Oh well. Looks like we'll have to get our hands dirty," the voice accompanying the blue eyes said as the tile slowly slid back into place.

"Now who says that's a bad thing," the other voice asked before the panel set itself back into place.

"Oh my god we're going to die!" one genin cried, Naruto and Washi's ruse garnering i_mmediate _results.

Meanwhile Konayuki ducked back around the corner, wondering just what was going on before someone whispered to her from the top of the staircase.

"_Psssst. Come on. We've got them distracted. Let's move," _Naruto whispered from above.

Konayuki immediately nodded before tiptoeing up the steps, staying out of the light before falling into formation behind the other two. _"What happened to those two? Did you kill them?"_

"_Nah. We just beat the stuffing out of them," _Washi answered.

"_Then tied and gagged them in a closet somewhere," _Naruto answered.

"_But who were those two? And why were they stopping the others from going into a room that wasn't even 301?" _she asked.

"_To answer your first question, those were Izumo and Kotetsu. We first met them at the gate. For the second, they're probably here to help think the competition for these exams," _Naruto explained.

"_Makes sense, considering that if you can't even get to the right room, then you don't really deserve to be a chunin in the first place," _Washi noted.

"_Well then let's hurry up before someone spots us," _Konayuki said as she and the others rushed off to the first room on the third floor, avoiding making as much noise as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the random closets on the third floor, a piece of the flooring removed so Naruto and Washi could move through the second floor's sub ceiling, one Izumo Kamizuki and one Kotetsu Hagan stood, or rather slumped, tied to a chair with ninja wire. For obvious reasons, the two of them were knocked out of their henge, and both of them were pretty… confused as to what just happened.

"Kotetsu… What just happened?" Izumo groaned.

"Oooogh. I'm not sure," Kotetsu moaned. "It happened so fast."

* * *

Meanwhile (again), Naruto, Konayuki, and Washi finally arrived at room **301**, or to be more specific, the stretch of hallway _leading _to room **301**. Naruto made a hand motion to Washi towards the hall, the Maniwa-nin responding by activating his doujutsu and combing every square inch of floor, wall, and ceiling.

"I don't see any tripwires or hidden panels. I think this hallway is clean," Washi said, not whispering since they were well away from the sheep on the second floor.

"Good. Then let's going before something-"

**Thud**

"Happens," Konayuki finished.

"What was that?" Washi asked.

"Sounds like someone's having a taijutsu match to me," Naruto stated. "Let's get in the room before the other teams start pouring in. I have a feeling that not _everyone _was scared off by our ruse."

The three quickly dashed toward the door, but suddenly stopped when a column of smoke obstructed their path. When the smoke cleared, there was suddenly an Iwa-nin in all black, a katana at his side.

However, just as soon as he appeared, in a few swift movements, his face met the hardwood floors, his mouth letting out a silent cry of pain as the three finished dusting off their hands.

"Well gakis, I'm quite impressed. Seems you passed this little last-minute test with no problems," Anko said as she dropped down from the sub-ceiling.

"Last-minute test?" Konayuki asked. "What for?"

"To make sure you were ready of course," Anko stated. _That and because this guy owed me a favor, and I thought him getting his ass kicked would be pretty damn funny._

The next moment the "Iwa-nin" disappeared in a puff of smoke, transforming into the scarred teacher Iruka Umino. "Oooogh. My everything…" he groaned.

"Why did the Iruka disguise himself as an Iwa-nin?" Naruto asked.

"Mr. School Teacher here didn't think you were ready, so I proposed this little test for you guys since the others went through their own," Anko explained. "And I have to say, I'm pretty damn impressed."

**Mini-Flashback**

At the moment the Iwa-nin appeared, Konayuki's bo staff suddenly appeared in her hands as if it performed a shunshin. She then spun it through the air before swinging it into the enemy's nuts, lifting him a half inch off the floor before she stepped out of the way.

The next moment Naruto and Washi appeared at his sides before grabbing his arms before flipping him overhead, sending him sprawling to the floor a moment later.

**Mini-Flashback End**

"Anko-sensei… Anko-sensei. *snap snap* What're you staring at?" Naruto asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Anko's face, who at the moment was staring off into space.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I sorta spaced out for a minute," Anko replied. "Anyway, you're good to go. I'll take Iruka here to the hospital," she said grabbing the chunin by the back of his flak jacket.

"Quick question. Just how comfortable are those jackets?" Washi asked.

"Comfortable, ooooogh, enough," Iruka groaned.

"Anyway, good luck you three, and on a personal level, I hope you don't die out there," Anko said before disappearing in a puff of smoke along with Iruka.

A minute after that transpired, the group nodded to one another before opening the doors and headed into the room, ready for anything and everything that was lying in wait on the other side.

* * *

**Translations:  
Sabaku no Gaara = Gaara of the Desert  
Kyotou no Shinobi = Swordless Shinobi  
****Tonkotsu Ramen = Noodles in a pork broth  
****Kensei = Sword Saint**

**Shunshin no Jutsu = Body Flicker Technique  
Shunshin no Shisui = Shisui of the Body Flicker  
Ninpou: Makibishi Shidan = Ninja Art: Caltrops Bullet**

**Ninjutsu = Ninja Technique  
Ninpou = Ninja Art**

**Genjutsu = Illusionary Technique  
Taijutsu = Body Technique  
Kenjutsu = Sword Technique  
Bojutsu = Staff Technique**

**Sugoi = Amazing  
Yatta = You did it!/I did it!/an expression of joy**


	15. Chunin Selection Exams: First

When Naruto, Konayuki, and Washi entered room **301**, the eyes of all the genin there immediately landed on them, dark glares in their eyes like they were willing the three to die. Even the Konoha-nin showed similar actions. All of them looked to be a few years older, and probably had more experience.

However, experience didn't _always _amount to strength.

_If you think I'm going to let you glare at Konayuki-chan like that, then you're dead wrong, _Naruto and Washi thought at the same time, stepping in front of Konayuki to form a shield in front of her, though both were unawre of the other's actions.

The next moment Naruto's smile spread from ear to ear while his eyes remained placid, a bit of killing intent floating through the room at the applicants, causing a few to sweat. Washi on the other hand smiled as unnatural shadows formed over his face before activating his doujutsu. The next moment his pupils expanded until his eyes were completely black, the look on his face was reminiscent to Maniwa Koumori's, down to the insane grin as his own killing intent floated through the room.

This action garnered immediate results, the majority of the teams turning back to their own groups in fear of the two clearly insane genin, while the rest slowly turned away before getting back to their own things.

_Heh. Too easy, though I didn't think they'd get scared _that _much, _Naruto and Washi thought, completely unaware of the other's actions that time as well.

"Oh, so you're here too? What a drag," a familiar pineapple-headed genin grumbled.

"Shikamaru, haven't seen you in a while. How's life treating you?" Naruto asked, having not really talked with the Nara clan heir for years.

"Most of the time it's just a drag," Shikamaru sighed. "I haven't seen you for six years or so. Where'd you go?"

"I'll uh, I'll tell you later," Naruto stated. "Ah, I see you and the others saw through the ruse as well. Good job," he said directing his attention to Hinata, more so than her two team mates, though it was still implied.

"It's g-good to see you as well," Hinata replied, her stammering only very slight.

"Likewise," Shino stated as he came forward, then turned his eyes to the grey-wearing ninja to the side. "Who's your friend?"

"You can call me Washi," he said extending his hand to Shino, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

Due mainly to the fact that people thought the Aburame were weird because of their kikaichu that lived inside their bodies, very few people regarded them with this much civility. It was actually quite refreshing.

"Likewise," the Aburame heir replied as he shook Washi's hand, but then noticed that one of his insects had crawled out of his sleeve and onto the Maniwa-nin's arm.

Shino then braced himself for the little beetle's demise, since when most people saw them they were more inclined to crush them rather than leave them alone. However, he was surprised once again as the brunette simply let the beetle crawl on his arm before it returned to Shino.

"I've read up on Aburame anatomy, and I must say, it was a fascinating read," Washi said casually.

"Really? Do tell," Shino replied, happy that someone was actually interested in the Aburame.

Meanwhile, Kiba walked over and moved to throw his arm over Konayuki's shoulder. However before he could do that, Washi suddenly grabbed his arm and slammed him to the floor face-first. When he looked up he found a kunai to his throat, compliments of the tawny-eyed brunette.

"Don't even think about it dog breath. I know how you Inuzuka men regard women," Washi said coldly before bringing his kunai back into his sleeve and stood up, adjusting his gi as though he hadn't threatened someone's life a second ago.

At the same time, Inner Konayuki squealed in delight. _Washi-kun did that just for me! Squeeeeee!_

Meanwhile Kiba could only grumble as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. Akamaru, who had leapt off his partner's head before he hit the floor, was about to growl at the Maniwa-nin before he suddenly felt a wave of killing intent being focused directly at him. When he turned around, he saw what could only be described as the meanest, nastiest, gnarliest hawk he'd ever seen.

In response, he quickly jumped into Kiba's jacket and hid, the Inuzuka looking out the window to see what was spooking him, only to see a bit of smoke disperse from the branch on a nearby tree.

At the same time, Washi could only chuckle at Kensei's antics. _Heheh. A messenger hawk that can use Shunshin. Man it's going to be fun working with him._

A minute later another team came through the door. The one in the lead had dark brown hair and pale eyes marking him as a hyuuga, and a khaki shirt. The one to his left was decked out in green spandex and had a bowl cut, while the one on his right was wearing a pink Chinese shirt and had her hair up in buns. The pale-eyed one and Naruto regarded one another, as did Lee and Washi, while Tenten was practically drooling at the massive bandaged sword across Konayuki's back, which for some reason wasn't garnering as much attention as it should've under normal circumstances.

As Naruto was getting caught up with Shikamaru and Hinata, Washi and Konayuki conversing with Shino, another team came through the door, Naruto and Washi knowing almost immediately that these exams would be a real "drag".

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" Ino squealed as she latched onto Sasuke from behind. "I haven't seen you for a while, so I've been waiting in excitement."

"Hey get away from Sasuke-kun Ino Pig!" Sakura growled, causing a few eyes to turn to the conversation.

"Why if it isn't Sakura," Ino replied. "Bit ugly forehead as always."

"What did you say!" Sakura growled back.

"_Man what a drag," _Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, Washi, and Konayuki all grumbled.

"Hey guys. Would you mind keeping it to a dull roar please?" a voice asked as its owner came forward through the crowd. He had black eyes with grey hair kept in a ponytail and had circular glasses on. He wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle. He had dark purple pants and a shuriken holster on his right leg. "You guys are the rookies just out of the academy right? You may want to draw less attention to yourselves. This place isn't a picnic you know."

"Who do you think _you _are?" Ino grumbled.

"I'm Kabuto. Kabuto Yakushi," the silver-haired teen stated. "But more importantly, look behind you."

When the offending genin did, the eyes of the room were once again on them. A moment later however a cold feeling ran up all of their spines, the eyes of the other genin looking away while the rookies looked at Naruto and Washi, whistling innocently and practically having halos over their heads. Whatever had been done before, it ended right before the other's eyes landed on them.

_Hmmm. Interesting, _Kabuto mused. "Well, I suppose I can't blame you mostly-clueless rookies. In fact you remind me of how _I _used to be."

"So… Kabuto-san, this is your second time?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Nope… My seventh time," he answered. "This exam is held biannually, so this is my fourth year."

"So then you know a lot about this exam?" Ino asked, still on Sasuke's back for some reason.

"But of course, and since you all look like you'll need it, I'll share some of that information with you," he said as he pulled out a deck of orange and black-decorated cards. "With these, my patent-pending Ninja Info cards, or Ninfo cards for short."

"Pattent-pending?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hey, a guy's gotta make money somehow," Kabuto said as he laid one of the cards out onto the floor, revealing a blank face. "With a complete compilation of the knowledge I've gained over the four years, I possess over 200 cards. They look blank to the naked eye," he said as he placed finger on the card, "but with a little chakra, you can view the contents inside."

The next moment a map of the Elemental Nations appeared, a set of green bars appearing over the villages with genin competing, a number beside each bar.

"This is the number of those taking the exam and breakdown of what country they're from," Kabuto explained.

"Tell me, do you have cards with indi_vi_dual info on them?" Sasuke asked as he finally wriggled himself out of the Yamanaka heiress' grip.

"Hehe, so there are some guys you're worried about?" the silver-haired teen asked smugly. "Of course… the info on all of this exam's participants isn't perfect, but I _do _have it. Even on you guys. Say something about your target, and I'll see what I have in stock."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Konayuki Itezora, and Rock Lee from Konoha," Sasuke replied.

"Oh poo, you know their names and everything. Takes all the fun out of it," Kabuto sighed as he began shuffling through his cards. After a minute he brought out three cards, holding them tentatively in his hands, the info just out of Sasuke's reach.

"Show me," Sasuke semi-ordered.

"Okay, first is Rock Lee," he said pulling out a picture with the bowl cut guy's picture in the upper right, a set of statistics in the botom, as well as his squad members on the left. "He's a year older than you guys. Mission History: 84 completed D-Rank, and 12 Completed C-Rank. His sensei is Maito Gai, and while his taijutsu has improved greatly in the past year, the rest is nothing impressive, or practically nonexistent. He has spent the last year training before the exam, so this will be his first time along with all of you. His team consists of Neji Hyuga and Tenten Higurashi."

The next moment he flipped the other pair of cards, setting these beside one another since the two were from the same team.

"Here is the info on Naruto Uzumaki and Konayuki Itezora," he began. "The two of them were part of a two-man cell before their third came in, and are from the same graduating class as all of you. Mission History: 40 completed D-Rank, 1 completed C-Rank, and, oh, it appears that they have three A-Rank missions under their belts as well. Of course I don't have all the details on that, but these are impressive stats for just graduating genin."

Everyone turned to look at Naruto and Konayuki, but then looked back at the cards.

"I'm not completely sure what their skills are, but I can tell you what I've heard from rumors," Kabuto continued. "Whether the style Naruto uses is taijutsu or kenjutsu is hard to see. Konayuki on the other hand has been trained in bojutsu, though her skill level isn't that impressive."

_Why is he talking like we aren't standing next to him? _Naruto and Konayuki asked themselves.

"Cool. They're like ninja trading cards," Washi said as he looked at all the detail on the cards.

"Why thank you. It's so hard to find compliments for my work," Kabuto stated, though he didn't really know who the brunette was. He'd only been in the village for less than a week, so that was to be expected.

"I'm also looking for info on a guy named Maniwa, though that itself could be an alias," the Uchiha stated, not recognizing that the Maniwa-nin was standing right next to him. Just out of his uniform. "He should be easy to identify. He's wearing a bird outfit."

That statement caused the other genin to look at him with WTF faces, while Sakura blanched a bit as her eyes began darting around the room.

On the other hand, Washi thought something along the lines of, _At least _someone _got it right_

"Maniwa… Maniwa… Maniwa… Nope. No one by the name of Maniwa I'm afraid," Kabuto said after shuffling through his cards. "And um, this might not be any of my business, but I know this _great_ optometrist in town who-"

"Wait a minute, I'm _not _crazy!" Sasuke vented, seeing the odd looks that Kabuto and the others were giving him. "He really was dressed as a bird."

_And he gets it wrong again, _Washi groaned.

"No, he said he was dressed _like _a bird. Not _as _a bird," Sai commented, causing the eyes of the Rookie 9 to fall on him.

_Glory hallelujah! Someone actually got it right without it being unintentional! _Washi cried to himself in joy. ***Cue Chibi-Washi in an angel outfit over his head with clasped hands and a ray of light shining down on him from heaven***

Ignoring this, Naruto stepped forward. "What can you tell me of Sabaku no Gaara?"

Kabuto flipped through his cards before flipping one out and applying chakra to it. When some of the genin saw his face, they reeled back a bit at the look on the picture.

"Mission History: 18 completed C-Rank and 5 completed B-Rank, and 4 completed A-Rank. However, since he's from another country, I don't have that much info but… it seems that he's returned from all these missions without even getting a scratch on him."

_Unreal… _everyone save for Washi, Konayuki, and Shino thought.

"Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto. Many outstanding genin from the various hidden villages are here to take the exams this year," Kabuto stated as he looked over the original card that he'd pulled out. "Well… Oto is a relatively small village created last year, so there isn't much info about it, but the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters this year."

"So what you're s-saying is, is that all of th-these people are the top genin from their own c-countries?" Hinata asked.

"That's right. They're the best of the best in their own regard," Kabuto stated. "In fact, I imagine that this exam will be one of the toughest yet."

Meanwhile in the midst of the crowd, three genin with eighth notes on their foreheads locked onto the silver-haired genin. They soon began whispering amongst themselves, and things weren't going to get pretty.

"_So, Oto is a minor village eh?" _an oto-kunoichi asked.

"_Let's play with them a little bit." _a spiky-haired oto-nin suggested.

"_Calling us left-overs… let's helm him add to his data… that Oto-nin… can be quite vicious," _a bandaged oto-nin whispered.

The next moment three blurs rushed through the room before coming upon Kabuto and the two who were closes to him, who at the moment were Naruto and Washi.

The spiky-haired oto-nin launched a pair of kunai at Washi, but he quickly caught them in the rings of two other kunai. Naruto on the other hand used Kyotouryuu: Patrina on the one who had attempted to jab him with senbon. Meanwhile, the bandaged oto-nin with a metal gauntlet on his right arm swung out at Kabuto, only for him to dodge. The common element between the three was that they had black and grey splotched camouflage, and eighth notes on their headbands.

Once the first few seconds had passed, it had appeared that the oto-genin's attack run had failed. However, Kabuto's glasses soon broke, and he suddenly threw up on the floor.

"Kabuto, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine…" the silger-hair teen grumbled, ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth.

"How pathetic, especially because you're a four year veteran," the one in the bandages stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Write_ this _down on your little Ninfo cards," the spiky-haired oto-nin stated. "The three genin from Oto will _definitely_ become chunin."

At the same time, everyone who had seen what had happened tried to decipher how Kabuto took damage, even though he dodged the hit. Even Washi's doujutsu couldn't trace anything.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" a gruff voice suddenly shouted from the front of the room, accompanied by a blast of smoke that drew everyone's attention.

The next second over a dozen Konoha-shinobi appeared, all dressed in similar green uniforms, while at the lead was a gruff-looking man wearing a bandana over his head, the black jacket with the high collar he wore marking him as the group's leader. He had two scars running toward the upper left side of his face from the lower right side of his head, and the look in his eyes told you that he would fuck you up if you screwed with him.

"Thanks for waiting. I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the Chunin Selection Exam's first test," the man in the lead stated. At the moment he appeared, all the genin in the room, even the Konoha-nin, began freaking out at the look he was giving them. The next moment he pointed to the back of the room, his attention directed at the group right by the door. "Oto-nin. Stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?"

"I apologize… This is our first time… we got a bit carried away…" the bandaged one apologized poorly.

"Here's a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission _is _granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated," the man explained in a way that left no room for argument. "Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

The three could only nod under the man's dark gaze, as well as the gaze of the other examiners. Even the ones who had their eyes closed or covered.

"We will now start the first test of the Chunin Exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you," Ibiki stated holding up a tab with the number **1 **on it. "We will then hand out the exams."

After a set of boxes with different tabs in them were passed around, the groups afraid to try and exchange them with the pairs of eyes watching their every move, the genin began moving to their assigned seats according to the new seating arrangements.

As the three were making their way back to their seats, she heard a low whisper and turned to the grey-wearing Konoha-nin with tawny-colored eyes.

"_A kunoichi who's both beautiful and deadly. That's kinda hot," _the brunette whispered somewhat to himself, not knowing that his statement had caused the Oto-kunoichi to blush involuntarily.

* * *

A few minutes later once everyone was seated, Naruto took into account of where he was, as well as those he could see around him, though not behind him since it would probably be a bad had ended up drawing the same tab that Ibiki held at the beginning, landing him in the most leftward seat in the front row right by the window. Konayuki on the other hand was on the far right of the first row. When the blond looked to his side, he noticed that Hinata was sitting beside him, smiling in a way that said, _"Let's do our best."_

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what I'm about to say," Ibiki explained as the proctors began passing the tests around. "There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write them on the board while I explain, but questions will not be tolerated. I will not repeat myself, so listen the first time or get the hell out."

The very way he said that sent chills down everyone's spines. Hell, it would've even made Nanami shudder.

"The first rule: You guys will start off with ten points instead of zero. The rest of the test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth a point. However, this test runs on a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your ten points. But say if you miss three questions… you will lose three points and will have seven."

"The second rule: This is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your , each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of thirty."

"Wait a second! I don't understand this initial points system either, but why is it a team test?" Sakura cried out.

"Shut up. You don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, so be quiet and listen," Ibiki began. "Now, I will explain the most important rule."

"Rule three: During the exam, anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating… will have two points subtracted for every offense. So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave."

"We'll have our eyes on you guys…" a proctor said smugly from his seat, causing half the room to blanch.

At that moment, Naruto and Washi noticed that two chairs were empty in the middle of the two rows against the walls. Either the two they tied up earlier were proctors who now couldn't show up, or that the vacancies were just coincidence.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. AS shinobi trying to achieve the level of chunin, be proud ninja," Ibiki continued.

"And the final rule: Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly… will be failed along with their two team mates."

This explanation caused the room to grow deathly silent, up to the point where you could hear half of their hearts beating in their chest cavities.

"The exam will last one hour…" Ibiki stated. "Okay…" he continued, the suspense building. "Begin!"

* * *

At the moment the test started, the sound of pencils scribbling on paper filled the air, everyone's heads dropping down while half were beginning to have a mental breakdown.

_Now then… Let's see what we're working with here, _Naruto thought as he looked the test over, taking a few minutes to read over all the questions. After looking the first nine over, he then turned his attention to the tenth question, which wasn't even a question at all, but an announcement, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried piecing everything together.

**Question # 10 This question will be revealed 45 minutes after the test begins. Listen to the examiner closely before answering.**

After reading the questions over, Naruto could only blanch at the difficulty of these answers. Sure he was smart by definition, but not _this _smart. Hell, even Togame would be hard-pressed to answer these questions.

_There's got to be a reason for all these rules, _Naruto thought as he rested his head on his hands. _First we're separated from our team mates, then we're threatened with deductions if we cheat, we've got eyes all over the room to make sure we _don't _cheat, and then there are problems that no genin from _any _village would be able to answer… Wait… That's it! The point isn't to answer the questions on our own. It's to cheat without getting _caught_, _he though while hiding a smirk behind an unnaturally blank face. _If my theory is correct, then there should be a few jounin or maybe chunin in here under henge, their answers pre-memorized. Now I just have to find a way to get to them._

Meanwhile, Washi was having similar thought, but given his position, he literally _was _in the worst position possible.

"_A shinobi must read underneath the underneath." So what that examiner meant was if you are going to cheat, don't do it pathetically, but like a proud ninja and don't get caught. If you look at it that way, the subtraction points system and the fact that they let you get caught cheating 4 times before failing you all makes sense. So basically what is being tested is our ability to gather information without being caught by the testing officers and a person whose test we are cheating off. Still… that being said… HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CHEAT OFF OF SOMEONE'S PAPER IF I'M IN THE FRONT OF THE ROOM!_

While Washi was having these thoughts, barely letting the panic hitting him like ocean waves from coming to the surface, other genin throughout the room began to cheat as well.

Gaara began using his sand to form an eye invisibly connected to the optic nerve, then got some in a person's eyes to make them rub the sand out as he scanned the answers. Kankuro was using a puppet disguised as a proctor and would collect the answers later. The Inuzuka boy communicated with his ninken who was sitting on his head, using him to peek at other people's answers. Shino used one of his insects to scope out the answers and communicate them in a way that no one would notice. Tenten was using an array of mirrors hidden within the lighting fixture above her using kunai to peek at people's answers, and then pass them to her spandex-wearing team mate.

How she set something like that up in the middle of an exam where dozens of eyes could see, only Kami knows.

The bandaged Oto-nin from before was using the word's rhythm, stroke order, and the amount of strokes to determine who was writing what and when based solely on sound. Neji activated his doujutsu and used it to peer through the body of the applicant in front of him, garnering the answers. Sasuke, using the motion tracking and copying abilities of his Sharingan, copied the answers from another person's test. Ino on the other hand used her family's clan jutsu to peer into Sakura's tests, and copy her answers, while Shikamaru was able to garner a few answers and passed them to Choji using his own family's jutsu.

While the less "spectacular" students had to cope, the genin of Team Anko were in their own dilemma, but after twenty minutes of brainstorming, were able to come up with a strategy on their own. However that was easier said than done. People were caught left and right during the first exam, some trying to argue their way out of it. Their answer was a kick, or a punch, and then being forcefully thrown out of they didn't comply.

Though he felt bad about it, and would apologize once the exams were concluded, or if it was safe to make this fact known, Naruto adjusted his headband to "fix his hair", when in reality he was copying the answers on Hinata's paper, which he figured she garnered with the Byakugan. None of the proctors made any additions to their clipboards, so that probably went unnoticed. Maybe.

Washi on the other hand, being in the absolute worst position, just barely made the cut, and he wasn't sure if he'd gotten caught or not.

The first stage was to open the window to his left, saying he needed the air. Ibiki granted it, but kept his eyes on the brunette himself as he opened the window. However to his surprise, the genin paced backwards back to his seat, instead of trying to cheat as he turned around like others had in the past.

Then, using the ninpou that he'd developed during childhood out of loneliness from being shunned by his peers, he sent a message through the air to Kensei, telling him to roost upon a power line just outside the building. Shortly afterwards while looking down at his test to avoid detection, waiting for Ibiki's attention to be drawn by another genin trying to resist removal, he activated his eyes and peered right into Kensei's. With only seconds to spare, he ordered Kensei to scope around the tests in his own line of sight before settling on the one that seemed to be answered with a little too much ease. After using his partner's eye like a mirror, he was then able to scribble down at least eight of the answers before canceling his technique, sending Kensei off to circle over the building unless he was needed for something else.

_Tch! Damn! It's like barbed wire being dragged across my brain! _he grunted to himself, withholding the pain from overusing that technique.

Konayuki, well… In summary, she did just about as well as Naruto did in the canon.

* * *

At the 45 minute mark, at least two thirds of the candidates had been either escorted out, or removed by force. For the latter, it sometimes wasn't pretty.

It was at that point that Ibiki rose from his desk, getting everyone's attention as all eyes landed on him.

"Okay, and now, we will begin the tenth question," he said in the way that told everyone to stop writing and listen up. "Now… Before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question."

At the mention of more rules, nearly everyone had their hearts stop.

"I'll now explain…" he said as he walked across the front of the room. "These are… The Rules of Desperation," he said as his eye darted at the remaining genin. "First, for this tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not."

_Choose whether or not to take it? _was the thought that went through a few people's minds.

"Chose? What happens if we choose not to?" Temari demanded.

Ibiki remained silent before facing the genin, his eyes showing a dark gleam before he answered.

"If you chose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words you FAIL! Along with your two team mates," Ibiki answered.

_Wh…What…? _Konayuki thought, almost on the verge of tears as she looked down at her test questions, none of which had been answered no matter what she tried.

"What does that mean?" one Taki-nin cried in outrage.

"Then of course we will decide to take the question!" a Konoha-nin cried out.

"And now.. the other rule," he continued.

_More? Oh no… _Konayuki cried, tears threatening to come to the surface.

"If you choose to take it, and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to ever take the Chunin Selection Exam ever again."

_N…Never again? _Konayuki cried as she felt her eyes moistening.

"What kind of stupid rule is that?" Kiba burst out. "There are guys here who have taken the exam be_fore_!"

"Hehe… Hehehehehe…" Ibiki chuckled lowly, causing several genin to pale under such an evil sound. "You guys were unlucky. This year, it's _my _rules. But I _am _giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it… and try again next year."

_So then if one chooses to reatreat, everyone fails, and if you decide to take it, but get it wrong, you'll remain a genin forever, _Naruto thought.

"Now, let's begin the tenth question," he continued. "Those that do not wish to take it may raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

_Damn it! What kind of question is it! If I we get it wrong, then we'll all be genin forever, but if I chose to avoid it… then Naruto-kun and Washi-kun will fail too… I… I don't want either… _Konayuki told herself as the hung her head, tears finally spilling over.

Meanwhile, Washi glanced out of the corner of his eye, his widened when he saw his team mate's tears landing on the test paper, tiny echoes coming through the room as she tried to hold her sobs.

_Konayuki-chan… If you won't raise your hand, then I will. Even if this means going against Naruto's will, or my promise to follow his orders, I won't let this test break you… _Washi told himself as he clenched his fist around a kunai, his hand at the breaking point as he steeled his will. _I swore back then that I wouldn't let anyone else I care for be hurt ever again. I intend to keep that promise._

At the same time, Naruto had these same thoughts, though on slightly different lines than Washi, even though he didn't know he was thinking the same thing.

_I don't care if I have to try again next time. If you don't want to do this, I won't force you, _Naruto told himself as he steeled his resolve for whatever happened.

At the same time, Hinata watched the exchange between Naruto and Konayuki, as well as from Washi to Konayuki, her heart sinking as she became conflicted.

_On the one hand… I want Naruto to stay… with me, but if he does… and he gets this question wrong, then he'll be a genin forever… _she told herself as she tried to calm down. _Either way… I don't know what to do…_

"I… I won't take it!" the genin sitting to Naruto's left said raising his hand. "I'm sorry… Gennai, Inoho…"

"No. 50, fail. 130, 111, also fail," a proctor announced.

After a few seconds, a pair of genin in the back rows began getting up as well, then headed out for the door, trying their best to support one another.

"Damn it!" another cursed as he got up to leave.

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"Sorry guys…"

"I quit."

"Me too."

As more genin began raising their hands to leave, Naruto preparing to let whater happens happen, Washi cast a glance to Konayuki and saw her shoulders shaking, which was only making things worse for everyone else.

_Why… Why aren't you raising your hand? _he asked himself. _Don't worry about me. I'm fine with waiting, but… if you won't… _he said as he began to rise from his seat. _Then I will…_

As Ibiki observed what the genin with a messenger hawk for a partner would do, another hand suddenly rose into the air on the other side of the room, tears streaming down its owners face as she continued to shake.

The next moment, before the proctor could write down Konayuki's number, her hand suddenly clenched into a fist.

"RAAAAAAAH!" she cried as she brought her fist down into the desk, a shockwave going through the room before she rose up and glared at Ibiki, the dust from her punch clearing to reveal a hole where her desk once was, gong all the way down to the basement three stories below.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE ME RUN AWAY, THEN YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" Konayuki growled, shaking the tears from her eyes as she was unintentionally leaking killing intent through the room. "I'LL _TAKE _THAT DAMNED TENTH QUESTION OF YOURS! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO TEAR THIS VILLAGE TO THE GROUND, BUT I _WON'T _LET MY FRIENDS DOWN! WE'RE GOING TO BECOME CHUNIN, NO MATTER WHAT!" she growled as she began stomping over toward Ibiki, the other proctors too shocked to do anything, while all the genin were frozen in place. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU, SO EVEN IF I HAVE TO TAKE YOU DOWN TOO, THEN I WILL! SO GIVE ME THAT TENTH QUESTION! I'LL RIP IT IN HALF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! YOU GOT ME!" she roared with narrow eyes, her breaths short as she slowly came off her blind fury.

"I'll ask you again," Ibiki said, apparently unaffected by the girl's fury. "Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit."

"I told you already…" Konayuki growled as she clenched her fist and brought it down into the wall, kicking up dust and debris. "I won't quit… no matter WHAT!" she growled as she glared at Ibiki, her fist hanging inside the new hole in the wall once the smoke cleared.

At the same time around the room, the other ninja steeled their resolve. If a girl on the verge of tears could continue on in the face of adversity, then why not they?

_This girl… even when pushed to the breaking point, she still stood up to me, _Ibiki thought as he looked to the hole in the floor, then the wall, and then to the room of now-confident genin ready to take his tenth question. _Seventy eight left… More than I expected. Stretching this any longer wouldn't make any difference, _he continued as he looked to the proctors, most nodding in approval while the rest were too stunned to do anything else.

"Good decisions. Now, to everyone still remaining…" Ibiki began, everyone on the edge of their seats. "I congratulate you on passing the First Exam."

" . . . Nani?" Konayuki asked, now completely off her blind fury.

**To be continued…**


	16. Chunin Selection Exams: Second

"To the 78 who remain, congratulations," Ibiki reminded, seeing as how everyone was too stunned to ask any questions.

However, after another minute of glancing to one another, the new _shortcuts_ in the room, and then back to the proctor, a familiar mop of pink hair shot up.

"Wait, what do you mean we already pass? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked, clearly not understanding this.

"Hahaha. There never _was _such a thing," he replied with a smile on his face, contradictory to his scars and previous attitude. "Well, I guess you could say that choosing to stay _was _the tenth question."

" . . . Nani?" Konayuki asked with her head tilted to the side, her hand still hanging in the new window.

"Hey! Then what were the first nine questions for? Were they pointless then!" Temari demanded.

"They were not pointless," Ibiki pointed out. "The fact is that they'd already served their intended purpose. To test your individual information gathering abilities, _that _is the purpose," he said, adopting an entirely different personality.

_He's suddenly changed personalities… _Washi stated with a neutral face, looking out the window to see Kensei perched on a branch and shrug his shoulders… or whatever a bird had in equivalence to a person's shoulder.

" . . . Information gathering?" Konayuki asked, still in the same pose she was a minute ago.

"First, as the rules explained, success on this test was based on the whole team doing well. This put pressure on each member not to mess things up for their teammates," the man explained. "But the questions on this test were not the types that a mere genin could answer. Because of that, I'm sure most of the people came to the same conclusion. To score the points needed to pass, you had to cheat. However, it wouldn't do any good to put out a test that no one knew the answers to, so we planted a few chunin who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd to help you guys out," he continued, two chunin from the crowd waving their hands to let everyone know who they were.

"Wait a minute… only two knew all the answers. Wouldn't that make an inconsistent number with the traditional three-man squad?" Naruto asked.

"While that may be true, it seems that one of the chunin who was su_pposed_ to be mixed into the crowd never showed up today," Ibiki stated, then turned his gaze to Washi. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

Washi simply responded in tongues. Since no one knew what he had said, there was no way to determine whether he was involved, or not, though him being singled out did raise a few questions as well as eyebrows.

"Of course, those that cheat poorly will fail," Ibiki said as he began undoing his bandana.

Anticipating what was going to happen, Naruto shunshined over to Konayuki's side and covered her eyes as he walked her back to her chair, keeping her eyes covered as Ibiki revealed what was underneath his bandanah; A scalp covered with scars, horrible burn marks, and screw holes. The obvious after-effects of tortue.

"In times, information is more important than life, and on missions and the battlefield, people will risk their lives to get their hands on it," he said leaning forward a bit so the genin could get a good look at what happened to those who "failed", if that was what his wording had implied.

_Hehe… It must be worse under those gloves… Of course, I wouldn't make the mistake of becoming a prisoner, _the bandaged Oto-nin thought. _Then again, I'm wrapped up like a mummy anyway, so my attire wouldn't have to change that much… Provided I get away from him in one piece._

"If the enemy or third party notices you, there is no guarantee the info will be accurate…" Ibiki said as he began putting his bandana on. At the same time, Naruto removed his hand from Konayuki's eyes and walked back to his seat. "I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for you comrades and for the village, so we had you gather information through theating. This clearly separated those that did not have the right… abilities," he said as he faltered for a moment, glancing to the holes in the floor(s) and wall.

" . . . I still don't understand the final question," Temari huffed.

Ibiki smiled uncharacteristically as he began folding his bandana behind his head once again. "The tenth question _was _the reason for this test."

"What do you mean?" Konayuki asked, now having calmed down to the point that it didn't even look like _she_ was the one who made those holes in the floor and wall.

"Let me explain. The tenth question was a "take it" or "not take it" decision. Obviously these were painful choises. Those of you who chose the latter fail along with their teammates. Those who choose to take it… could lose the chance to ever take the test again. A true leap of faith."

"Here is an example. Your mission is to steal a secret document. The amount of ninja, their capabilities, and everything else is completely unknown. There could be traps set all around you, so you are faced with the decision to accept the mission or not. Because you don't want to die… because eyou don't want your comrades hurt… can you avoid the dangerous mission?" he asked. "The answer is no. No matter what the danger, there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship, this is the needed ability to become a chuni captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line, who cling to the uncertain future of "There's always next year.", and then walk away from their chance, those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices don't have the right to become a chunin. Or at least that's how _I _feel."

"Ditto," Washi replied as he leaned back in his seat.

"Did I tell you could speak?" Ibiki asked.

"Did you tell me I could _not _speak?" Washi countered.

" . . . Well played genin. Well played indee-"

Ibiki's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a large burgundy cloth suddenly burst through the window which had been closed by the nearby proctor after the exam was concluded, only to get smashed now.

As shards of glass flew through the air, everyone ducking under their desks or throwing their arms over their heads to avoid getting cut, a pair of kunai were suddenly launched from the inside of the cloth before it unfurled itself.

_Geez… Not this one…_ Ibiki grumbled to himself.

"Listen up you brats, this ain't no time to be celebrating," Anko said as she appeared in all her glory. The banner behind her said **The Chunin Selection Exam's Sexiest Instructor: Anko Mitarashi**. "Listen up! I'm the examiner for the Second Exam, so follow me!" she shouted to the room, raising her right arm.

" . . . " was everyone's intelligent response.

"You're early…" Ibiki grumbled as he came out from around the curtain, Anko huffing in embarrassment. "Not to mention you almost killed one of the genin," he said pointing to the left side of the room.

"Eh?" Anko said as she followed Ibiki's finger. On the other end of it was an unfazed Washi, holding a piece of sharp, pointy glass the size of a baby's arm away from his face with two fingers.

"I think the irony in this is that I'd already opened that very same window," the brunette stated before chucking the piece of glass into the wall.

Anko just grumbled to herself before she turned her hazel-colored eyes onto the number of genin there.

"You must be getting old Ibiki. There are still 26 teams left and GOD DAMN!" she suddenly cried seeing the two massive holes in the room. "What the fuck happened _here_?"

" . . . There happened to be some outstanding genin this year," Ibiki answered, not wanting to get into details about how he was almost intimidated by a little girl. If she was even _remotely _related to Tsunade, he didn't want to make her angry.

"You know what, fine, forget it," she shrugged. "I'll at least cut them in half in the second test," she stated as she began to shake. "Ahhhhh… I'm getting excited now," she moaned, getting a rise out of the genin before looking back at them. "I'll explain everything once we've changed venues. For now, follow me," she ordered as she leapt out of the hole she made.

One of three holes admittedly, but that was beside the point.

After the remaining genin left the room, as did the proctors, Ibiki walked through the rooms and collected the tests, coming upon the silverette's test that made the additional escape routes in the room's layout. When he saw that it was a blank test, he chuckled at the prospect of someone like that taking the exams.

* * *

After a twenty minute trip across the village, the remaining 26 teams arrived at a large forest just outside of Konoha. However the difference between this forest and other forests was that it had a three-story tall chain link fence, gates with multiple locks and sealing tags to prevent entry, and numerous signs that told people, in summary, to "stay the fuck away". Oh, and the trees were twice the size and height of redwoods, and then after that there were sounds of Kami-knows-what coming from the forest depths.

After the remaining genin soaked this in for a few minutes, the purple-haired proctor finally cut them out of their gawking.

"Welcome to the stage for the Second Exam, Konoha Training Grounds 44, otherwise known as The Forest of death."

"So creepy…" Sakura cringed

"You'll soon find out just _why _this place is called The Forest of Death," Anko stated, a dark look in her eyes bordering on psychotic.

Meanwhile as Washi looked off into the forest, his Washigan peering into the darkness, Anko chucked a kunai at him to get his attention since he wasn't paying any. However, instead of dodging or getting cut by it, he simply caught it with the ring on the end of his kunai before holding it out to her.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I do believe your hand just slipped," Washi stated coyly as he held out Anko's kunai, acting as though she wasn't his sensei, which, was a good thing given the circumstances.

"Yeah… thanks…" Anko grunted taking her kunai back from his hand, then got back to the exam orientation. "Alright, now before the second exam, you'll be asked to sign some release forms… Oi! Shichika! Pass them out will ya?" she shouted to the booth.

When everyone's eyes turned to the booth by one of the gates, a very tall, lithe-muscled man yawned loudly before grabbing a stack of papers. As he passed out the papers, he looked up into the sky, watching the clouds for a minute before letting out a bored sigh.

"_*Sigh* _What a hassle," Shichika sighed as he began handing out forms, some of the kunoichi looking up at him with blushes on their faces, even the more serious ones unable to take their eyes off his rippling muscles and abs.

"Please teach me oh wise one!" Shikamaru pleaded as he suddenly stood before the man, then got on his hands and knees. "I will follow your teachings in whatever you ask. Just please teach me your simple ways."

"Shikamaru what the hell?" Ino cried out. Usually Shikamaru wasn't enthusiastic about _anything_, and to see him do a full 180 like this was a tremendous shock.

"Okay… Whatever the hell _that _was aside , " Anko stated looking at Shikamaru with a weird look on her face. "Before you can take part in this test, you have to sign these agreement forms. Since there will be deaths in this one, and if I didn't have you sign these, then it would be my responsibility, hehe."

The way she giggled at that part made most of the genin there pale.

"Anyway, after you sign these agreement forms, each team will check in at the booth behind me. Like at the beginning of the exams, if you don't come as a team, you aren't advancing, so now's the time to turn tail and run if you really want to," she explained holding up one of the release forms. "Now, I'll explain the second exam. Simply put, you will attempt the ultimate survival exercise."

"Survival… Man this sucks," Shikamaru grumbled, Ino having dragged him away from the kind of man he wanted to be when he grew up.

"First I'll explain the area in which it will take place," Anko explained as she pulled out a map. "Around the Konoha Training Grounds 44 are exactly 44 locked gates. Past those gates are a forest, river, and tower in the center. From said gates, the distance is about 10km. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons, jutsu, etc, you will all compete in a no rules scroll battle…" she said pulling out a white scroll, a dark look in her shadowed eyes.

"Scroll?" an Iwa-nin asked.

"Yes," she explained as she pulled out another scroll, this one black. "You will fight over these two scrolls, one "Heaven" and one "Earth". There are 78 people here, meaning that between the 26 teams, 13 will get the Heaven Scroll, and the other half will get the Earth Scroll. To pass this test, you must make it to the tower with both scrolls in tow," she said holding them together for emphasis.

"So then thirteen teams will lose their scrolls, guaranteeing that at _least _half will fail," Naruto stated.

"Yes, but there's a time limit. The Second Exam will last 120 hours, exactly five days," Anko added.

"Five days?" Ino cried in a mad panic.

"What about food!" Choji cried as pieces of the chips in his mouth flew through the air.

"You're on your own in that regard," Anko answered curtly. "The forest is full of food. Just watch out for the man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, savage beasts, poisonous plants, quicksand, hungry birds, scavengers, the carnivorous leeches, and you'll be just fine."

At that time the genin paled further as at least eight things that could potentially kill them were named.

"That being said, all 13 teams passing is not likely," Anko bega. "As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. This area will be crawling with enemies, so you won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail by losing their scroll… Some will die from the harshness of the course. Others exposure, dehydration, oh, and let's not forget _good old _predation."

"Natural selection at work. I like it," Washi said as he read over his form.

"Why the hell do you have to be so morbid!" Sakura screamed.

"Now, I'll talk about what will disqualify you," she began. "First: Those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit will be automatically disqualified. If you aren't in the tower doors within 120 hours from the beginning of the test on the dot, you'll have to just turn back. Second: Those who lose a teammate or have a teammate killed will be disqualified. As a rule, there is no quitting in the middle of the test. You'll be in the forest for five days, whether you like it or not. Finally, you must not look inside the scrolls until you make it to the tower interior."

"What happens if you do?" Sasuke asked.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does," Anko quipped. "A chunin will be asked to handle classified information, so this will be a test of your trustworthiness."

Anko gave the remaining genin a few minutes to digest that all before finishing up.

"Anyway, that'll be all for the explanations. Exchange three release forms for one scroll, then select a gate of your choosing and get ready to start. Oh, and one last piece of advice."

Some of the genin leaned forward aiming for whatever help they could get.

"Try not to die."

* * *

As the genin began grouping together and contemplating whether to continue or not, some moving forward to make exchanges for scrolls, Team Anko, though they wouldn't say so openly, grouped together to discuss their own plans.

"Konayuki, are you ready for this?" Naruto asked.

"Hai," Konayuki replied.

"Washi? Do you think _you're_ ready for this?" Naruto asked, Konayuki looking up at the Maniwa-nin and awaiting his answer as well.

"Heh. Are you kidding me?..." Washi asked as he rolled a smoke bomb in his hand before tossing it into the air and letting it drop at his feet. The next moment it went off, covering him in a veil of smoke, causing the other participants to look over and wonder exactly _why _someone would set a smoke bomb off then, and on themselves. When the smoke cleared, he was wearing his Maniwa-nin uniform, causing eyebrows to raise. "I was _born _ready," he finished as he pulled his chain from his sleeve, twisting one end around his arm while spinning the other lazily, innocently whistling a little tune as he did so.

At that moment the genin recognized that as the chain that had abducted the two "genin" from before, recognizing his yellow-ish eyes before landing on the blond beside him, some recognizing the blue as well.

"You! You're the freak in the bird costume!" Sasuke shouted as he pointed a finger out him.

"For the hundredth time, it's bird _outfit,_" the Maniwa-nin grumbled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sheesh, get your facts straight."

"Guys, lets get our forms swapped out for scrolls and get to our gate. I don't want us to be rushed," Naruto stated holding the three signed forms in his hand.

Sasuke could only leer at the three's backs as they left, completely ignoring him as they made their way to get the scrolls. All three of them knew that there would be killing, and that there would also be no way for them to know which team was holding which scroll, or even who was holding it.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

A half hour later after the explanation, the jounin on standby began unlocking the chains on the gates and removing the seals on the gates. Team Anko had chosen Gate 12, which was ironic when you thought about all the sets of 12 in their lives. 12 Perfected Deviant Blades. 12 Maniwa Ninja Corps Heads.

Well, it was only two sets of twelve, but still sort of ironic.

"The second test of the Chunin Exam begins… NOW!" Anko shouted, the sound of twenty six gates opening simultaneously as the twenty six teams rushed headfirst into what would be a premature grave for some.

* * *

Into the second morning of the exam, Team Anko hadn't encountered anyone, or anything. It was fortunate since while Naruto was on watch, Konayuki and Washi could get the sleep they needed and none have to worry about leeches or something, but bad because they hadn't found another team, and they really needed that scroll.

A couple hours after a humble breakfast of rations, the group of three made their way through the forest before Washi suddenly had to stop, saying he had to take care of business before heading off into the brush.

A few minutes passed, and Naruto was beginning to think that something had happened, but to allay their fears, probably the only eagle-emulating figure in Konoha came back through the brush, adjusting his hakama as he came out.

"Man that felt good," Washi sighed as he walked back into the clearing from the group. However, he soon had to dodge out of the way as Konayuki swung her bo staff at him. "What the hell? I'm on your side!"

"Where's Washi? I know for a fact that you _aren't_ the real one," Konayuki growled as she swung her staff over her head before bringing the point level. "Now drop that henge before I _make _you."

"Oh so you saw through my trick did you?" 'Washi' stated before transforming into a Ame-nin wearing bandages and a breathing mask over his face, his outfit reminiscent to a straightjacket with both his shadowed eyes visible. "How'd you find out?"

"Your henge was lousy for one," Konayuki stated. "I may seem a little ditsy at times, and maybe even unattentive, but even _I _know that Washi wouldn't wear his kunai holster on his thigh in plain sight."

"So there _is _more to you than just a pretty face," the un-named ame-nin stated. "Well then I can just cut to the chase. My teammates have your fine feathered friend, and if you don't want to be fitting him for a body bag, you'll hand over your scroll."

"Oh I don't think you're in any position to talk," a voice said from behind him.

The next moment, a pair of ame-nin, now beaten and bloodied, were thrown into the clearing completely wrapped in ninja wire like a pair of hogs. When the three looked to the side, they saw Washi walking out of the foliage, adjusting his hakama on his waist as he tossed the two's breathing masks in his hand.

"What? How'd you escape?" the ame-nin demanded.

"Trade secret," Washi stated as he withdrew the two breathing masks he'd clearly taken from the two unconscious ame-nin and stashed them in his sleeves. "But enough semantics. You were just threatening my team for the scroll we have in exchange for my life were you? Well what will you do now?" he asked with a dark gleam in his eye.

The un-named ame-nin was about to answer, but Konayuki's weighted bo staff suddenly came down over his head, sending him to the ground.

* * *

Five minutes of senseless violence later, mostly from Washi for the Ame-bastards attacking him while he was taking care of business, the three walked away with the Earth Scroll they needed to advance to the prelims. Since they lucked out like that, they could focus all their efforts into making it to the relative safety of the tower.

"Washi, I know you were angry at them for interrupting you, but did you really have to take their equipment and clothes?" Konayuki asked as Washi had the aforementioned items in a pack over his shoulder.

"Hey, they interrupted me in one of man's most sacred rituals. Of course I'm going to get pissed," Washi said juggling the three's breathing masks in one hand. _Lousy fuckers. They could've at least waited until I was_ finished_ before jumping me._

"Speaking of which, you seem to be paying a lot of attention to those breathers," Naruto stated. "Why the interest?"

"The real question is why _not_?" Washi asked. "Think about it. If you were performing a mission at sea, and you got sucked into an undertow, wouldn't you want something like this? It could save your life, and I don't see anything like this in Konoha."

"Fine, keep them. But be sure to clean them before using them," Naruto sighed. He too was familiar with the practice of removing weapons and occasionally clothing from defeated enemies, but seeing it from a third-person perspective made it seem a little wrong. This was also evidence that Washi had rubbed off on Hagetaka.

"Don't worry you guys, once I toss these in some boiling water and set them out to dry, you'll each be getting one. I mean, honestly, why would I need three of the same mask?" Washi stated.

"Arigato, Washu-kun," Konayuki said in thanks with a smile. Like any girl she liked getting gifts, even if they were strange and/or not-girly.

"So it's Washi-_kun _now, huh?" Washi asked with a small smile. "I didn't think we were such good friends," he said playfully throwing an arm over her shoulder, only for the two of them to blush slightly, Konayuki nervously tapping her fingers together.

"Save the chit-chat for later. I don't want to sleep on the forest floor another night in the open, so let's get going," Naruto said as he started running forward. He didn't want to sound mean, but it was the cold-cut truth. He didn't want to sleep in a place where someone could get lucky and slit your throat in your sleep.

"Okay," Konayuki said running behind Naruto as Washi lifted his arm from her, a slight blush still on both their faces before they shook it off.

"I personally have no qualms with this, but, you're the team leader," Washi said as he ran forward too.

* * *

"Hey guys! The tower is in sight!" Konayuki said from her perch a few hors later, the dark red tower just visible from the distance.

"_Shhhhh. Keep your voice down," _Naruto shushed from his perch. _"There could still be enemy ninja out here, and we aren't out of the woods yet."_

"_Good one," _Washi chuckled.

"_Oh. Oops," _Konayuki amended, rubbing the back of her hear bashfully.

The next moment there was a rustling sound in the bushes down by Washi, his guard instantly going up before something leapt up at him.

"Yow!" Washi cried as he brought out his chain from the seal on his arm and held it taught out in front of him with all his strength at arms length, a large tiger inches from making him its next meal while it tried to claw at him.

"Washi!" Konayuki cried.

Naruto leapt down at the tiger and withdrew the fuma shuriken from his own seal, spinning it in his hand as he aimed it at the beast's spinal cord. At the last moment, the beast gave up on trying to eat Washi and leapt out of the way just in time to avoid the strike.

"Washi are you okay?" Konayuki asked as she leapt down to his side to make sure he was okay, helping him lean against a tree. The next moment she gasped at the sight of blood flowing down his right arm from a deep cut in his bicep.

"Don't worry, I'm, _ngh,_ fine," Washi panted out as he gripped his arm to stop the bleeding, trying not to cry out in pain. "Just got a little sloppy is all. Uh… Konayuki?"

Where there once stood/kneeled a caring kunoichi, was now replaced with an _infuriated _kunoichi, her KI so intense that the air around here was practically turning red.

Meanwhile, while Naruto was spinning his fuma shuriken menacingly while leaking KI, trying to force the beast to retreat, only to find no such luck as he kept himself between it and his two teammates. At the moment it was about to pounce however, the air suddenly became even thick with KI, causing the two to turn their eyes to the back of the group.

Naruto recognized this sight from before in Yu no Kuni, but noticed that her reaction was a lot more severe.

_Maybe it's an Itezora thing with people they really _like, Naruto thought, having noticed the way the two of them would act around one another. _Given her superhuman strength, it's believable._

"You… mother… fucking… piece of SHIT!" Konayuki growled with her hands clenched as she glared at the large beast, her eyes narrowed as she withdrew her bo staff from her side. "I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A RUG!" she roared as she ran at him, screaming like a berserker as the lunged at the tiger and swinging her staff into its side, the sound of ribs breaking before it was sent crashing to the side.

While Konayuki continued to fight the large beast that had assaulted Washi, Naruto went over to his side and pulled out some gauze, using it along with some ninja wire to stop the bleeding.

"We'll have to get this looked at when we get to the tower," Naruto said as he bound the wound.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was under the assumption that I was incapable of deciding that for myself," Washi growled sarcastically.

"Hey, relax, alright," Naruto said trying to calm him down. "Why don't we all just calm down, okay?"

"I was attacked by a raging tiger! I have every _right _to be upset!" he hissed. "On a similar note, what's with her? I've never seen Konayuki act so bloodthirsty before," he said now completely calm as he pointed to the silver-haired girl as she broke the tiger's leg with her staff.

"She's… a little overprotective," Naruto said scratching his cheek.

"I see…" Washi said as he watched Konayuki break the beast's jaw with her bare hands before kicking it into the side of a large boulder, several cracking sounds echoing through the forest before it fell to the ground in a pool of its own blood. "You think she'll let me make that into a rug? I've kinda always wanted a tiger skin rug, and that thing _was _pretty big. Think I could make a pretty big rug out of it."

"Really? Of all the things you could ask, you ask _that_?" Naruto asked.

"Okay guys _*pant* _I killed _*wheeze* _the savage beast," Konayuki said as she came over, getting a little too into the beating. "Ah! Washi!" she cried as she suddenly went over to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Washi grunted as he got to his feet, clenching and unclenching his right hand. "Just have a little muscle tear. I can take care of it when we get to the tower."

"Come on. I'll help you up," Konayuki said picking him up in her arms bridal style as though he weighed no more than a feather.

"Um… only my arm is injured… I can still walk," he argued.

"No buts mister," she scolded, Naruto dragging the beast onto a storage scroll before sealing it away anyway. "You're coming with me and that's final."

"Aren't we going to the same place?" he asked, her answer being to head to the tower with Naruto through the trees. "_*sigh* _Never mind. I'll stay."

"Think about it this way," Naruto consoled as they leapt through the trees. "If anyone sees you like this, at least you can say you'll be getting tiger skin rug out of it."

"That's not what I'm upset about," Washi pouted as the group bound through the trees.

* * *

The group arrived a couple hours later, reportedly right behind the teams from Oto, as well as the Suna team with Gaara at the lead.

Upon arrival they were confronted with a riddle about heaven and earth. After the little "ritual" they'd completed before the exams, finding a use for the two scrolls was simple enough. When they were opened at the same time, Naruto and Konayuki were surprised to see Iruka from the ninja academy there to greet them.

The teacher however nearly had a conniption when he was told that they were attacked by one of the beasts in the forest on their way there. Almost two seconds later, a pair of nurses accompanied by a doctor came in and loaded the boy onto the stretcher, the doctor rolling the boy's sleeve up since the outfit itself looked like it took a lot of effort to make, and it wasn't so dire a situation that he'd have to tear it away.

While their friend was in the operating room situated below the tower for such occasions, Naruto and Konayuki asked around for Anko from the jounin present at the tower. However, they were told that Anko might not be able to meet up with them them due to injurues.

They didn't say anymore than that, and Naruto immediately knew that something was up. It didn't take a genius to know that by the way they were withholding details about what had happened, that something was up. While it was only a hunch, he figured that the team from Oto were at least linked in some way, given how they'd openly attacked Kabuto like that.

If the opportunity arose, he would dispose of one, if not more, of the Oto-nin during the exams should he be given the opportunity. Ninja were _supposed _to die in these exams, and one ninja killing one from another village wasn't unheard of.

Of course, he'd have to discuss this with his team behind closed doors. Thankfully during the break before the exams started, he'd read up on how to make Silencing Tags, so when he got the group back together he'd be able to discuss things with his team. Konayuki he would have the hardest time convincing, since she wasn't one to kill without a very good reason for it. Washi on the other hand, well, he wouldn't order the guy to kill one of the Oto-nin should the opportunity arise, but he seemed to actually understand what it meant to be a ninja unlike some of the kids in the academy he was with. Knowing him, he'd probably kill them even if he wasn't asked to.

The surgery to fix the damage to Washi's arm was completed just short of an hour. It would've taken longer, had they taken the time to drug the muscles with pain killers, but Washi just told them to hurry up and fix the damage so he wouldn't have to worry about missing the exams. After twenty or so stitches were placed over the cut and pulled it back together, and medical jutsu were used to repair some of the muscle damage, he only needed to be held in the medical bay for about a day to get used to the blood they had to give him.

The team had made it close to the end of the second day, giving them at least three days to rest before the exams continued. It was mainly due to the fact that the time in the Forest of Death was minimized that they came out relatively unscathed.

Given that they had close to three days to rest, it would be just enough time for Washi to recover before continuing in the exam. While Washi was asked to at the least stay in the hospital for the next three days, Naruto and Konayuki were allowed to stay with him, provided the other beds weren't needed.

With that being said and done, what would they do in a tower in the middle of a forest for three days?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**It now seems that the now-complete Team Anko has made it through The Forest of Death, and is on their way to the 3rd exam. Some injury was to be expected, and in retrospect, the reason that ninja in the Naruto world travel through the trees is probably to prevent stuff like **_**that **_**from happening.**

**Of course there are still the leeches that will suck you dry in five minutes, so maybe the ground _would_ actually be safer.**


	17. Chunin Selection Exams: Third Prelims

**Holy shit 23,441 words. I'm pretty sure that's the longest chapter so far.**

* * *

The three days came and went relatively quickly.

During the third day, two more teams came in with some needing medical attention, so Naruto and Konayuki were asked to move to one of the barracks. While a medical ward was important for anyone who frequented Training Ground 44, no one saw enough of a reason to have a larger medical ward, some actually thinking it would never have to be used.

But, that's civilians for you. They'll think that they understand stuff that they don't just to try and make themselves better than the ninja. Especially the younger ones who could easily kill them. Of course civilian children didn't know that killing was a requirement for being a ninja, hence why most didn't live past the first six months of their active field careers.

That aside, Konayuki visited Washi everyday despite that they were only separated by a few meters. This elicited a few glares since the others that were in the medical ward didn't have pretty girls visiting them. Of course, a little KI from the Maniwa-nin quickly silenced their griping, and he was able to enjoy the onigiri that Konayuki brought him in peace.

That aside, with the protein grafting to help replace the muscle cells that the tiger scraped off, Washi could potentially be back to full strength by the final day. However, he was urged that if he felt any discomfort in his right arm where the tear was, that he drop out and receive immediate medical attention. He was lucky that they didn't hold him back for such a severe cut in the first place.

But, what can you do? Ninja will be ninja.

* * *

During the fourth day of the second exam, an ANBU in a cat mask came by to the team's barracks, Washi being moved to Team Anko's room for the meeting since it was important. The woman in question had purple hair and a katana strapped to her back, and she said that she was a friend of Anko's who'd been sent to help them in her place.

Before they could ask what had happened to Anko, their suspicions about something happening to her being confirmed, the woman known as Neko during ANBU duty simply told them she couldn't tell them, but that she'd be fine and would be able to help them later.

Since she _did _have pressing duties though, she was able to leave a set of elemental manipulation training scrolls with them to work on for that day and tomorrow before the exam.

Naruto received a scroll on Futon, Suiton, and Raiton. Konayuki received a scroll on Futon, Suiton, and Hyouton theory. Washi on the other hand received a Futon and Katon scroll.

The reason Naruto didn't receive a Hyouton theory scroll was because his chakra paper didn't show the presence of ice chakra in his system, whereas with Konayuki, who'd lived on Mount Odori in the Ezo region, considered one of the most dangerous regions in all of Japan due to the year-long freezing conditions, did.

The Wind Release exercises consisted of grinding two currents of wind chakra against one another like a pair of scissors, creating a fine point in order to cut a leaf in two. Futon chakra was rare in Konoha, and slightly less rare in Suna, while being practically nonexistent elsewhere. As the leaf exercise demonstrated, Futon chakra could be used to increase the cutting power of bladed weapons, as well as dealing short to mid-range cutting and slashing damage, even if the user's attack didn't directly connect.

The Water Release exercises were certainly interesting for Naruto and Konayuki, since water was one of the more versatile elements. Basic water manipulation consisted of either manipulating water already present, or creating water from their own chakra, the latter more difficult than the prior due to the obvious ease of using water already present. Since water was _literally _the most fluid of all the elements, and was able to conform to any shape and limited to none, it could be more easily shaped into different jutsu than most other elements.

The Lightning Release exercises consisted of generating lightning through increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, generating electricity. The primary use of Raiton was to imbue it into blade weapons much like with Futon, but with the added bonus of being able to pierce targets through fast movement and create massive damage. If that didn't work, Raiton chakra could still cause paralysis by overloading the nervous system, thus giving the user a chance to get a potentially fatal strike in during their opponent's paralysis. However, raiton chakra couldn't move as fast as real lightning, its speed being based around the user's control exclusively. The real trick came to finding the right frequency to vibrate the chakra to produce lightning, since each person's chakra "wavelength" was different.

The Fire Release exercises consisted of Washi increasing his chakra's temperature. Katon chakra was actually pretty common in Konoha, making the research done on it almost infaliable. Fire jutsu were highly destructive, but were also big chakra-eaters unless the person could properly manipulate their element. Most fire jutsu were projectile-type exclusively, since the only way to actually make and release it was to increase the temperature of the chakra inside your lungs and release it, igniting it once it hit _open _air. Otherwise, a kekkei genkai was needed.

The scroll on Ice Release contained mostly theories that were mostly half-right, room intentionally left in the scroll so those experimenting with Hyouton that did not possess a kekkei genkai could take down notes and hopefully refine the information through trial and error, mainly because people with compound affinities were a rarity in the first place. According to the notes, Hyouton training mixed Futon and Suiton, hence the reason for the two being combined to make Hyouton. Futon's contributing qualities were to move the air through water manipulated with Suiton training, and adding chakra to lower the temperature of the water to the point that it would either frost over or freeze. It was also noted that those who performed Hyouton jutsu without a kekkei genki could only create ice at the best ease with ice present, or just with a lot of water in the air. Also, non kekkei-genkai users couldn't generate ice capable of withstanding fire jutsu, and it wasn't as strong either.

Aside from elemental control, which the team doubted they'd be able to simply _master _before the next stage of the exams, but at the least get a grasp onto it, they were also given a scroll on chakra control in general, such as balancing a leaf on their forehead, kunai and shuriken on their fingertips, or using chakra at the point of the index finger to balance on the tip of a kunai with their body's weight pressed down onto it, along with a few others.

* * *

During the fifth day, the last day before the second exams ended and the third began, Team Anko settled into some last-minute training before the next round. Nothing too strenuous, but just something that would help occupy their time.

Since the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu only required a cross ram sign and no chakra control, Washi was able to learn this no problem, thus making Team Anko the first All Kage Bunshin ninja squad in Konoha's history. Or at least to their knowledge anyway. However, that would need to be made official first, and there were differences in how long each member of Team Anko could maintain the technique, and with how many clones.

Like with anyone from the outside world who came to the Elemental Nations through whatever means were possible, people like Shichika, Nanami, Togame, Konayuki, and others seemed to show great aptitude in terms of developing their chakra pools, since the land itself seemed to provide chakra to the user on a greater scale. Chakra still existed on the other side, but not in _nearly _the same, vast quantities that the Elemental Nations did.

Washi was easily able to maintain ten clones, but only for a couple hours before his chakra reserves ran dry, while Naruto and Konayuki could easily create a couple hundred, but still feel a little exhausted afterwards. It appeared that the number of clones created and the amount of time they'd last were inadvertently related to one another. Fewer clones could be created for longer, while hordes of clones could he maintained in short bursts.

Given his relationship to the Kyuubi, or his Uzumaki descent, Naruto's chakra reserves were at Kage-level, though control was the only problem. Having such massive amounts of chakra and controlling it was like trying to funnel a flood through a straw. Konayuki, being as powerful as she was, despite her clan's standards, was probably Jounin-level with her chakra reserves, and since she didn't get as exhausted as everyone else during chakra exhaustion, she could still put up a good fight even without chakra. Washi was chunin level at the moment, but with all the chakra exercises he'd been performing, he'd easily be able to reach Jounin-level with a few more years of training, if not months.

Naruto was aware that the Densetsu no Sannin, or Three Legendary Ninja, all possessed Kage-level chakra, along with Kage-level control. However this was probably due to all their years of experience if nothing else.

While the three of them possessed fairly high chakra reserves, mainly due to their seriousness in their training, their chakra control was still a bit iffy. Surprisingly, while possessing the least chakra out of the three, Washi had some of the best control, possibly from being as composed as he was. On the opposite side of the coin, Naruto understood that jinchuriki often had poor control due to how _much _they had to control, unless they either trained for many years, or their biju weren't fucking up with their control.

Hypothetically, it made sense that the lower the number the tails on their biju, the better control the jinchuriki would have, while with biju of higher number tails, control would be harder to obtain.

While there technically wasn't any real way of _measuring _a person's chakra pool, during that last day of training with chakra manipulation, Naruto could tell that his and the other's control was improving, if only slightly.

The three of them had been able to cut a leaf with wind chakra after a few hours of practice, though the cut wasn't as clean as they'd like to admit. Naruto and Konayuki were able to keep a coin on the surface of a glass of water for a decent amount of time, though it was impossible to exert such control from a distance without a kekkei genkai, meaning that physical proximity to the water was needed. Naruto on the other hand was able to generate enough of an electric charge to give a person a light shock, equivalent to rubbing their feet against the carpet, which was actually the check point of the Raiton exercises to see that it was working. Konayuki had been able to lower the temperature of a glass of water a bit, and surprisingly enough, it was more satisfying to drink than by using regular ice. Washi had been able to keep a leaf from being burned to the edges after the center was lit, but still maintain the flame after a few hours. Later he practiced holding a fire in the palm of his hand after the source of fuel had burned out by using chakra as a substitute.

The only reason they didn't use kage bunshin for their training was because only Naruto at the moment was the only one who had the reserves needed to maintain a large number of clones to make the practice practical. That and because they needed to have enough to work with tomorrow.

* * *

The final day came about, and the surviving genin assembled in a large room with a set of rafters high above the floor. On the far wall was what looked like two jumbo screen TVs, and between them on a platform was a giant set of arms wearing fishnet arm guards whose hands were forming the ram seal.

In total there were eight teams. One team from Suna, another from Oto, and Konoha's "Rookie 12" as well Kabuto's team, and the team led by Lee. In total there were twenty four genin. The number was _definitely _cut down from before.

"First off, congratulations are in order for passing the second test," Sarutobi said from the front of the room. Behind him were a the individual team's jounin sensei, as well as the proctors from the second test. Naruto and Konayuki were immediately saddened when they saw that Anko wasn't there to see the efforts of her training pay off. However, Washi silently pointed out the cameras across the room, and suggested that they just show her the footage later.

"Sasuke-kun's team passed too!" Ino squealed.

"_Kami, what does she see in that guy?" _Konayuki grumbled to herself.

"_Your team isn't too bad. Maybe they were lucky, but as long as my team is around, getting any farther than this is impossible,"_ Gai whispered to Kakashi. It wasn't threateningly, but backed by the faith he held in his team. _"Since from now on it's all about real combat ability. But, when it comes to youth there are both sweet times and sour times. Eh, Kakashi?"_

"_Huh? You say something?" _Kakashi asked a minute later.

_Damn you and your too-cool-for-school attitude! _Gai cursed to himself, seeing as how Kakashi didn't even hear his great speech.

In the crowd, Lee looked enthusiastic, while Neji seemed to be trying to evaluate Sasuke's skills. At the same time, the spiky-haired oto-nin, along with the bandaged oto-nin and who would appear to be their jounin sensei were evaluating sensei as well, the latter differently from the two prior.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test, so shut up and scrape the gunk outta those ears of yours!" Ibiki growled.

"Thank you for the… eloquent introduction," Sarutobi stated. "Now, before I explain the Third Exam, there is something I'd like you all to know concerning the _true _reason for this exam."

This statement caused the rookie genin to look at Sarutobi questioningly and think along the same lines. _True reason?_

"Answer me this. Why do we have all the alliance countries taking this exam together? The reason is, "To promote friendship among the countries." and "To raise the level of shinobi." However, I don't want you to be confused about it's true meaning. This exam is…" he said taking a blow from his pipe, the suspense building before he spoke again. "To replace war among the allied countries. If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought one another over who would rule. In order to prevent such wasteful fighting, this stage that these countries chose for battle was made. In other words, the Chunin Selection Exams."

"Why the hell do we have to do that crap?" Kiba demanded. "Isn't this for deciding who becomes a chunin?"

"It is a fact that this exam decied which shinobi have what it takes to become a chunin," Sarutobi answered. "However this exam has another side to it, where each country's shinobi risk their own life to protect their land's prestige. Watching this third exam will be leaders and influencial individuals from many countries who make up the clients of the shinobi. Also, leaders of the countries who have genin participating in the final round of these exams will _also _be invited to watch each of your battles."

"If the strength of the country is made clear, that country will naturally receive more clients, and conversely, if the country is seen as weak, it will _lose _clients instead. All this will signal to potential enemies that, "Our village has this much power." so it will sent a political message to the outsiders."

"Hold on! Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?" Sakura demanded.

While Iruka could only sigh at the fangirls' naivety, Sarutobi continued speaking.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village, while in turn the strength of the village is also the strength of its shinobi. And the true strength of a shinobi can only be born _through _life-risking battle. Anything short of that, and you would always have reason to participate. This exam is a place to see each country's strength and show it off. If lives weren't at risk, then such a display would hold no meaning, and that is why those that have come before you have fought in the exam for this dream that is meaningful."

"But then why do you say stuff about "friendship"?" Tenten asked.

"I said in the beginning that I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this test," Sarutobi answered. "By losing life and establishing balance, this is the shape of friendship in the world of the shinobi. But, before we begin the Third Exam, I must tell you one more thing. This is not just a mere test… This is also a life-risking battle with your dreams and country's prestige on the line."

"Actually *_cough_*" a sick-looking jounin said as he suddenly appeared before him. "I apologize Hokage-sama, but as the referee for the Third Exams, will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate, to continue in your place."

"By all means," the old man replied, stepping off the stage while the sick-looking jounin stood at the front of the room.

"Hello, I am Hayate, proctor for this exam like I have said," he explained facing everyone, looking like he had a "foot in the grave" at all times. "However, before we being, there is something I'd like you do to. To summarize, the event occurring here will be a preliminary for the real third test to decide who will participate in the main event."

"Preliminary?" Naruto asked.

"Why aren't all the genin gathered here allowed to participate in this _main event_?" Washi asked.

"Well… Because the first and second exam did not meet their respective quota for removal this year, we have too many people remaining…" Hayate explained slowly. "According to regulations, we must have a preliminary round to reduce the number of potential candidates for the final test. As hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be guests at the third test from many countries, and their time is valuable."

The next moment he fell into a coughing fit, lasting a few minutes as Naruto looked at him warily.

_This guy… He's ill, but stronger than he looks. Still, it would be surprising if he were as strong as Nee-chan, _Naruto mused. _Plus, this guy looks even _more _ill than her._

"Umm… So anyway, those who are not feeling well enough to fight further may move forward at the end of this explanation, and be allowed to quit the exams, since we will be starting the preliminary soon after," Hayate explained.

A minute later, the silver-haired teen from earlier, Kabuto Yakushi, raised his hands to quit.

"Kabuto-san?" Konayuki asked.

"Ummm… You're Kabuto Yakushi from Konoha right?" Hayate asked as he looked over his clipboard. "Very well, you may now leave. As for the rest of you, you may raise your hand based on your own judgment. Just because one person quits doesn't mean the other members can't advance."

"Why are you quitting Kabuto-san?" Sakura sked.

"Sorry… but I'm pretty beat up. I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear since that little… mishap, before the first test. Now that we're risking our lives… Well I'm just not in the best shape to continue," Kabuto said as he headed out.

At the same time with Team 7, it looked like there was a bit of a disagreement, and for some reason Sasuke was grasping at the left side of his neck. At the same time, there was discussion amongst those at the front of the room, and Naruto could've sword he heard them say Sasuke's name. Washi confirmed it when he figured where Naruto's thoughts were, since he could read lips, and said he'd teach him later if he wanted.

"Um… Okay, let's begin the Third Exam Preliminary," Hayate stated. "This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You'll basically fight as though this were a real life confrontation. Since we have a total of 23 competitors, we will conduct eleven matches before we decide how to handle the extra genin. *_cough_* From there, the winners will advance to the main event."

"There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If you don't want to die, then quickly acknowledge your surrender. However, when I decide that the winner has been clearly established, since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of casualties, either I or one of the other jounin present will jump in and stop the match ourselves. Attempt to resist, and we will use force to subdue you."

The next moment he pointed to the top of the room, pointing to one of the large TVs in the wall.

"Now, what will control your destinies in this exam will be _that _electric score board. It will show names selected randomly to determine the fights, the first of which will now be determined. I ask that you all move to the rafter above the field before the match is announced. You will then be called down to the field."

As the large scoreboard began to shuffle through the names, those gathered eyed the scoreboard as it shuffled through the names. After everyone was grouped into their own groups, the random flashing of names stopped.

**Shikamaru Nara  
vs  
Kin Tsuchi**

"Right off the bat? Man, what a drag," Shikamaru moaned as he made his way down the rafters.

"He can control shadows. Watch out-"

"Pft. I won't fall for such a stupid jutsu," the oto-kunoichi now identified as Kin spat, interrupting her bandaged comrade.

"Man this sucks," Shikamaru groaned. "Plus it's tough fighting a girl."

"Then I'll end it quickly," she quipped.

"Don't lose Shikamaru!" Ino cried out.

"First match between Shikamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi…" Hayate paused as he waited to see if anyone wanted to surrender. "Please begin."

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted as he formed the rat seal. The next moment his shadow began to stretch from where it lay across the ground heading straight for his opponent.

"A one-trick pony, pft," Kin spat. "As long as I watch your shadow, I have nothing to fear!" she shouted as she dodged out of the way, throwing two senbon which Shikamaru dodged. It was revealed by the sounds they made that there were bells on the ends.

"That's an old trick…" Shikamaru grunted as he remained standing. "Next you'll throw one with a bell and one without, then I react to the sound and dodge the first one, but not the second. Right?"

"You sure like to talk!" Kin spat as she jerked her head back.

_Just avoid the projectiles. Knowing the trick makes it easy, _Shikamaru thought.

**Clink-Clink**

_What? Behind me? _Shikamaru thought as he turned around, seeing the bells responding to nearly-invisible ninja wire. _Damn, a distraction!_

"Too late!" Kin growled as she threw three more senbon, all of them connecting with his left arm before he rolled back to lessen the force. "If I dodge your shadow, there's nothing you can do. Now to finish you," she said as she took out three more senbon, only to suddenly stiffen. _What? My body…_

"There… It took a little doing, but I finally got you," Shikamaru grunted as he got to his feet.

"What are you talking about? I don't see your shadow anywhere!" Kin cried.

"You mean you haven't noticed yet?" Shikamaru asked as Kin looked down. "A string at that height… doesn't make a shadow," he said as the two lines across the floor thickened and waved about. "I can lengthen, shrink, and freely control my own shadow. Thouth there _is _a limit."

_The shadow is getting fatter and fatter… Damn, so this wasn't the shadow of the string, _Kin cursed as the two thin bands began expanding until she and the Nara boy were connected.

The next moment Shikamaru reached into his tool pouch for a shuriken, Kin doing the same as the two faced off.

"Are you stupid? Both of us will do the same movements. If you attack you'll get hurt too," Kin cried as she felt her body move on its own.

"I know that."

"You aren't…"

"We'll keep throwing shuriken to see how long we can last!" Shikamaru quipped as he let his sail through the air, Kin's doing the same by default.

"Fool! Don't…" Kin cried out as her opponent's shuriken came at her.

The next moment they both leaned back to dodge, Kin's head hitting the wall and knocking her out while Shikamaru braced himself with his hands.

"If you're a shinobi, then fight with knowledge of your surroundings. Even if we move the same, the distance to the wall behind us was different," Shikamaru lectured as he got to his feet.

"Winner by knockout, Shikamaru Nara," Hayate announced as two medic-nin took the downed kunoichi out on a stretcher for the concussion she probably got.

While the Konoha-nin either cheered for Shikamaru's victory or nodded in approval, the bandaged oto-nin could only shake his head in apathy.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha  
vs  
Yoroi Akado**

As the two made their ways down to the arena floor, the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood on end as the Uchiha avenger walked past him.

_This feeling, it's like the Poison of Shikizaki's Deviant Blades, but more… natural… _Naruto mused to himself. _While I doubts he actually has such a weapon on himself, he could be "tainted" in any number of ways._

At the same time, the masked jonin Kakashi glanced at Naruto before paying attention to the match once more. _Hmmm. That's the boy who Shichika trained, _he mused to himself, resisting the urge to rub his ass after it had been violated so. _He seemed to stiffen when Sasuke walked past him, almost as if he knew something was up. Still, his collar is up at all times, so there isn't any way he could've _seen _the cursemark._

When the two faced off against one another, a dark gleam shining in Yoroi's eyes when Sasuke's hand went to the left side of his neck, Hayate moved forward to begin the match.

"Second match between Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado… Please begin."

"Are you ready?" Yoroi asked as he formed the tiger seal.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

The next moment Yoroi's right hand glowed with a plume of blue chakra, his left hand going for his tool pouch and withdrawing a pair of shuriken as Sasyke grabbed his holster from his kunai. The next moment Yoroi threw the projectiles at Sasuke, the raven-haired teen batting the shuriken back at Yoroi only for him to dodge it. When he tried to sidestep however he suddenly tripped up, seeming like something was wrong with his neck before he narrowly avoided his opponent's fist which broke through the floor on impact.

The next moment Sasuke stabbed his kunai into the ground and placed his feet onto his opponent's arm, forcing him to the ground and pull against Yoroi's arm while pushing his head away with his feet. A moment later however Yoroi's arm began glowing again, and Sasuke seemed to be _weakening. _A second later Yoroi freed his arm from Sasuke's grip before bringing it down onto his chest, freeing himself from Sasuke's hold while he was distracted.

_What was that? My body's strength suddenly… _Sasuke told himself as he lay on the ground in exhaustion.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as Yoroi suddenly grabbed the Uchiha's forehead and brought him down to the floor. When the he attempted to remove the other guy's arm, he suddenly started shaking before his strength left him.

"You… my chakra…" Sasuke gasped weakly.

"So you finally noticed," Yoroi chuckled. However, before he could suck the avenger's energy dry, he suddenly felt a kick to his abdomen, sending him flying backwards and giving the two some space. "Hehehe… you guinea pig, you still have power left?"

This statement alone caused Naruto's eyebrow to raise. _What did he mean by "guinea pig"? Does it have something to do with that feeling I got earlier?_

At the same time, Sasuke looked up to see the blond watching him. _Something about his gaze… It's like he's gauging my ability… But then, why do his eyes keep drifting to…_

"You don't have time for sightseeing!" Yoroi cackled as he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand, running at him with the intent to drain his opponent's chakra dry.

At the last possible second before Yoroi would've gotten his mitts on Sasuke, the avenger suddenly lashed out with a kick to the chin with his left leg, his right arm and foot planted on the ground as the chakra leech was suddenly sent into the air. The next moment he pushed himself off the ground with his hands, the attention of all the room's occupants being drawn to the Uchiha.

The next moment Sasuke appeared behind Yoroi, standing behind him like his shadow before tapping his back with his right index and middle finger. "It's over."

"Ugh, the Kage Buyo…!" Yoroi gasped.

"Take this!" Sasuke grunted before attacking, only for blood to come out of his mouth in the middle of his attack. The next moment, Naruto and Washi noticed the traces of black flame-like marks extending from Sasuke's left shoulder. For both of them, that familiar presence of Kiki Shikizaki's Poison was immediately recognized, though probably in a different form for anyone else watching. A moment later however the flame-like marks began to disappear back into the Uchiha's collar, the "scent" of the "Poison" disappearing as well.

"Here it comes…" Sasuke said as he suddenly regained his strength, swinging around Yoroi's left side and releasing his hand from his back, sending left foot out in a kick only to be blocked in mid-air. The next moment however Sasuke spun around again, his left arm lashing out and striking him in the head, sending him plummeting down to the ground.

_Okay those two were in the air for _way _too long for it to be normal, _Washi thought to himself.

The next moment Sasuke decked him with his right fist before he hit the ground, then brought his left foot down into his stomach.

"Shishi Rendan!" the Uchiha roared as Yoroi's head suddenly shot up, blood coming out of his mouth before Sasuke slid away.

A minute later, Yoroi still on the ground, Hayate checked his pulse before extending his hand towards Sasuke. "Winner by knockout… Sasuke Uchiha."

Before Sasuke could be congratulated however, he fell to his knees before Kakahsi whisked him away with a Shunshin, Naruto and Washi noticing the oddly-shaped bruise on his shoulder by his neck, which probably wasn't a bruise at all.

However, it also went unnoticed when the oto team's jounin sensei disappeared too.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki  
vs  
Zaku Abumi**

"Heh. Who's this loser?" the spiky-haired oto-nin stated as he saw the blond with the ponytail –the male one- coming down the steps.

"Naruto. Don't underestimate him," Washi said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he walked down.

"I have no reason to," Naruto said as he walked down to the rafters.

A minute later when the two came down, Naruto noticed that Zaku's right arm was in a cast and in a sling, along with the fact that he was pretty beat up. However, that _could _just end up being a ruse to get him to lower his guard.

Thankfully he wasn't the kind of person to lower his guard like that. Kami only knows the number of times that Nanami fell into a coughing fit when they sparred, only for her to knock him into a tree and for him to find out that it was just an act.

"Third match between Naruto Uzumaki and Zaku Abumi… Please begin."

"Heh… This arm only moves a little bit, but one arm is enough to stand against you!" Zaku grunted as he raised his left arm towards Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called out as the field was covered in a blast of smoke. When it cleared, Zaku could only laugh when he saw the blond by himself.

"Ha! You stupid jutsu didn't even _work_!" the oto-nin laughed.

"Oh really numb nuts? Try again?" a voice said from behind him. When the oto-nin turned around, he saw at least a dozen copies of his opponent on his other flank, trapping him in a pincer formation.

"Drat!" Zaku cursed as he looked at both sides, deciding who to attack first.

"The way I see it you only have two options," the original stated as the copies began cracking their knuckles. "You can either blast me and have my clones attack your rear flank since my end won't be a guarantee, or you can try and blast my clones while _I _attack you."

The next moment the blond smirked darkly, his next words surprising and confusing those there.

"Of course, that's only if you continue faking that you can't use your arm," Naruto said snidely, calling the oto-nin's bluff.

"Eh? How'd you know?" Zaku asked as he brought his right arm out of the sling, revealing that it was working much to the shock of the others there, having been completely fooled.

"Heh. Kami only knows the number of times my sensei before I came to Konoha fell into a coughing fit when we sparred, only for her to knock me into a tree and find out that it was just an act all along," Naruto said snidely. "I've had so many ribs broken by now that it's practically _impossible _for me to fall for ruses like that."

"Big deal then!" Zaku cried out as he flexed both his hands. "I'll just blast the clones _and _the original."

"And who said the original was even where you're aiming?" the Naruto standing in the path of Zaku's left arm asked.

"Come again?" Zaku asked, then looked to his front and saw another Naruto coming at him, his hands extended and his arms bent at the elbows as he ran at him.

After crossing his arms in front of Zaku's chest, he then suddenly appeared behind him with his arms relaxed at his sides, almost like he had walked right past him. The next moment blood began flying into the air like it were under pressure from two massive cut wounds at his shoulders.

"There truly wasn't a weaker Oto-nin than you," Naruto said emotionlessly as Zaku fell onto the floor, the blood that flew through the air finally landing on the floor. A moment later the thirteen false Naruto dispelled, causing Naruto to think to himself, _I'll need to find a way to actually _cancel _the memory feedback from those clones. I didn't really gain any important memories from that fight other than a view of myself killing him from 13 different angles._

While everyone there could only stare in shock at how quickly the match had ended, save for Gaara, Dosu simply sighed and shook his head apathetically.

_Damn fool. He relied too much on those Wind Tunnels of his, _he said to himself with a sigh. _Oh well. The weak die. The world goes on. No big deal._

Shikamaru blinked a few times before asking, "I blinked, and I missed what happened. So what happened?"

"Naruto just *_gulp_* chopped that guy to death with his bare hands," Choji gulped.

"Oooogh. I think I'm gonna be sick," Ino said looking a little green around the gills.

"Maybe because you never _eat _anything. I mean come on, it can't be healthy to be that skinny," Washi stated, earning a dark glare from the girl, causing the Maniwa-nin to flash a kunai from his sleeve and grin devilishly, a dark gleam in his eyes as he looked at the confident heiress. "If you're gonna glare at me like that, you better be ready to follow through."

Ino reeled back, patting her chest to make sure her heart was still going. That look in his eyes was worse than the look her father gave her that time she accidentally maxed out his credit card.

It went without saying that she'd have to wait quite a few years before being allowed to use a credit card ever again.

"Winner by… death, Naruto Uzumaki," Hayate stated as Naruto went up to the rafters.

"Heh. Good job kid, though I wonder why you didn't try that technique when _we _first fought," Washi stated patting the blond on the back.

"If I did that, you may've taken to the terms of our duel and killed someone," Naruto replied. _Well, that and because I totally forgot, _he added to himself.

"You totally forgot didn't you?" Washi asked.

"Was it that obvious?" the blond asked.

"Your lips twitch slightly when you talk to yourself," Washi and Konayuki both stated.

_Damn it, _Naruto said to himself.

"You just said _Damn it_," the two stated.

"I really need to fix that then," Naruto sighed.

* * *

After the cleanup crew bagged Zaku's body and cleaned the blood off the floor with a small katon jutsu before scraping up the residue, the next set of names was shuffled.

**Tenten Higurashi  
vs  
Temari Subaku**

When the names came up, the two kunoichi faces off against one another. Tenten stood slightly taller than her opponent, but Temari held just as much of an imposing figure that the half-inch height difference didn't really matter.

"Forth match between Tenten Higurashi and Temari Subaku… Please begin."

For a minute the two stood there, though after Tenten had put enough space between her and her opponent so she'd be able to execute good attacks while administering a just-as-adequate defense. In other words, just close enough without being too close, but far away enough without it being too far away.

"You want to see what I'll do?" Temari asked snidely. "This is just a warning: If I start attacking, you're going to be finished in a second," she said as she took a step forward, Tenten maintaining the same distance in response. "You aren't skilled enough to see how I'll attack, so stop trying to look cool."

"You sure seem confident," Tenten remarked as she slipped into a fighting stance. "Fine then. I'll go without hesitation!" she shouted as she leapt up into the air. "Hah!"

The next moment four shuriken wizzed through the air and headed straight for the blond down below. The next moment however there was a blur of movement, and the four projectiles hit the ground instead.

"What? I missed?" Tenten cried as she hit the ground.

_Wrong. Your aim was spot on. She just deflected them so fast you couldn't recognize it, _Washi said with one eye open, the pupil slowly returning to normal. During his stay in the medical ward, he'd been practicing expanding and contracting it to respond faster, whereas before he had the luxury of time, and he wanted to see if he could make the change instantaneous.

"What's wrong? Was that attack just to test me?" Temari asked coyly. "I thought I would've had more fun, but it seems I can't expect that much from you," she replied, while at the same time Tenten was measuring the distance between them.

The next moment Tenten ran off to her left in a circle around her opponent, Temari placing her hand on the large fan on her back as Tenten ran around her back and to the left side. The next moment she leapt into the air and unfurling a special storage scroll before her movement was a blur. However, in another flash of movement, the weapons were scattered across the floor, the large fan open to reveal one purple circle, unfurled a third of the way.

"What? My weapons… Is there a trick to that fan?"

"Hmhmhmhm. This is the first star," Temari replied, answering her opponent's question. "Once you see the third star, you're going to lose."

"Tenten! Don't let the enemy make you go at her pace!" the spandex-wearing genin called out. "Stay calm! Stay calm!"

_I know Lee… _Tenten sighed to herself. _I was going to save this for the main even instead of the preliminary, but it looks like I can't hold back._

**Cue – Tenten's Theme**

The next moment the bun-haired girl withdrew two scrolls, holding them in one hand while her eyes burned with determination. As she undid the string binding them and held the ends to the floor, Tenten could only grin at what might happen.

_Oh? So this girl's going to give me a fight? That's good. I haven't even gotten warmed up yet, _she thought smugly as the girl began forming handseals.

"Soshoryu!" Tenten called out as she finished her seals, a blast of smoke covering the field before two dragons made of smoke burst through and began spinning around one another, transforming into the two scrolls and forming a pillar.

The next moment Tenten leapt high into the air, appearing between her scrolls as she began to withdraw weapons from her seals, releasing a maelstrom of steel at the suna-kunoichi.

"Heh. Second star!" Temari called out as she unfurled her fan a bit more, stopping the weapons mid-flight and sending them to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Tenten called out as she landed, running to her right before flipping high through the air to the left, her hands flashing to reveal ninja wire on the ends as she pulled her weapons from the floor.

_Okay am I the _only _person here noticing that she's been in the air for at least three minutes? _Washi wondered to himself, trying to figure out if gravity was practically nonexistent here.

A moment later she sent them back at the suna-kunoichi simultaneously. However, that didn't work either, as Temari completely unfurled her fan batted the weapons away once again, sending the girl rolling across the floor, a few cuts on her arms and legs, but nothing major yet.

"Third Star…" Temari spoke before swinging the fan in front of herself, disappearing along with her weapon a moment later into thin air.

_Nani? Where's she go? _Tenten asked herself as she began looking around.

"I'm over here," Temari chuckled as she appeared behind Tenten, flying overhead while riding her fan, the three stars facing her as she did so. The next moment she landed across from her before swinging her fan out. "Ninpou: Kamaitachi!" she cried out as she swung her fan, launching a horizontal vacuum of air that lifted the weapon-user into the air, completely helpless.

The next moment cuts began appearing all across her body. To those without doujutsu it would appear as if they were happening on their own, but to those who did, they could see the blades of wind lashing out at her from all sides.

A few seconds later the attack subsided, the bun-haired girl falling out of the air and landing on the end of Temari's extended fan, coughing a bit of blood before she lost consciousness.

"Winner by knockout… Temari Sabaku," Hayate announced.

For a moment the blond smirked at the thought of just throwing the Konoha-nin off her fan and onto the stock of weapons scattered across the floor, but when she looked up and saw the blond guy who she met before the exams was there, watching intently with muscles tensed, she decided to play nice for today and just let the medics take the girl out.

_Eh? I was almost _certain _she was going to chuck that girl, _Kankuro thought. _I wonder what could've changed her mind._

"_Thank you," _the blond (Naruto) mouthed.

Temari blushed slightly, then sighed before heading back up to the rafters.

_What're you doing Temari, getting attracked to a Konoha-nin like that? _she thought to herself as she settled herself beside her allies. _It isn't like after what happens, he'll want to be talk to you, let alone _be _with you._

* * *

After Tenten was taken out of the room, the next set of names came up on the board. After the first four matches, the Konoha-nin waited with baited breath to see who would be tested next.

"Hey Choji. What're you going to do if you go up against someone strong?" Ino asked. "There aren't too many pushovers remaining."

"Yeah. Especially that sand guy. His eyes are dangerous. Those types are the most dangerous," Shikamaru added.

"I'll just… immediately forfeit, so I don't care," Choji stated.

"So that means you don't want the all-you-can-eat steak dinner after the test?" Asume asked.

"Asuma-sensei, don't convince him with food," Ino sighed.

"Let's go steak! Let's eat steak!" Choji roared fervently.

**Konayuki Itezora  
vs  
Choji Akimichi**

"Oh man… I can't fight a girl," Choji moaned as the name came up. _Like Shikamaru would say… Troublesome._

"Okay! It's finally my turn!" Konayuki said as she drew the Kubikiribocho from her back before leaping down to the arena, leaving a low thud as she held the massive blade above her head. "Come on Choji! Fight like a man!"

_Crap. She used the "fight like a man" card, _Choji sighed as he trudged down the steps. After finally facing across from his opponent, who was still holding the massive sword above her head, Hayate regarded the both of them before beginning the match.

"Fifth match between Konayuki Itezora and Choji Akimichi… begin."

"Come on fatty! You can do it!" Ino cheered.

_Raaaah! I'll finish this up quick before tearing her to shreds! _Choji roared as he charged his chakra. "Baika no Jutsu!" he roared as he expanded in size. "Nikudan Sensha!" he shouted as he suddenly started rolling at her. "I'M NOT FAT! I'M PLEASANTLY PLUMP!"

The next moment Konayuki stabbed the tip of her sword into the ground behind her as she assumed a sumo stance, facing the rolling tank of meat head on.

"Jishin Tosu!" Konayuki cried as she suddenly threw Choji high into the air, almost to the ceiling, much to the shock of everyone gathered. As the massive green ball started coming down, Konayuki yanked the massive bandaged object out of the ground as she assumed a batter's stance.

_Hn! _Konayuki smirked as she planted her feet onto the ground with chakra, her grip tightening around her bandaged sword's handle. "Itezora Taichi Oughi: Dai Manrui Homa!"

The next moment she swung the broad end of the sword into Choji's massive bulk, the Itezora girl being forced back a bit before she followed through with her swing, sending the Akimichi flying through the air before he smashed into the archway to the room.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…" Ino gasped in shock as Choji landed on the ground, his body returning to its original size as his eyes suddenly resembled the marks on his cheeks.

"Did that really just happen?" Sakura gawked.

"Of course it just happened. We all saw it," Washi stated with his arms crossed.

"Oooooogh…" Choji moaned as he tried to get up, only to fall flat on his face.

"Uh… Winner due to knockout, Konayuki Itezora," Hayate announced, honestly not believing what he'd just seen.

"Yahoo!" Konayuki cheered as she readjusted her sword across her back.

* * *

After the medic-nin rolled the boy onto a stretcher, grunting a bit as they carried his bulk out of the room to the infirmary to ready an ice pack for the concussion to his head, the next set of names came up on the monitor a minute later.

**Misumi Tsurugi  
vs  
Kankuro Subaku**

_Finally, my turn, _the makeup-wearing suna-nin smirked.

Misumi on the other hand only grunted as he walked down, facing his opponent with narrowed eyes behind his glasses. "Unlike Yoroi, even against little punks I show no mercy. I'll say it now. If I put my techniques on you it's over. Give up immediately. If not, then I'll end this quickly."

"Then I also…" Kankuro replied as he adjusted the bandages on his back, "will end this quickly," he finished as he set the "body" on the ground, gripping it by its hair.

"Sixth match between Misumi Tsurugi and Kankuro Subaku… Please begin."

"I won't give you a chance to do anything!" Misumi cried out as he rushed at Kankuro with a left-handed backhand.

The suna-nin blocked the attack easily enough, however to everyone's surprise, Misumi's left arm suddenly wrapped around Kankuro's like a snake, working his right under Kankuro's right arm around his neck while his right leg wrapped around Kankuro's, his left swinging around the suna-nin's left.

"In order to gather information, my body has been altered to be able to fit into any space, so I can keep squeezing until I break your bones," Misumi explained as Kankuro tried to fight the Konoha-nin's grip. "If you don't give up I'll keep squeezing harder."

"Guh…" Kankuro grunted.

"I don't know what kind of ninja tools you use, but you can't do anything like this," he continued. "But, try something funny and I won't wait until you give up and break your neck immediately. So hurry up and surrender," Misumi demanded, finishing his ultimatum.

" . . . Heh, no way," Kankuro smirked.

"Do you want to die?" Misumi demanded.

"_You're _the one who's gonna die," the suna-nin retorted.

At that same moment up in the rafters, Naruto's eyes registered what was going on. _Heh. That guy's already lost._

The next moment a sickening crunch rung through the air, and Kankuro's head fell limp.

"Damn idiot, you made me kill you," Misumi sighed to himself.

The next moment Kankruo's heads turned 180 degrees to the left, revealing wood and mechanics behind the left side of its face, its teeth suddenly sharpened to fine points. "Then is it my turn now?" _Kankuro _asked.

"Nani?"

The next moment two pair of wooden arms burst from _Kankuro's _sides and wrapped around the Konoha-nin, completely constraining him as the rest of _his _face broke away, revealing a three-eyed wooden face with sharp teeth, messy brown hair, and the kanji for crow on its chin.

The next moment a lump in the bandaged object on the floor began to move until a hand suddenly came out and grabbed the bandages. With a flourish, the original Kankuro was revealed, strings of chakra connecting from his hands to the puppet binding Misumi.

"If I break your bones you'll be even _softer _right?" he asked smugly.

"Give u-Ahhhhhh!" Misumi suddenly cried as the puppet put the squeeze on him.

"Though I'll go easy on your neck," he finished.

"The battle cannot be continued. The winner is Kankuro Sabaku," Hayate announced, then coughed a couple of times.

"Hmph. I knew something was up when he refused to surrender like he did," Naruto smirked knowingly.

As Kankuro stepped from out of the bandages, the four-armed puppet continued to put the squeeze on Misumi, the sound of wood creaking and bones popping meeting the air to those who listened.

The next moment a loud cracking sound was heard and Misumi fell on his back.

* * *

A few minutes later after the medic-nin scraped Misumi off the floor and back boarded him, the score board began to flash through names once more. A minute later the next match was decided.

**Washi Maniwa  
vs  
Dosu Kinuta**

"Well. Looks like it's up to me to make chunin," the bandaged Oto-nin sighed as he headed down the steps. Kin was just plain outsmarted, while Zaku was just plain outclassed. _Aside from the outfit, this guy seems to have no redeeming qualities. I'll be sure to kill him quickly. Wouldn't want to prove myself wrong._

_Damn, my right arm's still a little sore… _Washi cursed as he walked down the arena, faking a limp to buy a little more sime so he could formulate a backup plan, should his first plan fail, hence the name.

When the two got down to the arena, Dosu regarded Washi as a somewhat competent opponent, though noticed the way his right arm hung semi-limp at his side.

"Seventh match between Washi Maniwa and Dosu Kinuta… Please begin."

Both said nothing as they simply stood there, Washi's right eye focusing on Dosu's visible eye while his left eye focused to where he figured Dosu's other eye was. At the same time, the Oto-nin clenched and unclenched his fists in preparation for the finishing move.

The next moment Washi brought out his battle plan.

**Cue Soundtrack - 追いかけてDnB (OST 2 Soundtrack 15)**

"Sneak attack!" he shouted as he threw his head back, his chest expanding right below his collarbones before he suddenly threw his head forward. "Yom-tah!" he grunted as his chest suddenly compacted.

Dosu was suddenly caught off guard as a trio of kunai suddenly came out of his opponent's mouth and flew straight for him. He managed to block them with his Melody Arm, though one of them grazed his leg before he bolted to the side. The kunai were half the size of the ones people used in hand to hand, and they didn't have the same rings on the ends either.

"Just what the hell was that?" Dosu demanded as he dodged another volley… From the same place.

"Trade secret," Washi said smoothly before launching another volley of kunai. "Yom-tah!"

"Oh gross, I think I'm going to be sick," Ino gurgled, turning a little green around the gills.

A few minutes later the volley stopped, numerous of the smaller kunai scattered across the field with only a slight layer of drool on them.

"_Urp. _Oh, out of ammo," Washi sighed as he rubbed his throat, admiring his handy work scattered around the field. Dosu was able to block most of the kunai with that weapon of his, though the sheer _oddity _of his attacks kept him off his game for the beginning of the match. "Oh well, guess I'd better step it up a little," he said rolling up his right sleeve.

"Oh Kami he isn't," Naruto retched before Washi put his right arm down his throat, his body jiggling as he reached around. "Oh Kami he _is_," he blanched.

"What the fuck?" Sakura cried in disgust as Washi's wrist went past his mouth and down his throat.

After fumbling around in his stomach for a few seconds, Washi's arm muscles twitched a bit, and he began to pull up. The next moment a black circular handle came to view before he unfurled the contents of his stomach over his head and into view for all to see. In his hand was a collapsible fuma shuriken, but a bit smaller, the blades about the size of a person's forearm.

With a flick of his wrist, the multi-bladed weapon came to full form, a thin layer of drool giving it a shine that only a weapon maniac could love.

"Gotta hand it to Koumori-san. He sure knew his stuff when he developed this technique," Washi said bringing the shuriken to his chest so it faced his opponent.

"Just how the hell did that fit in there?" Dosu demanded losing all composure.

At the same time all around the rafters, nearly everyone's thoughts were along the same line. By definition that thing shouldn't even _fit _in the human body without consequence, let alone his stomach.

"Trade secret, band aid boy," Washi said bringing the weapon to his side and began spinning it on his wrists. "You know, there's a reason I call myself Washi," he said as he closed his eyes, then snapped them open, his pupil and iris expanded to the point that they nearly overtook his entire eye. "Maniwa Doujutsu: Washigan."

"A kekkei genkai?" Dosu thought in shock before the eagle-nin suddenly backpedaled before setting his feet into the wall, the bladed weapon's rotation speeding up tremendously as his legs tensed before he rushed through the air at an unprecedented speed.

The next moment a series of white, brown, and yellow blurs shot through and around Dosu. Washi appeared to have stopped at the arena wall behind him with his hand extended into a throw. When everyone tried to figure out what just happened, their eyes were drawn away by a loud crashing sound.

**SHWUNK**

When they turned their gaze to the wall above the Konoha side rafters, wedged deep into the wall was the fuma shuriken that Anko's genin had used, the gash thick enough that it was halfway down the blade. What's more was that it's blade was stained with blood.

The next moment a series of sloshing noises permeated the quiet air.

**Clang**

**Thud**

**Plop **

**Squit-splat**

When everyone looked down to the source of the noise, they were mortified to see that Dosu had been chopped into pieces faster than anyone could count. Clearly apparent from the _pieces _of the Oto-nin that were scattered across the floor.

Dosu's right arm was cut below the elbow, but away from the metal gauntlet on his arm. The lower half of his body was also separated from the top half, blood and guts scattered across the floor. What more, Dosu was slashed through from his right shoulder to left armpit, and the remaining top half was sliced down the middle.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the rafters, Kakashi's instincts had told him to keep his Sharingan eye trained on the field before Washi brought out that fuma shuriken from his stomach a few seconds before he did so. Since he wasn't able to copy it, it wasn't a jutsu of any kind but a natural skill.

However that wasn't what had surprised him, but what had happened in the brief series of blurs that occurred in the end of the match. To everyone else, it was all instantaneous.

**Flashback Start**

Before Dosu could even bring his arm up to defend himself, Washi flew by him and sheared it off below the elbow, a few inches away from the armored gauntlet. Before the severed arm even hit the ground, Washi flipped in mid-air before crouching on the other wall and shooting off again.

This time he bisected Dosu at the waist, causing his upper half to fly into the air. He then flipped again before launching himself at his opponent once more, spinning in mid-air and slicing him from the right shoulder to left armpit while mid-flight as he grappled around him.

When Washi flipped in mid-air once more onto the wall behind Dosu, he quickly hopped back to the ground, the fuma shuriken in his hand still spinning before he let it fly through the air, slicing the topmost piece of his opponent straight down the middle, the massive shuriken lodging itself into the wall above the rafters.

In reality, this only took four seconds. One for each lunge, and the forth to throw the fuma shuriken through the Oto-nin's head.

**Flashback End**

_I can tell he used chakra to increase the speed of his movements similar to the shunshin, though I can't figure out how he made all of his movements so precise at those speeds, _Kakashi mused to himself. _Maybe it was that doujutsu of his that allowed him to track his own movements at those speeds. I imagine it's similar to the Sharingan in regard to how it can track movement._

As these thoughts went through his head, he debated whether he would be able to prepare his own genin to possibly fight Washi, considering the brutality of his fighting style. Clearly he was out to kill his opponent from the get-go, and if tempers flared, any one of his genin would find themselves dead.

Possibly in the same way Dosu was. And something told him Naruto's attack during his own match could've cut straight through as well. The Kyotouryuu style was probably based around either incapacitating or killing the user's opponents.

Either that or totally humiliating him if his still-sore sphincter was any indication.

And then there was Konayuki. With her superhuman strength, accompanied by the massive sword once held by Zabuza, she could easily slice through anyone if they didn't have the proper countermeasures. Sure she didn't seem like the kind to go for overkill like her teammates, but if her temper got flared up like any of the other kunoichi in Konoha, well… things wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the arena, with an audible sigh and panting slightly at the tremendous effort that his last move took, Washi tugged at the top of his visor before closing his eyes and taking another breath in before letting it out. He then reopened his eyes, all anatomy back to their original proportions as he looked over the fruits of his labor.

"Well. He's dead," Washi said as he pulled a black cloth from his coat before tossing it over the now dead-as-a-door-nail-dead Oto-nin's face, hiding it from view so people wouldn't have to look at it staring at them in that creepy way that dead bodies did. That was the real reason people closed the eyelids of dead bodies on the battlefield. The respect for the dead stuff was a bonus for those who actually cared for that.

As those gathered stared in shock and horror at the Washi's brutality, several wondering just what the hell Anko had taught him for those who knew her, while those who didn't have the composure to remain placid paled and blanched as Washi reached down for the dead-nin's right arm and proceeded to remove the iron-clad device from his opponent's possession. After a minute trying to pull it down to where the elbow _would've _been, he suddenly felt as though a couple dozen eyes were all staring at him.

"What? Do I have blood on my face?" Washi asked as he looked at the proctor.

"Washi. May I ask _what _you are trying to do with that Oto-nin's equipment?" Hayate asked, clearly appalled by these actions.

"Just taking the liberty given to me through the contract everyone signed before coming into the forest," Washi said pulling out a piece of paper. "It says here in paragraph four subsection two that, _Any and all items be they equipment, clothing, or personal items, may or may not be subject to loss, destruction, or theft during the remainder of the Chunin Exams, _and_, The entirety of Konoha is not to be held responsible for all prior-mentioned articles. _Basically, this part means that once you enter, if you get killed, your gear's fair game. So legally, I'm in the right."

Hayate came over and looked the contract over, seeing that it was genuine. "How did you come across this? It isn't signed."

"Shichika-san accidentally gave me a second copy, and I decided to take advantage of this," Washi said as he finally pulled the weapon off of the severed arm. "What? Am I the _only_ one who actually _read_ mine before signing it?" he asked around the room.

No one chose to comment. They of course didn't. They just signed it automatically.

"Figures," Washi sighed as he tossed the device up and down in his arm. _I will say though, the Elemental Nations has some _fascinating _gear. I wonder if Shikizaki was looking _here _when he made his swords._

After looking over the contract for a minute, Gekkou sighed before folding the paper and handing it back to him. "Well you seem to be right about that. When you're… done, head back to the stands."

"Sure. Let me just grab my kunai, and I'll be good to go," he said as he walked around the field and started picking up the small clusters of kunai scattered around the room. After a minute he headed up the rafters, his new toy tucked under his right arm. He'd figure out how it worked later.

"Wow Washi-kun, you were so fast!" Konayuki cheered taking his hands and jumping up and down with glee.

"Heh, yeah, though it was sort of tiring," Washi stated. "I guess my stamina can't keep up with what I can do now quite yet," he said humbly as he scratched the back of his head, the next moment he flinched and held his right arm. _Damn. Hope I didn't put too much strain on it._

"Washi-kun, are you okay?" Konayuki asked.

"Ngh. Yeah. Just a little sore," Washi stated as he flexed his hand. "The pain was only momentary, so I can continue watching the matches."

Despite that being said, Konayuki was still worried for his health.

" . . . I'm just going to go out on a limb and say you were at _least _acquainted with Maniwa Koumori," Naruto said evenly, those listening knowing that apparently someone _else _out there could do that.

"Yes. Taught me how to stretch my stomach and everything," Washi said as he crossed his arms. "Even taught me how to do this. **S**_**e**_e_**?**_" he added as he got a really freaky look in his eyes, much like the one that Koumori would use before doing something crazy down to the all-black color. To be more specific, it was the same look he used in the first exam, though Naruto hadn't seen it

"I could've gone my whole life without seeing that last part," Naruto said with a visible shudder going up his spine.

"Somehow, I get the impression that those three aren't normal," Sakura stated, pointing to the oddly-dressed-even-by-_ninja-_standards team.

"What gave you that clue?" Sai asked. "The fact that blondie could chop off two heads with one hand."

"Don't you mean kill two birds with one stone?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Oh I _wish _it were that simple," Sakura groaned, retching at the memory of the mission to Nami. The low plop of the two heads rolling on the ground _still _haunted her.

* * *

While the cleaning crew was in the process of cleaning the oto-nin's corpse, seeing as how Dosu's jounin sensei was not there to do the deed himself, Naruto went over to the pale-eyed Hyuuga in an attempt to calm her down, seeing as how the aftermath of the fight had left her a little unnerved.

"Hey Hinata. Are you doing okay?" Naruto asked as he carefully tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, um, yes, I'm fine," she stuttered as she tore her eyes away from the massive bloodstains across the floor. "I guess I… was just a little unprepared for something like this happening right in front of me."

"Well, if it's any consolation, Washi's sorry that you had to see that," Naruto stated. Even though the Maniwa-nin hadn't said it to his face, the look in his eyes when he walked by the mortified Hyuuga Heiress spoke volumes about how he'd wanted to apologize to her. "How do you think you'll do here?"

"Well, there are about nine people left to fight," Hinata stated. "There's Neji, Lee, Sakura, Shino, Ino, Sai, and Kiba from Konoha, and the only foreign ninja left is Gaara."

" . . . I don't mean for this to sound negative, but are you confident in your abilities to win here and move on to the next match?" the blond asked.

"Well… um…" Hinata thought to herself as her eyes drifted to the remaining opponents in the room. A minute later however her eyes landed on the scoreboard after they had run through the names, and her blood suddenly ran cold in her veins.

**Hinata Hyuuga  
vs  
Neji Hyuuga**

When Naruto saw the look in Hinata's eyes, he immediately recognized the fear in them. Whoever Neji was, he must've either been very strong, or very brutal. Especially by the looks on some of the other people's faces.

As Naruto tried to figure out who to ask about Neji, Hinata and said Hyuuga walked down to the arena and faced off against one another. While Neji was cold and stoic, Hinata seemed to let the fear she was feeling come up to the surface.

"I never thought I'd be facing you, Hinata-sama…" Neji stated, albeit a bit coldly.

" . . . Neji-nii-san…" Hinata said back, not knowing what to say.

"Excuse me, Maito Gai?" Naruto asked pulling on the sleeve of the man's jumpsuit.

"Yes, Naruto?" Gai asked.

"What can you tell me about the Hyuuga?" the blond asked. "Are Hinata and Neji siblings?"

"Well, they _are_ both members of Konoha's oldest and greatest blood line, the House of the Hyuuga clan," Gai explained. "However, they aren't siblings in the traditional sense. I guess you could say they're more like cousins. The Hyuuga clan is divided into two pards. The Main House, and the Branch House, Hinata being from the Main House while Neji is from the Branch House."

"Main and Branch houses…" the blond mused. "So they aren't _directly _related to one another, but are more like cousins?"

"Yes, however…" Lee stated, putting his hand to his chin as he collected his thoughts. "Many things have happened between the two houses over the years, and right now they do not get along very well."

"What happened?" Konayuki asked, worried for the pale-eyed girl about to fight.

"Well, I don't know everything but… This is normal with old houses, however in order to protect the blood and house of the original Hyuuga family, many rules and traditiosn have been established to put the main family in an advantageous position," Lee explained. "For this reason, the Branch House feels slighted."

"So in short they have the short end of the stick," Washi concluded with his arms across his chest. "With the sour look on that guy's face, I could've sworn someone _shoved _that stick up his ass."

At the same time down in the arena, Hayate announced the beginning of the fight once Dosu's remains had been removed from the field.

"Eighth match between Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga… Please begin."

"Before we begin this fight, I'd like to say something Hinata-sama," Neji stated. "You don't make a good shinobi. Forfeit now!" he ordered, causing the pale-eyed girl's eyes to widen. "You are too kind. You wish for harmony and to avoid conflict. You agree with others, never resisting…"

At this Hinata could only avert her gaze from the verbal thrashing she was receiving, while at the same time Naruto's hands began to tighten around the railing.

"You have no confidence in yourself. I always feel your sense of inferiority. That's why I thought it would be best for you to remain a genin," Neji continued. "However, the chunin exams can only be taken as a team of three. Knowing this, you couldn't turn down your teammate's request, and so you unwillingly entered this reality. Am I wrong?"

"N…No…I… I… Just wanted… wanted… to change myself… do it… myself…" Hinata stammered, not willing to look Neji in the eye.

"Hinata-sama… As I thought you are a spoiled brat of the main house," Neji spat dryly, causing Hinata's eyes to be raised. "People cannot change themselves! Losers are losers. Their personality and strength will not change," he continued, Hinata's eyes drifting away from him once more.

_Damn it! Does this guy ever stop talking! _Naruto growled as his hands tightened around the railing, his years of intense physical training actually causing the steel to warp under his grip. At the same time, Hinata's resolve continued to weaken, getting weaker and weaker with every word spoken at her.

"Because people cannot change, differences are born between them. Expressions like elite and loser are created. Looks, brains, ability, size personality. All people judge and are judged in these values. Based on the unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against, and they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that I am from a branch house and you are from the main house cannot be changed," the hyuuga boy continued. "I have seen through many things with this Byakugan, so I know you are just _acting _strong. Deep inside you just want to run away from here."

"N…No… I really…" Sakura defended herself weakly.

"_Byakugan?"_ Konayuki asked.

"_I read up on this before the exams to get a grasp of who I may be dealing with,"_ Washi whispered back. _"The Byakugan is one of the kekkei genkai passed down in the Hyuuga house. It is a doujutsu similar to the Sharingan, except it far surpasses it."_

Then as if to prove his point, the veins around Neji's pale eyes bulged visibly, and the lines around his nonexistent pupil became visible.

Under his gaze, Hinata's eyes widened as she began to shake, her eyes moving to the corners of the room as she raised her arms in front of herself. It was clear that she was going to crack at any moment.

"You can't fool my eyes," Neji stated coldly, causing Hinata to nearly jump out of her skin. "Against my pressure just now, you floated your eyes to the upper left... This is a sign that you are remembering yoru past experiences. Your painful past. And after that you looked to the lower right… That's a sign that you are imagining physical and mental pain. Basicallly… you are thinking about yourself... and from all the experience until now you are imagining the results of this match. Imagining that… you'll _lose_!" he growled as he narrowed his gaze at her. "The action of raising your arms in front of your body. That shows that you are trying to create a wall between us, create distance from me. That you are trying to prevent me from figuring out how you are truly feeling. Because everything I have said up until now is completely right. Furthermore…"

At this point the others on the rafters turned their gazes to Naruto, his teeth clenched and his eyes narrow as he actually began pulling the steel railing apart. The air around him began to turn red with killing intent as Neji's verbal thrashing made tears come to Hinata's eyes in an unrelenting attempt to break her.

"Touching your lip is a personality trait revealing a disturbance," he continued. _Again_. "It's a defense mechanism to soften the nervousness and worrying. So basically, in reality, haven't you already realized? That you cannot change your-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WOULD YOU SHUT _UP _ALREADY!" Naruto growled as he finally tore a chunk out of the railing with his bare hands. "Who says it's your place to say what Hinata can and can't do? Huh? What did she ever do to _you_ that would make you try and break her down like that?"

_Naruto-kun… _Hinata said to herself, the tears no longer streaming from her eyes.

"Hinata! Don't let this creep tell you who you are! Or whether or not you can change! Only _you _can!" Naruto told Hinata. "Your life is your own, and no one can tell you how to live it!"

_. . . Thank you… _she spoke to herself, her resolve strengthened as her fear evaporated away.

_Annoying brat, _Neji spat as he turned his eyes away from Naruto, only to notice that Hinata was no longer broken down. "So, you won't forfeit. I'm not responsible for what happens."

"I no longer… want to run away!" Hinata said strongly as she formed a handsign. "Byakugan!" she cried as the veins around her eyes bulged, her body sliding into the Jyuken stance.

The next moment Hinata rushed at Neji, and the two of them began exchanging blows, though they more appeared as gentle touches just barely scraping against one another. After a minute of strikes, Hinata found an opening, swerving her left foot to the side before delivering a palm strike to Neji's abdomen, sending him back a few feet before she began fighting him once more.

"_No. Not deep enough," _Konayuki sighed.

"_It doesn't need to be deep," _Naruto stated. _"I've read up on the Hyuuga's taijutsu. Instead of attacking the outside of the body, they attack the _inside._"_

"_The inside? How can they do that?" _Washi asked.

"_It has to do with their Byakugan," _Naruto explained as he finally saw fit to drop the warped piece of steel in his hands. _"By attacking the chakra network, a Hyuuga can strike at an opponent's vitals. Other forms of taijutsu damage the outside of the body, and while people can train the outside of their bodies to resist damage, a person can't train the inside of their bodies to resist damage."_

"_So then it's like attacking pressure points, but on a greater scale," _Washi finished.

After another bout of blows, when Hinata moved in for the finishing blow with her right hand, Neji suddenly jabbed her arm with his left hand, while his right struck her heart, causing her to cough up blood.

"So this is it… the extent of the main house's strength," Neji said dryly as Hinata stumbled back.

"_I don't get it. Her attacks were landing just as much as his. Why is _she _the only one coughing up blood?" _Konayuki asked.

_No… Not yet! _Hinata told herself as she prepared to lash out with her left palm. "Haa!"

Neji however caught her strike with his left hand, then jabbed a point in her arm with his right. After the two stood silently in the arena for a few seconds, Neji pulled Hinata's left sleeve back, revealing a set of pin-sized bruise marks all across her arm.

"No way…" Hinata gasped. "So from the beginning…"

_Damn it! So none of her attacks have even been working? _Naruto growled to himself as he grabbed another section of railing.

The next moment Neji struck Hinata with his right palm, sending her flying back before he began yet another monologue.

"Hinata-sama. This is the difference in talent that can never be changed. The difference that divides an elite from a loser. This is the reality that cannot be changed. At the point you said "I do not want to run", you were only setting yourself up for regret. You should be overcome with desperation right about now."

As this continued, Hinata forced herself to her feet, even though her body betrayed her and blood came from her mouth.

"Forfeit," Neji ordered.

"I… I…" Hinata panted as she rose to her feet, blood dripping from her mouth as she fought to remain standing.

"Acting tough is useless," Neji stated. "You can barely stand. I can see that. From the time of your birth the responsibility of the Hyuuga Main House hs been forced upon you. You have always hated yourself for your own weakness, but people cannot change… That is destiny."

As Hinata stood on her feet once more, she suddenly felt a strong hand on her shoulder. When she turned, she saw that Naruto was now at her side helping her stand. However, there was also a look of sadness in his eyes. Almost like guilt.

"_Naruto-kun...?"_ Hinata asked weakly.

"Hinata… It doesn't matter what this guys says," Naruto said as he looked her in the eye. "No matter what anyone says, you _can _change..." _I know I did_, he told himself. "I know this is asking you a lot, and I may not have the right to ask this of you, but please, stop fighting. Continue to train, become stronger, and then someday, you can prove to him that you are truly strong on your own. But for now… please don't die."

"_Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata sighed as she felt her eyes drooping shut. _"Was I able… to change…? Even… a little bit?" _she asked as she fell forward, the blond catching her in his arms as he got down to his knees.

"Yes… You have changed…" Naruto said as he held her hand, receiving a weak squeeze in return. "Hayate, please call the medics. Hinata cannot continue to fight."

" . . . The winner by knockout is Neji Hyuuga," Hayate announced.

A few seconds later, the medic-nin laid Hinata out onto a stretcher, the pale-eyed girl still holding Naruto's hand as she looked up at him weakly.

"_Naruto-kun… Do you really mean it?... Can I become strong?" _Hinata asked.

"I know, without a doubt, that you can become strong," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "For now, just promise me you'll get well. Once you're better, I'll even help you train myself. How does that sound?"

" _. . . I'd like that…"_ Hinata sighed, the doctors hurrying her away. _I really would…_

After Hinata had been taken out, Kurenai accompanying her while Shino and Kiba had to remain for their matches, Neji turned his eyes to the blond, directing his cold gaze to him.

"Hey. Naruto."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'd like to tell you two things."

_Great. Just when you think this guy finally stops talking, he finds yet _another _reason to go into a rant, _Naruto thought to himself.

"If you're a shinobi, then cut out the pathetic cheering of others. Secondly, in the end a loser is a loser. The can_not _change!"

"Wanna try backing that up with more than just words?" Naruto asked smugly.

"Excuse me?"

"Your words are nothing but talk. They don't move me at all," Naruto said as he kneeled down to the ground, his fingers tracing across a small puddle of Hinata's blood before closing into a fist, which he then held at the Hyuuga, his eyes closed. "You better hope we don't meet up in the main event. Otherwise…" the blond said as he slowly opened his eyes. "I'll bring you down with my own hands," he finished as his cerulean eyes were now a light grey, with thin rings of dark grey around the edges, his pupils now a stark white. _**(Think Shichika's eyes from the final episode. I call it the Katanagan, or "Sword Eye". Personally I find it fitting.)**_

As Neji registered the change in the blond's eye color, he suddenly envisioned himself being cut down by a katana. A moment later however he shook it off, realizing that the blond had actually used killing intent on _him_.

_Foolish boy. Even with your threats, I'll show you that fate has destined me to defeat scum like you. An elite will _always _beat a loser, _he told himself as he walked to the rafters, shaking off the vision the blond's KI had caused.

* * *

At the same time up in the rafters with the team from Suna, the red-head Gaara was twitching slightly as the sight of the blood on the floor. Not in fear, but in hunger. As though he wanted more.

_Gaara… Damn, looking at all that blood is getting him excited again, _Kankuro thought in worry as he took a step away from the suna-jinchuuriki. _The demon inside him is… But that Neji guy, it's like he sustained no damage and he's still hiding his power. I need to think up a plan for when the main test comes around. I better fish around for some info. See what I can find, _he said as he stepped down from the rafters and headed to the ones opposite.

"Hey uh, Naruto was it, mind if I borrow a bit of your time?" Kankuro asked as he came up the steps. _I've got to be wary of this guy. Him tearing a piece of the railing off _couldn't _just be an adrenaline rush._

"That depends. What do you want?" Naruto asked, trying to be civil about it.

"Hm. You're being awfully civil for dealing with a suna-nin," Kankuro stated.

"You haven't done anything to me personally that would make me want to kill you," Naruto stated. "Yet," he said as he turned a cold pair of eyes onto Kankuro.

"Uh… Eh heh, um, don't worry about that," Kankuro said as he waved his hands in front of him a bit defensively. _Come on, decide the next match already so I can come up with a conversation starter, _he thought to himself. _Even with Karasu, I'd probably end up like that Zaku guy unless I had a game plan._

* * *

A minute later the next two names finally came down. With the number of fighters cut down from the eight matches prior, things could get dicey at any moment.

**Rock Lee  
vs  
Gaara Subaku**

"Yes! Finally it is time for me to fight!" Lee cheered as he kicked at the air enthusiastically.

At the same time, Gaara could only grunt at the display before performing a suna shunshin and appearing at the ground level, Lee having just leapt off the railing ready for their match.

"To be able to face someone of your level, I couldn't be happier," Lee said as he faced Gaara.

"…Pft."

As the two faced against one another, Kankuro finally found that conversation starter he was looking for. It wasn't necessarily a good one, but _one _was better than _none _right.?

"I don't know what kind of attacks that bowl head does, but there's no way he can beat Gaara," Kankuro stated.

"No… He's strong, I can feel it," Naruto said as he rested against the wall. The next moment something flew at Gaara through the air, which he quickly snatched out of the air.

"There's no need to get antsy," Lee said as he held a large cork in his hand, the top of Gaara's gourd now open.

"Ninth match between Rock Lee and Gaara Subaku… Please begin."

At the start of the match, Lee rushed at Gaara and swung out with his left leg. "Konoha Senpu!"

The next moment however a wall of sand suddenly blocked his kick, then suddenly swirled around Gaara's right in the rough form of a hand before swatting the spandex-nin out of the way. The next moment that same wall of sand rushed at Lee, who rushed at it in turn before swerving to the left before heading straight for Gaara once more.

"So that's his trick. He uses the sand as a shield," Naruto stated as Lee continued to lash out at Gaara, only for more walls of sand to spring up to his aid. "As your teammate, I'm guessing _you'd _know if the rumors of him never getting a scratch were true?"

"Yeah. Gaara's ultimate defense can't be bypassed," Kankuro chuckled. "All physical attacks are useless against him, because regardless of Gaara's will, the sand becomes a sheidl and protects him."

"How come Lee is only using taijutsu?" Konayuki asked. "Wouldn't a ninjutsu work better in this case?"

"It's not that Lee doesn't use ninjutsu. It's that he _can't _use them," Gai replied, though the smile on his face showed he was far from disappointed. "Lee has almost no skill for ninjutsu or genjutsu. In fact when we first met he had no talent at all. There aren't many ninja who can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, and Lee just happens to be one of them."

As three more hands made out of sand rushed at Lee in an attempt to strike him, Lee continued to backflip until he'd landed on the ram sign in the back of the room.

"That's why he can win," Gai said finishing his previous statement. "Lee! Take them off!"

"But… But Gai-sensei, that's only for a time when I must protect my precious people isn't it?" he asked.

"It's alright. I'll allow it!" Gai said giving Lee a thumbs up.

At that, Lee could only smile as he removed his orange leg warmers, revealing a set of weights with the kanji for **Konjyou **printed on the leather casings. "Alright! Now I can move easier!" he said as he let them drop.

**Kra-Kroom!**

At the moment the weights hit the ground however, they released large clouds of smoke, revealing that the weights weighed more than previously thought.

"Lee! Go!" Gai shouted enthusiastically.

"Hai!" Lee said as he shot through the air and landed behind Gaara. The next moment he lashed out with a punch, but was only an inch away from hitting him. The next moment however Lee suddenly reappeared at his left side and delivered a kick, the sand barely catching it before he suddenly appeared behind Gaara aiming a punch at his head, only for that to get caught before he reappeared at his front with a punch aimed at his stomach, the attack barely caught as well.

The next moment he spun around Gaara before suddenly leaping at him from above, delivering an overhead axe kick to the head that left a scratch on his cheek, a loud crack ringing through the air as the suna-nin could only gawk at the sight.

"I believe you were just saying that his guard couldn't be bypassed," Naruto smirked. Even if that form of defense was potentially stronger than the Zokuto Yoroi's, every defense had a weak point that could be exploited.

"Now… we're just getting started," Lee said with a smirk as he slid back from the attack, a peeved look on Gaara's face as his head still rung from that attack.

"Lee! Explode!" Gai suddenly ordered.

"Hai!" Lee said before he suddenly disappeared from view in a blur of movement. When he appeared behind Gaara, a wall of sand rose up to block the attack only for the fighter to appear at his front. "Over here!" he said as he suddenly decked Gaara, sending him rolling across the floor, making that the _second _time he'd been hit.

"This is bad…" Kankuro stated as he watched Gaara get to his feet.

"Maybe from _your _point of view since Gaara's defense can't help him anymore," the blond quipped.

"No… that's not what I meant," the puppeteer amended, the sound of flowing sand ringing through the quiet air.

When everyone turned their eys back to Gaara, they saw that lines of sand were suddenly flowing off of him, even down to a few parts of his face breaking off.

"Wha…" Lee gasped as the entirety of Gaara's body was suddenly revealed to be placed under an armor of sand, his eyes gaining a deranged look as the hardened pieces continued to fall to the ground.

_Hmmm… So there was more to it than just the sand moving at his feet, _Naruto mused. _I'm surprised Shikizaki-san didn't think of something like _this_._

"If he gets caught by this Gaara…" Kankuro muttered as the redhead suddenly got a deranged look in his eye. "He'll be killed just for the fun of it," he finished as Gaara's sand reaffixed itself to his body once more. "This is Gaara's Absolute Defense."

"Is that all…?" Gaara asked as the sand from his gourd poured out into the air around him.

Gaara could only smirk as he looked up to his sensei, who nodded in return as he began undoing his bandages. The next moment he shot around the sand-user, completely invisible sans the dust being kicked up by his movement. The next moment he appeared beneath Gaara with a kick to the chin that sent him skywayd, then suddenly leapt up into the air and kicked him up further, the bandages on his arms wrapping around Gaara's form before forming a cocoon around him, the sand on the ground too slow to react in time.

"Omote Renge!" Lee cried as he and Gaara suddenly began spinning towards the ground like a drill.

At the moment the spinning torpedo hit the ground, Lee suddenly leapt away as a large portion of the arena floor was turned into a crater, pieces of the floor sent in every direction as a massive cloud of dust was kicked up. When the smoke cleared, it revealed an incapacitated Gaara at the bottom of the crater in a bed of stone.

"Woohoo! Lee did it!" Konayuki cheered. As Gaara's sand armor began to crack however, their celebration was cut short when the inside of Gaara was revealed to be a hollow shell.

_A suna bunshin? But when did he swap out? _Naruto asked himself as he tried to find Gaara.

The next moment Gaara rose from the sand behind an exhausted Lee, a crazed look in his seafoam eyes as the layer of sand began to fall away from him. "Hehe…" he chuckled as he formed a handsign, a tsunami of sand rising above him and heading for Lee.

When the taijutsu-user tried to dodge however, his limbs failed him, and he received the full brunt o the attack before he was sent into the wall. Before he could even move, another wall of sand came at him, giving him hardly enough time to put up a suitable defense before he was overwhelmed a second time. When the dust cleared, it revealed Lee in the back of a small crater embedded in the wall.

"Why didn't Lee try to dodge?" Konayuki asked.

"The Omote Renge is a double-edged sword," Gai answered. "It's normally a forbidden technique. All that high speed taijutsu puts a lot of stress on the legs and body. Right now he's feeling so much pain he can hardly move."

The next moment Lee narrowly rolled out of the way of a column of sand sent at him from above. He then leapt to the right to avoid another sand wave sent at him, narrowly avoiding getting flattened. As Gaara continued to stare him down though, the spandex-nin shocked everyone by suddenly getting to his feet, resuming his taijutsu stance with determination in his eyes.

"That Lee kid is smiling, even after getting kicked around like that," Washi stated.

"No. Now the tables will turn," Gai stated. "The lotus of the leaf blooms twice!"

" . . . You are finished here…" Gaara said plainly.

" . . . Either way… this will end it…" Lee said as he prepared to draw his ace in the hole.

_The lotus of the leaf blooms twice… _Kakashi thought to himself. "Gai! No way, you didn't…"

"It's exactly what you think," Gai said plainly.

"Then that genin kid will… attempt to open the Hachimon," Kakashi said lowly.

"Yes… He will open them," Gai replied. "He has the ability…"

"But still… The Ura Renge… is a technique that should not be taught…" Kakashi stated. "I have no interest in making you tell me what that kind means to you and your reasoning… but there are still limits, and I have lost all respect for you."

" . . . What would you know about that boy?" Gai asked. "That kid has a precious thing that he would give up his life to prove, so I wanted to turn him into a man who could accomplish it. That is all…"

"Gai… How many gates can you open?" Kakashi asked as Lee clamped his eyes shut, crossing his arms out in front of his chest.

" . . . Five," Gai answered, causing Kakashi to gasp.

"Wh-What is the Hachimon?" Konayuki asked.

"It's the "Limit Removal" that is done in preparation for going into the Extreme Lotus," Gai answered.

"Limit… removal?" she asked.

"In the chakra coils of the body that chakra flows through are eight gates, " Gai explained. "Kaimon, Kyumon, Seimon, Shomon, Tomon, Keimon, Kyomon, and Shimon. These are the Hachimon. These eight gates are constantly working to limit the amount of chakra that flows in the body. The Omote Renge forcibly releases these restraints using chakra, allowing you to release tens of times more power than usual. However, this causes the body to slowly destroy itself. For example, the Omote Renge is done by opening the Kaimon… You release the brain's restraints that the Kaimon put in place, and then the Kyumon to forcibly raise your stamina. Then from opening the Seimon, you enter into the Extreme Lotus."

"So then… this attack will slowly kill him?" Washi asked.

"Yes… This technique is _truly _a double-edged sword. Opening all of the Hachimon, while for a short period of strength that will allow you to surpass a Kage, in exchange you will definitely… die."

That statement alone caused Konayuki, Naruto, and Washi to all gasp.

The next moment Lee uncrossed his arms, his skin red and veins bulging across his forehead as chakra burst from his body. "Seimon! Kai!"

_Heh. And here I thought all ninja were in this world were a bunch of showboats, _Washi smirked, knowing personally what it was like to defend one's own ninja way.

"Shomon! KAI!" Lee roared as he suddenly disappeared in an explosion of stone and debris which sent all into the air, Gaare being launched into the air with a devastating kick.

As his sand rose up to defend Gaara, Lee suddenly appeared before Gaara and struck him, hard, sending him flying towards the wall. The next moment he leapt off the stones in the air, turning them into gravel before appearing behind him and sending him towards the ceiling. The next moment all the stones in the air began getting blown apart, as Gaara was sent in every direction like a pinball.

"THIS IS THE END!" Lee shouted as he bore down on Gaara for a final lunge. "TOMON! KAI!" he roared as he struck Gaara, sending him flying to the floor, only to stop a foot above it, one of Lee's bandages around his waist before he was suddenly pulled upward. "EXTREME LOTUS!" he roared as he drove his right fist and foot into Gaara's stomach, shattering the sand armor and sending him into the floor, mountains of stone sent in every direction.

When the attack ended, Lee was sent rolling across the floor before coming to a stop. However, when the smoke cleared, Gaara was somehow still conscious, his right hand extended toward Lee as two sand tendrils suddenly latched onto his left arm and leg.

Before the taijutsu-user could escape the sand's grip however, Gaara suddenly clenched his fist. "Sabaku Soso!"

"AHHHHH!" Lee cried as his left arm and leg were suddenly crushed by Gaara's attack. The next moment another wave of sand came for Lee, intent on ending his life. However at the last possible second, Gai suddenly forced the sand back with his own hand, standing between Gaara and Lee.

The next moment Gaara grabbed his head as though he were in pain, leveling his gaze at the taller spandex-nin. "Why… did you save…?"

"He is my beloved comrade," Gai answered.

" . . . That's enough…" Gaara droned as the gathered sand across the arena leapt onto his back, reforming the gourd as his sand armor receded.

" . . . Winner by knockout… Gaara Sabaku," Hayate announced. However, his and everyone else's eyes widened when Lee suddenly got up, standing by his own willpower alone, blood flowing out of his left arm and leg.

"Lee, enough. It's over. You shouldn't even be standing…" Gai spoek, but then broke down into tears. The boy wasn't even conscious, yet he was still able to stand. _Even after losing consciousness… you still strive to prove your ninja way…_

* * *

At the end of the match, even though he wasn't there himself, Naruto knew what was going on as the medic-nin traipsed across the ruined ground. The damage to Lee's arm and leg were so severe, as was the backlash of using the Hachimon, that he would be incapable of living as a ninja ever again.

However, despite the tragedy, the prelims for the main even had to continue. After the field was repaired with a mid-level doton jutsu to make the floor somewhat level again, the next set of names came up on the board.

**Sakura Haruno  
vs  
Shino Aburame**

While Sakura walked down the rafters, Shino simply leapt to his spot, keeping his hands in his pockets while the pinkette made her way past him.

"Tenth match between Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame… Please begin."

As the two faced each other off, Sakura waiting to see what the Aburame boy would do, Shino uncharacteristically spoke in a manner completely unassociated with Aburame.

"Though it's not my place to say, how do you make your forehead so big?" Shino asked curtly.

This caused a tick mark to appear on the girl's _large _forehead, though she maintained her composure.

"And honestly, who has pink hair? Did you fall into a vat of bubblegum when you were a kid?"

Sakura's fists clenched, but she held back, knowing he was just trying to get her angry and make a mistake.

"I bet that Sasuke is a homo. Forehead girl."

And that's the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BUG BOY!" Sakura cried in a frenzy as she ran at the Aburame, completely unguarded from every side before decking Shino… only for him to replace himself with a piece of the stone floor tile. "SON OF A BITCH!" she cried as she grabbed her throbbing hand.

"Aburame Ninpou: Kikaichu Ryusei," Shino intoned from atop the large fingers as a large cluster of kikaichu in the shape of a large sphere suddenly bore down on Sakura from above, who despite her best efforts to run was crushed beneath their combined weight, feasting upon her chakra until she slipped into unconsciousness a minute later, the swarm returning to Shino after having eaten their fill.

" . . . Winner by knockout, Shino Aburame," Hayate announced as Shino made his way back up to the rafters.

_Heh. Too easy, _he smirked behind his sunglasses and coat collar.

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka  
vs  
Sai**

Once the next names were drawn, Ino walked down to the arena while Sai used what appeared to be an ink-themed shunshin. After facing off against one another, Hayate announced the beginning of the match.

"Eleventh match between Ino Yamanaka and Sai… Please begin."

When Ino assumed her family's taijutsu stance, Sai however sat cross-legged on the ground. He then pulled out a scroll and unfurled it across his lap, then drew a brush from one end of the scroll while he brought an inkwell out from the other.

The next moment he began to run his brush across the scroll, drawing several object before stopping and forming a one-handed hand seal. "Ninpou: Choju Giga."

A second later, a round black object leapt out of the paper and flew towards Ino. Recognizing it as a leech, she punched it before it hit her, only for it to burst and splatter ink all over her face.

"Ugh! My hair!" Ino cried as she flicked the ink from her face.

The next moment a head-sized bat made of ink flew through the air and latched onto her face.

"Rrrragh!" Ino cried as she tore the bat off her face. When she next looked up however, a trio of large lions made of ink suddenly emerged from the scroll on Sai's lap and lunged at her, pinning her to the ground with a low thud.

While Ino continued to fight against the lions above her, only to find herself pinned further at every attempt, she suddenly felt the cold touch of metal to her neck. When she looked up, she saw a tipless tanto held right at her neck.

"If you don't want to die, you'll surrender," Sai said with a smile plastered on his face.

As much as she didn't want to, Ino know she had no choice. "I yield."

"Winner due to surrender is Sai," Hayate announced.

After letting the girl up, Sai simply walked away, his lions dispelling and leaving puddles of ink across the floor.

"Agh! My clothes!" Ino cried as she was now covered head to toe in ink.

* * *

After Ino wrung out the parts of her hair that got wet and tried to get as much ink as she could out of her clothes, Sarutobi stepped onto the stage and got everyone's attention.

"Before I begin the final match, where one of the genin from the past eleven matches will have to participate for a second time, allow me to explain the rulings for this secondary match," Sarutobi explained. "For the person who has fought and moved on already, even if you lose this match, you will still be allowed to move on to the Third Exams. If you surrender the match, then the last person will simply move on by default, and you will be allowed to continue into the next bracket. However, all other rules apply. Any means necessary will be used, and the match will only be stopped if deemed necessary."

After the explanation was finished, and Sarutobi stepped down, the TV behind automatically showed the name **Kiba Inuzuka, **the only genin who had yet to fight. Below the **vs **sign, the names of all those who were still alive and/or somewhat uninjured were shuffled. However, that mainly meant that the eleven winners from the previous eleven matches were eligible for this fight, since the other eleven were not available due to injury.

After a tense minute, everyone wondering who would fight twice, since at least half of the winners were somewhat winded, the final match came onto the screen, a few eyes widening at the sight.

**Kiba Inuzuka  
vs  
Washi Maniwa**

"See that Akamaru. It's finally time for us to fight!" Kiba said enthusiastically as he and his ninken came down the steps. "Thank Kami. I was almost about to lose it."

At the same time with Team Anko, Naruto and Konayuki looked to their teammate in worry. Washi was still a bit winded from his fight with Dosu, and the wound on his arm could potentially reopen if he were to fight again so soon. Injury and exhaustion were not favorable conditions for a fight. Sure he could take a soldier pill, but the repercussions that would come later would cause problems for the next part of the exams if they were immediately after this exam.

"Washi-kun, you don't have to fight if you don't want to," Konayuki said taking his hand worriedly.

"She's right," Naruto said with his hands in his pockets. "Even if you give up, it'll just be one more guy in the next lineup. We can always handle him later."

" . . . If I feel like I can't fight, then I'll forfeit," Washi stated. "However… Don't count me out just yet," he said sending a smile towards Konayuki. "I've got an ace up my sleeve," he said as he turned on his heel and walked away, a glint of metal visible as he made his way down to the arena floor.

As the two made their way down to the arena, Kurenai looked on and shook her head. "That boy's exhausted. Kiba's style capitalizes on hit and run to exhaust his opponents. He doesn't stand a chance as he is now," she sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Asuma stated as he lit a cig. "If he's anything like his teammates, then he may end up putting up a pretty good fight. And maybe Kiba in the hospital if he's not careful."

"But still, where did he come from?" Kurenai asked as she eyed his outfit. "Usually an outfit that… _distinctive_, would associate him with a clan of some sort, but the name Maniwa, I'm not familiar with."

"I think you should be more worried about Kiba ending up like that Oto-nin he fought," Kakashi added, remembering how ruthless he'd been in separating his right arm from his body first, then taking him down piece by piece.

"You don't think he'd actually _kill_ Kiba, would he?" Kurenai asked a bit worried.

"I may have only met Washi just last month, but if I know anything, it's that he doesn't do anything without a reason," Naruto said walking over to them. "Besides, I doubt he'd kill Kiba on a whim, and he's aware that surrendering will only let the guy into the next bracket. It won't impact _him_ in the least."

"Thank you," Kurenai sighed as she turned back to the arena floor. "It makes me feel a little better."

* * *

At the same time down in the arena, Kiba settled himself onto the far side, out of charity more than anything else since his opponent was clutching his right arm. He'd heard how he'd held off a tiger of all things in the Forest of Death, but had gotten the injury on his arm from one of the medical staff.

As things stood, Kiba stood a fairly better chance than if his opponent was at full strength. While his fight was at the end, he was able to get fully rested and let his injuries heal, while his opponent's match was in the second half of that bracket, and he still had an injury on him.

As the two stared one another down, Hayate stepped forward and raised his arm.

"Final match between Kiba Inuzuka and Washi Maniwa… Please begin." Hayate announced as he leapt back.

"So we finally meet again," Kiba stated as he faced his opponent. "Looks like I lucked out when you were selected to be my opponent on _two _accounts."

"Oh really? And what two would those be?" Washi asked.

"One is that this fight will be easy for me. I kept my eye on you since that last fight, and I know you didn't… _reload _your weapons, so you can't do that stomach trick," Kiba stated. "Second, this is just a little revenge for what you did to me before the first exam."

"Oh you mean for me slamming you into the floor before you said something incredibly sexist to my teammate?" Washi asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I mean no!"

"I saw the way you were looking at her. Eyeing her like she was a piece of meat, or some kind of object," Washi grunted as he held his arm to his side. "I may not have been in Konoha for that long, but after reading up on some of Konoha's clans, I noticed a pretty dis_turbing _trend amongst the men of your clan."

"Like what!" Kiba growled.

"Your views on women as sex toys and baby makers. Your incredibly sexist points of view. Your tendency to urinate on trees in public. Lashing out at your comrades when you get _territorial_. The frequency of _taking _what you want when you want it, women included… The list goes on and on," Wahsi listed. "And if you think I'll let a perv like _you _get anywhere Konayuki, then you're dead wrong."

"Hey! I only pissed on that tree in the park _one _time!" Kiba growled, but then realized what he said out loud. "DAMN IT!" he cried as people started chuckling at him. "And besides! I'm not a perv!"

"Then why is it that when you were looking at Konayuki-chan you looked everywhere _but _her face?" Washi countered. "I seem to recall you were concentrating on her chest and buttox."

At that moment Kiba felt the eyes of all the females in the room on him, and not in the good way either.

"That aside, even if you thought that by beating me you'd get Konayuki to notice your advances, you won't be winning _this _fight," he said as his hands suddenly flew out of his sleeves with three kunai armed with exploding notes.

The next moment he rushed forward at Kiba with his kunai at the ready. However to Kiba's shock as well as the others, he suddenly stopped mid-lunge and turned to the outside of the tower, letting the two trios of exploding kunai loose, blowing out the two sets of doors that separated that room from the forest outside.

Before anyone could respond, Washi placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle, piercing through the air and directed to the forest outside. The next moment a huge messenger hawk parted through the smoke and debris from the explosions.

"Iku!" Washi ordered as he pointed to Akamaru, said ninja hound raising its ears in alarm.

The next moment the messenger hawk changed course as if flew through the room and picked up Akamaru in his claws, taking him through the air despite the little dog's distress.

"Akamaru!" the Inuzuka cried as his partner was taken away by his opponent's supposed partner. However, by the time he turned back to his opponent, he was already upon him with his left arm positioned for a backhanded strike on his face.

At the last moment however, his left sleeve flew back onto his arm, revealing Dosu's melody arm over his own before the metal gauntlet made contact with the Inuzuka's face, his nose breaking from the force of the attack with a loud crack.

Before he could stumble back from the hit however, a shrill sound wave attack suddenly issued from the perforations in the gauntlet and hit him in the face, knocking him back with blood coming out of his mouth and ears before he fell to the ground, blood coming out of his nose as well. At the same time on the large fingers in the back of the room, the large messenger hawk had its claws clamped down on the back of Akamaru's throat, his beak poised at his face, despite his attempts to get free.

In short, the two of them were out for the count in less than a minute.

"Washi Maniwa is the winner!" Hayate said as he checked Kiba's pulse point. "He's alive, just unconscious."

At the same time, the jounin there could only gawk at that seamless execution. Especially how he was able to use the Melody Arm from that Oto-nin that he had gotten during the seventh match so quickly, and so effectively.

"Kensei!" Washi called out to the messenger hawk. "Kare o tebanasu."

The messenger hawk grunted before removing his claws from the little dog, said dog jumping down and running to Kiba's side before growling at Washi. When the messenger hawk roosted itself onto Washi's left arm however, the bird letting out a bit of KI, the little ninken backed away a bit with his tail between his legs. Kensei could've easily picked Akamaru up and drop him from at least a half mile up, and the two of them knew that.

As Kiba and Akamaru were carried away on stretchers, Washi fell to his knees in exhaustion as Kensei roosted on the tips of the large hands in the back of the room.

_Man that was a close one, _he said holding his arm at his side. _I should probably get this checked out more thoroughly. _"Hey, sorry about the doors, but they were kinda blocking Kensei's flight path," he explained nervously, hoping he wouldn't be in trouble for blowing up two doors.

Hayate on the other hand was surprised to see Kensei actually listening to someone other than his handler once he recognized him, knowing that the messenger hawk would only listen to a select few. "It is *_cough_* okay. Damages are *_cough_* covered in your contract."

A moment later Naruto and Konayuki made their way down, taking an arm over each of their shoulders and helping him to his feet and back up to the rafters, Naruto a bit more delicate with Washi's right arm for obvious reasons.

"Good job," Naruto said simply.

"Heh. Thanks," Washi grunted.

"Um… Washi-kun… thanks for looking out for me like that," Konayuki said scratching her cheek.

" . . . Any time," Washi replied with a smile.

"Well, with this, the preliminary trials for the Third Exam have been completed!" Hayate announced, signaling that there would be no more fights.

* * *

At the end of the Third Exam Prelims, the remaining genin assembled before Sarutobi and Hayate, the proctors for the other tests included.

"To all of you who won the rights to compete in the Third Exam of the Chunin Selection Exams," Hayate started. _"*Cough* Though one is missing… _congratulations to you all."

At that moment Sarutobi stepped forward.

"Well, now I'd like to start explaining the main test," Sarutobi began as he adjusted his hat. "As I told you before, in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each ofyou will fight to represent the strengths of your countries. I'd like you to show off all your powers with no reserves, which is why the finals… will be held one month from today."

"I'm assuming we'll be given the time to recover from our injuries then," Washi stated, his right arm now in a makeshift sling.

"That is correct. It will also give you time to make your preparations," Sarutobi stated.

"What does that mean?" Neji asked.

"In other words, in addition to informing all the various country lords and shinobi leaders, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the event, and this is also the preparation time for you examination students," Sarutobi said lowering his pipe.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," Kankuro stated. "What does that mean?"

"Basically, it's the preparation to get to know your enemy and yourself," Sarutobi began. "It's the time period where you will calculate your chances of winning by analyzing the data you accumulated during the trial competition. The battles up to now had you fight as if you were in an actual combat situation with the assumption of fighting an unknown opponent."

_That's for sure. I'd never imagine that he could use sand as a weapon, _Shikamaru grunted to himself.

"However, the final trial will not be like this. There are those who showed all that they can do al_ready _to their rivals. There are those who competed and were badly injured against a strong opponent. To make everything fair, the one month should be used by all of you to advance and improve yourselves. Of course, it'll be fine to rest your body and minds as well."

_One month huh? _Naruto mused. _That means I have one month to train to fight against Neji and Gaara. If I face Gaara, I'll have to be well-equipped, but for Neji, I'll need to totally out class him._

_One month huh? _Washi mused. _Well, given the information that was… _left behind_, during the First Exam, I should be able to help prepare myself and the others for when we fight. Of course, that only works if the information is accurate, _he said as he pat his pocket.

"And that's the way it is," Sarutobi finished. "Well, I'd like to dismiss you now, but there's something that has to be done for the finals before I can do that," he said as he motioned for someone to step forward. From behind the large hands. A minute later, none other than Anko Mitarashi stepped out, though a bit beaten up, with a box in her hands with a hole in the top.

_Anko-sensei, thank goodness, _Naruto, Konayuki, and Washi thought at the same time.

"There are pieces of paper inside of the box that Anko is holding, so each of you will take one piece," Sarutobi finished.

"I'll come around, so wait your turn," Anko said as she walked to one end of the line. After the remaining genin took their pieces, Ibiki brought out a clip board and motioned for their attention.

"Now that you have all taken a piece, I'd like you to tell us the number on that paper, starting from the left," Ibiki stated.

"Three," Shikamaru sighed.

"Seven," Konayuki said chipperly.

"One," Naruto answered.

"Six," Washi sighed.

"Nine," Shino said curtly.

"Eight," Sai said with a smile.

"Two," Neji stated.

"Four," Temari stated.

"Five," Kankuro grunted.

"Twelve," Gaara said uninterested.

"That would mean that Sasuke is number eleven," Ibiki stated.

"All right now. I will reveal to you the final tournament bracket," Sarutobi stated. "Ibiki. Show them the numbers."

Doing as he was asked, the scarred man brought out his clip board, bringing the next tournament bracket into the light.

**1- Naruto Uzumaki  
2- Neji Hyuga**

**3- Shikamaru Nara  
4- Temari Subaku**

**5- Kankuro Subaku  
6- Washi Maniwa**

**7- Konayuki Itezora  
8- Sai**

**9- Shino Aburame  
(Will fight the winner of Match 4)**

**11- Sasuke Uchiha  
12- Gaara Subaku**

_Seems I'll either be facing Konayuki Itezora or Sai, _Shino thought to himself.

_First half of the tournament bracket, and against the puppet-user, _Washi thought to himself.

_So the finals are just a regular tournament then? _Temari thought to herself.

_Right after the first match, and against another girl to boot. What a drag, _Shikamaru sighed.

_Phew. Thank kami I'm not in the same block as Gaara, _Kankuro thought to himself.

_Uchiha Sasuke… _Gaara mused to himself, having recognized him as a potential opponent.

_. . . This should be fun,_ Sai thought to himself.

_I'll be facing the boy who makes drawings come to life. I better prepare myself for anything, _Konayuki thought.

_Heh. I get to face Neji/Naruto immediately. Perfect, _Naruto and Neji thought at the same time.

"Well then, you're free to start strategizing or resting as you like. With this I'll dismiss you all, but are there any final questions?" Sarutobi asked, Shikamaru raising his hand in response. "Yes?"

"Since it's a tournament, it would mean that there's only one winner right? Which would mean that only one person can become a chunin doesn't it?" he asked, the others now wondering the same thing too.

"No, that's not quite it. There will be judges including myself, the Kazekage, as well as the Lords and Ladies of various countries that will make mission requests and other ninja leaders, who will be watching the final test," Sarutobi answered. "Throughout the tournament, these judges will be evaluating your abilities. Those judged to have the necessary qualities of a chunin will be able to become a chunin, even if they lose in their first match."

"That means that… it's a possibility that everyone here will become a chunin?" Temari asked.

"Yes. However, the possibility that _none _of you will become a chunin also exists," Sarutobi stated. "To advance in the tournament means that you will have more chances to appeal to the judges. Do you all understand?"

He got nods in return.

"Well then, thank you for all the effort you exerted for these trials. You're all dismissed until a month from now," Sarutobi said, the genin now stepping out of the room.

* * *

After the announcements for the main event were given out, the remaining people in the tower began to vacate, as Naruto was about to leave with Konayuki and Washi, who was being carried in Konayuki's arms even though his injury didn't have anything to do with his legs, Naruto was pulled aside by Shino, the sunglasses wearing boy who flattened Sakura with a meteor made of insects.

"Naruto, correct?" the boy asked, the blond nodding in return. "Kurenai-sensei wishes to speak to you. Do you have a moment?"

"I guess, though I'd like to stay with my team as we make our way out of this forest," Naruto said following the bug user.

"It won't take long. Kurenai-sensei is right around the corner," Shino said as he guided Naruto around the corner of the hallway. "Here she is. I'll leave you two to talk," he said as he left Naruto with Kurenai.

"Hello Naruto. It's good to see you again after all these years, though I was surprised to hear that you came back of your own accord," Kurenai greeted. She had long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that were red in color with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over that was a very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha hitae-ate and regular shinobi sandals.

"I figured it wouldn't hurt to at least _try _and find some good in this village," Naruto stated. "I'm assuming you know just _who _I am by your choice of words."

"I do, and I just want you to know that I never saw you as the fox. I only saw you as its jailer," the woman said sincerely.

"I appreciate the sentiment. So why did you have your student bring me here?"

"I wanted to think you for stepping and stopping Hinata," Kurenai said in thanks. "I'm afraid that if you hadn't stepped in and convinced her to quit, and then try again another day, that Neji would've tried to kill her down there. My only regret is that I wasn't a better sensei. Maybe if I had done something different, then maybe Hinata would've stood a better chance."

"It wasn't your fault. Neji has a year more experience then Hinata," Naruto said consoling the depressed woman. "I'm just glad you aren't angry at me for making her quit."

"You had your reasons," Kurenai stated. "On another note, did you really mean it when you said you'd help train Hinata yourself when she got better."

"I did, and I never back out of my promises," Naruto stated. " . . . Um, can I ask you one last question before I leave?" he asked, earning a nod. "Does Hinata hate me for leaving? I mean, we only met a few times, but Hinata seemed really happy to see me after six years… Maybe if I had stayed I could've been there for her more, but I just couldn't stay in the village any longer. I had to leave."

"Naruto, Hinata doesn't hate you," Kurenai said putting a hand on his shoulder. "In fact, at one point she told me that one of the reasons she wanted to become a strong kunoichi was so that she'd be able to meet you again someday."

" . . . Did I really leave such a lasting impression on her?" Naruto asked. "I mean, all I did was chase off some bullies and play with her a couple times. I would've thought she'd have better friends than me."

" . . . Naruto, what I'm about to tell you, I want for you to keep it between us. You can tell Hinata that you know, but I'd like as few people to know this as possible," Kurenai sighed. "You need to know what happened to Hinata after you left."

" . . . What happened?" Naruto asked.

" . . . Hinata has always been very timid and kind-hearted. For a kunoichi, that is far preferable to being a senseless murderer. However, the Hyuuga Clan frown upon such emotions as that, feeling that one must be completely indifferent to those around them," Kurenai explained. "When Hinata failed to meet their expectations, Hiashi gave up on her ever succeeding as the heir to the Hyuuga clan, and instead devoted himself into training Hinata's younger sister. Hiashi left it to me to train Hinata to be a true kunoichi, but I just can't bring myself to break her down like that and make her into a cruel and heartless person like the other Hyuuga."

"So everyone's given up on her…" Naruto said sullenly, knowing that feeling all too well before Nanami found him. "If that's the case, then I'll just have to believe in her extra hard."

" . . . You're a good friend," Kurenai replied with a smile. _Kami knows that's what she needs right now. Neji really did a number on her, both physically and mentally... but... I believe that Naruto can help her realize her full potential._

Naruto nodded before heading out. "Thank you. Once Hinata gets better, I'll visit her in the hospital. Until then, I'm going to have to train so that when the time comes, I can drive Neji into the ground like a nail."

* * *

**Hope you liked the matches. Some of them were more difficult to "choreograph" than others, but this was fun to write. For the ones that were the same in the canon, I used the manga, though had to look into the anime for Temari and Kankuro's matches.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll continue reading, so until then, Ja ne.**

* * *

**Translations:  
Kagemane no Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Technique (AKA "Shadow Possession Jutsu")**

**Kage Buyo = Shadow of the Dancing Leaf  
Shishi Rendan = Lions Barrage**

**Soshoryu = Twin Rising Dragons  
Ninpou: Kamaitchi = Ninja Art: Whirlwind Attack**

**Baika no Jutsu = Expansion Jutsu  
Nikudan Sensha = Human Boulder  
Jishin Tosu = Seismic Toss  
Itezora Taichi Ought: Dai Manrui Homa = Itezora Ultimate Secret Technique: Great Grand Slam Home Run**

**Konoha Senpu = Leaf Whirlwind  
Konyou = Spirit, guts, grit  
Omote Renge = Front Lotus  
Suna Bunshin = Sand Clone  
Hachimon = Eight Inner Gates  
Ura Renge = Hidden Lotus  
Kaimon = Gate of Opening  
Kyumon = Gate of Healing  
Seimon = Gate of Life  
Shomon = Gate of Pain  
Tomon = Gate of Limit  
Keimon = Gate of View  
Kyomon = Gate of Wonder  
Shimon = Gate of Death  
Sabaku Soso = Sand Burial**

**Aburame Ninpou: Kikaichu Ryusei = Aburame Ninja Art: Parasitic Insects Meteor**

**Ninpou: Choju Giga = Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitation Picture**

**Iku! = Go!  
Kare o tebanasu = Let him go**


	18. Beginning of Training

A two days later, a few more muscle-repair sessions for Washi's arm, and a doctor's visit to make sure they hadn't contracted anything in the Forest of Death later, and the genin of Team Anko were lazing away at the Namikaze Estate. The first exam had been trying on them all mentally. Konayuki was practically broken down to the breaking point, though she was able to overcome it. Washi on the other hand from using his doujutsu on the reflection of Kensei's eyes, had to shrug off that feeling of barbed wire being dragged across the back of his skull. Then there were the events in the Second and Third Exams that had to be considered.

Also, Naruto and Konayuki didn't see it as fair to train without their friend and teammate, so they took the two days to rest themselves up and think on their own training.

Finally, after a good nap into the morning, Naruto decided to crawl out of bed, get dressed, and think about starting his training.

* * *

"So are you and the others finally rested up?" Nanami asked as she sipped her tea,.

"Yeah. The last week was a little trying on all of us, so we agreed to wait so that we could begin training at the same time," Naruto said as he munched on his toast. "Plus a little rest never hurt anyone."

"Still, I'm glad you all advanced," the greenette stated with a warm smile. "Imagine how great it would be if the three of you made chunin."

"If that happened, we might be able to team up for a few B-Rank, or possibly even A-Rank missions," Naruto said mostly to himself, a dark glint in his eyes. "There's good money to be made, and spoils to be won."

The next moment a voice from the third floor of the house interrupted his thoughts.

"Naruto? Can I get a little help here?" Washi's voice said from upstairs as he came down, his feet making heavier thuds than was normal. "I'm in a bit of a bind."

When he came to the bottom of the stairs, and Naruto looked up, he couldn't help but stifle his laughter at the sight before him. Nanami saw this too, but found it rather amusing than laugh. Washi was currently in his white PJs with a slight case of bed-head. However this wasn't what was amusing.

At the moment Konayuki was latched onto his right side, her arms holding his right arm against his body and wrapped across his chest and back to under his left arm, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist in a vice grip. While during the day she wore mostly fur, to bed she occasionally wore silk. At this moment she was wearing a pink night blouse, and was pulling Washi's arm into her chest. At the moment her hair was completely down, and she was lightly snoring as she held her vice-like grip on Washi in a way that made her look like a little kid holding onto their parent.

"It appears as though Sleeping Beauty has found her Prince Charming," Nanami stated with a small laugh.

"Yeah, well…" Washi stated scratching his slightly red cheek with his free hand. "If you're done poking at me, could you please get Konayuki off of me? I think my right arm's fallen asleep, and I can't really move it."

"Can you still _feel _with it?" Nanami asked with a perverse grin.

"Yes, why- Don't even go there," Washi said with a slight scowl.

"Okay, okay, we'll help you out," Naruto said as he got up. "Konayuki-chan~ Konayuki-chan~ It's snowing in Konoha~" he said in a sing-song way.

"Snow?" Konayuki said, up in an instant on Washi's side. However, instead of letting him go, she lowered her feet to the ground and took poor Washi with her, dragging him to the window where she looked out. "You lied to me," she pouted after seeing there was no snow.

"Gomen, gomen. I kinda had to say that so you'd let go of your little friend there," Naruto said pointing to the disoriented Washi.

Konayuki looked to her side to see that she was holding onto Washi in a way that he couldn't squirm free, a complacent look on his face as his feet were dragged across the floor.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Konayuki said helping him up.

"It's fine, it's fine," Washi said as he began rubbing his right arm, trying to get the blood flowing back into it. _I'm glad that there are such things as medical ninjutsu. Otherwise, it may've taken a month for this cut to heal, and it would've left a bigger scar, _he said as he remembered looking at the thin white line across his bicep.

"I have to say, things were never this entertaining before," Nanami chuckled.

The next moment a green-skinned snake slithered through the mail slot in the door before coming up to the three of them.

"Hey guysss. Am I interrupting sssomething?" the little snake asked.

"Midorikusa? What're you doing here?" Konayuki asked.

"Hebi-hime sssendsss a messssssage. Sssaysss ssshe wantsss to meet you at a place called the Uchiha Compound: Eassst District," he replied.

"Oh? What for?" Naruto asked.

"Sssomething about your training," the little snake replied. The next moment he acted like he was regurgitating something up, a rolled up piece of paper coming out of his gullet a moment later. "Here'sss a map with the location. Good luck in the chunin examsss. My sssiblingsss and I will be rooting for you."

The next moment the little snake disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hmmm… I wonder why Anko wants us to meet here instead of the regular spot," Naruto mused, the regular spot being her favorite dango shop on the other side of town, Mitarashi Dango. No relation.

"Before we meet up with Anko however, I thought I'd show you a little something I… _collected_, during the first exams," Washi interrupted as he pulled out a deck of blank, orange and black-bordered cards from his pocket.

"Those are Kabuto's ninfo cards!" Konayuki gasped.

"How do you have these?" Naruto asked.

"Kabuto didn't pick them up after he was attacked, and I figured it would be better if these cards were in our hands, rather than someone else's," Washi stated as he fisted the deck, his hand glowing with chakra before he scattered the cards across the table. "Seeing as how I can't identify the cards like he did, we'll need to sort through this info if we want to get any info worth using about our opponents."

"But you'll return these the next time you see him right?" Naruto asked

"But of course," he said as he flipped through the now-revealed cards, coming across the one he'd been looking for. "Ah, here's Kankuro's card. Data's a little iffy, but apparently his ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu are low to nonexistent. Must be because of the puppet thing. I can probably use this when I play _Strategian,_" he finished with the same look in his eye that Togame did when she had a plan. Not her "Senryakugan". Just the gleam.

"I found one on Sai," Konayuki said as she pulled up the aforementioned card. "Hmmm. His ninjutsu skills are fairly high, taijutsu above the academy standard, though the other fields there's no info on. A little weird, but usable."

"And I have Neji's card," Naruto said holding up the card he' been able to find. "Neji's taijutsu is through the roof, though like most hyuuga, his genjutsu and ninjutsu are practically nil. Honestly, do they only think they'll need their own taijutsu?"

"What do we do with the rest of these cards?" Konayuki asked.

"Most of them are for genin who have been eliminated in the first and second exam, although…" Washi said pulling up a set of cards. "Apparently the Chunin Exams aren't always held in Konoha. I've got maps here for Suna, Iwa, and Kusa, as well as a few maps of Konoha, the training grounds, and the Forest of Death, as well as some of the districts."

"Why do you think he has information on his own home?" Konayuki asked.

_Maybe because he isn't all that he seems, _Naruto and Washi thought at the same time. _That guy had way too much information, and far too conveniently. The guy's up to something, so I'll need to keep my guard up._

"Well, I say if we don't run into Kabuto again, that we just keep the cards. Otherwise, we hand them back at the next opportunity," Naruto stated.

"Agreed," Washi said as he finished his milk and got up from the table.

* * *

After getting dressed and finishing their breakfast, the group of three made their way through the north part of the Uchiha District as they made their way to the east. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on one's perspective, there was no one living there, so they were able to make their way to their destination, as highlighted on Anko's map.

Their trip eventually took them to a large, white-walled building labeled **Konoha Gakuen, **the civilian equivalent to the ninja academy. However, the windows were either broken or boarded up, the gates locked, and the grounds a mess.

Since there wasn't a door, Konayuki made one through the wall, walking in like punching a hole through foot-thick concrete was normal. The group of three then followed the instructions, moving through the foyer of the school where the civilians would swap out their shoes before and after school. After coming upon the stairwell, they made their way up to the third floor, ironically to room **301**, otherwise labeled as the Teacher's Lounge.

When the three entered, they saw that the room's interior looked a lot better than the rest of the school. The walls had a white coat of paint, the ugly ceiling panels removed to reveal the sub-ceiling, a cheap mini-TV in the corner, an old mini-fridge, and a large red couch with two sofa and a loveseat beside it. Sitting in the sofa was none other than Anko Mitarashi, a stick of dango in her hands as she threw the skewer into the wall. When the three looked, they saw numerous Konoha emblems made purely out of dango sticks. Some of them looked older than others, and they looked like they'd been here for a while.

"Hey gakis. What do you think of my little home away from home?" Anko asked as she leaned back in her chair, using a piece of concrete as a footrest.

"Isn't your home away from home in the same district as where everyone was killed in a single night?" Washi asked.

"That's the brilliant part. No one hardly comes around here thinking the Uchiha will be returned to their former glory someday, so I've got this place all to myself. I don't have to pay rent, or fees either," Anko chuckled. "Anyway, pleasantries aside, there's something I have to tell you."

The group of three took their seats on the couch, wondering what it was that Anko had to tell them that she had to call them all the way out there.

"Well, I've got a lot on my plate right now, so I'll just get to the chase," Anko stated. "Something has… come up, and I can't train you myself."

"Is it really that important?" Konayuki asked, a little sad that Anko wouldn't be training them.

"I wish I could train you myself, I really do, but, what has come up is very important. Otherwise, I'd train you myself," Anko apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sure we can find some training ourselves," Naruto replied, easing Anko's worries. "I'm guessing this is one of those work things you're not allowed to talk about?"

Anko nodded. "It's best that you don't know about what I'm doing. However, that doesn't mean I'll leave you without anyone to give you a nudge in the right direction," she said as she pulled out a slip and scribbled something on it. "Here. Take this piece of paper to the ANBU Resource Requisitions Office in the basement of the Hokage Tower. I have a few friends who may be able to help you if you so ask."

As Naruto took the piece of paper and looked it over, Konayuki suddenly gasped.

"Washi! I just realized you didn't introduce yourself to all of us when we became a genin team," Konayuki stated in shock.

"But don't you already know me?" the Maniwa-nin asked.

"We do, but it's sort of a tradition with genin teams," Anko stated. "Why don't you do it now before you become a chunin, otherwise it'll look silly? Basically, just give us your name, a little bit about yourself, your hobbies, likes, and dislikes."

"Hmmm… Let me think," he mused to himself. "Ahem. My name is Washi Maniwa, one of the last of the Maniwa Ninja Core. My hobbies would be training to get stronger, watching my siblings, making or modifying clothing, perfecting my ninpou, and either beating up or killing people who deserve it. I'm fond of my siblings, those I can trust, and people who think realistically instead of _i_dealistically. My dislikes would be people who won't stand up for themselves but instead rely on others to do so, and those who take shortcuts to find strength," he summarized. "How was that?"

"I liked your last hobby the best," Anko stated with her arms crossed. "A little dark, but hey, if you love what you do, then do what you love."

"Thanks. This is actually the first time I've been open with anyone sans my siblings," the Maniwa-nin stated rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "So anyway, if you can't train us due to work, then what do we do?"

"Anyway, sorry I can't train you myself, but hey, I promise I'll be there to watch your matches, what do you say?" she asked.

"That we'll miss you very much," Konayuki sighed. She hadn't made that many friends aside from her little traveling party across Japan, and not having Anko around, who was like an older sister figure to her, was a bit of a blow.

"We'll train hard and make you proud," Naruto said giving her a thumbs up. "I bet you'll be the first jounin sensei to have all their rookie genin make chunin the first time in the exams."

"And we'll make a good impression on the judges to make ourselves stand out," Washi said as he opened the door for the others.

"We'll see you later, Anko-sensei," the three of them said before turning around and heading off.

At such a display, Anko could only sigh as she leaned back on her sofa. _Those kids… kinds makes me wish I had some of my own, _she thought. _Well, I'm still young, so I suppose I could still find someone, _she chuckled to herself, remembering a certain shirtless kenjutsu-sans-the-sword user.

"You've got a good bunch of kids there," a voice said behind Anko in the shadows after the three were out of sight.

"That I do, Ibiki-san," Anko smiled as she got up from her seat. "So tell me, what do you make of them?"

"Well…" Ibiki said as he stepped out of the shadows and crossed his arms. "The blond doesn't seem completely loyal to Konoha, but given his past and all the crap he's had to put up with, it's understandable, and I'm willing to let it slide, all things considered. Hell, he's better than the Uchiha, and he's had everything handed to him since day one."

"Amen to that," Anko said as she got to her feet. "The others?"

"Konayuki looks sweet and innocent at the beginning, but get her angry or rile her up, and then she'll transform into a hell-raiser on the battlefield. After seeing her ruin room 301, I'm more inclined to believe you when you said she punched through solid steel."

"Yep. She'll be one hell of a kunoichi," the snake user replied with a smug grin. _The perverts won't stand a chance against her either._

"That she would be," Ibiki stated. "As for Washi, well, I don't know that much about him, but from what you've told me from your last mission, he thinks along the same lines as an ANBU. Using stealth and quick decisive movements to neutralize a potential threat before it becomes one. That and he prefers stealth over flashy jutsu would get him points should he go for ANBU."

"Overall?"

"I see the three of them making Chunin easy if they can show off enough of their skills," the scarred man admitted.

"Glad I'm not the only one that thinks so," Anko chuckled. "Hey, you think we should start a betting pool? I bet we could make out like bandits if we played our cards right."

"I think I can arrange that. A little extra spending money never hurts," Ibiki chuckled. "Still, I can give you leave if you want. I'd think you'd want to train your own genin for something so important."

"As much as I would, Naruto's chakra levels and stamina are out of the scope of my ability to teach to at the moment, Usagi is practically an expert with Suiton and Bojutsu and Konayuki couldn't learn my fighting style even if I tried to train her, and Washi seems like the type who'll train his body and mind before adding to his jutsu," Anko stated. "The three of them hardly know that many jutsu, yet they're able to get this far. To tell the truth I'm impressed, even by _my _standards."

"Wow. They must really be something huh?" Ibiki said in awe. It was rare if not impossible for Anko to be impressed with anyone.

"Anyway, enough semantics. We need to get to work if we want to find out what the hell Orochimaru is doing here. I don't want them to get killed if there's an invasion in the works," Anko said as she shunshined away, Ibiki following soon after.

* * *

A while later, Naruto leapt up to Sarutobi's office window and tapped the class, the old man currently doing paper work via kage bunshin as he opened the window.

"Naruto. What can I do for you?"

"I need information on my mother," Naruto stated after coming into the room and closing the window. "I'd like to get it now rather than later."

Sarutobi looked around for a few seconds before activating the silencing seals around the room. After they were, he reached into his desk and pulled out an ornate box with whirlpool patterns on it.

"Naruto, your mother prepared for the possibility that she may not live to raise you," he said as he held the box out to him. "The contents of that box are locked behind a blood seal. Only someone with Kushina's blood can open it, meaning it's up to you to do so."

Naruto nodded as he bit his thumb before wiping it on the seal. A moment later chain-like marks glowed white across the box before retreating back onto the seal. After a few seconds, Naruto peeled the paper off and opened the box. Inside it was a 3x3x1 inch puzzle box made of dark brown wood, the design indistinguishable right now. It appeared to be based around the Yosegi-Zaiku style, and was about the size of his palm.

"A puzzle box?" Naruto asked.

"I think it was her way of letting you know about her when you were ready," Sarutobi stated. "You'll only be able to get to what's inside after you're able to solve the box."

"Hmmm… I see…" Naruto said as he looked the puzzle box over. The puzzle itself looked like it had gold ornamentation, some seashell engraved into it, and some sapphire and emerald as well. After moving the pieces around for a few seconds, he slipped it into his pocket. "It isn't what I was initially looking for, but if it'll give me something on my mother, then I'll just have to wait this out."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more," Sarutobi apologized. "There was a lot about her past that your mother never revealed. Since I was tasked with guarding this for you, should something have happened to your father, I'm guessing what's inside is very important."

Naruto looked the box over one last time before placing it in his pocket. _I'll place this in another Heaven and Earth Destiny Binding seal before I head out to train today, _he thought to himself. "Don't worry about it. If I'm going to find out about my mother, I'll find out from her."

"Ah, by the way…" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a photo before handing it to Naruto. "Since you're going to be competing in the final stage of the Chunin Exams, I thought it would do you some good to know that the man who trained your father is in town. If you hurry, you may be able to convince him to train you before he disappears. Doing so will most likely give you a huge advantage."

"And his name?"

"He is known as Jiraiya the Gama Sennin," Sarutobi answered.

"Jiraiya?" he asked as he pulled a book out from his sleeve. "I've got his book. Or at least the only non-smut one," he said holding out his copy of The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, before taking a good look at the picture.

On it was a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, _abura_). He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a large scroll on his back.

_Hmmmm… This man looks familiar. I have it on the tip of my tongue, but I can't place it, _the blond thought to himself. "I appreciate this," he stated as he put the picture, puzzle box, and book back in either his pockets or sleeves. He'd learned how to hide all sorts of things from Togame, and wondered if Washi learned how to hide stuff in his sleeves through similar means.

"By the way, a piece of advice," Sarutobi said as he headed back to his paperwork. "If Jiraiya is in the middle of his… _research_, he may be obstinate about training you unless you can pique his… interests. If you catch my drift."

" . . . Kami, I really didn't need to hear that," Naruto cringed with a visible shudder before heading back to his house to take care of the puzzle box.

* * *

At the same time elsewhere, Washi and Konayuki walked up to the Hokage Tower after the blond broke away to visit the old man on the top floor. According to what Anko had said, the ANBU Resource Requisition Office was in the tower's basement, and that it was where they needed to go if they needed help with their training for the exams.

After stepping down, they came across the equivalent to a shinobi's waiting room. The furniture was more for practical purposes rather than comfort, meaning there was not TV or radio, or any pictures like there would be on the walls. Just white wallpaper, a bunch of seats, and a counter with iron bars in front of it at the end of the room.

On the opposite side of the room was the counter with black iron bars preventing people from jumping over, an inlaid crevice under a small window so that people couldn't stick their arms to the other side of the counter without being susceptible to counter attack. On the back wall was what looked like a mail room shelf, a series of scrolls or letters in some of the boxes, an old man sleeping in a chair in the center of the little room.

"Um… Hello?" Washi asked as he stepped up to the counter, behind it was an old man with thick eyebrows and a beard touching the floor. "You awake?"

"Hwacha!" the old man suddenly cried as he jerked awake, letting loose a storm of kunai and shuriken at the pair in a bout of panic through the gaps in the bars.

"Hit the deck!" Washi cried as he tackled Konayuki to the floor, the kunai and shuriken narrowly hitting them. When they looked up, they saw that the opposite wall was riddled with holes, obviously from weapons striking it before.

When they looked to each other however, they soon saw that yet again, they were in a bit of a compromising position, scarlet blushes creeping over their faces before they separated.

"A… Arigato… Washi-kun…" Konayuki said dusting off her blouse as she tried to shake the blush off her face.

"It uh… It was nothing," the Maniwa-nin sighed nervously as he looked the other way and scratched his cheek, trying to keep the dirty images coming up in his head to a minimum.

"Eh? What happened?" the old man asked as he looked around. "Oh? Visitors?"

"What the hell man! You almost killed us!" Washi and Konayuki shrieked simultaneously with flames at their backs.

"I did…?" he asked looking over their shoulders, seeing the holes in the wall across from him. "Well at least I didn't get the tatami mats dirty this time."

This _guy is working the ANBU Counter? _Washi and Konayuki deadpanned.

"Um… Our sensei told us to bring this here, saying if we needed a trainer that we might be able to receive some help?" Konayuki asked pulling the slip of paper from her pocket that Naruto had passed to her.

"Hmmmmm…" the old man said as he took the paper form the dip in the counter, looking it over though his thick eyebrows. The next moment he ripped it up.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Washi cried, sounding like a certain vertically-challenged aetheist for a few seconds.

"You misinterpret my actions. This isn't me denying your claim. It's just standard procedure," he said bringing out a metal bucket before tossing the two pieces of paper in, using a small katon to turn the pieces into ashes. "I'll be right back with someone who can help you. Be back in a minute," the old man said as he headed to the left, revealing that he had been sitting on a very high chair when the top of his head barely crested the counter.

" . . . Who do you think we'll get?" Washi asked.

"I don't know. I hope it's someone nice," Konayuki stated.

The next moment a woman with dark blue hair in full ANBU attire, sans the cloak, appeared before them. Her hair was let down in a low ponytail, and on her face was a porcelain rabbit mask with light green whiskers on the cheeks with a zigzag shaped like a tuft of hair on her forehead.

"Um… Hi," Washi started, not sure how to start this conversation.

"Hello. What's your name?" Konayuki asked a bit more openly than her teammate.

"You may call me Usagi. I'm assuming you are one of Anko-san's students, Konayuki Itezora?" the woman said turning to Konayuki.

"Hai," she replied.

"And you must be her other student, Washi Maniwa, am I correct?" she asked, taking note of his… interesting outfit behind her mask.

"That I am. And would you quit looking at my outfit like it's _that_ unique?" he asked. "ANBU wear animal masks and go by codenames, so this shouldn't be anything new."

"Gomen. When Anko told me you dressed as a bird, I didn't think she was… serious."

"Not _as_. _Like_. Dressed _like _a bird," Washi sighed. "There's a difference."

"Oh… Okay then," Usagi replied. "So, what exactly do you need help with, Konayuki-chan?"

"Well… I'd like to work with some Suiton, and maybe some Bojutsu," she replied. "My futon and hyouton isn't that great, and suiton is just easier for me."

"Both I can help with while I'm off duty," the ANBU replied. "And what do you need help with?" she asked turning to the Maniwa-nin.

"Well, I'm actually going to look for help from another source, but if that doesn't work, I may come back here," Washi explained. "However, I was wondering if you could point me towards some… material I could use for one of my next outfits. I'm thinking of making specialized outfits for different purposes, so I was wondering where I could get something very strong, yet light, comfortable, and made to last."

"Hmmm. Strong, light, comfortable, and made to last…" the ANBU mused. "I could point you toward some nano-thread weaved material," she admitted. "It has everything you're looking for and then some, but it isn't exactly cheap either. Usually only jounin purchase it, and even then, only sparingly."

"Well, I just figure a little additional protection would help," Washi stated. "Aside from the… uniqueness of my outfit, there isn't really anything special about it."

"I see," she replied as she took a piece of scratch paper from the counter behind her and began scribbling something down. "Go to this address, ask for someone named Whisper. He normally only provides for jounin, maybe chunin, but you might luck out."

"Thank you," Washi said as he pocketed the paper after looking at the address.

"Now then, I have some time off for the moment. If you want, I could help you right now," she said facing Konayuki as Washi left the room.

"Thanks ma'am," Konayuki said giving a mock salute.

_Wow, she really is as childish as Anko-san said, _she thought behind her mask.

* * *

An hour later after he had created another Heaven and Earth Destiny Binding Seal, placing the puzzle box over his heart to ensure the most protection, and because of its emotional and sentimental value, Naruto and a couple kage bunshin combed the village looking for someone who matched Jiraiya's description. Unsurprisingly, there weren't a lot of freakishly tall old men with spiky white hair that went down past their waists, so he could breeze through a lot of areas quickly.

After thinking about what kind of books he wrote, he suddenly decided to dispel his clones before heading for the Konoha Hot Springs. If there was one thing he knew about the Icha Icha, and he prayed he'd _only_ have to learn that one bit, it was that Jiraiya was a pervert, and where else to do research for smut novels then at the hot springs where women are either partially or completely naked?

The answer? The Konoha Hot Springs. From what he knew, it was the public bath of Konohagakure, located at the base of the mountains on the west side of Konoha. Apparently ninja used the baths as a training ground for basic chakra training, since the hot water would act as a motivator.

When he arrived, he saw that it bore similarities to the other hot spring towns he came across during his life's Mapping Japan "arc", except that there were rivers of hot water, as well as a lake of the stuff situated at the base of the mountain, small columns of steam rising into the air, making it slightly warmer than elsewhere in the village.

_Man, this place brings back memories, _Naruto sighed, remembering a few of the _few _good memories he had in Konoha as he loosened his gi. When he was in his younger years after being kicked out of the orphanage, there were a few times when the village's women saw him for who he was, and not what he contained, so sometimes they'd take him to the bath house to get cleaned up. Before he'd met Nanami, and aside from being with Ayame and Teuchi or Sarutobi, that was the closest thing he had to the love of a family.

_Well… Enough reminiscing. I need to find a freakishly tall old man with long, spiky white hair, _he said as he looked around. _Good grief, it couldn't be _that _hard to find such a uniquely-looking person could it?_

The next moment he heard perverse giggles coming from his left, which he soon looked. Over there he saw an old man wearing the same clothes as Jiraiya, and had the same hair, peeking on women on the other side of a wall. He was also freakishly tall, so without a doubt he was Jiraiya.

_Hmph. If Anko-sensei wasn't busy with important stuff, I'd train with her instead,_ Naruto sighed. _On another note-_

"You! What the hell do you think you're doing over there?" Naruto demanded at the old man peeking at the women in the hotsprings.

"_Hey, keep it quiet!"_ the white-haired man whispered. _"What am I going to do if I get caught?"_

"And what, pray tell, are you going?"

"Why, my research of course. You see, I'm an author of great novels," the old man chuckled. "Like this," he said pulling out a little orange book with red writing, titled Icha Icha Paradise.

"RESEARCH MY ASS! All you're doing is peeping at women in the bath house!" Naruto growled indignantly. "Ah! Now I remember where I saw your face! You were that old pervert peeping on my sister and sensei back in Yu no Kuni! You old perv!"

The next moment the sound of women screaming and running in terror rung through the air from the other side of the wall.

"AHHHH! Look at what you've done! You ruined my peaking- I mean research!" the old man cried before correcting himself.

"Dirty old man," Naruto grumbled under his breath. "If I didn't need you to help me train, I'd findjust about _anyone _else!"

"Ruining a man's-"

"Peeking," the blond interrupted.

"RESEARCH! Is not the way to ask for a favor," the old man stated. "Besides, I don't like men," he said as he walked off, completely ignoring the blond. _I'll have to hit the other bath houses before word gets around about a "peeper" being here, _he thought to himself in all seriousness.

At this, Naruto put a hand to his chin in thought, thinking of how to "pique" the old pervert's interests, since Sarutobi told him he'd have to do that if he wanted Jiraiya to train him, who he now _knew _that guy was because of the peeking and the smut novels.

He then remembered back to a scroll he had happened to come across back at the estate, but never paid too much mind to it. Of course, given his photographic memory, he could instantly recall all the details since all that stuff was filed away somehow.

Of course given the jutsu's function, he was both appalled, and yet intrigued at the same time. Such a jutsu could be revolutionary in the infiltration branch of ninja work, but for some reason never went into practical application.

And of course, by "some reason", it meant "damn good reasons".

However, desperate times called for desperate measures, and if what he'd heard about Jiraiya was true, he'd soon have the Sennin's undivided attention.

"Hey old man," Naruto said getting his attention as he formed a tiger seal. "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

When the old man turned around, the annoying blond was suddenly replaced with a buxom blond woman with whisker marks on her cheeks, her blond hair done up in pigtails, and wisps of smoke covering her private areas as she stood in a very seductive posture, blowing a kiss towards him with a wink of her eye.

"Ooooooh Yeaaaaah!" Jiraiya hollered with stars in his eyes while giving two thumbs up. The next moment he had a massive nosebleed and passed out, his thumbs still making thumbs up as he had a perverted grin on his face, a creepy chuckle gurgling from his throat.

_Good god, Minato must've either been a _genius_, or a complete _loon _to come up with this jutsu, _Naruto thought to himself before returning to normal. _I just hope Nee-chan never finds out about this, otherwise I'm screwed. And not in the good way… Uuuuuugh… Didn't need that image in my head, _he cringed. _Or at least right now. Crap! It's spreading!_

At the same time at a corner on the way to the onsen, a pair of purple eyes gleamed evily before disappearing back into the darkness.

"Ooooooooogh… Why do I suddenly feel so violated...?" Naruto shuddered as he held his arms to his sides, the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up.

* * *

Ten minutes later.

"Hey."

"Hey old man."

"Wake up you old pervert.!"

**SPLASH**

"GAAAAAAAH!" Jiraiya cried as the scalding hot water from the hot springs was splashed on his face. "What the hell was that for?" he cried at the offending blond, a bucket in his hands.

"You passed out," Naruto mentioned. "Plus you had a boner for the past ten minutes. That's just disgusting," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well, when a man gets excited, he just _has _to raise the flag pole," the old man chuckled. "Know what I mean? Huh? Huh?" he said nudging the boy with his shoulder.

"Unfortunately I do," Naruto grumbled. "I'm beginning to think that perversion is hereditary, given who took the time to in_vent _such a jutsu."

Jiraiya scrunched his eyes as he looked the blond over. "What's your name kid?"

"The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," the blond stated.

As the old man thought, his eyes suddenly widened as an epiphany hit him. All at once memories of Minato's wife Kushina Uzumaki, the fact that she said she'd name her son after the protagonist of the first book he ever wrote, and the fact that the boy looked exactly like Minato, sans the whisker marks, ran through his head. It was also reinforced when an image of said Kage from when he was a genin superimposed itself upon the blond.

"Ah. I see. So you are _his _son," Jiraiya stated.

"Don't mistake my intentions. I don't want you to train me simply because I'm _his _son," Naruto stated. "What is it going to take to make you train me for the exams?"

_Hehehehe! Oh, I am _so _going to milk this for everything it's worth, _Jiraiya chuckled to himself. "Listen carefully, I'm looking for something with a figure like this, this, and this," he said making a rounded hourglass shape with his hands. "If you can bring me a "fruit" that has matured like that, I will supervise your training."

"Yosh! Then I will get this "fruit" of which you speak!" Naruto said confidently before running off.

_. . . Man, the kid may look like Minato, even using the first original jutsu he ever created on his own, but down to it all, he's still _Kushina's _son, _Jiraiya said remembering the red-headed Uzumaki when she and his previous blond student were dating. The next moment his eyes drifted to a pair of shapely rears from two girls heading into the village. _The kid can find me on his own, _he told himself. "Excuse me! You ladies over there!" he said running after them.

* * *

An hour or so later, Jiraiya was currently entertaining two young women who happened to be shapely like the "fruit" he had sent Naruto out to get. As he was regaling them with a story that entertained them profusely, a familiar blond running his way with something in his arms.

"Oi! Ero-Sennin!" he called out.

"Dammit, don't call me that!" Jiraiya shouted, but then began to drool at the "fruit" that Naruto brought.

"Well, it took me forever, but I was finally able to get the "fruit" that you asked me for," Naruto said as he carried a "fruit" that was shaped like "this, this, and this" as the old man put it, in his arms.

Aside from the animalistic look, she had an animalistic look similar to Kiba's, long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, and elongated canines and nails. She had red clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. At the moment she was wearing the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi.

"So _this _is the man who writes those smut novels?" the woman growled as Naruto set her to her feet.

"Yes Tsume-sama. I didn't want to involve someone of your stature in a manner like this, but you have to understand, I made a promise to get stronger for someone close to me, and in order to do that, I had to respond to this guy's request in exchange for training," the blond answered. He had already gone in-depth with the Inuzuka matriarch earlier of course, and when she heard how she would actually get a face for the name on the Icha Icha novels, she was more than happy to comply.

"Oh *_crack_* you don't have to worry about that," she said as she cracked her knuckles. "I've got a few things I want *_crack_* to say to this pervert."

"Ah! Wait! Not the face!" Jiraiya cried.

* * *

In summary, the two girls left as Tsume began beating the living daylights out of Jirayia, using her claws and teeth with the indignant fury only a woman could possess to make the Gama Sennin's life a living hell.

After begging the blond to save him, Naruto kindly asked Tsume to leave the old pervert in one piece, then told her, "You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

Almost immediately she told him that she wanted him to bring her a picture of a sweaty (or naked) Shichika Yasuri as a gift for her daughter Hana Inuzuka, who had developed a crush on him after a C-Rank dog rescuing mission. Apparently it was a mixture of his looks, musculature, and the scars he so proudly wore, which apparently would make _any _Inuzuka woman hot under the collar.

That, and he was good with dogs, so she just couldn't help herself.

Though it was a strange request, Naruto accepted it, figuring he could just ask Shichika straight out to pose for him after he either found, borrowed, or purchased a camera. The naked part he could do without, but the sweating he could do. He just hoped that Shichika wouldn't ask to spar him to get sweaty for the picture, because otherwise he may end up sparring the guy all day long. Maybe half a week.

However, he needed the old pervert alive and in relatively one piece to train him, so he agreed.

With that business exchange being made, an _arigato _exchanged by both parties, Naruto carried the downed Gama Sennin to a river by his specification, being told that the training would continue there.

* * *

Then again… maybe it wasn't so much for the training, as it was for the young women in bathing suits he was watching… at that exact moment.

" . . . " Naruto stood stoically as the Gama Sannin peeked through a hole in the bushes.

"Now, I'm going to teach you a new technique," Jiraiya said while taking notes.

"Then look _this _way when you're talking to me! You old perv!" the blond shouted, then waited for the girls to hear him, only to sigh when he saw that they were a bit too preoccupied at the moment.

"Very well then. Before we begin, I need you to tell me something," the old man said as he turned around, pocketing the notepad. "When was the last time that you felt at your absolutely most powerful."

"My most powerful…" Naruto mused to himself. The next moment an image of a red-garbed iteration of himself with bestial features came to mind. For some reason, that mental image had a stark white background with the kanji for **Kyotou Uzumaki **in black ink on it. "I think that would be back in wave, when I thought my teammate Konayuki was killed. I just got so angry, that I totally lost it. I think it may've been the Kyuubi's chakra, but I'm not 100% certain."

_Hmmm… Well, from what he's told me, it seems that personal danger or heightened emotions are the key to calling forth that additional power, _Jiraiya mused to himself. "Alright kid, listen up and take a seat."

The blond responded by sitting on a large rock situated behind him.

"Listen, the technique I'm going to teach you requires much more chakra than you're normally capable of generating. In order to maximize this technique, you're going to have to pull out and use some of the Kyuubi's chakra that's sleeping inside of you," he said pointing to his naval, Naruto remembering that that was where the seal was placed. "The technique I have in mind for you is one of the very same that Minato used while sealing the Kyuubi away. The Kuchiyose no Juts."

"Kuchiyose… no Jutsu…"

"Yes. Kuchiyose is one of the few space-time ninjutsu in the world. By signing a contract with your blood from a species of Summon, you're able to summon them to your side using ninjutsu, regardless of where you are."

"So I can bring a Summon creature to me then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. However in order to do that, we'll need to be able to determine what you are capable of summoning at certain increments," the old man said as he began watching the women splashing each other in the water.

_That old perv… _Naruto grumbled. _How am I supposed to summon an animal without _signing _said contract?_

"Oh, that's right, you need to actually _sign _the Toad Contract before you can summon anything," he said tearing his eyes away from the women.

**Boar – Dog – Monkey – Bird – Ram **

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he called out slamming his palm onto the ground, nine branches of seals with a concentric ring around his hand forming before there was a puff of smoke. The next moment a large rust-red toad with bandages around its sides appeared. Around its neck was a seven-bead necklace with a large bead in the center that had the kanji for toad on it, and in its mouth was a large scroll almost as long as he was tall.

The toad then unrolled his tongue and passed it out to Naruto, who then laid it out on the ground in front of him. As he unrolled it, he saw that there were a lot more signature's than the old man's own and Minato's.

"This is the contract with the toads that has been passed down through many generations," the old man said reverently. "To sign it, write your name in blood, then under it place your fingerprints also marked with blood. From then on, in order to call the toads, simply produce the chakra you need and place down the hand that you used to sign this contract. The handsigns are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram."

The blond then bit his thumb and wrote out his name with a little spiral on the end, then placed his thumb onto his other fingers before placing his hand print on the bottom of the slot.

**Boar – Dog – Bird – Monkey – Ram**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"the blond called out as he pressed his hand to the ground.

The next moment a rust red tadpole with green markings on its body and two tails appeared from the smoke, the large toad that Jiraiya had summoned croaking to it as it bounced around on the ground.

"What was that?" the old man asked.

"All I put in was a hand's worth of chakra, jeez," Naruto grumbled to himself. "So how do I send the little guy back?"

"Normally a summon dispels themselves, but since you're dealing with a little tadpole, it may take him a while to figure out that he's left the summon's realm," the old man explained.

"So… Should I put him in some water or something?" the blond asked.

His response was for the large toad to nod and croak at him.

"Okay then," the blond said as he walked through the bushes, went to the river, and put the little tadpole in before heading back behind the bushes, his action going completely unnoticed by the three women splashing one another in the water. "Okay, this time my forearm's worth," the blond said as he flashed through the handsigns again. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Past the puff of smoke, Naruto essentially summoned the same thing he had before, except it had one tail, was slightly larger, and had hind legs to it. After putting this one in the river and trying again, he then used an arm's worth of chakra, though he only got a pudgy green toad with orange spiral marks on it, still with a little nub of a tail on its rear.

"Okay then, let's see what I can get with _two _arm's worth," the blond told himself after placing that toad into the water. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was yet another puff of smoke. When it cleared however, the guise of a fresh toad appeared. This one was small and had orange skin with blue markings around its eyes and lips. He wore a little blue vest on his back, and he was about the size of a small dog.

"Oh? I've been summoned?" the little toad spoke as he looked around. "This is the first time I've been outside the summon realm before. It's pretty spacious," he continued as he looked up at Naruto. "Ah, you must be my summoner. Tell me, what's your name?"

"The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," the blond stated as he crossed his legs and sat own across from the little toad. "What about you?"

"Me? The name's Gamakichi," the little toad stated. "Hey, you got any candy on you?"

"Um, not right now," the blond stated. "If you stick with me for a while, I can go _get _some candy for you want."

"Sure. That sounds great," the little toad spoke. "Man, I can't even re_member _the last time I got some candy."

As the blond and the toad continued to converse amongst themselves, Jiraiya watched the two, the gears in his head slowly but surely turning.

_Hmmm… Noticing the trend here, at the most with his own chakra, he'd only be able to summon a toad the size of a horse, but even then he'd have no chakra left to do anything else, _the old man said to himself. _If he's going to summon anything useful for battle, he's going to have to learn to draw the Kyuubi's power when his own isn't adequate enough._

"Come with me," Jiraiya said as he walked away. "I have a sure-fire method of drawing out your maximum chakra."

"Fine," Naruto grumbled as he followed the old man, then noticed that Gamakichi was still following him. "Hey uh, Gamakichi, why are you still following me around?"

"Eh, I figure since I've got nothing better to do, that I'll just hand with you for a bit," the little toad said. "Besides. What's the worst that could happen? Right, Aniki?"

"Aniki… I like the sound of that," the blond said as he picked up the toad and placed him atop his head.

* * *

Meanwhile…

_My chakra paper, it told me to "remember death"… but what could that mean… _Washi mused as he sat on a flat stone in the back yard, his legs crossed and his hands on his knees as he looked to the chakra paper he'd salvaged from their first mission together.

The top half that had been burned had flaked away, almost down to the edge of the cuts created by his futon chakra. When he looked at the message on it, it was almost like it was mocking him to find out what it meant.

_Okay Washi. You can do this…_

_Calm your body…_

_Clear your mind…_

_Remember… death… _

After continuing this mantra for several minutes, having felt nothing out of the ordinary, he decided to open his eyes and head back into the house. However, when he _did _open his eyes, he knew that something must've happened, because he was no longer in the Namikaze Estate back yard.

He was in the New Maniwa Village.

_What the-? _Washi said as he looked around, still in his meditative pose as his eyes darted around.

The next moment his eyes fell across from him, and he nearly had a heart attack at what he saw.

The man who was sitting across from him wore a sleeveless white gi with yellow talon-like guards on his arms that changed to orange on his hands with black claws on the tips, and had a red feather-like mantle over his shoulders running down his back. The white hakama he wore were bound below his knees with yellow guards that changed to orange at his feet with black tips, a small flame-like extension above each knee, with the back of the hakama a lighter red color. Around his waist he wore a gold set of chains with a round emblem emblazoning a black phoenix above a red background, a large feather-made tail trailing behind him. On his head he wore a white hood-like hat with an orange visor that changed to red with a black tip, a large talon-like ornament clutching the sides of his head, and a red feather-like ornament on the back with a long black flame-like "tail" going down his back. Lastly, the man had angular features like his own. He had a red mark followed by a black streak running down his nose, two red streaks above his eyes, and another two serving as his eyebrows. He was also sitting in a meditative stance across from him, and while his eyes were closed, at the same time, they were open.

After staring at the apparition that had appeared before him, only one thought came to mind.

"I bet Naruto never has to deal with stuff like this," Washi said as he sat across from the man he revered above all others in his former home of all places.

Houou Maniwa.

* * *

Meanwhile…

_DAMN IT! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! _Naruto cried as he and Gamakichi were suddenly sent falling down a massive ravine, the spikes protruding from the sides almost like the maw of a massive beast as the abyss below them drew closer and closer.

"Ahhhhh! This is _so _the worst that could'vd happened!" Gamakichi cried wrapping the blond's ponytail around his arms. "Aniki! Do something!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Naruto said as he gathered chakra into his palms and feet as he headed or a spike protruding from the wall. _Shit! The walls are too wet, and I'm going too fast! _he cursed as he failed to use chakra to stick to the side of a spike just within reach. _If I don't do something… I'm going to die!_

* * *

The next moment Naruto found himself within a large, metal-lined cavern hued a deep rust red. When he looked up, he saw a massive set of iron gates that stretched up towards the ceiling, almost as tall as the Hokage Tower. It had cloud-outlined decorations on the sides, and had a slip of paper with the kanji for **Seal **holding the it locked. When he looked down, he saw that the water was up to his ankles, yet he wasn't getting wet.

"So… This is it huh… The seal that keeps the Kyuubi away from the world… and inside my body…" Naruto said as he got to his feet and walked forward. _To think that being thrown over a cliff would send me into the depths of my own psyche, _the blond thought to himself, immediately knowing that he was no longer in the real world. _I don't know whether to thank the old man, or just strangle him._

The next moment a massive claw shot at his head, only for him to tip his head to the left at the last second, only receiving a cut to his cheek, which soon healed over.

"On second thought, maybe I'll thank that old toad, _then _strangle him," the blond stated as a large set of blood red slitted eyes and a massive maw of fangs became visible through the abyss. He could just trace the outline of a massive nine-tailed fox with large, admittedly rabbit-like ears.

"**Rrrrrrrr. Curse this detestable seal," **an ancient voice growled from beyond the darkness. **"If this were not here, I would have already been freed."**

"Hmph. Well the fact of it is, you're not," the blond stated as he wiped the blood off his face.

"**So… at last we finally meet, face to face. Host to tenant," **the Kyuubi spoke. **"Why are you here, and what do you want?"**

"Alright listen up fur ball. I know very well that if I die, then you die too, so let's cut to the chase," Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes. "You've been living in my body for fourteen years. I'm here to collect some _rent_. If you catch my meaning."

"**Ah ha… Hahahahahahahaha!" **the Kyuubi laughed. **"To think I'd get a visitor, **_**and **_**a laugh, all in one day," **he chuckled. **"Very well, for standing up to me when others would've run like cowards, I shall grant you my chakra!" **he roared as a thick red substance began to seep from behind the seal and through the water.

The next moment it coiled around the blond's body like a snake, the Kyuubi laughing behind his gate at the prospect of actually being blackmailed by his tenant.

* * *

The next moment the blond's eyes snapped open, the real world returning to him, the ravine walls at his sides, Gamakichi on his back holding onto his ponytail, and the infinite abyss down below.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto said after biting his thumb and performing a set of seals, slamming his palm down in front of him causing a field of chakra to form below.

The next moment there was a massive blast of smoke, and the sound of four massive impacts rung through the air. When the blond came down through the smoke, he landed on what appeared to be a massive blue happi vest. When he looked to the sides, he saw four massive frog-like hands, colored a dull rusty red with a darker shade of red above it, a few warts

"**Eh? Where the hell am I?" **a massive voice suddenly asked beneath the two.

"Thank Kami…" Gamakichi panted as he finally let go of Naruto's ponytail. "We're saved."

"**Jiraiya! Get out here you old perv!" **the massive toad shouted to the top of the ravine.

"Uhhh… The old perv isn't here at the moment," Naruto said as he walked down his face and situated himself on his nose, Gamakichi sitting atop his head as he made himself comfortable.

"**Eh? Gamakichi? So **_**this **_**is where you went," **the large toad spoke.

"Heya pops," Gamakichi spoke.

"This big guy is your _dad_?" Naruto gaped. _Good lord, his wife… or mate, must be hu_mon_gous._

"**Yes. I'm his dad," **the large toad spoke, then got a good look at the blond as he narrowed his eyes on him. **"Hmmm… You look familiar. Almost like… Minato. Tell me, are you his son?"**

"Unfortunately, I am," the blond sighed.

"**Hm? I thought for sure the son of the Yondaime would be pretty happy about that."**

"Not when everyone treats you like the plague because of an overgrown plush toy with mange sealed in your naval," the blond cursed bitterly.

"Hey pops. Is this really the kid from your story? The one who had the fox sealed in him?" Gamakichi asked.

"**That he is. Of course, I was skeptical when Minato said he'd be acknowledged as a hero," **Gamabunta spoke. **"I'm guessing that old pervert finally let you sign the contract with the toads."**

"That's right. I asked Ero-Sennin to help me train, and he suggested this a couple hours ago."

"**Ero-Sennin? Hahahahaha! That's a good one," **Gamabunta chuckled. **"On another note, you were able to work your way up to me in one day? I'm guessing you used the Kyuubi's chakra for a boost, since at the moment the largest toad you could summon on your own would be the size of a horse."**

"That's pretty much right. Blackmailed the old furball."

"**Heh… Heheh… Hahahahahaha! You blackmailed the Kyuubi! Oh that's just rich! Ah hahahahaha!" **the toad boss laughed, then looked around. **"Anyway, why are we in this hole?"**

"That old fart thought that throwing me over the edge of a cliff would be a good way for me to draw the Kyuubi's chakra," Naruto admitted.

"**Ehhhhh! That old perv had the gall to throw my **_**son **_**over the edge of a cliff?" **the boss toad shouted to the top of the ravine.

"Yeah, but blondie here saved me," Gamakichi stated, talking the blond up.

"**That he did…" **Gamabunta stated. **"Well… While I'm thankful that you helped out my boy, I can't really acknowledge you as my subordinate until we've shared some sake."**

"Subordinate? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" the blond asked.

"**Ha! Maybe with any **_**other **_**summon, but with the Boss summon, they have to acknowledge your worth before they'll help you in combat," **Gamabuntat stated. **"Or **_**any**_**thing for that matter."**

"Well… How do I prove my worth then?" Naruto asked, realistically finding no shame in being the subordinate of a guy who could probably flatten the entire village in under an hour or so.

"**Hmmmm… Let's see…" **Gamabunta mused. **"Given what time of day it is, if you can stay on my back until the sun sets, then maybe I'll acknowledge you as my subordinate," **he said as he readjusted his footing.

"You may wanna grab onto something," Gamakichi said as he wrapped himself in Naruto's ponytail as a lifeline. "Like, right _now_."

Seeing the toad's muscles tense as he shifted his hands and feet once more, Naruto quickly scrambled onto his back and fisted the boss' happi vest in his hands.

The next moment the boss toad shot upwards, the canyon walls flying past them as the blond and the toad on his back were pushed downward by the G-forces.

A few seconds later, Gamabunta finally crested the edge of the ravine, sending out a shockwave as he continued to fly through the air.

"**Alright boy. Your test begins…" **Gamabunta began as he began to fall to the ground. **"NOW!" **he said as he finally landed on the ground, flattening everything underneath him and sending out another shockwave.

* * *

At the same time back with Washi, much hadn't really changed. Washi and _Houou _just sat across one another, neither really speaking, but just staring at one another.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Washi decided to speak up.

"Um… Hello… Houou-sama…" the brunette started.

"Ohayo, Washi-_sama_," Houou said with a little mirth in his voice. "To think you'd come this far in such a short time. You even have your own outfit and everything."

"At least _someone _can get it right," Washi stated as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Wait a minute, are you really here, or is this a dream?"

"Hmmm. Is it?" Houou asked as he took out a stick of dango and took the first bite, causing Washi to sweatdrop. "Well, this is _your_ mind, so really, everything here that exists only exists because you want it to exist. Right?"

"This is all too confusing," the brunette sighed. "Just a question. If I'm really talking to you right now in spirit, then will I eventually meet up with the others as well?"

"Hmmmmm… Maybe, maybe not," _Houou _stated as he finished the dango, then swallowed the stick.

"Geez. I bet _Naruto_ doesn't have to deal with voices in his head," Washi sighed. "Then again…" he trailed off as he thought he saw a few more shadows in... the shadows.

* * *

Back with Naruto, Gamabunta had really put him through the ringer. Jumping high into the sky and suddenly dropping to the ground. Shaking his head around in every direction to dislodge the blond. Swimming back and forth at break-neck speeds. Diving under the water, and then shaking his head again.

And where was Jiraiya all this time? Where else? Spying on the three girls playing beneath the waterfall and taking notes for his dirty novels.

Finally, as the sun began to turn a bright orange hue with the sun's setting, the final leg of their duel finally came to pass.

"Achoo!" the blond suddenly sneezed.

"What? You catching a cold?" Gamakichi asked.

"No. Someone's probably talking about me," the blond muttered to himself, his eyes half closed. _To this day I _still _don't know why talking about a person makes them sneeze._

"**Heh. You've done pretty good so far, but this old toad's still got a few tricks," **he said as he began hopping in a zig-zag pattern.

"Ahhhh! We're all going to die!" Gamakichi cried before crawling into the back of Naruto's gi.

"Eh?"

"**Barrel Roll!" **Gamabunta hollered as he suddenly leapt left from right, sailing through the air sideways and nearly making the blond fall off his back. When he landed, it was on the spot beneath the waterfall where those girls that Jiraiya was spying on were playing at before.

"Ha… It'll take a lot more… than that to… stop… me…" Naruto said as his eyes began to droop shut. A few seconds later, he finally fell asleep, a light snore coming from behind his lips as he succumbed to chakra exhaustion.

_**Hmmmmm… So this kid was able to hold out against me all this time? **_Gamabunta mused as he looked to his left, the sun just about set in the distance. _**If I shove him off now, I can always wait until next time. After all, he did mess up my vest. But then again… The last person to hold on this long was Minato. I don't think there will be anyone like that this generation. Or at least not for a while.**_

"Come on kid, wake up, you've almost made it," Gamakichi said trying to wake the blond up.

_**On another note, Gamakichi seems to have grown fond of the blond, **_he continued. _**Maybe taking on another subordinate wouldn't be so bad.**_

"**Gamakichi, hold onto the boy. We're dropping the kid off at a place of healing, then heading home," **the toad boss said as he stuck out his tongue and wrapped it around the two, then began hopping toward Konoha.

* * *

Later that evening, an earthquake shook four blocks of Konoha in every direction. At the epicenter was a blond-haired teen in a white and orange gi and hakama. At his sides were massive four-fingered hand prints.

* * *

Hours later after the moon had risen into the sky.

Nanami stood under the light of the moon as she looked out to the stars, the wind blowing through the trees and her hair as she reflected on everything that had happened in the past few months. As she did, she sensed a presence coming up from behind her before stopping a few yards away from her.

"Why Washi, what are you doing out so late?" Nanami asked turning to the Maniwa-nin as he stood across from her in the moonlight. "Surely you would've gone to bed by now."

"Nanami-san, there is something I'd like to talk to you about," Washi stated as he crossed his legs and sat down, Nanami doing the same out of common courtesy. "Even though I was only a ninja in-training, I was still able to meet the Twelve Maniwa Heads at least once each. Some of them I bonded with, while others I only knew by name. I was wondering if you'd run into any of them during the sword collection journey."

"I see. Then that means you knew Kamakiri, Chouchou, Mitsubachi, and Koumori" Nanami stated, now knowing this would be a touchy subject for him.

Washi nodded. "I had heard that the four of them were last seen at the island that Mutsue Yasuri was cast to after the past rebellion. Do you know how they died?"

"Koumori was killed by Shichika, while Kamakiri, Chouchou, and Mitsubachi were killed by me," Nanami stated.

"I see…" Washi stated knowing that the one who had killed three of his family, though not related by blood, sat before him.

"If it is any consolation, the four of them were buried alongside each other," Nanami said remembering that part.

"Thank you, Nanami-san," Washi stated bowing at the waist.

"Tell me, Washi. Do you hate me for what I did?" Nanami asked after a minute of silence.

"No. Death is a certainty in life, and I knew that whenever one of my friends went out on a mission, that they may not return. Hating you all my life wouldn't bring them back, but in forgiveness, I can move on, and live a happier life than if I continued to hate you for what you did."

"I see… Would you like to tell me how you knew them?"

**Cue Soundtrack – With best wishes**

At that question, Washi looked up into the stars, a smile on his face as he recalled the pieces of his past that he'd always remember.

"Well…," he sighed. "Kuizame was practically a murderer in a ninja outfit, so I stayed clear of him after I first met him, even going as far as to make sure there was something, or even some_one_, between the two of us at all times while he was in the village. In fact, he scared me more than the usual Boogeyman or all that stuff. Usually I couldn't go near water for a few days after even _looking _at him. Shirasagi said everything backwards, and something I'll never figure out is how he didn't get tongue-twisted from half the things he said, or how he could talk for so long backwards without getting a really awkward cramp. Of course he wasn't a bad guy, he was just a little too… eccentric for my tastes. Kyouken may've looked young, but I know that the body she used wasn't hers and that she was maybe a couple centuries old. She was also distant to most, and I had to stay on guard around her when I was with my mom since I was afraid my she would be her next host. She was a martial arts teacher though not the caliber that Kyouken looked for in a host, so while the possibility was unlikely, it was still there, and I didn't want to lose my mom like that." With Pengin, we actually grew up together since we were in the same age bracket, though we kinda grew apart once he became the youngest Maniwa Head. Don't let appearances fool you though, he was one of the most _spiteful _children in our age bracket, going so far as to use his ninpou to cheat at the games we played. Oshidori was actually my mom's sister, and she introduced her to my dad when they were younger, so I treated her as an aunt. She was nice, but a little cold, though I once heard that Chouchou had proposed to her and that she was going to marry him after that business with the swords. Umigame was kinda like my weird step-uncle, though he seemed to like acting like an old geezer sometimes making him fit into the grandfather category at the same time. Kawauso was actually very shy, and aside from the other twelve Heads and some of the adults in our village, I was the only one in our age bracket who tried to help him overcome his shyness. The others just thought he was weird with the way he hid under his hat and in his collar."

After that drug out explanation he took a deep breath in before continuing.

"Kamakiri actually helped me with my sparring a few times when he wasn't on missions, and he helped me when it came to dealing with the older kids who used to pick on me because I was smaller than them. Chouchou was always hot-headed and accused people of cheating sometimes, but he wasn't that bad really. He actually came to me once and asked me what Oshidori liked in a potential husband since I was kind of like a nephew to her. I couldn't tell him much, though we did have a smoke together, so I knew that at the least I was a good friend to him."

"Oh? Why's that?" Nanami asked tilting her head to the side. She remembered that the one in the honey-bee outfit had those cigarettes, and that he asked for them to be buried alongside them for some reason.

"Well, Chouchou only shared his cigarettes with those he considered friends, and since he didn't share them with most of the other Heads, I guess we were kind of close. Of course I nearly passed out from the first smoke, and it took everything I had to convince my mom not to tell Oshidori about it, lest Chouchou lose face with her," Washi said as he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, turning to the side and lighting it before taking a drag. Given Nanami's constitution, one cigarette might've actually been enough to kill her. Even if all else failed, and that was _really _saying something. "Of course, I'm not that much of an avid smoker, though since the village was destroyed, at the very least I took a stick every month or so when I felt depressed. I kinda saw how Shikizaki used Houou-sama's body the way he did, and I'm willing to admit that I cried for days after Shichika and Togame-san gave everyone a proper burial."

It took a moment for Nanami to remember what about that was familiar, but she then remembered Washi's backstory, and about how he was unable to bury the villagers himself along with the others, fearful that Togame would have Shichika kill them.

"Of course, it's gotten easier to put the stick down as time passed on. I'm now down to one stick every three and a half months. Four if I have a good enough month."

"Well at least you're in control of that habit," Nanami stated. "I wondered how it was that you hardly smelled of cigarette smoke."

"Trade secret," Washi said with a smile as. "True story though, it was actually Mitsubachi and Koumori's idea that I make my own catchphrase to set me apart if I someday became one of the Maniwa Heads."

"Mitsubachi was like an older brother to me and told me there was more to life than training and ninja work during the times that I was too serious, while Koumori taught me how to cut loose and be a little _crazy_ once in a while. Heheh. The guy even taught me how to stretch my stomach for storage purposes, and even eating contests. Of course I could never do the things he did, but I was able to hide a kunai by the time I was ten. I even freaked out this one bully by pulling a kunai out of my stomach and gave him the _Crazy Eyes_," he said adopting a semi-insane look in his eyes used by the bat-emulating ninja.

It was like the one Koumori used to have, and the only reason Nanami recognized it was because unbeknownst to Shihcika, she actually watched them fight. Hence how she knew Shichika Hachiretsu's fatal flaw, and was able to tell him about it.

"And what of Houou?" Nanami asked. "You haven't mentioned him yet."

" . . . I was told I was his descendant from a long time back into the Maniwa, so he might've been my great great grandfather or something. Then again, it may've just been conjecture, and only because we had similar facial structure," Washi said as he remembered the time he was a little kid. "I wanted to grow up to be just like him someday, and even went as far as to clamp his eyes shut for a day and put my mom's makeup on my face like his markings. The last part didn't work out too well, and he eventually had to tell me to stop."

"Heheh," Nanami giggled. "I think I may've actually liked to see that."

"Well don't hold your breath. I'm not doing any reenactments," Washi sighed as he looked up into the stars.

"I sort of figured you wouldn't," Nanami chuckled, imagining a chibi-version of Washi running around with makeup on his face with his eyes closed before bumping into a tree. "So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

" . . . Nanami. I'm not from the Elemental Nations, and you're probably the strongest person from the other side of the veil, aside from maybe Houou-sama, Shichika-san, and Emonzaemon-dono," he said as he got onto his knees. "Would you teach me how to become strong? Strong like the others were?"

At that moment, Nanami thought of the irony of this situation. Him asking her to help him was like Togame asking Shichika to help her on her sword collection journey, since while she had killed his friends, Shichika's dad had killed Togame's father. And right in her sights no less.

"I will think on it," Nanami stated as she looked up to the stars.

"Thank you for considering my request, Nanami-san," Washi said bowing with his forehead to the ground before reclaiming his hat and returning to the house, his heart and soul a little lighter than it was before.

After the teen had entered the house, Nanami looked back up to the sky, her eyes reflecting the moon as she remembered that one last night, right before she fought Shichika, and how she'd almost left Naruto alone.

_Now that I think about it, it would've broken his heart if I'd just left him alone, despite my intentions, _Nanami sighed. A few minutes later she headed back into the house, thinking whether or not she should train Washi. _I'm actually very glad that Naruto-kun talked me out of it. Sure, my body is still weak, but life is certainly more entertaining than just waiting for death. And... _she thought as she remembered the hugs she'd get over the years. _It's worth living._

* * *

**Translations:  
Konoha Gakuen = Konoha Highschool (in this context)  
Gama Sennin = Toad Sage  
geta = wooden sandals  
kiseru pipe = (the same kind that Gamabunta uses)  
Ero-Sennin = Perverted Sage  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique**


	19. The Middle Mark

Day by day, the month before the Third Exam of the Chunin Selection Exams slowly came to a close, the remaining genin training vigorously for the big event. Some harder than others.

With Naruto, he'd trained with Jiraiya on the kuchiyose no jutsu, and was left a scroll of advanced chakra control exercises to help with his poor control after waking up in a hospital bed. However the old pervert was nowhere to be found during the few days. After searching the village with no luck, he decided to just train on his own and leave the Ero-Sennin be, seeing as how he'd learned a "trump card" move already. Since he was facing Neji Hyuuga, he had also begun the process of learning the Kyotouryuu style's armor-piercing move, knowing that it may be the only technique in his arsenal to bypass the Hyuuga's supposedly "unstoppable" defense, which would also help against Sabaku no Gaara should the need arise. He also skimmed through the Namikaze library for any scrolls with a unique jutsu for him to learn. Like Sarutobi had explained, it wasn't whether or not you won your matches that made you a chunin, but impressing the judges. And what better way to do that than show them something they're likely to never see ever again.

Konayuki on the other hand trained with Usagi on Suiton and Bojutsu, as well as basic and advanced kunai throwing to help compensate for her then-poor aim. With Suiton, she'd been able to learn one offensive and defensive jutsu. In terms of Bojutsu, she'd been learning a rarely-practiced style called Tetsu no Nagare.

With Washi, he'd been placed under an intense training regimen to up his physical prowess before actually getting to any combat training (or Ninpou, but Nanami wouldn't tell him that yet). Most of it was running the length of Konoha's wall with weights on his back, Nanami included, and sometimes hitting him in the cheek with a horsewhip. Another was deflecting kunai and shuriken for nearly hours on end to boost his reaction time. Then there was… well, imagine the horrors that Anko would inflict on someone in that position, but in a greener and admittedly cuter package. Chakra training he did on his own time, since his body was often so run into the ground, he couldn't do anything else. It helped break up the boredome he had as he laid on his mat, waiting for his body to stop aching.

He'd also tried meditating to see if he could encounter the apparition of Houou that he'd met earlier, but after not finding anything, not even a trace of his own hometown, he decided that it was probably just his mind giving him what he wanted to see, and simply stopped trying. For then at least. He had other things to worry about, and if that _wasn't_ just a hallucination like it may've been, then it would be there for him later regardless.

Shichika, though not training for the exams, had been doing missions practically non-stop. He'd start off in the mornings with a few light D-Rank missions to get warmed up, which for him was a full day's work for most other people, and then one or two C-Rank as long as they were close enough to the village that he'd only be away for one or two days tops. Considering that on average he'd complete six D-Rank and at least one C-Rank mission each day, he was _really_ raking in the dough. He'd also been working with his ninken, and strangely became quite popular amongst them since he frequently summoned them as traveling companions, rather than trackers and cannon fodder like others would immediately upon summoning. It also helped that he'd scratch them behind the ears and give them dog biscuits for a job well done. He also met with Hayate a few times, sparring occasionally and exchanging tips on kenjutsu. However, a week later it was reported that Hayate had been killed, so he was unable to practice with the man after that.

Nanami of course was training Washi with various physical regimen, practically running him into the ground for the first two weeks before learning anything combat-related, just to up his dexterity and stamina a bit. She also began looking into chakra control exercises that could easily be done in one's spare time. Since ninja often used chakra to enhance their movements and/or bodies, then maybe this was the key to her being able to use her full strength despite her constitution.

Togame on the other hand was in the library practically every day, reading over the many laws that Konoha had instated over the years and committing them to memory. Considering that she was an advisor to the Yanari Shogunate before the sword collection journey happened, being on the council to represent the civilians would be the perfect job for her, entailing all the stuff she enjoyed. Using logic to aid or counter arguments, while getting laws or acts either passed or denied.

Lastly was that one day right at the end of the Second Exam, Togame had brought back chakra slips for Shichika and Nanami to test their affinities for. For Shichika, his paper crumbled and burned simultaneously, meaning that his Katon and Doton affinities were just as strong, and fairly to boot, though Togame would have to push him to learn any jutsu of either type, otherwise he'd just keep using Kyotouryuu. Nanami's was a mixture of Katon and Raiton, though for some reason hers burned with purple flames, and sparked yellow lightning as it crinkled.

She herself had found out that she had both Doton and Suiton affinity just for curiosity, and that for some reason a leaf had sprouted from the top of her paper between the two halves. Of course, she had a fairly low chakra pool, but excellent control, and during that time she had been learning the basic theory behind genjutsu, should something happen and no one be around to help her. For obvious reasons, taijutsu was a non-option for her, since as she once put it…

"_Just so you know, the strength of my body is on par with sliding door paper. I'm confident I can die just by falling over. I'm also confident that I can lose in a fight with a rabbit."_

Yeah… All in all, not the best body to have for ninja work. _*Cough cough*_

Back with Nanami, given that her latter affinity and the Chidori were the same type, while Washi would do what work she'd set him out to do, little by little Nanami would train with Kakashi's famed jutsu, but in secret so questions wouldn't arise as to how she learned his only original technique that for some reason, no one else tried to learn.

While she was fast and strong enough to use the jutsu, provided she exert herself in short bursts, the sound it produced that created its name, grew irritating for her, and she vowed to convert it into a less conspicuous jutsu if able. Even though it was an assassination jutsu, if the opponent could hear it coming from a mile away, it didn't make that much of a difference if it _was _an A-Rank technique. Unless the enemy was stationary and would _remain _so, this technique could be dodged like any other.

It was the beginning of the second week before the final round of the Chunin exams, and though Naruto, Washi, and Konayuki hardly saw one another save a chat at breakfast, dinner, and maybe lunch if they were lucky. Of course, they all knew they had to be prepared if they wanted to advance together, so they could get caught up at a later date.

* * *

On that day, Konayuki and Usagi were training at the base of a waterfall just outside of Konoha, a ten to twenty minute walk depending on the route one took.

At the moment, Konayuki was practicing her Tetsu no Nagare bojutsu style, her bo staff having been swapped out as it had begun to get beaten and warped from the use. Hell, her hands had bent the middle section horribly out of line from when she was in her "Feral Forme."

The staff she was using was similar to the one she'd used before; three two foot long sections of metal connected by chains that could be connected to form a bo staff. The only difference now was that it was made of black iron, and was one and a half inches thick with leather grips, overall giving it more weight, the ends with heavy iron spheres on them to give them more bludgeoning power. Given the fact that it was more durable, she wouldn't have to worry about it breaking so soon. However, she still kept her original on her just in case she needed a backup.

This had been a gift from Anko and Usagi cooperatively since she was making such great strides with her training, doing everything she was told without question even though it didn't make sense some of the time.

Since it was dangerous to spar against practicing the Tetsu no Nagare under _any_ circumstances, Usagi settled for using a kage bunshin to fight her. The Tetsu no Nagare, or Iron Flow, was focused around using a heavier than normal bo staff with all the grace and fluidity of water, hence the Flow suffix. Very few practiced this since, while devastating, people strong enough to use it as it was intended were far and few in between, and you had to be even stronger to control the movements.

Admittedly Usagi used the Tetsu no Nagare style as well, but her bo staff was considerably lighter, so she would never be capable of doing the things that Konayuki could.

After swinging the black iron rod of death around for twenty minutes, the last kage bunshin nearly getting broken in half from her bo staff's swing, Konayuki settled to rest against a boulder with one half smashed. Following her teammate's example, she'd had the cloth switched on her hitae-ate for a white one along with Naruto, since blue didn't really work with their outfits either. They weren't the only ones with that idea, since she'd seen Lee and Gai's red hitae-ate cloths, but was wondering why so few people dressed individually.

"That was good Konayuki-chan. We'll rest for now, then practice your jutsu," Usagi said as she sat across from the girl, unsealing a tray with onigiri on them to split.

"Arigato, Usagari-san," Konayuki replied as she thankfully took an onigiri and bit into it. Of course, during the course of their training, she'd earned the woman's trust enough to see her face beneath the mask and learn her name, though she wouldn't say it out loud.

Her name was Setsuna Hyuga, a member of the Main House, and member of the ANBU for six years prior. While knowing kenjutsu like most ANBU, bojutsu was where she really shone, even having learned some from Sarutobi as well. She was one of the few ANBU who could act like a normal person outside of work, and, should she decide to quit the ANBU forces, she may take up a genin team someday. Kami only knew the hell that would rise on earth if she was given even _one _fangirl.

"So… I heard something _interesting _happened on a mission in Nami," Setsuna said starting the conversation.

"Interesting? Like what?" Konayuki asked, a bit of rice stuck to her face from her fervent eating. Even if she did have super strength, she got just as hungry as anyone else, if not hungrier.

"Oh, you know, bit of a preview of… future_ attractions_?" she said with a little mirth in her voice.

That caused Konayuki to gag on the rice she'd been chewing. After pounding her chest to get it down, she regained her composure, though there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Sure, sure," Usagi replied, enjoying getting a rise out of the girl. "Here, take this poncho and stand beneath the waterfall. We'll practice your defensive water jutsu before moving back to offense."

"Hai, Usagi-sensei," Konayuki said as she slipped the poncho over her head, placing her boots and armwarmers to the side. "Usagi-sensei, why can't I just change into a bathing suit or something?"

"Because the author of the Icha Icha series was spotted in town a few days back, and I don't want him ogling you if he's still around," Usagi stated with arms crossed.

"Thank you, Usagi-sensei," Konayuki said as she began walking across the water's surface.

"That's Washi-san's job after all," the ANBU added humorously.

The next moment Konayuki blushed before losing concentration, her feet falling into the water and sending chills up her back. "Eeeeeeeee! C-C-C-C-Coooooooold!" she shuddered. "Water cold" was a different kind of cold than "snow cold", just for the record. "That was mean," she said pouting.

"Gomen, gomen," she apologized. "Anyway, you know the handseals right?"

"Hai," Konayuki said as she stood beneath the waterfall, the water bearing down onto her poncho as she flashed through several handseals, making sure to keep the chakra flowing to her feet before performing the jutsu.

**Tiger – Snake – Rat – Snake – Tiger **

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Konayuki shouted as she kneaded chakra together inside her body before letting it out, spraying water below her before a wall of water began to rise over her on all sides. Bit by bit she'd force the flow of the water over and around her, forming a barrier with her water before dispelling it a few minutes later, leaping out of the way and panting at the effort that took. "Usagi-sensei. Why am I practicing that jutsu under a waterfall while using the water walking technique?"

"Because it not only helps in your chakra control, but because of this training, your Suijinheki will be stronger by comparison," the ANBU explained as she helped the girl up. "Plus, a lot of ninja overlook having to practice the water walking jutsu and performing other jutsu at the same time. Usually they cut the flow of chakra to their feet to perform the jutsu they intend, but end up falling in. Doing these two things is key in moving up in the ninja ranks as well."

"Hai, Usagi-sensei! I'll do the very best I can," Konayuki said as she dried herself off before putting her armwarmers and boots back on before following Usagi.

"Tell me, what do you think Naruto and Washi are up to?" Usagi asked as they left the lake, a few of the women from the village coming to play in the river.

"Don't know," Konayuki said shrugging her shoulders, not noticing the white-haired man in the trees with a collapsible telescope peeking at the women in the bathing suits. "Naruto looks fairly exhausted when we meet up for dinner before bed, but Washi looks like he'd been through a meat grinder. Truthfully, I'm scared. Even though they're both just as tired, Washi looks a lot worse off."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Setsuna replied. "Besides. If what you've been telling me about them are true, then they should have no problems making chunin."

"I guess so," Konayuki said as she finished her last rice ball before dusting her hands before heading to the target range Usagi had set up.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Namikaze Estate, Washi was sparring against Nanami in the back yard… Well, not technically the back yard, but the cliff over_looking _the back yard while using chakra control.

The exercise consisted of him holding his ground against Nanami who stood above him. Since he had to fight gravity to get to her as well as use chakra to stick to the sheer surface, this simultaneously served as both a form of weight training and advanced chakra exercise. The exercise ended when he was finally backed to the ground, and getting around her was pretty much impossible at his current level.

At the moment he was in a normal training outfit, trying to save his uniforms for later; He had three copies which he wore on challenging missions. Otherwise he'd wear more normal clothing and his hitae-ate on his forehead. Well, technically he'd only been on one mission, the Second Exam and Third Exam prelims, and nothing else, so he may have to make more outfits.

But I digress.

Up to that point he could hold out against her for twenty minutes, though only when she was holding back. Of course that was a given, since her frail form was incapable of utilizing her maximum strength without drawback.

For the moment, anyway. With the different medical technologies and jutsu available in the Elemental Nations, Nanami may one day be able to pursue a ninja career, or, if that not be appealing enough to her, settle for doing her own thing like always.

During the course of the training, Washi had slowly been getting stronger and stronger. Of course, after getting hit by a few Itezora-strength punches compliments of his trainer, he'd have to rest a few days between the more _intense _training sessions, having to recover a bit before getting back to training. She'd also had him do innumerable amounts of stretching exercises that would've made Lee and Gai whoop for the "wonders of youth", since not only did the stretching keep him flexible, but also keep his muscles lean and prevented bulging without sacrificing any strength.

Hence how Shichika was so lean, yet able to break things normally unbreakable by other means.

He still hadn't been able to visit Whisper though, but figured he may as well hold off visiting him until after he got promoted, if that happened. If that nano-thread weaved material was as costly as he thought it was, given its features, he may need to rely on a bigger paycheck to get the material he needed if he was going to make enough outfits for he and his siblings, and maybe the others if they asked for it, though they'd need to pay for the material themselves.

Once again, that was a given.

At the moment, Washi had just passed the eighteen minute mark, but was beginning to tire, while Nanami was doing better off than him, despite her handicap.

"You seem to be doing very well," Nanami stated as she sung her leg out in a kick, only for the Maniwa-nin to dodge it, though the tips of his bangs got sheared off.

After inspecting the damages, which were practically non-existent, Washi pushed forward a few feet with a right swing and roundhouse kick before laying on the cliff face and sending his left foot at Nanami. She then dodged it as he spun on his back before getting back in the game. "Thanks, though I still can't beat you in any way. I've got a long way to go if I want to be a good ninja."

"You should count yourself lucky. This training would've broken most people," Nanami stated with a smile.

"Yeah, I noticed," Washi said as he got more phantom pain in his arms from when they were fractured. "By the way, do you know where Dachou is? I haven't seen him in a while," he said as he narrowly avoided an Ashigaru-enhanced Itezora-powered punch.

"While you were in the Forest of Death, he settled on becoming a Courier Ninja," Nanami answered avoiding a kunai swipe from Washi. "Apparently, he's found his dream job. He gets to run away from anything and everything, and gets paid for it to boot."

"Ah, I'm glad he's done that," he replied as he avoided a palm strike. "And Hagetaka?"

"She enrolled in the ninja academy and is taking the finishing courses. She should be able to graduate a few months after the end of the Chunin Exams."

"That's good to hear. Maybe I'll get her something to help. I'm not really making any progress with that Oto-nin's melody arm, so maybe she'll have better luck with it than I am."

"I heard you broke Kiba's nose with it before making it go off in his face," Nanami stated. "I would've thought that after you put him in the hospital like that you'd want to keep it."

"Nah, I think that was just a fluke," he admitted as he dodged an axe kick sent at him, the strength of the kick sending debris up which struck his eyes.

However, closing them was a mistake, as the next moment Nanami performed a drop-kick on him and sent him to the ground. Thankfully Shichika had piled the yard trimmings at the base of the cliff, so he had a softer landing than was normally.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent," Nanami said as she floated down before heading to the house.

"Most of my opponents can't break stone with their heels and sent it into my face," Washi grumbled as he bent his back, earning a pop before he followed his trainer back to the house. "Damn my back hurts."

"You should be thankful that _Mutsue_ isn't training you," Nanami said as she wiped the grass and dirt off her sandals on the door mat before going into the house. "Shichika had it a lot worse off than you did. In fact, I'm still quite surprised that he got to be as tall as he is now."

"What, was he broken down worse back then than I am now?" Washi asked as he stretched his arms above his head, earning a few pops before stretching his legs.

"Hmmmm… Maybe yes, or maybe no," Nanami said as she took the rice she had prepared earlier and began shaping it. Years of practice made it nearly second-nature to her.

Washi chose not to respond, but instead pop his neck a couple times to get that annoying crick out.

"Annoying crick," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Nanami asked shaping another rice ball.

"Not you. My neck," Washi groaned. "I bet Naruto didn't have to do anything this strenuous."

"I don't know. I heard he had to ride on the back of a toad the size of a mountain for a whole day," she replied back.

" . . . Talking snakes I can sort of understand, as well as elemental ninjutsu and ninpou, but toads the size of mountains… I'd have to see it for myself," the Maniwa replied.

"You may just get the chance to," Nanami said as she finished making the onigiri. "Tell me, what do you think Naruto is up to right now?" she asked as she set out a plate of onigiri on the patio table, which Washi began digging into vigorously.

"Not sure," Washi said shrugging his shoulders. "Last I heard, he was training with some sage who wrote porn novels, so I can't be sure. You'd think sages would be more… sagely."

"True," Nanami stated. "Of course, he's a growing boy. He has a right to be perverted once in a while," she said giggling lightly. Of course, given that jutsu she'd seen him use, it would be a playful little bit of blackmail to keep tucked away for later.

"As long as the two of you keep it behind closed doors and out of public spaces, I think it'll work out between the two of you," Washi stated as he ate his onigiri.

That statement caused her eyes to flicker to him darkly for a few seconds. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"I've seen how the two of you act around one another," Washi stated as he wiped some rice off his face, shrugging off the dark look he was getting. "When he gets back from training every day, your eyes seem to sparkle when he comes in. Plus he seems very happy to see you, and he always fixes himself up right before dinner."

"And what if that's just me being a good sister, and him a good brother?" Nanami countered.

"Hey, I'm just saying, you're a very attractive woman, and you and Naruto technically aren't blood related, so if you two got together, it wouldn't be called incest," he said back as he munched on a rice ball.

"Oh? Then what of you and Konayuki?" Nanami said back with a devilish smirk. "I heard you got to know her _very _well while you were in Nami."

That caused Washi to gag on the rice he'd been chewing. After pounding his chest to get it down, he regained his composure, though there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Sure," Nanami replied with a slight bow. "I'll get the rock and the horse whip, then we can run around the village perimeter."

"Oh Kami, not the rock again," Washi groaned. "I couldn't stand straight for two _days_ after the last time I did that."

"Should I get the cattle prod and the torch instead?" she asked with her devil's grin. Of course, she didn't have either, but the delivery made it seem all too real.

"The rock? Oh Kami how I love the rock. The rock's my friend," Washi quickly amended.

"Good answer," Nanami giggled. While she went to the base of the cliffs to grab a rock to strap to Washi's back, there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks as she thought about how it felt to hold the blond in her arms. Those times he needed to know he was loved. _I wonder… if he would feel the same way._

* * *

At the same time across town, Naruto sneezed as he made his way to the Hokage Tower, intent on checking up on the old man before going back to his training.

"Even now I _still _don't know how people talking about a person will make them sneeze," the blond grumbled to himself as he made his way to the Hokage tower, climbing up the wall before situating himself just outside the window. "Hey old man. How's it going?" the blond asked, deciding to be casual with him for a change.

"Ah, Naruto, it's good to see you," Sarutobi said. "Come in, come in. You might catch a cold if you stay out there too long."

The blond nodded curtly before hopping in the window. "So. How's everything going with the Chunin Selection Exams? Anything I should know about."

Sarutobi simply bit back his tongue, knowing the blond had enough on his mind without worrying about a potential invasion in the future.

"Oh, nothing much. A few dignitaries and such are scheduled to come in here and there, and then there's making sure that the arena is ready. You know. That sort of thing," he said as he stamped another paper. "Onigiri?" he then asked, holding out a plate of rice balls set on one side of the table.

"Why do you just happen to have a plate of onigiri at the ready?" Naruto asked.

" . . . I'm not sure," Sarutobi admitted, honestly not knowing why he had onigiri ready. "Today just felt like an onigiri kind of day."

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders as he began eating. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Naruto... Even though the village has treated you poorly through the years before you left, you still came back. For that, I'm proud of you, and I'm glad I got to see you before I died," Sarutobi started, a smile on his face that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

"What're you talking about? You're still pretty strong. Stronger than anyone in the village," Naruto said back. "It isn't like you'd just keel over any time soon."

"Well, that may or may not be the case," the old man admitted. "Everyone dies at some time, and my time will be soon, whether I like it or not. Oh, but enough of the gloom and doom, I wanted to call you here in part because even after all you've been through, you still hold the Will of Fire in your heart."

"Will of Fire? What's that?" Naruto asked. Obviously he would've forgotten a few things related to Konoha in an attempt to distance himself from it.

"The Will of Fire is something that the Sarutobi clan are devotees of, but is not limited to us in its philosophy," Sarutobi said sipping his tea. "It is an ideal rooting from the Senju clan ancestor that love is the key to peace. In fact, it's been passed down through many Konoha shinobi as part of our spiritual heritage."

"But how can that apply to me?" Naruto asked. "Like I said before… I hate this village… as well as the villagers," he stated, though a bit doubtfully.

"Well, the Will of Fire states that every true Konoha shinobi must love, believe, cherish, and fight for the village's sake," the old man replied. "Even though you could've just as easily left and never returned, you chose to come back. Maybe because deep down, you believe that there is something her worth protecting."

" . . . I guess you're right," Naruto sighed, feeling the barriers he'd set up between himself and Konoha break down. Even after everything that had been done to him, he still felt some form of attachment for the village. "Even though some of them are annoying, I've begun finding people in this village who I want to protect, aside from my own family... I like having this feeling."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sarutobi said as he got up from his seat and stretched his back. "I had my suspicions that you still held the Will of Fire in your heart, but I'm glad I got to hear you say it with my own ears before I passed on. Now, once you're finished up, I'd like you to follow me," he said walking down the hall.

"Ah, wait up," Naruto said finishing his tea and the last onigiri before following the old man to the bottom floor before leaving the tower and heading towards his house.

"Naruto, did I ever tell you about how my family has actually been an influential clan during Konoha's history, going as far as to produce Hokage and members of the Twelve Guardian Ninja?" Sarutobi asked as he opened his front door, Konohamaru at the ninja academy at the moment.

"No, I didn't know that. Why bring it up?" the blond asked as he followed Sarutobi, coming upon a set of stairs.

"Well, you yourself actually share a common trait with the Sarutobi Clan, aside from holding the Will of Fire in your heart," he said as he went down the stairs, candles lighting up as they went by. "Historically, members of our clan have been able to learn high-level jutsu relatively quickly. Even more so than the Uchiha. Learning the Kage Bunshin and utilizing it in as short a window as you did is no small feat. It may also be in part to who your fa… Minato was."

"Thank you for being considerate. I may've forgiven the village somewhat, but I haven't completely forgiven him for it," the blond replied as they came to the bottom of the stairs. At the moment the two of them stood before a large iron door covered in seals, the one in the center of the door being recognized as a Blood Seal.

"You're welcome. Anyway, the reason I've brought you here is because there's something I want to give you. Think of it as a birthday present to replace the six I missed," he chuckled. "All I ask is that you not use it during the Chunin Exams, otherwise people may think I'm giving you special treatment."

"Given how I was treat_ed_, I think whatever this is balances out," Naruto said dryly. "Of course, if you don't want me to use it until later, then I won't."

"And I'm thankful for that," he said pricking his finger with a kunai before wiping it across the seal on the door, fading for a minute allowing them access as he put a bandage on his finger. He wasn't as young as he used to be admittedly, and he couldn't just bite his finger like the younger generation without bleeding for a few minutes.

When the two entered the room, Naruto saw a large scroll sitting on a table in the center of the room. He immediately recognized it as a summoning contract like the one Jiraiya sometimes carried with him.

"Is that what I think it is?" the blond asked.

"That's right. It's the Monkey Summoning Contract," Sarutobi said as he unrolled it a bit. The most recent name on it was his own, since Asuma didn't see fit to sign it during his career. "I'd like for you to sign it, provided you follow one condition aside from not using this summoning during the exam."

"What is it?"

"Should something happen to me before I can pass this technique on to Konohamaru, I need you to make sure that he's at least given the option to sign this someday, and that you show him the handsigns needed for the summoning."

"How am I supposed to do that if I can't get through the door?" he asked jabbing a thumb at the door they just came through. "It works with a blood seal, and I don't think being _like _the Sarutobi clan will let me open it."

"Do not worry. When I activated the seal and took you through this door, it automatically recognized you as the next person who can open it, hence why I need _you _to bring Konohamaru here when he's about to become a chunin."

Naruto nodded as Sarutobi gestured to a blank slot on the scroll. When he was about to bite his thumb, Sarutobi put a hand to stop him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, since you've already signed the Toad Contract with your right hand, for this you need to sign it with your left," the old man explained.

"What would've happened if I'd signed it with my right hand?"

"At the worst, your contract with the toads _and _the monkeys would've been revoked," he answered. "Trust me when I say it's best to not try and sign anymore contracts after this. The prospect of possessing multiple summons has driven good ninja power-hungry in the past."

Naruto nodded as he bit his left thumb instead, signing his name and spreading the blood to his other fingers before pressing them beneath the contract. That signature was a little sloppier since he wasn't ambidextrous, but still passable.

"Now, follow these handsigns and press your left hand to the ground," Sarutobi explained. "Don't worry. The largest of the monkey summons will be able to fit in this room. Apart from that, the rest of the monkey tribe are normal-sized."

Naruto nodded in recognition, Sarutobi flashing through a set of seals before stopping, taking a few steps back to let Naruto perform his next summoning.

**Boar – Dog – Bird – Tiger – Monkey **

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he drew out as much chakra as he could before slamming his palm onto the ground. The next moment there was a column of smoke before it parted.

What came around was a little close to twice his height, though he slouched slightly, and was quite obviously a monkey. His fur was white, styled into both a mane running down his back, along with a beard and sideburns, his tail about as long as his body. Around his forehead he wore a Konoha hitae-ate, signifying that his loyalty was strictly with Konoha. He wore a black shirt and pants bound around his wrists and ankles with grey fishnet, along with a fishnet shirt underneath. Over that he wore a yellow and black striped white fur-lined vest, bound around the waist by a red sash.

"**Sarutobi, why have you summoned me here?"** the tall monkey spoke.

_Okaaaay… So it wasn't just Gamabunta who can't recognize who summons them right away, _Naruto thought to himself, this being the second time that a summon didn't recognize him.

"Sorry old friend, but it wasn't I that summoned you," Sarutobi stated as he took a smoke from his pipe, the smoke being dragged into a seal on the ceiling probably for just that purpose. "It was the boy here. I have allowed him to sign the Monkey Contract, in addition to the Toad Contract which he has already signed."

"**Two contracts?"** he asked as he looked at the boy, then back to Sarutobi. **"Are you sure this is a good idea? You know that the last person to sign two eventually went mad with power, right?"**

"I imagine that going mad without power would be pretty damn boring," the blond admitted.

The large monkey then turned to the blond, looking him in the eyes and taking a few sniffs before standing back at full height, towering over Naruto. **"I recognize you now, even if this was only the second time I've seen you, the last time being when you were just an infant, right after the sealing."**

"You were there then? Fourteen years ago?" the blond asked.

"**That is correct. The fact that you did not give into the depths of despair and destroy this village with your own hands is commendable," **he stated. **"That enough grants you the right to summon me, so I won't give you grief like that brute Gamabunta. Boss Summons giving their summoners grief is something we tend to find out about relatively quickly."**

"Aside from why you've just called Gamabunta a brute, may I ask your name?"

"**I am the Monkey King: Enma, Boss of the Monkey Summons," **Enma stated. **"If Sarutobi has seen fit to allow you to summon me, then I have no qualms with you summoning me and my kind. However, before you can begin working with us, you must wait until after the Chunin Exams take place."**

"Did Sarutobi summon you and let you know about that before hand, or do you have watchers around here?" Naruto asked.

"**We summons have been able to develop techniques that allow us to observe the world around our summoners,"** Enma stated. **"To tell you the truth, the world around Sarutobi is kind of bland. Honestly, paperwork day in and day out. It gets boring after a while. You never should've let Homura and Koharu worm their way into the political system."**

"And the brute comment?"

"**All Gamabunta knows is raw strength," **Enma stated with crossed arms. **"After all these years, he is still unable to admit the Monkey Tribe's superiority over the Toad."**

"And what exactly makes you superior?" Naruto asked.

"**You dare ask how we are better than the TOADS**!" Enma roared as he reared his fist back before sending it forward.

The next moment Naruto got on the defensive, only to stop when Enma's hands stopped as well, his thumb sticking up while he suddenly performed a kabuki pose.

"**We have… opposable THUMBS!"** Enma declared profoundly, wiggling both thumbs slightly to emphasize the point as he performed a kabuki pose.

"Somehow I knew it was a bad idea to let you and Jiraiya share drinks together," Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's rubbed off on you."

"So… I got the gist of what the toads can do from Jiraiya," Naruto stated. "What can the monkeys do?"

"**Frankly, while the toads stand out anywhere without a body of water nearby and are more easily recognized as Summons, monkeys are able to move through any area in general as long as it has trees, but that's a given," **Enma explained. **"We're **_**also **_**able to hold stuff with our thumbs," **he said wiggling his eyebrows for effect towards the blond.

"Yes, we can all agree that monkeys have thumbs, and that they are willing to use them," Sarutobi sighed.

"**That and we are capable of using non-elemental ninjutsu, provided they are stored in Konoha's libraries, and are not clan-exclusive," **Enma explained. **"Aside from some taijutsu, we're also capable of performing any other line of miscellaneous actions. However, we do not do manual labor unless it's something a monkey can do with more ease than a human." **

"I see…" Naruto said rubbing his chin with a thoughtful expression. "Well Monkey King Enma, I'll try to make the signing of this contract count. However, I don't want to become dependent on you, or the toads, if that's alright with you."

"**That is fine. The fact is, most summons grow tired of their masters, simply because their talents are wasted on pointless things, which can cause them to not be inclined to listen to their summoner immediately," **Enma admitted. **"That aside, I will see you later, and I will let the other monkeys know that you have joined the rank of Monkey Summoner."**

The next moment the monkey king disappeared, and Naruto looked at his left hand, which he could now use to summon monkeys, while his right hand could summon toads. "Are you sure giving me a second contract was such a good idea?"

"I have no doubts that you completely deserve it," Sarutobi said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and escorted him out.

Naruto nodded in recognition as he looked at his hands. On the right he had the power to summon the toads, while on the left he had the power to summon the monkeys. All in all, the two species could be a big help in the future, though he'd have to find a way to incorporate them into his fighting style if it ever came to that.

"Well… I guess I'll see you later. There's someone I have to see before I head home today," Naruto said as he exited the room, heading up the stairs.

* * *

At the same time in the Hyuuga Compound.

"Lady Hyuuga, you have a guest for you at the door. He is blond and says he is a friend of yours. Should I tell him you are out?"a branch family Hyuuga asked Hinata.

"N-No, you don't have to do that, I was actually expecting him today," Hinata said a little nervously. "Thank you for letting me know."

At that response, the branch family Hyuuga simply bowed before leaving the room.

_Yosh. I have to get ready, _Hinata told herself as she got dressed in her usual outfit, remembering back to when Naruto had visited her as soon as she was out of immediate danger.

**Flashback**

It was the morning immediately after Hinata had been out of danger from Neji's attacks. The real damage was that his juken strikes had caused some internal bleeding. Had the fight continued, she would've been a lot worse. Instead of a month-long state of recovery and weeks of physical therapy thereafter, instead it was about a week and a half until she could be moving around again, with only a couple days of physical therapy.

_I wonder… _Hinata thought as she looked out her hospital window, thinking about the blond while waiting to be discharged. _Did he really mean all those things he said about me? Can I truly become strong?_

"Hey Hinata. You feeling better?" Naruto said through said window, standing upside down from the floor above.

"Eep!" Hinata cried as she suddenly threw her covers over her face, trying to hide the bright crimson blush that had come up from his sudden entrance.

"Uhhh, I'll take that as a maybe," he said sliding down through the open window. "Anyway, how have you been doing?"

"I… I've been fine," Hinata said as she lowered the covers a bit. "The doctors say if I'd been hit by a few more strikes like I had been getting, and I would've been in trouble."

"That's good to hear. However…" he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

" . . . I heard what happened to you… after I left… I'm sorry for being such a bad friend," the blond sighed.

"N-No, you didn't know that w-would've happened," Hinata replied. "Still… Do you think you c-could tell me… why you left?"

" . . . Alright. I'll tell you," the blond began. "But, you have to promise me that you will tell no one of this. Can I count on you to keep this a secret?"

Hinata nodded in recognition. However, she wasn't prepared for when Naruto suddenly took his gi off and let it slide down his back, causing her to blush at the toned muscles that laid underneath.

The next moment Naruto performed a handsign, much to her confusion. However, soon a counter-clockwise running spiral appeared around his naval, accompanied by a set of seals branching away from the border surrounding the spiral eight times.

"Hinata, you know what fuinjutsu is, right?" Naruto asked.

"I… I do…" she said tearing her eyes away from his chest and abs. "Fuinjutsu are sealing techniques, like with storage scrolls, exploding tags, and the like."

"Good. Then that makes this next part easier to comprehend," the blond stated. "You remember how fourteen years ago, when the Kyuubi no Yoko? How the Yondaime Hokage supposedly gave his life to destroy the beast?"

On both accounts he saw a nod.

"The fact is, that story is only a _half_-truth. The Yondaime _did _give his life to defeat the beast, but it could not be killed. Rather, its soul had to be sealed away, separate from its body. However, an object would just deteriorate, and an adult's body would explode soonafter, and the Kyuubi would be free again. The only body suitable for this purpose was a newborn child. One whose chakra coils had yet to develop, and would eventually form the prison around the beast. That… That was the day that I was born."

At that point he stopped, allowing Hinata to process what she had been told, turning to the window and looking into the sky.

"From that point on, the child that the Yondaime cursed to such a fate, became the Kyuubi no Jinchuriki. The Yondaime wanted him to be seen as a hero for bearing such a burden, for keeping the Kyuubi away from the villager. However, instead that boy became the object of their scorn, a reminder of all that they had lost. They treated that child like the plague, despised him as though he were the Kyuubi himself. They told their children to stay away from him, and that he was a blight upon the world. Everyone despised his existence, seeing him only as the demon that he kept sealed away. They abused him every chance they got, raising his hopes before crushing them underfoot. Again and again it happened."

Hinata's eyes slowly widened as the connections began to form. "So then… the Kyuubi was sealed… into you?"

Naruto nodded. "That's right. The one who the Kyuubi was sealed into that fateful night… was me."

"So then… you kept the Kyuubi away from everyone, but they saw you as the Kyuubi instead…" she said as tears streamed from her eyes. "How… How can people be so cruel?"

"That's just the way people are. When they're overcome with grief, they only care about perpetuating that grief. That it's easier to just keep it going instead of just moving on," the blond sighed.

"But then… why- No, _how_ did you leave?" she asked.

" . . . It was a few weeks after my eighth birthday. Maybe a couple months. The villagers had taken me from my home while I slept, tied and bound me, and then began beating and stabbing me, saying they'd _finish what the Yondaime started_," he started, Hinata gasping at the thought of people doing that to a child. "I was pretty sure I was going to die back there, and to tell the truth I was actually looking forward to it, given how I was treated…"

This part caused Hinata to start crying. _I *sniff* I never knew someone so young could feel that way._

"But, at that moment, someone came from the shadows and saved me," he said turning back to her. He then noticed the tears and brought his hand forward to wipe them away. "If you want me to stop, then I can. I can always finish some other time."

"N-No… I want to know what happened," Hinata said as she unconsciously took Naruto's hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please?" she asked, but suddenly blushed when she realized she was holding his hand.

At this, Naruto sighed, then turned back to Hinata. Her eyes showed that she was willing to bear knowing why he'd left. _She really does care about me._

"Well…" he sighed as he closed his eyes, thinking back to that night so many moons ago. "It was after the villagers had finished cutting and beating me, watching me bleed out before they finished me off. At that point, I heard a voice, and a beautiful green-haired woman in a teal kimono stepped down. At first I thought she was an angel, because she was willing to face the villagers for my sake even after no one else would. Then… the next part gets a little messy, but in summary, Nee-chan… de_feated_ the villagers, and then offered to train me an bring me back to Konoha if I wanted to come back. During the next six years, I trained and lived with my new family, just as I do now."

After hearing that story, Hinata could only continue to cry. "Thank you *_sniff_* for trusting me with your secret."

"Hey, don't cry," Naruto said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Tears don't suit you," he said as he held her hands, trying to stop her tears.

The next moment Hinata passed out from so much physical contact with her favorite blond.

**Flashback End**

It was at that point that Hinata felt like she'd really gotten to know Naruto.

_Naruto-kun, I promise I won't let your faith in me go to waste, _Hinata told herself as she headed out the door and down the stairs, remembering what had happened once she'd woken up.

**Flashback**

An undefined amount of time later, Hinata slowly stirred from her bout of sleep, looking around only to find that Naruto was no longer there.

"Darn it! The _one_ time Naruto and I get intimate, and I faint. Again!" Hinata berated myself. "Why am I so weak?"

"Hinata, don' t say that about yourself!" Naruto said as he came up through the window.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're back," she said in relief, but blushed when she let the added suffix slip.

"Of course I'm back. After you lost consciousness, I let one of the nurses know," the blond replied as he stepped back into the room. "That aside, I got you something," he said bringing a bouquet of white roses out from behind his back. "I thought you might like something to spruce up the room."

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu," Hinata said taking the flowers and replacing the wilted ones on the night stand beside her bed.

"So then, onto our next piece of business," Naruto said as he took a seat next to her. "When do you want me to help you with your training? Right after you get discharged, or a few days after?"

"E-Eh? But d-don't you have to train for your fight against Neji?" Hinata asked.

"I promised I'd help you get stronger, so I will," Naruto said adamantly. "Besides, I can still train myself at the same time, so it's a win-win."

**Flashback End**

* * *

After getting her gear together and going down the stairs, Hinata followed Naruto to the training ground where he was going to help her for the next week or so, as well as with his own training grounds they arrived at was Konoha Training Grounds # 3. There was a river running through the far side, and three logs sticking out of the ground in the row in a clearing surrounded by forests.

"Alright then. Now that we are here, I'm going to help you with your confidence… or lack thereof, no offense intended," Naruto stated, getting a _"None taken" _in return, "I am going to train you so that you can make your very own Taichi Oughi!"

"T-Taichi… Oughi?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yes! An Ultimate Secret Technique exclusive to you that you can use to take down any opponent," Naruto said with a clenched fist and flames in his eyes.

Gai and Lee would've been so proud as the "Flames of his Youth" burned brightly beyond the boundary of reality and illusion.

"But um… What do I do then?" she asked, wondering where the flames were coming from.

"The way I see it, you can either reinforce what you already know and turn it into something flashy," Naruto said as he rubbed his chin. "_Or_, you can take what you know, but take it in the totally _opposite_ direction, and _still _turn it into something flashy."

"Flashy…" Hinata thought to herself. The next moment a dirty image uncharacteristically came up in her head, causing her to blush bright crimson before passing out.

" . . . Kinda glad I foresaw this," Naruto said as he took out a pillow from a storage scroll and put Hinata's head on it. _"Now them, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"_ he called out before forming twenty clones. _"Alright you guys, we're going to be sparring on the river until Hinata wakes up."_

* * *

**Translations:  
Suiton: Suijinheku = Water Release: Water Encampment Wall (Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger)  
Tetsu no Nagare = Iron Flow  
Taichi Oughi = Ultimate Secret Technique**


	20. A Sound in the Night

**Cue Soundtrack - ****鳳 ****(OST 2 Soundtrack 08)**

It was a peaceful night a few days past the halfway mark in the month before the main round of the Chunin Selection Exam took place. At the moment, Washi was sleeping on his mat, obviously sound asleep while Hagetaka and Dachou slept in the closet. It was by their own choice more because they could attack a surprised enemy from there better than from the center of the room. While Hagetaka was wearing a nightcap, a set of black sunglasses hanging on the wall above her that she wore to cover her eyes, Dachou was hugging a Courier-Nin hardback field guide to his chest, mumbling out zip codes and the like in his sleep.

While the three slept, a bird-like figure landed on the window sill, picking the locks with its talons before raising the window and landing in the room. He then looked down at Washi while he murmered,

"_You have such soft hands Yuki-chan…"_

Rolling his eyes at the display, Kensei jabbed his beak into the sleeping boy's forehead.

**Doki**

"_GYAHAHA!" _Washi cried as he held the mark on his forehead. _"?uoy htiw gnorw si lleh eth tahw iesneK" _he demanded in tongues.

The messenger hawk could only squawk a little bit, relaying what he had seen and heard when a foreign chakra signature roused him from his sleep. Moving important documents through warzones tended to make a bird more wary of their surroundings.

"_?ot pu yeht era tahW ?ynam woH ?huh nin-otO"_

Kensei squawked once more, motioning to the East Uchiha District with his wing.

"_?nur rehtona rof pu er'uoy knihT .iesneK em gnillet rof sknahT .ees I"_

The bird gave an affirmative nod as he hopped over to the nightstand, grabbing a kunai in his talons before hopping up to the window. As he did that, Washi lifted up one of the tatami mats from his floor, grabbing three black bundles before heading to the closet.

"_Hagetaka. Dachou. Wake up," _Washi whispered as he slid his closet doors open, rousing the two from their sleep as he tossed a set of all-black clothing into their laps, changing into his own set as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes. _"We've got a late-night mission. Priority stealth. Assassination sub-routine. Once you're dressed, follow me. I'm heading out to scout," _he instructed as he stuck his fingertips to the ceiling with chakra, then slid out the window feet-first before following Kensei through the night.

* * *

A few minutes later across the Uchiha district as Washi slid out of the Namikaze estate in all black ware, including a thin layer of one-way see-through material over his eyes, making him look like an ink silhouette as he blended into the darkness.

A few minutes later, two more figures in all-black outfits ran up beside him as well, keeping to the shadows. The taller one had a black belt with a set of weapons on clips while the shorter one had two, passing the second belt to the tallest one who slipped it around his waist.

"_Washi-nii-san…" _Dachou groaned as he rubbed his eyes behind the one-way see-through material. _"Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

"_Some ungodly hour in the morning?"_

"_Ex_actly_! So why the hell are we running around in the middle of the night?"_

"_Kensei spotted a group of Oto-nin carrying a girl over their shoulders toward the East Uchiha District," _Washi said as he looked overhead, the gleam of a kunai against the moonlight being the only guide for the three as they ran through the streets, silent and stealthily making their way to an old warehouse without the use of chakra. _"He didn't get too good of a look at her, but I think she may be Kin Tsuchi from the Third Exam Preliminaries."_

"_Hmph. You always _did _have a fetish for attractive and/or deadly women," _Hagetaka smirked as the group slid through a dark alley, practically invisible to any and all observers, though given there weren't any.

"_D-Don't call it a fetish. I'm just saying if that old war hawk up there thinks something's up, then we should check it out," _Washi stated. _"I normally would've gone solo, but I haven't spent any time with you in a while, and thought we could use a little family bonding time. Despite what time it is I mean."_

"_Yeah, yeah," _Hagetaka grumbled. _"If there's time, I can still do Operation Corpse Hunt right?"_

"_Sure. Those oto-nin won't be needing their equipment if we kill them _any_way," _Washi smiled under his mask.

"_Ahhh. So morbid!" _Dachou cried as the group continued forward, but stopped when Washi held his arms out for them to stop.

"_We're here," _Washi said as he faced the abandoned warehouse, the door to the place slightly ajar from resent entry. A few of the windows were broken, and otherwise the building wasn't maintained.

* * *

At the same time inside said warehouse, five oto-nin stood before three coffins placed on a blood-made array of three concentric circles with lines crossing through the center. The kanji for **Shodai**, **Nidaime**, and **Yondaime** were painted on the coffin lids, placed just to the sides of their originating coffins.

Two of the ninja were equipped with melody arms on their right (No. 1 & 2), two had wind tunnels in their palms (No. 3 & 4), and the fifth was tied and gagged over the leader's shoulder. She had long dark hair and was currently wearing a teal medical gown and not much else.

"And now we just put her in," oto-nin No. 1 said as he lowered the girl into the casket, tears streaming down her eyes as the lid was closed over her, shutting off all light.

"Yeah, but there are three caskets here," No. 3 said as he looked into the empty boxes of wood.

"With Dosu and Zaku gone, who are the sacrifices going to be now?" No. 4 asked.

The next moment oto-nin No. 1 and 2 swung their melody arms by the heads of No. 3 and 4 before they were tossed into the caskets unceremoniously, the lids closed over their heads as locks were placed on them to keep them from escaping.

"Hey, better them than us. Right buddy?" No. 1 asked No. 2 nudging his side.

His answer came when No. 2 slumped over before falling to the ground, a kunai jabbed into each kidney and the back of his neck at the base of the skull.

**Cue – ****鉄兜系男子 ****(OST 2 Soundtrack 02)**

"What the-?" No. 1 cried as he looked up to the rafters, seeing three shadows of varying height against the wall in the moonlight. When he looked across the ceiling to the other side of the room however, there was no one there. When he turned back around again, there was only one shadow, and it was _waving _at him.

When he turned around again, a tiny dot on the moon's surface suddenly came down at him, revealing a bird-shaped silhouette before a glint of metal caught his eye, a kunai sent flying through the air before the bird-like silhouette veered off course.

When the oto-nin looked back up after narrowly dodging the launched kunai, the waving shadow was gone. His ninja training then kicked in, and he placed his back to the caskets as he kept scanning the room, waiting for some sign of attack.

The next moment three kunai sailed through the air towards him, narrowly dodging two only to have the remaining one stab into his right calf. In irritation at getting jumped, he tossed it over his shoulder.

A moment later the rustling of cloth was heard over his head, turning up in time to see two shadowed figures dragging a large tarp over the hole in the roof, shutting out the light before more came down over the windows on the east wall, effectively blocking out all light.

_Blocking the light out manually instead of with a genjutsu. Is it ANBU? No, we were careful, and no one saw us leave, _the oto-nin thought.

"_World your upon fallen has darkness,"_ a young teen's voice stated, though a bit strangely, accompanied by the sound of footsteps tapping over the rafters.

_Where is that voice coming from_? the oto-nin asked himself as he tried to look around. Given his location, blocking out the light manually was far superior to any genjutsu, since you couldn't dispel a tarp.

"_Blind… are sighted the, world our in,"_ a female's voice continued, the footsteps moving in the opposite direction from where the first stopped.

"_Sighted… remain shadows the of we while,"_ an older voice stated, the footsteps accompanying it coming from a completely opposite direction as the first two.

_Shit! I can't see a thing! _the oto-nin cursed. _How'd they even kill the other guy without me-_

It was at that moment that he realized when the deed had been done. When the other two were thrown in, the kunai had been launched through the air at the moment the bodies fell into the caskets.

"_Surrender to wish you do?"_ the female's voice from before continued as she continued to walk around him.

The oto-nin quickly chucked a kunai into the darkness based on the position of the girl's footsteps, only to hear the sound of a kunai striking concrete.

"_See even can't you when you help won't attacks sound fancy your. Nin-oto element your of out fallen have you,"_ the more mature voice from before continued, almost mockingly. At the same time, the oto-nin could feel the killing intent coming at him, but it was so slow in coming that he couldn't pinpoint its origin. Like tiny needles being stabbed beneath his fingernails, it was like torture. With nearly all his senses rendered useless, and any move he made potentially his last.

"What the fuck are you saying?" the oto-nin demanded, still trying to find the source of the three voices.

"_Unhindered continues enemy the whilst, it decipher to time the take must they, enemy the to code in speaks one when," _the middle voice spoke again.

The next moment the oto-nin suddenly felt his chest tighten, and registered a presence behind him.

"_Your end is at hand," _the eldest voice said as its owner came up from behind him.

The next moment he felt a kunai at his throat, but when he tried to move, he felt the tug of ninja wire on his limbs. It was at that moment that he realized how it had happened. When his opponents were chatting it up around him, they were slowly setting ninja wire up around him.

He then felt the sting of metal glide across his throat, the taughtness of the ninja wire around him receding before he fell to the ground, the world closing in around him as the tarp for the hole in the ceiling was removed, bringing the three caskets back into the light.

"Flawlessly executed," Washi said from behind his mask. "That guy totally thought we were just shadows on the wall back there."

"Man I was freaked," Dachou said as he came down as well, releasing his ninja wire and dusting his hands. "For a second I thought he was going to see me."

"That was why Washi covered up the light sources," Hagetaka said as she undid the clasps on the oto-nin's melody arms like Washi showed her with Dosu's as an example, then slipped both onto her arms. "I'll either need to wear more padding or have these things resized. I mean really, do the oto-kunoichi only use that bell trick? That is so sexist."

"Wa-Washi those seals are activating!" Dachou suddenly cried as he stepped off the floor where the seals were, which were now glowing.

"Help me get this lid off! We've only got enough time to save the girl!" Washi ordered as he and his siblings quickly took hold of the casket lid and began to push, the seals on the ground becoming aflame and quickly closing in on them. Normally such small flames would only be a hindrance, but for all they knew, in the Elemental Nations these seals could make people's faces melt off.

Either way, they weren't going to risk it.

At the last possible second the casket lid came off, Hagetaka and Dachou leaping away from the flames on the floor as Washi reached into the casket. When the girl looked up and saw him, she screamed against her gag, clearly in a panic as a "living shadow" pulled her out of the casket and threw her over its shoulder.

The next moment everything was a blur, and then, she could see the stars in the sky again before passing out from shock.

* * *

As the four made it out of the building, lines of seals began to form on the warehouse's walls before the entire thing began to collapse, burying everything that was once inside under a pile of rubble.

"Man, that was a close… one…" Dachou started, but suddenly paled behind his mask as a half-dozen ANBU came towards them from the shadows.

"_Don't provoke them. Just play nice, and we may be able to talk our way out of this," _Hagetaka stated, holding her melody arms behind her back so she wouldn't be mistaken for an oto-kunoichi, since her outfit hugged her curves. The reason their outfits hugged to their bodies so tightly was to prevent the sound of flapping cloth from giving their positions away.

As the six ANBU stood before the three, the middle one laying the unconscious oto-kunoichi on the ground and situating himself before her, two figures emerged from the shadows, though their outlines showed they weren't garbed in ANBU wear.

"Alright you three, what the hell is going on here?" the scarred man, Ibiki, stated as he came into the light.

"Yeah. You know what ungodly hour this is?" Anko demanded as she came out, somewhat irritable. "You three better have a good explanation for being in the Uchiha Compound at this time of night, and with that Oto-kunoichi no less."

"On a separate note…" Ibiki said as he stared at the three. "What the _hell _are you wearing? Pajamas?"

" . . . You mean you don't know who we are?" the tallest silhouette asked.

"Of course not. If anything, you're just a silhouette," Anko grumbled.

In response to that, the tallest silhouette reached under his collar before removing the black mask over his head, shaking his brown hair free and locking his tawny eyes onto Anko's hazel. "I can't believe you couldn't even recognize me, Anko-sensei."

"Washi?" Anko gawked. "What the hell are you doing out here this time of night. Then again, what happened _here_?"

"Kensei woke me up in the middle of the night when he caught some oto-nin and Kin here moving through the area," Washi explained.

"Kensei?" Anko asked warily.

The next moment a large messenger hawk appeared on Washi's extended arm via shunshin. At this sight, the ANBU gathered there took a step back as the hawk glared at them.

"?syug esoht htiw melborp a evah uoy oD" Washi asked in tongues. Kensei grunted in response as he continued to glare at the ANBU. "It seems he thinks those six weren't doing their jobs well enough, otherwise he wouldn't have had to get me up in the first place."

"You can… speak to it?" Ibiki asked.

"What, you think I spoke in tongues just for _fun _all this time?" Washi quipped.

"Questions stupid asking and guys these with it is what, honestly?" the shortest silhouette asked as she pulled down her long brown hair from the inside of her outfit. It got itchy hiding it inside her outfit, but she did that so it wouldn't get caught on anything.

" . . . Hey I resent that!" Ibiki barked as he finally translated the girl's message.

"Matters it like," Hagetaka huffed as she pulled her hair from the costume.

"Stop talking weird, you're giving me a headache," Anko sighed. "Anyway, what were you doing with her?" she asked pointing to the bound and gagged girl on the ground.

" . . . Let's talk somewhere less open," Washi stated as he held the girl in his arms bridal style, heading away from the ruined warehouse.

* * *

"Hmmm. Sealing off the light sources with materials on hand. Very smart given the location," Ibiki stated after Washi had de-briefed them on their "mision". At the moment they were in Anko's home-away-from-home. Dachou and Hagetaka sat beside Kin who was still asleep on the couch, Ibiki and Anko sat on a sofa, and Washi laid back against the loveseat. The six ANBU were stationed outside the door and around the building just in case.

"Yeah, well, genjutsu can be made anywhere with the same effects, but you can't dispel a _tarp_," Washi sighed as he examined the bloody edge of his kunai.

"So tell me this then. What's with the pajamas?" Anko asked.

"If you couldn't even tell who I was with it on, I think it did that half of its job perfectly," Washi stated. "As for the other reason, wearing all black on night runs isn't that uncommon for ninja is it?"

"No, the ANBU wear black, though they also have a lot of armor underneath," Ibiki admitted. "You were lucky a fight didn't break out. Those outfits may've provided a stealth boost, but I don't think they offered any real protection."

"Defense need don't you, enough stealthy you're as long as," Hagetaka stated curtly.

"I see you took after Shirasagi-san," Washi sighed, apparently having understood her perfectly despite Anko and Ibiki having to re-listen to it in their heads a couple times.

"Koumori-san after taken have you that and," Hagetaka quipped in reverse-talk. "After take Dachou does who, then but?"

"I said cut it out," Anko groaned. "You're giving me a headache."

"Saying I'm that is it what decipher to trying they're as mistakes more make to enemy the cause that'll, anything if," Hagetaka stated. _I might just make this my thing, _she thought to herself, not in reverse-talk since no one would hear it anyway.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Anko cried as she knotted her hair, the two ANBU at the door kicking it in to see what was going on. After seeing that the purple-haired kunoichi was just aggravated, they closed the door, though the lock would now have to be replaced.

"So anyway, after the seal array on the ground activated, the building started to collapse?" Ibiki asked.

"That's right," Washi replied. "We only had enough time to get Kin out of that casket labeled _Yondaime._"

_Hmmmm… First Orochimaru shows up, and now this… _Ibiki thought to himself with interlaced fingers. _I have a baaad feeling about this. _"We'll need to keep the girl somewhere completely off the grid. If this girl has information that could be useful to us, then we can't risk it being intercepted."

"Oooooogh… My head…" Kin groaned as she slowly regained consciousness, rubbing her sore wrists and popping her back as her vision started to come back. "What happened?"

"Long story short, the oto-nin who were carrying you tried to do something weird with these marked caskets," Washi stated, drawing the waking girl's attention to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Ano…" she answered as her eyes discretely trailed over Washi's form, the black outfit he was wearing showing all of his figure, sans the crotch. _I thought he was kind of cute before, but now he's got abs like a chocolate bar, _she thought to herself as her eyes settled on his toned abs. "What was the question again?" she asked after bringing her eyes up to meet his.

_Great. First that Itezora girl was gawking at him, and now the bell girl, _Hagetaka sighed. _Oh well. At least my nii-san has decent tastes in women._

"I asked how you were feeling," Washi asked, apparently unaware that the girl had been stripping him with her eyes.

"Oh, uh, a little exhausted from the tranquilizer they hit me with, but otherwise I'm fine," Kin said running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"I see…" Washi said as he stretched his neck. "Ibiki-san, is there any way you could give Kin asylum in Konoha? In all good consciousness, I can't really let her go back to a village where her own would try to sacrifice her for some sort of ritual involving human sacrifices. Two of them even used their own without giving it a second thought, and I have a _really _bad feeling about that nutjob from Suna being here at the same time as that team from Oto."

"Hmmmm… I might be able to work something out," Ibiki said with crossed arms.

"Can you really give me asylum here in Konoha?" Kin asked nervously.

"Well… Provided you cooperate, I don't see why not. This isn't that uncommon after all," Ibiki sighed. He then began writing notes on a slip of paper before rolling it up and handing it to Washi. "When you have the chance, ask her these questions. Once they're answered, come deliver the intell to me personally. The safe word will be… safe word."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Anko spat.

"What? It's so ridiculously simple, no one will guess what it is," Ibiki stated.

"I kinda have to agree with it," Dachou stated, much to the chagrin of Hagetaka.

"Damn I really need a smoke," Anko sighed.

"Here. You can use one of mine," Washi said passing his sensei the stick and his lighter.

"You smoke?" Anko asked.

"Only once or twice every few months," Washi admitted as Anko lit the cig.

"That aside, I think it goes without saying that you should keep this to yourselves," Ibiki stated. "We can't very well bring her to the T&I department, so we'll also need to keep her somewhere off the grid. Somewhere few people will come across."

At this Dachou and Hagetaka looked to one another, then to Washi, who in turn looked back to Anko.

"We uh… we may know just the place," Washi stated.

"Where might that be?" Ibiki asked.

"The fewer people that know, the better," Anko interjected. "Remember, keep this on the down low and act like nothing has happened. Don't speak to anyone about this unless _absolutely _necessary."

"Hai, Anko-sensei," Washi said with a bow. "Are you okay to walk?" he asked holding his hand out to Kin.

"I think so," she said as she took his hand and was helped up, only for her legs to buckle underneath her. "Never mind," she sighed as she felt to her knees, only for Washi to catch her.

"Don't worry. I'll carry you over there, and then you can rest," Washi said as he pulled the girl into his arms bridal style.

"O…Okay," Kin replied nervously, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do you need an ANBU escort back?" Ibiki asked.

"That would be a bit contradictory to what we're trying to accomplish," Hagetaka stated. "Besides, we pride ourselves on stealth above all else. As long as bell girl here keeps quiet, we shouldn't have any problems getting to the safehouse."

"You aren't against hiding in the basement are you?" Washi asked as he and his siblings headed out the door.

"As long as there's a bed and I can still go to the bathroom from time to time, I don't really care that much," Kin admitted. "But why did you help me? Those oto-nin could've gotten you as easily as you got them."

" . . . Do I need a reason to help people?" Washi asked, a kind smile on his features.

"No… I guess not," Kin admitted.

"Alright then," he said as he slipped his mask back onto his face. "Come one guys. Let's get back. Double time," he said as he ran out of the teacher's lounge and down the hallway.

"It's always double time with you. How come we can never do _single _time?" Dachou whined.

"Oh quit whining you pansy. You can run longer than the two of us put together, but you can still gripe about this?" Hagetaka asked.

"Hey, just like how playing dead takes more work than napping, it takes more work to run situation-wise than it does for necessity," Dachou said as he slipped his mask on and headed out the room.

After the four left, Ibiki blinked a couple times before turning to Anko.

" . . . Where did you say you found those guys?"

"Leave me to my smoke," Anko sighed. "If this all blows over, I am _so _taking a vacation."

* * *

**Before anyone asks why the Oto-nin didn't take Kin from the hospital immediately after the Third Exam Prelims, let's just say that they couldn't move her out of it immediately without drawing suspicion and end it with that.**

**Also, when the Bird Squad began speaking after covering up the light sources with tarps found on-site, the way they were speaking was in homage to Shirasagi Maniwa, also known as Sakasashaberi no Shirasagi/Reverse-Talk Shirasagi, mainly to confuse the enemy because they not only have to try and pinpoint the enemy's location, but also discern what they're actually saying as well as its meaning. **

**That and writing tongues and reverse-talk is pretty fun.**

**For those sentences, just start at the end and work backwards.**

* * *

**Translations:  
Tatami mat = The woven mats used for floors sometimes in rooms in Japanese homes. **_**(The bedrooms sans the master bedroom follow this style.)**_**  
Shodai = First  
Nidaime = Second  
Yondaime = Fourth**

**Tongues:  
**_"?uoy htiw gnorw si lleh eth tahw iesneK"_  
"Kensei what the hell is wrong with you?"

"_?ot pu yeht era tahW ?ynam woH ?huh nin-otO"_  
"Oto-nin huh? How many? What are they up to?"

"_?nur rehtona rof pu er'uoy knihT .iesneK em gnillet rof sknahT .ees I"  
_"I see. Thanks for telling me Kensei. Think you're up for another run?"

_"?syug esoht htiw melborp a evah uoy oD"_  
"Do you have a problem with those guys?"


	21. Festival the week Before

It was a week before the finals to the Chunin Selection Exams in Konoha. As dignitaries, the occasional Kage, and aristocrats from across the Elemental Nations gathered in Konoha, the streets were bustling as various booths were set up all across Konoha's main drag as well as the "sub drags", lanterns being put up over the streets in preparation for the following evening.

After doing a little digging in town, while wearing admittedly more normal attire, she found out that the following evening, there would be a festival taking place in Konoha to celebrate the Konoha-nin making it that far into the exams, mostly as an obligation for them to take a break and not wear themselves out before the main event in the following week.

Thankfully, Nanami was able to stop the three before they headed out to train some more, and were made aware of the upcoming festival.

After being told that they had to take a break before they wore themselves out, Naruto, Konayuki, and Washi could only agree to going to the festival that evening. For all involved, it had been a while since they'd been to a festival of any sort, so some games, food, and fireworks would help ease them into the upcoming events.

Naruto, Washi, and Konayuki were just told to rest up by Togame while she and Nanami went into town to get their outfits, after having taken their measurements of course.

This left Shichika to watch the three like a hawk, with another hawk watching them like… well… itself.

That aside, since the three of them weren't going to get to do any physical training that day, they decided to just chat with one another about the training they'd been under, but chose to keep their new moves secret for the main event to surprise one another.

At the same time, knowing how there would be festivities and stuff the group would have to pay for, Shichika decided to give the three some of the money he'd made on missions. Sort of as a little gift for making it that far into the Chunin Selection Exams, though he admittedly didn't have to take it himself, so he didn't know what they'd gone through.

* * *

The day came and went pretty quickly, soon giving way to the setting sun, the lanterns across Konoha slowly being lit one by one before the whole town shone as if it were day.

Having cleaned themselves up for the evening, Togame presented each of them a bundle of clothing, wrapped in black cloth tied with a white string so the contents would be a surprise.

"You three go and get ready now," Togame ordered as she pushed the three up the steps, albeit a bit uncharacteristically given how strong she typically was. "I'll meet you downstairs once you're changed."

"Hai, Togame-san," the three sighed as they went into their respective rooms to change.

* * *

A few minutes later after everyone had gotten dressed and had gathered in the courtyard.

"Uwaaaaa! Oh, I love my new yukata," Konayuki giggled as she spun around in a light blue yukata decorated with snowflake patterns, a white obi around her waist decorated with light blue snowflake patterns as well. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Togame-san."

"I had a feeling you'd like it," the strategian chuckled.

"I don't know about us though…" Naruto said as he looked himself over. "I'm not sure we… qualify to handle this look."

On another note, Naruto and Washi found themselves in outfits similar to Shichika's original. Naruto's was orange with white leaf decoration on it, down to the ponytail holder on his hair, a white obi with orange leaf decorations around his waist. Washi on the other hand was in a similar outfit, but was white with yellow feather-like decorations on it, and a brown obi around his waist with white wind-like designs.

"I suppose it qualifies as original, and you could even say it's chic to flaunt such a weather-defying outfit," Washi mused as he looked himself over. "But don't _you_ ever get cold with so little clothing?" he asked looking up at Shichika, who was out of his ninja wear but now in his old outfit as well.

The next moment a strong gust of wind blew through the yard, sending Shichika's ponytail whipping behind him, as well as a shudder down Naruto and Washi's spines until they got accustomed to the temperature.

"No?" he said more as a question than a statement.

"Don't mind him. Think of him as a bear or some other animal," Togame stated casually. "Now, let's go to this festival and see what it's like," she said leading the group out of the estate's front gate. She on the other hand was wearing a violet-colored kimono with white stripes close to the edges of the sleeves as well as running down her chest with pink beside it. She had a black obi around her waist with pink star-shaped patterns, and her hair was done up with a purple, yellow, and white shimenara. **(Basically what she wore in Katanagatari episode 5)**

Nanami meanwhile wore the same outfit she wore when she first met Naruto. Though not the _exact _same outfit, but just one of the same type.

"By the way, don't Dachou and Hagetaka want to come?" Naruto asked.

"Dachou gets nervous in large crowds and is somewhat afraid of women. Hagetaka on the other hand is more of a tomboy. She isn't into festivals that much either," Washi admitted. Since he technically wasn't lying about that, it was sort of the truth.

"Hmmmm…" Naruto mused, but saw no sign of deceit on Washi's face. "Well I guess I can't argue with that. Before I met Nee-chan, I wasn't a big fan of festivals either."

"Well, if someone tries to mess with you now, you could always use a kyotouryuu oughi on them," Washi chuckled.

"Please don't get him started. I had this same talk with Shichika on our way to Inaba as we made our way to Gekoku Castle," Togame stated, remembering when Shichika was… training, to recognize her. When she thought back to it, if someone had been watching, that "episode" could've used a little more context.

"Well here it's different. If someone tries to attack me, I can fight back and it be justified," Naruto stated. He was actually looking forward to having a little bit of fun by himself that night.

* * *

Later, twenty minutes or so after Shichika, Togame, Nanami, Naruto, Konayuki, and Washi left the Namikaze Estate and made their way to the festival, Hagetaka sneaked down the steps and to the basement door while Dachou moved the front as the lookout.

The basement of the Namikaze estate was really just an extra set of rooms. However, these rooms served no real purpose other than storage, but were spacious enough that they could be remodeled for some other purpose.

However it wasn't here that Kin was hidden. After approaching one of the tatami mats in the back right corner of the basement, she tapped it a few times, the sound of footsteps coming to her ears before the mat was lifted up, a wary Kin Tsuchi peering around.

"Everyone else is gone?" she asked warily.

"Yes. They left for a festival in Konoha, and they should be out for the rest of the night," Hagetaka said as she helped the girl out of the bunker. In addition to the basement, there was a secret room, whose purpose wasn't clearly stated by its appearance. It had a simple bed and bathroom as well as lights, but no shower.

"I'm still surprised that Naruto doesn't even know about the hidden room in his own house," Kin said as she stretched her limbs. Being confined to a limited space didn't help her muscles, and walking around in circles for hours and hours may draw attention to herself.

"Well he doesn't really feel like doing it himself. There isn't a reason for him to at the moment," the kunoichi stated. "Besides, if he did know, then it would be harder to keep you hidden here."

"Hey uh, thanks for helping me out and all," Kin said as she followed Hagetaka up the steps. "The food isn't great, but this is certainly better than being stuck in a coffin. Or what_ever_ Orochimaru was going to do to me."

"And because of that, we know of his involvement in whatever the hell is going on here," she finished. "We should probably get you to the shower before the others get back," she said as she opened the door and made sure the coast was clear before letting the girl into the main hallway. "You're starting to smell a bit ripe."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Kin sighed. "I haven't washed my hair in about a week."

* * *

_I hope Hagetaka and Dachou are taking good care of Kin, _Washi sighed as he tapped his finger on his side. _During the festival I'll have to break away from the group and speak to Ibiki._

"You've been awfully quiet Washi-kun," Konayuki stated as she looked to him. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Huh? Ah, well, maybe, but it isn't important," he said, knowing that if he'd said "nothing", that would've made him more suspicious.

"Hmmmm…" Konayuki _hmmm_ed as she leveled her gaze at him. "Okay then!"

_Sometime I wonder if that's all an act, or if she's just bipolar, _Washi sighed to himself.

"Hey, where'd Nee-chan go?" Naruto and Shichika asked as they looked around, not finding any sign of the greenette anywhere nearby all of a sudden.

"Maybe she wanted to be on her own for a while," Togame stated before grabbing Shichika's hand, dragged him off once the festival was in sight.

"Where do you think she's taking Shichika-san?" Washi asked.

"Probably to win her some prizes," Naruto stated. "She's always been like that at festivals. Just has to have something to remember it by."

"Look! A mask shop!" Konayuki cheered as she dragged her teammates over to it. "Come on! Let's get some."

As the two were being dragged along, people taking the time to notice their chic and weather-defying outfits, the two could only laugh and smile at how much they needed something like this.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Namikaze Estate, Dachou was currently sitting in front of the bathroom door, keeping watch while Kin got herself cleaned up during this rare time that everyone would be out of the house for an extended period of time. Meanwhile, Hagetaka was there guarding her since, they couldn't risk someone attacking even if the chance was slim, and because there was no way in hell she'd let _Dachou_ watch Kin as she bathed.

"Ahhhh, this feels so good," Kin sighed as she let herself sink into the warm water, her hair floating in the water as she rinsed her face. "But still, has Washi not told Naruto about keeping me here, hidden in his own basement?"

"I believe his words were, _He never said I couldn't hide kunoichi looking for asylum in his basement, so legally, I'm in the right, _and then, _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,_" Hagetaka stated.

"I see… The three of you really put yourselves on the line for me. Even though you didn't know me," Kin sighed as she started shampooing her hair.

"In _my _own words," Hagetaka began. "If I were that far up shit creek, I'd want someone to help me out too."

" . . . You're not a normal girl are you?" she asked.

"Well… Having my parents killed at a young age and being raised by my brothers does that to a girl," Hagetaka sighed.

"Sorry," Kin said back, knowing that was probably a delicate subject.

At this however Hagetaka shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I've gotten over it. Besides, Washi was a pretty fun role model to have around, and he was a pretty good guardian too. He worked himself into the ground to feed us every single day, took care of us when we were ill, and carried me on his back when we moved from place to place if I needed to rest. He may be a bit weird and all, but I wouldn't trade him for any other Nii-san in the world."

"I see…" Kin replied.

A few minutes later of just sitting in the tub, washing the sweat and grime off her body that had been accumulating, the oto-kunoichi brought up something that had been on her mind since Washi had agreed to help her.

"Hey um…" Kin started. "What does Washi like in a girl?" she asked nervously as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Personally, Washi's more of an ass man than a breast man," Hagetaka stated, smiling a bit when Kin _eeped _a bit and sunk herself down into the water to hide the blush on her face. "Of course that doesn't mean he isn't attracted to breasts either, but I think he prefers women with a nice ass and hips than a big chest."

"H-How would _you_ know?" Kin squeaked, fighting off the blush on her face.

"It's something he inherited from his father, and something that became evident when we traveled around after… our village was destroyed," she answered. "It was brief, but I could see his eyes drifting when he hit puberty. Of course, having to raise Dachou and I, he didn't really have the time, or the resources, for a relationship until he got older, and by that time, we got looped into this Konoha-nin business anyway."

Kin looked down at herself in the water. While she was a C-cup at the best, she still had strong legs and hips, as well as a shapely buttocks. Of course that was hidden beneath he baggy camo pants she used to wear. If anything, she was sort of glad that her teammates were gone, otherwise they may've tried and rape her. Especially Zaku. That pointy-haired douche had the eyes of a rapist-in-the-making.

As well as the wandering hands of a lecher, but that's a given.

"Of course he has _mental _preferences too," the Maniwa-kunoichi continued. "He likes girls who are strong and independent, and confident enough about themselves to _be _themselves. Women who are _too _pretty are too bratty for his tastes, and like any other guy out there, he doesn't exactly have a fetish for girls who are too _ugly_. Then again, the latter's a given."

"So I'm in his preferences then?" she asked, but quickly slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized she'd just said that out loud.

"Heheh. Of course. I'm actually quite glad that he picked someone like you over some of the other kunoichi in this village," Hagetaka giggled. "Aside from Konayuki, who I can tell he likes as well, girls like that Yamanaka heiress don't appeal to him."

" . . . So then he already has his eyes on that Itezora girl…" Kin pouted as she laid back in the water.

"True…" Hagetaka stated. "But," she said getting the girl's attention. "I know how he can have the _both_ of you. Either way, everyone wins."

" . . . So you're saying you _want _him to be with both of us?" Kin asked, earning a nod from the Maniwa-kunoichi. "I thought most girls were a_gainst_ harems."

"While most guys with harems have it just for the sex, I know that Washi is different than them," Hagetaka stated. "Plus, I still want my nii-san to be happy. Now, this is how I imagine setting this up…" she started, grinning when Kin was hanging on her every word.

* * *

At the same time at the Hokage tower, Sarutobi was finishing up some last-minute paperwork before stepping out of the tower, sighing as he flexed his hands.

"*_Sigh_* Getting old is such a hassle," the old man sighed, unintentionally quoting Shichika, whom Shikamaru now worshiped because of his actively-simple lifestyle. "Hmmm… Maybe I'll check on how Naruto is doing," he said as he pulled out a crystal ball and set it on his desk. After polishing a small scuff on the top with his sleeve, he held his hands out to the sides like one would a fire before muttering the words, _"Tomegane no Jutsu."_

The next moment the crystal ball began to lose its clarity, almost like it was being filled with smoke. A few seconds later, it locked onto Naruto, Konayuki, and Washi walking together. His eyebrows raised when he noticed that the prior and latter were both wearing very chic, weather-defying outfits.

"Hmmm… They appear to be wearing what Shichika-san wore before becoming a Tokubetsu Chunin," Sarutobi mused. " . . . They seem to be getting a lot of attention," he mused as he looked to the ball's periphery. "Now if I can determine whether this is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Well they _do _have the build for those outfits," Nanami said from right beside him as she looked at the crystal ball.

"Maybe… Ah!" he suddenly cried out. "Nanami-san, when did you get here?"

"Just before you did that trick," Nanami stated. "Is it a ninjutsu?"

"Well, yes, it is," he admitted.

"Can you see anything you want with… I'm sorry what is this technique?"

"This would be the Tomegane no Jutsu," Sarutobi stated. "With this technique, I use a crystal ball as a medium, then I track a particular individual wherever they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit. The one using this technique must know that person's chakra pattern, but that usually gets covered when you know someone for long enough."

"I see…" Nanami stated, finding this a useful technique. "Do you think you could check on Shichika?"

"Oh, well, sure," Sarutobi said as he moved his hands away from the crystal ball, causing it to become clear again. He then put his hands around it again, this time the image focusing on Shichika, who at the moment was eating some roasted squid with Togame.

"Fascinating… Does it _have _to be a crystal ball, or can it be any reflective object?"

"Well, normally you can only use an object that's too big," Sarutobi explained as he blew from his pipe. "However, using a crystal ball gets better results than with a mirror, and windows don't really seem to accept this technique."

"I see," Nanami mused, her eyes flickering. "Think I could give it a try? Something like this would be useful for keeping an eye on Naruto-kun when he's out on missions. It would help ease my worrying."

"Well, I don't see why not," Sarutobi said as he got up from his seat and let the greenette sit down. "All you really have to do is channel your chakra into the sphere while thinking of Naruto, but this is an A-Rank technique, so I don't think-"

"Ah! I got it!" Nanami cheered, seeing Naruto, Konayuki, and Washi picking pieces off the cotton candy together that the prior was holding. Konayuki was wearing a rabbit mask on the right side of her head with blue marks for whisker marks. Washi was wearing an eagle mask on the left side of his head with yellow marks around the eyes and on the beak. Naruto was wearing a fox mask with two red whisker marks on each cheek and red outlining around its eyes and lips, a crack running up from its left eye. "Thank you for showing me this technique. I never would've gotten to see such a nice scene without this," she said giving the old man a hug before heading to the window. "By the way, where can I get a crystal ball?"

"Um… They may have one at the festival you can win," Sarutobi stated.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Nanami said with a smile before heading out.

" . . . Did that really just happen?" Sarutobi asked himself as he rubbed his head after removing his hat. "Oh well. I'd better go get Konohamaru before he decides to leave on his own."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Namikaze Estate, Dachou's curiosity got the better of him, so he pressed his ears to the door to listen in on the girl's conversation.

The next moment however the door was thrown open, an angry Hagetaka glaring at him from behind her shades.

"Dachou no ecchi!" she cried as she suddenly kicked him, knocking him across the room and onto his bum before closing the door and locking it.

"I thought he was supposed to be keeping lookout," Kin huffed as she hid herself in the water.

"Yeah, well, he isn't as controlled as Nii-san," Hagetaka sighed as she took her seat on the toiled.

"That I can see," Kin sighed as she blew bubbles under the water.

"On another note… Before we discuss further into this, there's something I have to know," Hagetaka stated as she removed the sunglasses that she'd bought at an Aburame-owned store, revealing one green eye and one brown eye, left and right. "Do you like Washi more than just by appearance? I won't have him falling for a girl who only intends to use him as arm candy or a sex toy," she growled threateningly as her eyes narrowed.

"I… I… I'm not sure right now…" Kin stammered before her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Before, all anyone ever thought of me was as a kunoichi, or an object. I mainly acted cold to keep the perverts away. Washi was probably the first person to compliment me who didn't necessarily _have _to, and then when he risked himself to help me, even though he only knew me by name. I guess I couldn't help but fall for him."

"So you like him, but you're not sure if you love him," Hagetaka stated as she slipped her shades back on. "Well I suppose that's acceptable. However, I don't want you making any moves on him until you're certain. I've seen him at the breaking point before, and I don't want you to break his heart if he finds out you only like him for his body instead of his heart."

" . . . I understand," Kin sighed. "But how exactly will revealing his possible doujutsu to the Civilian Council get him into the CRA?"

"Politicians here are just like the ones back home. They're willing to jump on anything that'll get them recognition or prestige, as well as a step up the ladder," Hagetaka chuckled. "They treat the last Uchiha like he's Kami's gift to the world because of _his _kekkei genkai, and because he's the last of his kind. However, all I have to do is wave a potentially _fruit_ful kekkei genkai in their faces, and they'll jump to put him on a pedestal."

"But why would they do that if Washi doesn't have any history within the village?"

"Because if Washi forms a clan with his doujutsu as its main weapon, people will acknowledge them because they helped… cultivate, the Washigan in the first place," Hagetaka stated. "Plus, the way I see it, it's a win-win for everyone involved."

"How so?" Kin asked as she drained the tub.

"You and Konayuki could end up with him and not have to worry about social taboos, Washi will be happy not having to make a choice between the only two girls he's _actively _shown an interest in since I've known him, and the council will think they have another clan founder under their thumb," Hagetaka chuckled.

"What do you mean by that last part?"

"The last Uchiha is given everything he wants, and so the council thinks that Sasuke will pay them back for their kindness by doing whatever they want when they ask it. Washi on the other hand will remain independent and not let himself be pushed around by the time they start making demands," Hagetaka stated. "Now… I just need a way to let them know about his potential kekkei genkai in a way that won't make it look like _I _told them. Hmmmm…"

"Well…" Kin said as she dried her hair before wrapping a towel around herself. "You could leave an anonymous tip for them. If they're as hungry for a doujutsu-bearer as you say they are, then they'll jump to either prove or disprove it."

" . . . Kin, I'm liking you more and more all the time," Hagetaka chuckled.

"By the way, why do you hide your eyes?" Kin asked. "I know you have heterochromia, but it doesn't seem like something to be ashamed of."

"I just don't like the way people look at each of my eyes instead of both," Hagetaka sighed. "I even remember when my nii-sans bet up some upstart samurai who called me a freak. Of course, we had to leave that town an never come back, but I'm glad he went that far to defend me."

* * *

**Cue Soundtrack - Negotiation**

After breaking away from Naruto and Konayuki, letting them do their own thing together for a bit, Washi walked into a back alley before taking to the rooftops, leaping over the streets with the fewest lanterns until he spotted who he was looking for on the Ninja Academy roof, overseeing the events at the festival from afar.

"What's the safe word?" Ibiki asked looking up from his binoculars.

"I'm supposed to ask _you _that," Washi stated adamantly.

" . . . The safe word is, safe word," the scarred man stated.

"So ridiculously simple no one will ever guess it," Washi chuckled. "I managed to get the information out of the girl a couple days ago."

"Good. Hopefully it'll fill in any gaps in our intell," Ibiki stated. "So, where is it?"

"Keep your bandana on, I'm getting it," Washi said as he lifted up his mask and rolled his sleeve up a bit. "Ahhhhhhh…"

At that point Ibiki could only twitch his left eyebrow as the Maniwa-nin reached down his throat, pulling a slightly drool-covered scroll out of his stomach/throat after a few seconds. His right twitching when said nin passed it to him and actually expected him to _take_ it.

"Well? Do you want it or not?" Washi asked as he held it out, a drop of saliva dropping to the ground.

"I'm not really sure I want it _now_," Ibiki stated.

"Whether or not you take it isn't of a concern to me at the moment. What I _am _concerned with is that she gets asylum in Konoha for telling what she knew," Washi stated adamantly. "Now take the damn scroll!"

"*_Sigh_* Good thing I'm wearing gloves," the interrogator said as he took the end of the scroll between his fingers, shaking some of the saliva before placing it in his pocket. "How do you do that anyway?"

"Trade secret," the brunette stated. "Anyway, what did your guys find under the rubble?"

"Nothing. Whatever those seals were for, everything was gone, including the coffin and lid that Kin was originally in," the man answered.

"Hmmm… Personally, your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea as to what this occult or alchemy stuff is, or how any of it works. That's out of my field of expertise," Washi stated. "Anyway, I can't keep Kin hidden in the basement forever. Naruto's going to go down there one day or catch one of us sneaking her food, and he's going to start asking questions."

"You're hiding the girl in Naruto's basement… in his own house?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just said that damn it. What is it with people asking questions they already know the answer to?" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, I got you as much information as she knew. Can I go now?"

"Sure, sure…" Ibiki sighed. "I have to get back to HQ and get this scroll, _ugh_, de-slimed."

"It's not slime. It's saliva," Washi stated as he leapt into the tree by the academy before heading back to the festival. "I should probably get something nice for Kin while she's hidden away in her little hidey-hole. Maybe something decorative. That secret room in the basement must be pretty dull."

* * *

At the same time back at the Namikaze Estate.

"Achoo!" Kin sneezed as she suddenly dropped the soap into the water.

"Are you catching a cold?" Hagetaka asked as she looked out the window. "If the basement is drafty or something, I can smuggle a couple blankets down there for you."

"No, it's nothing," Kin stated as she rubbed her nose. "Someone must be talking about me."

"You think it's Washi?" Hagetaka asked. "I bet he's _thin_king about you," she chuckled, causing Kin's face to turn red.

"I-It was probably cooincidence is all," Kin huffed. "I mean really, how could one person talking about another person cause them to sneeze?"

"Dachou is a perv," the Maniwa-kunoichi stated.

"Achoo!" said perv sneezed from the hallway.

"You can't argue with the data," she stated with crossed arms.

_These Maniwa guys may be weird, but it's a _hell _of a lot better than _evil _weird, _Kin thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile with our favorite blond and silverette, who happen to not be Ino and Kabuto.

"Where do you think Washi-kun went?" Konayuki asked as she munched on some ikayaki she got from a stand a few minutes ago.

"Don't know," Naruto stated as he munched on some yakitori. "Maybe he had to go to the bathroom or something. All in all, I'm not sure."

At this Konayuki could only sigh. _"*Sigh* _I was actually looking forward to coming here with him._"_

"Hey now, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back," Naruto said trying to reassure her. "For now, why don't we go to one of the stands, eh?"

"Sure," Konayuki said with a smile. "Ah, there's a one of those stands where you knock the bottles down!"

"Cool. Lets try it out," Naruto said before he was suddenly lifted off his feet and practically _carried _to said stand.

"Excuse me, how much does it cost to play?" Konayuki asked after setting Naruto down.

"It costs 500 ryo for three tries," the vendor answered. "You wanna give it a go? Knock all the bottles over and you'll win a prize."

"Sure," Konayuki said as she and Naruto fished the money out of their pockets, getting three balls apiece in exchange as they searched out their targets. Said targets were a pyramid of six glass bottles.

"Hmm. Six on total huh. This should be fun," Naruto said as he wound up the pitch before letting the ball loose, sending it through the bottles on the bottom left, only for three bottles to remain standing. "Hmmm..."

"My turn!" Konayuki said as she fisted her ball before reeling back and swinging her arm. The next moment she let the ball loose, knocking over the bottle pyramid...

And the next five walls behind it in the process, the ball now stuck in a wall two streets down.

" . . . Woah..." the vendor said as Konayuki's bottles fell.

Naruto then turned to his bottles, which for some reason he could swear were sweating at the sight of their shattered comrades net to them on the table.

The next moment, the bottles fell over completely on their own.

"Um... I guess that measn we win," Naruto said looking over to the vendor, still shocked as to the five and a half destroyed walls behind his stand.

"Uh... Sure... Pick a prize..." he said motioning to the shelf beside the table.

"Hmmm... I guess I'll get the stuffed tiger," Naruto said as he picked a stuffed white tiger from the shelf.

"I'll get the eagle then because it's cute," Konayuki said grabbing a stuffed bald eagle toy from the wall.

"You sure it doesn't have anything to do with a certain bru_nette _you know?" Naruto said wiggling his eyebrows.

"N-No!" Konayuki said with a blush on her face. "I just thing he's cute is all," Konayuki said hugging the stuffed toy to her chest. "Come on. Lets go get something to eat," she finished with a huff as she dragged the blond away.

* * *

**Cue Soundtrack - Dub Trip**

Around the same time, back with Shichika after he was dragged towards the festival by Togame, the two of them looking around for the most difficult game stand like they did at every other festival they went to over the years. Aside from the occastional bandit or samurai attack from while they had been mapping Japan, doing this was the most fun they'd have during the lawless "era" until the son of the previous shodun took over for his father. The main cause for the delay was simply due to the fact that Shichika had destroyed half the castle, as well as a good portion of the courtyard, in one shot. It was a hell of alot of damage, especially since all thirteen floors had to be repaired from the ground up. Literally.

"You think they have any decent games at this festival?" Shichika asked as he looked around. Because of the simple fact that he towered above almost everyone almost all of the time, he'd be the first out of anyone to spot a particularly difficult festival game.

"Well, this _is _a ninja village, so I'm sure there's at least _one _game that matches up to our standards," the strategian replied as she looked around before spotting _just _the stand they were looking for. "There it is!"

"It is?" Shichika asked as he followed Togame's finger towards a stand in particular. "Is it that one?" he asked pointing to a blue-colored stand, the banner overhead saying **Ninja Ring Toss**. "Ninja Ring Toss huh?"

"So, what's the point of this game of ring toss?" Togame asked the vendor. Her astute eyes immediately recognized the vendor as a retired shinobi based on the scars and his build, since it was common knowledge that retired shinobi were usually in better shape than civilians of the same age in their twilight years. "I would hope the _Ninja _suffix connotes some kind of increased difficulty."

"Ah, a challenge-seeker eh?" the man asked. "Well, to answer your questions, the _Ninja _suffix is mainly to attract challenge-seekers, so I guess it's done its job. Want to give it a go?" he asked as he motioned to a line of bottles at the back end of the room, maybe ten feet back. "The more hoops you land, the better the prize, although you can't land two hoops in the same bottle, or they won't count. Each game costs 500 ryo."

"Excellent," Togame said as she and Shichika fished the money out of their pockets before handing it to the vendor. In return they both got ten rings and took aim at the two sets of bottles at the back of the stand.

A minute later however, Togame had only managed to get the first ring onto the first bottle, though mainly by chance. The other nine missed ever so slightly, but still slightly enough that they didn't land.

"Heheh. Better luck next time. Here's a consolations prize," the vendor chuckled as he passed the whitette a small maneki neko as a prize.

At this, Togame could only pout that she didn't win anything. Well, that and the fact that the challenge presented was too _much _of a challenge for her. "Shichika, how are you... doing..."

"I just got the tenth one," Shichika replied evenly as his tenth ring landed on the tenth bottle.

_How does he always make that look so easy? _she huffed.

"Wow. Ten out of ten. I didn't think _anyone _would get all of them," the vendor said in surprise, but was happy someone serious played his game. "Here's your prize," he said passing Shichika a shamisen made of black wood, the skin clearly made of cat skin.

"Arigato," Shichika said as he took the bachi and began picking at the strings. As it turned out, he was a fairly good play with string instruments, while Nanami was good with wind instruments. It was even stranger since neither of them had taken lessons from everyone, but still took to their respective instruments like a duck to water.

_I bet the others aren't having these kinds of problems, _Togame sighed as she placed her consolation prize in her sleeve while Shichika was tuning his shamisen, strumming a couple strings with the bachi as he walked.

* * *

After getting back to town from the academy, Washi walked around the festival by himself for a bit, trying to ignore the giggling his -reluctant- choice of attire brought from the women above and below his age bracket as he looked for Naruto and Konayuki.

"Is my outfit really that distinctive?" he asked himself. _At least I have the figure for this. Any baby fat and I think I'd ruin the look. Hm? _he asked himself as he saw a crowd gathering around a booth in the distance. It didn't look like a line had formed, just a crowd, so he pushed himself through as politely as he could.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through," he said as politely as he could as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. When he got there, he saw a man turning a crank on what looked like one of those lottery machines that dispensed differently-colored balls at other festivals.

The ball that said man drew was a white sphere. This caused the man to sigh before walking off. Washi then looked up to the board and found out how things worked; White was no prize, blue was a consolation prize, red was one of the better prizes, and gold was one of the best prizes with there being only three in play per festival.

"Better luck next time," the vendor behind the counter, a middle-aged man with thinning red hair said with a smile. "Okay then, who's next? Who wants to test their luck in this festival's lottery?" he asked around. "How about you… very interestingly-dressed young man."

"Is my outfit really that interesting?" Washi asked as he looked himself over.

"Well, I suppose it qualifies as original, and you could even say it's chic to flaunt such a weather-defying outfit," the vendor stated.

"Don't you get cold mister?" a little girl holding her dad's hand asked.

The next moment a cold wind suddenly blew by, causing one guy who was hugging his arms to himself to sneeze.

"Not that much now," Washi stated. _Okay… That was weird, _he then thought to himself, remembering how he'd said the exact same thing sooner. "I'm guessing I just give you the money, turn the crank, and then see what comes out?"

"But of course," the man said rubbing his hands together. "So, you want to give it a shot? It's 600 ryo a try."

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Washi said as he fished around in his pocket for the frog-shaped wallet that he had gotten a couple years back as a present form Hagetaka and Dachou, then passed the money to the vendor. Admittedly though, it was more like a coin purse, but he didn't complain.

"Alright, just give her a good crank whenever you're ready," the man said as he slipped the money into his lock box. "Good luck to you. Maybe you'll win a prize."

_Luck… _Washi repeated in his mind. _I wonder… _he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and placed his hand on the crank. _Maniwa Ninpou:… Unmei Kuzushi… _he spoke to himself as he remembered one of the few times that he and Pengin got along before he turned into a little douche, then began to crank the handle.

**Cla-Cla-Cla-Cla-Cla-Cla-Cla-Clack**

A few seconds later, a small gold ball dropped out of the machine and into the tray below, everyone cheering wildly while some just grumbled _"Lucky bastard," _under their breaths.

"Well would you look at that! It looks like you've won a Grand Prize!" the man said excitedly, knowing that when people saw someone win a prize, they'd be more incited to try for themselves. "Take your pick from the top shelf. Any one of them is fine."

"Okay…" Washi replied, not sure if it was just his own luck, or if he had somehow used Pengin's ninpou, which even now he couldn't make sense of. As he looked up on the shelf, his eyes suddenly landed on the leftmost item out of the three. To say that he was shocked would've been an understatement, but he didn't let it show.

Said item on the top shelf was a katana, but more like a Dotanuki with a straight edge, an indention running the length of the dark grey blade hued light grey at the cutting edge. The handle was black with gold and burgundy plum flower designs on it, and the handle itself had a vague inlaid revers **S-**shape to it. Its shape was vaguely like that of a chokuto, as it had no tsuba.

"Oh? I see you've got an eye for swords," the vendor asked as he took the sword and its collapsable stand from the wall before handing it to the brunette. "A rare find too. The metal comes from Iwa, so it's really strong. I heard it can even use chakra better than normal metal, but being a civilian all my life, I can't really test it out."

"Iwa metal eh?" he asked as he held the sword in his hand before holding the blade up to the sky. _It's like the Zettou Kanna Koumori-san showed me once after he got it, but without Shikizaki's Poison, _he mused. _First I meet Houou… I think, _he sweatdropped,_ and then I run into this… I guess I'll just go with it. While I'm not a swordsman, it's not like I can't use a sword. _"Think I could get this gift-wrapped?" he asked, deciding to take the blade with him.

"Sure, sure," the vendor said passing him a long purple cloth and some string. "Here you go."

"Arigato," Washi said as he wrapped the blade completely before binding it together, and was then handed a bag with the sword stand collapsed. After placing his arm through the holes in the bag, his hands held firm around his sword, he began walking forward, only to stop for some reason.

"Hmmm? Do you want to try again young man?" the vendor asked noticing the brunette stop in his tracks.

"I'm… not sure…" Washi admitted.

"Come on! Go for it!" a girl in the crowd cheered.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" the crowd began to cheer.

"Alright, alright, I'm going for it," Washi said as he fished around in his wallet for some more cash before handing it to the vendor. He then slowly reached out for the crank, his hands tightening around it. _Maniwa Ninpou: Unmei Kuzushi… _he intoned to himself as he turned the crank, thinking of a slightly different time he'd spent with Pengin.

**Cla-Cla-Cla-Cla-Cla-Cla-Cla-Clack**

The next moment another gold ball dropped into the tray, and the crowd broke out into cheers even _more _exuberantly than before.

"Wha… Wha…?" the vendor gasped.

At the same time, Washi continued to open and close his mouth as though he were about to speak, only to find that no words would come out.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?"

Okay. _One_ word. Though that itself is a stretch.

"Wow… Never saw _that_ happen before," the vendor said in shock, but regained his composure so he'd look professional again. "Well, take your pick."

"O…kay…" Washi said as he stared at the gold ball in the tray for a few seconds, then looked up at the top shelf again. This time the item his eyes were drawn to this time was a decorative crystal ball, since to his knowledge there was no other kind.

It was situated on an almost-black-but-slightly-light-brown wood pedestal, dragon-like ornamentations with silver trim carved into the wood. The crystal ball itself was a clear blue like the ocean, and it sat atop a royal purple pillow, its edges just barely spilling over the sides of the wooden pedestal with tiny gold tassels on the corners. It looked fairly expensive too.

"I uh… guess I'll take that," Washi said pointing to the crystal ball set on the shelf. "And uh… I guess I'll get it gift wrapped."

"Sure, sure," the man said taking the crystal ball and wrapping it in bubble wrap, then putting it in a box before filling it with foam peanuts. "Here you go. Still can't believe you won two gold prizes in a row. That usually only happens once per festival, but never twice."

"Hey why don't you go again? Maybe you'll win the _third_ prize," a jounin said jabbing him in the elbow.

"Okay I was _lucky _to get two gold prizes. In a row. I hardly think that I'll get the third and final Grand Prize on my third try," the brunette stated. _That and there's no way to confirm if Pengin's ninpou is _actually_ working_. _Luck can't really be _measured.

"Come on, do it mister," a little kid standing by his mother said enthusiastically. "I think it'd be pretty cool if you won all three Grand Prizes."

"Yes, it's like you're some kind of… Un no Kami," the boy's mother said with a light smile.

_Okay… I'm using this once more, and then for the rest of the night I'm using my own luck… If I haven't already, _Washi admitted to himself as he turned the crank. _Maniwa Ninpou: Unmei Kuzushi._

**Cla-Cla-Cla-Cla-Cla-Cla-Cla-Clack**

"Ah! What the hell?" the brunette suddenly cried, his eyebrow suddenly twitching.

Mind you, he got the final gold ball. He was just so surprised is all.

As the crowd around him suddenly cheered, Washi himself could only wonder if he actually _was _using Pengin's ninpou, if it was his own luck, or any other number of things that could explain this sudden phenomena.

"Well… That's certainly the last gold ball," the vendor said as he reached up to the shelf and grabbed the last prize before handing it to Washi.

The final Grand Prize in question was a white ceramic maneki neko. It depicted a Japanese Bobtail with its right paw raised in a beckoning motion, its eyes closed with a happy smile on its face, and there were traces of gold trim in its fur resembling cloud-like patterns. It held a gold token with the kanji for **Luck **against its stomach, and had a red collar with a silver bell on the end around its neck.

"_*Sigh* _Like before, I'd like this gift wrapped please," Washi sighed, knowing he'd probably have to carry all those prizes with him for the rest of the festival.

After adjusting all the prizes in his arms, the two boxes in his arms as he held his sword under his arm, he walked away smiling to the vendor before heading off. Meanwhile, the vendor could only cry anime style as his best wares were won by the same person, and only on three tries.

_I wonder if Pengin ever used his ninpou like that? _Washi mumbled to himself. _Oh well. It isn't like anyone _else _can use ninpou to win these games. Right?_

* * *

At the same time in the east district of Konoha, the future heirs of the Hyuuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka clans all walked together in summer wear towards the festival. Though in Kiba's case it was between him or Hana, but that wasn't the point.

"Good job on making it to the finals Shino," Hinata said to her stoic teammate.

"The Haruno girl was no challenge," Shino sighed. "I take no pride in having won victory from such a weak opponent."

"Hey, at least _you _passed," Kiba groaned. "That guy in the eagle costume not only broke my nose, but busted both my eardrums," he sighed as he rubbed his ears. "I'm _still _seeing stars after that."

"Maybe he did it so thoroughly because you were staring at his teammate's deriare like a piece of meat," Shino stated.

"I liked you better when you _didn't_ talk," the Inuzuka sighed as they walked to the festival.

"That insult aside," Shino stated. "Hinata, what have you been up to the past three weeks."

"Oh... The usual," she answered. "I got healed, took a little physical therapy, started training. You know. The usual stuff."

"I am certainly glad that Naruto stepped in when he did, otherwise you might've still been in the hospital today," the Aburame stated.

_Damn, where does he get off doing that for someone who isn't on his team, _Kiba grumbled. _It's bad enough that Washi guy kicks my ass for even looking at that Konayuki girl, but now that blond is making me look bad in front of Hinata._

"That's true, and I'm very thankful to him," Hinata sighed wistfully. The tone he used caused Shino to raise a brow behind his shades, but he chose to not press the issue.

As the three looked around, the pale-eyed Hyuuga heiress suddenly spotted a familiar mop of light blond in the crowd.

"I'll see you two later! Bye!" Hinata said as she ran off, leaving both Shino and Kiba in her dust to wonder what had gotten her to react like that.

"Well… It looks like it's down to the two of us," Kiba sighed. "Right Shino?" he asked turning to his teammate, only to find him not there. "Shino?"

"Keep it down. I'm trying to win a beetle," Shino said from his place at a nearby booth where he along with a bunch of other kids were trying to win a large Kabuto beetle to take home. _If I win the Kuwagata beetle as well, I'll name them Metabee and Rokusho, _he said to himself in the Aburame's equivalence to giddyness.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" a voice suddenly called out to the blond, drawing his attention away from Konayuki to see Hinata coming towards him. He noticed that for the festival she was in a beautiful lavender yukata with white flower designs on it.

"Ah, konbanwa Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted.

"Konbanwa, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile. Even though they used the suffix only out of familiarity, it was enough for her. At the moment. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, thanks," the blond said back. "How are Kurenai and your teammates?"

"Kurenai has been busy with work, and Shino's been training with his dad."

"What about Kiba and Akamaru?"

"Kiba's had to go through a bit of physical therapy for what Washi did to him, and Akamaru's just a little roughted up," she admitted.

"Ah, well its good to hear he didn't kill him like he did that oto-nin," the blond said offhandedly.

"Still, do you think that was necessary?" she asked.

"If that were a real-world situation, that probably would've been necessary," he admitted.

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun," Konayuki said as the two walked off together. "You two look like you want to catch up."

"Oh, okay Konayuki-chan. I'll see you later," the blond said as he waved her off.

* * *

Meanwhile across town, after visiting the Hokage, Nanami walked around the festival trying to spot one of the few heads of blond in Konoha. Honestly, was the only blond person in Konoha besides the Yamanaka family Naruto? Well, at the least, it made him easier to find.

_Hmmm… I still need to find a crystal ball to use for the Tomegane no Jutsu, _she mused to herself as she looked around.

Her eyes then landed on a stand with a blue banner featuring water and fish-like silhouettes, revealing that it was one of those fish scooping games.

Deciding to go over and see why it was drawing such a particularly _large _crowd, she was surprised to see that instead of regular goldfish swimming around in the tank, that there were koi fish of different colors. However, she then noticed a seedy-looking vendor chuckling in his own little corner, repeatedly counting a large amount of money.

_Hmmm… Obviously this game is rigged, though the prospect of winning a koi fish instead of a goldfish must be what has drawn so many customers already, _she thought as she eyed the tank's contents. Normally she would've just left and let the people be scammed of their money, but two koi fish in particular caught her eye that she just _had _to get.

"Excuse me. How much is it to play?" Nanami asked sweetly, playing the part of the frail and hopeful woman.

"Oooooh? Something catch your eye?" the vendor asked, his face rat-like to match his obvious greed. "It's 5,000 ryo per scooper."

"A 5,000 ryo? That's a little steep isn't it?" Nanami asked, feigning naivety.

"Oh, but you see the least expensive koi in the tank is _25,000 _ryo, so 5,000 a try is a real _bargain_," the vendor goaded.

"Well, when you put it that way," she said withdrawing two thousand ryo and set it on the counter. "Here. I'd like two scoopers please."

"Sure thing. Here you go," he said passing Nanami two one-foot diameter paper scoopers. _Heh. Easy money. _"Good luck to you," he said acting the part of the accommodating vendor

_Well… You know the old saying, _Nanami said as she paid for another paper net. _By hook or by crook._

The next moment she channeled the power of Chouchou's Ashigaru into the paper scoop in her hands, then, to everyone's shock, quickly scooped up a white and orange-spotted koi fish over her bowl before letting the paper break.

At the same time, the rat-like vendor could only gawk that someone had actually won one of his koi fish.

_Nooooo! That koi fish cost 28,000 ryo!_

"Now for the other one," she said as she did the same thing again, except this time with a green and pink-speckled koi fish.

_Ahhhhhhh! _That _one cost _32,_000_ _ryo!_

"Excuse me, but do I get a bag or a tank or something to bring these home?" Nanami asked.

"Oh? So you have a koi pond at home then?" the vendor asked, hoping he could weasel the two koi back into his stock. She alone had set him back 60,000 ryo, and he'd only made 30,000 ryo so far.

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have played this game," Nanami stated evenly.

_Damn her… _the vendor grumbled. _I have no idea how she did that, but I still have to be professional about this. Otherwise no one else will play. _"Well, here you go," he said passing her a tank with a handle on the top. "Be careful now. Those koi can be pretty delicate."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of little Nato and Nami," Nanami stated as she ran the tank through the little reservoir at the front before closing the lid and walking off, the two coi fish swimming in place. _I guess I can head home real quick and drop these off in the koi pond before coming back, _she told herself before walking into an alley, then used Ashigaru to leap home, passing the halfway mark after a minute or so.

* * *

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun," Konayuki said as the two walked off together. A moment later she bumped into someone, and when she looked up she saw that it was Washi, currently carrying a few packages in his arms. "Ah! Washi-kun!"

"Konayuki-chan, it's good to see you," the brunette said with a smile. "Is that a stuffed eagle?" he asked as he looked at the toy in the girl's arms.

"Uh... maybe," the Itezora girl said nervously before hiding it behind your back. "I see you won some stuff too," she said trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. "It looks like you won a _lot _though."

"Eh heh... that I did," Washi chuckled. _At least I think. _"So, how're you enjoying the festival?"

"Fine. I'm actually having alot of fun with it," Konayuki replied. "The food's great too."

"Hmmm... Aside from that cotton candy earlier, I haven't had much," Washi admitted. A moment later his stomach began growling, much to his embarassment as that garnered a giggle from Konayuki.

"Well come on then. Let's get some food in you," she said stifling a giggle as she took him by his free arm. "So, where do you want to eat?"

Her answer came when Washi suddenly stopped and motioned to a humble stand with a pair of lanterns beside the curtain.

"Okonomiyaki? I haven't really tried that yet," she said as they walked to the stand.

"I can get you some if you want," Washi offered. "I did a couple D-Rank missions in the mornings for warmup before training, so I have a little spending money of my own."

"Oh um, no thank you. I'm good," Konayuki replied. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Oh. Okay then," Washi said before he parted the curtain.

"Oh, hello there. What would you like on your okonomiyaki?" the vendor asked when he registered the brunette's presence.

"Well..." Washi mused. The next moment his stomach growled, earning another soft giggle from Konayuki. "I'll have shrimp, hamburger, cabbage, and extracheese."

"That'll be 1000 ryo," the vendor said, the brunette passing him the money soonafter. "Your order will be done in a few minutes. Will that be for here or to go."

"Well... I guess to go," the brunette replied.

"Okay. Coming right up," the vendor said as he prepared the ingredients. "Feel free to take a seat, I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Arigato," the brunette replied. As he set his stuff down, his ears caught something from outside.

_"But kaa-san,"_ a little girl's voice cried.

_"I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid it's out of reach now," _a woman's voice replied.

"I'll be right back," Washi told the vendor as he walked outside, catching the sight of a young girl protesting against her mother. "Excuse me, pardon for the intrusion, but I couldn't help but overhear. Is there something you need help with?"

"Its nothing you can help with, even by ninja standards," the woman sighed.

"My balloon flew away," the girl answered.

"Rika," the woman scolded.

"What? It's true," she pouted. "Do you think you could get it back for me? I heard shinobi could do anything."

"Ninja?" Washi asked, then noticed he had his hitae-ate around his neck. "Oh, I guess I forgot to take this off. Well, yes I suppose I am a shinobi."

"Could you please get it back for me?" the girl asked pleadingly.

"Rika, I doubt this young man could get your balloon back," she chided her daughter. "Not that I doubt your skills, I mean," she amended, "but her balloon _is _a little far out of reach."

Washi lifted the cutrain up to see that his okonomiyaki still had a few minutes on it. "Why don't I give it a shot. For the girl's sake."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," the girl replied with a bow.

"Konayuki-chan, could you come here for a minute?" Washi asked.

"Sure. What is it?" she asked.

"This little one needs help getting her balloon back. Think you could give me a lift?" he asked pointing up into the starry sky above.

"Hai," Konayuki replied as she interlaced her fingers, Washi sliding his foot into her hands before she prepared to give him a lift.

"I honestly don't think one person could-"

The woman's sentence was interrupted however when Konayuki threw her arms up, sending Washi high into the sky, much to everyone's shock as well.

"Odd. I didn't think he'd go _that _high," the silverette mused as the brunette disappeared into the night sky.

At the same time a few hundred feet above Konoha, Washi activated his doujutsu and looked around. If he couldn't find the girl's balloon, he'd just have to apologize and say he couldn't find it. Besides, there wasn't any harm in trying, and his food still had a couple minutes to get ready.

"Ah, there it is," he said as he caught sight of a red balloon being carried through the updrafts. The next moment he landed on the roof of the building beside the okonomiyaki stand. He then dropped down beside Konayuki before setting his stuff down beside her. "I found her balloon. Think you could give me another lift in that general direction?" he asked pointing off to a piece of the great expanse above.

"Um, Washi-kun, I may be strong, but even _I'm _not that strong," the silverette said shaking her hands. "I don't even know how I got you up there the first time."

"You just watch my stuff while I'm up there. I'll worry about the rest," Washi said confidently.

" . . . Okay. I'll give you another lift," she said interlacing her fingers. "Alley-oop!" she said as she launched the brunette off into the sky again.

"Sugoi..." the girl awed as he disappeared into the heavens once more, everyone present gawking between where the brunette was in the sky, then to the silverette wondering just how she did that.

_Almost there... Almost... _Washi told himself as he neared his target. When he felt himself beginning to fall, he formed a cross-tiger sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out creating a dozen clones in mid-air. "Excuse me. Pardong me. Coming through. Watch your head," the original said as he used the other's heads as stepping stones, then kicked off the last one before reaching out. "Got it!" he smirked as he caught the balloon, only to remember where he was as he began falling.

At the same time on the ground, everyone who saw the brunette take to the sky could only gasp as he suddenly came back to Earth.

"Washi-kun!" Konayuki cried as the brunette suddenly fell into a wagon full of hay down the street from the okonomiyaki kiosk. "Washi are you okay? Come on, speak to me!" she pleaded into the basket when nothing came out.

After a few tense minutes, everyone thinking the fall had killed the brunette, but somehow not smashed the wagon underneath, a hand suddenly shot out with a red balloon's strong in its clutches.

"Man that was close," Washi sighed as he rolled out of the wagon, shaking some hay off his outfit and out of his hair. The next moment he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him, almost making him let the balloon loose with their crushing grip. "Ack! Konayuki?"

"I was so scared!" she cried as she swung him back and forth like a rag doll. "I thought you'd gotten hurt!"

"It's nice that you were worried and all, but you're crushing my spleen!" the brunette pleaded. "Anyway, here you go," he said as he tied the balloon string around the girl's wrist once he'd been let go.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu," the girl bowed while her mother -and everyone else on the street- stood awestruck at what just happened.

"You're welcome. Just try to keep a better eye on your stuff. Kay?" he asked.

"Hai!" the girl said giving a salute. "Come on kaa-san. Lets go to the goldfish scooping," she said as she dragged her mother towards a stand.

"Washi-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Konayuki asked as she fussed over the brunette. "I mean, the last time Naruto fell from that height over the edge of a cliff, he was in bed for a week, yet _you _aren't even hurt. Hell, the wagon didn't even creak. Just what did you do?"

"Heheh. Trade secret," he chuckled, earning a flustered pout from the silverette. "Anyway, I'm fine. Now let's see about getting me that okonomiyaki," he said patting the girl on the shoulder as he headed back to the kiosk, almost like nothing had happened just then.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Hinata.

"So, how's your training been going so far?" Naruto asked. For obvious reasons, they couldn't train together _every _day, just every other day.

"I've been making great progress," Hinata admitted as she began gathering chakra into her hand. "See, all I have to do now is-"

The next moment however Naruto grabbed onto her hand and led her away.

"Naruto?" she asked with a slight blush as he held her hand and led her into an alleyway.

_"You can never be to careful who may be listening,"_ Naruto whispered as he extended his senses trying to find anyone who was listening. _"The walls have eyes and ears."_

_"I'm sure you're overthinking things," _Hinata said trying to wave him off.

_"Really? After everything I've told you, you still think everyone in this village can be trusted?"_

_" . . . Maybe you're right. The villagers aren't exactly saints when I think back on it," _Hinata sighed.

_"I'm thankful you trust me enough to believe me," _the blond said letting go of her hand, missing her pout as he did so. "All that aside, why don't we go play a game and win some prizes?"

"Oh, I've wanted to try that game where you knock the pyramid of bottles over," Hinata said leading the blond towards the stand down the street.

When Naruto's eyes locked onto said stand however, he quickly saw that it was the same stand where Konayuki made a new set of exits.

"Oh, that game's no good. No good at all. Let's try out hand at the waterballoon yo-yo," Naruto said taking her hand again and leading her away.

_He- He's holding my hand, _Hinata sighed to herself wistfully as he led her away once more.

A minute later the two found themselves at one of the waterballoon yo-yo stands. The concept of the game was easy enough; there are rubber balls filled with water floating in a pool, and you have to use hooks made of paper to grab the loops on the underside of the ball. However, after a few tries, the hook gets soggy, and it'll break.

"Drat. I lost again," he sighed as his hook broke before he could get a red balloon with white stars on it. "Oh well. At least its a cheap play," he said passing the vendor another 50 ryo before receiving another hook.

_Byakugan_, Hinata intoned as she discretely activated her doujutsu, finding the hook on the bottom of an orange and blue spiral-spotted balloon in the water. _Got it, _she smirked as she aimed her hook towards the rubber band underneath.

* * *

At the same time back at the house, Dachou rubbed his sore cheek as his sister and Kin continued to talk about girl stuff.

_Man... I can't believe Nii-san left me with girl-duty, _he sighed. _They're not even talking about anything that interesting. Just boring girl stuff._

The next moment the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as a presence approached the estate. He quickly leapt from where he was sulking and ran to the window to see Nanami heading for the backyard carrying what looked like a pair of koi fish in a tank in her arms.

_Koi fish? Just what kind of games do they _have _at that festival? _he wondered as he followed Nanami as discretely as he could, watching her carefully deposit the two koi into the koi pond in the back, which Shichika had cleaned when he was trimming the back yard.

"There you go you two," he heard Nanami say with a warm smile. "I'll be sure to get the two of you some food for later. Okay?"

The fish seemed to respond positively as they began swimming around in their new home, familiarizing themselves with every little corner.

_"Kawaiiiiii," _Dachou heard Nanami squeak to herself. Something he thought he'd never hear someone like her ever _do_.

After looking at her two prizes for a few moments, Nanami turned around and left the estate. Whether she knew Dachou was watching her or not, she didn't let on, though if she knew she probably would've said something.

_"Phew. Thank goodness. For a second there I thought she'd find out about Kin," _Dachou sighed as the greenette leapt out of sight.

The next moment a sneeze came from the bathroom, as well as a spike of KI.

"Dachou no ecchi!" Hagetaka shrieked as she opened the door and chucked a used bar of soap like a kunai into his half-open mouth.

_I liked the kicking better, _Dachou thought to himself as he tried to get the soap out of his teeth.

* * *

"Konayuki-chan, Washi, what have you two been up to?" Naruto asked as he walked forward, his stuffed tiger under one arm while a yellow waterballoon yo-yo with green wind-like marks on it rested on the end of his free hand.

"Uh... Nothing much really," the two decided to reply.

"So... you and Naruto chose to wear the same outfits?" Hinata asked with her head tilted to the side a bit.

"More like forced," Washi sighed. "Anyway, I heard that Naruto's been trainining with you for the past week or so. How's that been going?"

"Well…" Naruto and Hinata stated as they thought on their training sessions in the past week.

**Flashback**

A few minutes after Hinata woke up from her fainting spell during their first day of training...

"Before we begin your training," Naruto began as Hinata listened attentively. "I need you to remove your jacket."

"Wh-What?" Hinata stammered as a blush came across her face. "Wh-Why?"

"Because. Making a Taichi Oughi is tough, sweaty work, and if you're going to sweat, you should sweat real sweat. Not jacket-induced sweat," Naruto explained. "Now take it off, or I'll do it for you," he said, not even aware of the innuendo he was causing in the lavender-eyed girl's mind.

"H-Hai…" Hinata stammered with a slight blush on her face. _He probably doesn't mean it like _that_ though, _she thought to herself, remembering that one talk she had with one of her aunts about this sort of thing, hence the jacket. "Huh? It feels a lot cooler now," she mused as she set her jacket on top of one of the logs, leaving her in a black form-fitting T-shirt with fishnet underneath. "I didn't think my jacket was _that _thick."

On the other hand, while Hinata was musing how comfortable it was without that heavy jacket she wore, admittedly, out of shyness, Naruto's eyes widened a bit before he turned around so Hinata wouldn't see the blush on his face.

_Just _how _old is she? _Naruto asked himself, having noticed the girl's breast size that stood out. Then again, that was a given. _Come to think of it, that's the largest bust I've ever seen, _he told himself, then felt something tricking down his left nostril. _Blood? What the hell? _he asked himself as he brought his right hand to his face.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked as she walked up to him, but suddenly tripped over a stray root in the middle of the field, landing on top of Naruto at the exact moment he turned around to answer. A half-second later, the two were on the ground, our blond remembering the position he was now in as the same one that Washi... fell into during their stint in Nami.

**Flashback End**

"Uh… Nothing…" the two of them said a bit awkwardly, trying to downplay the blushes on their faces.

" . . . I see," Washi stated, not completely believing that _nothing _transpired between the two. Especially with the way they were blushing.

"So uh, what've you guys been up to?" Naruto asked trying to break the tension.

"Oh, you know, training most days," Konayuki answered.

"Rigorous physical training for me to get rid of excess body fat and make me a better shinobi," Washi answered. "Of course it would be better if I didn't have to run the length of Konoha's wall while getting smacked around with a horsewhip with a boulder on my back."

"That was _you_?" Hinata gasped. "I thought maybe Gai-san had gone a little too far in one of his training sessions."

"Speaking of the spandex-wearing devil, how has Lee been doing? He's gotta be pretty torn up about what happened," Konayuki sighed.

"Well... There's only one person who could possibly heal his injuries, but she isn't in the village, and no one knows where she is," Hinata answered. "Without some sort of miracle, he'll never be able to live as a shinobi again."

"Well... Whether or not it would be better if he was dead isn't the issue I suppose," Washi said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "There's nothing we can do."

"We wouldn't even know where to begin," Konayuki sighed.

After a minute or so of induced awkwardness, Naruto decided to break up the silence by speaking up.

"How about we train for the next three days after this, then rest for the final three before the main event?" Naruto suggested. "It'll give us plenty of time to rest up."

"Sounds good to me," Konayuki replied. "By the way, have you been working on anything special, Washi-kun?"

"Well…" he said with a smile as he looked off into the sky. "I may have something in the works. But I'll just keep that a secret for now. Kay?" he asked with a playful wink.

"Oh… No fair," Konayuki pouted, blushing slightly at the playful wink from the brunette.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll make a few jaws drop," Naruto said patting his partner on the shoulder. "For now, let's just enjoy the festival. The fireworks are going off in an hour or so, so how about after we watch it, we all head home. That sound good?"

"Hai," Konayuki and Washi nodded as they headed off.

"Well, I guess that just leaves you and me for the next hour or so. Ne, Hinata-chan?" he asked with a smile.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, taking his hand and heading into the festival.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time at the outside of the village, the torches lighting up the night from the distance, two figures came down Konoha's main road before heading to the village gates. Both were female and had simple packs on their backs.

The first figure wore a kimono colored a very light shade of violet with pink cloud marks on the sleeves, and black trim around the collar. In place of an obi, she wore a light pink corset with pink trim on the top, and a blue slash in the middle with a pink rose ornament in the center, and a pair of **X**s above and below it. She wore black stockings with gold trim, and wore plain sandals with pink roses over the straps. On the right side of her head was a mask with the kanji for **Unconcealed **on it, which was strange since it didn't look like it was hers in the beginning. She had light blond shoulder-length hair with some traces of pink and green in them, and she had blue eyes with an outline of yellow around her pupils.

The second figure wore a purple kimono with black trim with white stripes running along them, with some teal trim around them. She had a white, teal, and purple braided rope around her waist, as well as a white and purple hair clip across the top of her forehead with a black triangle-shaped crest on the left. She wore black slipper-like sandals on her feet, and had white bandages on beneath her knees, with tight-fitting black shorts over them. She had silver hair that was slightly past her shoulders, parted over the middle of her forehead with the hair clip she was wearing, and her eyes were purple and teal colored, while reflecting silver.

The two then stopped before the booth at the side of the gate, a lone guard being there because he lost a bet to Izumo and Kotetsu. When he looked up to see the two beautiful women gracing him with their presence, he smiled a bit.

_Maybe this wasn't so bad after all, _Ebisu thought. "Good evening ladies, and welcome to Konoha. How may I be of service to you this fine evening?"

"Yes, I was wondering if our friend and I possibly be allowed to immigrate to Konoha," the blond said with a kind smile.

"Oh, well if that's the case, may I see some identification papers?" Ebisu asked.

"Of course. Here you go," the blond replied as she took out a scroll along with her companion. "They aren't exactly immigration forms, and I apologize. You see, we come from far away, and we're here to meet up with a friend of ours and catch up. We were hoping to move here, and I'm hoping that these papers on their own won't cause problems."

"Oh this won't be a problem at all, ladies," Ebisu said after looking them over before handing them back. "Have a good evening ladies."

"Don't worry, we will," the blond woman chuckled as she led her traveling companion into town.

"So, are we going to find Togame-san immediately?" the silver-haired girl asked.

"Mmmm. Nah," the blond replied as she slid the mask onto her face. "For now let's enjoy ourselves, hold up at a nice inn, and make ourselves known as a surprise for our old friends later."

"H-Hai," the silver-haired girl replied as she took a mask from her own pack which was like her friend's, except the kanji on it was for **Scale** on it.

* * *

Meanwhile back with our favorite brunette and silverette, who for the record are not Kiba and Kakashi.

"The view's actually pretty good from up there. I could see half the festival," Washi joked as he talked about when he went to get that little girl's balloon earlier, earning a chuckle form Konayuki before they noticed Nanami heading their way, looking around for the others as well.

"Ah, Nanami-san, konbanwa," she greeted.

"Ah, Washi-kun, Konayuki-chan, konbanwa," Nanami said with a smile, then noticed the belongings in Washi's arms. "I see _someone's _been busy."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I guess I lucked out at the lottery," Washi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What did you get?" the greenette asked.

"A chokuto-like katana, a maneki neko, and a crystal ball," the brunette replied.

" . . . Do you think I could have it? The crystal ball I mean?" Nanami asked hearing the last part.

"Oh, well, sure, I guess," Washi said passing the box with the crystal ball in it to the greenette. "Why do you want it though?"

"I'll uh, tell you at a later time," Nanami said as she walked off, the box in her arms as she walked off to find a secluded location to test out her new jutsu.

"Well… What was it you were saying about the view?" Konayuki asked as she and Washi began walking again, a slight blush on her face when she realized he'd taken her hand into his own.

"That it was actually pretty god from up there," Washi said as he readjusted his prizes in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shichika and Togame on their own end of the festival.

"I have to admit, the Satsuma potatoes server here are pretty good," Togame stated as she munched on the snack she bought.

"Not as good as the toumorokoshi though," Shichika said as he munched on the snack he bought as well.

"Even after all these years, I _still _can't figure out how you don't get any of that stuff stuck in your teeth," Togame sighed.

"Mmmmm. No idea?"

"I swear, you'd be hopeless without me," Togame sighed as she shook her head a little.

The next moment, two drunken shinobi suddenly came out of a tavern that was still running during the festival. Their movements were sluggish, and they both reeked of alcohol. They also had katanas sheathed on their backs, which was never good when mixed with alcohol. A short distance away, Izumo and Kotetsu could only sigh as the two started making their way toward Togame.

"Well hey there hot stuff," one shinobi slurred as he made his way towards her and tried to throw an arm over her shoulder, only for her to sidestep and cause him to step right past her.

"Oh don't' be like that baby," the other slurred. "Why join us. We'll show you a _real _good time, if you know what I mean," he said wiggling his eyebrows as he motioned to his package.

"I have no intention of going anywhere with uncouth slobs like you," Togame huffed with crossed arms. "Also, if you guys don't want to die, keep your swords sheathed."

"Eh! Where do you get off talking to us like that you-" the first drunken chunin said as he drew his sword.

**Crack**

The next moment the drunken shinobi found his forearm bent backwards upon itself, his sword falling to the ground until he finally realized that both his radius and ulna had been completely broken across the middle. At the same time, Shichika had just put his left foot back on the ground.

The next moment, the other drunken shinobi lunged at him.

"Why you little bas-"

**Shing**

" . . . tard?" the second drunken shinobi asked as he suddenly found the sword he'd drawn slashed an inch from the tsuba, the Kyotouryuu user's hand raised as though he'd chopped the sword with his own hand.

"You guys would be dead if you were a little better at using those swords," Togame stated.

The next moment wind began to whip around Shichika as he assumed a Kyotouryuu kata, his body turned to the left with his right foot forward, his left arm held parallel at level with his chin while his right arm was parallel with his stomach.

"Kyotouryuu Oughi…" Shichika began as the clothes of the people around him began to flutter, Togame grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. "Hai?"

"I know they tried to attack you, but they're still intoxicated. I'm sure you can let them go," Togame said leading them off.

"Speaking of that, how come the first one isn't crying in pain?"

"That's just the alcohol. He'll be feeling that tomorrow along with the hangover," Togame said leading him off.

"Man, what a couple of dumbasses," Izumo chuckled from a distance away.

"Don't you now it. They totally got their asses kicked," Kotetsu chuckled.

"Speaking of which…" Genma said as he dropped down. "Didn't the two of you get _your _asses kicked by a couple of fresh genin before the Chunin Selection Exams?"

"Um… Maybe…" the two of them sighed.

"You two are so hopeless," the senbon-chewing jounin sighed as he swapped the end he was chewing.

* * *

Towards the end of the festival as Naruto and Hinata wandered around trying to find the others, our blond suddenly spotted a head of green in the crowd before calling out to her.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" he called out as he ran towards her, Hinata keeping up with him, interested in meeting his nee-chan herself.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, there you are," Nanami greeted. "I'm guessing that's Hinata, from the Third Exam?"

"Hai," Hinata said bowing slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Nanami-san."

"I'm going to guess that Naruto-kun told you how we met?" the greenette asked.

"He did," the bluette replied. **_(I'm just guessing that's how Hinata's hair color would be described, and I'll be doing so for now on for convenience)_**

"Oh, so then you know what will happen..." she started as she flared her demon's grin, "if you betray the trust Naruto-kun's placed in you?"

"H-H-Hai," she replied, losing all of her confidence under the woman's cold gaze. It was even more horrifying thatn Ibiki's, mostly because the face and the glare were so mismatched.

"Nee-chan, you don't have to scare the poor girl to death. She just got out of intensive care last week you know," Naruto sighed.

"I just have to be sure," Nanami said smiling warmly. "I've seen what humans are capable of. You can never trust someone 100% without a valid reason."

"That I can agree with," Naruto said as his eyes drifted to a clock in a clock shop window. "Ah! I think the fireworks are going to start soon."

"If that's the case, we should try to find a good spot then," Hinata said, slightly averting her gaze from the greenette. _This woman... she's worse than Neji at one moment, and then like a kind mother or sister the next. Just who is she?_

"Ah! I know just the place!" Naruto said snapping his fingers. "Nee-chan, think you could make a short tripe?"

"Sure. I'm plenty rested," the greenette replied.

"Okay then. Hinata-chan, try and keep up or you might get left behind," the blond said playfully as he leapt onto a rooftop before heading towards the Hokage Mountains, Nanami at his side with Hinata following almost immediately.

* * *

At the same time back with Washi and Konayuki, the two of them were going in a similar direction, the prior's thoughts around the same line as the blond's, but not exactly so.

"Hmmmm. The fireworks are going to start soon. Where would the best spot be to watch them?" Konayuki asked as she looked around.

At the same time, Washi was conversing with a few of the local pigeons for their take on it. After a few more coos and tongues, he waved the birds off before turning to his teammate. "Konayuki-chan, I believe I've found the perfect spot for us to watch the fireworks from."

"Yatta," she cheered. "So where is it?"

"Hmmm... Close your eyes," Washi ordered.

"Eh? Wh-Why?" Konayuki asked, a bit nervous from the way the brunette asked that of here.

"Because, I'm going to carry you to the spot, and I'd like for it to be a surprise when we get there," he replied holding out his hand.

_C...Carry me? _Konayuki thought with a slight tinge of pink on her features. "O-Okay. But no funny business, you hear?" she said trying not to look embarrased.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you, I promise," he said still holding out his hand.

Konayuki nodded before letting him take her hand as she closed her eyes. The next moment she felt his other arm lift her off her feet as the hand she was holding tightened its grip a bit, and she felt him pull their bodies closer together. After an unmistakable surge of chakra came from Washi's legs, she suddenly felt the wind whipping through her hair as the two suddenly shot through the sky. A few seconds later, that rising feeling came to a stop, and Washi's grip on her hand loosened.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now," Konayuki heard him say once she felt her feet touch the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was now on top of the rightmost head on the Hokage Mountains, directly overlooking all of Konoha, which seemed to glow and sparkle from the differently colored lanterns and lights.

"Sugoi! I can see everything from up here!" she cheered as she looked around when something suddenly dawned on her. "Wait, then were are we now?"

"I believe we're on the head of this village's leader, the Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju," Washi answered as he motioned to the right, showing they were in fact on the rightmost head. "It's pretty private, and we've got premier seats," he said as he took his and dusted the ground beside him.

"Heheh. I see," Konayuki chuckled as she took a seat beside him. "Oh, and Washi-kun... Thanks for walking me around."

"No problem," Washi replied, his face reddening when her hand landed on his. "Oh, uh... Thanks for putting up with me since... I dropped you in that hole," he added a bit nervously.

"Oh that? It was nothing. I kinda _like _it rough actually," Konayuki giggled.

The next moment Washi's face reddened before all the blood there suddenly came out his nose at the innuendo the silverette suddenly caused.

_I'm sure she doesn't mean it _that _way, _he told himself. On the other hand, his body betrayed what his mind was thinking when he lost a bit more blood.

"Ooh! Look Washi-kun! The fireworks are starting!" Konayuki squealed as she pulled him to her side, laying her head against his chest as the first ball of fire shot into the sky.

_. . . Maybe losing to Naruto back then wasn't so bad, _Washi thought to himself as he settled himself onto the Shodai Hokage's head, watching the fireworks with his favorite silverette.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Naruto, Nanami, and Hinata, the three of them had just ascended the stairs going up the mountainside and were now at the railing at the leftmost side of the Hokage Mountains.

"Well, here we are," Naruto said as he hopped over the railing and began to walk out onto the top of the carving.

"Why take us here, Naruto-kun?" Nanami asked as she slipped under the railing as opposed to jumping over it since she was in a kimono.

"Well... Back when I was still in Konoha, this was one of the few places I felt truly safe," he answered as he took a seat on the Yondaime's head, hugging his knees to his chest as he looked out at the village.

"I think I can understand why," Nanami said sitting at his right, wrapping her arms protectively around him. _Back then, this was probably the closest thing to the embrace of a parent. Even if said parent put you _in _that situation in the first place._

_There's something he hasn't told me, _Hinata huffed, though not necessarily at that, but how Nanami was wrapping her arms around Naruto. _She's just being a good sister. She's just being a good sister. She's just being a good sister, _she chanted her mantra in her head as she made her way over, taking one of his hands and leaning onto his shoulder, shooting a bit of a glare at the greenette before turning back to the town. An unintended consequence of Naruto's training with her confidence was that she was now becoming a bit more aggressive, especially in regards to her affections towards her favorite blond.

_"*Sigh* _Now that I think about it, simply hating this village just because of the villagers... it's the same as them hating me because of the Kyuubi,_" _the blond sighed.

"So then you're canceling your plans on simply leaving?" Nanami asked, Hinata silently gasping at the prospect of Naruto leaving.

"Well... We're living comfortably, and I've found people outside our family that I can stand," the blond sighed. "However, I'm just not ready to forgive the old man yet."

"Why? What did he do?" Hinata asked.

"It isn't what he _did, _but more along the lines of what he _didn't _do," the greenette sighed. "Sarutobi-san didn't necessarily do a lot to help Naruto in his childhood, and it is because of that very fact that he grew up alone until the two of us met."

"I may be able to forgive him, but just not right now," Naruto sighed as he hugged his knees closer to his chest. "Oh look, the fireworks are starting," he suddenly perked up as the multi-colored balls of fire began shooting high into the sky above the village, exploding into brilliant flares of color just above the peak of the Hokage Mountains.

Nanami and Hinata on the other hand were just glad that the blond's mood wasn't hampered by their talk about his childhood, taking ahold of his hands and leaning slightly on his shoulders as they watched the display paint the dark sky with bright colors.

* * *

Later that evening after watching the fireworks display, everyone had gathered together in front of the Hokage Tower and headed home as the festival began to slow down. Then, a few hours later once everyone was asleep, especially Nanami, Washi tiptoed downstairs to the side of the stairs and headed down to the basement. When he got there, he rapped the tatami mat to Kin's hidden bunker.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kin grumbled as she came up. "Oh! Washi, I didn't know you were here," she said embarrassingly as she straightened her hair.

"Not that many other people it could be. Yet," Washi replied. "Anyway, uh, I thought that things in your little bunker might get a little bland, so I got you something to spruce the place up," he said passing her the maneki neko he won earlier. "Do you like it?"

_Kawaiiii, _she squealed to herself. "A-Arigato gozaimasu," the ex-oto-kunoichi replied with a slight bow as she took the cat off his hands.

"Ah… Hmmm," the brunette replied. "Ja ne."

"Ja ne…" Kin said as she held onto the maneki neko, _"Washi-kun,"_ she finished as said brunette walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I'm not entirely sure how money works in the Naruto world, though I know that it's called ryo, and in comparison to yen, it has an exchange rate of 10 yen per ryo.**

**The prices for some of the games are merely guesses, since;  
D-Ranks pay up to 5,000 ryo (Simple missions such as manual labor. Fresh Genin)  
C-Ranks pay up to 30,000-100,000 ryo (Body guarding, hunting animals, or anything that would put a Genin/Chunin at risk.)  
B-Ranks pay up to 80,000-200,000 ryo (Spying or assassination. Ninja are expected to go up against other enemy ninja. Chunin/Jounin)  
A-Ranks pay up to 150,000-1,00,000 ryo (Relate to what is in a village or country's personal interests and are extremely difficult or dangerous to compete. Usually assigned to Jounin.)  
S-Ranks pay up to 1,000,000 at the least and upward (Most dangerous type of mission. Exclusively assigned to highly skilled jounin or large squads of ninja.)**

**I'm not sure how stuff would be priced in the Naruto Universe, so if some of the prices were off, please let me know. Giving examples of what stuff may be priced at would be a big help. (i.e. weapons, food, lodging, etc.)**

**Lastly, I'm not making this into a NaruHina story. The two of them just hung out at the festival as friends is all.**

* * *

**Translations:  
Kyotouryuu Oughi = Swordless Style Hidden Art  
Tomegane no Jutsu = Telescope Technique**

**"Dachou no ecchi!" = "Dachou you pervert!"  
Konbanwa = Good evening**

**Ikayaki = Baked Squid  
Yakitori = Grilled Fowl  
Satsuma Potato = Sweet Potato  
Toumorokoshi = Sweet Corn  
Okonomiyaki = (Okonomi = "What you like" or "What you want") (yaki = "grilled" or "cooked")**

**Zettou Kanna = Absolute Sword, Plane  
Un no Kami = God of Luck  
Maneki neko = "Beckoning cat"**


	22. Chunin Selection Exams: Final Event

A week after the festival, the long-awaited final stage of the Chunin Selection Exams was finally there. Konoha was abuzz as people began flooding into the stadium, while others sold tickets bought before-hand for an additional profit in the shadows.

Chunin and Jounin were in their own booths, some organizing betting pools with Ibiki at the center of it all. Anko had immediately placed bets that Naruto, Washi, and Konayuki would all win their matches. Ibiki also got in on that action, seeing as how Anko had enough faith in him to bet her next paycheck on Naruto winning against last year's Rookie of the Year.

In the stands, Togame, Shichika, and Nanami were all situated in one of the special booth reserved for members of the Civilian Council. Seeing as how one of the members was going to step down after the exams, the seat automatically trickled down to her upon the Hokage's recommendation.

At the moment, most of the participants had already arrived in the arena. Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, Sai, Konayuki Itezora, Shino Aburame, and Gaara Sabaku all stood in a line in the center of the battlefield, presenting themselves proudly for those watching.

Presiding over the event as referee was a Tokubetsu Jounin by the name of Genma Shiranui. He had dark brown hair reaching his neck and brown eyes, and was wearing his hitae-ate the same way Ibiki was, except backwards. He wore the standard Jounin attire, but also had a senbon in his mouth, which didn't seem like a healthy alternative to a twig or a piece of wheat.

Said ref took the time to notice that Naruto Uzumaki, Washi Maniwa, and Sasuke Uchiha had yet to appear. While it wasn't professional to not appear on time, as long as you showed up for your matches you wouldn't be disqualified. However, since Naruto's match was at the beginning, if he didn't show up within sixty seconds of the match starting, he'd be counted out of the exam, and Neji would move forward by default.

For the most part, everyone's attire had remained the same, though a few eyes landed on the silverette, whose clothing had taken a drastic change since the end of the Second Exam.

Said Itezora now wore a black ANBU style cloak with the hood down, as well as an ANBU style shirt and shorts with the same arm and leg guards that Anko wore. Her hair was held in a low ponytail, and across her shoulder and back she wore a white leather harness connected to a quick release on the massive sword she carried, while at her left side she had her segmented bo staff that she'd gotten from training, and was now wearing black shinobi sandals with slight heels. _**(Think Sakura's sandals from Shippuden)**_

Whether or not she'd change back to her fur-based outfit and/or original hairstyle after the exams had yet to be seen. It was possible she wanted to try out a new style and look professional from the judges, since she _was _more mature than she let on.

"Hmmm… We seem to be missing three people," Genma stated.

"Um… Mr. Referee, Washi doesn't need to be here until his match, does he?" Konayuki asked.

"Well, that's of course true, but it looks unprofessional if he doesn't… show… up…" he trailed off as a massive hawk began circling over the arena, drawing his attention from what he was saying.

One by one, the audience member's eyes trailed up into the airspace above the arena, wondering why there was a hawk overhead with a scroll in its talons. Normally if it had a message to deliver it would go straight to where the message had to be delivered, not circle around.

A moment later it suddenly shot down into the arena, the scroll in its talons unfurling behind it as it flew over the arena.

"Incoming!" Kankuro cried as he stepped back, thinking the bird was about to do the same thing Tenten did in the matches with _her _scrolls.

At the moment the hawk was about to fly over the pair, a large cloud of smoke and a shadowed figure suddenly burst from the kanji for **Earth **and **Heaven **placed on the scroll, said bird pulling up before it hit the wall. The next moment it somehow furled the scroll back up before dropping it towards the smoke, everyone wondering who or what was behind the thick white cloud.

When the scroll was about to hit the ground, a yellow-gloved hand suddenly shot out of the smoke, catching the scroll before hitting the ground. A moment later a right arm of similar description shot out of the smoke as well, the large hawk landing on it and began preening its feathers.

"Hey guys. Hope I'm not late for the fun," Washi spoke from the smoke as it cleared, a few changes evident on his outfit. He now had decorative talons on the backs of his calves, and had a yellow streak of makeup on the top of his nose with a black one running down the bridge, as well as two yellow streaks over his eyes. Instead of an obi around his waist, he now had a set of chains formed like a belt with an emblem emblazoned with an eagle on the front, and on the back straps of his calf guards he had yellow talons with black tips. Whether the makeup was a permanent addition to his appearance, or if it was just aesthetic like war paint had yet to be seen.

"Washi-kun! You made it!" Konayuki cheered with a smile. "I see you made some changes to your outfit."

"That I did Konayuki-chan. That I did," Washi smiled as he placed his left hand and the scroll in his pocket.

"Wait, wasn't that the same type of scroll as from the Second Exam?" Shikamaru asked. "How'd you get a hold of one that does both halves?"

"I met the guy who distributed them, and thought about using them to make a grand entrance," the Maniwa-nin explained. "And by the sound of things, it looks like it worked," he said putting his hand to his ear, listening to the audience cheer at the display.

"Just couldn't resist grandstanding huh?" Kankuro asked.

"Nope. Ninja may be stealthy, but sometimes we like to be seen," he said with a smug grin. "Konayuki-chan, have you seen Naruto around? He was supposed to leave the house at the same time as us."

"I haven't seen him," Konayuki said shrugging her shoulders. "I would've thought he was with you."

"All I know is he better get here within the next fifteen or so minutes," Genma said as he looked at his watch. "The event starts at noon, so if he isn't here by 12:01, then he's disqualifited."

* * *

At the same time up in the arena, Kurenai and Kiba sat in a pair of front row seats, holding an additional in case one of their friends needed somewhere to sit.

"Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, ohayo," Hinata greeted as she ran over to them, both noticing the changes to her outfit.

First was that her hair was a bit longer, the strands of hair framing her face just above her chin, and the rest down to her shoulders. She was now wearing a lavender and cream zip up sweater with lavender cuffs over a black fishnet collar shirt, visible since her jacket was now open instead of zipped all the way up, which caused a few of the younger girls to growl at her for being more "shapely" than them. She also wore navy blue pants and black heeled sandals. Her hitae-ate's plate was now a belt buckle, which she wore on a belt that was slightly askew on her hips.

"Hinata-chan, I noticed you got a change of outfit," Kurenai began with a light smile. "Though why is your jacket open?"

"Naruto-kun helped me with my confidence during the last two weeks," Hinata answered with a fond smile. "The outfit was partially his idea since my old outfit was a bit unflattering, though leaving my jacket open was my _own_ idea."

"Why's that?" Kiba asked as he stared at Hinata's… well, chest.

"Well, Anko-san seemed confident enough to show her figure," Hinata began. "Plus I used to get kind of hot when I had my old jacket zipped up, so I'm also more comfortable now."

"That's great to hear," Kurenai said with a smile, seeing Hinata as a more confident kunoichi now. "But wasn't Naruto concerned with his _own_ training?"

"Well, we really trained together, and he even helped me start developing a new technique," Hinata smile. "Also, I'm now confident enough to do something I've been wanting to do for a long time," she said turning to Kiba, a kind smile on her face.

Said Inuzuka boy had a goofy grin on his face…

**SLAP!**

Until it was smacked clear off his face that is.

"Ow! What the hell?" Kiba cried, now sporting a throbbing hand-shaped slap mark on his left cheek.

"That's what you get for staring at my chest and ass while on missions! You perv!" Hinata shouted at the Inuzuka boy, making him and his hound pale at the sudden 180 she just took.

_Well she certainly isn't as shy as she was before, _Kurenai thought with a smile. _Still… What did Naruto do to incite such a drastic change?_

"Huh? How'd you find out about that?" Kiba asked.

"One!" she said holding up a finger as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I overheard how you were ogling Naruto-kun and Washi-san's teammate. Two!" she said holding up another finger. "Shino also told me when I asked him about it. Three!" she said holding up a third finger. "I saw you do it myself when you were walking behind me on missions with my Byakugan! And four! You just told me!"

_Now I _really _want to know what Naruto did, _Kurenai mused. _I've never seen Hinata act so openly before._

"And if I ever catch you staring at me like a piece of meat ever again, you'll _really _be sorry!" she said as he lifted him out of his seat by his collar, Akamaru abandoning ship before the girl headbutted him, sending the Inuzuka boy onto his chair flat-out KOd, a steaming anime-bruise forming on his forehead.

_And I _know _she would've never head butted someone before, _the red-eyed sensei also added.

Hinata then took a seat beside Kurenai, maintaining her composure as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm fine," Hinata sniffed.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because no one wins with a headbutt," Hinata said as she shook the tears from her eyes and lightly rubbed her forehead. "Now I see why most ninja wear their hitae-ate on their foreheads. It's so _that _doesn't happen when they headbutt someone."

_I don't think that's the reason, _Kurenai sweatdropped. _Still, I'm happy for you Hinata. You're finally the confident kunoichi you always wanted to be._

* * *

Meanwhile down in the arena, Kensei saw the whole exchange and squawked into Washi's ear as he rested on his arm.

"Really? That happened?" Washi asked, a few eyes landing on him when he started talking to the bird on his arm. "Hoooh hahahahaha! Man, I wish I had a camera. That would've been my new Christmas card."

"What's your partner… saying?" Shikamaru asked warily.

"Hahaha! Hinata totally headbutted that Inuzuka kid and K_Od_ him," Washi laughed. "I wish I'd been there to see it myself. That must've been hilarious."

At that moment Kensei squawked at him again.

"Really? Akamaru abandoned ship? Hahahahaha!" the brunette laughed. "Man, now I _really _wish I'd seen that."

"Wait, you mean Hinata, timid Hinata Hyuuga, from our graduating class, headbutted Kiba and knocked him out?" Shikamaru asked, his left eye twitching slightly.

"Yep. That's the one," Washi answered. "Naruto must've _really _done something to get her to come out of her shell. Before she seemed like the kind of girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly, but now she's knocking perverts out with her own hands."

"Maybe blondie-"

Temari stopped what Kabuto was about to say, before he even said it, by hitting the back of his head with her fan.

"Yow!" the puppeteer cried holding his head.

"Hmmm… It's now noon," Genma stated after looking at his watch. "Alright, everyone not participating in the first round, please move up to the competitor's booths until you are called down."

"Heh. The loser probably chickened out," Neji sneered as he looked up at Hinata while the others headed up for the booth.

"Now hold on, he's still got fifty seconds left," Genma stated.

A few seconds later, the sound of something massive moving through the air caught everyone's attention, causing them to look up in time to see a massive shadowed object land in the arena across from Neji, the ground shaking as dust and debris were kicked up.

At that point everyone was shocked into suspense. What could've possibly landed in the arena that had shook the ground so, and kicking up such a massive cloud of dust.

A few seconds later, once a sudden wind had moved through the arena, parting the dust cloud in its wake, it revealed a blond teen in a white and orange leaf-decorated gi and hakama, a white-clothed hitae-ate around his forehead with the sashes flowing in the wind.

"Heh. Even made it with half a minute to spare," Genma said with a grin before putting his watch away. He also hid a look of surprise when he saw the massive hand-like prints on the ground. _**(I'm not sure if toads have "hands" or not, so for now I'm just saying "hand-like".)**_

"Sorry about almost being late, Neji, but there was one last thing I had to take care of," the blond smirked.

"Hmph. You will regret not staying away," Neji said coldly as he slid into his Juken stance.

"We'll see about that," Naruto smirked as he crossed his arms, his ponytail blowing across his back from a mysterious wind.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Just thought I'd highlight any changes to Team Anko's attire.**

**For obvious reasons, Konayuki changed her outfit in regards to Sai's ink beasts, seeing as how ink doesn't come out of fur. At least not easily.**

**As for Washi's changes, well, you'll just have to see.**


	23. 1st Match: Naruto vs Neji

At 12:01 on the dot, Genma stepped forward and began explaining the rules.

"Alright you two, the arena is different, but the rules are the same as in the prelims; There are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. If I determine that the fight is over, I'll step in and stop it. You got that?"

The two nodded in recognition.

"Now… The first match between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga… Hajime!" the ref announced as he leapt back.

"Neji, there's something that's been bugging me this past month," Naruto said as he crossed his arms, starting what would probably be another long monologue despite that he was in the middle of a match. "I've been playing it over and over in my head again, taking every variable into consideration, but I still couldn't find any reason for you to break Hinata down the way you did. Now, I'm just going to cut to the chase; What did Hinata ever do to you to give you a chip on your shoulder the size of the Hokage Tower?"

"Your crude analogy aside," Neji grunted, not liking the way Naruto had addressed his issues, "Hinata is entirely to blame for my life being the way it is."

"Oh really? How?" the blond asked, a bit of anger laced into his voice. "Just what ex_actly_ did she do to you to make you this way?" He couldn't help that he was angry for what the prodigy did to Hinata. The bluette was starting to grow on him.

"All right, fine. If you're gonna go that far, then I'll tell you," Neji stated, the two of them sliding out of the fighting stances they'd taken. "The Hyuuga's Destiny of Hatred…"

The blond could only cross his arms, knowing that with the foreboding of Neji's story, that by the end of it, _someone _was going to end up on his hit list.

"The Hyuuga Main Family has a special ninjutsu that has been passed down since it's founding… A curse seal jutsu. The curse of that mark represents _"A bird in a cage." _It is the symbol of us being tied down to an inescapable destiny," he said as he untied his hitae-ate from his forehead, revealing a green swastika-like mark on his forehead with hooked tips, a set of elongated hook-like marks at its sides. "One day when I was four, I had this horrible seal carved into my forehead through that curse seal jutsu. That day, a grand ceremony was taking place in the leaf. A shinobi leader from the cloud country, which had been warring with the leaf for many years, had arrived to sign an alliance treaty. However, at this ceremony which everyone attended, from jounin to genin, one clan was missing. That was the Hyuuga clan, because that was the important day that the Hyuuga heir turned three."

"Hinata's…" Naruto trailed off, the prodigy choosing to ignore it for now.

"My father, Hizashi Hyuuga and Hinata-sama's father over there… Hiashi Hyuuga were twins," he said looking up to where Hiashi sat. "However, Hiashi-sama was born into this world first… A member of the main family, and my father, the second son, became a member of the branch family. When the Hyuuga first daughter grew and became three, I was turned into _"a caged bird" _through this seal, as a Hyuuga Branch Family member."

"Why is that mark necessary then?" Naruto asked. "I doubt they'd just force some _decoration _onto you unless it did something."

"You are correct in the assumption that this is no mere decoration," Neji stated. "This curse seal is the absolute fear of death imparted on the Branch family by the Main Family. With a simple secret handseal, the Branch Member's mind can be easily destroyed by the Main Family at any time of their choosing, regardless of the infractions one has committed. Death is just that easy in this world."

Naruto himself only knew all too well what it was like to bear such a burden. Thankfully there wasn't a handsign of some kind that could harm him. Otherwise, the village probably would've stopped at nothing to acquire it and make his life even more of a living hell.

"It is only upon death that this mark will disappear, sealing the ability of the Byakugan along with it," Neji continued. "The Hyuuga house is a clan that holds great advanced blood. Those that go after those secrets are incalculable… Wo, this this jutsu, the Branch Family is allowed to live only to protect the main family. No disobedience whatsoever is allowed. It is a cruel, yet effective system, created to eternally protect the advanced Byakugan blood of the Hyuuga."

At that moment, Neji closed his eyes as though he were contemplating something. Naruto recognized this look from Shichika when he was thinking deeply about stuff. Despite what some may think, he isn't unintelligent by any definition. He's just a simple kind of guy who only needs to be smart when the situation calls for it.

"On that day, so many years ago… that incident occurred," he continued. "On that day… my father was killed by the Main Family. One night, Hinata-sama was taken by someone in the middle of the night. Hiashi-sama quickly took care of it and killed him. However… it was dark, and the kidnapper was wearing a mask," he said forebodingly. "Tell me Naruto, do you know who that man was?"

" . . . Did this happen around the time Hinata turned three ?" Naruto asked, earning a nod in return. "Given the circumstances, it would've most likely been the ambassador from Kumo. I've heard of how they harbor bloodlines, to the point where they're willing to do _anything _for them."

"You are correct in that assumption as well," Neji smirked. "When the mask was removed, the would-be kidnapper was in fact the cloud country shinobi leader. The very same one who had just signed the alliance treaty with Konoha. It soon became clear that he was after the Hyuuga secrets from the beginning, intent on using the signing of the alliance treaty as a diversion for their true intentions. However, with the death of the one they sent, Kumo's plan to acquire the Byakugan failed. However, for _breaking _the alliance treaty they had with the leaf, they demanded compensation for their loss. However, with the leaf wanting to avoid war, a backdoor deal was made."

"What sort of deal was it?" Naruto asked. _I'm _very _sure now that _someone _will end up on my hit list by the time this rant is over._

"The cloud wanted the Main Family's advanced blood to acquire the Byakugan, so they demanded the corpse of Hizashi-sama, my father," Neji continued, the image of a Kumogakure hitae-ate appearing in his mind's eye. "In response, Konoha agreed to their wishes, and war was avoided."

"You say Hiashi was killed, but is that not him over there?" the blond asked pointing to the Hyuuga matriarch, a little girl at his side who he suspected to be his daughter looking up at him worryingly.

"You are once more correct, and seem to be more insightful than most would give you credit," Neji said, his features slowly contorting into a scowl. "In Hiashi's place, my father was killed by the Main Family to replace Hiashi Hyuuga's corpse. To escape that fate, there is no other method but death," he said forebodingly, a dark look on his face. "Mine and Hinata-sama's fathers were virtually the same. The only difference, was born first, and born second. Their destiny was decided just by that."

At the end of the narration, or at least he hoped so, Naruto's fists clenched. He didn't know whether to go after the Main House who had suggested it, or to go after every Kumo-nin he came across instead. The prior would probably harm Hinata more than the branch family, and if he purposefully went after Kumo, they could potentially try another alliance signing again, only to use past actions and demand _his _corpse instead.

"Just like back then, your destiny was decided at the moment that I became your opponent," Neji stated with a sneer. "Your destiny is to lose to me. There is no doubt," he continued as he proceeded to place his hitae-ate back on his forehead.

"That is what you may claim to be true, but destiny or not, I won't just roll over because you have a god complex," Naruto said with clenched fists. "There is no way that I'd ever lose to a coward who blames everything that happens to him on something as abstract as destiny."

" . . . An ignorant brat like you shouldn't be lecturing people who are born burdened with a destiny they cannot oppose," Neji said back as the veins around his eyes bulged. "YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE BURDENED WITH A SYMBOL YOU COULD NEVER RID YOURSELF OF!" he shouted indignantly as he pointed at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Hearing that statement, Naruto could only think back to the times where others used him as a scapegoat. Simply because they couldn't get over their grief and see the truth right in front of them.

"That's where you're wrong," Naruto said indignantly. "I know all too well what it's like to bear a burden you can't remove… To have people openly despise you, just because of your birth…" he continued with clenched fists. "Besides! Hinata has suffered as much as you have! Even though she's a member of the Main Family, she isn't acknowledged by anyone, even when she tries to change herself, thinking that as she was coughing up blood while fithing you! You're the same as her! You claim that the purpose of the Branch House is to protect the Main House, yet by doing to Hinata what you did, you're trying just as hard to get past fate, or destiny, or whatever word you want to use as an ex_cuse_!"

"Well then, if you claim that one can overcome destiny, then prove it!" Neji countered. Had his Byakugan been activated, which he'd shut down through Naruto's own speech, he would've noticed that the blond had been kneading chakra together within his body.

"Ninpou: Dokugiri!" he responded loudly as he threw his head back before suddenly launched a thick, rust-colored fog from his mouth straight at Neji.

Said Hyuuga responded by backpedaling until he was just outside of the fog's range. However, he suddenly sensed a presence behind him, Naruto appearing via Shunshin at his exposed flank.

"Kyotouryuu: Violet!" Naruto called out as he slammed both palms into Neji's back, launching him straight through the rust-colored fog before sending him rolling across the ground.

Neji quickly flipped with his palm on the ground before grabbing his kunai and taking aim at Naruto before throwing it. He noticed however that his eyes were beginning to water, but he paid it no mind as the blond dodged it, a stand of hair from his ponytail getting cut before he reached into his tool pouches and began throwing shuriken at the Hyuuga prodigy.

_Hmmm. His actions show that he's aware of what my Juken can do to him, _Neji mused as he continued dodging shuriken, a few catching him by surprise when Naruto performed a series of trick shots.

As he continued to dodge, he began to notice that his body was becoming a tad sluggish, and that there was a burning sensation wriggling across his tongue.

_What's happening to me? Could it… Hold on… Dokugiri… _Neji mused as he continued to dodge shuriken before it hit him. "Loser. What was that poison you hit me with?" Neji asked, realizing what Naruto had done earlier.

"You should be fortunate your cousin asked me not to kill you," the blond stated with a wave of his hand, causing Neji to look up to the now-recovered Hyuuga sitting with her sensei. "The poison I hit you with is mainly a mixture of melatonin and capsaicin. It won't kill you, but it should be enough to knock you off that pedestal you've placed yourself on a fair deal and take you off your game."

* * *

At the same time up in the stands, Nanami and Togame watched in fascination how last year's Rookie of the Year was brought to his knees by one mere jutsu.

"Togame-san? What were those things Naruto-kun used on Neji?" Konayuki asked. Even though the participants were required to report to the competitors boxes, it didn't necessarily mean that they couldn't _leave_, but that they only had to remain in the arena.

"Well, melatonin is a chemical that causes drowsiness, while capsaicin is an irritant that reacts strongly to mammals and humans," Togame stated with her Senryakugan eye open. "In short, his opponent will be sleepy, but will also feel like his mouth has been lit on fire."

"When did Naruto even begin learning this?" Washi asked. He was up there for the same reason as Konayuki.

Nanami put a finger to her chin as she thought things over.

**Flashback**

It was the halfway point to the allotted month that the genin would have to prepare for the final phase of the Chunin Exams, and at that moment, the Namikaze Estate was empty, save one Nanami Yasuri and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun where are you?" Nanami asked as she finally came into the library. When she looked into the room, she saw that there were a dozen copies of Naruto all pouring over different colored books of varying thickness and size. All of them were intently focused at the edges of the room, and the one she presumed to be the original was pouring over a small, purple book with a cup of tea at his side. "So this is where you've been hiding. What are you looking at?"

"I'm preparing for my match against the Hyuuga," Naruto said as he looked up from his book, placing a bookmark in it before closing it.

"Have you not already done that by learning Kyotouryuu's armor-piercing technique?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

"After looking through some of Minato's scrolls about the Hyuuga, I thought that it may help against their defensive techniques, should Neji know it. However, I then remembered when Shichika told me about how the Zokuto Yoroi was able to stop that move as well," Naruto said, then sighed. "Of course I only thought of that _after _I spent a week perfecting it."

"Couldn't you have used your Kage Bunshin to learn it in a day or two?" Nanami asked honestly.

"I don't want to use Kage Bunshin as a crutch," Naruto said shaking his head. "However, for this jutsu I'm attempting to learn, I don't have time to take the long road, so I'm compensating," he said looking back to the book he was reading.

Nanami came to his side and picked up the book he was reading. "Poisonous Medicine: Dokugiri, written by Shizune Nemoto."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, this book is a compilation of research notes based on this jutsu. The basic theory behind this jutsu is sound enough in writing, but the requirement of chemical and medical knowledge, along with the chakra control required to knead chakra within the body and transform it into various chemicals, makes this B-Class jutsu extremely difficult to learn, but highly effective in various situations," he explained. "I went by the library earlier to see if there were any earlier or later versions, but later found out that this book was a limited edition print, and only available in Konoha to jounin-ranked ninja. I'm lucky that there was a copy here at all. I figure I can make a good impression on the committee if I can learn a B-Ranked jutsu in under a month, and then put it into immediate practice."

Nanami could only nod before leaving Naruto to his work, awaiting his match against the Hyuuga in the upcoming exams. With all the effort he was putting in, it would certainly be an interesting match.

**Flashback End**

"Must've been sometime during this month," the greenette replied with a shrug of her shoulders before turning her attention back to the match.

* * *

Back down in the arena, Neji's eyes steadily began to water, his face turning red and his breathing become labored. At the same time he felt his eyelids dropping, but the tears coming from his eyes made them sting horribly as he began to roll on the ground.

"Whether or not you surrender is up to you," Naruto said noticing Neji's physical turmoil. "I may not have poisoned you, but you're still pretty messed up, and it'll be a miracle if you can fight at your peak efficiency as you are now. Continuing in this state would only draw things out."

"No! I won't lose to you! Fate dictated that I would win!" Neji growled as he forced himself to his feet, ignoring the two sets of contradictory symptoms in his head as he tried to force them down.

"Uuuugh. You and all this fate crap," Naruto groaned rubbing his temples. "Fine, you wanna play hardball, we'll play hardball. Referee, if you don't want to die, _or at the least get horribly maimed_, you'll get the hell out of the ring! NOW!"

"O-Okay!" Genma said as he leapt out of the arena and over the fence. If the blond could use the poison mist technique, he certainly didn't want to get caught up in it himself.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made twenty clones which quickly ran up the sides of the walls and positioned themselves on the railing, much to Neji and the audience's confusion.

* * *

Back up in the stands, Nanami ran up to the railing, putting a hand over her mouth as the twenty clones performed the Dokugiri again, her eyes catching it all and instantly committing it to memory. She wasn't technically stealing it, since Naruto told her she could copy it if she wanted to.

Down in the arena, Naruto's pale-eyed opponent saw the smoke billow downward and touching down onto the ground, a wall of semi-poisonous mist rising up and heading straight for him. After breathing the same smoke in the first time and being that poor off, he didn't even want to think about if he got a _larger_ dose of it. The drooping eyes and mouth watering he could shake off, but if it got any worse, he would only look foolish, and to this blond who defied fate no less.

In response to the blond's technique, the prodigy began spinning around, his body exuding a wall of chakra as a dome formed around him, the semi-poisonous fog being pulled around it but not entering. "Kaiten!"

After a few seconds Naruto and his clone's assault was weathered out, and Neji glared at the clones with hatred in his eyes. Obviously he didn't like having to use that jutsu so early in the match. _**(We all know that Hiashi and Hanabi are surprised by this.)**_

At that same time, the Naruto who was standing to her side, which she presumed was the original by the way it registered her presence, smiled a warm, yet sinister smile before turning back to the Hyuuga.

"Everyone! Let this fate-sayer have it!" Naruto shouted to his clones as he dug into the shuriken packs at his sides and brought out a single shuriken in each hand.

As the other clones did the same, Nanami caught what Naruto was doing as Neji prepared for what was about to happen by pulling out a pair of kunai form his tool pouch.

The twenty Naruto quickly threw their shuriken, creating a grand total of forty before running through a set of handseals.

**Ram – Rat – Bird – Boar – Tiger**

* * *

Down in the arena, Neji locked onto the forty shuriken coming at him from nearly every angle, thankfully out of his blind spot as he prepared to parry them, and if necessary, deflect them with his kunai.

Naruto's next words however blew that plan all to hell.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin Ninpou: Hagane no Kabe!"

His eyes could only widen as the forty shuriken suddenly multiplied into forty thousand and nearly blocking out the light from all around him in an abyss of black steel. The wispy sound of metal cutting through air multiplied proportionally, creating a loud screeching sound like a thousand blades shearing to those with sensitive hearing.

**Shi-shi-sh-is-hi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi!**

"DAI KAITEN!" he roared again as the walls of slicing steel bore down on him, the wall of chakra barely forming over him in time.

**Cli-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-ling!**

Naruto, Nanami, Togame, Shichika, Konayuki, and Washi quickly covered their ears with their hands as the sounds of thousands of shuriken banging against the Kaiten and each other filled the air, causing several audience members to cry out in pain as they too found themselves covering their ears.

After a few seconds, Neji stands in the middle of a crater panting heavily, the ground around him pitch black from the shuriken surrounding him as they lay scattered across the ground, forming a thick layer of black metal half a foot thick.

* * *

In the Kage Booth, upon seeing this the Kazekage's eyes actually widen. "Sarutobi, I do believe the boy just used one of the jutsu you created. Surely you are not showing _favoritism_, are you?"

"Please, do not mistake it for that, I simply decided to give Naruto the scroll for that technique after he helped me defeat all Kage's bane," Sarutobi said offhandedly while waving his hands. "Besides, using my jutsu with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was his own personal twist. He was after all, able to master a jounin-level technique in only a few hours." _Now that I think about it however, I'm not sure if that's _all _he got out of the scroll, _he mused to himself.

"When you say Kage's bane, what do you mean?" the Kazekage asked.

"Paperwork," Sarutobi deadpanned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

From behind his mask, Orochimaru in disguise as the Kazekage _**(you knew this all along so don't be shocked) **_gawked, but then had to hide it, as such display of emotion would be out of character.

_I can't believe it! All these years and I never thought of that. If word of this gets out, the other Kage may actually have enough free time on their hands and double their work output, and they may actually be able to interfere with my future plans, _he thought to himself, then turned to the blond who was panting heavily. _Still, to use a B Rank and A Rank jutsu consecutively, and to that extent, must've drained nearly all of his chakra reserves. While such qualities are impressive in a potential host, being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki makes that a non-option. Oh well, I suppose in the future he might make a worthy sparring partner. After all, what good is it to know all the world's jutsu if there's no one to use them on. Or… even with, should he join my side. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu._

As he thought these thoughts, the nineteen kage bunshin fell onto their backs, dispelling before they hit the ground as the original slid down the arena wall, thirty nine thousand nine hundred and ninety eight of the forty thousand shuriken thrown disappearing in a large cloud of smoke that filled the arena before being blown away.

* * *

"Naruto *_pant pant_* Why did you *_pant pant_* use that jutsu *_pant pant_* if you knew *_pant pant_* I'd deflect it?" Neji questioned as the flaming feeling on his tongue finally began to die out.

"I have my own reasons," Naruto said in a very mysterious way, causing some of the females in the audience to _kyaaaaaaa _in delight as they had fangasms. That action even got some of the Sasuke fangirls excited. While there were plenty of guys with raven-colored hair at them, and just as many with onyx-colored eyes, the blond reminded them of the Yondaime, who, happened to have quite a following during his career.

"What reasons *_pant pant_* could those be?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Naruto asked, causing the people to give concerned looks as he was in a _very _public place.

Neji nodded, though figured it wouldn't be secret for long.

"Well so can I," Naruto responded curtly using one of Hatake's signature eye smiles, causing everyone to fall flat on their backs at his answer. Especially after having gotten their hopes up too.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked angrily at the blond denying him this information. Mind you, he wasn't as conceited as Sasuke, but being yanked by the chain like that still made him angry. It reminded him of the Main House's treatment of the Branch House.

"If I told you that, then it may give the judges reason to doubt that I can withhold information on a mission, or in general," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. _I'm sure Nee-chan caught that. From what I've read the Kaiten is a nearly unbreakable defensive measure, so it should serve her well. However, if I continue to force opponents to use their techniques twice, it may draw attention to her, and their narrow-mindedness may cause them to think her Migeika as a bloodline. Kami knows they'll try and force her to mate with that Uchiha brat, and I _won't_ let that happen, _he thought as he clenched his fist.

"Hmph. Well *_pant_* by the looks of things, it seems as though you've expelled most of your chakra. You barely have any left," Neji said confidently, though only barely. _Of course I'm not that much better off. That second Kaiten needed to be strong enough to block that innumerable amount of shuriken. If I had let even a single wave through, I would've been dead, or at least unable to continue._

"Oh? Is that a fact?" Naruto asked as he reached into a tool pouch.

"Of course it is," Neji spat back. "Even if by some happenstance of fate you were able to defeat me, you wouldn't have the chakra necessary to continue the exams."

"Really now? Well I guess I'll just have to change that won't I," Naruto said pulling a trio of blue pills from his tool pouch.

_That many chakra pills all at once would practically be suicide, _Neji thought as he saw Naruto swallow the three pills. However to his surprise, instead of the blond's chakra coils bursting, his body was able to actually assimilate all of the given chakra. _He's somehow absorbing all of that chakra into his reserves. I have to stop this, _he thought to himself.

The next he quickly forced his remaining chakra into his legs as the veins around his eyes bulged once more. The next moment he disappeared in a blur and stood before Naruto in a stance he didn't recognize.

"You have fallen into my field of divination!" he shouted as the world around him turned black, a series of circles and kanji appearing beneath him and Naruto, with the latter in the center.

_KUSO! _Naruto cursed as he tried to brace himself.

"Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty Two Palms! Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!" Neji roared after striking Naruto's tenketsu rapidly, the last strike throwing him backwards after a total of sixty four strikes.

At this sight, nearly everyone that knew Naruto gasped, since having ones tenketsu blocked meant that he would no longer be able to access his chakra for the remainder of the exam.

"Proctor. Call the match. He will not be getting up," Neji said confidently as he began to walk away, only to feel a pulse of chakra coming from the blond.

"That's where you're wrong," Naruto said as he got back up, while shakily, causing Neji to jerk his head around. "As long as I'm still breathing, I can still win this," he said as more chakra flared around him.

"How can you still have your chakra? I sealed your tenketsu!" Neji shouted.

"While the Hyuuga clan may've been able to calculate that by closing sixty four of an opponent's three hundred sixty one tenketsu is enough to negate their ability to perform taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu," Naruto said forcing himself to remain standing. "You only managed to seal sixty _three _of my tenketsu."

"Nani?" Neji swore as he activated his Byakugan, seeing that what Naruto had said was true. _Impossible! Blocking the Juken should be incomprehensible, yet he somehow has two hundred ninety _eight_ tenketsu open, _he thought to himself seeing two hundred ninety eight shining points in Naruto's body.

_Heh, you think your Juken is all powerful, that it can pierce any defense, _Naruto thought to himself as he wiped some blood from his mouth. _However, I was able to block _one _of your strikes to one of my tenketsu using another as a shield, meaning while my taijutsu is sloppy at best in this state, I should still be able to use kyojutsu. But I'm going to need a bit of help, _he added narrowing his eyes.

As Neji prepared to strike Naruto down, his Byakugan suddenly caught site of Naruto's keirakukei core blazing with red chakra, slowly flowing down the channel-like expanse in his body and filling his body with newfound chakra, somehow re-opening the tenketsu that had just been closed.

Only a second later, Naruto's body was suddenly surrounded by a swirling maelstrom of red chakra, clearly visible to the naked eye. At the sight of it forming into nine wisps before it coiled around his body, some of the weaker-hearted civilian began collapsing because it was the same as the Kyuubi's chakra.

The next moment Naruto ran at Neji, the ground being torn asunder behind him as he reared his right fist back, his body's chakra practically boiling.

_No time to counter. I'll just have to block. _"Kaiten!" Neji shouted as he produced the dome of chakra once more.

"Kyotouryuu: Ryuuryoku Kakkao!" Naruto roared as the aura of red chakra on his body compressed to his right arm as he drove it into Neji's kaiten, a brilliant burst of light filling the arena as the two chakra collided, a massive explosion kicking up dust and smoke covering the center of the ring.

* * *

An entire minute passed as the smoke had yet to clear from the center of the arena.

As the smoke continued to rise, everyone was practically on the edges of their seats. Shichika was no longer in his seat and blocking people's views, Togame almost fell in as far forward as she was leaning, Konayuki and Anko were stunned into silence, while Nanami tried desperately to see through the smoke to make sure he was alright.

When the smoke finally cleared, there were two large craters placed in the arena, Naruto in one and Neji in the other. After a few minutes, Neji was the first to get back up, while Naruto had yet to even move.

As the Hyuuga Prodigy walked over to the crater his opponent lay in, a smug look formed over his features as he eyed the defeated form of his opponent.

"See? I told you that you could not defy fate," Neji scoffed confidently. However, his next actions would betray him horribly. He suddenly jerked his head forward, bending at the waist and spitting out a large quantity of blood onto the ground, shocking everyone who caught sight of the red liquid.

* * *

Up in the stands, a pale-eyed girl who looked to be about ten looked on in a mixture of fascination and morbid curiosity.

"Hiashi-sama. Why is it that Neji is injured?" Hanabi asked. "Did he not block Naruto's attack with his Kaiten?"

"Hmmm…" Hiashi mused as he replayed what his Byakugan had shown him in his mind's eye.

**Mini-Flashback**

Naruto's red chakra immediately slammed into Neji's blue chakra, the Ryuuryoku Kakkao meeting Kaiten in an epic clash of power.

At first Naruto's red chakra didn't penetrate, the wall of chakra proving to be too much. However, his eyes suddenly caught sight of a flickering red flame of chakra forming just beyond the protective wall of the Kaiten.

A moment later, the flickering flame suddenly burst, an arrow-shaped wave of chakra and what appeared to be an infusion of compressed air, flew into the center of the kaiten and struck Neji in the stomach, then flew out through his back before dispersing into the kaiten's opposite wall..

**Mini-Flashback End**

_Though I do not wish to admit it, Naruto was somehow able to bypass the Hyuuga's absolute defense and strike Neji while under its protection, _Hiashi said to himself as he furrowed his eyebrow in thought. _It could've been a fluke, but if it wasn't… _he said as his eyes drifted to Shichika, who he knew had probably taught Naruto that technique. _I may have to keep an eye on them in the future._

* * *

_He may've been able to somehow strike me while I had used the Kaiten, _Neji thought to himself as he stood up. _But fate had dictated me the winner of this match, despite whatever injuries I receive. Still, he shouldn't have been able to injure me so._

At that moment he thought that he had won, but then heard the ground crack below him.

He never got the chance to look down before another Naruto rose up and delivered a powerful uppercut to his chin, sending him flying high into the air before falling backwards, laying him out onto his back with a low thud.

"Kyotouryuu's Third Secret Technique: Sawarabi," Naruto said simply as he touched down.

Neji craned his neck to look up at his opponent, and then to the one collapsed in the crater, only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke a moment later. Beneath where it once lay was what looked like the entrance to a tunnel.

"Kage bunshin… Your signature technique…" Neji stated as his muscles became sore, the melatonin slowly drawing him into unconsciousness as his fatigue began to show itself.

"Before you pass out, let me tell you something important," Naruto said as he turned to the Hyuuga, his eyes calm before he spoke again. "Even a caged bird, when smart enough, can free itself if it wishes to fly once more."

"A caged bird… can free itself…?"Neji asked before passing out.

Naruto could only nod a reply to the downed Hyuuga. After hearing his story at the beginning of the match, it only made sense that he would bear aggression towards the Main House. However, that didn't give him any right to take it out on Hinata, who had nothing to do with how he was treated.

_Hopefully this defeat will humble him a little, _Naruto sighed. A few seconds later however, he suddenly heard the sound of clapping coming from the stands. When he looked up, he saw that not only was there applause from his friends and family, but also from some of the villagers, and that it was spreading.

Pretty soon, the entire arena was applauding the blond, who everyone thought was going to lose to the Hyuuga prodigy, who they thought was on the same level as Sasuke Uchiha.

Trying not to look too much like an arse, the blond gave a smile before waving back to the crowd as he made his way back to the competitor's box.

_Maybe there's hope for this village after all._

* * *

**Shizune doesn't have a surname in the canon, so the "Nemoto" came from her Japanese voice actor, _Keiko Nemoto_. **

**As for the Dokugiri being rust-colored when Naruto used it, because the chemicals Naruto synthesized weren't necessarily poisonous (that color being commonly associated with poison), by my logic the coloration would be changed to accommodate that. I don't think I need to re-explain what the poison did since I actually did, so I won't.**

**Lastly, the reason Naruto didn't give the speech at the end where he says he'll change the Hyuuga clan when he becomes the Hokage is because he doesn't know whether or not he **_**will **_**become Hokage someday. That and he isn't the same person he was in the canon.**

* * *

**Translations:  
Ninpou: Dokugiri = Ninja Art: Poison Mist  
Shuriken Kage Bunshin Ninpou: Hagane no Kabe= Shuriken Shadow Clone Ninja Art: Wall of Steel  
Kyotouryuu: Ryuuryuoku Kakkao = Sworsless Style: Nature's Scenery  
Kyotouryuu's Third Secret Technique: Sawarabi = Swordless Style's Third Secret Technique: Seedling Fern**_** (Original Technique by me)**_

**Kaiten = Rotation  
Dai Kaiten = Great Rotation  
Juken = Gentle Fist Style  
**_**(The Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms wasn't translated because it would be practically unrecognizable in its romanji state. That and I don't know what it is anyway)**_

**Tenketsu = Chakra Points**  
**Keirakukei = Chakra Network**

**P.S.  
Even though the Shuriken Kage Bunshin Ninpou: Hagane no Kabe is a combination of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique: B-Rank) and Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique: A-Rank), I don't think that automatically qualifies this jutsu for S Rank status, since while this technique is nigh unavoidable, it can still be stopped with the right technique, and thus would only make it a high A-Rank ninjutsu.**


	24. 2nd Match: Temari vs Shikamaru

After Naruto's match with Neji ended, Hiashi getting up from his seat to visit the Hyuuga prodigy after the medics fixed him up, the next match was announced.

"Hmph. This will be all too easy," Temari chuckled as she whipped out her fan, unfurling it as she flew down to the arena before closing it again.

"Man, I've got to face a girl, and so soon?" Shikamaru groaned. "I didn't even want to do this fight in the first place."

"Confucious once said, _The wise do not approach the dangerous,_" Shino narrated. "Perhaps _that _is your course of thinking?"

"No. Not really. All of this is just too troublesome," Shikamaru groaned. "Then again, if I don't…" he trailed off as the image of an irate Yoshino Nara, his mother, floated into a thought bubble above his head with a frying pan in hand, threatening to hit him over the head with it if he backed out. "_*Sigh* _What a hassle," he sighed as he made his way down the steps to the arena, having spent a little time with Shichika during the month and learning his "simple ways".

"Hey, look at it this way. At least you don't have my_ Nee-chan_ on your tail," Naruto said consoling the lazy Nara. "If you did, I doubts you'd even stand a chance."

"Good to know," Shikamaru sighed sarcastically as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Alright you two. You know the rules," Genma stated as he shifted the senbon in his mouth. "Match between Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sabaku… Hajime!"

At the beginning of the fight, Shikamaru could only sigh. Instead of even assuming a fighting stance, he simply yawned and scratched the back of his head as he looked up into the clouds. _Man, what is it with me and fighting women all the time?_

"If you won't come, then I will!" Temarui cried as she ran at the Nara boy, her large fan held in her hands as though she would use it like a bat.

"Geez, this girl's really revved up," Shikamaru stated as he backpedalled, withdrawing two kunai as the fan-user brought her weapon down on where he was standing, a massive cloud of dust getting kicked up that hid the two from view. When the smoke cleared, Temari looked up to see that Shikamaru was now standing on the pair of kunai he once held, now embedded into the wall.

"Ya know, I don't really want to fight, and I don't particularly care if I become a chunin or not. However, I'm not about to let myself lose either," the lazy genin sighed. "Since I can't have a guy losing to a girl, I guess I'll fight."

Temari could only smirk before opening up her fan, sending a massive gale into the wall and kicking up another cloud of dust. When it cleared, Shikamaru and even the two kunai he were standing on had disappeared. When she looked to her side, she saw Shikamaru leaning against a tree at the edge of the arena.

"Hah! He's great at running away!" she chuckled.

_Even so… _Shikamaru thought from his speech. _A guy just can't go around hitting women, so…_

"Bust her up Shikamaru!" Ino suddenly cried from the arena. "Hit her with a 16-hit combo!"

When he looked to his blond teammate, he noticed that Choji had gotten better from the time he ate too much barbecue. It happened a couple days after the festival, but for an Akimichi to not be able to eat, or at least _eat_, that was a punishment worse than death.

At the same time while she stood behind her opened fan, Temari was going over everything she knew about her opponent.

_Let's see… He's a ninja that uses shadows, so he's probably trying to lure me into the trees where there'll be lots of cover. But there's no way I'm going to fall for that._

On the other side of the arena…

_Oh man… Why do I always end up fighting women?... Shit, _he sighed as he looked up into the cloudy sky. It wasn't by any definition bleak, but the nice puffy clouds that lazy people would usually spend time trying to figure out what shapes they were in. _Man… Those clouds are so lucky. So free. More to the point, I don't feel like doing this at all to begin with… I only became a ninja because I thought life would be more interesting as one, but…_ he trailed off as he analyzed the playing field, _I suppose things just aren't gonna be that simple. What a hassle, _he told himself with a smirk.

_What's he dong with that dumb expression on his face? Is he making fun of me? _Temari asked as she prepared to swing her fan. _Well I guess I'll just have to change that then, _she said as she swung her arm.

"Ninpou: Kamaitachi!" Temari called out as she swung her fan at Shikamaru, a large gust of wind blowing everything in the arena around. As Shikamaru weathered out the wind attack, up in the stands, Tenten recognized the attack as the same one that had stopped her weapons during her match.

When the dust cleared, and Temari waited for her opponent to reveal himself, a long black shadow suddenly burst out from the shade and headed right for her. In response she began to backflip out of the way, noticing that it was beginning to shrink.

A moment later the shadow stopped, almost like a taught rope, so she swung her closed fan across the ground, making a deep gouge just out of the shadow's reach.

_There. I've seen through his trick, _she mused as the smoke began to clear around Shikamaru, his hands in the familiar rat seal the Nara clan used so frequently in their jutsu. "Looks like there's a limit to how much you can stretch, shring, and change the shape of your shadow isn't there? No matter how much you change and stretch the shape of your shadow, you still can't stretch it any further than the surface area of your normal shadow, right?"

"Haha… That's right," Shikamaru chuckled, though on the inside, he was a little bit angry at himself for that not working.

_Then that would mean… judging by the distance from where he attack with his shadow; From the furthest point the shadow from the stadium wall stretched… taking into account the possibility of him using the stadium's shadow to extend his own… In other words, after subtracting the wall's sshadow from the distance to this point is the distance that he can attack with his shadow, _Temari calculated, an image of the arena, the wall's shadow, and the sun appearing in her mind's eye as well as a few arrows and symbols. _This is the outer limit that his shadow attack would be able to stretch to, _she told herself as she set the bottom of her fan onto the ground and leaning on it, being careful not to fall over. _Even if Shikamaru is against the wall or at the edge of its shadow, the distance he can stretch his shadow should be the same. So… the absolute limit his shadow will stretch is…15 meters and 32 centimeters._

Meanwhile against the wall, as Shikamaru looked up at the clouds, he slowly closed his eyes before putting his hands into an upside down hoop-shape. While some may've thought it was a handsign for a jutsu, it was really something he used when he needed to think something through. Even though he was lazy, too lazy in fact to lift up the pencil on his tests, his IQ came up to over 200.

It was a few minutes later, the wind-user waiting for the lazy Nara to make a move, that he finally snapped into action, reaching into his kunai pouch in preparation for his next move.

"Looks like you're finally going to be a little serious!" Temari said with a smirk as she prepared to swing her fan at him. "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" she called out, sending a large gust of wind at him.

In response, Shikamaru ran behind a tree with a kunai in hand.

"There's no use in hiding!" the wind-user growled as she continued sending gusts of bladed wind at him. "How long are you going to keep running away for? Give up already?"

The next moment a single kunai flew through the smoke and came right at her. At the moment she deflected it with her fan, Shikamaru's shadow began to stretch towards the line she had drawn across the ground earlier.

_Ha! It's no use! As long as I'm on this side of the line, there's no way… No… Hold on! Shit! This is bad! _she cried to herself as she suddenly noticed something amiss, the Nara's shadow beginning to stretch _past _the line he'd drawn earlier.

As she backpedalled away until it grew taught again, Shikamaru looked up at her, an oddly… satisfied look on his face. "Very good. You saw through that."

"I see. You were whittleing away the time, waiting for the sun to drop lower so the shadows of the wall and yourself would grow larger. The closer to sunset, the longer the shadows grow."

"Hmph," the boy grunted.

At the same time, Temari's mind was racing. _From the height of the sun and judging from the earlier attacks, my calculations say this should be the limit of his jutsu._

The next moment Kankuro's voice came into the air, knocking her out of her musings. "Temari! From above!"

When she looked up, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be seeing. However, when she looked back down, she suddenly noticed a growing shadow forming at her feet, mere inches away from the Nara's shadow. As the splotch began to grow larger, the moving shadow suddenly began to pool into it, gaining mass as it prepared to latch at her once more.

_Oh no! _she gasped as the shadow began to move at her again. As the shadow went left and curved right, she took a half-second to notice that Shikamaru had formed a parachute using his shirt, hitae-ate, and his jacket.

"You won't escape!" Shikamaru said with uncharacteristic determination as he continued herding Temari off to the side.

At the same time, the wind-user's mind was racing once it all began to come together.

_No way… To use his shirt as a parachute to add to the shadow… He's quite an impressive fellow, _she thought as she continued to leap away. _He drew my attention to the ground with the shadow attack so I wouldn't notice what was going on above, then when I finally notice the parachute, I'm attacked from below as well. A sneaky plan to create an opening, but now it's all clear to me._

A second later, the shadow grew taught once more, giving the suna-kunoichi a brief reprieve. As she looked up at the sky above, obviously not looking into the sun, she began to come to the conclusion that if she kept playing the Nara's game, she _would _lose.

_If I keep this up, his shadow will keep growing and he'll keep expanding his reach. I'll have to end it here, _she said ramming her fan into the ground to give herself some cover. _I'll divert his attention with a bunshin no jutsu. First I'll hide behind the fan and create a clone, then it'll jump out and draw his attention. With that opening… I'll use all my chakra and create the strongest possible kamaitachi and _rip _him apart. Right now his shadow is… good… _she mused as the elongated shadow began to recede back to the lazy Nara.

_It's time to end this match, _Shikamarut old himself as he chucked the deck of paper bombs through the air with the kunai, Temari dodging the payload away from her fan as the string came loose, the deck of paper bombs fluttering in the air a short distance away from her.

**Rat – Bird **

"Kage Nui no Jutsu!" Shikamaru called out as his shadow completely withdrew from pursuing Temari, only for another thick tendril to dive down into the hole that Naruto burst out of in his match.

**Kroon!**

The next moment, dozens of tendrils burst from the hole that Naruto had dug, piercing the fluttering paper bombs in the air before hitting Temari and pinning her to the wall.

"Heh… Finally…" Shikamaru chuckled as he straightened his back from his crouching position. "Kage Nui no Jutsu, success!"

"Rrrgh! Argh! I can't move!" Temari cursed as she tried to escape while trying to figure out what had happened. Then it all began to come together when she saw the Shadow's origin. _No way, the shadow… it's coming out of the tunnel from before. Then that means, the attack with his shirt from above… it was just another diversion?_

As she began to try and formulate an escape plan, she soon realized there weren't any.

The large shadow spears not only pinned the majority of her clothing to the walls, but also dug into her shoulders and legs as well, keeping her locked in place. It wasn't deep enough to cause any permanent damage, provided medical treatment was… _provided_, but it would still injure her more to try and get out of it. A moment later she noticed that the majority of the deck of paper bombs the Nara kid had thrown were now dangling right around her from all sides, and knew she didn't have the skills required to escape. Heck, the guy even pinned her fan to the wall, and she had to hope it wasn't too damaged. If it was, then she'd probably be in the same boat as Kankuro.

"While it's too troublesome to try and win, dealing with an irate mother is even _more_ troublesome, so I'll give you a choice. You can either surrender, and I release you from my jutsu. Or…" he trailed off as he held one of his hands very close to completing the ram seal. "I can set off all those paper bombs right in your lap. The choice is yours."

_Damn, I can't move, and even if I were able to break free, I wouldn't be able to survive a point-blank blast from so many paper bombs. Not to mention, I wouldn't do any good in the invasion… _"Proctor, I forfeit," she grunted out, knowing that she wouldn't be able to help with the invasion if she were blown to bits and pieces. Literally.

"Winner by forfeit, Shikamaru Nara," Genma announced, the lazy genius earning massive cheers from the awesome match, even if it was a bit slow at first.

"_*Sigh* _What a hassle," Shikamaru sghed as he made his way back up to the competitor's box.

* * *

Meanwhile back up in the stands.

"Awwww… No 16-Hit Combo," Ino pouted.

"Wow _*munch* _didn't know he had it in him," Choji said as he munched on his chips. "I thought he would've just surrendered, but I guess Shichika must've _really _motivated him."

"Wait, Shichika? You mean that really tall guy with the blank expression on his face?" Ino asked, remembering Shikamaru bowing to a really tall guy before the Second Exams like he was some sort of holy man or something.

"Yeah _*munch munch* _Shikamaru bumped into him in the past month and asked to be trained by him," the Akimichi boy said as he continued munching on his chips. Honestly, it was like he had the whole factory in his back pocket. "It was one day after Asume said we could leave. Shikamaru found the guy and practically begged him to train him."

Hearing this, Asuma, as well as Kurenai, walked over to where Shichika and Togame were seated. It only took a couple minutes, and he could probably get his answer before the next match started, since some of Temari's wounds had to be treated immediately, if not out of necessity, but because she was the Kazekage's daughter, and it would look better if they did so.

"Shichika?" Asuma asked as he came into the booth.

"Hai?" the Kyotouryuu matriarch replied.

"Shikamaru seemed more motivated than usual," the bearded jounin stated. "Did you have anything to do with his change in attitude?"

"Hmmm… Maybe I did, or… Maybe I didn't?" Shichika asked as a question rather than a statement, causing Asuma and Kurenai to sweatdrop.

"Well which is it?" the bearded jounin asked.

"Well… I wouldn't as much say I changed his attitude as I would say that I found a way to use his laziness to make him more productive," Shichika stated.

"Use his laziness to make him… _more _productive?" Kurenai asked warily, trying to remember just how this man had completely neutralized her Jubaku Satsu.

"Yeah," Shichika replied leaning back in his seat, which by the way seemed too short for him, as the next match was about to begin.

" . . . Would you care to tell us how?" Asuma asked.

"Sure," he replied.

" . . . Would you care to tell me right now?" Asuma asked.

"Sure," he replied again.

" . . . What was it that you did?" Asuma asked. He was a patient man, even waiting out against Kakashi, but this was starting to rub him the wrong way.

_I'm not sure whether he's playing with us or not, _Kurenai deadpanned.

"Aim high, and keep your expectations low," Shichika replied. "That way, he gets more accomplished with less effort."

" . . . " was Asuma's intelligent response before he let his cigarette drop out of his mouth.

* * *

**I thought that since I upped the age curve a little bit, that I give Shikamaru an additional technique to use. The one he used at the end to pin Temari to a was a Taichi Oughi from one of the games that seemed similar to the Kage Nui no Jutsu (Shadow Sewing Technique).**

* * *

**Translations:  
Kagemane no Jutsu = Shadow Possession Technique  
Kage Nui no Jutsu = Shadow Sewing Technique**

**Ninpou: Kamaitachi = Ninja Art: Sickle Weasel  
Kamaitachi no Jutsu = Sickle Weasel Technique**


	25. 3rd Match: Washi vs Kankuro

After Temari and Shikamaru left the arena, the prior on a stretcher, Kankuro walked down the stairs to the ground level while Washi simply leapt through the air and into the arena before walking over to his spot. As he made his way down to the stairs, mulling over how that Nara kid worked his sister over -_while trying not to think of the sexual context of that last thought-, _he thought about whether or not he should just surrender the match. On the one hand, he could always fight this Washi Maniwa character to the best of his abilities, though all he really knew about him was that he could be extremely fast, though maybe only in tight spaces. On the other hand he could surrender and save his strength for the invasion; He just hoped his opponent wouldn't say anything to incriminate him into fighting. There were suspcions of a potential leak two weeks ago, and while not confirmed, the majority of the Suna forces were not made known about it.

"Hey, Kankuro!" Washi called out to his opponent as he made it down to the arena.

"What is it?" the puppetteer asked.

"Unless there's a fight you're preparing for later, like _not_ part of these exams, you better give this fight your all or you won't be beating me!" Washi shouted back. The information that Kin was able to provide him with wasn't much, but there was a slight indication that a number of Oto-nin would be making an appearance in Konoha unduly. Coupled with the fact that there was a raging psychopath running around, i.e. Gaara, he couldn't help but think the village was going to get attacked. In fact, right before the tournament, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in about the same way that they did six years ago when the Shikizaki-possessed-Houou had run his village into the ground. There were other times the hairs on the back of his neck stood up before bad stuff happened, but never on the same scale. _I just hope what I think might happen doesn't. I've actually grown attached to this village... and my siblings deserve a good home._

Washi's par_tic_ular choice in wording caused several shinobi and civilians in the audience to turn to each other. At the same time Kankuro felt the eyes of Baki on the back of his skull.

_Crap! I can't just surrender now. If I do, that'll incriminate me, _Kankuro said to himself as he sweati profusely. _I can't back out, but maybe I can tire him out before losing._ "Okay, fine. I'll give it my best shot!"

"That's good, because if your intentions in this village were for anything but the chunin selection exams, I'd have to kill you!" Washi shouted back in a casual manner as though he were talking about something like the weather.

_And end up like that Dosu guy chopped into pieces on the floor? No way. I love my village, but not _that _much, _Kankuro paled, remembering how the Oto-nin had been sliced like ham and dropped on the floor like a steaming carcass. _I should probably try not to agitate him that much. I like all my pieces in one spot._

Seeing that the two genin were ready, he raised his hand to the air as he began stepping backwards.

"Matchup between Washi Maniwa and Kankuro Sabaku… Hajime!" he said taking a step back.

For a minute nothing happened between the two, analyzing either one another, or the destruction the field around them, and if whether or not it would affect their individual strategies.

After a few tense minutes, everyone on the edges of their seats as they waited for the match to begin, Washi was the first to speak out.

"By the way Kankuro, I happen to notice that you're wearing a bit of war paint. Mind if I ask for what occasion you wear it for?" Washi asked as he stood across from his opponent.

_Finally! Someone who doesn't call this makeup! _Kankuro cried to himself in delight. ***Cue Chibi-Kankuro in an angel outfit over his head with clasped hands and a ray of light shining down on him from heaven* **"Well I don't have that much of a reason, unless you can call tradition a reason. What about you? I can tell you put a lot of time into making yours symmetrical."

"The arrangement of this war paint is to remind me of someone who I aspired to be like since childhood," Washi said as he and Kankuro began circling around one another, gaining a little distance apart as this discussion continued. "He was the greatest ninja in my village's history, long since its founding three hundred years ago."

"Wow, he must've been a great ninja to leave an impact on someone three hundred years into the future," Kabuto remarked. "Though where did you come from then?"

"A place so far away you probably haven't heard of it," Washi admitted. "But I digress. Here we are chatting away while leaving the audience in suspense. What say we give them a show to remember?" he asked as he withdrew a pair of kunai from his sleeves with a flick of his wrists.

"I couldn't agree more," Kabuto said as he threw his pack over his shoulder, revealing the Karasu as he was actually starting to anticipate what this battle would bring.

In response, Washi started running forward and formed a single handsign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out as he made a dozen clones in addition to himself, impressing the judges at the use of a jounin-level technique.

As the dozen clones rushed at Kankuro with kunai drawn, forcing him and his puppet to lash out against them, Washi backflipped over his hands before leaping twenty feet through the air and landing in a tree, holding his hands together as though he were praying.

While Kankuro was fighting his way through the ten remaining copies, a single crow roosted on the roof of the arena overlooking the stadium. However, no one seemed to notice until another two came to roost, then four, then twelve, and then twenty, until suddenly a massive number of crows had roosted on the roof, lining it with rows of beady eyes and feathers black as night.

A minute later after Kankuro had gotten rid of the last clone, he suddenly noticed that now, the dozens of crows had begun roosting on the arena's railing from the roof, seemingly unfettered by the people's presence there as well.

"What the hell? There's no way all these crows could be here on their own," Kankuro muttered to himself as he kept his guard up, trying to figure out why they were showing up until his eyes finally landed on his opponent, who seemed to be speaking in soundless tongues with his eyes closed. "What the heck is _he _doing?"

Once over six dozen crows had assembled on the railing, Washi stood up from his roost and pointed his hand at Kankuro, as opposed to forming handsigns.

"Maniwa Ninpou: Karasu no Satsujin!" he shouted as he pointed at Kankuro. The next moment, all the crows on the railing all began cawing and flew down at Kankuro, pecking and clawing at him, as well as, ironically, his puppet the Karasu. This was made yet even more funny as not only Kankuro, but the Karasu, had to work frantically to shoo the birds away by waving all their arms frantically. A truly humorous sight indeed if the chuckling of the lords and ladies said anything about it.

After a few minutes of shooing the birds away, who weren't _particularly _committed to attacking the puppetteer, he turned his eye back to Washi and narrowed his eyes at him before twitching his fingers. "Okay then! My turn!"

The next moment Karasu launched a volley of senbon out his mouth and straight at Washi, who to everyone's shock hadn't attempted to dodge it. However, the senbon suddenly disappeared from mid-air, Kankuro and Karasu's jaws dropping, as well as everyone else's, when Washi held them in his hand as if he were examining his nails.

"Hmmm. Poison-tipped and high quality too," the Maniwa-nin stated. "Oh well. They really aren't my thing anyway," he said as he chucked them back at Kankuro.

"Ah! Wah! Eeh! Whoo! Hou!" Kankuro cried as he dodged out of the way of the senbon, completely forgetting he could've shielded himself using the Karasu with no ill consequences. "Fine then, if senbon won't work, let's try something else," he said whipping his hands around, the Karasu's mouth opening and launching a volley of kunai at the Maniwa-nin in a wide spray.

Washi's response was to leap to the side with a kunai in hand, but instead of deflecting the weapons, he simply twisted and flipped around in mid-air to avoid the kunai, all of them an inch away from hitting him before he came to a stop, shifting his feet onto the ground.

"Alright! This trick goes out to a very noble ninja who put his life on the line for his nindo!" Washi said flashing a bright grin and sending a thumbs up to the crowed, Lee and Gai recognizing the gesture aimed at them. Both began cheering loudly in preparation for what was to come.

"Seishun…" he intoned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Furu…" he continued as the ground around him began to rumble, pebbles bouncing up and down across the ground by his feet. "PAWAA!" he roared as an invisible force was exuded from his body like the opening of the Inner Gates. "Wakamono no Mai!" he roared with flames in his eyes, pulling his chain out from his sleeve before spinning the weights on both ends around wildly, yet with practiced precision.

Before Kankuro could mount a defense, Washi disappeared in a blur. Not nearly as fast as Lee was with his weights off, but fast enough that you couldn't define his outline clearly without ninja training. The next moment the air was filled with the sound of Washi's chains smashing against Kabuto and the Karasu, both of them being batted around like pinballs before he stopped a short distance away from the other two, a smug look on his face as he observed the damages; Technically, the technique he used was just him using all of the speed he'd gained through training with a fancy name attacked to it, but he wasn't actually going to let his opponent know that.

Karasu was pretty bent out of shape, though was probably still operable. However its jaw was almost broken clean off, and one of its arms had fallen to the ground broken in several places. One of the eyes was cracked, and some of its hair was missing as well. Then there was Kankuro himself. One of his arms was bent out of place, and there was a large crack running down the side of his face… Wait, what?

The next moment "Kankuro's" face crumbled into pieces on the ground, revealing yet another puppet aside from Karasu like he did in his match against Misumi.

This one had a bucket-shaped face sporting two sharp horns and six arms; its facial features including three eyes similar to Karasu. It had a dark disheveled hairstyled, and beneath the tattered brown cloak, its body resembled a large barrel.

"Geez, another puppet," Washi grumbled as he put his chain away, having only made cracks across the bodies of both the puppets. "Then again…"

The next moment he threw a kunai with an exploding note into a bush, the real Kankuro leaping out of it before his cover exploded.

"Heh. Good job on finding me, but it won't do you any good," Kankuro said as he whipped the two puppets into action, both circling through the air around Washi at incredible speeds. "Still, I'm surprised I had to use Kuroari so soon."

The next moment Karasu's remaining arms launched a series of smokebombs at Washi, the remaining puppet's barrel chest opening wide and flying into the mist in an attempt to capture him, while at the same time the Karasu flew in as well. Before the two puppets could close in on him however, Washi leapt high into the air and out of the smoke, which thankfully wasn't poisonous.

"You're not getting away this time!" Kankuro said as he jerked his hands upward, sending the two puppets up at him, both of them releasing their wrist-mounted blades and aiming to gore him.

"Not today!" Washi said as he suddenly flipped sideways and held his feet to the side. The next moment he suddenly shot away in mid-air, the two puppets crashing into each other as the Maniwa-nin began flying around the arena. And not just jumping around at really high speeds, but actually _flying_.

Seeing this, Kankuro, the spectators, the watching daimyo, and even the Karasu could only gawk as the eagle-emulating ninja flew through the air like a bird.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kankuro cried out in complete shock.

At the same time the audience completely gawked at the sight. Even by ninja standards flying wasn't normal. Jumping really high and/or far, sure, but changing direction in mid-air and _flying_? That was another story entirely.

* * *

At the same time up in the Hokage Box, Sarutobi and the "Kazekage" watched in a mix of awe and shock as Washi was literally flying through the air, dodging all of the Karasu's projectile attacks with practiced grace.

"Sarutobi, what exactly is that one doing?" the Kazekage asked. "It looks as though he is… flying."

"I honestly don't know," Sarutobi said shrugging his shoulders. "The technique he's using could very well be the same as the Sandaime Tsuchikage's own Flight Technique," he stated, since the only person in the history of the Elemental Nations to develop a flying jutsu was that man, and while others had tried, they couldn't get results without mechanical aid.

"Well I certainly don't see any wires or anything like that, so I suppose it's the only explanation," the Kazekage stated.

Meanwhile in the other booth, an aristocrat wearing a royal yet subtle cloak accompanied by two guards sneezed. All the while, he continued to watch the arena with a mix of curiosity and knowing as the eagle-emulating ninja suddenly swooped down at the suna-puppeteer.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the arena.

"Yom-tah!" Washi grunted as he sent a volley of kunai at Kabuto.

Having lost all concentration on the puppet at this sight, even though he'd seen it before, he could only dodge out of the way of the kunai before rolling out of the way as the eagle-nin flew through where he stood a second ago, re-establishing the connection to his puppets soon after.

_That's right. I almost forgot about that stomach trick of his, _Kankuro thought as his opponent made another round, flying through the air as he kept his eyes on him. _And how the hell is he flying?_

"Yom-tah!" he grunted as he launched a single kunai at Kankuro's feet, the handle beginning to sizzle as the paper wrapped around the hilt began to smoke.

"YAH!" Kankuro cried as he leapt out of the way of the explosion. "Oh come on! Now you can shoot _exploding _stuff from your mouth?"

"Yep. Never saw it coming did ya?" Washi chuckled as he circled the air over the arena above the railing, still shocking the heck out of everyone when they saw no wire.

"Don't underestimate my puppets! They've still got a few tricks up their sleeves!" Kankuro said as he increased the string's length and launched them into the air, his back hunching under the strain of lifting the puppets so far up into the air. Contrary to popular belief, kugutsu did not technically _fly, _even though most of them never touched the ground. The fact was, the main obstacle preventing a kugutsu from moving too far past its master was something as simple as leverage. If the puppet was too far away, the owner would have a difficult time keeping them in the air, and vertical movement was limited to puppets designed with mechanisms that eased the strain on the users, since the force of having to keep the puppets up in the air would put an incredible ammount of strain on their shoulders and back.

"I'd like to see that, I really would, but I've got to wrap things up," Washi said circling around once more. The next moment he let out a shrill whistle, piercing through the air before he pointed right at Kankuro.

When he looked up, something suddenly dove straight down at him with the sun at its back, forcing him to avert its gaze. A moment later what was seen was a large messenger hawk diving straight at him with something in its talons, the same hawk from the end of the third exam prelims. Before the suna-nin could respond however, the bird let its load go, hitting Kankuro in the face and covering it with a chalky white powder, some getting in his mouth as well as in his eyes.

"What… the…" Kankuro slurred as he suddenly felt his muscles beginning to become lax, his control on the puppet faltering as his chakra strings flickered on and off, just barely keeping them in the air as they began to flail about wildly.

The next moment Washi swooped down around the flailing Karasu and Kuroari, throwing his legs forward and bringing his feet down onto Kankuro's shoulders before flying upward, the two puppets suddenly dropping out of the sky as he dragged Kankuro into the air above the arena. Even though he didn't necessarily _need_ to, he flapped his arms to maintain the illusion of _flight_.

"What was that… white powder… you hit… me with…?" Kankuro slurred, feeling his face muscles becoming heavy.

"That would be a very powerful muscle-relaxant I mixed together before the exam," Washi answered smugly. "It enters the body through either the mouth or the eyes, and it's properties cause the muscles around the face, shoulders, and arms to become extremely relaxed. For a puppeteer like yourself, you can't even raise your arms, or move your fingers to control your puppets. It also makes your chakra control sluggish, so even if you_ could_ control your puppet without moving your fingers, you wouldn't be able to do so."

Looking down at the arena, he saw that while the Karasu's chassis was blown straight to hell, the arms and head were mostly intact. However, true to Washi's words his arms refused to move, his hands feeling like they were filled with lead.

"What… do you… want…?" Kankuro slurred, now finding it difficult to keep his eyes open.

"I want you to surrender, and if you don't I'll drop you!" Washi ordered. "I mean it. I really will. And a fall from this height is enough to break one if not both ankles!"

Kankuro looked down to see his predicament. He was currently thirty feet in the air, his face, arms, and hands wouldn't work due to the poison now taking over his body, and there wasn't anything nearby to grab onto, so surrender was the only option. Unless he wanted a busted ankle that is, but he needed those intact for the invasion.

_Hopefully I'll be able to shake off this poison. _"Fine... I surrender…" he grumbled.

"Louder. The referee can't hear you," Washi stated motioning to the referee with his beak.

"I said I surrender!" Kankuro shouted, this time loud enough for the referee to hear.

"Good boy," Washi stated, still suspended in mid air.

"Kankuro Subaku surrenders. Washi Maniwa is the winner," Genma said as he adjusted the senbon in his mouth.

"Alright… I surrendered… Now drop me already," Kankuro grunted.

"As you wish," Washi stated as he cut the flow of chakra to his feet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" the puppeteer suddenly cried as the ground suddenly rushed up to meet him.

**Crunch**

**Thump**

The next moment Kankuro fell to the ground with a broken ankle. Or both.

"You really should've said, _fly down to the ground and put me down. _What you said could've been taken out of context," Washi stated before flying into the competitor's booth. "I can't believe he walked into that," he said to himself before he felt the eyes of the other competitors and looked at them. "What?"

" . . . Washi… When the hell did you learn to fly?" Shikamaru asked, honestly not believing what he saw, along with the other competitors.

Well, him and the rest of the village. But that was a given.

"Trade secret," Washi replied smugly. _Man I love saying that. _

"Troublesome bird," Shikamaru groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile back up in the arena, everyone gathered continued to bicker amongst themselves about how Washi was able to fly like that. Some said it was wires, but that was quickly dismissed. Others thought it was a kekkei genkai, which, while believable, hardly made that much more sense than the wire thing. Others thought it was a jutsu, but there was no visible element coming off his body.

All in all, everyone was stumped. Even a certain strategian who was still trying to wrack her brain trying to find out how he did it.

"I just don't get it," she cried as she fisted her hair in a childish manner. "If humans were meant to fly, they'd be born with wings. I mean _sure_, Washi's outfit _has _wings, but that isn't the same thing!"

"Maybe he found a way around it?" Shichika asked. "I didn't see any wires or hidden mechanisms either, so maybe it's a jutsu."

"I just don't know. I mean, I saw him flapping his arms, but the wings on his oufit are insufficient in size to even come close to displacing enough air to keep him aloft," she continued. "Plus, he couldn't have been using any updrafts since there _weren't _any. Aiyaaaa! This is so confusing!"

Meanwhile, Nanami could only look back to a day or so after Washi had been able to perform the Maniwa Ninpou: Ashigaru.

**Flashback**

During one of the rest days before the main event.

"Washi? What is it that you're doing to your outfit?" Nanami asked Washi one day as he sat in his room, a scroll on fuinjutsu at his side, and one of his outfits in front of him. In his hands he had white, yellow, and brown thread, and was currently working on the tassels on the underside of the outfit's arms.

"Remember how you began teaching me Chouchou's Ashigaru?"

Nanami nodded. It was a fairly useful technique after all.

"Well, I thought about how you described how he fought, seemingly being able to move through the air as though he really didn't weigh anything?" Washi explained as he looked over the contents of the scroll once more. "Well, I thought about how since I now have access to fuuton chakra, that maybe I could use that with my Ashigaru to develop a sustained flight technique."

"I can understand how Ashigaru could be used to that end," Nanami said nodding at the sound theory. "But what are those seals you're placing on your outfit?"

"These are chakra draining seals," Washi stated as he placed another seal on the base of another tassel. "The advanced seals are able to drain and _hold_ chakra, but for what I intend, I only need for it to be able to drain the fuuton chakra from my body and expel it."

"And how do you think that will let you fly?" Nanami asked.

Washi answered by taking a pen and quickly drawing the draining seal on the end of his finger, then pointing it at her. A moment later she felt a small breeze coming from the end of the finger, and recognized it as futon chakra.

"This is how. Ashigaru will negate my body weight, and with these draining seals placed on my back, stomach, arms, and my legs, I should be able to draw futon chakra from my body and use it to direct myself while the ninpou is active," Washi explained. "Also, because Ashigaru isn't a chakra-based technique, I'll only have to worry about providing fuuton chakra for the seals on my _flight _suit."

"So you'll use these seals to expel futon chakra, and direct yourself in mid-air?"

"Until I can find another alternative to propel myself forward, that'll be correct."

**Flashback End**

_Things certainly aren't boring in the Elemental Nations, _Nanami thought to herself as the next match was announced.

* * *

**Translations:  
Maniwa Ninpou: Karasu no Satsujin (Maniwa Ninja Art: Murder of Crows)  
Seishun Furu Pawaa = Springtime of Youth Full Power (used in a different context)  
Wakamono no Mai = Dance of Youth  
Ashigaru = Light Feet**

**Karasu = Crow  
Kuroari = Black Ant  
Kugutsu = (Ninja) Puppet**

**Sandaim Tsuchikage = Third Earth Shadow**


	26. 4th Match: Sai vs Konayuki

Once Kankuro was carried out of the arena, both ankles close to being completely being broken up on a field diagnosis, the next two competitors stepped down into the ring. While Konayuki's attire had changed, Sai's hadn't so much. In fact, the only real change was that he had a large scroll hanging across his back.

Konayuki stood across from Sai, arms crossed after she had stabbed the large bandaged sword on her back into the ground at her side. Sai on the other hand fingered the special scroll he used for his choju giga techniques at his side, flicking the end of the brush in and out of the scroll.

As the two stared each other off, Genma waited the minute required between matches before announcing the beginning of the fourth match. "Match between Konayuki and Sai… Hajime!" he announced as he leapt away.

Instead of reaching for his scroll, Sai quickly withdrew a set of kunai from his tool pouch before taking aim at Konayuki, who at the moment had yanked the large sword from the ground and had pulled a loose-hanging bandage from the side.

Not giving any mind to why she had the massive weapon wrapped up, the pale-skinned boy quickly launched the four kunai at the Itezora girl, then quickly sending a half-dozen shuriken her way in the timeframe of three seconds.

Before they struck her however, the large sword, now fully revealed, was swung through the air at tremendous speeds, slicing all the weapons in half and sending them away from her.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me!" Konayuki said as she brandished her large sword to the side, now revealed to be the late Zabuza Momochi's Kubikiribocho.

"Hmmmm… I had heard rumors of Zabuza passing his sword to a girl," Sai mused as he drew his own nodachi, out of habit more than anything else. "Now then, seeing as how you have your own weapon-"

**Kashiin!**

The next moment Sai found his nodachi slashed in half before he could even blink, his eyes landing on Konayuki as she held her sword out as though she had just slashed something with it.

_I didn't even see her attack, _Sai mused as he quickly backpedaled. Given, he was above chunin rank in terms of skill alone but not by title, but anyone could get slashed regardless of power or skill. "Ninpou: Choju Giga," he called out as he quickly whipped out his brush and his scroll, the ink spreading across it at inhuman speeds before a dozen ink lions were summoned to the field.

Without the vocal orders, the lions all charged at the Itezora with claws and fangs readied, all aimng to take the girl apart limb by limb.

"You'll have to do better than that!" she said as she quickly stuffed her ponytail into the back of her cloak, then swung her sword out at the first ink beast, cleaving it in two before swinging it around, bashing another two. When she leapt away, the three ink lions fell to the ground in puddles of ink, the next six charging at her from all sides. "Take this! Hissatsu: Kubikiri Bumeran!" she called out as she leapt backwards in a powerful spin past two of the lions trying to surround her, the ground exploding from the force before she threw the sword through the air.

The next moment it flew through the air in a wide arc, much like Zabuza himself did when he was holding the sword, three lions getting cleaved by the first swing with the remaining three getting cleaved by the return trip.

On the return trip however, instead of returning to Konayuki, the Kubikiribocho stabbed itself into the side of the arena wall, Konayuki appearing via Kiri Shunshin and standing on the handle in the same way Zabuza did. Had Kakashi been there, he would've been greatly shocked to see someone else using that sword in the same way, and to such effects.

"Nine down, three to go!" Konayuki said as she leapt off the handle and formed the tiger seal. "Suiton: Teppodama!" she called out from the air above the arena as she suddenly launched three massive spheres of water towards the remaining ink lions at Sai's sides, the attacks gaining even more power with the gravity boost.

The lions, unable to get out of the way fast enough, were completely flattened by the attack, leaving three large, ink-lined puddles in the attack's wake. Sai on the other hand was able to get out of the way in time, though the scroll he was using got a bit wet from the attack, and he lost at least half his ink.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Konayuki called out as she formed a shadow clone at her side, then launched it towards the Kubikiribocho embedded into the wall. The clone quickly ripped the sword from the wall, taking a large chunk of it _with_ her before throwing it to the mid-flight Konayuki and dispelling afterwards. "Hissatsu: Kubikiri Kanazuchi!" she called out as she slammed the five foot diameter chunk of concrete to where Sai was now, completely flattening him and kicking up a massive cloud of dust that blocked the two from view.

"Looks like _*pant pant pant* _I overdid it a little," she said lifting the sword up, a crushed Sai in the middle of an eight foot-deep crater. "Hmm?"

To her surprise, the Sai in the crater began to turn even paler than usual, the "outlines" of his body growing more pronounced as he began to turn into a puddle of ink at the bottom of the crater.

"An impressive feat of strength," Sai spoke as he came out from behind a tree perfectly fine, save the soaked scroll in his hand. "Had I not used the Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu, I would've surely perished. Still, in the books I've read, it always said that men were stronger than women, but then again there's Tsunade. I'm not really sure _what_ to believe anymore."

"Hm. I'm actually glad you're alright," she said panting slightly. Moving so fast when she wasn't used it it was more exhausting, since her frame was built for strength rather than speed. "I was afraid this match would end too soon."

In response, Sai could only smile that fake smile he wore, since he didn't know how to smile with his heart _and _his face. Just the prior.

"Yes, and regardless of how fun it's been… I'll have to cut this match short," he said as he cut the rope holding the large scroll across his back, leaping out of the silverette's range before throwing the scroll, said scroll enlarging itself until it was ten feet across. "Choju Giga: Gosumiryu!" Sai called out as the scroll fully unfurled itself across the arena, revealing a massive oriental dragon picture. The brush strokes were so thick, that the boy must've used a brush larger than himself to make it, and innumerable gallons of ink to do so.

The next moment, a massive shockwave shook the air before a massive oriental dragon, six feet thick and over a hundred long, rose into the sky above the arena, a loud roar filling the air and scaring everyone in the arena shitless before it lunged at Konayuki.

As the massive ink dragon bore down on her, intent on completely crushing her, she began kneading chakra within her body and flashed through a set of handseals, waiting for the right moment to use the technique. If she was a moment too early, the technique might still get through, and if she were a moment too late, she'd bear its full brunt.

**Tiger – Snake – Rat – Snake – Tiger **

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Konayuki called out as she loosed a large amount of water from her mouth and onto the ground. At the moment the Gosumiryu impacted the rising wall of water, the sheer force of the attack began to grind it down as it charged into it, making it nothing more than a large streak of ink as it was carried into the sky above the arena.

A few seconds later when the last of the attack had ended, Konayuki released the jutsu, a large amount of water falling towards the arena, drenching the center as well as Sai who wasn't quite prepared for such a powerful defense. Konayuki on the other hand had quickly unsealed one of the armored umbrella from Kiri that she had received from Hagetaka, then sealed it back into a seal she sewed onto her tool pouch once the deluge had ended.

_Thank kami… I was worried for a second, _Naruto and Washi both sighed, releasing a breath they didn't know they were holding.

As the last of the risen wall of water from her attack fell into the arena, drenching the ground and everyone there, Sai did something that no ROOT operative would ever do.

He gawked at what had just happened. The Choju Giga: Gosumiryu, his most powerful technique to date, requiring a week of preparation just to be performed once, as well as nearly all of his chakra, had been completely stopped. Due to the fact that Konayuki was being trained with the ANBU Usagi, ROOT couldn't keep tabs on her training without getting caught. The same thing could be said for Naruto, since he had trained with the Gama Sannin, as well as out of ROOT's eye. He didn't even want to _think _about who he was dealing with when the brunette in the match before was _flying_. Normally a ROOT operative was trained to be an emotionless tool, but the fact was in the best of cases, they could only work 90% of the emotion out of you, though the majority had 85% worked out of them. Since he was young he only had 60% worked out, so to be as trumped as he was, that brought out the remaining emotions he had in him.

_Surely Danzo-sama will be disappointed in this lapse of control, _Sai thought to himself as he picked his jaw up from the ground.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu," Konayuki called with her right hand formed into the tiger seal, her left hand held above her head forming the other half of the seal as the water that had accumulated during the match rose out of the ground and into the air, forming a thick mist that continued to thicken by the second.

_I see… So she's using the water created from her previous techniques for this one, _Sai thought to himself as he looked around, trying to find his opponent through the mist as it continued to thicken. Even though the sun was still out, because it wasn't directly over the arena, half of the mist was now in the shade, and would be staying for a long time.

The next moment a set of footsteps could be heard from his left, causing him to whirl around and throw a kunai at the source of the sound. When no sound came from the impact, he suddenly heard a set of footsteps right behind him.

_How did she get behind me? _he mused as he looked around, suddenly hearing sets of footsteps rise and fade from different directions all at once.

"There are eight weak points on the human body…" a gravely voice spoke through the mist, a chill going up the spines of those listening. "The larynx, the spine, the liver, the lungs, the jugular, the subclavian artery, the kidneys, and the heart. Now… which one shall I strike first?" the voice said as a set of silhouettes began to appear around the pale-skinned boy.

Sai quickly shunshined onto the railing above the arena in order to get a better view of the arena. However, even though he could see through the mist that was in the sun, the half that was still in the shade was still hidden, and the possibility of a counterattack existed.

The next moment however a large sword suddenly came at him from below aimed at where he was standing, narrowly rolling out of the way before Konayuki's massive sword came down onto the railing and cutting halfway through it.

The next moment a large figure leapt onto the railing along with him, sword in hand and poised to attack again. The man holding the sword was tall and noticeably muscular with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and nearly nonexistent eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face, and had his hitae-ate on his head sideways. He was bare-chested with only a belt going around his neck from his waistline, was wearing baggy pants with a stiped pattern typical of Kiri-nin, and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows with matching leg-warmsers, and bandages loosely tied around his neck like a scarf.

The pale-skinned man then raised his sword and swung it at the pale-skinned boy, who just narrowly flipped backwards on the railing before running for his life from the sword-wielding giant.

As Sai continued to run for his life from the massive sword, some of the ninja in the crowd thought that Zabuza had infiltrated the exams, but then realized that since Zabuza had been reported dead for over a month, that Konayuki must've used the Henge no Jutsu to transform into him, hence why there was a Konoha hitae-ate on his head sideways instead of a Kiri headband. For what reason they didn't know, though it _was _incredibly terrifying, and the form _did _give greater reach.

The next moment, another Zabuza with the same sword vaulted over onto the railing before running at Sai as well, surrounding him from both flanks. Now, it went without saying that a fighter couldn't just hop out of the ring onto the other side of the railing to avoid the attacks, and people getting onto the railing was so rare in the first place for practical reasons, that there was never a rule made against it.

Seeing as how the two "Zabuza" were coming at him from both sides, and noticing that the mist was about to clear up, he took a leap of faith back into the arena. However, when he did so, not only did the two "Zabuza" from above follow him, but another half-dozen joined the chase as well.

_Strange, by their formation, it's almost like they're herding me toward… _Sai mused as the mist began to clear rapidly, his opponent being revealed in front of him with the Kubikiribocho stabbed into the ground behind her out of arm's reach.

The next moment, in what Sai could've only guessed was a genjutsu, a black and white-outlined version of Konayuki with the kanji for **Uchi Naru Konayuki **on its forehead appeared behind her. The next moment the two of them clenched their fists before Konayuki sent her right foot forward into a kick.

"Shannaro!" Konayuki growled with a completely pissed off face at the moment her foot connected to the spot between Sai's legs, which he'd left unguarded in the chase. The next moment-

" . . . " was all that was spoken befor-

"YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" Sai cried as he was sent into the distance off of Konayuki's foot, a small light like a star appearing in the distance at the moment he left everyone's sight.

As the black-and-white boy flew off into the distance, an awkward silence permeated the air as everyone tried to digest what had just happened. After a minute of tapping her foot, Konayuki turned to the referee and coughed loudly to get his attention. She was a patient girl, sure, but only when the situation called for it.

"Uhhh…" Genma _uhhhed _intelligently. "Seeing as how Sai has… left the ring… the winner by default is Konayuki!"

"Woohoo! I won!" the silverette cheered happily despite the total 180 she'd taken earlier, the crowd joining soon after once they had gotten the dumbstruck expressions off their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile all across the arena, the match had mixed results among the audience.

Whatever Kiri-nin were there began panicking at the prospect of someone else being capable of wielding the Kubikiribocho close to Zabuza's level now in Konoha. It also didn't help that she used his signature technique, or that she had shown near jounin-level proficiency with her Suiton jutsu.

The Rookie 12 on the other hand were totally shocked by what they'd seen. Sure, they thought she was a bit weird when she threatened to beat Sakura over the head with Iruka's desk, and that itself should've been an indicator, but for her to be so fierce in combat, well, Kiba was having second thoughts on trying to make Konayuki his "mate", since after seeing all this, she could probably rip his nuts off with her bare hands –_or gloved hands_- just as easily as she had swung the massive sword around.

Naruto and Washi were glad that Konayuki got out of the match without any serious injuries, if none at all, and were both looking forward to working with her in the future, if not a little more than usual. Washi on another note knew almost immediately that in a spar, that without being able to use moves that could cripple her, or vice versa, she could easily take him down. Of course, he wasn't a sexist, but raising his siblings from the age of 12 caused him to develop a bit of a protective streak of those around him.

Meanwhile in the betting circles, Anko was laughing like a crazy person –_or at least someone "crazier" than Anko_- as she practically rolled around in all the money she'd won, since all three of her genin had won their matches. Betting pools couldn't be made for if they'd all make chunin since even the most skilled genin could be denied and it would be a fool's bet, though while Anko relished the money she'd won, he himself was sealing the stacks of money he himself had won onto a storage scroll. It still appalled Ibiki as to how many people were willing to bet _against _Naruto because of old grudges, but at the least, he and Anko had made money off of it; He'd be sure to give them a cut from each of their winnings at a later date.

At the same time, while every guy in the arena paled and held their nuts defensively, a bandaged man with his right eye and arm covered could only pale, but couldn't do the latter because he only had one good hand, and would look ridiculous if he broke his stoic facade.

_Years of ROOT training… wasted… _he paled, allowing a shudder to go up his spine in what felt like years since the last time as Sai disappeared into the distance. _Oh well. I'm sure Sai will pull himself together. If it were Tsunade on the other hand, I might have to send out a search party for him._

With that on everyone's minds, the next match, the much-anticipated match between Gaara Sabaku, the son of the Yondaime Kazekage, and Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of the "prestegious" Uchiha Clan, would be starting very soon.

Shino's match on a sparate note would be against Konayuki, and the winner of that match against the winner of the match Sasuke was in, leaving Naruto to fight Temari in the next match. If things continued playing out as they were, a very interesting bracket of matches would soon unfold.

* * *

**Thought I'd make Konayuki's match against Sai a little more fast-paced than Shikamaru's. Also, points to anyone who can find the little cameo that appeared in this chapter.  
****Also, as for the translations for Konayuki's Hissatsu attacks, I know a little about Japanese syllables translated into English, so if any of the ones I've invented are wrong despite that, please let me know and I'll fix it.**

* * *

**Translations:  
Hissatsu: Kubikiri Bumeran = Sure Kill: Decapitating Carving Boomerang  
Hissatsu: Kubikiri Kanazuchi = Sure Kill: Decapitating Carving Hammer  
Kiri Shunshin = Mist Body Flicker Tecnhique  
Suiton: Teppodama = Water Release: Gunshot  
Suiton: Suijinheki = Water Release: Water Encampment Wall  
Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu = Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique  
Uchi Naru Konayuki = Inner Konayuki  
"Shannaro!" = "Hell yeah!" (in this context, but can also mean "Hell no!", or "Damn it!")**

**Ninpou: Choju Giga = Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitation Picture  
Choju Giga: Gosumiryu = Super Beast Imitation Picture: Grand Ink Dragon  
Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu = Ink Clone Technique**


	27. 5th Match: Sasuke vs Gaara

Since Sai had already been… _escorted_, out of the arena via Konayuki Air, the only one that had to leave the ring before the next match began was said Itezora. Once that was settled, things began to heat up across the arena as the last Uchiha had yet to show up in the ring.

After Gaara appeared in the ring via suna shunshin, his sea foam-colored eyes turned to the proctor before he asked. "Proctor. What will happen if Sasuke does not show up?"

"Well… In the event that he does not show up within the next sixty seconds, he will be disqualified and you will win by default," Genma began. "In that case, based on the new lineup, the next matches will be Naruto Uzumaki against Shikamaru Nara, and then Konayuki Itezora will fight the winner of the next match between you and Shino Aburame. From that point it'd continue on like a regular tournament."

_Uchiha… You had better not disappoint me… _Gaara thought to himself with crossed arms, Baki hoping that when Gaara said he was going _"to prove his existance", _that he did not actually _kill _Sasuke.

A few seconds later, right as the 60 second mark was almost reached, a large cyclone of leaves appeared in the center of the arena, whipping them around as two figures were revealed, and at that point the crowd began to cheer.

The first figure was revealed to be none other than Kakashi Hatake, whereas Sasuke, now wore a black one-pieced version of his old outfit, numerous arm-belts on his left arm and similar bands around both legs, his hair having grown out in the past month.

"So… Are we late?" Kakashi asked rubbing the back of his head, despite the effort it must've taken to make that entrance.

"No. In fact, you're right on time," Genma said pocketing his watch. "But still, if you were late, then you would've been disqualified, no questions asked. You were lucky your match was at the end of the first lineup."

Sasuke could only grunt as he clenched and unclenched his fists. As he blew some of the bangs out of his face, the fangirls in the audience began to cheer loudly. As this was happening, Sasuke and Gaara continued to stare one another down, remembering their albeit brief encounter before their match.

"Well then, seeing as how we're on time, I'll just go up to my booth," Kakashi said lazily as he walked away a few paces before disappearing via shunshin.

"Alright, the last match of the first round between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku… Hajime!" Genma announced as he leapt back, the crowd roaring in applause at this long-awaited match.

* * *

At the same time up in the stands, Lee and Gai had just appeared, and it was made known to them that Naruto had defeated Neji, and that Sasuke was going to be able to face Gaara in the last match of the first round.

Lee, now using a crutch with his hand, could only watch on as how all the people he wanted to fight, were now out of his reach.

_Sasuke… he gets to face Sabaku no Gaara, the one I couldn't beat… And Naruto, he defeated Neji, the one I always _dreamed _of beating… Why does it… Why does it hurt so much, _he asked himself as his bandaged hand gripped the railing, his hand dripping blood as tears started to come from the corners of his eyes.

"It's alright for you to cry Lee. Even the strongest men have to do so sometimes," a calm voice said as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Washi-san," Lee greeted, while everyone else was freaking out as to how he appeared so suddenly. "I, I wasn't crying," he said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "I just got something in my eye is all."

"Oh, my mistake," Washi said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Gai-san. How is Lee doing?"

" . . . He's going to be just fine," he said with a smile, though the hesitation in his voice revealed otherwise.

"Well then, seeing as how you're here," he said pulling out two slips of paper. "Here you go. Two front row seats. Seeing as how I won't be needing them, I figured you two would want a seat by the front," he said motioning to the two empty seats besides Sakura.

"My, how considerate of you," Gai said accepting his ticket. "Still, this must've cost quite a lot. Are you sure you don't want to use these yourself?"

"Nah, I can watch just fine from the booth," the brunette said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, it didn't cost me that much. I just pulled a few strings,"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Washi-san," Lee said with a bow as he accepted his ticket.

"It's no problem," the boy replied. "Just focus on getting better alright. Out of everyone in the Third Exam Prelims, you're one of the ones I wanted to fight the most," he said with a smile.

"Do not worry. Once I get better, the two of us can spar," Lee said as he clenched his fist, the previous sadness in his eyes now replaced with determination.

"Glad to hear it," he said as he hopped onto the top of the arena walls. "See ya," he said as he leapt off and took flight, landing in the competitor's booth after a short flight.

" . . . Uh, did we miss something?" Lee asked.

Ino, Choji, and Sakura could only sigh deeply. Things were just getting too weird for all of them.

* * *

At the beginning of the match, the cork on the top of Gaara's gourd flew into the air as a bit of sand lashed out at Sasuke, who quickly dodged as he remembered what Kakashi had told him about his opponent's sand. As this was happening, Gaara suddenly grabbed his temples as though he were in pain before speaking out.

"Don't… get so angry… Mother…" he spoke, his eyes widened like that of a madman. "I'll feed you some tasty blood soon," he said as more of his sand poured out of his gourd before forming a thick ring of sand around him. "Come Sasuke Uchiha… Remind me of what it is like to exist."

Sasuke didn't even justify that with a response, but instead threw a trio of shuriken at him, only for a wall of sand to block them. The next moment, the wall of sand transformed into a sand-textured copy of Gaara before its belly suddenly sent a wave of sand toward the last Uchiha. Sasuke quickly leapt over it, but the sand clone suddenly threw the kunai back at Sasuke, only to be deflected by another three.

The next moment when Sasuke landed on the ground, he spun around into a kick and destroyed the sand clone's arm before flipping with his hands across the ground, backhanding the clone in the neck. However, instead of decapitating the clone, the sand began to close around his wrist, an insane look on both their faces. The Uchiha quickly delivered a palm strike with his free hand, causing the clone's head to burst before freeing himself.

Once freed, he ran withint Gaara's guard and sent a punch out at him, only for a wall of sand to rise in front of him. However, the last Uchiha smirked, before disappearing in a blur. When Gaara turned around, Sasuke had appeared right behind him.

_Fast… just like… him… _he said as the visage of Lee appeared behind Sasuke in the same pose. The next moment he was struck across the face and sent rolling.

"So, that's your armor of sand huh?" Sasuke asked, seeing the pieces of sand break off of Gaara's face, only to replace itself back into place a moment later. "Well then, come on," he said assuming the same stance that Lee had.

The next moment another wall of sand lashed out at Sasuke, only for him to appear behind Gaara once more. As the sand rushed out to meet him, Sasuke ran around it before getting in front of Gaara oncemore, delivering a kick to his chest and cracking more of his armor before he was sent back.

"What's wrong? Is that it?" Sasuke asked smugly as his opponent was lifted off the ground by a cloud of sand. _That armor… I'll rip it off! _he told himself with a smirk as he began running circles around his opponent. Just as Lee had during the Third Exam Prelims.

As the sand began to form a ring around Gaara, Sasuke quickly ran under it before delivering a backwards kick to his chin, then grabbed the sash that held his gourd in place before delivering a knee strike to his gut. The next moment Sasuke leapt back as more of the sand armor broke. As he panted heavily, it soon became aware to those that were at the Third Prelims, that Sasuke was using _Lee's _taijutsu. However, though Sasuke wasn't there, it became apparent that Kakashi had probably copied Lee's techniques, then re-taught them to Sasuke. However, by the way the avenger's chest was heaving up and down, it became obvious that while he possessed Lee's speed, he did not possess the same stamina that he did.

As these thoughts were going through everyone's head, and Sasuke was catching his breath, Gaara formed a tiger sign with only his index fingers, all of his sand suddenly rising up around him and forming a thick cocoon of sand all around him, protecting him from all sides.

As the sand began to completely close up, Sasuke ran up at him, intent on delivering another strike before it completely closed itself up. However, at the moment his fist connected with the now-completed cocoon, a large number of spikes suddenly lashed out at the last Uchiha, his hand bleeding from the strike.

Before the sand could try and grab him again, the last Uchiha backed away a fair distance, cuts across his body bleeding out as his mind raced.

_Using all of his sand to protect himself… Once packed tightly around itself… it forms an absolute defense… _he mused as his right hand trembled, the knuckles still bleeding from the density of the sand shield.

While this was going on, a small amount of sand, or at least compared to as much as he had, began forming a separate sphere outside the sand wall. Soon, an eye was created, and it appeared to be staring right at Sasuke.

As the third eye followed him, Sasuke lashed out with a kick from his right leg, only causing a few granules of sand to fly off before he was forced to leap back.

_As I thought, normal taijutsu is no good, _he mused as he backpedaled. He then noticed that because of the third eye floating around, that Gaara must've not been able to move. _While I don't know what's going on in there… or what he has planned… this will be perfect for me, since mine also, takes some time, _he said as he held his arms across his chest, his fists clenching before he suddenly backflipped across the arena before landing high on the wall. Once his feet stuck to the wall with chakra, he then ran through a series of handseals.

**Ox – Rabbit – Monkey – Dragon – Rat – Bird – Ox – Snake – Dog – Tiger – Monkey **

The next moment he grabbed his left wrist with his right hand, lightning forming as the sound of a thousand birds chirping rung out through the air. The next moment he ran down the wall and at Gaara, his attack tearing up the wall and ground as he made his way towards his opponent.

At the same time inside the sphere of sand, Gaara was cackling to himself like a madman, the thickness of the sand obscuring his crazed ranting from the world.

_Yeah… I'll rip off his head… Then crack it open so the brain come sout…_

_Huh? The head…_

_Then tons of blood will flow out… you can have all of it…_

_Kyahaha… I'm always a good boy…_

_Yeah, let's do it, mother…_

_I'll be watching._

**Chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi!**

**Splatch !**

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke cried out as His left hand burst through the wall of sand, the feeling of blood on His hand as he hit Gaara right through his defenses. "Heh… I've got you," he smirked, his Sharingan blazing.

"_**What is… this warms stuff… Mother… What did…" **_a warped voice began to babble from inside the sphere. _**"Ahh… UWAAAA! BLOOD… MY… MY BLOOD!" **_he suddenly cried out.

As this was happening, the wall of sand began to close around Sasuke's arm. In a last-ditch attempt to free himself, he quickly charged up more raiton chakra before releasing another attack.

"RAAA!"

"_**GYAAAAAA!"**_

As the last Uchiha began to retrieve his captured limb, what looked like… an arm, was just barely holding onto him, the unmistakable hue of crimson leaving Sasuke's palm as he retreated, though the blood on his hand was not his own.

At the moment Sasuke was able to retreat, albeit a few seconds later, what looked like a sand-born arm with black claws hung limply from the side of the sphere, twitching slightly almost as though it were … from the hole he had made, Sasuke peered into the darkness.

What awaited him terrified him, but he was saved from the fear running through his heart as what he saw disappeared, the sphere of sand slowly collapsing, revealing his opponent with a bleeding shoulder, his body twitching as he held the wound.

The next moment, a flurry of white feathers began to drop into the arena from the skies, and everyone in the arena began to fall asleep where they stood.

**To be continued…**


	28. Crumbling Leaf: Invading Forces

As the white feathers fell from the sky, the civilians in the stands slowly began to fall asleep until they were all out. Those who were shinobi that were able to dispel genjutsu did so, then quickly woke up those next to them. The next moment all hell broke loose as Suna-nin and Oto-nin began leaping into the arena, their weapons drawn in an attempt to kill off the Konoha-nin while they were caught off guard.

Up in the kage booth, Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage dragged Sarutobi to the roof of the building, his two guards being cut in half by Konoha's ANBU, only to be revealed as four oto-nin under a combined henge. Moments later they erected a large purple-colored cube-shaped barrier over themselves, sealing Sarutobi in.

At the same time in the forests to the east, a massive brown-scaled three-headed serpent with tomoe across its body wearing black scarves at the base of its head was suddenly summoned. It then tore through the east wall, letting even more ninja pour in as the massive snake began to flatten the village.

As fights began breaking out across Konoha, jutsu being thrown and bodies dropping to the ground, only one thing was certain in it all.

The attack on Konoha had begun.

* * *

As the feathers began descending to the crowd, Washi, Naruto, and Konayuki gradually began falling asleep.

"Kai!" Konayuki quickly intoned as she dispelled the technique, just as Usagi had taught her to. Naruto and Washi on the other hand had no idea how to dispel genjutsu, and were down within seconds, despite the effort they put to stay awake. "Don't worry you two. Backup's on the way," she said placing her hands on both their backs. "Kai!" she intoned as she sent a pulse of chakra through their systems, disrupting the genjutsu and waking the mup.

"Damn, should've learned to dispel genjutsu last month," Naruto grunted.

"Same here, but there's always NEXT time!" Washi said throwing a kunai into an oto-nin's eye as he came up from behind them, then kicked him into the wall driving it all the way through his head and unintentionally pinning the now-dead man to the wall. "I'm guessing _this _is why Anko-sensei couldn't train us last month."

"I knew something was up, but now it all makes sense," Naruto said as he walked over to Shikamaru, who he found was only sleeping. "WAKE UP LAZY BONES!" he said as he pulled out a storage scroll and unsealed a bucket filled with steaming hot spring water, dumping it on the Nara heir and causing him to jump to his feet.

"YOW! What was that for?" Shikamaru cried as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and the steaming hot water from his clothes.

"We're in the middle of being invaded and you've found the time to _nap_!" Naruto cried. "I'd think taking a nap would be the _least _of your concerns, even for you!"

"Maaaaan. All of this is such a hassle," Shikamaru groaned as he wrapped an exploding note around a kunai before chucking it into the chest of an Oto-nin heading for them. The next moment the note blew up, taking him and another oto-nin with him.

"You can nap later! Right now we need to get out of here and to a more defensible position, otherwise we'll be surrounded," Washi said as he adjusted his hat on his head. As his eyes landed on the downed Gaara in the arena, Temari and who appeared to be their sensei grouped around Gaara as Genma stood over Sasuke.

After words were exchanged between them, most of them heated and in relation to Gaara's present condition, the fan-user quickly threw Gaara's arm over her shoulder, taking him out of the arena and to the west forests.

_I knew something was up, _Washi told himself as he led the others down the hallway and into the stands. _I just hope Hagetaka and Dachou are doing their jobs, _he said as he looked to the booth that Togame and Shichika were in.

* * *

"Father, is this an invasion?" Hanabi asked nervously as fighting broke out all around them. Due to her rigorous training, she had learned to dispel genjutsu without the aid of her Byakugan from an early age, the other clan members dispelling it on their own.

"I am afraid it is," the Hyuuga matriarch sighed, sending an oto-nin flying with a juken strike. "Hanabi look out!" Hiashi called out as a kumo-nin was about to grab her from behind.

"Shukuken!" Hinata cried out as she shunshined between her sister and the would-be kidnapper, slamming the heel of her palm into his chest and dropping him where he stood. "Hanabi-chan, are you alright?"

"H-Hai," Hanabi responded, surprised that Hinata had come to save her.

"That's good to hear," Hinata said with a smile. "Father. Let me escort Hanabi to the shelters. Konoha needs you here more."

" . . . " _Hinata… You have changed greatly... _Hiashi mused to himself. Before him wasn't the same weak Hinata that had been rejected by the clan before, but a more confident iteration of herself. _Has Naruto really changed her that much? _he asked himself. _If someone like him can have faith in Hinata, then so should I. _"Just promise me you'll be careful," he instructed.

"I will," Hinata said with a nod, tying her hitae-ate around her forehead before snapping her eyes open, Byakugan now activated. "Come on Hanabi-chan, let's go," she said grabbing her sister's wrist and leading her to the bunkers that she had learned about in school.

"H-Hai!" Hanabi said, soon falling into step behind her sister.

_Hinata… You're so much like your mother, _Hiashi thought, shaking his head of those memories before leaping at a group of suna-nin that were running at him.

* * *

At the same time in the council member's spectator box, three suna-nin rushed at the white-haired strategian, who shrieked in terror before the dark-haired kyotouryuu patriarch appeared before her.

"Shichika Hachiretsu... Revamp..." he intoned as his opponents approached. Moments later, the three encroaching ninja were knocked backwards, dead before they even hit the ground, doing so with loud crunching noise just barely heard over the battles raging across the arena.

"Shichika! What's going on?" Togame asked as she looked up from behind the seat she was hiding behind.

"I was briefed on this earlier this month," Shichika said as his eyes darted around the arena, senses fanned out for any threats. "It appears as though Konoha is being invaded."

"Then what do we do?" she asked.

"Dachou, Hagetaka," Shichika stated getting the two brunette's attention, who he'd asked to be Togame's escort earlier that day should something like that happen. "You two escort Togame to the shelters. I'll created a distraction in the arena to give you a little more leeway. Togame, keep your head low, and your mouth shut. I don't want you getting hurt out there, okay?"

Togame nodded curtly. "Just promise me you won't get hurt out there, alright?"

"I won't. You don't have to worry about me," Shichika said as he tightened his headband and got ready to jump into the fray. "You have your instructions. We'll meet back up at the house once this is all over."

With their instructions given and a "Hai" in response, the two brunettes nodded in response as they headed off as Shichika leapt into the arena, sneaking a blue-colored pill into their mouthes as they guided the strategian out of the arena, using as much cover and as many dark corners as they could afford.

* * *

When Naruto, Konayuki, Washi, and Shikamaru got back up to the stands, they were greeted surprisingly enough, by Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto, I know we haven't been on the best of terms in the past, and that I might've been a bitch to you for no reason, but I really need your help!" she pleaded as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Hold on! What is it that you need?" the blond asked back as he grabbed her shoulders, so taken aback by the girl's change in attitude that he forgot about the approaching danger..

"Naruto! Ground!" Washi ordered leaving no room for arguments, Naruto taking Sakura in his arms and going to the ground a moment later. When they were down, Washi caught an oncoming kunai with his own, then threw both at an oncoming oto-nin. "Hurry up and tell us what you need! We don't have the liberty of standing around and shooting the breeze all day! There's a _war _going on!"

"Ah, right," Sakura said as Naruto helped her up. "Listen, Sasuke ran off after Gaara and Temari. We need to chase after him, join up with him, and get him to a safe location."

"Why? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain as we go, okay?" Sakura asked. "Sai's who-knows-where, and Kakashi said you'd be able to help. Please, I'm desperate," she pleaded. It seemed that the past month along with the Chunin Exams had tightened her shot group a bit.

"Hmmmm… Shikamaru, come with me," Naruto instructed. "Konayuki, make us a door. Washi, despite how morbid this sounds, I need you to kill as many of these guys off as you can," he said handing out the orders. "Sakura, how are we going to find him?"

His response was the pinkette pointing to a dark brown pug wearing a hitae-ate on the top of his head along with a little vest.

"Kakashi-sensei summoned one of his ninken, Pakkun," Sakura answered. "I saw where they went out, but we need to hurry."

"Well, seeing as how there isn't a door…" Konayuki said as another oto-nin ran at her. "We'll make our OWN!" she shouted as she parried his attack and let out a devastatingly-strong punch, sending him into the wall and leaving spider web cracks, then finishing up her swing and sending her opponent, and the wall, outwards. "Get going. Washi-kun and I will handle things here."

"Washi! Make sure Konayuki stays alive! That takes priority above all else!" Naruto ordered as he was about to leap out of the hole.

"Hey," Washi said as an oto-nin came at him with a kunai drawn, only to be parried and receive a kunai to the back of the skull in return. "I'd do that even if you didn't tell me to."

As the blond and pinkette left, the lazy genius could only grumble a, "Why me?" before leaping out of the hole.

Naruto could only nod in return before heading out the hole. Whether he liked it or not, he figured that if he rescued Sasuke and prevented him from getting killed, or at least completely maimed, that he'd earn some points with the Civilian Council later on.

* * *

At the same time on the east side of the village, a massive three-headed serpent was slowly tearing through Konoha, leveling everything in its path despite everyone's best efforts to stop it.

"Damn, this thing just won't quit," Ibiki cursed as the snake killed another two jounin. "Pull back and regroup!" he shouted into his comm.

"_Sir! We have a situation!" _a voice said over the comm.

"What is it now?" Ibiki barked.

"_We've got two figures heading towards the snake despite the order to retreat. The two have been identified as Tokubetsu Jounin, Shichika Yasuri, and civilian, Nanami Yasuri."_

"What? Get them out of there!" Ibiki shouted back into the comm. "There's no way the two of them can fight that thing without backup."

"_Too late! The hydra is already right on top of them!"_

"Shit!" Ibiki cursed as the two ran towards the massive summon, Shichika using an exploding kunai to draw its attention to himself. _Even with over a dozen Katon jutsu and two dozen exploding kunai, nothing even made a scratch on that thing, and I have a feeling that things are going to continue getting worse from here._

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Translations:  
Shukuken = Palm Heel Strike**


	29. Crumbling Leaf: Attacks on All Fronts

The group of three, four if you include Pakkun, left the village in about ten minutes, then headed for the west forests. As they leapt through the trees, Sakura brought them up to speed on everything she knew. Even what Kakashi had been able to tell her about the curse mark after she pestered him enough about it.

"So that's what's been going on," Naruto said as he followed the pinkette and her dog. "To think something like that even existed."

"Man, Sasuke's always getting us into some deep shit," Shikamaru groaned. "Why was I even brought onto this anyway? It's a shitting chore!"

"It can't be helped! It was Kakashi-sensei's orders after all!" Sakura said back.

"Come on, I got his scent," Pakkun said as he veered off to the right. A few minutes later though, he turned to where they'd been, his eyes narrowing a bit. "Guys! Pick up the pace a little!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"From behind, two squads with eight, no… one more, nine men are chasing us," he said looking back.

"Already! Man, you've gotta be kidding!" Shikamaru groaned.

"Don't look as if they've got a fix on our true position yet, but they're closing in on us quickly while on the lookout for any surprise attacks," the dog said as he ran off.

"Shit! They're probably all beyond chunin level," Shikamaru groaned. "If they catch up to us, we'll be annihilated!"

"Then should we ambush them?" Naruto asked. "If we get the jump on them, we'd have the advantage. Even if they outnumber us two to one, provide Pakkun can fight, all we really have to do is get the jump on them and pluck a few weeds."

"It's no use. They're subordinates of Orochimaru, a former Konoha shinobi…" the dog grumbled. "Knowing him, Sasuke's actions are all going according to his own plans."

"Geez… I thought we might be able to pull it off, but I guess we've got no choice," the lazy genius grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "From that look on your face, I'm guessing it's next to suicidal."

"Alright listen, an ambush is a basic tactic that's very favorable to the user, but there are two necessary conditions that have to be met," Shikamaru explained holding up two fingers. "The first is that those fleeing must move without making noise and discover the enemy first. Second is to locate and quickly conceal themselves in a place and position where you can take them off guard and ensure you cause maximum damage. Only when both of these conditions are met without a doubt, will the ambush become effective," he said finishing his explanation "The first isn't so hard because of Pakkun's nose, and even with the second condition, it may seem at first glance that we would be able to secure the best position to surprise them since this is our home, and we're quite familiar with the geography, however… This plan wouldn't work against the subordinates of a shinobi who used to be from Konoha. Because they're all probably ninja who have mastered the art of hunting, they'll have been taught the geography of this land and have most likely practiced mock combat for this battle. Even with that, the ambush would still be advantageous to us, but there are still too many undecided factors involved," he continued. "To begin with, the enemy's a ninja squad that's been organized specifically for this plan, whereas all we have are…" he said with a sigh. "A dog, a kunoichi with no special ability, a guy who hasn't even been in Konoha's walls for six years prior to graduating from the ninja academy, and the laziest genin in our graduating class, i.e. me."

"So then the odds are stacked against us," Naruto grunted. Sure he was strong and had been training in Kyotouryuu for five and a half years, give or take a few months, but before he'd fought bandits and mercenaries. These were real ninja chasing after them.

"Battle tactics: How to come up with the best plan after fully grasping the combat ability available to you in a given situation," Shikamaru began again. "Even so, after that analysis, there's only one path left open to us."

"Only one path?" Sakura said worriedly. _I don't like the sound of that._

"We need to create a diversion that looks as if we're going to ambush them," Shikamaru said plainly. "One of us will have to remain behind and… delay them by faking an ambush on their own."

"In other words… a decoy?" Sakura gasped, knowing the likely outcome for whoever was involved.

"That's right…" he began. "If they're stalled, they won't be able to locate the remaining three, and they in turn will be able to lose the trackers. As for the one who says behind… they'll most likely die."

" . . . " was Sakura's response.

"Why play the decoy card?" Naruto asked. "All we have to do is ambush them together, pluck a few weeds, and get going on our merry way once they're all dead."

"Even if we _were _skilled enough to take them down, based on the way you talk it's obvious that you've killed before, but _we _haven't," the genius sighed. "Besides, going with that plan would take too much time. Sasuke might get too far ahead for us to reach him in time."

"So… Who's going to do it?" Naruto asked, not liking that the Nara's statemengs were logic alone. "Pakkun's necessary for the chase because his nose, so the only ones who can do it are-"

"I'll do it," Shikamaru grumbled before Naruo could finish his sentence. "When you stop to think about it, the only guy that can fulfill the job of the decoy in this group successfully and will be the most likely to survive… is myself."

"But why you?" Sakura asked.

"_*Sigh* _Because the kagemane no jutsu was _originally_ used as a delaying tactic," Shikamaru grumbled. "Besides, I've picked up a few things during the past month. I won't go down without a fight," he said with a smirk. "So… get going. You don't have to worry about me."

"Shikamaru," Naruto said as he tossed Shikamaru one of his tool pouches. "Take it. It contains every kind of pill you'll ever need, along with a few kunai and an arsenal of shuriken. It's better to have it with you and not need it then not have it and really want it."

"Heh, thanks. Every little bit helps," Shikamaru smirked, taking a chakra pill from the tool pouch before swallowing it. "Now get going. I can't distract them if you're still here when they show up."

"Just don't die," Naruto said as Sakura and Pakkun ran off. "You're just the kind of person that Togame would get along with."

"Heh… I'll be sure to remember that," Shikamaru said as he ran off, grabbing a branch from one of the trees and breaking it down.

* * *

Back with the two Yasuri ran towards the snake as fast as their legs could carry them, leaping over dead bodies and around debris along the way as they began to flank the snake.

"So once we get rid of this big snake, then things will fall into Konoha's favor?" Shichika asked.

"That's correct, but first we actually have to _kill _the snake. Gutting it a little won't cut it," Nanami stated curtly, smirking at the humorous, if not morbid, pun she'd just made. "Once we take care of this snake, I'm going to change to civilian garb and get to the shelters. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep fighting," she said before coughing a bit into her sleeve, nearly tripping up mid-flight.

"Do you want me to escort you there?" Shichika asked in concern for his sister.

"No. I'll be fine. You just get back to the arena once this has been settled. That seems to be one of the focal points of the invasion," she said back. "Besides, I can still eliminate a good deal on the way there."

Shichika nodded as he withdrew a kunai and wrapped an exploding note around the handle. "Oi! Giant snake! Try chewing on this!" he said as he threw it to the best of his ability, the weapon striking its neck and causing an explosion, though making no real damage aside from charring the bandanna beneath its head and garnering its attention.

The next moment the giant snake hissed as its three heads came bearing down on them, clearly angered by their attack on it as they tore through several buildings.

"It's coming Shichika," Nanami stated as two of the three heads rushed at them with the third behind. "You know the plan!"

A moment later the hydra's side heads lashed out at the two, only for them to each toss a deck of paper bombs over its head before using kawimiri. When the snakes clamped down onto the substituted paper bombs, the two suddenly shrieked in pain s the explosives went off, the two Yasuri siblings running down the length of their necks as the beasts rose up, still half-blind in pain.

The next moment Shichika and Nanami leapt at the snake with their backs facing it before suddenly flipping around in mid-air when they came right next to the sides of its head.

"Kyotouryuu Taichi Oughi: Ryuuryoku Kakkao Rendan!" the two shouted as they brought their fists forward into the snake's temples, releasing two blue-colored shockwaves upon impact.

Though it seemed to have no effect for a few seconds after the two landed, portions of its head suddenly began to bubble and bulge as though the entire thing were being cooked from the inside. The next moment it ceased to move before its head suddenly exploded, blood, bone, and flesh flying all over the place as the energy shockwave from before was finally released.

"Do not underestimate the power of the Yasuri household," the two said before landing on a pair of buildings, completely composed as the body fell behind them moments later.

At the same time, all the Konoha, Suna, and Oto-nin could only gawk as the massive beast was suddenly killed by the two of them, when Konoha's forces had been trying to stop it for the past half hour.

In the brief instant that everyone was gawking, the ANBU and a few Konoha-nin managed to get a few hits in on the enemy forces before the fighting began on all fronts once more.

As the middle section of the hydra fell to the ground, the other two heads suddenly shook out of their pain, noticing that their ally was dead before turning to the two Yasuri who had killed it.

"Nee-chan. They're still moving," Shichika stated as the two snakes hissed incredibly loudly at them.

"This world certainly _has_ some very strange creatures, what with the snakes with three heads on one body," Nanami stated as she backed off to get some distance. "You sure you don't want me to handle things here, so that you can get back to the arena?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Don't worry about me Nee-chan. Since coming to Konoha, I've only been getting stronger!" Shichika replied as he began flashing through handsigns, dodging a sloppy lunge from the remaining head coming for him before sucking in as much air as his frame could take.

**Ram – Horse – Snake – Dragon – Rat – Ox – Tiger – Ram – Horse – Snake – Dragon – Rat – Ox – Tiger **

"Katon: Dai Karyu Endan!" Shichika roared as he suddenly unleashed his built up chakra with his hands held in the tiger sign. When his head was thrown forward, six white hot dragons made of flame shot from his mouth before attacking the hydra's head and body from six angles.

**FWHOOOOOOM**

"**SKREEEEEEEEE!"**

The next moment the snake let out a massive shriek as it was literally cooked alive by the white-hot flames, its flesh drying up until only the husk fell to the ground.

When the remaining snake saw the second of its brethren fall, it hissed loudly before turning to Nanami, who was the closest, blind with rage instead of pain as it lunged at her.

Meanwhile, at the same time the right head went down in a blazing pyre, Nanami began flashing through handsigns as the remaining head came at her.

**Ox – Rabbit – Monkey **

Upon completing the handsigns, she held her left wrist with her right hand, but instead of being face down, her palm was face up. What more, yellow lightning formed in her hand instead of blue. The next moment her fingernails lengthened considerably from their cuticles before the power of her Raikiri was suddenly transferred to them, giving her five menacing-looking lightning blades at her disposal.

"Yasuri Ninpou: Raikiri to Tsume Awase Hybrid Combo!" the green katana roared as she launched herself through the air toward the remaining snake head, her hand moving in a slashing motion before she landed on the roof opposite to where she first stood.

Like with the first head slain, nothing happened, but then five hair-thin cuts appeared on the top half of its head before it suddenly split open, lightning crackling from the wounds before it too fell with its brothers, its body spasming before it finally died.

At the sight of such high-level techniques being performed, which they assumed the first one was, while the other two they hadn't even heard of, shinobi on all sides could only gawk at the sight of the corpse lying across a few blocks of Konoha, each head killed in its own way.

While the Suna and Oto-nin gawked at this sight once more, some not learning their lesson the first time, the Konoha-nin pushed the invading forces back, each shinobi killing one or two each before the fighting continued on both sides.

Within that few minutes alone that the Yasuri siblings stormed the field, at least three Suna and/or Oto-nin had died from each Konoha-nin present. For some reason spectacular feats never before seen were enough to occupy _anyone's _attention on a battlefield.

* * *

Back in the Chunin Exam Arena, as battles broke out all across the stands and field, another two ninja had their throats slashed while another three were cleaved at the waist.

"Damn! There's just no end to these guys!" Washi cursed as he stumbled backwards, a suna-nin having gotten a lucky shot at him before he died to a kunai to the throat.

"You're right. Things are starting to look bad Washi-kun!" Konayuki said as she stumbled backwards as well, landing against Washi while he leaned against her for support.

"I can certainly see you're having fun with your sword," the teen muttered, trying to catch his breath as the fighting continued around them, throwing a kunai through the air into the back of a Suna-nin's head before grabbing a kunai off a civilian's corpse at his side, uttering a silent "_sorry ma'am",_ before slashing across the eyes of an Oto-nin that tried to rush him. "Switch!"

The next Washi rolled around Konayuki's right side as she turned around, quickly raising her sword before slashing it through him, only or it to get jammed at the base of the spine. "Ooooogh. I hate when that happens," she blanched as she jerked her sword free, the brains and guts spilling out of the Oto-nin she'd just killed causing her to pale a bit and tremble slightly.

" . . . I'm sorry you have to see this, Konayuki-chan," Washi lamented, knowing that while she was in fact a ninja, Konayuki wasn't, and probably never would, get as used to killing as most ninja. Or at least not the maiming and disemboweling part. "How about you loan me that sword, and you can just bludgeon them with your bo staff? That way you don't have to slash them into pieces like this."

"Can you really use this?" Konayuki asked as she passed him the handle, taking out her bo staff with her other hand once the weapon was passed over.

"Only one way to find out," Washi said as he gripped the sword as tightly as he could, despite the blood stains on it. _Maniwa Ninpou: Ashigaru! _The next moment the weapon's weight was totally negated, the Maniwa-nin leaping forward and killing two Suna-nin that tried to rush him as though he were wielding nothing more than a toy.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun's doing right now?" Konayuki wondered as an oto-nin tried ambushing her from the wall, only for his head to be cleaved off by Washi.

"Probably fighting like the rest of us SHIT!" Washi cursed as a suna-nin used a futon-enhanced blade to carve a gash in the massive cleaver. "You son of a _bitch_!" he roared as he ran forward and slashed the ninja like ham. The next moment the suna-nin's blood began rising out of his body and into the sword, filling the gaps until it was good as new. "Uhhh… Did you just see that?"

"Uh huh…" Konayuki nodded. "How do you think it did that?"

"Don't know, but at least I won't be returning it to you damaged," Washi chuckled as he got ready to leap off. "Don't die on me. Promise?"

"Promise," Konayuki said as she began swinging the staff segments around, leaving Washi to fare against two suna-nin who saw him take down their ally. "But only if you do the same. And I want it in a pinkie promise," she said holding out her pinkie

"Don't worry. I swear I'll come back, and I never go back on my word," he said smiling fondly, despite what was happening around him, as he took her pinkie in his own and shook it. "That's my nindo. My ninja way."

Konayuki only nodded, steeling her resolve to fight with everything she had. She'd already lost her clan, and she certainly wasn't going to lose anyone else. "SHANNARO!" she roared out as she rushed at a kiri-nin attacking a Konoha-nin from behind and splattering his brains across a few of the spectators in the stands. "Sorry ma'am."

* * *

At around the same time, Dachou and Hagetaka were escorting Togame to the shelters that they had been told about earlier –Ibiki had left instructions for Washi, should things go sour like he thought they would-. Moving through the back streets, all they could do was hope no one would see them.

For specific reasons, they couldn't afford to get caught. Especially with how weak Togame was. Sure, she had the brains to trump an army, maybe two, but in terms of physical strength, she had the _absolute _bare _minimum _required for a human being to operate. After all, she _was _confident that she could lose a fight to a _rabbit, _and that didn't exactly inspire confidence.

_"Why are we taking all these backroads when a straightforward path would be much quicker?" _Togame asked, Hagetaka taking point, while Dachou covered the rear. _"Wouldn't getting to the shelter _faster _be better?"_

_"You need to understand, _speed_ doesn't translate well into _stealth_," _Hagetaka huffed, wondering just _how _the whitette had survived for so long. _"You can move fast, and you _may _not get noticed, but inversely, you move faster, you get _noticed _faster. Getting to a place faster may be great and good in theory, but in practice, there's no guarantee you won't get noticed. That's why slow and cautious stealth is preferable to a speedy escape."_

_"She _is _right you know. I mean, when our group ran into yours over the years, we moved away slowly once we found out you were around. We never just dropped what we were doing and left. It may've hinted who we _really _were, and sure, moving quickly could've gotten us away faster and out of notice, but there wasn't a guarantee we _wouldn't _be noticed," _Dachou explained.

_"I guess you're right," _Togame sighed.

During the time the group had been chatting, they'd been able to cut to the northwestern side of the village and take a hidden route up the Hokage Mountains, a few minutes later, after using as much cover and taking as many precautions as they could, the group arrived at a nondescript door in the side of the mountain. Into and underneath it was the tunnel system leading to the shelters used for an occupation on the village. It wasn't talked about frequently, or out in the open, but everyone knew about it. While the entrances were few and kept the number of escape routes low, it also prevented enemies from moving into the area en masse difficult, and was designed with many ambush points.

_"You go on in Togame-san. We'll catch up in a bit,"_ Hagetaka sighed as she rested against the side of a tree, keeping her voice down to avoid detection. For practical reasons, the entrance was hidden by the treeline, as opposed to out in the open.

_"Are you sure?"_ the strategian asked as she slipped into the door.

_"Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine,"_ Dachou sighed._ "We'll catch up to you in a minute."_

_" . . . Alright then,"_ Togame said as she snuck into the entrance for the bunkers.

_" . . . How do you think the others are doing?"_ Hagetaka asked.

_"I'd say they're doing fine,"_ the Maniwa-nin sighed._ "I'm pretty sure we've done all we can."_

_"You're right about that,"_ the Maniwa-kunoichi sighed. _"It's up to the others now."_

After a silent nod and exchange was made between them, the two of them disappeared in puffs of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Sasuke, as the now-transformed Gaara -the right side of his face, back, and his left arm transformed into that of the Shukaku- lunged at him with the intent of finishing him off, a voice rung out through the air and headed right for Gaara.

"Kyotouryuu: Rose!"

A half-second later, Naruto flew through the air and struck Gaara hard in the chest with a flying kick, knocking him off-course only to swing over a branch and glare at the blond. When the blond landed on the tree, he clutched his leg from the force of the attack. _What's this guy made of. Because it certainly isn't _sand_._

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun wake up!" Sakura pleaded as she shook her teammate.

When she did that, Naruto looked around to take note of everything that was going on. It was plain from the get-go that all hell had broken loose and that Sasuke would've most likely have died if he hadn't stepped in the way he did. There were several chunks missing from a few of the trees, branches broken and burnt, along with several sand-blasted sections of treeline as well.

It only took a few seconds to account the injured. Temari was slumped against a tree a fair distance away, though she only seemed to be injured from something prior to the fight. Sasuke on the other hand was pretty torn up, the curse mark spreading across his body from its place on his neck; Obviously, he drew power from it during his fight.

"Sasuke," Naruto stated. "That guy… That's Gaara isn't it?" he asked, wanting another person's opinion.

"Y…Yeah…" Sasuke grunted.

"Just for your information, I'm not a battle-type," the dog grunted.

"We can tell!" Naruto and Sakura shrieked at the dog.

"Guaahh!" Sasuke suddenly cried as he grabbed the side of his neck, the cursemark beginning to spread.

"_**Die Uchiha Sasuke!" **_the crazed Gaara suddenly cried as he rushed to the Uchiha, his transformed arm sending Naruto flying into a tree as he lunged straight for the downed Uchiha.

At the moment he was about to strike, Sakura suddenly took a kunai and placed herself over Sasuke, her resolve steeled, willing to fight even someone like Gaara. The next moment however, Gaara's left arm slammed Sakura into the side of a tree before he suddenly clutched his head in pain.

"Naruto… Sasuke…" the pinkette pleaded.

After shaking his head from the short trip, Naruto leapt at Gaara before picking up Sasuke and breaking off and placing him beside Pakkun.

As all this was going on around him, Gaara clutched his head in pain, remembering when Naruto had protected Hinata from Neji, Gai had stepped in front of Lee to save him from his attacks, then to Sakura protecting Sasuke, even while he was transformed. _**"U…ugh… Why…?"**_

* * *

At the same time around the arena, there were many sounds that could be heard through the air. Some of it was the clashing of metal, the other was the sound of fist meeting flesh. However there were quite a few that stood out.

One was the sound of Konayuki whooping as she swung her bo staff through the air, ninja being sent out of the stadium left and right as the sounds of their bones breaking met the air.

Another was… well… I can't really summarize it…

"Kya whahahahaha!" Washi cackled madly as he swung the Ashigaru-fied Kubikiribocho around as if it were a toy while adopting Koumori's insane look on his face. "Come and get me bitches! Kwahahahaha!"

The next moment however an entire platoon of oto-nin came at him with weapons drawn, intending to get at him, sacrifices be damned.

_Shit, maybe I spoke to soon, _Washi thought.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!" a voice suddenly called out.

The next moment a cluster of see-through cubes with spheres of energy in the center came down on top of the oto-nin, effectively trapping them as the spheres fell to the ground. The next moment the spheres inside detonated, filling the boxes with smoke before blood suddenly pounded down onto the walls.

"Eh?" Washi asked with his head tilted to the side, wondering what the hell just happened. The next moment an old man jumped down, tossing an energy cube over Washi's head and trapping a suna-nin in the same way before killing him. "Uh… Not that I don't appreciate the help, but who are you?"

"Heh. Show's what you know. I'm Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage," the old man said introducing himself.

Washi immediately noted that he was very short, hardly just coming above his waist, clearly in his golden years from how much he'd shrunk. Either that or he was just really short to begin with.

His facial features included a triangular beard and a moustache with angular corners. He had a big red nose and thick rectangular-shaped eyebrows. The top of his head was completely bald, although he had some white hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He was wearing a unique green and yellow coat with a red collar, underneath which he wore an Iwagakure flak jacket.

"Um, hi, nice to meet you, but you'll understand if I'm a bit skeptical about meeting Iwa's Tsuchikage in the middle of a battlefield?" Washi stated. "You part of this too?"

"If I was, then you'd be long dead," the old man stated with a smug grin, though it wasn't intended to be insulting.

"Okay. Dumb question," Washi admitted. "How about this. How come no one knew you were here? I think I would've known if someone of your rank were here."

"I snuck in!" the old man answered with a chuckle.

"Um… Okay… Why are you here then?"

"Kid, if _you _had to deal with mountains of paperwork and young'ins coming to you all the time and asking you to retire, wouldn't you get tired of it?"

"I suppose so," Washi said scratching the back of his head.

"Right shoulder," Onoki stated pointing over the brunette's shoulde.

"Ah, thanks," Washi said as he swung the Kubikiribocho over his right shoulder, beheading a Suna-nin before getting back to the conversation.

"I must say, I was impressed with that little show you put on back there," the old man stated. "I'd heard the rumors of how some guy was flying through Konoha's skies, but I wanted to see it for myself."

"Huh, I thought no one saw me," Washi admitted. "Doh!"

"Ah, don't be ashamed of it. That's actually why I'm here," he stated. "We're now apparently the only two people in the world capable of sustained flight now. Or at least not without outside assistance."

"Really? Oh, left shoulder," he stated, the old man nodding before throwing an energy cube over his left shoulder. A moment later the two oto-nin were nothing but grease stains. "Still, I'd think if _any _Kage were to come into another village, that everyone would know."

"Hey, back in Iwa, everyone may know who I am, but that doesn't mean I can't be stealthy," the old man stated. "All I really had to do was disguise myself as a noble by wearing a fancy getup, and I was good to go."

"Well, disguise _is _one of the finer points of being a ninja," the brunette stated as he rubbed his chin. "That and using farming tools."

"**SKREEEEEEEEE!"**

"What was that?" the old man asked.

"Don't know, but now that I think about it, we really don't have all the time in the world to shoot the breeze," Washi said as he got ready to walk off. "Wait, you said you could fly right?"

The old man nodded in return, which _in _return got a dark smirk from the brunette.

"Eh hehehehehe," the brunette chuckled darkly.

"You've got a dark look on your face," Onoki stated. "And I _like _it," he said rubbing his hands together as they began chuckling darkly.

* * *

Chaos. That was the only word that could describe Konoha now. Or at least, the closest word for the ten year-old Hyuuga, following her sister across the battle-torn streets of Konoha.

Because they'd left relatively close to the time that the invasion began, the fighting had yet to completely spread to that part of the village, and so they would make good on their escape. As much as Hinata didn't want to admit it, she wasn't strong enough to face such numbers, and aside from her Juken, she only had _that _technique.

It went without saying that it wasn't complete, and she hadn't been able to train that much aside from what she did with Naruto. She would just have to hope that no one from Kumo ran into them, otherwise there might be a repeat of the incident that happened when she was three.

However, as if it were Kami's way of showing that the world wasn't perfect, two kumo-nin, one bald and one brown-haired, dropped down in front of them, dark smirks on their faces as they approached the two, the Hyuuga heiresses stepping back bit by bit.

"Well would you look at this," the brown-haired man sneered as he walked towards the two. "We've got ourselves a couple of Hyuuga, and both Main Family too."

"So then even if they die, their Byakugan won't be sealed?" the bald-haired one asked.

"But of course. Claiming the Byakugan will be a massive boon for Kumo," his partner said as they herded the two girls into a back alley. "Of course, they'll be worth a lot more alive as breeding stock," he chuckled darkly.

"_Nee-chan, why are those men looking at us like that?" _Hanabi asked, her older sister stepping defensively in front of her a moment later.

"_Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I'll keep you safe," _Hinata told her sister, a confident smile on her face, as well as a thumbs up to go with it.

"Why don't you just run along? Give us the thrill of the hunt," the brown-haired kumo-nin chuckled.

"Yeah. It's always more fun when the prey puts up a good chase," the bald-haired kumo-nin laughed, waiting for the two to try something.

_No. I won't run, _she told herself as she clenched her fists. _Now is the time to bring forth the results of my training, _she said as she held her palms to the ground with her arms crossed, slightly away from herself. "Kurea! Juken Taichi Oughi:…" she intoned as she began gathering chakra into her palms, almost as though thin rays of light were being packed into a tight ball between her hands. "Sen Chakura Hari!" she shouted as she uncrossed her arms.

**Chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu- chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu- chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu!**

The next moment, a storm of chakra needles was suddenly let loose through the air and flew at the would-be kidnappers, turning them into pincushions and dropping them to the ground. Whether they were dead or not was a non-issue.

"Come on Hanabi-chan! We need to keep moving!" Hinata said as she grabbed the girl's wrist and threw her over her shoulder, running off at even greater speeds than before.

_Nee-chan… When did you get so strong? _Hanabi asked, a bit of worry on her features at this sudden development. "Um, Nee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I only counted a little over _two_ _hundred _chakra needles," Hanabi stated. "Yet your technique said a _thousand _chakra needles."

"Well, I _have _only been working on it for two weeks. I was able to create ten off the first go, and gradually worked my way up from there," Hinata explained. "Of course, we can discuss this later. For now, we need to get to the shelters."

"H…Hai…" Hanabi replied. "Um… Nee-chan. Once this is over… could you teach me that technique?"

"Of course. Oh, but first we'll have to spar," Hinata replied. "I won't be holding back this time, so you better prepare yourself."

_Holding back?... _Hanabi questioned as she was carried along, Hinata holding her hand so they wouldn't get separated.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Namikaze estate, two brunettes meditating against the wall across from one another cringed at the influx of information that suddenly poured into their heads. Five matches, as well as everything that had been going on since the invasion of Konoha started was laid out before them, including things such as potential enemy numbers, the current state of the village, enemy distribution, and many other things that may or may not be relevant.

"Are you two alright?" Kin asked as she walked up to them, passing them each a glass of water and an aspirin to help with their headaches that came with using the kage bunshin in that manner.

"Fine. I'm just glad our clones were dispelled on their own," Hagetaka sighed. "Just means they did a good enough of a job that they didn't get caught."

Dachou nodded. "I still can't believe that Kage Bunshin could be used that way, or that they could be controlled from a distance just by mind power."

"Yes well, the clones were essentially us, so it only made sense that we could control then. Still, it took alot of concentration, and nearly half of our chakra to do it," Hagetaka sighed. "Kin, did you lower the blinds and close them like instructed? Lock the doors and every window, as well as turning off all the lights and appliances?"

"Yes. On the outside, it just looks like an abandoned house. Not enough work has been done on the exterior yet to make it look like people live here yet. Better to keep it hidden in plain sight I say," Kin replied as she helped the girl up.

_"Uh, guys… We might have a bit of a problem,"_ Dachou whispered as he looked to the estate's courtyard through one of the blinds, a half-dozen oto-nin having somehow made their way into the boundaries.

_"I thought the seals around the estate kept people out of the estate,"_ Hagetaka huffed.

_"I think the seals only kept people away from the area, but not out of the house,"_ Dachou stated. _"I don't think there's really any way to keep a barrier up that would let some people in, yet keep everyone else out. Maybe physical barriers exist, but I'm not sure."_

_"Enough chatting. We're probably going to have to go out there and fight,"_ Kin said as she moved to grab her hear. _"Naruto may not know I've been hiding here, and he may not even _agree_ with Washi once he finds out, but there's no way I'm going to let them in this house."_

_"So then you have no problem fighting former allies?"_ Hagetaka asked with a raised eyebrow.

_"Just get me whatever ninja tools you can,"_ Kin said as she kept watch for the other brunette. _"Man, if only I had some bells, I'd be able to cast my genjutsu and tip things into our favor. I don't like the looks of these odds."_

The next moment a tool pouch was tossed to her. When Kin opened it, she saw that inside were senbon, lengths of ninja wire, shuriken, a tanto, and even some silver bells like the ones she used to use.

_"Washi talked to the proctor for the first exam and managed to get those moved out of the hospital you were staying at,"_ Hagetaka stated as she loaded up on ninja tools. _"Now come on. We've only got a minute at the most before those oto-flunkies come knocking."_

_"Thanks," _Kin said as she equipped her gear, readying some of her bells and senbond before getting behind the front door with the others. A battle within the confined spaces of the house would _not_ be advantagous.

* * *

Back with Naruto and company.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki…" **_Gaara drawled as he looked back up at him from the pain. _**"What are they to you?... Why do you fight?"**_

" . . . They're my comrades," Naruto answered. "Now leave them alone, or I'll pluck you like a weed."

"_**Grrrrr…" **_Gaara growled before pressing his arm against Sakura, crushing her against the side of the tree. _**"Well?... Were't you going to pluck me like a weed?"**_

"Didn't even have to ask! Kyotouryuu: Rose!" Naruto cried as he sent out a kick at Gaara's arm, only for the monster's tail to send him flying backwards. _Well… that was stupid, _he sighed. _If this keeps up, Sakura's dead, and despite our differences before, she was able to swallow her pride and ask for my help… I can't just let her die. On another note, now's as good a time as ever to find out… _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, a familiar blue vest-wearing orange-colored toad appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, my main man, what's up?" Gamakichi asked.

"Yeah… um… Not sure if this is really the best time to ask, but what can the toad summons do?" he asked. "More specifically, what can _you _do?"

"Me? Oh, nothing," Gamakichi replied.

" . . . Nothing at all?" the blond asked.

"The others can shoot super-flammable oil, wield clubs, swords, use suiton jutsu, and others are just for brute force," he explained. "Apart from that and a few other things, I'm too young to do much of anything."

"_**Comrades… Don't make me laugh…" **_Gaara grumbled as the left side of his face, along with his right arm began to transform into that of the Shukaku's. _**"I fight for myself, and for my sake only!"**_

"Woah, who's _this _nutjob?" Gamakichi asked.

"I think he may be… a jinchuriki…" Naruto admitted. _At the very least… it's the best explanation I have._

As this was going on, Gaara's left "hand" suddenly separated from his arm, the arm re-growing another "hand", a sneer on Gaara's face.

"_**The girl will not be released from my sand unless you beat me…" **_Gaara spoke. _**"Not only that… but it'll continue to get tighter and tighter until she's crushed into paste," **_he said as he crossed his arms in front of himself, pointed protrusions forming on both arms before he swung them out. _**"Suna Shuriken!"**_ he roared as a dozen sand-born shuriken suddenly shot at the blond.

Before Gamakichi could get hit, the blond quickly scooped him into his arms before leaping back, a few of the shuriken grazing him as well as the trees around him, tearing large chunks out of them before he was slammed back into a tree.

"Damn that smarts," the blond grumbled as he got to his feet. As he looked up at Gaara, now completely covered apart from his legs, the look in his eye.

_I recognize it… Him… and a monster… just like me… _he thought, remembering back to how he'd been treated. _I was loathed by everyone… I couldn't understand who I was, or why I existed, born into a life of hatred… Since I'd learned of the Kyuubi, life began to make sense, but… Nee-chan, Shichika-san, Togame-san, and everyone else… Thanks to them, I've finally found my purpose. Because of them, I'm no longer alone. But… if Nee-chan had never found me… and I'd continued to be alone…I think… I would've become the same as Gaara… That's why… I think I can sympathize with him. Like him, to the villagers, I'm a piece of the past they'd rather forget than accept, but because he never found someone to acknowledge his existence, he only grew to hate others even more, and could only trust in himself._

As these thoughts were going through his mind, the sand binding Sakura to the tree pressed her back even further, a cry escaping her lips as she was slowly crushed.

"_**What's wrong Uzumai? Are you afraid of me?" **_he cackled. _**"To fight for others, or oneself… Only fight for yourself, for no one's sake but your own! Those who are able to do so become strong, yet you still fight for others. That is why you are weak!"**_

"You're wrong! If you fight only for yourself, then that's as far as your strength goes, but once the life of another is on the line, and you wish to protect them, _that _is when you gain true strength!" Naruto roared as he charged the crazed monster. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The next moment, a large number of clones appeared, all getting ready to beat Gaara into a bloody, sandy pulp. The next moment however, his stomach expanded before he unleashed a massive sandstorm at them.

"_**Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!" **_he cried as the clones were sent back, the original slamming into a tree.

"Naruto, you okay?" Gamakichi asked as he hopped over to the blond.

"Honestly, I've been through worse," the blond chuckled. He really had. Can't get much worse then getting chucked off a cliff. Even if unintentionally.

"_**What's the matter Uzumaki? Why don't you just run?" **_Gaara asked. _**"You can't possibly defeat me as you are now!" **_he said as he sent a half-dozen suna shuriken at the blond.

_This guy… Someone like him who turns his back on others, and fights only for myself… _the blond grumbled as he got up, the transformed jinchuriki charging at him. _For some reason, the thought of losing to someone like him makes me sick. Even if both of them _were _total asses to me before, _he told himself as he got to his feet, then noticed the little frog at his side hop onto his back. "What're you doing? You'll be much safer if you just went home."

"Hey, we're buds aren't we?" the little toad asked. "Besides, if things get really bad, you'll need me around to talk pops into helping you out. He can be a bit pig-headed, so don't even get me _started _on the pig summons."

_For everything it's worth, I hope that doesn't become the case, _the blond thought as he leapt away from Gaara's arm swipe, the branch underneath breaking as he prepared an exploding kunai. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out as four clones appeared around him. "Ikuzo!" the original called out to his clones as they rushed at Gaara, exploding kunai held above their heads.

"**Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!" **Gaara called out again as he breathed another sandstorm onto the clones, dispelling the four copies and sending the original into a tree with a sickening crunch. The next moment, the "original" disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing a splintered log. _**"Nani?"**_

"Kurae! Kyotouryuu: Shunshin to Take no Ko Hybrid Combo!" Naruto called out as he appeared behind his opponent in a swirl of leaves, then stabbed the kunai into the base of Gaara's tail.

The next moment Gaara swung one of his hands out at the blond, only for him to have already pushed himself away after using a kawimiri. The next moment he formed one hand into the rat seal before muttering, "Katsu!"

Not a moment later, the kunai at Gaara's ass detonated. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a severely injured Gaara. His entire right side, down to the side of his face, was collapsing, almost as if his entirety was made of sand, and that there was nothing underneath.

_**Aghhh… Who would've known he'd go after my weak point… **_Gaara thought as he tried to force himself to his feet. _**While I wasn't actually injured… he could've just as esily killed me if that bomb had been any closer. In fact… it seems as though I've underestimated him… "Oh well, I'll just end it here," **_he sneered as the side of his face began to regenerate.

"Not yet," Naruto said as he formed the cross-tiger seal. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Holy shit!" Gamakichi cried when he saw the mass number of clones all over the place.

"Let's finish this!" Naruto shouted as all of him leapt at Gaara, withdrawing the fuma shuriken they carried on their arm. "Uzumaki Ninpou: Fuma Shuriken Arashi!" he cried as the storm of metal bore down on him, practically turning him and the tree around him into woodchips as massive chunks of wood were removed from the trees.

_**Damn… I still can't move…**_Gaara cursed as he bore the brunt the attack, but was still relatively intact. _**Oh well… I'll just have to guard with my sand.**_

**CRACK**

"_**What now!..." **_Gaara asked as he looked around, the branch beneath him suddenly giving out from underneath him and sending him to the ground, the last attack having taken away his perch sending him into a freefall.

"Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan!" Naruto suddenly cried as he and the 999 clones delivered a total of 2000 punches to the sand monster, sending him flying towards the ground at the moment the branch beneath him gave way, his body breaking every tree branch in sight before he hit the forest floor and kicked up a massive cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, he was now nothing more than a sandy -yet still not bloody- pulp in the bottom of a crater, his form slowly breaking down.

_**Ugh… Thi… This guy… Who the hell... is he…? **_Gaara rasped as he tried to get up, only to find that his body wouldn't move.

"Still awake are you?" the blond asked as he turned to Sakura, seeing that she was still pinned to the tree. "Fine then! This time I'll use both my feet and go at with a _Yonsen _Rendan! You better hope you stay down this time, otherwise I won't settle for knocking you out!"

The next moment, all of the Narutos leapt at Gaara all at once, a maelstrom of white, orange, and yellow bearing down on him as they got ready to beat him even further into the ground.

_This guy… He's just… Wow, _Temari thought in awe. _He was able to take everything Gaara threw at him, and it's looks like he's just about to beat him._

_**This guy… How can I to… this guy… "Ahaaaaaa! No way can I lose… to a guy like HIIIIIIM!" **_Gaara suddenly cried into the heavens.

The next moment a massive column of sand shot into the air, destroying all of the clones at once. As the dust cloud rose, a massive silhouette rose behind it as well.

"Not good…" Naruto and Gamakichi paled as the dust cloud began to dissipate.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Translations:  
Kyotouryuu Taichi Oughi: Ryuuryoku Kakkao Rendan = Swordless Style Ultimate Secret Technique: Red Blossoms and Green Willows Combo  
Katon: Dai Karyu Endan = Fire Release: Great Fire Dragon Flame Bullet  
Nanami Ninpou: Raikiri to Tsume Awase Hybrid Combo = Nanami Ninja Art: Lightning Cutter to Tsume Awase Hybrid Combo **_**(Couldn't get the translation for "Tsume Awase")**_

**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu = Detachment of the Primitive World Technique**

"**Kurae!" = "Eat this!" or "Take this!"  
Juken Taichi Oughi: Sen Chakura Hari = Gentle Fist Ultimate Secret Technique: One Thousand Chakra Needles**

**Suna Shuriken = Sand Shuriken  
Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa = Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough**

**Kyotouryuu: Shunshin to Bakuhatsu Take no Ko Hybrid Combo = Swordless Style: Body Flicker to Exploding Bamboo Shoot Hybrid Combo  
Uzumaki Ninpou: Fuma Shuriken Arashi = Uzumaki Ninja Art: Giant Shuriken Storm  
Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan = Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo  
Yonsen Rendan = Four Thousand Combo**


	30. Crumbling Leaf: Almighty Push

Once the splattered/smoldering/electrocuted three-headed snake carcass hit the ground, Nanami ducked into a back alley and changed into her civilian garb using a ninja technique she'd read about. Meanwhile, Shichika had left to thin the enemy ranks, the urge to protect himself thinning by the second before a bandana-wearing man in mostly black ran alongside him.

"Shichika, right?" the man asked.

"You must be Ibiki Morino," the Kyotouryuu patriarch stated as he headed for a cluster of oto-nin in the distance. "Could you make it fast? I need to get moving soon, so can this wait?"

"I'm just trying to ask how you used a potential S-Rank ninjutsu after being a tokubetsu jounin for close to just a few months," the man stated.

"The Dai Karyu Endan?" he asked. "Oh, I just performed the handsigns for the Karyu Endan twice, then put in double the chakra for one before performing both at the same time," he said with a wave of his hand as though it were the easiest thing in the world.

"_That's _what you did?" Ibiki blanched, hearing how over-simplified performing such a powerful jutsu was.

"That's what I just told you," Shichika sighed exasperatedly before rushing off, his black eyes changing to light grey with lines of dark grey at the edges of his irises. _Honestly, and Nee-chan says _I'm _dull-minded, _he sighed mentally.

"_Uh, Ibiki, I've been receiving sightings of a guy in an eagle-like costume flying through Konoha on the back of the Tsuchikage cleaving oto and suna-nin with a giant sword," _the voice over the comm. said. _"Is that normal?"_

"Dammit kid, I told you, in the shinobi world, the word _normal _does _not_ exist," Ibiki growled as he shut down his earpiece. _Wait, what was that last part?_

"THIS IS FUCKING AWESOOOOME!" a voice suddenly cried through the air before fading into the distance.

"Damn, once all this blows over, I _really_ need to get myself some quiet time," Ibiki sighed as he chucked an exploding kunai into a set of crates behind him, blowing up several oto-nin at once before heading off into the battle. Capturing one or two prisoners was something one like himself had to do in these circumstances.

* * *

At the same time at the Namikaze estate…

"Look at this place, it's like a mansion," one of the oto-nin said as he and his comrades walked into the courtyard. "Who do you think lives here?"

"I'm not sure. The other places around here look too run down, and for some reason no one aside from the last Uchiha lives in the Uchiha district," another one, probably the leader stated. "What? Do they think the little runt will repopulate the entire district? That they'll come up like weeds?"

"That would take a _lot_ of sex," another one stated.

"Dammit Kenny! This is ex_actly _why we don't have a kunoichi in our platoon!" the leader shouted, his ranting covering up the turning of the bolts in the front door before it was suddenly thrown open. "What the-"

The next moment a trio of exploding kunai suddenly flew through the air, impaling themselves into the neck, stomach, and chest of the oto-nin named Kenny before he was suddenly blown to pieces, the remaining eleven oto-nin being knocked back by the blast but were otherwise okay.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" the furthest-away oto-nin cried with his hands to his head as a piece of his comrade's rib cage bounced off of his back.

"You bastards!" the second-to-furthest-away oto-nin cried hysterically as the house's residents suddenly came out of the house.

"Shit! We only got _one_!" Hagetaka cried.

"I thought you were going to get the one on the _left_!" Dachou cried.

"I did! I got the one from the left of the guy two guys to the right of the one I hit!" Hagetaka argued.

"Can we have this conversation later? I don' think these guys are too keen on us killing Kenny," Kin said as she readied her senbon.

"Hwachaaaa!" Dachou cried as he rushed forward and sent out a barrage of kicks at the first two oto-nin by him, the speed of the attacks causing the friction against the air to ignite his feet and create a flaming gatling gun-like kicking attack. Running wasn't his only specialty. He could also outkick anyone around, and the ignition cloth bands around his legs helped with that too.

"Oto no Mai!" Hagetaka called out as she somersaulted around the next three oto-nin's decapitating air waves that came out of the palms of their hands, the modified melody arms on her forearms and shins sending soundwaves into the oto-nin's bodies as she continued to dodge around them after parrying their attacks, her nimble frame keeping them out of arm's reach as she continued to attack their vulnerable insides.

"Katon: Kaen no Jutsu!" Kin called out as she flashed through handsigns, ending on the tiger sign before breathing a jet of fire from her mouth point-blank range at an oto-nin before throwing eight senbon into some of the remaining oto-nin, a bell on each one. During her stint beneath the Namikaze estate, Hagetaka had brought her a piece of chakra paper to test her affinity for later, as well as a jutsu scroll to help if there would be an invasion in the future.

The next moment she jerked her head and arms back, the gleam of ninja wire visible in the air as the sound of ringing bells went off from all across the yard and placing all of the enemy oto-nin under the girl's genjutsu.

"Hagetaka! Dachou! Hit them now!" Kin shouted as she kept the genjutsu up, the proximity of the genjutsu's medium making it even more difficult to block.

"Hai! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the two brunettes shouted as they formed a small army of clones and charged at the dozen oto-nin, which thanks to Kin's illusion, the armies got even larger and more confusing, the glint of kunai shining in the air before the clones lunged at the oto-nin, four-to-one.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere across town.

"THIS IS FUCKING AWESOOOOME!" Washi whooped as he stood on Onoki's back as he flew through the village, cleaving enemy nin at every turn. For obvious reasons he was using chakra to stick to the height-challenged earth shadow's back.

"How about in another ten or so minutes we switch?" Onoki asked as he swerved around an air blade. "I may not be as old as everyone thinks, but this is still stressing by back."

"No problem," Washi said as he cleaved another oto-nin at the waist. "But I can't guarantee I'll have as much conTROL as you," he said cleaving a suna-nin.

"Hey, as long as someone _else _is doing the flying for a change, I don't really mind," Onoki said as he suddenly dropped and performed a barrel roll before shooting forward. _It'll certainly be interesting to be the passenger instead of the pilot._

* * *

Meanwhile at the shelters located within the Hokage Mountain, a complex series of tunnels and rooms designed as a fallback point for during an invasion such as this, the women, children, elderly, and other non-shinobi citizens of Konoha huddled together against the inside walls, trying to make as little sound as possible and simply wait out the fighting.

While Iruka was standing guard, kunai in hand to repel anyone who found their way there, the sound of footsteps down the hallway immediately drew everyone's attention, eliciting immediate silence from all present.

The steps continued for what felt like an eternity, then, after what felt like forever, a green-haired woman in a teal-colored kimono leaned against the doorway, panting silently with a pained expression on her face.

At that moment everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding, Togame immediately pushing her way through the crowd to get to the greenette.

_"Nanami, are you okay?"_ Togame asked as she helped the greenette up.

_"I'm _*cough*_ fine. It just took me a _*cough*_ while to get here,"_ she answered as she was guided past Iruka and to a litte space amongst those in hiding. Her coughing wasn't real, since the recent battles were the hardest she'd fought in a long time. She could only imagine the looks on people's faces when it came time to clean up the fifty bodies that were rendered limb from limb, portions or their entire heads chopped off and their entrails scattered across the ground.

_"Were you followed when you made your way here?"_ Iruka asked.

_"I wasn't. Everyone I passed on my way here was dead," _she answered, omitting the detail that everyone she passed was dead because _she _was the one that killed them.

A minute later however, the sound of footfalls, coming from at least a half-dozen men based on the sound they made. Everyone quickly held their breath, trying to make as little noise as possible, hoping that whoever was heading towards them, should they be enemy ninja, would just walk past them without noticing anything.

However, that wasn't to be as six Oto-nin suddenly rushed down the corridor, kunai in their hands as they lunged at the person closest to them.

"Iruka-sensei!" Konohamaru cried out as the squad of Oto-nin were upon their teacher in barely two seconds.

"Saigaigen: Kurai Heishi no Koshin!" a voice suddenly called out as a wave of chakra suddenly coursed through the air.

* * *

"What the- Where are we?" the leading Oto-nin asked as he looked around. A second ago he and his squad had found where the women and children were hiding and were about to kill some teacher, but now… he didn't know where he was. The first thing that came to his mind was that he was _not _in that Konoha bunker anymore, or even in Konoha for that fact.

The ground beneath them wasn't packed dirt road, but was concrete as far as the eye could see. The sky above was a dark grey, and what looked like massive, metal birds could be seen moving through the sky without flapping their wings. The next thing they all noticed was the architecture, which was inconsistent with anything in Konoha. The buildings' walls were made of red to dark red bricks, and the rooves made of tiles or shingles, some of the buildings with chimneys, all of which had wooden window sills and frames. The sidewalks were also concrete, placing them in the middle of the street, and there were black metal lamp posts with aged yellow bulbs at regular intervals down the streets.

The next moment the sound of footfalls reached their ears, their eyes turning down the cobblestone street and widening at the intimidating sight before them.

In total there were a dozen figures marching towards them, all tall, muscular, and very imposing to the point that it was scary. They wore all black clothing, over which they wore black armor plating on their feet, shins, hips, groin and stomach, chest, shoulders, forearms, and the backs of their hands. On the tops of their heads they wore rounded black helmets and gas masks over their faces with pipes going down their neck and over their shoulders. In their hands they held dangerous looking metal weapons with long barrels, what looked like sights, and brass-colored pointed objects loaded onto long reels that loaded into the guns. However, that wasn't the most intimidating part. What frightened them the most were the red lenses over their eyes mounted over the metal plating that covered most of their faces, their glow seemingly boring down into their souls. All of them stood as though they were sentinels, unmoving and emotionless.

The next moment, another set of footfalls, but not as heavy as the previous ones, made their way towards them. The next moment, the dozen black-armored soldiers split ranks at the middle, allowing a blond-haired woman to stand between the two sets of sick soldiers as she looked them all over. She had a slender build, blue eyes with a thin ring of yellow around her pupils, and streaks of pink and light green in her hair. She was currently wearing a dark green jacket like the general of an army would wear, red trim and various decorations marking it on the shoulders and above the pockets. She wore black combat boots that stopped just below her knees, and on her head she wore a green hat with a black band running around it, a silver bird-like emblem on the top. Just below her collar she wore a black plus sign shaped pendand with silver trim, a sword at her left side, and a black horse whip in her right hand. Around her left arm she wore a red band with a stark white circle on it, a black swatstica like the one on the Hyuuga boy's forehead emblazoned proudly as she brought the horsewhip down onto her hand with a loud crack. Even though she was nowhere near as big or protected as the soldiers around her, the way she held therself and comanded those around her made her more intimidating than she would be alone.

"Oh ho, so we have some intruders in our midst?" the blond-haired woman questioned as she waved the horsewhip in her hand towards the half-dozen oto-nin before her. "Well, I guess we'll just have to fix that. Men! Atten-SHUN!"

The next moment the black-armored soldiers all came to attention, their movements mechanical and simultaneous as they altered their grip on the weapons they carried.

"Ready..." the blond-haired woman ordered as she lowered her horsewhip towards them, the black-garbed soldiers raising their weapons.

"Aim..." she continued as the black-garbed soldiers clicked their heels before bringing their weapons level towards the Oto-nin.

"Fire!" the woman ordered as she brought her horsewhip down towards them.

Before the the six oto-nin could do anything, the sound of mini-explosions filled the air as dozens of projectiles tore through the air towards them.

* * *

Back in the real world, the squad of Oto-nin suddenly began convulsing and jerking around, stepping backwards with forced movements like holes were being punched in them. A few seconds later they fell on their backs, all dead from the mental shock of whatever they'd just experienced.

"Who's there?" Togame demanded as her Senryakugan flared to life. While it didn't do anything aside from look cool/weird, if she could play her cards right, she could bluff a potential enemy into giving up with it.

_"Now now you unpleasant woman, surely you aren't insinuating that I'm against you are you?"_ a feminine voice asked from the hallway, the strategian's eyes widening when a familiar figure stepped from the other end of the hallway, a smug grin on her face mixed with amusement.

"H-Hitei!" Togame gasped, only for Nanami to clamp a hand over her mouth a second later.

_"One, you shouldn't be talking so loudly,"_ the greenette scolded the whitette. _"Second, I know you are back there as well, so come on out,"_ she spoke down the hallway to another person, who at the moment could not be seen.

_"H-Hai!"_ a silver-haired girl said nervously as she made her presence known, albeit a bit nervously. It was at that moment that Togame remembered the KOd girl on the third floor from the top of the Yanari Shogunat's castle, the only one that Shichika didn't kill.

"Saraba Kousha!" Togame gasped, only for Nanami to clasp a hand over her mouth again.

_"May I ask what you two are doing here?"_ Nanami asked.

_"Wait, you know those two?" _Konohamaru asked. Naruto had met up with him and told him about his sister one day during the month before now, and he'd wanted to meet her. Especially since she was the one who taught Naruto the aptly dubbed "Smile of Death".

_"Surely you'll want to ask _after _all this blows over," _Hitei said wryly as she leaned against a wall. _"After all, if too many people find this bunker, it'll eventually spread to everyone."_

_Hmmmm... I suppose she's right, _Togame sighed as she sat against the wall. _With Shichika out in the village playing ninja, I can't count on him to help here. Still, I'll get that info out of her._

* * *

At the same time all across Konoha, the signal went out that the women and children had been moved to the shelters, and that now was the time to rise up and force the invaders out of Konoha's walls. All methods were now open that the streets were mostly cleared, so now the Konoha-nin could use as many fancy/destructive jutsu as they wanted.

It went without saying that those of Konoha did not take kindly to foreign invaders within their walls.

"We will surely pay the enemy back," a purple-haired woman spoke, placing her hand on the memorial stone with Gekkou Hayate's name on it.

"Let's go," one of the four ANBU standing behind the woman spoke as she placed her mask back on.

"Yes!" the cat-masked ANBU replied, the five of them leaping off moments later.

Among the outskirts of the village, nine suna-nin's efforts were thwarted when Hiashi Hyuuga deflected their advance with a massive Kaiten, a crater at his feet as his foes fell to the ground.

"The Hyuuga are the strongest in the leaf. Do not forget that," Hiashi said as the last suna-nin fell to the ground.

"Baika no Jutsu!" Choza roared as he performed his clan's signature technique, his body growing to the proportions of a giant before he swung his massive bo staff, killing several suna and oto-nin in the crossfire.

Elsewhere, Shikaku Nara had placed four suna-nin in his Kagemane no Jutsu, all of them locked into place while he leaned against a wall.

"This is Konoha's Kagemane no Jutsu," he sighed as he formed the dragon, tiger, then rat signs. "Now, let's see how you like the Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu," he said as hand-shaped shadows began to creep up the ninja's bodies before reaching their neck.

As Shikaku strangle the life out of the four suna-nin, Inoichi had cast his Shinranshin no Jutsu on an oto-nin, forcing him to turn on his ally before they both died by one another's blade.

"Just like old times eh?" Inoichi asked as Shikaku leapt down beside him, Choza stomping along in the distance.

Elsewhere, Tsume and Hana confronted a trio of suna-nin, the four hounds ready to tear the ones invading their "territory" to shreds.

"Kuromaru, go!" Tsume ordered.

"Owu!" the ninken growled as he and the others charged at the suna-nin before ripping their throats out.

At the same time back in the chunin exam arena, while the arena was filled with bodies, most suna and oto-nin, but others Konoha-nin, Kakashi, Gai, and Genma stood across from Baki, and Kabuto who at the moment was disguised as an ANBU.

"I'm going to take you down," Kakashi said as his chidori flared to life in his hand. Of course, he wasn't just going to kill them. Just damage them enough so he could get a few answers.

* * *

Meanwhile on Naruto's end, when the dust cleared, he knew almost immediately that his fight just got a lot more complicated.

Standing above them now was a massive sand-colored beast resembling tanuki, or maybe even a badger. It had dark blue wind-like markings all over its face, body, and tail. Its mouth was jagged and concave, and it had black sclera with yellow eyes with pupils in the same of four-pointed stars with four black dots around it.

_It… it finally came out… _Temari paled. _His true form, _he gasped as she looked up at it, only having seen its true form once, and only once. The first time she saw it, she was passed out for an entire week, and even then, it took two before either she or Kankuro could be in the same room as him.

"Wooooow… That's big," Gamakichi gawked.

"So… _This _is the monster inside of him," Naruto spoke as he looked up at it. As he was looking up, he failed to notice that there was a large amount of sand forming beneath him until it had already wrapped around his waist. "Shit!"

"Naruto!" Temari and Gamakichi cried.

_This urge… This urge to save him… I've only known him for a month, but why is it that, I feel like I _have _to save him? _she told herself as she clutched her fan. _Shit, even if I wanted to, I'd be completely powerless… Damn it._

_Crap… I got careless with that last combo… _Naruto gasped as the sand began to form around him, throwing Gamakichi to the side before it got to his back.

"NARUTO!" Gamakichi cried as his summoner was about to be consumed by the sand.

_Nee-chan… Shichika… Togame… Konayuki… Washi… Hinata… Old man…_ Naruto thought, the world closing around him as images of his loved ones began to appear before him, as well as the puzzle box that held the last remnants of his mother. _I won't lose like this… Not when I've come so far… and gained this much… _he told himself as he bit his thumb and formed handseals. "I. Inu. Tori. Saru. Hitsuji."

"_**SABAKU KYU!" **_the Shukaku cried as he clenched his massive hand.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto called out at the last minute, a massive form blasting the sand out in every direction, accompanied by a massive blast of smoke. Then, a few seconds later once the smoke cleared, the imposing figure of Gamabunta emerged, his massive tantou at his side.

"**Ehhhh? Naruto? What's going on now?" **Gamanunta asked as he looked up at the blond.

"Long story _*pant* _short _*pant*_, this guy's gonna level Konoha if we don't _*pant* _stop him," Naruto panted out.

"**This guy?" **the Toad Boss asked as he looked across the forest to the massive sand tanki. _**Hmmm… If I remember correctly, this is Suna no Shukaku. Hmmm. Well, at least he didn't summon me to fight something with **_**more **_**tails. The last time I fought a biju, I nearly lost an eye.**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto… This guy… who the hell is he? **_Shukaku mused to himself. _**Hahahaha. He amuses me to no end.**_

As Naruto fell to his knees from the effort it took to summon Gamabunta, a familiar orange toad finally made his way up to the mountain that was his father and settled himself onto the blond's head.

"Heya pops," he greeted.

"**Gamakichi? Naruto summoned you to this fight too?" **the Boss Toad asked.

"When he did, it has him hoping I had a signature move or something that could help him," the little toad said shrugging his shoulders. "But never mind that, this ugly mug over there was picking on me!" he said pointing at the Shukaku.

"**Really now…" **Gamabunta said as he started drawing his tanto.

"Yeah, but then Naruto went head to head and toe to toe with this guy," Gamakichi said talking Naruto up. "In fact if it weren't for him, I'd be one dead toad," he continued, glazing over the fact that Naruto had put him in that situation in the first place.

"**Tell you what kid…" **Gamabunta said as he drew his sword fully. **"Seeing as how you saved my son, I'll cut you some slack," **he continued as he held the massive sword in his hand as he sat on his knees. **"It's payback time you hoodlum!" **he said as he tensed his legs.

"Uh… Nar… You might wanna hang on," Gamakichi said as he wrapped himself in Naruto's ponytail again.

"Don't have to tell me TWIIIIIICE!" Naruto cried as the Boss Toad hopped at the Shukaku at lightning speeds.

"**GAMADOSUZAN!" **Gamabunta roared as he slashed the Shukaku's right arm off, the massive appendage sent flying, as well as his sword, as he leapt away. When he landed, he tore a mile-long trench through the forest as the massive sword impacted the forest, a massive shockwave shaking the leaves from all the trees in its vicinity. _**Man this guy's tough. It took all I could just to complete the swing, **_he thought as his hand shook from the effort, the Shukaku's sword landing in the forest beside him soon after. _**The way I see it, if this fight isn't ended soon, the landscape will start changing **_**very **_**quickly, **_he thought as his opponent's arm finally fell to the ground before tumbling to a stop.

"Listen _*pant* _not that you aren't doing a good job and all _*pant* _but I'm pretty sure that's where the others are," Naruto panted as he pointed to the massive sword in the ground. "Do you think you could _*pant* _get this thing over that way?" he asked pointing in the opposite direction.

"**Why? What's over there that's so important?"**

"Some Konoha-nin he's tryin' to save," Gamakichi answered. "Plus a cute Suna-kunoichi giving Naruto the eye," he said waving his pinkie. _**(I have no idea what that means. I just saw it in the manga.)**_

"Say that one more time?" the blond asked.

"**Time to chat is later,"** Gamabunta stated curtly as he adjusted his pipe to the other corner of his mouth. **"If my gut instinct is correct, then things are about to get a lot more complicated."**

Naruto looked up from his musings to the Shukaku, spotting one of the few heads of red that he was familiar with. It was slow and sluggish, but Gaara was now rising from the Shukaku's forehead, his arms free, but everything up to his waist buried in the sand.

"**So… That's the spiritualist medium eh?" **Gamabunta asked as the redhead had risen from the sand, an empty look in his eyes like he were possessed… Which at the moment wouldn't have been that much of a stretch.

"_**Thank you for keeping me entertained so far…" **_Gaara drawled as he formed the ram seal, a veil of unnatural shadows forming around his face, his now stark-white eyes standing out greatly. _**"Now I'll show you the **_**true **_**power of the sand demon."**_

"Not good…" Naruto and Gamakichi stated, knowing that _something _was going to happen.

"**That medium…" **Gamabunta spoke as he took a smoke from his pipe. **"He shows the signs of insomnia from being possessed by the Shukaku. Take a look at the bags under his eyes. Eh heheh. I could certainly give him some competition."**

"Insomnia?" Naruto asked looking at the tanuki-possessed teen.

"**Correct. Those often possessed by the Shukaku, often mistaken as something akin to a badger, or raccoon dog, become such that they cannot even have a single night of decent sleep. The reason being… because of the sheer terror of it all," **Gamabunta explained. **"If they **_**do **_**sleep, their personality is slowly eaten away by the Shukaku, bit-by-bit, until they completely disappear. Because the medium suffers from a chronic lack of sleep, their personalities tend to be… unstable. However, while the medium is awake, the Shukaku's real powers are normally suppressed. However… if the medium were to fall asleep on his own accord…"**

"_**Tankuki Neiri no Jutsu!" **_Gaara suddenly called out, growing limp as though he were asleep a moment later. At the moment this happened, the Shukaku's eyes gained more… color to them. Almost as though they weren't made of sand, but of real flesh and blood.

"_**HAHAHA!" **_the demon cackled madly. _**"I'M FINALLY FREE! HIYAHOOO~! AND **_**HERE'S **_**SOMEONE I WANNA KILL RIGHT~OFF!"**_ he cackled as his eyes locked onto the Boss Toad. _**"FUTON…" **_he called out as he raised his free arm. _**"RENKUDAN!" **_he cried as he slammed his large stomach, a massive blast of air being released right at them.

"**We're gonna jump!" **Gamabunta said as he quickly took to the skies, a trench several miles long torn into the landscape below. **"Suiton: TEPODAMA!" **Gamabunta cried forming the tiger seal, loosing seven massive balls of water that began gaining speed with the assistance of gravity.

"_**RENKUDAN!" **_the giant tanuki cried as he released eight drilling air bullets, the impacts bursting the watery projectiles and spraying the forest around them.

"This is bad! There's one left!" Naruto cried out as the last projectile came at them through the shroud of water.

The next moment Gamabunta took the hit, his massive frame falling to the ground moments later creating a massive fissure that shook the forest, trees, rock, and other debris flying high into the air upon impact.

"_**YEAH! I DID IT! I KILLED HIM! I KILLEDE HIM!"**_ the demon cackled madly.

"**Hmph… That one almost hurt…" **Gamabunta grunted as he came out of the dust cloud, the Shukaku's celebration's cut short. **"Still, I can't take too many hits like that. Kid, we're going to have to finish this battle. Pronto."**

"Let me guess… I need to get up there and wake up the medium?" the blond asked.

"**That's correct. The Shukaku grows more powerful the longer he's awake, but once the spell is broken, he should begin to weaken," **Gamabunta answered. **"We'll have to get close enough to that stupid badger and stop him in his tracks. However… despite all the power in my body, I'm still just a regular toad, just without the **_**regular.**_** Seeing as how I don't have any claws or fangs to grab onto him with, we'll have to use the Konbi Henge to transform into something that **_**does**_**. For this, you'll have to make a reversed-ram handsign."**

"If you want claws and fangs," Naruto said as he formed the said handsign, "I think I've got just the thing for the job."

"**That's good. However, I'm no good at the henge, so I'll leave it up to you to do it for me," **to toad stated. **"Since you're probably tired from the kuchiyose no jutsu, I'll lend you all the chakra you need. You just give me something to work with!" **he said as he ran forward.

The next moment in a massive blast of smoke, a giant orange-furred fox with nine tails appeared. At the moment it approached the Shukaku, it sunk its fangs into the scruff of its neck below its chin, its right claws fisting the "muscle" of its arm as its left claws dug into the demon's right side.

"**Now kid! Let him have it!" **Gamabunta cried from within the Kyuubi, the Shukaku shuddering at having been caught by the Kyuubi.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Naruto roared as he leapt from the now untransformed toad's head, flying through the air before decking Gaara with everything he had, the sound of fist meeting bone sounding through the air as Gaara's head snapped to the right from the force of the blow.

_**Good. Not much time has passed since the medium went to sleep, **_Gamabunta thought as the SHukaku's eyes began to lose color and return to their original sandy texture. _**That one hit should've been enough.**_

"_**SHIIIIIIT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT? I JUST WOKE UP DAMMIT!" **_the Shukaku cried as he began flailing around, despite the Boss Toad's now-failing grip on him.

"**Geez, even with the jutsu disrupted, this guy's still got some fight in him," **Gamabunta said doing his best to hold the flailing monster back, Naruto sliding down its nose after the attack. **"Naruto! You have to hit him again!"**

"ORAAAAAAA!" Naruto growled as he ran up the beast's nose and back to the medium, intent on hitting him so hard he'd _never _wake up.

At that moment however, Gaara's eyes snapped open, locking onto the one who would try and deny his existence. The next moment he rose a hand to the blond as his feet began to sink into the sand, large waves of it heading towards him.

"POPS!" Gamakichi cried to the Boss Toad.

"**I got him!" **he said as his tongue whipped out of his mouth, shielding Naruto from being sand-blased.

"_**Rrrrrrrrrr…" **_Gaara growled as sweat began to run from his forehead. _**"Don't… LICK ME!" **_he cried out as he willed the sand to rise up the blond's body as the boss toad's tongue retreated.

_**Damn! Even after all this, the Shukaku's still got some fight left in him, **_Gamabunta grunted as he was continuing to be pushed back.

"_**You're going to be killed my me… My existence will continue…" **_Gaara drawled as the blond was slowly consumed. _**"With your blood, I will know what it is like to truly exist!"**_

_NO! I've come too far and gained too much to lose it all now! _Naruto cursed as he formed a tiger seal and began to mold chakra into his coils. _Come on… I don't need that much… Just enough… to protect the bonds I've formed… _he pleaded as the image of everyone he held precious formed in his head. "WHAAAAAAAA!" Naruto cried as his body suddenly exploded with chakra, the sand being blasted away from him as his features began to become more feral, his headband flying off as his body began to steam.

"_**DIE!" **_Gaara roared as he formed another seal, more waves of sand rushing at the blond from around him.

"YOU… BASTARD!" Naruto roared as his arms were caught. Then, at the last possible moment, he head butted Gaara with everything he had, blood dripping soon after as the mediumbegan to wake up, the sand at his back cratering as the beast began to crumble.

_**So… After all that, the battle ends with an ordinary headbutt… **_Gamabunta mused as he was allowed a respite from his struggle, the Shukaku's body beginning to crumble upon itself. _**It may not've been the most…**_**dynamic, **_**way of finishing this battle, but I think Minato would've done the same, given the circumstances.**_

At that time, his tired muscles began to give out underneath him, his belly falling to the ground as he struggled to stay awake.

_**It's a pity that I can't see how all of this plays out, but he and I both are at our limits… Oh well… I'm sure I can have Gamakichi get the story later, **_the old toad thought. **"Gamakichi, let's be headin' on home."**

"You got it pops," the little toad replied.

The next when Gamabunta and Gamakichi dispelled, the blast sent the two flying through the air, both landing on the tops of some nearby trees and panting heavily, the two of them pushed to their limits.

When the two looked up, the Boss Toad's sword between them, as they looked across to their opponent, the two of them were able to see themselves as well, the symmetry between them almost uncanny, their breathing and panting almost perfectly synchronized, down to the head wound from the blond's headbutt.

"Well _*pant pant pant* _we've both done every fancy trick _*pant pant*_ our bodies can handle," Naruto panted out as he kept his eyes on his opponent. "It looks like we'll have to _*pant*_ rely on good old karate _*pant*_ chops and flying kicks to finish this," he said as he got to his feet, ready to put everything he had into one final strike. "The strongest man will stay standing. _*pant pant pant*_ It's as simple as that."

Gaara simply scowled. He was down to no chakra at all, so plain martial arts was all he could do left.

* * *

At the same time back in Konoha, even though the Konoha shinobi had forced out the invaders in a sudden comeback, it seemed that there was still one last strike that Oto wanted to inflict upon the leaf, because as soon as a majority of the remaining oto and suna-nin had left the village, another column of smoke had risen from the southwest forests of the village.

When the smoke cleared, yet another three-headed serpent had been summoned, this one much closer to Konoha, intent on punching another hole through the wall and wrecking it even further. Even if Oto _was _losing, the manpower having to be redirected toward repairing a second breach would weaken the village considerably.

As the massive snaked hissed and was about to flatten the wall before dispelling, two voices suddenly rung through the air as an object in the distance headed towards it.

"BANZAIIIIIIII!" Washi and Onoki cried as they flew towards the giant snake, the latter riding on the prior's back.

In response, the massive snake reared its heads back before launching gouts of flame at the two.

"Do a barrel roll!" Onoki cried as he dropped onto Washi's back and pulled back on his right arm, causing him to roll to the side and avoid the blazing maelstrom.

"Hey, watch the arm, I need that for later," Washi said as he leveled out.

"Well ex_cuse _me, but I've always been the pilot. Never the passenger," Onoki grunted.

"That aside, think you could use one of those Jinton techniques you were using earlier? Just... really big?" Washi asked.

"No. The Gankai Hakuri no Jutsu only works on human-sized targets. It can't get big enough to accomodate that beast."

"Then we're sunk?"

"No, no, I've got another technique," Onoki stated. "I'm just concerned about the paperwork Konoha will send me if I level a few miles of forest. It's too much of a hassle for this kind of thing."

"You blow up bits and pieces of real estate all across Konoha with your Jinton techniques, and you're concerned with leveling a few miles of _forest_?" Washi griped as he flew out of the way of another fire blast, throwing exploding kunai at the beast to distract it from the walls, though gradually failing as the latter rather than he seemed to be a more interesting target.

"Oh okay you talked me into it," Onoki said almost too happily, holding his hands in front of him with his fingers spread. "Jinton:..." he began as a sphere of energy formed in his hand, a cone-shaped field forming around it with sparks emanating off of it. "Dasutokon no Jutsu!" he cried as the technique was charged, Washi flying around to get some distance from the snake before aiming himself at the massive creature.

The next moment Onoki released his technique, thrusting his hands at the snake and sending the technique at him. Once it was away from he and Washi, all the power his technique possessed was released simultaneously, a massive flash of light flying from his hands and nearly sending him and Washi off-course. When the light cleared, not only was the giant snake completely obliterated before it could return to the summon realm, but there was also a three mile-long trench cut out of the forests behind it dug into the shape of a cone. The top of the village wall had been trimmed a bit, but was considerably less damage than the snake would've done had it not been stopped.

"Damn. That's impressive," Washi awed as Onoki hopped off his back and levitated in mid-air with his arms crossed.

"Heh heh. Even after all these years, I still got it," the old man chuckled. "I bet if that ungrateful student of mine saw this, that he'd be shitting himself. Either that or just jealous because I made a bigger crater than him."

"As long as you refrain from pointing that thing at _me_, I won't have any problems with it," Washi sighed as he struggled to stay in mid-air. Such a lengthy fight would fatigue him later, but he could hold out for a few more minutes.

Meanwhile on the village walls, Jiraiya could only gawk at how when the summons appeared, that several exemplary shinobi –and the Tsuchikage- stepped forward to stop them, making it that he didn't have to do anything. Well, he did wipe out a few of the hidden squads around the village before returning, but it didn't have the same kick as summoning a giant toad and dropping it atop the large snake summons.

"Oh well. I suppose I can still blow a bit of steam," the old pervert thought as he rushed at some oto-nin from behind. _I've got a bad feeling about that barrier, and I know Orochimaru's at the center of it._

* * *

Back with Naruto and Gaara, as they forced themselves to their feet, the massive tanto in the ground suddenly dispelled, the path open as the two lunged at each other, their fists cocked back as they got ready to finish the battle.

At the next moment, when the two met, the sound of fist meeting bone echoed into the air, and Gaara was sent flying back to the earth. However, unable to change his course, the blond fell to earth the same way that Gaara did. Roughly.

**CRASH**

_Wh… What… _Gaara panted as he turned his head to the blond who had fought him every step of the way, despite all of his power. The sight that greeted him was the blond weakly opening his eyes, using his shoulders and chin to crawl over to him.

…_What…That guy is dragging himself over here? _the redhead asked himself as the blond continued to draw closer, inch by inch. "No… my existence… will not… be put out…"

"G…Gaara…" the blond spoke to him in a tone that caught him off guard. "I can… sympathize… what it was like… Growing up… and no one acknowledging your existence…"

"…What…?"

"You and I… we're the same… I too had a monster… sealed inside me… and because of it, everyone loathed me… that's why… I know what it's like… that unending loneliness… to feel like life isn't worth living…"

" . . . "

"For at time… I lived like you… caring only for my own existence, and hating others… But, I soon found people who cared about me… A family I… could call my own…" he continued on. "That's why… after gaining so much… even if others would take it for granted… I will fight… I will protect the bonds I have formed… That's what gives me strength," the blond said as he continued to crawl over to him. "That's why… if you try to kill them… just to satisfy your own existence… I _will _stop you…" he said looking up at him, his eyes red and slitted as shadows formed across his eyes.

"You… fight for the sake of others?" the redhead asked before turning to the sky. "No… It's already too late for me… All my life, I pushed others away, threatened to kill them… Even… my own siblings…" he said as his eyes began to water. "Even… if I wanted to… they would never accept me…"

"Heh…" the blond chuckled as he forced himself to his feet, despite the fatigue racking his body. "Don't be so sure about that," he said pointing to the treeline, urging Gaara to follow.

"What…?" Gaara asked as he looked up, Temari, and surprisingly enough, Kankuro, coming to his aid, shielding him from the blond.

"Even after… all that's happened… they still care about you…" Naruto panted as he fell back against a tree, panting slowly as he fought to stay awake. "That's what it means… to care for another… That's what love is… To love oneself… that's as far as your power will go… But them… Because of that same love… they're able to protect you… even after… all that's happened."

" . . . " was all the suna siblings could say. Never before had they seen Gaara so exhausted. Of course, no one had ever beaten him into the ground before.

Then, as they stood protectively over him, Gaara spoke once more.

"That's enough… He's won… I've lost…" Gaara panted. "Let's… just go home…"

" . . . Sure… There's just one more thing I have to take care of," she said as she walked over to the blond. "Hey there cutie. You certainly put up a hell of a fight," the fan-user said with a smirk.

"Heh…Heheheh… Gamakichi _told _me you were giving me the eye," the blond chuckled. "I just didn't think to take him seriously."

"Naruto…" Temari sighed as she took a cloth and wiped the blood from the boy's forehead. "Thanks to you… I finally have my baby brother back," she said reaching into her pocket before pulling out a hitae-ate. "Here. I believe this is yours," she said holding it out to him, a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Thanks…" the blond chuckled, thinking it had been lost when it flew off during his fight. "Just… tie it around my neck… I wouldn't want to get too much blood on it."

"Sure," Temari sighed, tying it around the boy's neck. "Hey um, Naruto, do you think that maybe, I mean that we could've-" she began nervously.

"We can talk later," the blond sighed as his eyes began to droop shut. "Your brother needs you more than I do," he said weakly raising an arm, pointing to the downed redhead, his arm over Kankuo's shoulder.

"Thank you… For everything," she sighed as she pulled the blond into a brief hug, then walked over to her brother and left.

"Good luck to you…" Naruto sighed as he fell into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw before he completely faded into unconsciousness was a bit of pink, along with a bit of black.

As the two moved to help the unconscious blond from the ground, the three gradually made their way around to the borders of the land of fire, intent on going home to recover from their ordeals.

"Temari… Kankuro… I'm sorry…" Gaara sighed as he was carried away.

" . . . It was nothing," Kankuro sighed, still not feeling up to 100% even with the casts placed on his ankles. They weren't completely broken, but he'd be out of it once they got home.

"Yeah… After all, you're our baby brother," Temari chuckled. _Naruto, I'll never forget you, or what you did, _she thought as she offered one last glance back to where she'd left the blond, then focused on getting herself and the others back to Suna.

* * *

At the same time back in the village, while the remaining forces of Suna and Oto were in a hasty retreat, both parties suffering massive casualties, the two "fliers" currently in Konoha floated above the village gates, the massive fissure created by Onoki's Dust Cone technique still smoking in the distance.

"Well Onoki, this was certainly… interesting," Washi said with his arms crossed as he floated above the village gates.

"I'm just glad there's someone else that can fly. Now I can finally race someone," the old man laughed with his arms crossed as well.

"While that may be true, this technique is far from perfected. My control is still lacking," Washi admitted with his palms upturned, shaking his head a bit, but then having to wrestle back control. "I'm still looking for an alternative to fix that."

"Well, whenever you get around to that, you've got clearance for Iwa's air space. Hahahahaha!" the old man chuckled. "Just don't bring any explosives. My last apprentice used those while flying, and his defection from the Bakuha Butai didn't go over too well with my subordinates."

"Oh? So then you don't have a Civilian Council like Konoha?" Washi mused.

"Not on your life," the old man sighed. "Those civvies cause ninja nothing but trouble."

"That I can agree to," Washi nodded. "Well, see ya."

"Nice meetin' ya kiddo," the Tsuchikage chuckled before turning around and shooting off into the distance, becoming nothing but a dot in the horizon before disappearing completely in a matter of seconds.

" . . . I have a feeling things are going to get difficult in the future," the Maniwa-nin sighed as he looked out to Konoha, a good portion of it destroyed, fires having broken out across several districts, and the unmistakable silhouettes of fallen shinobi scattered across the landscape.

_This is like the destruction of the New Maniwa Village all over again, except there are still people left alive to clean up the mess._

* * *

**Just a little note on this chapter's title, if you were able to notice it, then yes, this chapter is the English translation for Pein's Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push) technique. I thought the wordplay would be fitting, since "Almighty Push" summarizes what the Konoha forces did to the Suna and Oto-nin once the women and children were moved to safety.**

**I'm fairly certain **_**that **_**is when the Konoha forces fought back.**

**Anyway, as to what Hitei did with her genjutsu, I'll let you try to figure it out on your own, and if not, I'll let it be known later.**

* * *

**Translations:  
Hwacha = Fire Vehicle (named after the cart that launches flaming arrows in succession)  
Oto no Mai = Dance of Sound  
Katon: Kaen no Jutsu = Fire Release: Flamethrower Technique**

**Saigaigen: Kurai Heishi no Koshin = Disaster Illusion: Dark Soldier March**

**Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu = Shadow Neck Bind Technique  
Shinranshin no Jutsu = Mind Body Disturbance Technique**

**Tanuki = Racoon Dog  
Suna no Shukaku = Shukau of the Sand  
Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu = Feigning Sleep Technique  
Futon: Renkudan = Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet**

"**I. Inu. Tori. Saru. Hitsuji." ****= "Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram."  
Gamadousuzan = Toad Sword Beheading  
Konbi Henge = Combination Transformation**

**Jinton: Dasutokon no Jutsu = Dust Release: Dust Cone Technique  
Bakuha Butai = Explosion Corps**


	31. After the Battle

The Invasion of Konoha had ended, and though many died, it ended on a relatively high note. While there were still casualties, things could've been much worse than they were.

Thanks to what little information was gleaned from Kin, even if the information was the most indirect _possible_ in terms of being related to the invasion, enough of the village's jounin were made known about the possibility that during the enemy's first run, Konoha's forces had been able to get the jump on them, as opposed to getting completely caught by surprise.

While a portion of the Uchiha district had been leveled by the massive three-headed snake -_the difference between them and the mythical hydra being that their heads re-_grew_ when severed-, _thanks to the combined efforts of Shichika and Nanami Yasuri, the beast was slain relatively close to the beginning of the conflict, allowing casualties to Konoha's forces to be minimized, and its forces directed elsewhere during the conflict.

Also, while reports were varied, and not all credible, the "supposed" presence of Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, had cut losses and thinned the enemy forces across Konoha, using his fabled Jinton techniques to eliminate suna and oto-nin across the village, preventing Konoha-shinobi from getting swarmed by overwhelming numbers. _Supposedly_ at least.

On another note, casualties within the arena and the area around it were most notably cut to a minimum by Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, Genma Shiranui, as well as Washi Maniwa and Konayuki Itezora, the prior moving towards the outside of the arena and into the rest of the village along with Onoki, and the latter thinning enemy hordes with brute strength alone. Though her kills weren't elegant, they got the job done. Not all of them died immediately, but those who lived after having several bones broken were easily enough picked off by some of Konoha's forces.

Though a small group of oto-nin had come across the bunkers where the women and children civilians had been hiding, thanks to the efforts of one Hitei Shikizaki and her use of genjutsu, despite her lack of "recognized" prior training in the field, detection was avoided on that front, so no one there had come to too much harm, aside from the psychological damage of almost being killed and/or captured.

For Shichika, well, we've all seen what he's capable of, so take into account when he doesn't have to hold back, or who his sister is, and you can just imagine the bloodbath in his wake once he was let loose on the enemy forces. Truly a more horrifying slaughter hadn't been seen er- heard of, since the Yondaime Hokage single-handedly slaughtered a platoon of Iwa-nin with the use of his fabled Hiraishin no Jutsu. Not only was the ground where he fought saturated with blood _-none of it his own-_, but it would take for_ever _just to get all the bloodstains off the buildings.

Shikamaru, who had used the Kagemane no Jutsu to hold off the oto-nin that followed his group in an attempt to hold them off, was saved at the last minute by Asuma, collapsing of chakra exhaustion a few moments later. Though he'd learned the Kage Nui no Jutsu, had it not caught all the enemies by surprise, he wouldn't have been able to perform the Kagemane no Jutsu fast enough.

On a separate note, when Naruto had woken up from his fight with Gaara in Nanami's arms at the base of the Hokage Tower, he had found out that later Sakura had carried him and Sasuke back to the village by her own power. At the very least, Sakura didn't leave him out in the middle of nowhere in his exhausted state, and Sasuke pitched in at one point. He may've been a prick and a royal douche, but even _he _couldn't swallow being out-staged by a pink-haired fangirl. Even if it was something as trivial as carrying someone back to the village.

Then, two days after the battle, a mass funeral was held for all the men and women who had died fighting to protect Konoha, and all they held precious to them.

However, no one would be missed more than Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had died fighting against his ex-student. During the mass funeral, nearly everyone in Konoha was in attendance, leaving a white rose _**(I think) **_by his coffin as they said their final goodbyes.

However, due to his injuries, Naruto was unable to attend, and so had to remain at home to recover. As he did so, he mourned at Sarutobi's loss, having probably been the closest to him behind his grandson Konohamaru, or his son Asuma.

It was later revealed that the Kazekage and his two personal guards had been killed and replaced before the tournament even started, revealing that Suna had not truly betrayed Konoha, but had been blindsided from the beginning.

However, to continue with this story, we need to step back a little bit.

* * *

**One day after the Sandaime's funeral**

As the rain pattered against the window, Naruto laid silently in his bed, the covers up to his chest and numerous bandages wrapped around his body, he slowly but surely recovered from the arduous task of recovering from his chakra exhaustion. For someone with his reserves to suffer from that was no small feat, however because of that very fact, he was hit worse than the others were. Because he had to recharge more chakra, he would be in bed for longer.

While he was awake, he thought back to how the others were doing. Thankfully, no one in his family, sans Sarutobi, were killed. Otherwise, he may've slipped into an unending depression. Call it selfish if you will, but after gaining so much, he didn't want to lose any of it.

Shichika had managed to repel quite a few invaders once he allowed himself to become the Perfected Deviant Blade: Kyotou Yasuri, once more. Due to the fact that the medics here were better than in Japan, along with the fact that no one used anything similar to Emonzaemon's Danzai Entou on him, there were just as many scars across his body as there were _before_ the invasion. The only complications were the exhaustion from facing such sheer numbers for so long after being out of practice -_since fighting off close to 1000 soldiers at the Yanari Shogunate's castle-_ as well as the cuts and aches that would take time to heal.

Nanami, while a bit tired from the fighting she was able to do, got off without too many scratches, but would need to rest for a few days to recover from both her body's own weakness, as well as the chakra exhaustion she'd faced. She didn't fight too often, and even then in only minuscule bursts. Her training Washi didn't count since there were plenty of breaks between individual sessions.

Then there was Washi and Konayuki. Konayuki was a bit tired from all the fighting, but was relatively uninjured sans a few cuts and bruises, as well as a few strands of her hair missing. Like the others, it would take a while for her to recover from facing so many as well as regaining enough chakra to do ninja work. Washi on the other hand was able to hold up until he got home, his exhaustion setting in once he went through the front gates. Naruto had a vague idea as to how Washi flew, or was even able to wield the Kubikiribocho, but since he didn't have anything definite, and it wasn't that much of a concern that he find out, he figured he could just leave it to his teammate.

However, the biggest shock of all came when the family got back to the house. There were a dozen oto-nin bodies across the front yard, all of which were very much dead _-especially a nearly unidentifiable corpse that had been blown to pieces with excessive force-_. Had they not been in an independent unit, which Togame surmised based on how few there were at their residence in comparison to the overall force, their home would've been a lot worse off than a few stray weapons, broken windows, or attack blasts here and there.

But the bodies weren't the surprise. It was _who_ had helped Dachou and Hagetaka defend the home front, meaning that the Maniwa-siblings at the arena were merely kage bunshin. Leaning against a wall alongside them was none other than the oto-kunoichi who they had encountered in the tournament, Kin Tsuchi, just as ragged and exhausted as they themselves were.

**Flashback**

"Uh… Washi?" Naruto said as he turned to the brunette being helped along by Konayuki. "Why exactly is the oto-kunoichi from the Chunin Exams at our house?" he asked pointing to the wall by the door of the house, almost immediately recognizing Kin as she rested alongside Hagetaka and Dachou.

"Well… Seeing as how I'm busted, I guess I can tell you. But inside please. It's been a very… difficult day," he sighed.

So, once the group of eleven settled themselves back into the living room, most practically collapsing where they found themselves, Washi explained Kin's presence at Naruto's house; How he and his siblings had rescued her from being used in some sort of arcane ritual. How he'd been hiding her in his basement since a week after the halfway point of the month before Naruto's match with Neji. Even down to the point how he'd delivered intel to Ibiki during the festival at the three fourth's mark in exchange for asylum within Konoha's walls.

To say that Naruto was shocked was an understatement.

"There's a secret bunker beneath the basement?" he asked, his mouth agape.

"That and an underground spring with natural heating," Hagetaka added.

"All that aside," Washi said as he did his best to bow to Naruto in his exhausted state. "Naruto, I'm asking that until other arrangements be made, that Kin be allowed to stay here. I'll personally pay for anything she needs out of my own mission pay, and I'll make sure she doesn't cause any trouble. So… Can she stay?" he asked.

"Well… I suppose she can stay," Naruto sighed, too tired to do anything else. "Just make sure she doesn't cause any trouble, and the two of us won't have any problems."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Washi said as he got on his hands and knees before bowing, pulling Kin down by her collar and having her do the same.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," the sixteen year-old bowed.

At that, Naruto could only sigh. If new people kept coming in like they were, then things would get more complicated. Especially with how Hitei Shikizaki and Saraba Kousha, the tenth out of eleven retainers of the Yanari Shogunate, suddenly dropped into their laps to visit.

**Flashback-within-a-flashback**

After the invasion had ended, meaning when the forces of Suna and Oto had retreated after the massive barrier over the topmost roof of the Chunin Exam Arena had fallen, Naruto slowly awoke and found himself in Nanami's arms, a relieved look on her face as she pulled him to her chest the moment he regained consciousness.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad you're alright," Nanami said as she held the boy to her arms, the blond's arms handing limply at his sides.

"You're unhurt. That's good," Naruto sighed in relief as he put as much energy as he could into placing a hand on her back and rubbing it softly, letting her know that everything was alright. When he looked up from his brief period of rest, his eyes suddenly widened. "Eeeeh? Hitei-hime?"

"Glad to see you remember me Naruto-kun," the ex-princess chuckled.

On that note, a somewhat-lengthy explanation is in order. Because of Hitei's lineage -_i.e. being the descendant of Kiki Shikizaki, bearing their defining X-shaped choker-like birthmarks around her neck_-, she was allowed an advisory role to the Yanari Shogunate, thus being why Togame had to pass all of Kiki Shikizaki's Perfected Deviant Blades to her, otherwise she wouldn't have the credentials to have done so herself, since her rank alone wouldn't grant her enough audiences, or even the first one to bring weapons before him.

After the death of the Yanari Shogunate, it was implied that her status as a princess was to be taken away. However, while not having her forefather's future-seeing abilities, she was extremely insightful to the point where she could predict the future by her own power, and had invested her allowances into the businesses across Owari, giving her plenty of money to spare once the flow of it from the Shogunate had come to a stop.

Afterwards, as Shichika and company toured around Japan to map it out, having gone to all four corners of it during their sword collection journey, humorously named Katanagatari or "Sword Story", Hitei supported them financially, since Togame, having given up her original name and lineage, had to rely on the Shogunate for her finances as well.

Despite being betrayed, Togame admitted that had she been in Hitei's position, and vice versa, she would've done the same, and so, wasn't too upset at being shot at. Even though Naruto had saved her at the last minute.

During the six years that Naruto had been in Japan with his new family, Nanami caring for him as the group of four, five once Konayuki had joined, the ragtag family had visited Hitei in Owari quite frequently, exchanging stories about what had been happening in their lives occasionally. Naruto had even come to look up to Hitei like an older sister, though not on the same level as Nanami, the prior he referred to as Hitei-hime out of habit, while the latter he'd refer to as Nee-chan or Nanami-nee-chan. Togame figured the reason they got along so well was probably because they were one of the few -_and by few I mean one-in-a-million _- people in Japan/the Elemental Nation who had blond hair and blue eyes.

Really? Are blond-haired and blue-eyed people _that _rare?

But I digress.

Anyway, when Naruto saw Saraba as well, remembering when he'd left a bandage on her forehead when he'd passed her in the Yanari Shogunate's tower as an act of mercy towards her -_since even though Nanami had been teaching him some medicine, _dead _was well out of his "jurisdiction"-_, he never imagined he'd ever meet her again afterwards. He'd find out later that Hitei had taken the silverette under her wing after the Shogun business had been concluded, and that she'd been there for the entire six years afterwards, and that she was just too shy to come out until now.

Having wielded the Seitou Hakari without being "balanced" enough prior to holding it, had been given self-esteem issues as a _result_ of holding it. Since the "blade" did not cut anyone except the user, and weighed the user's heart against themselves, by the after-effects of the blade's "Poison", while she was once a moderately-vibrant person like any girl her age -_which back then was sixteen_-, she had now become a withdrawn person, similar to how Hinata had once been before Naruto helped her with _her _self-esteem.

"H-Hitei-hime? What're _you _doing here?" the blond asked. "Not that it isn't great to see you however, but still, how'd you find us?"

"I have my ways," Hitei chuckled in that knowing way that Togame knew all too well from when she and the blond butted heads. "But all this aside, I'd think the middle of town would be the last place you'd want to be after what happened today."

"Well, why don't you come with us then," Naruto suggested to the woman who he saw like a sister. "I have my own place now, so you can stay with us I guess."

"Oh? Your own place now? A few months in Konoha and you're already come so far," the blond chuckled. "I'm so proud of you," she said ruffling his hair, though something in her voice betrayed the surprise she was trying to portray. Or maybe, she wasn't _actively _trying to portray it. With someone like her, it was hard to tell.

"Naruto, not that I'm questioning your judgment of character, but are you really going to let her into your home?" Togame asked.

"Togame-kaa-san, you know Hitei is like family to us," the blond sighed. "Can you just put up with her for now? Please?"

"Mmmmmmm. Fine. But it doesn't mean I have to like it," Togame grunted. Despite her words however, Togame only disliked Hitei on the outside. At heart, she respected the woman's cunning mind, seeing her like the sister she herself never had.

"Ooooh? He's calling you Kaa-san is he?" the blond chuckled as the party made their way home. "Yet you're still short enough to be his older sister."

"Don't test me. I've been through a lot in the past few hours, and I'm not in the mood to put up with you," the whitette growled.

As the blond was being carried back to the house, he could only chuckle at how much like a family the disjointed group really was. Though most weren't related by blood, they were almost like one big happy family.

**Flashback-within-a-flashback End**

The way he figured it, given the fact that with himself, Nanami, Shichika, Togame, Konayuki, Washi, Dachou, Hagetaka, Kin, Hitei, and Saraba, totaling in eleven people if you exclude Kensei, he'd either have to remodel the basement into some living quarters, or build an extension onto the house.

**Flashback(s) End**

After thinking through those thoughts, the blond finally settled down to sleep. Shichika had Togame to take care of him while he recovered, and Washi had Konayuki. He could only chuckle himself to sleep at what the two might be doing right now. Hell, he wondered if with Kin around, there'd be a love triangle he could watch unfold.

* * *

Meanwhile in the third room over, with Dachou being dragged through the village to finish up Hagetaka's "Corpse Hunt" to salvage usable/unique weapons from the village-wide battlefield, Washi was left to the mat on the floor as he stared up at the ceiling, slowly overcoming the exhaustion that had accompanied the end of the adrenaline rush that had taken place during the invasion.

"Man… Seeing Konoha like it is…" he trailed off as he saw the ruined village from the village gate in his mind's eye once more. "It's all so depressing."

"What is?" a voice asked from the open door.

Washi looked down from the ceiling to see none other than Kin Tsuchi standing at his door, now wearing black shorts, a dark blue tank top, and light green slippers. Her hair was now tied up into a ponytail, leaving two large lochs framing her face. She had gotten rid of her Oto hitae-ate almost immediately, but he himself kept it in his room as a memento. To remind him that even without fancy jutsu or illusionary techniques, that he could still be a ninja the old-fashioned way and get the job done too.

"Well… It's the state of this village," he sighed as he laid on his back and looked at the ceiling, Kin taking a seat beside his bed and looking down at him.

"This the first time you've seen a village attacked like this?"

Washi shook his head. "No. It's the second time I've seen something like this. Even though at the first time, my home village was practically razed to the ground, even though most of the village is still standing, things just seem worse off."

"How could Konoha's state be worse than- Wait, did you say your home village was razed?" she asked earning a nod. "That aside, and I _will _want an explanation later," she said strongly, "how is Konoha as it is now worse than being razed?"

"_*Sigh* _What makes this worse is that instead of nearly everyone being dead, there are a lot of people left who will have to rebuild, and many more have been left to mourn the loses," the brunette sighed. "I'm… not from the Elemental Nations," he began. "I know this may sound like a fairy tale or something, but apart from this world, there's another parallel to it. Chakra isn't as abundant, but civilization is relatively the same. I myself, along with my siblings, came from one of the last ninja villages at the time. It wasn't nearly as big as Konoha, but it was still a ninja village. One day, the leader of our village's greatest ninja, Houou-sama the leader of the Maniwa Ninja Corps, was possessed by a resident spirit, and used his body to destroy our village, kill its residents, and salt the land. There were only twelve survivors including my siblings and I, but we were mostly disjointed. However, Konoha as it is now, it's still standing, but now it's incredibly weak, and it'll probably take years to recover."

Hearing that story, Kin could only wipe a tear from her eye. "I… I had no idea… that you'd seen something like this before," she cried, now beginning to feel ashamed for buying into Orochimaru's talks of power and a better life, when she was doing just fine before.

As the tears continued to stream from her eyes, she suddenly felt a light touch brushing her tears away, finding that Washi had tiredly raised his arm to wipe her tears away.

"Don't cry Kin-chan," the brunette sighed with half-closed eyes. "Tears don't suit you," he finished in a soothing voice.

The kindness in his tone only made her heart beat faster as a blush came to her face, causing her to face the wall as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

_Oh god, my heart's pounding, and all he did was wipe a couple tears away and say a few kind words, _she thought as she felt her face heat up before, oddly enough, a lecherous grin appeared on her features, completely hidden form the tired brunette. _Hehehehe. I wonder what he'll be like once I get him in bed with me? Jackpot!_

"Washi-kun, I brought you some lunch," Konayuki said chipperly as she came in with a plate of homemade curry and a collapsible bed-and-breakfast table tucked under her arm, her eyes narrowing when she saw that Kin was in _her _Washi-kun's room.

It went without saying that Washi and Konayuki had started falling for one another, and that the brunette was in fact a bit conflicted because he was now becoming attracted to Kin as well, so when the latter came into the picture, our brunette knew that having to chose between the two would be difficult. Sure he and Konayuki had history, though not that much, while with Kin he was attracted to one of the qualities that reminded him of his own mother. She held the air of a serious kunoichi, and a woman who wasn't afraid to be herself. While his own mother was nowhere near the levels of the 12 Heads, given Houou would be Kage level and the others Jounin or high Chunin, his mother was between Chunin to Tokubetsu Jounin, Kin reminded him of his mother in all but looks. He was glad that she was a light brunette and had light green eyes, otherwise if she and Kin looked alike, it would've been a bit weird that he was attracted to her.

If he only knew what his "baby sister" had in plan for him, then maybe he wouldn't be worrying himself over having to chose between them. He was going to be in for one hell of a surprise in a week, maybe two.

"Kin-chan. May I ask what _you _are doing here?" she asked with a little venom directed towards the ebony-haired kunoichi.

"I'm here to make sure that Washi-kun was alright," Kin said back with narrowed eyes. By any girl's definition, while Washi may've been aloof and even a bit weird at times, he was still a catch worthy of hanging onto, and even if Hagetaka's plan worked, she still wasn't going to let the Itezora girl get to Washi's heart, amongst other things, without a fight even if they both _could _have him. She was willing to fight for him, and she had both the passion, and reason, to do so.

_Why do I feel like life is just going to get really complicated from now on, even moreso in a week, maybe two? _Washi asked himself from his bed, not noticing the sparks coming off from the two girls in the room. _On another note, just how many of those Melody Arms did Hagetaka get a hold of? I can understand her wanting to collect some for replacements, should she be unable to repair them, but she has over a dozen now?_

"Here Washi-kun, let me help you with this," she said as she lifted his head and set it onto her lap as she set the curry onto the table, spooning some rice and curry before holding it out to the brunette. "Say _aaaaah_."

"Aaaaah," Washi said as he opened his mouth, letting Konayuki spoon feed him the curry. It wasn't like he couldn't do it himself, but just like with her carrying him in her arms after that tiger attack, he doubted there'd be any room for argument. "Mmmmmmm. Delicious," he sighed after the first bite, not noticing the heated glares sent between the silverette or the ebonyette _**(a word I'll use to describe Kin's hair color, unless someone give me another word)**_.

"_I'm not going to lose to you," _Kin mouthed as she inched towards the door, intent on making her kaa-san's special tea that she'd use to help her tou-san relax after a long day of work; Rest their souls.

"_I won't either. He's mine," _Konayuki mouthed back as she fed Washi, tenderly rubbing her fingers through his hair with her free hand, enjoying the angry huff on Kin's face as she silently stomped out of the room.

Something that few knew about the Itezora people was that while most of the time they were docile and relatively friendly with one another or those outside the clan they considered friend, they could get very territorial, and when you throw their super strength into the mix, even by Konayuki's standards, a single catfight over a potential suitor could end up leveling a small village. In fact, malleable materials were used to build the Itezora clan's houses for that very reason, instead of purely wood like some had been lead to believe.

* * *

Hours later, Nanami had entered Naruto's room to find him still sleeping in exactly the same position he'd been hours ago. As she silently walked up to him, she noticed the tears on the corners of his eyes. The pained expression on his face.

"_Naruto-kun…" _Nanami sighed as she brushed his tear away with a delicate finger. However when she did so, she accidentally roused the blond from his sleep. Even though he could sleep through practically anything when it wasn't urgent, when things were dire, or he was feeling sad, just about anything would wake him up.

**Cue - ****極めてお決まりな****... (OST 2 Track 6)**

"Nee-chan…" Naruto said with tears in his eyes as he turned his head to her.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Nanami asked as she sat down in the bed by the blond, who at the moment had recovered enough to get up and lean against the bed, his pillow at the small of his back.

"The old man… he's gone…" Naruto cried, more tears coming to his eyes. "I never got to forgive him… for everything that happened. _*sniff* _I was considering doing so after the exams… but now… _*sniff* _Now I'll never get the chance."

"There there Naruto-kun. It's okay to cry. Just let it all out," the greenette said soothingly as she rubbed his back, the tears flowing from his eyes at the loss. Despite everything that happened, or what he said, Naruto genuinely cared for the old man. _It's been years since I've seen him cry like this. Sarutobi's loss must've hit him pretty hard, _she thought to herself.

"Nee-chan…" Naruto cried, holding her at arm's length as he looked into her eyes, tears on the corners of his as he attempted to stop crying.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Nanami asked, feeling like the blond had something important to say, unconsciously leaning forward a bit.

Naruto rubbed the tears from his eyes as he tried to get the words out that he wanted to say, only to sob whenever he tried to speak. However, he didn't notice that his face was getting ever closer to Nanami's, the gap between them almost closing. The next moment their lips met and their eyes snapped open, Naruto's cerulean orbs peering into Nanami's lovely purple, and vice versa, yet they didn't jerk away.

A few seconds passed, their lips holding a chaste kiss as they looked into one another's eyes, but neither had made a move to back away. Then, after what felt like an eternity, Naruto and Nanami's eyes closed and they deepened the kiss, Naruto's hands going to the small of Nanami's back while hers went to his shoulders as they slowly brought their bodies closer together.

As this went on, Naruto's tears began to stop watering, almost around the same time that Nanami's arms wrapped around her neck, his going to her pert rear and giving it a squeeze, the greenette squeaking before she felt Naruto's tongue slide into her mouth, her eyes slowly drooping shut before she deepened the kiss even further, sliding her own tongue into his mouth as she fisted his hair and deepened the kiss even further.

A minute later, the blond's eyes snapped open once his mind registered what he had done, his head jerking back with his mouth agape, their hands on one another's shoulders and a small trail of saliva handing from their lower lips.

It took the blond a few minutes to realize what had happened, but when he finally remembered everything, his face suddenly turned ten different shades of red before he turned around and twitted his thumbs. At the same time, Nanami caught her breath from that heated kiss, her fingers going through her hair as she felt herself come off the physical high the blond subjected her to, a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"I… um… I'm feeling sleepy so…" Naruto stammered, feeling totally embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Right… I'll leave you to rest," Nanami said as she slide off the bed and headed for the door. "I'll see you later, okay Naruto-kun?" she added as she spared him another glance, that bit of pink still on her cheeks.

"S-Sure. I'll see you l-later Nee-chan," Naruto said as he pulled his covers over his head, the greenette walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Just a little something to flush out the love life between some of the characters and a bit of a "where are they now" segment.**

**Hitei is personally one of my favorite characters in Katanagatari (behind Nanami Yasuri, Zanki Kiguchi, and Shichika Yasuri), and I figured she'd be a good addition to the cast. As for Saraba, hey, why not? She only had a few minutes of screen time, but she was worth bringing back too. Plus she didn't die, and personally, I think it was pretty cute when she got KOd.**

**Then again, that's just me. Anyway, here's where things start to get interesting, so keep reading and reviewing. Especially the second. Imput is the life's blood for FanFiction.**

* * *

**Translations:  
Danzai Entou = Decapitating Flame Sword  
Seitou Hakari = True Sword, Scale**


	32. Godaime Hokage: Begin Search

The next evening after Naruto had professed his regret towards not being able to forgive Sarutobi before his death to Nanami, as well as their… intimate… moment, he had visited the old man's tombstone to pay his respects, the pictures and some of the flowers still there from the mass funeral held earlier that week.

After offering a silent prayer and a few tears to the man he had always thought of as a grandfather, despite not always outwardly showing and even thinking of him as the man who ruined his life in the _first _place by blabbing, he went back to his home via shunshin, merely wanting to collapse onto his bed to get some sleep. The chakra it took to do that helped, and he was out like a light in an instant.

As he lay in his bed however, he thought about what had happened between him and Nanami the other day. He always thought of her as an older sister, or even the mother he never had, yet he had kissed her as though she were his lover, and a part of him even enjoyed it too.

At first he was confused about what he had felt afterwards. At the time, he was filled with grief and was seeking comfort, yet after it had transpired, another part of him wanted to do that again, even after some of the grief had been lifted off of his shoulder.

_Could I be falling in love with her? _he asked himself.

A moment later however he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. Sure they weren't related, but she was always like a big sister or even a mother to him. Even _if _she felt the same way towards him, which he himself doubted because he was just barely half her age, if things didn't work out between them, it might destroy the brother-sister bond they'd shared. Plus, Shichika may not like Naruto looking at _his_ Nee-chan that way. He'd _seen _the mangled bodies of the soldiers whose asses he'd kicked, and he didn't par_tic_ularly want to end up like any of them. Especially the ones that might've angered Shichika on a more _personal _level.

_I'll think this through later. Right now I just need some sleep, _the blond sighed to himself. With the village being as it was, and the shinobi forces cut from the casualties, he'd probably have to do more missions to compensate so the village wouldn't lose face with its clients, and he wondered if he would even be allowed to _become_ a chunin.

Those thoughts having gone through his head, he slowly closed his eyes as he allowed himself to go to sleep.

Things were going to get complicated, whether he wanted them to or not.

* * *

The next morning everyone got together for a hearty breakfast after everything that had happened. The mental shock of having to fight such a large-scale battle had tired most of them out beyond the yokes of their human flesh, so most of them weren't in a talkative mood. Especially after seeing some of their comrades fall around them. Sure they didn't know most of them personally, and those they did know _didn't _die, but it was still a pretty big shock, and it would take a while for everyone to get eased back into a normal routine. None had ever seen war first hand, though Togame got a small _taste _of what it was like.

Having fought considerably fewer numbers, Togame, Hagetaka, and Kin all made breakfast, the prior noticing that Naruto and Nanami seemed to be averting their gaze from one another each time their eyes met. It almost reminded her of the times when she and Shichika would have intimate moments, _intentionally, _and then "walk on eggshells" around the others.

_But something like that couldn't have happened between _them. _Could it? _she asked herself

Most of everyone left to do their own thing after breakfast, Washi, Dachou, and Shichika heading off to bed to restore their expended energy, Kin, Hagetaka, and Togame sticking by them to tend to their needs respectively should they have any.

At the same time, Naruto headed off to the library, Nanami heading to the basement to do some thinking in the underground spring in private while Konayuki headed up to the library behind Naruto, her woman's intuition telling her that something was bothering the blond.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, is everything okay?" Konayuki asked as she knocked on the library door, letting the blond know she was coming in.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Naruto sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking out a scroll and an ink brush as he began to note some things down.

"Oh, well, I was just worried for you is all," Konayuki said taking a seat beside him, placing an arm round his back before pulling him into a hug. "You know, it's okay to cry. There isn't any fault in that. I know how much the old man meant to you."

After a few moments of silence, Naruto only sighed before returning the hug. "It isn't just that… I've got a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked letting the blond go. "You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you."

" . . . I'm not even sure if it _is _anything yet," the blond sighed as he began writing jutsu formula on the scroll.

"Hm? That writing looks familiar. Where did all this come from again?" she asked, recognizing the jutsu formula for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"It's back from when the two of us stole The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing," the blond answered. "Kinjutsu aren't _always _labeled as forbidden because they're forbidden, but because the large chakra consumption can harm the user's body of they aren't ready for it. Aside from Togame and a few others in this house, most of the jutsu that don't mess with the laws of nature can be exploited. Of course, the ones I was able to memorize didn't do anything like that, so they must've been in the back of the scroll."

"And you're able to recall all of this from memory?" Konayuki asked, taking note of the detail in the jutsu formula, down to the brushstrokes used.

"Yeah. I haven't had that much time to put down what I was able to get, so I figure I should get it out of the way before I _do_ forget it," Naruto said as he continued scribbling down jutsu formula down from the scrolls. He was able to learn the Kage Bunshin easily enough, given that his large reserves made him incapable of performing the regular Bunshin, so the rest of the time in that clearing was spent committing the jutsu formula on the scroll to memory for later reference. "Um, don't take this the wrong way, but I'd just like to be alone right now. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, well… Alright then, I'll see you later I guess," Konayuki said as she was walking out, not even noticing the little green and blue spiral-patterned toad that had hopped into the room past her. Naruto on the other hand noticed, but chose to… address the little toad once the door was closed.

"So… Can _you_ talk?" Naruto asked speaking to the little toad.

The green and blue spiral-patterned toad only croaked in a high-pitched tone, its throat bulging before it looked up at him.

"Um… Is that a yes?" Naruto asked. Sure it was only a croak, but it was still talking, if only by definition.

His answer was in the form of a hand with a green plate and a fishnet forearm guard coming out of the toad's mouth, causing the blond to raise an eyebrow. After that a green-garbed arm came out, as did a red vest, as well as a spiky head of white hair. After a few minutes of more human anatomy coming out of the toad in an impossible manner, the man's right hand leaving the toad's mouth last, the blond could only blanch at the sight.

"Okay… That's disgusting," Naruto said as the familiar form of Jiraiya finally came out of the small toad's mouth fully.

"Hey, I resent that comment," Jiraiya grumbled as he shook a little saliva off his clothing, the toad disappearing in a puff of smoke a moment later. "So, what're _you _up to?" he asked trying to get a look at what Naruto was doing, only for him to roll the scroll up and put a blood seal tag on it. They were basically pre-made tags like security and barrier tags, except they _had _to be made by the hand of the one that wanted to make them, otherwise there was the risk of a third party being able to bypass the lock if blood was provided for another person to make the seals.

"Just making myself a list," the blond sighed as he slid the scroll onto a shelf. "Anyway, what do you want? I don't recall giving you my address."

"Well, this _is _the safe house of my greatest student, so of _course _I'd know where it is," the man said jabbing a thumb at himself.

"Can you get to the point? I'm in mourning," the blond said half-seriously and half-sarcastically. Half because he really _was _in mourning, and the other because he didn't want to be around that pervert when he was having second thoughts as to his relationship with his sister-figure. _Kami, if we end up in one of his books… _he growled to mentally.

"Alright alright, you've got me," Jiraiya said waving his hands defensively. "The village needs a new Kage, and soon. With the village weakened both militaristically and economically, along with the risk of another attack happening in the future while the village is in this weakened state, Konoha _needs _a new leader to rally behind. The leaf village can only hold itself together for so long without one, and the longer this is held off, the greater the risk of another village attacking Konoha in its weakened state."

"So isn't there anyone already within Konoha who can do the job?" Naruto asked. "Seeing as how you could've appointed the Hokage candidate _before _telling me, I can only assume we'd need to search _abroad _for a suitable candidate."

"Well, there _was _a candidate within Konoha's borders, but they aren't interested in the position," Jiraiya admitted, remembering back to his talk he had with Sarutobi's ex-teammates, Homura and Koharu earlier that day.

"Let me guess. The position would've interfered with your porn novel writing?" he asked flatly.

"Why yes as a matter of fa- HEY!"

"That aside, and I'm just spit balling here, but I'm guessing that since you took the time to come _here _of all places when you could've been pursuing whoever's supposed to be the next Hokage, that you need someone in this house to accompany you," the blond stated. All of this he was able to figure out from the lessons he took in politics from Togame. No one of high stature visited people they knew personally without notice unless there was business involved.

"Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good," Jiraiya said flatly, the blond having seen through his plans entirely. "But, you've got me. I'm heading out to bring the candidate for Godaime Hokage to Konoha, and I need someone of your… _unique _talents to help me with this."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well… Like your mother before you, you seem to have the ability to change people's hearts for the better, even when they're extremely thick-headed or emotionally withdrawn," the old perv sighed. "The person I've got in mind doesn't have the best history with Konoha on a personal level-"

"I can relate," the blond said gruffly. He could forgive Sarutobi easily enough, but a part of him would always hold a grudge against the villagers for his treatment. Honestly, why try to ruin his life when they could've befriended him instead? Having a "demon" around who'd lay their life on the line for them would've made them nearly untouchable. Especially if he was well-trained.

"Anyway," Jiraiya interrupted before Naruto could list off his reasons for despising the villagers. "Aside from me, there's nobody else, so in all honesty, you're my best bet on getting her to return to Konoha."

"Ah, so it's a _her_," Naruto said raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want a woman as _your _boss? She might make a _law_ against peeping. You could lose all your precious _research _subjects."

"Don't contradict me," Jiraiya grumbled with closed eyes and a clenched fist. "Are you in or not? I can tell you right now, I really had to twist Homura and Koharu's arms to get them to let you come with me, and it'll be better for _all _of us if you at least _try. _They don't have that much faith in Tsunade anyway and may force the position on me regardless, so even if she _doesn't _come back with us, at least you'll have something to hold over their heads in the foreseeable future."

In response, Naruto interlaced his fingers and placed his chin on his hands, mulling over his options and how this would benefit him.

" . . . How long would I be gone?"

"A month, maybe less," Jiraiya answered. "Depends on how quickly we're able to track her down. She hasn't been in Konoha for a couple _decades _at the least, and she's almost as elusive as Orochimaru."

_Orochimaru… _Naruto growled to himself. "Okay, I'll join you. I need to get out of Konoha anyway. Everything reminds me of the old man too much. Let me get packed and tell the others I'll be gone for a while. Meet me at the south gate around noon and I'll be there."

"Alright. I'll see you there," Jiraiya said as he headed for the door, then paused. "Oh, and if it means anything to you, your parents would be proud of you. Both of them."

Naruto could only nod slowly at that. Before Jiraiya was able to walk out of the room however, something he'd been wanting to say the whole time came to his mind.

"Jiraiya, before you go," Naruto said catching Jiraiya's attention before he left. "_Never, _crawl out of a toad's stomach around me _ever_ again. It's unnatural."

Jiraiya could only grumble to himself. He tries to make a memorable entrance, but people bite his head off about it. He'd have to do some _research _to blow off some steam before he left. Hopefully he wouldn't run into the Inuzuka matriarch while doing so. No other woman had gone for his nards so aggressively as _she _had, and not in the good way. He _still _couldn't believe the blond had sicced someone like her on him. And once again, not in the good way.

* * *

A few hours later, noon had rolled along, and Naruto had himself fully packed. After reading up on sealing scrolls, he was able to pack a few weeks worth of clothes into a single scroll, but packed some clothing around it normally for ease of retrieval. He also brought some ninja tools, snacks, rations, and other essentials with him for the trip. It would be better to have it and not need it than not have it and _really _need it.

The blond was also using the trip for a more personal reason. With everything going on, between his decision to stay in Konoha, the old man dying, and his… intimate moment with Nanami, he just needed to get out of Konoha for a while. The fresh air, a more normal setting, and some new scenery would help him gather his thoughts and sort things out.

"Alright. Shichika, Nanami, Togame, Washi, you're in charge of the house and its occupants until I get back," Naruto said as he stood outside the front gate, the aforementioned seeing him off. "Try not to burn the house down while I'm away, alright?"

"We can only hope," Washi chuckled as he slapped Shichika on the back. "This guy packs a mean fireball. He could probably raze half the village with that new jutsu of his."

"Probably…" Naruto mused as plans formed in his head, but he soon dismissed them. "Washi, you're in charge of telling Anko-sensei where I am. Keep the team together and get a few D-Rank missions under your belt. You'll need at least 40 before you can _officially _do C-Rank."

"I'll keep that in mind," Washi said as he headed back to the house, but not before dragging Shichika and Togame with him. The prior was harder to drag than the latter, and he felt like Naruto and Nanami needed a moment alone. As a confidant, it was sort of his job to do that sort of thing.

"So… I guess I'll be seeing you later, Nee-chan," Naruto said nervously, a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he remembered what had transpired between them a day ago.

Nanami nodded curtly. Had she or Naruto not been able to control the physical display of their emotions so well, i.e. their blushing, they might've been found out from the get-go. "So you'll get back in a few weeks, maybe a month?"

Naruto nodded as he shouldered his bag. "Yeah... Listen, about the other day…"

Before he could speak further, Nanami placed a finger on his lips, silencing him s he looked into her beautiful purple eyes.

"Just take your time. I'll be here for you when you get back, okay?" she asked cutely, her head tilted to the side a bit, causing our blond to blush as her skin seemed to glow radiantly, making her look even more beautiful than normal.

"Ha…Ha…Hai!" Naruto said suddenly saluting. "Um, well, I better go…" he said nervously as he headed off, looking back to Nanami as she waited for him by the gate before he headed off, then disappeared via shunshin.

After the blond left, Nanami stood by the gate to the estate, a contemplative look on her face as she thought things through. After another few minutes, she decided to head into town herself. There were surely better things for a pair of adorable koi fish than minced table scraps, and she had grown fond of the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile after Naruto and Jiraya left to find Tsunade, two cloaked figures walked alongside the river in one of Konoha's vacant districts, seemingly searching for something. Their cloaks were all black with red cloud-like patterns on them, and they wore straw hats with paper strips to hide their faces. The taller of the two, also more muscular, was carrying a massive bandaged sword on his back, even bigger and thicker than the Kubikiribocho, a skull-shaped ornament on the pommel of the handle.

A few seconds later, two figures leapt down and confronted the two, those figures being Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi.

"You're not from this village are you?" Asuma asked. "Why did you come here?"

"Asuma-san. Kurenai-san. It's been awhile," the shorter figure said.

"If you know us, you must be a former ninja of this village," Asuma stated.

After a tense air crossed past them, the shorter figure raised his hat, revealing a pair of crimson eyes, a ring connecting three tomoe set around the pupil, the most prominent features of the figure being a set of deep tear ducts below his eyes, as well as the slash mark across his hitae-ate.

"Y-You're…" Kurenai gasped, immediately recognizing the nuke-nin's crimson eyes.

After the shorter figure removed his hat, setting it onto the ground, he began unclasping the collar of his jacket from the inside to make himself more comfortable, allowing more of himself to come into the light.

"No doubt about it, it's…" Asuma stated as the shorter figure let his left arm rest below his chest on the rim of his jacket. "Itachi Uchiha."

"You know these people, Itachi?" the taller figure asked. "Well then, I guess I should introduce myself too," he said as he removed his hat, revealing grayish skin, a mouth of shark-like teeth, and a set of gills beneath his shark-like eyes. He wore the Kiri hitae-ate with a slash across it, and had dark blue hair styled like Kakashi's. "You can call me Kisame Hoshigaki. Now then, have we all been acquainted?"

"You're not making any acquaintances here," Asuma said seriously. "I'm going to eliminate you two right here and now."

"Well Itachi, it seems that your home village doesn't' like you very much," Kisame stated offhandedly.

"We know who you are too," Kurenai stated. "Kisame Hoshigaki… nuke-nin of Kirigakure. You're a renegade ninja wanted by numerous countries, including the Country of Water for assassinating a feudal lord and sabotage, as well as various other crimes. Both of you are S-Rank criminals in the bingo book."

"Itachi… You're pretty brave to come back and set foot in this village after what you've done," Asuma said as he got ready to fight.

" . . . Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, please do not interfere with my affairs. You will only get yourselves killed," Itachi stated coldly, almost as if he were absolutely sure of his own words.

"That's not something that a guy who killed off his whole clan can say," the bearded jounin stated. "Being who you are, you wouldn't come here without a reason. So… What is it?"

After the four locked eyes, the taller figure suddenly drew his sword from his back and brought it down onto the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust before its wielder spoke.

"You know? You're kind of annoying, you know that?" Kisame asked. "Think I should kill them."

At this, Itachi could only sigh. "It looks like we can't leave this village without a fight. Just don't overdo it. You're methods can be a bit excessive."

"Then it's settled," Kisame said as he raised his sword from the ground and settled it onto his shoulder, revealing a small crater where his sword had landed.

At that moment, Asuma's eyes locked onto Kisame's, while Kurenai settled herself to fight against Itachi. For a tense moment, nothing happened until Itachi picked up his hat from the ground and got some of the dirt off. Then, a few seconds later, he tossed it to the side, Kisame bringing his sword down at Asuma the moment the bell on his partner's hat rung, the bearded jounin sidestepping by a few inches before Kisame brought it down at him again, Asuma whipping out his knuckle knives before bringing them up to guard against his opponent's sword, giving Kurenai the time she needed to form her handsigns before disappearing.

_This guy's strong. I'm being overpowered just by the tip of his sword, _Asuma thought as he struggled to hold his opponent's weapon away from him, inching closer and closer to his shoulder with each passing second. The next moment, Kisame jerked his sword back once it touched his shoulder, tearing into it and sending blood into the air.

"The Samehada doesn't slice. It _shreds_!" Kisame announced proudly as he brought his sword into view, the bandages on the tip gone revealing a rough shark-like blade beneath, shaped more like a club than an actual blade.

Despite the pain in his shoulder, or what was left of it, as he was forced to step back, he could only chuckle as he saw a shimmer of air move behind the two nuke-nin. "Kurenai-san, you're late."

"What the!" Kisame cursed as the ground rose up underneath him and bound his legs, a large tree suddenly growing behind Itachi, who made no effort to escape it before it completely bound him to it.

"This is the end for you, Itachi Uchiha," Kurenai said coldly as she began to emerge from the side of the tree, a kunai in her hand before she suddenly found _herself _bound to the tree. _What? A genjutsu counter? Oh well. At least he was still affected by it._

"An illusionary attack of that level will not fool _these _eyes," Itachi said as a kunai blade emerged from his right sleeve. _Still, she doesn't seem surprised by this. I wonder why? _he asked himself as he rushed forward, only for Kurenai to escape the genjutsu by bitting into her lip, drawing blood and ducking at the last possible second, losing a few strands of hair before she was suddenly kicked into the river by a well-aimed kick.

"Kurenai!" Asuma called out as she rolled across the water.

"You should pay more attention to your _own _opponent," Kisame said as he rushed and slashed at him twice, the bearded jounin rushing at him with his knuckle knife, which was dodged. A moment later however, the sting of blood flying met Kisame's brain as his eyes locked onto the ends of Asuma's knives, blades of chakra flowing off of the ends.

"You should take your own advice," Asuma smirked, Kisame growling before he suddenly flashed through a set of handseals. "Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" he called out as a jet of water leapt out of the river and at Asuma, only for someone else to cast the exact same jutsu and equalize it. "The same technique as mine?" Kisama cursed, then recognized Kakashi's sharingan eye. He then turned to Itachi, but saw another Kakashi with a kunai to his partner's throat. _Kage Bunshin? But then which one's real?_

"Oh, it's just you. Took your sweet time getting here didn't you?" Asuma asked casually, despite the torn muscles on his shoulder, which he would of course _have _to get fixed after that.

"I asked you two to deal with them back there since they were acting suspicious," Kakashi stated. "Of course, had I known who we were _really _dealing with, I would've joined you from the beginning. Now then," the one on the river said addressing Itachi. "What are you doing in Konoha?" he asked, while on the inside, he was in inner turmoil. _This guy is an Uchiha, a true heir of the Sharingan. I'd better keep on my toes for this one, and assume the worst-case scenario as to why he's here._

"Kisame," Itachi stated, catching everyone's attention. "If you fight him head-on, you'll only suffer unnecessary injuries. Also, if we take too much time, then even more ninja will arrive. However, do not forget why we are here."

"Yes, why _are _you here?" Kakashi asked before leaving Asuma's side in a puff of smoke, revealing that one to be the bunshin.

"We just came to pick something up," Itachi said as though that were the most normal thing in the world. It all depended on the context.

"Well that isn't very specific now is it?" Kakashi asked offhandedly before bringing a kunai to point at Itachi. "Now, would you care to elaborate further on why you're here, or will I have to _make _you?"

" . . . I won't take too long if I fight you myself," Itachi said as he eyed Kakashi's blade, his eyes falling to his right sleeve, where a set of shuriken between his fingers suddenly came into the light.

At that moment, Kakashi leapt back, forming as set of handsigns as four jets of water suddenly shot at him. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" he called out, the wall of water forming around him and narrowly protecting him from Itachi's attack.

_He's fast. While the shuriken in his hands were just a decoy, he tried to hit my legs with a suiton jutsu. Any later and I would've been in trouble, _Kakashi thought as he leveled his gaze at Itachi.

"Impressive. Most wouldn't have seen through that," Itachi stated. "However…"

The next moment another Itachi appeared behind Kakashi and stabbed him in the back, catching him completely off guard.

_Kage Bunshin? His techniques are too fast, I can't keep up, _Kurenai gasped, only for Kakashi to dissolve into water a moment later. When she looked down, she saw the real Kakashi swim beneath the water with a kunai in his hand, which she took happily. "Nice one Kakashi."

The next moment however, the real Kakashi leapt out of the water and took Kurenai back. "Get down! That one's the shadow clone!" he called out as the Itachi closest to Kurenai suddenly detonated, kicking up a massive column of water in its wake.

"Kakashi! Kurenai!" Asuma called out as he leapt into the wall of water, a downpour coming down on them moments later once he caught up to his comrades.

"Don't drop your guard," Kakashi said as the water beat against his body. "Itachi became an ANBU squad leader at the age of thirteen."

"I didn't expect him to be this strong," Asuma said as he readied his knives.

"No. He hasn't even shown his true strength yet," Kakashi said as he leveled his gaze at Itachi.

" . . . I'm impressed as to the extent you're able to use the Sharingan, even if you're not an Uchiha," Itachi stated. "However, your body is incapable of drawing out its true power," he said as he closed his eyes, then began to slowly reopen them. "This, is the true power of the Sharingan."

"You two! Don't' look into his eyes!" Kakashi ordered, Asuma and Kurenai quickly doing so, while Kakashi was only able to close his right eye. "Only a person with the Sharingan can stand up to his technique."

"Yes, however, even _with_ your Sharingan as it is, you are unable to counter the Sharingan's greatest illusionary technique," Itachi said as the tomoe of his eye spiraled into themselves, resembling a three-pointed fuma shuriken. "Tsukuyomi!"

* * *

At the same time across Konoha, Shichika was meditating outside the Namikaze estate on a large rock behind the house, a contemplative look on his face before his eyes suddenly snapped open. Nanami, who was across from him at the koi pond feeding the fish, reacted similarly as well.

"Nee-chan, there is something in Konoha," Shichika said as he leveled his eyes to his sister.

Nanami nodded in response. "Yes, I can feel it. There is someone vastly powerful within Konoha's walls. I think it's coming from the southern Uchiha district."

"If that is the case, then my assistance might be needed," Shichika said as he hopped off the rock, reaching into the tool pouch that was at the bottom of the rock before he slipped it and his vest onto his back, tying the hitae-ate around his head before tossing a soldier pill into his mouth an biting down on it. "If I'm not back in an hour, assume the worst. The energy boost should set in by the time I get there, but I can't be sure since this is the first time I've tried one."

"Be careful," Nanami said as she reluctantly went back to feeding the fish. _I'm still fairly exhausted from before, and Shichika stands a better chance than I if whoever's in Konoha is the same caliber as the one who fought Sarutobi._

A moment later, Shichika broke off into a sprint before leaping over the Namikaze estate in a tall arc. Once he set foot onto the ground in the courtyard, he suddenly disappeared in a blur of horizontal lines, his weights left behind at the rock he was meditating on allowing him to achieve even greater speeds.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Kakashi and the others, said copy nin had fallen to the power of Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan, his body slipping below the water's surface as he began to fall, barely maintaining consciousness.

"Kakashi! What happened?" Kurenai asked as she heard Kakashi falling into the water.

"No… _*pant* _Not yet…" Kakashi gasped for breath as he struggled not to slip under the water completely.

"Then what do we do? You suddenly fell down after he stopped talking," Asuma said, not liking being unable to use his eyes.

_Three days… Three days there and not even a second has passed here? _Kakashi asked as he got back onto the surface of the water. _But… Why didn't he kill me. It would've been so easy for him, yet he didn't._

"Oh, you're still alive?" Kisame asked as he shunshined beside his partner. "Most others would've been _dead _after being hit by that. Still, you shouldn't use those eyes of yours so frivolously," he said, noticing his partner's eyes twitching.

"Sasuke… Is he the one you're after?" Kakashi asked, coming to that first conclusion.

" . . . No," Itachi answered after a few moments, his eyes regaining focus. "We are after the Yondaime's legacy."

At this, Asuma and Kurenai could only gasp at the implications, Kakashi remembering to a talk that Jiraiya had had with him earlier in the week, detailing to an organization bearing the same description that Itachi and Kisame followed. That they were after Naruto, or more specifically, the Kyuubi, cemented his suspicions of their intentions.

"So… You really _are _after the Kyuubi then," Kakashi said to Itachi. "I also know that you two aren't the only ones moving around. You two… You're part of the organization, Akatsuki, aren't you?"

"Akatsuki?" Asuma asked, whereas Itachi's eyes twitched.

_This development is unsettling. _"Kisame, we're taking Kakashi with us. We will also need the others to disappear as well," Itachi said coldly, practically giving his partner free-reign.

"Heh. You just said the magic words," Kisame smirked as he rushed at the three jounin, two practically blind while another was just barely holding on.

The next moment, a green blur rushed out at Kisame before shouting,

"KONOHA GOURIKI SENPUU!" Gai shouted as he delivered a kick to Kisame's unguarded stomach, sending him flying past Itachi, barely righting himself before he leapt back beside his partner.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" Kisame asked as he rubbed his stomach. Even if he was nearly indestructible, it still stung a bit.

"I am the Leaf's Prideful Green Beast," Gai announced as he brandished his Goken stance. "Maito Gai!"

"What the… Better yet, I just mistook you for some wild animal," Kisame stated.

"Do not take that man lightly," Itachi warned simply.

The next moment Kakashi's body finally gave out, and he began to slip into the water. However, before he could go too deep, Gai reached up and pulled him out. _They were able to injure Kakashi this much? No, there's something else at play here._

"Gai! Don't look into his eyes! That's how this happened to Kakashi," Asuma warned, still clamping his eyes shut.

"Don't worry, I already took that into consideration based on how I intended to fight Kakashi someday," Gai said as he hoisted his rival into a fireman's carry. "Both of you, open your eyes, but focus on his feet."

"I see… so that's how it's done," Kurenai said as she opened her eyes, but kept them away from Itachi's.

"That's pretty smart, however, you're the only one out of us here that can _do_ that," Asuma stated.

"There is a method to it, but I don't have the time to teach you how," Gai stated. "At any rate, get used to it, now."

"So… What do we do now?" Asuma asked warily, the other two's body language suggesting that they were contemplating how to deal with this new development.

"Kurenai, take Kakashi to the medical treatment center," Gai said passing the scarecrow-like-ninja to Kurenai. "Asuma, you'll be my support," he said addressing the bearded jounin. "Until reinforcements arrive, we'll have to rely on Shichika."

"Eh?" Kisame asked, only to leap back when the water between him and Itachi suddenly burst upward, a very tall ninja with long hair wearing mostly red and crimson suddenly appearing in a burst of speed before said ninja faced Itachi, the water droplets flying through the air before he settled himself into the attack.

"Kyotouryuu: Red Poppy and Hybrid Striking Technique!" Shichika called out as he suddenly lashed out at Itachi with a flurry of strikes, his opponent's body riddled with deep imprints before he stepped back. "You have just died two hundred seventy two times," the Kyotouryuu patriarch said as a bit of blood rose from Itachi's mouth before he fell backwards, only to dissolve into water a moment later and reappear beside Kisame, visibly winded with a few jab wounds visible across his body.

_I wasn't able to sense him until the last moment, _Itachi panted as he eyed the new warrior. A few of the supposed Shichika's hits had managed to get to him, and had he not replaced himself with a Mizu Bunshin, he really _might've _died just then.

As for the overly-large number, he couldn't be sure.

"Asuma-san. Kurenai-san. What are these two after?" Shichika asked turning an eye to them, his back still turned to his enemies.

" . . . They're after Naruto," Kurenai answered, having been able to piece that much together.

" . . . I see," he said with a nod, his eyes closed before he faced his opponent and assuming the Daffodil stance, only for his eyes to assume their Mangekyou form once more.

"Tsukoyomi!" Itatchi intoned as he locked eyes with Shichika, much to the horror of the others there.

The next moment, said kyotouryuu-user found himself strapped to a massive wooden cross that floated over an endless ocean in every direction, the world a mixed palette of black and white. Then, two monochrome copies of Itatchi rose out of the abyss, katana in hand. The trail of blood coming from their mouths were still present, since Itachi had yet to wipe it away in reality, but was in a vibrant red against the monochrome world around them.

"I do not know who you are, or where you came from," Itachi spoke as he tightened his grip on his katana. "But I cannot allow you to interfere with our mission," he said as he and his clone rushed forward before stabbing Shichika through the stomach.

Soon after, the "hours" of torture imparted by Itachi's genjutsu began, Shichika powerless to stop it. Then, after the "seventy two hours", the world spun back into reality, the black, white, and red becoming replaced by color and blue skies.

Once the genjutsu ended, Itatchi panted from the effort of using the Tsukoyomi a second time in a row as he fell to one knee, waiting for Shichika to collapse like Kakashi had before he and Kisame made due their escape. With two figures having to be carried and only one pursuer left, their chances of escaping would be assured.

In response however, Shichika just looked himself over, then to his surroundings, then back to Itatchi and his partner. "Well? Aren't you going to do something?"

It took a few seconds for Itachi to realize that the one known as Shichika wasn't going to be affected by his technique, and to see this happening outside his nightmares was most unsettling.

_Impossible. No one has ever come out of the Tsukuyomi completely unscathed before, _Itatchi gasped at the sight before him. _He doesn't seem dissuaded at all, almost like nothing at all happened. Could this really be possible?_

Meanwhile with Kisame, his massive sword started shaking wildly in his hands, jerking away from the kyotouryuu-user madly in particular as though it were being driven by self-preservation.

"Ah! Hey! Samehada! What the hell's wrong with you!" Kisame growled as he tried to keep his sword under control. Normally it only moved when separated from him, so for it to be moving on its own, even while it was around him was something new.

"_**GIGIGIGIGI! GIGIGI! GIGIGIGIGIGIGI!"**_ the sword itself seemed to shriek, almost as though it itself were alive. _**(I'm guessing this is what it sounds like when it "talks". If it isn't then feel free to correct me on it.)**_

"Did that thing just talk?" Kurenai said as she watched the sword jerk about.

"Rrgh! Dammit! Quit squirming!" Kisame hissed as he tried to bring his sword under control.

"Kisame. What is going on?" Itachi asked in a flat tone.

"I don't know! It's never _acted _this way be_fore_!" Kisame said as he tried to keep the sword from leaving his hands.

As the kyotouryuu patriarch watched on, he sensed something evil coming from the sword, though not the same "evil" he'd come across before.

Deciding to test out a theory that had formed in his mind, he took a step towards the large sword, his foot making a tapping sound against the water through the deliberate movement.

The next moment before anyone could even blink, the Sameheda jerked away from Shichika with all the strength it possessed, Kisame's feet leaving the ground before Shichika ran after them. As Kisame was dragged along by the giant sword he carried, which was now known to be _very _sentient, and was vocal about it as well, Itachi ran after Shichika who was chasing his partner. Once Kakashi was secured on Kurenai's back and she left to rush him to the hospital, which apparently was in the direction that the two were… fleeing, the other jounin began following as well.

* * *

Meanwhile across Konoha, while Hagetaka went to volunteer at the Ninja Academy, thankfully in street clothes, Washi was walking around Konoha with Kin, helping the girl get her legs stretched from being confined to the Namikaze estate's basement for so long. Because Kin's asylum to Konoha included being made a Konoha genin with a year's wait until she could take the Chunin Selection Exams, but potentially eligible for C-Rank missions before then, she was now wearing the Konoha hitae-ate, this one with a black headband.

"So, how do you like Konoha so far?" Washi asked as he and Kin walked down one of Konoha's streets.

"It's nice. Certainly a lot nicer than Oto," the ex-oto kunoichi stated.

"You know, I never found out what Oto is like," the brunette stated. "Care to shed some light on the subject? The info might come in handy."

"Well… It isn't as much a village, as a series of bunkers throughout the Elemental Countries," the girl admitted. "Of course, my ex-teammates and I only trained in one bunker in Ta no Kuni before coming to Konoha, but even then there weren't too many landmarks."

"Oh well. At least I know there isn't an entire _village _of oto-nin out there. It'd be a real pain to accidentally run into that territory," the blond chuckled.

"Speaking of which, what am I supposed to say if someone recognizes me?" Kin asked.

"Well… Ibiki told me not to mention what happened at the warehouse, since that's sensitive information pertaining to this village's security," the brunette stated. "Just come up with a story that takes place around the Chunin Selection Exams, and I'm sure people won't ask too many questions."

"Oooooi! Washi, is that you over there?" a familiar voice called out, the brunette looking to his left to see Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru helping with the repairs to a barbeque restaurant.

"Oh, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, helping out with repairs I see?" Washi asked as he walked to the group, Kin keeping a pace behind him as she nervously approached the Konoha-nin.

"More or less," Shikamaru stated blandly. "Is that the oto-kunoichi behind you?" he suddenly asked pointing to Kin, who poked her head around from the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey, it _is_!" Ino gaped. "Washi, what is _she _doing here? Don't you know what her village did to ours?" she accused, a pang of guilt crossing Kin's features.

"It's alright, it's alright," Washi placated. "She's one of us now. In fact, had she not talked, we wouldn't have been as prepared for the invasion as we were."

"What do you mean by that?" the blond asked raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Exactly what he said," Shikamaru sighed at the blond's inability to read between the lines. "Obviously something happened between her and her village, so she sought asylum here, and in exchange talked."

"Even so, how'd the two of you even _meet _anyway?" Choji asked as he munched on his chips.

"Well… it began like this," Kin swooned, a tinge of pink on her cheeks, which had Washi wondering-

_What the _hell _is going through her head?_

**Flashback (Falsified for all intents and purposes, but not retconned.)**

It was after her match against Shikamaru Nara, and the doctor had told her she had a mild concussion. If it wasn't the pain in the back of her skull grating at her nerves, it was the fact that she lost to a guy who didn't even look like he _cared _whether or not he lost.

And to only make matters worse, her spiky-haired teammate came into the room, his face contorted into a sneer, his fingers wriggling toward his palm as though he were grouping something.

"What do _you _want you windbag?" King huffed with crossed arms.

"Don't you know how failure is tolerated in Oto?" the spiky-haired oto-nin questioned. "You were facing the laziest of the lazy, and you _still _lost, so _now_," he said grabbing her wrist and reaching for her chest, "I'm going to administer your _punishment_."

"Ah! Hey! Let go of me you pervert!" Kin cried as she fought the spiky-haired kid's grip.

The next moment the door was kicked in, and the eagle-emulating brunette from before stepped into the room

"Take your hands off her you rapist!" Washi ordered assuming a dynamic pose.

"Oh yeah? What're _you _going to do about it?" Zaku asked.

"I'm going to defend this young lady's chastity," Washi said limbering up before disappearing in a blur of lines. A moment later he appeared behind the stunned Zaku before karate chopping him in the back of the neck, unceremoniously dropping him to the floor before turning to the girl at the besides. "Are you alright? Did that guy hurt you."

"N-No…" Kin said blushing. "Listen, can I ask you something?" she trailed off nervously, the brunette perking up his ears ready to listen.

**Flashback End (Once again, falsified for all intents and purposes.)**

_Kin, there's no _way _they're going to buy that story, _Washi thought to himself as he mentally beat his head against the wall, though literally rubbing the bridge of his nose. _Your story is full of so many obvious holes that no one will ever believe it. I mean, did you explain _when_ that happened? Neither Zaku or I were gone from the room after your match, so how are you going to convince them I saved you from getting raped by your teammate? There was only one match between yours and the time that Zaku died._

"Wow! You stopped Zaku from raping Kin?" Ino asked. "Is _that _why Naruto killed him the way he did? Because he was a rapist?"

"Uh, yeah, let's go with that," Washi said. Meanwhile, his inner self was going _"-the fuck!"_

"And here I thought _Kiba_ _*munch* _was the only pervert girls had to worry about," Choji stated.

"_Had _to worry about. Naruto killed the guy with his bare hands like a lamb to the slaughter," Shikamaru sighed. _Still have no idea how he did that. I didn't see any hidden blades on him or anything, and to chop a guy into pieces with your bare hands just doesn't seem possible._

"Oh, by the way, my mom packed some rice balls for us to munch on as we worked," Ino said pulling out a bentou box wrapped in a floral-patterned cloth. "Would either of you like some?" she said turning to Washi and Kin. "I'm sure afterwards you can help us out and, uh…" she suddenly trailed off, noticing the sudden change in the brunette's manner.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M…" Washi suddenly started droning, his eyes widening as his pupils dilated, his gaze cast down the street as he suddenly started shaking like a leaf.

"Uh, Washi? What's with you?" Choji asked, noticing the brunette sweating profusely as he stared at something down the street.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MAN SHARK!" Washi suddenly cried as he pointed down the street, the others following his finger and wondering just what they were seeing.

"SLOW DOWN DAMN YOU!" a large shark-like man in a black cloak with red cloud patterns on it cried as he was seemingly dragged forward by a massive shark-skin covered sword.

"Is that Shichika?" Shikamaru asked seeing the Kyotouryuu Patriarch hot on the shark-man's heels.

"OH MY _GOOOOOOD_!" Washi cried as his eyes nearly jumped out of his head, his tongue flailing out of his mouth before he ran for his life. "MAN SHARK! MAN SHARK! MAAAN SHAAARK!" he cried as he continued to have a major freak-out session. _**(Think the face everyone makes on One Piece where their eyes bug out and their tongues flail in front of them)**_

"HEEL! SIT! STAY! BAD SWORD! BAD! BAD! BAAAAD!" the shark-man cried as he was continuing to be dragged down the streets, seemingly by his own sword.

"Come back here and meet your maker!" Shichika ordered as he chased after the shark-man, who unintentionally was chasing after Washi.

"_**GIGIGI! GIGIGIGIGI! GIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGI!"**_

The next moment Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai carrying a downed Kakashi on her back ran after them, muttering anything from a "call to arms", a "it's too dangerous to go after them on your own", or something related to the "springtime of youth".

"Uh… What just happened?" Shikamaru asked as he tried to figure out what happened.

" . . . Honestly?" Kin asked. "I have no idea, but that doesn't make me any less worried," she said as she chased after the brunette, who was being chased by a "man shark" who was being chased by Shichika who in turn was being chased by the majority of Konoha's well-known jounin. Or at least to her. She hadn't been able to leave the house for a couple weeks.

"Does that mean I can have the rice balls you were going to give her?" Choji asked Ino evenly.

His answer was the blond simply shoving said rice ball into his face so he'd stop talking.

* * *

An hour had passes since the apparent chase had ended. Apart from the brunette who kept screaming _"Man shark!"_, obviously from Kisame's presence, none of Konoha's other forces had gotten involved before the two members of Akatsuki made their escape. While a smoke bomb was simple and inelegant, it was duly effective, giving the two the chance they needed to escape and further their search. With injured on hand, they would be less likely to be pursued. Especially since the two of them were S-Rank nuke-nin.

"There. I think we lost them," Kisame panted, having finally gotten his Sameheda under control enough for them to make their escape.

"Kisame. Just _why _did your sword act up as it did?" Itachi asked sternly, not really in the mood for what had happened.

"How the hell should I know?" the shark-man, AKA man shark, grumbled as he re-bandaged his sword. "One moment everything's going our way with that scarecrow-nin taken down, then some weirdo in spandex attacks me out of nowhere, that guy named _Shichika _walks through your Tsukoyomi like it was nothing, and my Sameheda starts shrieking something about a "_sword destroyer"_ over and over again."

"Hmmm… This does not bode well," Itachi stated. "Never before has anyone shrugged off my most powerful genjutsu so easily. Sure, some have avoided dying from it, but never to the extent where nothing happens at all."

"Whatever that means, I doubt we'd be able to fight him, as much as I _hate _to admit it," Kisame hissed. "With my Sameheda acting up and your eyes useless against him, we may need to find another way to fight him."

"Yes…" Itachi stated. "However, that isn't the only thing that worried me. I also felt… another presence. Something inhuman, watching us during the fight."

"And I'm to assume it wasn't one of our own."

"No. It definitely came from Konoha's walls, but I am more concerned with this _Shichika_," the Uchiha stated as he closed his eyes contemplatively. "There was something about him. Something that set him apart from other people. He seemed completely unintimidated by us, and I have a feeling he may be familiar with our target."

"What makes you say that?" Kisame asked as he stabbed the tip of his sword into the ground.

"When he first arrived, he seemed completely neutral on the matter of our presence, like it was just his duty as a Konoha shinobi to be there," Itachi stated. "However, at the mentioning of Naruto's name, something in his eyes shifted. I'm almost positive he has some form of connection to Naruto."

" . . . So what do we do now?" Kisame asked after a minute of silence. "I doubt it would blow over well if we aborted the mission. We may not get another chance like this for a while."

" . . . We will move ahead as planned," Itachi said getting to his feet. "I was able to gather that the boy was no longer in the village, though I might have an idea as to where he is."

"Then let's go get him," Kisame said with a shark-like grin. "Getting run around like that put me in a bad mood," he hissed as he followed after his partner.

* * *

For Naruto and Jiraiya, who had no inkling as to what was going on in Konoha, the majority of their walk was pretty uneventful. They exchanged words, Jiraiya talked about teaching Naruto one of his father's famed jutsu, and Naruto asked what kind of person his birth father was.

In short, the blond got the same answer that Hiashi gave him, only with some more details to it.

That of course didn't help the blond hold his anger towards Minato for leaving him to the wolves, though he figured if he could forgive Sarutobi for his early lack of action in his life, that maybe someday, _someday_, he might be able to forgive his father.

Then, after a few hours of walking, the two of them had arrived at a post-station a short distance away from the village. The first thing they did was get a room at the nearby inn, where from there they'd dig up any information they could on Tsunade's whereabouts.

However, right at the moment they got the hotel key from the innkeeper, a slender woman with black hair wearing a tight-fitting purple strapless dress with all the curves in the right places walked in, flicking her hair behind her ear and beckoning to Jiraiya.

As Naruto figured, the old pervert passed him the room key and told him to practice his chakra-molding exercises without a second thought, escorting the woman out on his arm a moment later.

_Damn pervert, _Naruto grumbled to himself as he made his way up the stairs, finding the room on the third floor they were slated to stay in.

After setting his bag down, he laid himself out on the bed and began to practice molding his chakra. On the way there, Jiraiya had told him that the move he intended to teach him would require his chakra control to be at its peak, so he figured he'd just practice the routine stuff. It seemed like whenever he got a grip on his chakra control, his chakra pool would suddenly spike, and his control would suffer for it.

The blond figured this cycle of control and chaos would continue to… continue, until he'd either absorbed all of the Kyuubi's power, which he doubted would happen for a few decades, or to the point where his control got to the point where it didn't matter _how _much chakra he had.

However, before he could think on it further, a knocking sound came from the inn room door, rousing him from his concentration. Thinking the pervert had done something incredibly stupid, or perverted, to have him sent back to the room, he decided to let the old toad in and avoid the headache of _not_.

"Alright already, I'm coming," the blond grumbled as he opened the door.

At the moment Naruto opened the door, he was not met with the white-haired sage, but a black-garbed figure much taller than himself, forcing him to look upward. The figure had deep-set tear ducts beneath his eyes, as well as a week's worth of bags, but what was most unsettling were the blood-red eyes. They were like Kurenai's, except they bore three tomoe, identifying it as the Sharingan.

_This guy…He looks like Sasuke, only… _the blond trailed off as he stepped back from the door, if only the customary amount. _A lot stronger._

"Hey Itachi, is this kid _really _the Kyuubi?" a taller figure with blue skin and shark-like teeth said from behind the man that resembled the last Uchiha, the blond's eyes widening at their knowledge of his connection to the might biju sealed within him.

"Naruto-kun. We would like you to come with us," the shorter of the two stated in a dull monotone.

_These guys know about what's sealed inside me, but who are they, and why does this one have Konoha's Sharingan eye?_ the blond thought to himself, remaining motionless. He didn't know anything about these guys, but what he _did _know was that they were the kind of people that would require one of Togame's schemes to beat under normal circumstances.

"Come out of the room…" the man continued, a little more sternly than his first statement.

"Hey Itachi," the taller man stated to his partner. "We don't need him running around, so if it's okay with you… I think I'll just chop a leg or two off," he stated, causing Naruto's eyes to widen, his body settling into the Daffodil stance, its openness causing both figures to raise an eyebrow.

However, the odd-looking stance stopped their advance, giving Naruto the time he needed to make a break for it into open territory.

Or he would've had it not been for the-

"ITATCHI!" a familiar voice shouted from down the hall, all eyes turning to see none other than an enraged Sasuke Uchiha.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Translations:  
Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique  
Tsukuyomi = God of the Moon  
Mangekyou Sharingan = Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye  
Konoah Gouriki Senpuu = Leaf Strong Whirlwind**


	33. Godaime Hokage: Blood Brothers

" . . . It has been a while… Sasuke," the figure known as Itachi stated evenly.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Sasuke growled, his muscles tensed and his eyes crimson with the Sharingan blazing.

"Yare yare, today's a special day don't you think?" the shark-like figure asked. "This is the second time I've seen the Sharingan in the same day. Or at least, the one that's not yours."

"I will… kill you…" Sasuke growled, his anger palpable through the air, which Naruto easily caught.

"Hou… another Sharingan," the man-shark stated, a grin pulling the corners of his mouth up into a _sharp, _toothy grin.

" . . . " was Itachi's response before he said, "he is… my younger brother."

_I had heard the entire clan was wiped out, _Naruto thought to himself, the man-shark saying the same thing as he thought. However, the man-shark's last words were what caught his attention.

"By you."

_Wait… does that mean this guy… _this _guy, wiped out an entire clan? _Naruto thought to himself. _If I weren't so worried for my own safety, I'd probably shake his hand right now. Heheh._

For the next minute or so, the two Uchiha continued to stare one another down. While Sasuke did it with wide eyes, growing wider and his face contorting into a scowl, the older Uchiha remained placid, his eyes narrowing a bit. Whether it was in concentration or mocking, the blond had yet to tell. The next moment-

"GYAAAAH!" Sasuke cried in indignant fury as he flashed through handseals. " . . . I've been waiting for this day… I have fostered my hatred for you… all these years… and now…" he growled as lightning formed in his hand, some of the skin peeling off as he held his left wrist. "I AM GOING TO _KILL _YOU!" he roared as he rushed forward, his attack tearing through the wall and obliterating the doors that stood in is path. "UOOOOO!" he cried as he approached Itachi, his left hand shooting forward before a massive cloud of dust and debris shot through the air.

When the smoke cleared, even Naruto's eyes widened as the man had _caught _the Uchiha's wrist before it could reach his body, the blue lightning of the Chidori crackling for a few seconds before dying out. As the younger Uchiha's eyes grew weary, Itachi's remaining placid, Naruto knew that now wasn't the time to be sitting around, as he began molding chakra.

However, before he could perform his intended jutsu, the man-shark suddenly brought the bandaged sword on his back down right in front of him, the bandaged blade an inch away from his chest as he suddenly felt his chakra drained, the sword seemingly… moving, the sound of gnashing teeth coming from the confines of the cloth.

_Nani? Did he just… drain my chakra? _the blond asked himself, his thoughts cut off as Itachi clenched his hand, snapping SAsuke's wrist and bringing him to the ground in a squall of pain.

"Hn. Whatever jutsu you were going to use is worthless," the man-sharks said holding the end of the sword to the ground, the blade itself seemingly moving from beneath its bandages. "My Sameheda _eats _chakra. Now then… Should I chop off a leg so you can't run, or an arm so you can't make handisgns?" he asked leveling the sword at Naruto, who really wished Jiraiya hadn't gone off with that-

_THIS WAS SET UP! _the blond cursed to himself. _IF I EVER MAKE IT OUT OF THIS IN ONE PIECE, I'M GOING TO KICK THAT OLD PERVERT'S ASS!_

The next moment when the man-shark was about to carry out his threat however, a large orange and green-patterned toad suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking the strike with thick forearm guards before he suddenly sensed the presence of the Gama Sennin in the hallway behind him.

"You don't seem to know very much about me…" he said with the corner of his mouth raising in a smug grin, the girl from before draped over his shoulder. "I'm better at getting girls than they are trying to get to me, and even though it doesn't _look _like it, it's my specialty…"

For a moment the blond was about to actually start respecting the man out of reverence, or maybe for the fact that he saved his ass after his chakra had been drained to the bare minimum. However, he was saved from that burden when the man suddenly assumed a kabuki-like pose.

"I, Jiraiya, this epitome of manlinees! I will fall for no woman's feminine wiles!" he jeered as he swung his massive ponytail behind him. "When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have a woman fall at your feet!"

" . . . She tapped out five minutes ago didn't she?" the blond stated evenly.

"Hey, I'm _trying _to make an _entrance _here if you don't mind!" Jiraiya shouted, all his yelling somehow not rousing the woman from her sleep.

"Oh give it a rest you old windbag and do something about these two!" he said pointing to the two men in black cloud-patterned cloaks. Normally he wouldn't ask for help from another person, especially if it was a person like Jiraiya, unless he really needed it. And he _really _needed it.

"So, you're Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin eh?" the man-shark asked. "You like beautiful women, but we weren't thinking such a simple method would successfully stall you. At least not for _long _anyway," he chuckled. "Anyway, it seems you've already undone the genjutsu binding the woman."

" . . . You guys wanted to draw me away from the boy, so you used the Sharingan to cast a genjutsu on her eh? Not a very manly way of doing things," Jiraiya said setting the unconscious woman against the wall, the elder Uchiha's eyes narrowing at what was probably an insult. "Naruot, watch over her for me, I'll deal with these two, and then we can go," he said before turning back to them. "Just so I'm clear on all the details, it isn't _Naruto _you're after, but what he contains, am I not correct?" he asked, striking a chord in the older Uchiha,

"No wonder Kakashi knew about this. You were the source of that information all along," Itachi stated evenly. "To abduct Naruto, at least before he disappeared from the Elemental Countries again. Those were the orders handed down to us by the higher echelons of our organization, Akatsuki."

_Akatsuki… Like Red Dawn…? _Naruto asked himself, though the etymology of the name didn't shed any light onto the organization's intentions. Or at least not those involving him.

"You two won't get to Naruto, because right here, right now, you will both die by my hand," Jiraiya said resolutely, looking over his shoulder to see Naruto standing defensively in front of the woman before turning back to the two members of Akatsuki.

"Don't do it…" Sasuke's voice suddenly croaked out, his beaten body rising from the floor as he shook like a leaf in the wind, only standing by sheer willpower alone. "This guy… is _mine_!" he growled as he leveled his stare at the older Uchiha.

" . . . I have absolutely no interest in you right now," Itachi said with an empty stare, the Uchiha's eye twitching as he fully got to his feet.

"I told you… this fight… is MINE!" Sasuke growled, blood leaking out of his mouth, Itachi walking over to his feeble form before suddenly punching him in the solar plexus, then delivering an elbow to the back of his head, and then a knee strike to his jaw.

A moment later when the Uchiha was sent upwards, Itachi suddenly grabbed the Uchiha by the throat, pinning him against the wall before leveling his crimson gaze at him.

"Sasuke… even with all your hatred… all your anger… I am stronger still," the Uchiha said contemplatively before closing his eyes, then snapping them open again, his Sharingan eyes assuming their Mangekyou form. "Tsukoyomi!" he called out, the younger Uchiha suddenly crying out as though he were being tortured.

At the moment the younger Uchiha's screams died out, his eyes dull and lifeless as his body hung limp, Jiraiya had just finished running through a series of handseals before placing his hands on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamaguchi Shibari!" he shouted as his hands impacted the ground, walls of pink, convulsing flesh spread throughout the hall, the doors being consumed, though the lighting fixtures remaining the same.

As the blond picked up the woman from the shifting ground and stepping back, he noticed that while the floor rose up underneath him, the man-shark's sword and feet were being constrained by writhing lengths of flesh, and that Sasuke's body was being drawn into the very same wall of flesh, away from harm.

"At this very moment, the two of you are trapped from all sides in the esophagus of a giant toad from Myoubokuzan," Jiraiya said removing his hands from the ground. "I hope the two of you enjoy being food for Iwagama."

"I'd debate whether or not this is more disgusting than you crawling out of a toad's stomach, but in retrospect, I just don't care anymore," Naruto deadpanned, Jiraiya seeming to ignore that sathing statement as the two cloacked figures broke free from the flesh constraining them, attempting to make a break for it.

"No one has ever escaped from this technique," he said placing a hand on the wall, the flesh writhing form his touch. "What makes you think you'll be the first?" he asked as the walls suddenly began to close around the two as they ran down the hallway around the corner.

A moment later however in contradiction to his previous statement, the face paint-wearing man's eyes suddenly widened before he suddenly ran around the corner, the blond trusting whater technique Jiraiya used enough to set the woman down and keep a safe distance as he followed behind him by a few paces.

However, by the time he got around the corner, the two had already escaped, a hole punched through the end of the living hallway, flames black as night licking at its edges.

* * *

For the next couple minutes after their escape, both Naruto and Jiraiya caught their breath, the blond coming down from his adrenaline high as the man looked at the flames contemplatively, which Naruto was wise to stay back from.

A part of his training had been to interpret what could be a threat, whether it be potential or not, and the flames being black didn't dissuade the blond from staying back.

_What on Earth did he draw out to create this? These black flames? _Jiraiya asked himself as he pulled a blank scroll from his pocket and rolled it out. _To ignite a flame inside Iwagama's throat, and then to scorch it's flesh, _he thought as he began writing an advanced formula on the blank part of the scroll, a circular seal with four curved arrows pointing inward at its center. _There must be something truly unholy about these flames. _"Fuuka Houin!" he called out as he flashed through three handseals before landing on the tiger seal, the black flames being seemingly _inhaled _by the seal as it was absorbed into the paper, the kanji for seal inscribing itself in red in the center of the circular array as the four arrows disappeared.

At the moment the fires were totally sealed away, the man pulled out a thin length of rope form his robe before tying the scroll shut with a reinforced knot, then stomped his foot onto the ground, the walls of flesh seeming to dissolve as the plaster, hardwood, and tile replaced writhing muscle.

"So, how's the kid?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto caught the boy before setting him onto the ground.

" . . . Nope. He's out like a light. Completely unresponsive," the blond said after waving a hand in front of his face, then snapping a few times.

The next moment however, a kunai suddenly flew through the air before wedging itself in the wall across from the hole that was freshly made.

"Dainamikku Entorii!" Maito Gai suddenly shouted as he flew through the air, delivering a flying kick and sending Jiraiya flying off the end of his right foot. "Huh?" he suddenly questioned, his expression making it apparent that he wasn't aware of who he hit, until _after _he hit him.

* * *

A minute and two tissues later, and Konoha's taijutsu specialist explained his story.

Apparently, Maito Gai had been tracking the two since their fight in Konoha. In the rush of finding them, he used the reflection on the plate of his hitae-ate to peek around the corner, the somewhat polished surface acting as a mirror. However, since it didn't act as a very _good _mirror, he ended up faceplanting Jiraiya on the end of his own foot by mistake.

"As long as you didn't do it on purpose," Jiraiys grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose but quickly regretting it as his face twitched from the pain. "Anyway, Sasuke needs to get to a hospital. Aside from the fractured rib, and Itachi did something with his Sharingan that made him completely unresponsive."

"Out of curiosity, it this guy going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm no medic-nin, but at least he didn't have a nervous breakdown like the _other _guy back in Konoha," Gai stated.

"Why? What happened back home?" Naruto asked.

"Well… Kakashi and Shichika got his by Itatchi's Tsukoyomi, but the latter seems to be completely unaffected by it, and I'd wager that he may be completely _immune _to genjutsu," Gai explained, Jiraiya's eyes widening a bit before going back to normal. "There weren't too many other injuries involved, though Washi…"

"Huh? What happened to him?" Naruto asked, worried now that there was a name involved.

"Well, we're not completely sure, but from what Asuma's team told me, one minute he was holding a conversation with them, and the next he was running for his life screaming _"MAN SHARK" _over and over again," Gai answered. "By the time Itachi and Kisame left, Washi was curled up into the fetal position and rocking on his heels."

_That bad? Something must've _really_ freaked him out if it scared him _that _bad. _"And how is he now?" the blond asked.

"We managed to get him some medical attention, though the problem is mainly psychological," the Jiraiya-kicker answered. "Inoichi and Ino are helping him through it now by trying to get to the root of his problem, but if that doesn't work, then Tsunade might be the only hope for him."

"Any specific symptoms you know of?" the blond asked.

"When we finally caught up to Itachi before he and his partner made their escapes, we were able to find your friend huddled in a corner," Gai answered. "After a field inspection, I believe Inoichi's words were, _darting eyes, shortness of breath, _and _paranoia directed towards inanimate objects._"

"_I'm on to you, you little _rock_!" _were some of Washi's first words upon discovery before he was sedated. Of course, one of the medics got a rock to the forehead, but hey, that was what _forehead _protectors were for. Or at least _originally_ anyway.

_Well this is just _perfect_. Not only does that Sharingan-wielding psychopath knock Kakashi and Sasuke for a loop, but now aside from Lee, I also need to get Tsunade back so Washi doesn't get locked into a clinic, _the blond grumbled. "Thanks for letting me know. Do you think Washi will recover by the time we get back with Tsunade?"

"I can't say for certain, but I believe your friend has already been taken to receive treatment," the man answered. "Still, to throw one's fears into their face like that. Kisame's actions were most unyouthful."

_I don't think that was his intention, _Naruto balked, at the very least getting another name for his friend's troubles. "Anyway, good luck to you I guess. Jiraiya and I will continue to search for Tsunade, so that way, we can get Lee and the others fixed up."

"Good luck on your quest my youthful allies," Gai said giving a salute before leaping out of the hole in the wall made by Itachi's Amaterasu.

_If only he didn't wear spandex or say "youth" every five minutes, maybe people would take him seriously, _Naruto thought as the green monstrosity left his field of sight. "You alright over there ero-sennin?"

"I told you not to call me that," he grumbled.

"Oh, before I left, there was something I wanted to give you," Gai said suddenly coming back, causing Jiraiya to nearly jump out of his skin as the man started digging around his jounin vest. "Naruto, you have guts to fight someone like Neji for the sake of a friend, so I'm giving this to you. This is the reason Lee's so strong," he said with his hand halfway out.

"Really? What is it?" the blond asked with a raised eyebrow, thinking it was a set of weights or something. Maybe.

"THIS!" he suddenly said whipping out a green spandex jumpsuit just like Lee's. "It's streamlined, form-fitting, allows moisture in and out with ease, and is designed for com_plete _freedom of movement. Wear it during your training, and you'll see the results right away, a must-have for practicing taijutsu, or just doing everyday things around the village. Every ninja's must-_have_!"

However, it didn't help that during his "tutorial", the outfit itself was wriggling as though it were alive. Naruto tried to delude himself on the matter, saying it was just a wayward breeze, but he lack of said wind dashed those hopes.

_If you're going to walk around all day with one of those in your pocket, at _least _carry a mirror with you, _Jiraiya thought to himself. _Ooooogh._

"I'll uh… try it on later," the blond said accepting his gift trying not to get creeped out by how the thing seemed to move on its own accord.

"Take your time. When you're young, you'll have so much of it you won't know what to do with it," the spandex-wearing man said with a toothy grin before heading back to the village, the unconscious Uchiha on his back as he jumped out of the hole in the wall before disappearing.

" . . . You think I should at least _try _it on?" the blond asked.

"Don't. That's a fashion faux pas no matter _how _you slice it," the sanning deadpanned.

"Whoo. And here I thought it was only _my _opinion," the blond sighed in relieft. "Glad you think so too. I was afraid I'd have to wear this thing out of obligation."

_You shouldn't scare someone like that kid, _Jiraiya deadpanned to himself. "Well, come on. We've spent enough time here, and I managed to catch Tsunade's trail before our little detour."

"Right. However, there's one last thing we need to take care of before we go," the blond said stuffing the spandex into his gi before walking over to the unconscious woman against the wall, Jiraiya raising an eyebrow as to what the blond had in mind. "Hey, are you awake?" the blond asked quietly, lightly rousing her from her sleep as she looked around, then locked eyes with the whisker-marked blond.

"Huh? Where am I? What happened?" the woman asked.

"You just passed out a while ago," the blond stated, hoping to skirt away from the fact that she was placed under a genjutsu just to placate an old perv like Jiraiya. "Do you need some help getting home?" he asked extending his hand to her.

"Yeah… I think so," the woman sighed putting her hand to the side of her head before letting the blond help her to her feet.

"Alright then, lead the way," the blond said taking the woman by the hand, leading her down the stairs and to her home.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya's eye was twitching at how easily the blond got that woman to go with him, and with so little effort as well. It was as though he'd courted women before.

* * *

**Translations:  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamaguchi Shibari = Summoning Jutsu: Toad Mouth Bind  
Myoubokuzan = Mount Myouboku  
Iwagama = Rock Toad  
Fuuka Houin = Fire Sealing Method**


	34. Godaime Hokage: Tsunade Senju

After a short walk thought town, Naruto had helped the disoriented woman, who seemed quite taken by the blond leading her, back to her house. She offered him a drink, as well as _something _for his troubles, a sultry look in her eye much to Jiraiya's dismay, however, Naruto politely declined, saying he had important business that couldn't wait.

Of course, it didn't help Jiraiya that the woman told Naruto he was free to stop by. Especially after his business was concluded. The kid had what every man wanted but so few could master.

Charisma and charm equal to a god among men.

However, despite the gravity of the fact that the blond wasn't willing to put his underlying talents to use, they made their way to their next destination, the blond asking a few questions of the Sannin, and the old man returning them.

When asking what those Akatsuki guys were after, his theory about them being after the Kyuubi's power had been confirmed. Jiraiya himself had no idea _why _they wanted the Kyuubi's power, but the blond began to fear for his brethren and… sistren, jinchuuriki scattered across the Elemental Countries. If there was anything Togame taught him, it was that when there was any number of powerful objects or whatever in the world, that someone would have the desire to collect _all _of them, through any means necessary and would never settle for just one or two.

After asking about Tsunade, to his surprise he found out she was the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage, and grandniece of the Nidaime Hokage. After asking about her age, since she was one of the Densetsu no Sannin as well, he found out she was as old as Jiraiya. Simply put, she was ooooold. When asking what she was _like_, since he learned to never judge people by their titles, but by their character, he found out that she was a compulsive gambler, and that she was also known by another title.

Densetsu no Kamo, for her tendency to almost _never _win at gambling. Apparently, no matter how much money she gambled, she'd never win, but she just couldn't stop. Not only that, but she had a variation of the Henge that allowed her to physically change her appearance completely. She may've been 50, but not the type to age gracefully, she'd often change her appearance between a 20 year-old, a 10 year-old, 30 year-old, 40 year-old, and back again.

However, it was mostly so she could escape the debt collectors, which he learned were more trouble to have around than to just let the issue sit, and that he should always settle his debts as soon as possible, lest they fester to unmanageable levels.

Naruto however was quite surprised to find out that the old pervert would be taking his training seriously, and was beginning to respect him after everything that had happened. However, since they would have to tread lightly, lest they scare off Tsunade, they'd need to first gather information.

Training, would come after.

* * *

After a few hours of walking, Naruto and Gai had finally arrived at their destination. A town by the name of Tanzaku-gai. It was a fair distance from Konoha, and was a lively town that attracted many adults because of its gambling opportunities and fine women. Tanzaku-jou, situated furthest from the gate at the south wall, was a popular tourist attraction centered more around kids and their families, rather than adults in general.

Upon arriving in the city, Naruto was greeted with a sight comparative to some of the festivals he'd been to over the years. Stands with games, selling food, kids running around with masks, children with their parents, and all forms of commerce about. Naruto wondered if, had the Kyuubi not been sealed in him, that if he would have done something like this with his parents, rest their souls.

At the beginning, Jiraiya stated that before they would begin his training, which the blond really hoped was worth the wait, that he himself would go look for information on Tsunade. This meant that Naruto would be on his own for a time, and that if need be, the Gama Sennin would summon some of his toads to track the blond down.

For the majority of the time, the blond did what anyone would do at a festival. Play games, eat food, and get himself a mask. However, the masks here weren't as good as the ones in Konoha, since he could barely see out of them. A lesson he would've learned the hard way, had he not flipped out of the trip.

A few hours later, the blond not really wanting to _know _what the old perv was doing at the moment, he found himself at the edge of town, looking at the festival from afar before he laid back and looked up at the clouds. Living with the Yasuri family had taught him that if anything, you should enjoy the simple things in life. Thinking back on everything that had happened, he shuddered to think of how he would've turned out if Nanami hadn't found him.

However, he was soon cut out of his musings when a familiar shadow loomed over him.

"Come with me kid. It's time to start training," Jiraiya said, leading the blond to the forests just outside of town.

* * *

"So, did you find the information you were looking for?" the blond asked as the Gama Sannin led him into a clearing, which he figured was far from prying eyes.

"Yes, but even then, it'll take a while to find her," the man said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, here's the technique I'm going to be teaching you. Your father's own original jutsu," he said holding his arm to the side, his palm upturned.

For a moment the blond didn't think anything of it, expecting him to start forming handsigns, however, an eyebrow rose when chakra suddenly started spiraling around in his palm. After a few seconds, it compressed onto and into itself until it formed a perfect sphere.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya suddenly shouted throwing his arm forward, the ball impacting a tree before it started to grind through it like it were made of wet toilet paper, wood chips flying around until the tree was felled a moment later.

"Woah. What was _that_?" the blond asked, genuinely impressed by the display.

"That, would be the Rasengan, a jutsu your father developed many years ago," Jiraiya explained. "This jutsu uses no handsigns, and is completely dependent on the user's own chakra control. Kakashi Hatake was once a student under your father, and the creation of his Chidori and Raikiri techniques, were because he was unable to combine your father's technique of shape manipulation with elemental manipulation. Also, unlike the Chidori or Raikiri, this technique is self-sustaining once completed, giving it a definite advantage over other techniques. Also, it's able to grind through nearly anything, and the concussive force behind the attack is enough to forma crater."

"So what you're saying is, this technique is more powerful than Sasuke's Chidori?" the blond stated.

"It is. The Chidori was first intended to be a copy of the Rasengan, but eventually developed into its own technique," he said before tossing Naruto a water balloon. "Now, before you can learn to perform the Rasengan, you'll have to master the first step, which emphasizes the power of rotation," he said as he held a similar water balloon in his hand, the contents bouncing around and bulging from multiple sides before it suddenly burst in his hand, spraying water and traces of chakra everywhere.

"So I'm supposed to spin the chakra then?" the blond asked. "That's essentially it. The beginning of this jutsu combines control from both the tree waking and water walking exercises. The contribution from the tree climbing exercise is the ability to maintain focus on your chakra and keep it at that level. The contribution from the water walking exercise is the fixed and continuous release of chakra."

"So I need to get it to rotate enough so that it make the balloon burst," the blond said looking at the balloon in his hand.

"Yes. However, don't expect to learn this technique right away. It took your father three years of training until he was able to get the end result. The only reason _I'm _able to perform it so well is because once he got it down, he taught it to me," Jiraiya stated.

"I see…" Naruto said looking at the balloon in his hand. "I am to assume that once I've completed it, I can teach it to whoever I want, provided I keep the number down."

"Since it's your father's jutsu, I suppose that would be true," Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head. "This jutsu relies solely on chakra control, so those who can't dedicate themselves to learning the technique will be unable to learn it."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind once I get this technique to work," the blond said as he held the ball in his hand and began focusing his chakra, trying to make it spin. "Anyway, I'll be fine on my own. You just try to find Tsunade. I'll be here if you need me."

"Alright then. I'll go and get ua hotel room, then pick you up later this evening," the old man said walking off, leaving the blond to his training.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away back at the Yasuri household, the house was deathly quiet with only a few occupants present. Washi was being treated at the Yamanaka-run mental ward for the nervous breakdown earlier that morning, Kin was nearby hoping he'd get better, Hagetaka was helping out at the ninja academy still, Konayuki was helping with construction in town, all the while making the village's male populace feel more inferior by the minute, and after what had happened earlier that day, Shichika was sleeping off the soldier pill he'd been eating.

This only left three people in the Namikaze estate. Dachou was holed up in Washi's room studying to be a courier ninja and was at the moment memorizing all the zip codes for the elemental countries. This left Togame and Nanami to their own devices; Togame was studying up on Konoha's various laws and rulings, since during the attack on Konoha, one of the Civilian Council members had died, and she had been called upon as a replacement by the late Sarutobi's recommendation. However, she had no idea what _Nanami _was up to, and she hadn't heard anything from the room all day.

"I should probably bring her some tea," Togame said looking up from her texts. After making some tea and some rice, she walked up the steps before knocking on the greenette's door. "Nanami, is everything okay in there? I brought you some food."

"Thank you. Just leave it on the table. I'm in training," Nanami returned, earning a confused look from Togame before she slid the door open. When she entered the room, the drapes were drawn, only letting half the light into the room. At the moment, Nanami was wearing her evening robes, a crystal ball in front of her, which she was staring intently at, her hands waving around it.

"Nanami… What are you doing?" Togame asked setting the food down on the table before looking over the greenette's shoulder. "Is that _Naruto_?" she gasped as she saw the orange and white-wearing blond in the middle of a clearing, a water balloon in his hand that looked as though it were writhing in his hand.

"It is. I'm using Sarutobi's Toumegane no Jutsu to keep and eye on Naruto-kun during his trip," Nanami stated as she continued to watch the blond. "I've increased my range, and am working on making the focus jump from one person to another."

" . . . When did you learn this, and _where _did you get the crystal ball?" Togame asked.

"During the festival, and from Washi," Nanami answered.

" . . . Okay then… I'll just leave that to you," Togame said walking off. "I'll just go and check up on Shichika-kun, okay?"

"Hai," Nanami returned, the white-haired woman leaving the room as she continued to watch Naruto's progress. _So, Akatsuki wants your hidden power… I'll have to find a way to get past my own body, otherwise, I might lose you for good._

* * *

Meanwhile back at Tanzaku Gai, Naruto continued to practice the Yondaime's fabled A-Rank jutsu as Jiraiya sought out information on Tsunade. After a bit of experimentation, he found out that spinning his chakra to the right garnered better results than spinning it to the left, and figured it would be better to rotate his chakra to the right when performing other techniques from then on. Then in a blur, the first day had passed, even after he told Jiraiya he'd clear the first step in three days.

Of course, even when he spun the water in the ball to the right as fast as he could, he couldn't get the ball to burst, but only flatten out a bit and become disk-shaped. He could see the rubber stretching, but not enough to the breaking point. Once more, the day came and went in a blur, leaving only one more day to clear the first step.

At one point during the third day he'd asked Jiraiya to clarify on how to do it, but with the jutsu being an A-Rank, bordering on S-Rank, it was made known that in order to fully appreciate the complexity of the jutsu, he would have to find it out on his own.

Then, on the fourth morning right at the deadline, the blond found himself in the need to go to the bathroom before Jiraiya had woken up. When he got to the hallway, he looked down to notice that the cat that had been bugging him for the past couple days had gotten to one of his water balloons, and was bouncing it around back and forth.

Moments later, the balloon suddenly burst, and Naruto's eyes widened in inspiration. Putting the bathroom thing on hold for now, he went back to his room, water balloon in hand, and stood over Jiraiya before he began spinning the water in multiple directions at once, the balloon bulging as though there were snakes writhing inside it before it suddenly burst, the water spilling onto the white-haired man's face.

"I've cleared the first stage," Naruto said with a smirk, water dripping from his hand as he let the burst rubber shell fall to the floor. "What's next?"

" . . . Hahahahaha. Only _you _could do something like that in three days," he chuckled. "Come on. I'll show you the next stage."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Konoha in the Yamanaka-run mental ward, Inoichi had finally gotten to the root of Washi's fear, and to be quite Frank, he was surprised that such a root could even exist. Not only were the Yamanaka able to use their mind-based jutsu for interrogation purposes, but those who chose not to become ninja could _still _understand the human mind better than most, even without jutsu.

At the moment, Konayuki, Kin, Dachou, Hagetaka, and the genin of Team 10 were present in the room where Washi was being held for treatment, the latter there since they were there when said brunette first had his nervous breakdown. He was deemed safe enough to be around after a bit of genjutsu-induced therapy calmed him down, and he was brought to his senses, though he was still a bit high strung.

Out of caution, the staff removed as many inanimate objects as possible from the room in case he became paranoid towards them again. Had the medic-nin that had brought him in not been wearing his forehead protector, he might as well have substituted that dent in the plate with a not-so-healthy concussion.

When word reached the Namikaze estate about what had happened, it came off as a bit of a shock. Especially since he seemed so level-headed. In terms of payment, Konoha had a special fund specially dedicated to the shinobi forces of Konoha with mental illnesses. However, not too many ninja, visited because they felt they could manage their issues on their own, which lead to some of the more _diverse _members of Konoha's ninja forces.

At the moment, Inoichi had just finished Mind Walking through the brunette's mind, and had finally gotten to the root of the problem. So she could get some experience with the clan's jutsu, Ino went along for the ride under strict supervision, just so she wouldn't _give _Washi any mental issues, rather than help cure them. By the end of the procedure, Inoichi's hand had unclenched, the once clear sphere of quartz now a pale blue color. After a brief explanation as to _what _it was, Konayuki saw fit to ask-

"Memori… Hahen?" she asked examining the blue crystal in Inoichi's hand.

"It's a crystal of quartz that has been laced with chakra, containing images like a picture," Inoichi said as he walked over to a window and raised it to the sun. "However, instead of taking pictures of objects, it takes pictures of what's on, or _in_, one's mind," he said as the crystal shone a light blue before an image formed in mid-air.

Said image was of a man with dirty blond hair that got darker as it reached the tips, sea foam green eyes, and gill-like tattoos on his biceps. He wore a sleeveless black gi with white trim and shoulder pads, a black obi with yellow slash marks on the sides and a yellow circle on the front with three gill-like markings. He wore black gloves that covered his fingers and the front half of his hands, white hakama with pointed black shoes, and was holding what looked like a long chain with a sword on each end.

"Apparently, _this _is the root of Washi's paranoi, though as for what it is… I've never seen anything like this," Inoichi said looking at the strangely-dressed figure from the brunette's memory. "Normally the root of a phobia is more… validated than-"

A moment later, a trio of faceless villagers appeared in front of the oddly-dressed figure, who then slaughtered them with his chained swords, transparent blood splattering through the air before the image receded back into the crystal.

"You were _saying_?" Hagetaka deadpanned, feeling the need to take a shower after seeing what was in her brother's head.

"Okay… But who, or _what _am I supposed to be seeing?" Inoichi asked rolling the memori hahen in his hand.

"That would me Kuizame Maniwa, an elite ninja from our village," Hagetaka answered. "Long story short, the guy's a murderer in a ninja outfit, and he terrified Washi when he was a kid, as well as everyone at and _beneath _his age group."

"So then he has a fear of people dressed like sharks?" Inoichi asked.

"Anyone with shark-like qualities, be they man-sharks or sharks that look like men," Hagetaka stated.

"So… Man sharks?" Ino asked.

"Where?" Washi suddenly cried, his eyes darting around the room before settling on the back of Shikamaru's head. "I'm on to you, you _pineapple_!" he said pointing at the back of Shikamaru's head, unintentionally reminding him of his old nickname from the academy, pineapple head..

"Okay this has _got_ to stop," Konayuki sighed walking over to the bedside, where the brunette was bound at the waist. "I'm going to remind Washi of his humanity the only way a woman can," she said placing her hands on his shoulders, causing him to look up at her.

"By doing his laundry?" Shikamaru asked, only get slapped across the face by Ino, who grumbled _"sexist pig" _under her breath.

"Washi-kun~ _This_, is for you~" she cooed before pressing her lips to his and fisting the back of his shirt. "Mmmmmmmmm~" she moaned as she kissed the brunette passionately, causing Ino to blush at the sight and cover her face, though peek between her fingers while Kin's face turned red, but for an entirely different reason. Hagetaka just retched at the sight while Dachou watched in curiosity, the others averting their gaze elsewhere.

After a few seconds of their impromptu make-out session, Konayuki separated herself from Washi, a bit of saliva handing from their lower lips before the brunette's eyes refocused, looking around the room before they landed on the silverette in front of him.

"Konayuki-chan? What happened? The last thing I remember was being chased by some shark man and- Did you just kiss me?" he asked, a bit of pink on the silverette's cheeks as she nodded a bit nervously. "Okay. Just asking."

The next moment he passed out, a tinge of pink on his cheeks and a bit of blood coming out of his nose.

_Lightweight, _Hagetaka sighed to herself. _Then again, he's been raising Dachou and I since we were kids, so maybe that's just a given. Having to raise two siblings on your own doesn't exactly score you points with the ladies._

_Does getting kissed by a girl do that to _all _guys? _Dachou asked himself. He was only ten when Washi started raising him, and his nii-san had sort of skirted around _the talk _on some of the details since he wasn't comfortable talking about it.

_Damn, she got his virgin lips first, _Kin huffed, her perverted tendencies making themselves known for a brief moment before she composed herself.

"Well… _That's _certainly a new take on therapy," Inoichi stated absentmindedly. It was rare for a person to come out of their state of mental illness as instantaneously as that. "This warrants further study," he said taking notes.

"I can't believe you dragged me away from barbecue pork for this," Choji sighed as he walked out of the room, only to get smacked across the back of the head by Ino.

"Hey can it fatass! That was sweet, and you know it!" Ino ranted as she berated her teammate.

"And here comes the-"

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M PLEASANTLY PLUMP!" Choji roared, cutting Shikamaru off as he suddenly began chasing Ino down the hallway with his clan's signature jutsu. Thankfully the halls were large enough to accompany Choji's massive girth, otherwise it would've caused problems.

" . . . I think it would be safer if we took him home," Hagetaka stated. "Now."

"Agreed. I'll write him out early," Inoichi stated, since a raging Akimichi was the _last _thing that would help with mental recovery.

"Just as soon as I get some pants on," Washi said as he threw his legs around the side of the bed, wearing a medical blouse.

As the brunette put his outfit on, now washed and pressed by the medical staff, Hagetake dragged the silverette out of the room so that she wouldn't stare at his Nii-san's rear. She didn't know just _how _toned it was, but based on the amount of training he'd done _before _becoming a Konoha shinobi, as well as the slight blush on the girl's features, she figured it would do less mental damage to _her _to drag the girl out of the… hole in the wall, and leave her brother to change.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Naruto, he had shown Jiraiya the completion of the Rasengan's first stage, the emphasis on rotative force. The blond's manner of completing the first step was a twist on chakra control, no pun intended, by inserting chakra into the sphere with his free hand, the added directional force causing it to burst. With conformation that he actually did it, instead of just popping it with a pin or something, he deemed Naruto ready for the next step, which emphasized the power that would henceforth drive the technique.

Later that day, Naruto found himself in the same clearing from before. This time, he was given a rubber ball, which he would have to break just like the water balloon. It was apparent pretty quickly that breaking the rubber ball would be harder than the water balloon, mainly due to the fact that it was air, not water, and that the shell of a thicker layer of rubber.

While Jiraiya went to gather information, Naruto continued to try and make the rubber ball break, only to find it more difficult to make it change shape. Not only that, but the hurting in his hands and arms from the past three days wasn't helping things either. As Jiraiya gathered information, the blond decided to camp out and live off the land for a bit, slow down so he could dedicate more focus to completing the second step.

By the second day of practicing the second step, it became apparent to him that while the pain would recede to the point before he started training, when he began to force his chakra back into the ball, he realized at that point that the pain in his hands and arms was his body's way of telling him how much chakra was being forced, which meant until he got used to the sensation, he'd have to push his pain threshold to its limit.

However, his Kyotouryuu training had done worse things to his body than a little pain in his hands and arms, so after placing a leaf on his palms to aim in concentration, he began his training anew.

* * *

Meanwhile on three fronts, events were occurring that were gradually bringing the Densetsu no Sannin together.

Jiraiya continued to gather information on Tsunade, and was eventually able to find her. Apparently, she was gambling in Tanzaku Gai, and _still _doing so.

Orochimaru, Konoha's greatest traitor, continued to write in pain under the effect of the late Sarutobi's Shiki Fuujin. Apparently no medicine could stave off the pain of the necrosis from when his arm's souls were torn from them, and Tsunade was his only hope for some form of a cure.

Tsunade on the other hand, had just gotten Triple 7s on a slot machine, andif there was _anything _she knew about her bad luck streak, it was that whenever she won big, shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

On the fourth day after he had begun the second stage, Naruto had finally reached a breakthrough. And not just on the jutsu, but on his potential relationship with Nanami. Both actually came in the form of focus. It was when he thought _her, _and what he would do to protect her, that he was able to force himself through the pain and make the rubber ball break, pushing himself farther than he ever had before.

The earth-rending force of the technique had formed a crater beneath him, the force behind the attack sent him flying backwards. Thankfully, Jiraiya had caught him, a smug grin on his face as he noticed the burn marks from completing the second technique.

"Hmmm. Seems like you've mastered the second stage," he said helping the blond to his feet. _To concentrate his chakra to the extent that it burned his hand. He must be really determined to complete this technique. Just under a week and he made the same progress that Minato took a good two years to complete. _

"There… I did it," the blond laughed with a grin on his face, wiping some sweat from his brow. "Let's get started on the third stage."

"We'll leave that for later. Right now, we're going to meet Tsunade," Jiraiya said as Naruto got to his feet. "I'll explain the basics along the way."

* * *

As the blond followed the Gama Sannin to where they would meet Tsunade, Jiraiya passed Naruto a balloon filled with air. While the first step was to get the chakra to spin in the water balloon to make it break, and the second step was to make the rubber ball burst violently. For the third step, Jiraiya held another balloon in his hand, causing the blond to look at him skeptically.

However, after Jiraiya held up his other hand and formed a rasengan, Naruto suddenly realized what the third step was. To make the chakra spin quickly, and violently, all the while keeping it in the form of a perfectly round sphere, spinning rapidly and with all the power of a typhoon. All in the palm of his hand.

"So the balloon in your right hand… is the same as the same as your left?"

"That's right. Once you're able to shape your chakra to this extent, you'll be the first person to learn the Rasengan in over a decade," Jiraiya returned, a grin on his face as he marveled at the blond's progress. _He's completed both the first and second steps faster than his father had done so. True, he took a shortcut on the first step, but that can be worked around with more experience. All that's left is to motivate him. Give him a push in the right direction, _he thought as he led the blond along.

And with that, the two left, Naruto charging the jutsu to its furthest limit, trying to maintain the spin and power while keeping the shape consistent. After that initial burst of pain from completing the second step, little by little it was becoming easier.

* * *

The next day, Jiraiya had dropped by a casino in Tanzaku Gai to find some information on Tsunade. Unknowingly, Naruto's blunder in practicing the Rasengan's third step saved Jiraiya from paying 150,000 ryo. Later when they arrived at Tanzaku Jou, the tourist attraction, to Naruto and Jiraiya's surprise, the castle itself had been practically leveled to the ground. Upon asking a panicking bystander what had happened, both their eyes widened, before narrowing, at the mention of a giant snake.

However, when they got to where the grounds of the leveled castle, there was no one there. No snake. No Tsunade. No ninja. Nothing.

"Just a little too late," Jiraiya grumbled.

"I _definitely _smell snake," the blond hissed. "I swear to god if Orochimaru turns up, _someone, _is going to die."

"Come on, let's go," Jiraiya said leading Naruto away from the rubble. "Let's go. A little lunch will help things along," he said leading the blond into town.

* * *

A somewhat short walk later, Naruto and Jiraiya came up to a pub. Jiraiya looked up at Naruto quizzically, questioning if Jiraiya was _really _bringing him into a pub. Of course, Jiraiya reasoned that some of the best information came from places like that, so they went in. When they got in however, who else did they run into but Tsunade Senju, and unknowingly, her apprentice Shizune Nemoto.

Tsunade may've been as old as Jiraiya, but she looked like she did in her 30s. She had a violet rhombus on her forehead, fair skin and light brown eyes. Her hair was parted in the middle and fell down both sides of her face, her long hair tied into two loose ponytails with purple bands. She had a grass-green robe, the kanji for _gamble _written in black on the back but out of sight, a grey kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage which according to Jiraiya, was -16 centimeters. She had hopen-toed sandals with high heels and polish on both her fingernails and toenails, soft pink lipstick on her lips. Shizune had shoulder length black hair with bangs and dark eyes. She wore a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya gasped.

"Jiraiya… Why… are you at a place like this?" the blond woman asked,

"So that's Tsunade huh?" Naruto asked looking at the copy of the picture he received, just in case he saw Tsunade first.

* * *

After the rather… impromptu meeting, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto sat down together to have lunch. As the group ate, Naruto and Shizune exchanging greetings, Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged words, the foremost of their conversation involving Tsunade's inauguration as Konoha's Godaime Hokage. Later, Orochimaru's name came up, Naruto's fists tightening to the point that the glass he was drinking from shattered in his hand, shards of glass flying in every direction except for where there were people.

"So… Who's the kid?" Tsunade asked, her cheeks red from being a little bit tipsy.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki," Jiraiya answered.

_Naruto… The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? _Tsunade questioned.

"So… What's your answer? Are you willing to accept the role?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade's response was to remain silent, Orochimaru's words rung in her ears.

"_**I can revive the people you care for the most."**_

" . . . Impossible… I decline," Tsunade said after a few minutes.

"_I figured as much," _the blond muttered under his breath.

"Care to speak louder? I couldn't hear you over Jiraiya's bullshit," Tsunade grumbled.

"I'm just saying I understand your reasoning," the blond grumbled as he swiped Shizune's drink and unintentionally guzzled it down. "Konoha's kicked me around for years, and if _they _decided I should be Hokage, I'd decline too."

"_Finally_, someone with some sense," Tsunade cheered drinking another saucer of sake. "The role of Hokage is for saps. No matter how strong you are, you'll be dead in a few years. My grandfather and granduncle focused too much on bringing peace to our home more than anything else. Even then with all their big dreams, they died like chumps."

"You've changed a lot Tsunade," Jiraiya grumbled. "I don't know what you've been thinking all this time, but it seems like you've spoken everything that's on your mind."

"Well, I'm already in my fifties. Age changes people," Tsunade countered wryly. "It's the same for Sarutobi-sensei," she continued, Naruto's ears perking up at the mention of that name. "No wonder he died. It's because he's too old to live in his dreams. Being Hokage is a fool's errand, and only a _fool _would bet their life for their village like that."

While Jiraiya scowled at Tsunade's mocking of their sensei, Naruto decided to take the direct approach, the sudden spike of killing intent coming from him driving the weaker-willed patrons out the door within minutes.

"Alright listen up you old broad! You can say whatever you want about Konoha, or even the position of Hokage, but when you talk about Sarutobi like his life didn't matter, that's where I draw the line!" Naruto growled as his eyes flashed red, the edges turning silver as his slit pupils narrowed at the Densetsu no Kamo.

"You've got guts to say that to someone like me kiddo," Tsunade chuckled as she rose from her seat and met the blond's eyes. "How about we take this outside?"

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune said nervously as the two blonds walked out of the restaurant, the younger blond's killing intent scaring civilians down every street they could find. "Please don't do this, he's just a kid."

"Pheh. I've been one of the Densetsu no Sennin since before he was born. It isn't like the kid will ever lay a hand on me," Tsunade chuckled, the corners of her lips tugging into a sneer while the blond seethed. "One finger. That's all it's going to take to take down an upstart like him," she said raising a finger.

"Fine then! Let's see how well that one finger serves you!" the blond said as he reared his head back, chakra spinning in his body faster than ever before. "Dokugiri!" he called out as he released a thick, dark green mist from the back of his throat, Tsunade's eyes widening before she jumped onto the side of a building.

_That was Shizune's technique! But how did he learn it? _Tsunade questioned as the smoke passed.

"Once more!" the blond called out as he threw a single shuriken at Tsunade before flashing through handseals. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The next moment, the single shuriken multiplied into a thousand, the blond woman leaping off the building as the cream-colored wall turned black, dashing at the blond the moment her feet met the ground.

_First Shizune's jutsu, and now Sarutobi's. Who's next? The Yondaime's? _the asked as she got into the blond's guard, her right index finger suddenly knocking the hitae-ate off his forehead before she suddenly flicked him in the forehead, the force of a freight train sending him rolling across the ground before he got to his feet, a bruise already forming on his forehead. _Nah, who am I kidding. The Yondaime's been dead for years, and it isn't like my idiot of a teammate would take on another apprentice. Probably one of his bastard children or something. The guy's certainly been _around _enough, and one of those cheap hussies must've finally caught up to him._

As the blond shook the dust out of his clothing, extending his hand to catch the hitae-ate as it fell, Tsunade saw fit to speak up and ask just _why _he was fighting her.

"Hey kid, I gotta ask you something before you pass out," she said to get his attention. "You didn't have a problem with me calling Konoha shit, or its Kages, so why get so riled up when I mention the old monkey's name huh?"

"Because… Despite how he pretty much left me for the wolves, he treated me like a human being when hardly anyone else would . He let me go, and I found a group of people I wanted to protect with my life," the blond said as he tied the headband around his head. "I was never up to the role of Hokage in the first place, but if you're not up to it, then I guess it'll be _my _job to take the pointy hat and keep them safe. No matter what, I won't let them down," he said leveling his gaze at her, Tsunade's expression saddening as images of her lover Dan, and her younger brother Nawaki, formed behind the blond in her mind's eye. _There! She's dropped her guard! _the blond thought to himself as the older blond was apparently lost in thought. "Kurea!" Naruto shouted as he ran at Tsunade, his hands at his side as he began to form his chakra into a sphere, spinning it faster and faster as he got inside the woman's guard and aimed it at her stomach.

_This technique… it's-_

"Rasengan!" the blond shouted as he pushed his hands forward, ready to carry through the attack, only for Tsunade to suddenly create a fissue through the ground with her finger, his foot falling through and his technique detonating prematurely, a crater forming in the ground before he fell in.

_Tsunade, even after all these years that monstrous strength of your hasn't change, _Jiraiya cringed as the blond pulled himself out of the hole in the ground. _I remember getting punched by her and ending up 100 meters away._

_. . . This kid. I never thought anyone would try using the Yondaime's jutsu, _Tsunade thought to herself, the blond pulling himself out of the hole as her assistant walked over and helped him out, making sure he was okay like a big sister would. _But that lack of power, it's nothing like Minato's technique._

"Naruto, are you alright?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine," the blond grumbled as he got over his bruised pride. _This entire fight, and she only used one finger. Even Konayuki-chan's strength can do that much with so little._

"Jiraiya, why the hell are you teaching this kid the Yondaime's jutsu?" Tsunade asked, completely ignoring the blond.

"Well… I'm his teacher. It's only natural I'd teach him," Jiraiya countered.

"Teaching him something he can't use and making him think you're his sensei," the older blond continued. "We both know you'd never commit to anything so long-term. Pretty soon you'll have this kid spouting about becoming Hokage. It's better if he doesn't think that way and start living in reality."

"Heh. As if I'll listen to an old prune's words," the blond said dusting himself off, his eyes returning to normal as the elder blond looked down at him. "Three days," he said holding out his fingers. "That's all I'll need to finish the Rasengan."

"Heh… You shouldn't just shoot your mouth off like that," Tsunade quipped. "A man's words should never be taken back."

"Why take it back when it's a sure thing," the blond said with a sneer. "Of course, you'd know all _about _that, Tsunade Senju, the Densetsu no Kamo," he chuckled to her ire, as well as Shizune and Jiraiya's horror.

However, instead of knocking his head off his shoulders, Tsunade could only laugh before leveling her gaze at the younger blond. "Well then, if you're so confident, how about we make things interesting? If you master the Yondaime's jutsu in a week, not only will I go back with you and the Konoha no Gama Baka, but I'll also give you this necklace," she said pulling on a teal-colored crystal necklace around her neck.

"Tsunade-sama, that's your precious-"

"What is that thing anyway? Doesn't look like any jewelry _I've _ever seen before," Naruto said interrupting Shizune.

"Naruto, the end of that necklace is made of a very rare and precious ore that belonged to the Shodaime," Jiraiya answered. "If you sold it, you could buy three gold mines and the mountains on top of them."

"Fine, but you better not go back on _your _word," the blond returned, much to Shizune's horror.

"Fine then. However, if you _can't _master that jutsu in a week, then all your money will belong to me," she said pulling out a black wallet.

"What the hell? How'd you get that?" Naruto said patting his pockets.

_Tsunade-sama… Until now, you've never bet that necklace before,_ Shizune thought. "Tsunade-sama, are you sure that's wise? You've never bet that necklace before and-"

"It's not like he'll get it done," Tsunade interrupted, much to Naruto's ire. "Come on. Let's go," she said leading her teammate away. At the same time however, the words of Kabuto Yakushi, whom she and Tsunade ran into before, rung through Shizune's mind.

"_**You don't need to answer now. We'll wait for your answer in one week."**_

" . . . Hey Tsunade, how about we have a drink together? After all, it _has _been a while," Jiraiya asked, causing Tsunade to look back at her team mate before he turned to the other two. "Shizune, why don't you and Naruto find a hotel to stay at for the night. We might be a while."

" . . . Hai…" Shizune responded, the Gama Sennin leading the Densetsu no Kamo off to whatever bar they decided upon.

" . . . So, you said your name was Shizune," the somewhat injured blond said a moment later. "As in Shizune Nemoto right?"

"Hai, but why do you ask?" she wondered.

"Heh heh. Let's just say I'm a fan of practical literature," the blond said pulling out a small purple book, the medic-nin recognizing it almost immediately.

"Y-You have my book! So _that's _how you knew the Dokugiri," she gasped.

"Yep. One of my favorite technique. Endless possibilities," the blond chuckled before holding it out to her. "So, think I could get the author to sign it?"

"S-Sure, I just thought no one would ever ask," Shizune said with a tinge of pink on her features as she took a pen and signed her name on the inside, though her thoughts were elsewhere. _Jiraiya… It's up to you. You're the only one who can help her._

* * *

Later that evening after getting the hotel room, for obvious reasons Naruto and Shizune getting separate beds, Shizune told Naruto about the necklace that Tsunade had wagered so haphazardly. The curse around it, those that died while wearing it, and the reason Tsunade was why she was now.

Apparently her younger brother died in the Third Shinob World War, and the body was completely unrecognizable. Then there was Dan, her lover, and how he died as well. How after all that, she came to fear blood, and swore off from being a doctor, or having anything to do with Konoha ever again.

However, even after all that, Naruto insisted on training, his exact words were-

"Shizune… My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the lost son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," he said turning to the woman, who could only gape at his proclamation as she was suddenly able to peer through the psychic blind spot that perpetually surrounded him. "If I can't even use my birthright with a week's worth of training, I wouldn't be a very good son now would I?"

The next moment he left, the medic-nin left gaping as the blond son of the Kiiroi Senkou left to complete his father's fabled jutsu. The Rasengan.

* * *

And so, the next week came and went, and on all sides there was turmoil.

Naruto continued to put everything he had into mastering the Rasengan in three days. Regardless of how much chakra he spent, or how close he felt do dying, he pushed himself forward. If not for himself, than to prove Tsunade wrong. That the position of Hokage wasn't for fools.

That Sarutobi wasn't a fool.

At the same time, with the knowledge of who Naruto really was, Shizune was conflicted on whether to tell Tsunade or not. On one hand, Tsunade had been there for her since her brother died, and deserved to know. On the other, Naruto may've been the only hope to open Tsunade's eyes, after they'd been closed to the world for so long.

On top of that there was Jiraiya. Continuously, he tried to convince Tsunade not to accept Orochimaru's deal, which he was able to figure out through Shizune's countenance.

Lastly, there was Tsunade herself. The blond gaki's presence was a painful reminder of what she'd lost. His resolve and determination reminded her so much of Dan and Nawaki, that it felt like her heart was being wrenched out. There was Orochimaru's deal to consider, as well as what she herself had to do, as granddaughter of the Shodaime, grandniece of the Nidaime, and genin to the Sandaime Hokage.

By the seventh morning, all the players would walk up to the stage, and the fate of the Densetsu no Sennin would be determined.

* * *

"He's out cold, and his hand's been burnt pretty badly by his chakra," Tsunade said, diagnosing Naruto after Shizune had brought him in, the training grounds outside the city punched with more holes than the dark side of the moon. "At this rate, the kid won't even wake up until the day _after _tomorrow," she continued with a smile. "Heh. For me to make such a ridiculous bet. For me to get so passionate about something I'd wager my necklace. How drunk was I? Hahahah."

"Tomorrow… Please… don't go!" Shizune cried out, getting her teacher's attention, but no response. "Why don't you say anything? Tsunade-sama answer me!"

" . . . "

"If… If you say you're going…"

" . . . What will you do?" Tsunade asked, not even giving a sideways glance.

"Even if it costs me my life… I will stop you," Shizune said resolutely, only to freeze under Tsunade's piercing gaze. "I won't let you heal Orochimaru's arms. Even _if _it means you get your brother, or me my uncle back, I _will _stop you!"

"Shizune… Just who do you think you're talking to?" Tsunade asked as she alked past her assistant, nailing her in the gut before she headed out the door, the world growing dark around the medic-nin before she fell to the ground.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Translations:  
Densetsu no Kamo = The Legendary Sucker  
Tanzaku Gai = Tanzaku Quarters, Tanzaku Town, lit. "Poem Card Quarters"  
Tanzaku Jou = Tanzaku Castle  
Rasengan = Spiraling Sphere  
Memori Hahen = Memory Shard  
Konoha no Gama Baka = Toad Idiot of Konoha  
Kiiroi Senkou = Yellow Flash**


	35. Godaime Hokage: Densetsu no Sennin

"**Shizune…"**

"**Shizune are you alright?"**

_Naruto…? _Shizune thought as the world started to come back to her, a familiar mop of spiky blond hair coming into her line of vision. The next moment she jolted upwards, nearly hitting the blond as she looked around the room frantically. "O-Oh no! What day is it?"

"Today's Monday," Naruto answered. "Shizune, what happened? I woke up and found you unconscious. I was really worried."

"Naruto? You're up? But Tsunade-sama said you wouldn't wake up until _tomorrow_!" the medic-nin gasped.

"I've been through worse in training, so some chakra burns and exhaustion is nothing new," Naruto said before becoming deathly serious. "But seriously. What. Happened?"

_That's right! I have to get going! _Shizune gasped as she leapt for the window. "Naruto, stay in the house!" she ordered, only for a kunai to whizz by her face before she could leap out. "You are…!"

"Wait… Shizune…!" Jiraiya gasped as he leaned against the outside wall, looking worse for wear than he'd been seen before. For the next few minutes, Jiraiya explained what had happened to him. Apparently, Tsunade had slipped a tasteless, odorless drug into his sake last night while they were drinking. At the moment it had completely screwed up his chakra control, and his body felt like all his nerves were being pinpricked. After that, he demanded that Shizune tell him just what kind of deal the elder blond had made with Orochimaru.

"I wanted to believe in Tsunade-sama… That's why I couldn't say anything… but…" she said as she got up, ignoring her throbbing stomach. "We don't have much time! Follow me! I'll explain on the way!" she said before leaping off, the two spiky-haired shinobi following after her.

* * *

_The answer has to be no! _Jiraiya told himself as he, Shizune, Naruto, and Tonton bolted through the trees to the outskirts of town. _This could be really bad… Tsunade is still unable to let the thoughts of those two move on, _he said as they approached the remains of Tanzaku Jou. _Based on the situation… I might really have to kill her._

"If his arms are healed… he'll attack the village again won't he?" Naruto asked flipping under a branch, the images of Konoha at war still fresh on his mind, despite all the time that had passed since then. _With the way we are, we wouldn't survive a second conflict. Not by a long shot._

"That's right…" Jiraiya answered. "And this time… we may not be able to stop him."

_Dammit, _Naruto cursed. "Wait, stop!" the blond said suddenly halting, the other three stopping behind him as he looked around. "This place, there's more rubble than before, and the craters are fresh."

"You're right… It looks like she went pretty crazy on this place," Jiraiya said looking around.

_So that means… Tsunade-sama has declined their deal, _Shizune thought, hope threatening to burst forth before she steeled her resolve. The next moment she spotted her teacher's jacket on the ground, quickly holding it up. "Ton-ton! Which way did she go?"

"Buu!" the vest-wearing pig squealed before running off to the rocky crags outside Tanzaku Gai.

* * *

While Orochimaru himself had not fought, Kabuto proved to be a very real threat to Tsunade's life. Not only was he capable of using the Chakura no Mesu, a purely surgical-based technique, to cut her muscles and tendons, but he was also able to get his body moving after having the signals of his central nervous system completely scrambled in just a few minutes. A feat that would've taken most an hour at the least, to a day at the most.

At the moment Kabuto was about to finish her off, a burst of smoke suddenly ripped through the field between them, Kabuto leaping back before the smoke cleared, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Shizune's presence revealed, Ton-ton sitting on Jiraiya's shoulder before Orochimaru leveled his gaze at his old teammate.

"Long time no see, Jiraiya," Orochimaru chuckled, ignoring the pain flooding into his head from his arms.

"You haven't changed at all, Orochimaru," Jiraiya returned.

"Naruto… It's good to see you again," Kabuto greeted.

"Kabuto… I figured we'd bump into one another someday. Just not like this," the blond returned. _Now that I think on it, I think returning his Ninfo cards is officially out of the question._

However, before further banter could be exchange, Tsunade suddenly rushed past Jiraiya, elbowing him in the back of the head as she ran at Kabuto. However, before she could reach him, the rogue medic-nin suddenly slit his wrist, blood spraying all over Tsunade, her eyes widening as her homophobia crippled her.

"So… my body's finally able to move," Kabuto said as he was able to limber up. _Still, this is a bad time to go against two of the Sennin. Still, with this, I should only have to deal with one, _he thought before decking the stunned Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried as she caught the flying blond.

"So... Were you _always _working for Oto, or was it only recently you turned?" Naruto asked stepping in front of Tsunade as Shizune began to clean the blood off her teacher, leveling his gaze at the eighth note on the silver-haired teen's hitae-ate before looking at him in the spectacled eyes.

"Since the very beginning," Kabuto answered, blood still flowing from his right hand. _Shit, I forgot to seal that up. This might cost me down the road._

"Then if that's the case… I'll just have to get _rid _of you!" the blond said as he rushed at Kabuto, a half-dozen clones flanking the oto-nin and rushing at him from all sides. However, when Kabuto swung his wrist, blood suddenly flew into Naruto's eye, the medic-nin quickly throwing one into the other dispelling them, then proceded to take down the next three before grabbing another of Naruto and throwing him into a copy, only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke and go flying.

However, before the medic-nin could strike at him down at his most vulnerable, Shizune suddenly appeared from the side, catching him and leaping back back, spewing poisoned senbon needles at him at _his _most vulnerable. However, at the last second he was able to deflect them with the plate on his hitae-ate, potentially saving his life.

"Thanks Shizune…" Naruto said as he rubbed some of his opponent's blood out of his eye. "Sorry I jumped the gun like that."

"It's alright. We all make mistakes," Shizune said as Kabuto leapt back to Orochimaru before swallowing a red pill. _A blood stopping pill. So he's a medic-nin like me then._

"Orochimaru-sama… please remove your left bandage," Kabuto requested, the sannin allowing the bandages on his left arm to the ground, revealing a snake-like tattoo that circled around his forearm.

"So that's Orochimaru then… The one who took Hiruzen's life…" Naruto growled, earning a nod from Jiraiya in return before he spoke.

"Shizune, you handle the guy in the glasses. I'll take care of Orochimaru," Jiraiya said stepping forward, but then stopped and turned to his teammate. "But, before that I'd like Tsunade to do something about my body."

"The effects will last for a few more hours at the least…" Shizune admitted. "I myself can't do anything about it."

"Hmph… Well, I guess there's no getting around it," Jiraiya said biting his thumb. "We'll have to do it like this…" he said flashing through handsigns, Kabuto running some blood down the length of Orochimaru's summoning tattoo before the two silver-haired ninja slammed their hands onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" they both shouted. When the smoke cleared, Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing atop the head of two massive brown pythons with dark brown splotches across their body. Jiraiya on the other hand…

"Sup?" a fat yellow and blue-spotted toad wearing a little vest asked as the smoke cleared around him.

_Jiraiya's still affected by the poison… _Shizune sighed. _He can't control his chakra properly enough to perform a decent-sized summoning._

"Kukukuku. Your stupidity still hasn't changed, Jiraiya," Orochimaru chuckled, an insane look in his eyes. "Funny. I don't think there exists anyone less talented than you. It looks as though Tsunade's been hurt by something though, kukuku…" he chuckled. "Since a sacrifice is required for that technique, perhaps she was thinking ahead? She probably gave you a drug to limit your power."

"Hai. To prepare him as a sacrifice…" Kabuto stated.

"Jiraiya… What should _I _do?" Naruto asked.

"Protect Tsunade. She won't snap out of this for another few hours," Shizune sighed.

" . . . Alright then," Naruto said biting his left thumb before flashing through a set of handseals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted as he slammed his hand onto the ground, a man-sized puff of smoke rising from the ground. While Orochimaru thought it was another failed attempt at summoning something that could fight his snakes, Jiraiya realized the blond had used his _left_ hand, and not his right, to perform the jutsu. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was sanding beside Enma, the Enkouou, instead of another toad.

_Enma? But that's Sarutobi-sensei's summon. How did Naruto… _Jiraiya thought.

_Mhmhmhmh. So, the Uzumaki boy has a second contract eh? This should prove _most _entertaining_, Orochimaru thought to himself with a wicked sneer.

"Enma, there's no time to explain," Naruto said turning to his second Boss Summon. "I need you to help me protect Tsunade. Can you manage that?"

**"Hmmm… So Orochimaru is here then…"** Enma growled. _Sarutobi, you should've killed him back then, instead of just letting him get away, _he sighed to himself before turning to the blond. **"Very well then. At least this won't be a waste of my time. I hate it when my ilk are summoned for crap jobs."**

"Naruto, when'd you get that contract?" Jiraiya asked looking back to the Enkouou, whom he hadn't seen in years.

"Don't you have _other _things to worry about," Naruto said pointing to the skyline, Orochimaru riding one of the twin serpents as Kabuto leapt away. At the moment the snakes impacted the ground, Jiraiya led the snake being led by Orochimaru away while Shizune carried Tsunade away from Kabuto. Tonton leapt out of the fray with the yellow and blue toad on her back, while Enma grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his collar and leapt away, since his first duty was to protect him, as was stated by Sarutobi.

"Orochimaru! Your opponent is me!" Jiraiya said as he leapt up the debris and above the first python, flashing through the boar and tiger handseals before aiming his hands at the ground below the snake. "Doton: Yomi Numa!" he called out as the snake suddenly sunk down into a murky brown swamp, unable to wriggle itself free despite its massive strength.

Meanwhile as Shizune fought against Kabuto by launching senbon from the hidden launcher on her arm, Kabuto dodging them and delivering a Chakura no Mesu strike to her abdomen, the second snake was about to clamp its mouth shut over Naruto and Enma before-

**"Henge: Kongounyoi!"** the Enkouou called out as he transformed into a black staff with golden tips, holding the snake's mouth open before an eye formed along its length and looked back at Naruto.** "Bouya! I'll handle this thing, you just go and help the others,"** he said as he lengthened himself, the snake opening its jaws wider allowing Naruto to escape.

"Arigatou, Enma-san," the blond said leaping off into the fray, his eyes widening as he saw Kabuto standing over a downed Shizune, blood leaking from her mouth while Tsunade remained paralyzed. Without a second to lose, he pumped chakra into his legs before tearing off into a sprint, his right leg flying through the air before he brought it into Kabuto's unguarded flank, right before he could strike Tsunade.

"Kyotouryuu: Rose!" he shouted as he sent Kabuto flying off the end of his foot. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Enma had continued to lengthen himself, the snake's mouth continuing to open until with a sickening- **CRACK** -It's jaw had broken. The next moment Enma flew out of the snake's mouth, still in staff form before he lengthened himself further, then swung overhead and brought the end of himself down onto the snake's head with the force of a freight train, slamming its head into the ground and making it return to the summon's world.

"So _*cringe* _You've still got some fight in you eh?" Kabuto asked. "I'd _heard _your skill was exceptional amongst the genin. _*cough* _Especially to get the jump on me. _*hack* _Must be getting rusty."

"Either that or I just got the jump on you plain and simple," the blond thought with a smirk.

"We'll see how long you hold that attitude," Kabuto returned, his hands glowing before he rushed at Naruto and struck out at his head. However, the blond quickly ducked and rolled out of the way, Kabuto's attack severing some of the hairs on his ponytail before he raked his hand along the ground, a fistful of dirt in his hand before he chucked it in Kabuto's direction, only for his glasses to shield his eyes.

"Well, I'd thought that would turn out differently," the blond thought.

"You thought wrong," Kabuto returned. "I might only be a few years older than you, but I'm already at Kakashi's level, and from your mission to Nami, you've already seen him in action before."

_As strong as Kakashi huh? If that's the case, then I can't afford to drag this fight out for too long, especially with what his attacks did to Shizune, _the blond thought as he looked over his shoulder to the injured medic, reaching into his shuriken pouch and producing a half dozen shuriken before throwing them and flashing through handseals. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out as the six shuriken became sixty, Kabuto quickly leaping away from the attacks before his body seemed to punch through the ground.

"Naruto! Beneath you!" Shizune cried in panic, the blond leaping out of the way before Kabuto could sever the tendons in his legs.

"Arigatou, Shizune," the blond thought as he continued to backpedal, keeping his feet on the ground as little as possible, Kabuto's glowing hands nearly dripping him up as he continued to dodge around the field. _This guy's got an edge against me with that attack of his, and with him being underground, I can't strike back. I'll have to... That's it! _he thought as he suddenly leapt atop a boulder in the field. A moment later, the boulder shuddered before the glasses-wearing oto-nin leapt out of the ground a short distance away, nursing his throbbing hand. "I've gotta finish this fight before it can start!" the blond said before leaning his head back and taking a deep breath, his chest expanding before- "Dokugiri!" the blond shouted a moment later as he released a dark green smog from his mouth across the field in a sweeping motion, the medic-nin stepping back to distance himself from his opponent and the smoke.

_Alright... the rust-colored smoke made that Hyuuga kid sleepy with flaming tongue, and purple is obviously poisonous. Even then, I'm not sure I want to find out what this dark green fog does the hard way, _Kabuto thought as he kept himself trained on the smoke as he stood at it's edge. _I wonder where he'll attack- _he throught, the blond shooting through the smoke a moment later with his right reeled back, the smoke parting around him like a projectile.

"Kyotouryuu: Naruto Hachiretsu…" Naruto called out as he suddenly struck struck Kabuto in the stomach with his let fist, then delivered a left-handed palm strike, a double palm strike, an axe kick over his head with the left leg, a cross-chop attack, delivered a brutal kick to his right side with his left foot, and then jabbed his left hand through Kabuto's shoulder, gripping it as his fingers poked through the other side. "Rasengan…" he finished as he formed a one-handed seal with his right hand, a shadow clone forming at his side before it began to mold chakra in his hand in the shape of a sphere. When the shell had formed around the swirling ball of chakra, he then shoved it into his opponent's stomach and shouted, "KAI!" before uncurling fingers gripping through Kabuto's shoulder, his opponent flying backwards in a massive spiral of chakra until he slammed into a boulder a few meters away, scattering dust and debris everywhere.

_Im… Impossible… __In just one week… he's learned the Rasengan, _Tsunade gasped, having seen the entire fight with widened eyes. _Wait… That hair… Those eyes… Don't tell me he's… _she thought before-

"Graah!" the blond cried as blood suddenly flew out of his mouth, falling to the ground a moment later as he clutched his chest.

_No! Naruto! _Tsunade cried as she ran over to his side, but then noticed that Kabuto was somehow getting up, clutching his right shoulder as he tried to stop the blood from flowing. "You… How're you still alive?" she asked as the medic-nin started walking towards her, a smug grin on his face as Naruto continued to writhe in agony.

"Heh. _*twich* _I collected chakra in my abdomen before I took that attack. _*cringe* _And at that point I began recovering immediately," he said as the torn flesh on his abdomen began to sizzle, the flesh regenerating until there was no form of injury left. "Still, heh, to pierce through the sinew of my right shoulder with his bare hand…" he said as he began to heal the puncture wound with medical chakra. "The training he must've gone through must've been intense." _Still… Regenerating this much damage, especially bone, has used up nearly all my chakra. Maybe in hindsight, it would've been better to kill him sooner. Oh well. At least I've fixed that now, _he chuckled to himself. However, a moment later the lenses on his glasses cracked, blood rising out of his mouth before his legs gave out underneath him as he fell to the ground, his forehead taking most of the damage. _N…Nani…? Even with this level of damage… my chakra… won't be sufficient… Just what… did that kid do to me? There was no way a mere seven-hit combo could do so much damage._

The next moment, blood shot out of Naruto's mouth as his body convulsed, his hands clutching at his chest as his face grimaced in pain.

"Shimatta…" the blond groaned as he clutched his chest. "What… What did he do to me…?"

Quickly placing her ear to his chest, Tsunade listened for a heartbeat, suddenly finding that its palpitations had become irregular, and that they were growing weaker by the second. "Shit! Right at that last moment!" she cursed as the sliced through the blond's shirt, thinking back to the end of the fight. _Kabuto must've gotten one last hit in before he was sent flying_.

"Heh… It's too late for him," Kabuto chuckled painfully as he got up, his shoulder still throbbing from when the blond punched through it. "Right before he hit me with that attack, I sapped out the chakra in his heart… The blood flow has been cut off… It'll be impossible for him to recover on his own."

"Shut up!" Tsunade hissed as she began to use the Shousen Jutsu on him, her hands glowing green as she fought to repair the damage done to his heart. _Shimatta… Shimatta… Shimatta… _she cursed as she tried to repair the damage, not noticing the black spiral seal forming over his naval.

Kabuto was about to get up and try to finish the job while the legendary medic-nin was distracted, but a black adamantine staff suddenly flew through the air before wedging itself into the ground in front of him. Before he could respond appropriately, a monkey's foot suddenly formed out of the side of the staff and kicked Kabuto straight in the right shoulder, pain flooding into his head as he was sent reeling back before the staff began to morph back into Enma.

**"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a lady?"** Enma chuckled as he assumed a fighting stance, his would-be opponent painfully clutching at his right shoulder, fresh blood leaking from his mouth. _Heh. I forgot how fun it was to fight again, _the Enkouou thought to himself with a chuckle, ready to fight off the medic-nin in front of him as Tsunade did her work. _Tsunade, if there's anyone who can save him, it's you._

_Don't die… Don't die! __Don't die ! Don't die! _Tsunade gasped as she continued to try and repair the damage, her eyes widening when the blond let out a chuckle through pained eyes.

"Heh heh… So… Do I win the bet or not?" he chuckled through clenched teeth. "I'd reach up and get it myself but _*hiss* _it hurts to move."

_Naruto! _Tsunade gasped, thinking she'd lost him, the spiraling seal on his stomach disappearing.

_Im… Impossible! __He should've been be_yond _saving! _Kabuto gaped as the blond gained a peaceful expression to replace the grimacing he'd done once before, his chest slowly rising and falling. At the same time, Tsunade's shocked expression began to soften, a warm-hearted smile forming on her lips before she found tears streaming down her eyes. Tears she thought had dried out a long time ago.

_Ojii-san… Just once more… I'll trust your necklace to another, _she thought with tears in her eyes as she wiped the blood from the blond's face, placing her crystal necklace around the blond's neck with a soft click. _Please… protect him._

* * *

Meanwhile a few seconds earlier atop the trapped snake, Jiraiya and Orochimaru faced off against one another, the later's eyes turning to the ground.

"That kid isn't doing well…" Orochimaru stated, though was somewhat impressed by the blond's progress since operation Crumbling Leaf.

"Tsunade was once a medical specialist," Jiraiya stated. "With Naruto under her care, there's nothing to worry about. As for _you _however, your fight's with me. You won't have a chance to look away."

"Talk like this is meaningless," Orochimaru stated before he suddenly saw the blond breathing again. _Hmmm… A strike that would've killed most, and he shrugs it off with a smile on his face,_ the Sennin mused. _Still, if he crosses the Akatsuki, he might become a hassle later. It seems like I'll have to change my plans… _he thought as he suddenly leapt off the snake, _and kill him right here and now!_

"Shit…" Jiraiya growled as he leapt off after his ex-teammate, already figuring out what he was about to do. However, before he could get too far, Orochimaru suddenly shot out his tongue and wrapped it around his ankle. After slamming the white-haired sennin into the ground, he then used him as an anchor before suddenly flying towards the vulnerable blond, the Kusanagi coming from the mouth of a snake that rose out of his own throat, both poised to strike before-

**"Kongou Haganeheki!"** Enma suddenly cried as he leap in front of the two blonds before transforming in a puff of smoke, a thick black slab with golden lining on the corners forming in front of the blond and stopping the attack with a loud **CLANG**. **"Tsunade. I'll protect the bouya. You just focus on dealing with this traitor."**

"Hai, Enma-sama," Tsunade returned as Orochimaru retreated, his sword sliding down his throat while Enma returned to his normal form, picking up the boy before pulling out a staff similar to the Kongounyou and balancing on the tip.

"Tsunade… Why do you risk your life for this boy?" Orochimaru asked as he retracted his tongue and Kusanagi. "I thought after your little _brother_ and your_ lover _died, that you'd have nothing to do with Konoha ever again."

"Because… He has opened my eyes," Tsunade said leveling her glare at him, causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen. "Sarutobi-sensei placed his faith in this child, just as he had in Konoha. The Hi no Ishi… burns bright in this boy, and because of him, my own was rekindled. It is for that reason… that I will become Hokage. To protect what my forefathers bet their lives on. For what Sarutobi and Mintato bet their lives on. For what _he_ bet his life on."

"Hmph. Even for all your big talk," Orochimaru leered as Tsunade stood against him. "You're still the same as you ever were!" he said biting on his finger before swinging it at Tsunade, spraying blood across her face, only for his eyes to widen as she displayed no change. _Impossible! Her trebling has stopped!_

"Heh. It'll take a lot more than a little blood _*wipe*_ to scare away the Godaime Hokage,"Tsunade chuckled as the rhombus on her forehead glowed, the waving marks spreading across her forehead and around her eyes before the damage caused through the battle began to heal.

"Fufu… Seems as though I'm not the _only _one developing a new jutsu," Orochimaru stated as the mark on his ex-teammate's forehead became slightly smaller. "Care to tell me what it is?"

"Heh. I've been gathering chakra into the seal on my forehead for quite some time," she said as she began to wipe the blood on her face away. "I used that very same chakra to stimulate the production of various enzymes that accelerated the cell duplication rate for rapid reformation. I can reconstruct any damaged parts and organs of my body… It isn't just simple healing. It's regeneration," she said before biting her thumb before running it down the back of her left hand. "In other words… I'll never die in battle."

"Orochimaru-sama! Hurry!" Kabuto cried as Tsunade began to flash through seals.

_This better work, _Jiraiya thought to himself as he began to flash through seals.

"Here, hurry!" Kabuto said as he wiped some blood across Orochimaru's tattoo.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the three called out as they placed their palms on the ground, a massive burst of smoke covering the field. When it cleared, Gamabunta, Manda, and Katsuyu, the Boss Summons of the toads, snakes, and slugs, stood prominently against the landscape, the land itself crumbling as they began the climactic showdown.

* * *

"Jeez. Looks like I missed all the action," Naruto sighed the next day as the group of four, five if you count Tonton, ate lunch at the pub where they first met. Shizune had finished telling him what he'd missed while he was out, and he really wished he was awake to see it. Once the fighting had started, Enma took him, Shizune, Tonton, and Gamabunta's son Gamatatsu, far away from the fighting and used his Kongou Rouheki around them to keep them safe from some of the debris that had hit.

"Uh, don't worry about it, I'll recount you on what happened," Shizune said patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Still, I never would've thought the old man would've let you sign the monkey contract," Tsunade chuckled. "How'd _that _happen?"

"Long story short, I had left the village for a few years when my Nee-chan adopted me, and he sort of figured it would be a good substitute for all the birthdays he missed," Naruto chuckled, still a little sore. _"All things considered."_

"Well, if my opinion means anything, than everything turned off on a high note," Jiraiya returned eating his squid. "Tsunade's the Godaime Hokage, the gaki's alright, and we chased Orochimaru off with his tail between his legs."

"I'm just glad it's all over," Shizune sighed as they left the restaurant and headed back to Konoha. "It's been ages since I've been home… and there may still be injured."

"Speaking of which, Tsunade, when we get back, there's someone I need you to-"

**SCREEEEE!**

The next moment a large, battle scarred hawk screeched through the sky before landing in front of the group.

"Is that Kensei?" Jiraiya mused looking at the beat-up looking bird.

"Huh. Didn't think that thing would make it past the Third World War," Tsunade mused.

"Look, it has something in its claws," Shizune said, the large messenger hawk letting the scroll clutched in its talons go, then shot off into the distance. "It's addressed to you," she said handing the scroll to Naruto.

"Really?" the blond said taking the scroll from Shizune's hand before unrolling it. "Dear Naruto… As you may've heard from Gai, Washi had been admitted to the mental ward a week or so ago after having his worst fear shoved into his face, resulting in a nervous breakdown. There's no need to worry though. He's back at home and as sane as they come. Or at least sane by _our _family's standards. Hope you have a safe trip back, your Nee-chan, Nanami Yasuri."

"Ooooh, the cutie with the green hair huh?" Jiraiya said wiggling his eyebrow. "So, the two of you do any brother sister _bonding _activities yet?"

Tsunade was about to beat her teammate over the head for that lecherous statement, however, the younger blond had cut her off from doing that by nailing the guy in the nuts with a backwards heel kick.

"Can it ero-gama," the blond hissed as he rolled up the letter.

"So that was your Nee-chan eh?" Tsunade asked over the younger blond's shoulder. "What's she like?" she asked as the group started walking again, genuinely curious about the subject.

"Oh… the usual. She tended to me when I was ill, helped me get to sleep when I had nightmares," the blond sighed with a smile on his face. "I can't imagine my life without her, and when I try to, it just hurts inside."

"Well she's really lucky to have you," Tsunade smirked, but then noticed something was on the blond's mind. "Is something on your mind?"

" . . . I want to fight you again."

"Excuse me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to try fighting you again," Naruto repeated. "After facing Kabuto, I realize that the enemies I'm going to fight are only going to keep getting stronger. That's why I need to see how I measure up to someone like you. Well, that and I feel like our first fight wasn't completed."

"Are you sure about this?" Shizune asked worriedly. "I mean, you already have her necklace, and got her to agree to become the Godaime Hokage. Couldn't you come up with a better reason for wanting to fight one of the Sennin?"

" . . . Because I want to prove to my Nee-chan that when the time comes, I can fight for myself," the blond sighed. "I've come too far and gained too much to lose it just because I can't defend myself…"

" . . . Alright," Tsunade sighed, leading the younger blond away from town.

"_Alright_?" Shizune gasped as she followed them, Jiraiya holding his aching groin as he too followed behind.

* * *

"Same conditions as last time though," Tsunade said a few minutes later outside of town, now in a forest so there wouldn't be a mass panic like before. "One finger," she said raising her right index finger.

"Right…" the blond returned, settling into a loose stance.

"Can't believe he kicked me right in the nuts," Jiraiya groaned as he made sure everything was still there.

"Well maybe if you didn't make such _lewd _comments, you wouldn't have people attacking you down there," Shizune sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, the sound of finger meeting steel flying through the air as Tsunade sent Naruto's headband skyward once more.

_Oh man, again with the finger, _Naruto cringed as Tsunade got in his guard, waiting for the inevitable impact that would send him flying. A few seconds later however, instead of feeling a sledgehammer-like force sending him flying back, he felt the soft touch of a chase kiss on his forehead. Looking up, he saw that Tsunade had kissed him, then looked down at him with a smile on her face.

"Naruto, grow up to be a great shinobi, and maybe someday, we'll be able to fight again," Tsunade chuckled.

" . . . I will, and that's something you can bet on," the blond returned with a smile.

With those words exchange, the group headed home for Konoha. Tsunade and Shizune were ready to rest at home after a long reprieve, while Naruto had come to terms with all that had been ailing him, ready to face the future head on.

* * *

**Translations:  
Chakura no Mesu = Chakra Scalpel  
Doton: Yomi Numa = Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld  
Henge: Kongounyou = Transformation: Adamantine Staff  
Shousen Jutsu = Mystical Palm Technique  
Kongou Haganeheki = Adamantine Steel Wall  
Kongou Rouheki = Adamantine Prison Wall**

**Shimatta = "Damn it!"  
Enkouou = Monkey King  
Ero-gama = Perverted Toad**


	36. Returning Home

After the group finished things up in Tanzaku Gai, they made their way home to Konoha. Halfway through the trip however, the group inadvertedly decided to stop by a hot springs town, Tsunade talking Jiraiya into going with the words "mixed" and "bathing". Shortly after coming back from the hot springs, Naruto found that his necklace had been stolen, and that two ninja of the Akagi gang had intended to use the necklace as ransom, though not expecting it to have changed hands.

Long story short, the blond helped the guys "blackmail" Tsunade into getting the money back. Shizune figured if word of her debt got out, it would ruin her chance of becoming Hokage, so she went after Naruto was taken "hostage" in Tsunade's place. Afterwards, they met up with Jirouchou Wasabi, Senta and Bunzou finding out that Tsunade had already paid the debt back to the Wasabi Family.

After pulling Jiraiya out of the hot springs, said Sennin staying in way too long and not getting the results he wished for, the group of five made their way back to Konoha, the rest of the trip uneventful. Or at least, the trip _would've _been uneventful, had it not been for th-

"HAAAGEEETAAAKAAA!" a voice cried out from the heart of Konoha, causing everyone to look up from what they were doing wondering just who could pump out so many decibels, or just who this _Haaageeetaaakaaa _person was. At the same time, said person shuddered a bit, planning on keeping some distance from her nii-san until he'd cooled down a bit.

Then again, for a guy who was learning Katon jutsu, that may take a while.

"Well… Things are certainly… lively," Tsunade thought as they approached the village gates.

"Uh, Tsunade, since you and Shizune have been out of the village for so long, you'll have to check in in person," Jiraiya stated. "Naruto, you head into town and see what's wrong. It seems like it came from the Council Chambers."

"Right…" the blond thought as he headed in, flashing his ID to Izumo and Kotetsu before heading in. _Why do I feel like things are just going to keep getting complicated?_

* * *

_I swear, it's like someone's just making my life complicated on purpose, _the brunette sighed as he continued to rub the bridge of his nose, leaving the council chamber behind him.

"Washi, there you are," Naruto said finally coming up to him.

"Oh, Naruto, you're back. How was your trip?" Washi asked.

"I'll tell you later," the blond stated. "Right now I need to ask you this. What happened, and why did you call out your sister's name in indignant fury?"

"Well, it all started a few minutes ago when I was called to the Konoha Council," the brunette said as he lead the blond out of the building, not really wanting to stick around for too long, lest they try and pull something _else_.

**Flashback**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, and Washi Maniwa, who'd been released from the mental ward a week or so ago, was getting back in shape from his lapse in training. He had never thought he'd run into anything or anyone that remotely re_sembled _the late Kuizame Maniwa, so he now had to work around his fears. However, that would come later, because for now, he had to train himself beyond the level he was at now. After Naruto had left on his trip to get the next Hokage, the Godaime, he asked Anko when and/or if he'd become a chunin, and she told him that the Hokage would have to review the judge's reports on his fighting; Since Sarutobi, the Sandaime, had died, it would be up to the Godaime, to decide who became chunin, if anyone did at all.

And that's how the cicada-masked ANBU came across him. Doing upside down pushups with a large rock balanced on his heels, what more, the brunette standing on extended fingers on the ends of two partially-buried kunai, a speck of blue light shining between his fingertips and the fine point of tempered black steel.

After getting the surprise out of his system, the cicada-masked ANBU stepped out of the trees, the brunette kicking the boulder off his feet before flipping onto it, wiping some sweat from his brow with a cloth before putting his hitae-ate on. "ANBU-san, what brings you here today?"

"The Konoha Council has requested for your presence," the masked ANBU stated curtly.

"Something I need to know about?" the brunette asked.

"Just make your way to the council building. I was only sent here to make you aware," the ANBU said stepping back into the treeline. "You have a half hour to report in before a second ANBU brings you in more… directly," he said before fading into the treeline, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Jeez, I just got out of the mental ward a week ago, I didn't think I'd get in trouble for having a nervous breakdown _this _soon," the brunette sighed to himself as he collected his belongings before leaping into town with great bounds, sailing amidst the birds for a few minutes before coming upon the council chambers twenty five minutes later. After passing through the foyer, he headed down the hallway, lined with pictures of past Kage and council members, he opened the red-colored hardwood double doors and came into the room, facing the entirety of the Konoha Council.

In total there were three sets of seats on raised platforms. In the middle was a large chair with Konoha's insignia on it, flanked by two chairs of the same ilk, Koharu Utane and Homura Mitokado sitting in the chairs where he figure the Hokage would sit, should they be present.

On the right side of the room, there was the ninja half of the Konoha Council, made up of mostly ninja from the prominent clans in Konoha. From left to right there was Hiashi Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, and Tsume Inuzuka, totaling six clan heads.

On the left side of the room, there was the civilian half of the ninja council. From the right to left there was the old war hawk Danzou Shimura, whom he'd heard about a few times in the past. The brunette figured despite the state of his body, what with an arm in bandages and most of his face bandaged including his right eye, he must've been alive for a reason. Flanking him was a rich, portly-looking councilman with a double chin, a plain-looking man with a beard and rectangular glasses, then there was an elderly man reading a black-lined book with unreadable text on the front, and next to him was a pink-haired woman with an average bust. However, the most familiar face he met was on the far left, Togame Souda, or Yasuri depending on whether it was in private or public.

He'd once asked why Togame kept her being married to Shichika a secret, and was answered by the fact that as long as that knowledge was limited, then few would think to take her hostage and use her to bend Shichika to their whims if they just thought she was a friend of his, instead of a spouse.

"Washi Maniwa," Koharu began getting the brunette's attention as he walked into the council chambers, a pair of ANBU closing the door behind him. "Are you aware of why you have been called here?"

"No. Your messenger said he only delivered notices. Not messages," the brunette stated, much to the ire of the man he recognized as Homura.

"I told you we should've sent someone more capable than _Semi_," he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Um, no offense, but since I seem to be out of the loop, would _someone _please tell me why I'm here?" the brunette asked. "I was just about to do 10,000 crunches before I got called here."

"_Great. Gai's starting to rub off on him," _Tsume sighed.

"Ahem," Danzou said cutting conversations short. "Washi Maniwa, you've been called here today because it has been brought to our attention that you may possess an advanced kekkei genkai."

"And just how did you figure that?" the brunette stated. "Not that I accept nor deny your claims," he added smoothly at the end, remembering the brief lessons Togame had given him prior to that date.

"We received an anonymous tip a few days ago with credible evidence of you _using _said kekkei genkai," Danzou said pulling a nondescript brown envelope out of his robe. Afterwards he pulled out a color photo of the brunette in his Maniwa uniform from his fight against Kankuro, his pupils enlarged to the point they completely encompassed his eye. "Now, would you care to demonstrate said kekkei genkai, since this photo doesn't appear to be doctored."

" . . . _*Sigh* _If I _do _have such a kekkei genkai, do I _have _to show it off?" the brunette asked, turning to Hiashi on the left side of the far right.

"Konoha law dictates that upon the discovery of a kekkei genkai's manifestation, that upon request from a member of the Konoha Council, with the majority backing votes from either the civilian or shiobi councils during a meeting, that said individual… must display said kekkei genkai for evaluation," Shikaku stated, muttering a _"troublesome" _at the end for good measure.

" . . . _*Sigh* _Fine," the brunette sighed, the civilian half of the council smirking, sans Danzou who remained neutral, and Togame who seemed conflicted, as the brunette took a deep breath in and out before cracking his eyes open, then snapping them open to reveal his pupils completely dilated, his irises stretched to the corners of his eyes as they scanned around the room. "GAH!" he suddenly cried jerking his head back and snapping his hands over his eyes, eliciting a bit of panic from the civilian council.

"Is there something wrong?" Shibi asked stoicly.

"Ugh! I could see your _pores_!" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Whose?" Koharu asked.

"Both of you," he returned as he waved his hands in their direction, motioning toward Homura and Koharu, causing a few of the council members to laugh at the teen's reaction. "Kami, don't either of you _moisturize_?" he asked as he continued to rub his eyes, finding the image still burned into the inside of his eyelids. "Look, I'll be back in ten minutes, I need to clear my palette," he said as he made way to leave the room, only for the two ANBU to grab him by his shoulders and lead him back into the center of the room. "Really? _Really_ now? I just get out of therapy and you won't let me scrub that image out of my eyes after I see _that_?" he ranted pointing to Homura and Koharu, the latter becoming a bit self-conscious about her skin.

"I am to assume your doujutsu provides some form of telescopic vision," Danzou stated.

"Amongst other things," the brunette groaned, having _thankfully _gotten the image of two barn sides, er- straps of leather… old people faces out of his eyelids. "These eyes let me track even the _slightest _movement, and process information on levels that are comparable to the Sharingan, if what I've read is correct. Of course I don't have the Sharingan myself, so it could be an inaccurate comparison, but I digress."

"I see…" Danzou stated, the notes from his anonymous source having somehow been correct on all accounts.

"What exactly does all this mean for me?" the brunette asked.

"Washi Maniwa, please leave the council chambers. After delegations, you'll be called back into the room," Koharu stated, the two ANBU leading the brunette out of the room.

_Why do I feel as though I don't have a say in how complicated my life's going to get after this meeting? _the brunette thought as the door closed behind him and the two ANBU.

* * *

Ten minutes of delegation later, and Washi was led back into the council chambers. Something he noticed from the left side of the room was that, apart from Togame who rubbed the bridge of her nose a bit, and Danzou who remained neutral, was that they seemed to be patting themselves on the back. From the right side, he noticed that they had more neutral expressions on their faces, while Tsume seemed to be rubbing the bridge of her nose as well. For Homura and Koharu, they both had an expression that was a mixture between a neutral expression, and a semi-smug platitude.

_It feels like things are about to get more complicated, _the brunette thought to himself.

"Washi Maniwa, after much delegation, we of the Konoha Council have deemed that for the good of Konoha, you should be enlisted into the village's CRA," Homura stated, the brunette raising an eyebrow at that statement.

"Um, would you care to elaborate?" he asked.

"Well, in times of strife within the village, at around the same time that a potentially _applicable _kekkei genkai manifests themselves within the village, that male carriers would be urged to take on multiple wives, mistresses, or surrogate mothers to provide children that carry the bloodline for later generations," Koharu explained.

"So wait… Are you trying to tell me that I have to form a _harem_?" the brunette said in outrage, surprising the men, and women, equally.

"Isn't having a harem every man's dream?" the fat merchant asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't confuse the two of us lard ass," Washi growled, hating it when rich people thought they knew everything.

"What did you say you impudent-"

"Laaaaaard," the brunette interrupted longly.

"Now you see-"

"Laaaaaaaaard," the brunette interrupted again, a little longer than before.

"Order, order!" Koharu shouted as she slammed the gavel in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Look, I don't know what Konoha's standards are for relationships, but every day up until she died, my Kaa-san told me that I should focus my attention on _one _woman at a time, and _one _woman at a time only," Washi stated strongly. "How am I supposed to do that when you say I have to take on more than one wife? You act like my eyes are just a tool for the betterment of the village, and that women are just object to be used for your own gains."

"Well, you technically don't _have _to accept the CRA," Hiashi stated strongly, thankful the brunette was more level-headed than other men his age. "It's well within your rights to refuse, and others aren't legally capable of changing your decision for you," he continued, much to the civilian council's ire, Togame hiding it for political reasons, but secretly proud of the brunette.

"While that may be true," Koharu interrupted. "It's still advised that you keep the paperwork, should you change your mind," she said passing a scroll to the brunette from the table.

"Well I'll be sure to keep it in mind," Washi said somewhat sarcastically as he took the scroll before turning to the bandaged man to his left. "Danzou, if you don't mind, could I see the information given to you by this _anonymous _source? I just want to either confirm or deny something that's been nagging at my mind since this meeting started."

"Very well," Danzou said sliding the envelope across the desk, the brunette taking it as he began looking over the document. Along with the picture of him using his Washigan paper clipped to a couple documents detailing what his eyes did in their transformed state. It was almost as though…

" . . . " was the brunette's silent reply as he finished reading the paper, recognizing the handwriting ont it. "Permission to completely flip out towards someone who is not in this room right now?" Washi asked.

" . . . Permission granted," Danzo stated, knowing all too well the times he wanted to do that whenever Hiruzen was out of the room, only for it to be completely undignified.

"HAAAGEEETAAAKAAA!" Washi cried to the heavens at his current strait.

" . . . You through?" Homura asked, knowing all too well the times he just wanted to shout someone's name to the heavens in blind fury, but never got to do so.

"Yeah _*pant* _I am," the brunette stated.

"Very well then. This meeting is adjourned," Koharu said bringing down the gavel. Shortly afterwards, those in the room began to leave, Washi out the door first as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_I swear, it's like someone's just making my life complicated on purpose, _the brunette sighed as he continued to rub the bridge of his nose, leaving the council chamber behind him.

"Washi, there you are," Naruto said finally coming up to him.

"Oh, Naruto, you're back. How was your trip?" Washi asked.

"I'll tell you later," the blond stated. "Right now I need to ask you this. What happened, and why did you call out your sister's name in indignant fury?"

"Well, it all started a few minutes ago when I was called to the Konoha Council," the brunette said as he lead the blond out of the building, not really wanting to stick around for too long.

"**You can stop now!" the blo**nd cried cutting the flashback off before it could come around full circle.

"Right. Sorry. Guess I just got carried away," the brunette sighed.

"Well, I figured this would happen sooner or later," the blond said lacing his fingers behind his head as he headed back to the house, really wanting to just fall asleep on his own bed. _Sleeping on the ground hasn't done favors for my back. _"I just didn't think it'd take this long for them to call it up," he added with a chuckle.

"This isn't funny! This goes against _everything_ my Kaa-san told me when I was a kid!" Washi cried shaking the blond back and forth as he lifted him off the ground. "Do you have _any _idea what it feels like to be so conflicted?"

"Actually, I do, and I need to get that resolved," the blond said after the brunette let him down. "After a good night's sleep though," he said heading back to the house.

"Maybe, but I can't guarantee things will be the same as they were before," the brunette sighed as he walked past.

"What makes you say that?" the blond asked.

"You'll find out when you get there. _Trust _me," he said before leaping off, disappearing into the wild blue yonder moments later. As those who witnessed the act gaped, Naruto continued to head to the northeastern edge of the village.

_. . . So _that's _how he flew. Or at least part of it, _the blond thought to himself, recognizing the brunette's technique as Chouchou's Ashigaru.

* * *

Later that evening after Naruto had gotten back home, Washi going out to practice some chakra control in the back yard before doing so as well, he was surprised to find Togame in the living room with her head hanging off the couch, a bottle of sake in her hand and her hair spread out across the floor, whereas Hitei simply sat on one of the other chairs in the room and read a book to herself, occasionally looking upon her rival with a short titter before going back to her reading.

Extending his senses through the house, he felt no one there, sans the two koi in the back that seemed to have a very distinct presence, and Wahsi in the back yard, meaning that the others must've been out on missions right now.

"Kaa-san, are you okay?" Naruto asked lifting her up and setting her on the couch before pulling the bottle form her hands. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah _*hic* _Whaz it to u?" Togame slurred. She was a real lightweight.

"I'm just worried is all," Naruto said as he grabbed a throw pillow and set it behind her head. "Did something happen while I was gone?" he asked turning to Hitei, doubting he'd get a straight answer from Togame in her current strait.

"Oh I'll _tell _you what happened," Togame slurred as she swung her fist out wildly, cutting off the green and pink-streaked blond as she began her tale of woe.

**Flashback Start**

It was a day after Itachi and Kisame's run of Konoha. Or _from _Konoha depending on who you asked.

At first the numbers were few, but word slowly began to spread about Shichika's exploits against two S-Rank nuke-nin. Especially the way he shrugged off Itachi's own ill-gained power, and nearly took his life, had they not retreated. Itachi was regarded as a prodigy among shinobi, and for someone to completely outclass him, with next to no prior shinobi training and only pure skill, was a marvel that none could help but admire.

Rumors had already spread about Shichika completing more missions faster than anyone, almost at the same level as Maito Gai on a good day. People though he was just blurring through them without taking them seriously, but the fact that clients continued to rehire him meant he must've been doing a good job. And of course after the events of the Chunin Exams, medics had found Shichika panting next to a _literal _pile of corpses twenty high, and eighty wide. There were also broken and battered corpses punched through walls, into craters in the ground, and what they thoughtwere _parts_ of corpses, scattered about.

The vultures and crows certainly fed well _that_ day.

Getting back on track, it was at this moment that Shichika found himself facing the Konoha Council in full attendance, sans the Hokage. Naruto had gone out to get the next one, or at the least try, so he wondered what the blond was doing before a gavel hitting the table caught his attention.

"With all important persons present, we may now begin this meeting," Koharu stated, bringing everyone out of their individual discussions with one another.

"May I ask why I was summoned here?" Shichika asked, now out of his ninja garb since he'd merely been running through katas before receiving the summons notice.

"Shichika Yasuri, we have received reports of how you supposedly chased off two S-Rank nuke-nin, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki," Homura stated. "Do you accept or deny these claims?"

"If you are referring to the two from the other day in the black cloaks, then no, I didn't chase them off," the kyotouryuu patriarch stated, much to everyone's confusiton. "Only one ran, while the other followed behind me as I pursued his teammate," he continued.

"I see…" Koharu stated. "And this style you've been known to use… Kyotouryuu is it?" she asked earning a nod in return. "Good. Then we may get to the point of this meeting," she continued. "Shichika Yasuri, we as the Konoha Council believe that it would be in the best interests of Konoha for you to open a _Kyotouryuu _school within our walls and train a group of previously screened individuals in your fighting style," she stated in a no-nonsense tone, the civilian half of the council hardly concealing their smirks while the shinobi half looked at the other in disgust.

"I am afraid I am unable to comply with your request," Shichiks stated, much to the civilian council's ire.

"And why not?" Koharu asked.

"The art of Kyotouryuu can only be passed down from the head of the family to their own children and so on," Shichika said waving his hand. "This tradition has held true since the founder of Kyotouryuu, Kazune Yasuri, began creating Kyotouryuu over three hundred years ago."

"But the demo-" the fat council member on the left side of the room started before collecting himself. "Ahem. _Naruto Uzumaki_, knows Kyotouryuu, yet he is not of _your _family. How do you explain that."

"Because I was not the one to teach Naruto kyotouryuu," Shichika stated. "My nee-san did."

"Then it should be up to her to teach Kyotouryuu to those we've selected?" the plain-looking council member asked.

"No. While as head I'm obligated to teach this art to my children, and they their own, Nanami holds the right to teach Kyotouryuu to those she brings into the family of her own accord, being the older sibling," Shichika elaborated. "Also, I highly doubt anyone could _force _her to teach Kyotouryuu out of her own volition?"

"And why may that be?" Koharu asked.

"Because out of all the times we've spared, I've never been able to defeat my nee-chan," Shichiks stated. "Not even once," he added, not counting their match before the sword buddah as an actual fight.

This statement came off as a shock to those present, the shinobi half included. If Shichika was the younger brother, and was able to force Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki to retreat from the village, then Nanami, his older sister, must've been a real monster if even _Shichika_, one who fought two S-Rank nuke-nins and forced them to retreat, couldn't even beat her once.

In short, the only way they'd get what they wanted was through Shichika. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Nanami could back up her refusal, and as clichéd as it was, the messenger would most likely be killed anyway.

"Very well then," Koharu stated after rubbing the bridge of his nose. "After much deliberation, as well as your recent testimony, we of the Konoha Council have decided for the best of Konoha, you should be placed under Konoha's Clan Restoration Act, as to… preserve the art of Kyotouryuu for future generations," she said hiding her intent behind other words.

Shichika's eyes scanned the room from right to left. While the majority of the shinobi side remained neutral, he noticed the Inuzuka matriarch licking her lips. On the other side of the room, he noticed the civilians poorly concealing their smiles. Something that told him whatever the CRA was, they were doing it for their own benefit.

Finally at the end of the left side of the room, his eyes settled onto Togame. He knew that she'd become part of the Konoha Council, since this was right up her alley, so he wasn't surprised to see her there. With a discrete hand motion meaning, "go with it", though he noticed a slightly aggravated air hidden in the motion, he faced the center of the room.'

"Very well then…" he said, the majority of the council on the edges of their seats. "I will meditate on this matter, and see whether or not the Clan Restoration Act would help, or hinder the Yasuri household," he said heading out the room.

"Very well then. With that being said, I believe this meeting is…" Homura stated as he brought the gavel down on his desk. "Adjourned."

**Flashback End**

Once the tale had ended, Naruto was practically shocked beyond words, but soon recovered, while Hitei just chuckled to herself as she turned a page in her book.

"So wait, Shichika's been inducted into the CRA so that Konoha can have more Kyotouryuu practitioners?" Naruto asked, trying to wrap everything together. _First Washi and now this? What next, are they going to get _me _wrapped up in all this just because I can regenerate? I know for a fact that no one on the _civilian _council would ever give me that status unless they were desperate, so I can only hope Tsunade didn't find anything on me while she treated me, otherwise… she might not appreciate all those insults I spat at her that one time._

"Yeah," Togame sighed, having burned some of the alcohol out of her systems through the story. "Of course, I had to keep my personal opinion out of the council chamber because I have to be professional above all else, and while the Council's idea has merit, it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"But why didn't you vote against it?" the blond asked.

"Because from the get-go I knew I was going to lose," Togame grunted with a pout. "You should've seen the looks on those civilian council member's faces when the topic came up before Shichika-kun arrived. It was like they found their next favorite toy to play with."

"Well I don't think you'll have anything to worry about," Naruto said giving the whitette a hug. "You're his first love, and I doubt you'll lose your place in his heart. I mean, _sure _he may end up bringing multiple wives under the Yasuri name," _once he figures it all out of course since he isn't the sharpest tool in the barn_, he thought to himself. "But you'll still be number one to him."

" . . . Thanks for hearing me out," Togame sighed as she gave Naruto a hug. "By the way, do you know that Nanami's been watching you through some crystal ball for the past couple weeks while you were gone?"

"No, I didn't," the blond thought, though remembered when Sarutobi showed him that trick before he left the village, and was secretly wondering how it worked. _I'm sure it's only natural that she'd do so, though she may be a bit upset with me for acting so recklessly during my fights._

"Oh, well, I just thought I would let you know," the whitette sighed as she stretched her back before heading upstairs.

"You know…" Hitei trailed off as she set her book down, which had to do with feng shui. "If I didn't know any better, with the way she was watching you, I'd think you two were _lovers_," she chuckled in amusement as the blond's eyes widened. "Of course, it _could _ just be her being a good sister, so what would I know Naruto-koi?" she teased as she ruffled the fellow blond's hair as she walked by, Naruto sighing before turning around, suddenly spotting the silver-haired Saraba behind him.

"GAH!" he cried, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin and dive into the kitchen. "Saraba, how'd you get behind me like that? I didn't even sense you."

"I-I just came from the other room," Saraba said nervously as she tapped her index fingers together, the blond being reminded of Hinata's former self until she gained some confidence in herself.

_Speaking of which, I need to see how she's doing later, _he thought to himself, before shaking those thoughts off and turning back to the silverette. "So, did anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"Um… No, not really," the timid woman stated. "Aside from Washi-san being sent to the mental ward and returning in a week, as well as Shichika-san's… predicament, nothing else spectacular has happened."

"Thank you for letting me know," the blond sighed as he headed upstairs. _Man, I _really _need to get a good night's sleep. And not one caused by exhaustion, _he thought as he headed up to his room, his eyes trailing to Nanami's room before he headed into his own.

Minutes later he collapsed onto the bed, getting the first real sleep he had in a long while. When morning came, he'd be ready to face whatever the village threw at him.

* * *

**Well, Naruto's back in Konoha, as are Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya for as long as he's available.**

**As for Washi and Shichika getting put under the CRA, that's just what I think would be the logical course of action for the Konoha Council. With military forces cut down, and especially after the Uchiha were nearly wiped out by Itachi, another kekkei genkai within the village's control would've been a must. As for Kyotouryuu, it's mainly because having control of a style like Kyotouryuu would be in Konoha's best interest as well. Especially after considering that corpses could pile up pretty quickly after a "demonstration" of Kyotouryuu's prowess.**

**Plus I've read enough Naruto fanfiction to know that those with bloodlines usually get roped into the CRA, whether they want it or not. They eventually settle into the roll anyways.**

**Translations:  
Semi = Cicada**


	37. Deal with the Devil

It had been a few days since the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju's, inauguration into the role of Kage. Quite a bit had happened since then, what with Konohamaru locking himself into one of the closets while rigging it with booby traps, and Tsunade planning the operation with only a 58%, formerly 50%, success rate. Then of course there was the fact that Shichika and Washi were to be placed under the CRA which happened while he was gone.

For Shichika, it was because since Kyotouryuu was only taught on a father-to-child basis -_his own case being an exception, but they didn't need to know that-_, and after the skill in which he fought four Jounin, staved off the invading forces from both Suna and Oto, as well as chasing off two S-Rank nuke-nin partially by himself, the Civilian Council wished for Shichika to start up a Kyotouryuu school in Konoha. However, because a single father-to-child basis would take too long for their tastes, they placed Shichika under the CRA, as to get more Kyotouryuu-versed children within the next generation or so. Had they tried to _force _him to teach Kyotouryuu to others, it wouldn't have gone well with the village's ninja clans, since their techniques were exclusive to their families and if Shichika's techniques were forced, it would only be a matter of time until their _own_ were forced to be taught to others as well.

Then there was Washi. While his own aptitude to improve was mostly his own skill, since he could compete with chunin-level ninja even without ninjutsu, the real reason they wanted him as part of the CRA was because of his eyes, much like with how people revered the Hyuuga's Byakugan, or the remaining Uchiha's Sharingan. The Washigan's abilities were divided into three sections; The first was telescopic vision, which would be most useful for recon, and because of Konoha's policy on teamwork, the tunnel vision-based weakness of the Washigan's telescopic vision could be reduced to a non-issue. Then there was the Washigan's ability to process information faster based on its ability to dilate, which could also be a useful trait, as well as its ability to track even the most _slight _traces of motion, which would be excellent for tracking. Lastly was the fact that the eye's clarity of Washi -_as well as anyone who would "inherit" the Washigan-, _which would be useful in general, since an aging ninja's loss of eyesight was one of the key reasons they retired when not due to injury.

To say the least, things were going to get complicated around the Yasuri household, and he only prayed things wouldn't get _more _complicated.

Oh how wrong he'd be. He still had some business to take care of between himself and Nanami.

* * *

It was the next morning at the Namikaze estate. While everyone was out doing missions, or were otherwise just in town, Naruto found himself pacing around the training ground in the back yard, thinking things over as he did so, and hoped he wouldn't leave a groove in the ground.

_If what I've heard is correct, Shichika chased off the two guys who tried to take me away. These... Akatsuki members. I know they want the Kyuubi for its power, but to what end? If it took everything the Yondaime had to seal it away in a human form, then how could they possibly control it? Do they have someone of even _greater _caliber to bring the beast under their control? Some sort of special method? Maybe even some universal means to counter Biju and/or Jinchuriki._

These thoughts running their course, the blond crossed his arms as he headed into the house, other thoughts in his mind as well, taking precedence over the prior.

_When I stop to think about it, the Kyuubi being in my system may be why my chakra levels are so massive, whereas my control continues to deteriorate. Plus he continues to heal my body when I take damage. At the most I've been out of action was a week, and if I remember correctly, that was the time Konayuki punched me over the edge of a cliff by accident. Hmmm... Come to think of it... there's been something I've been meaning to ask the old furball, but how do I go about asking? _he thought as he raised his gaze.

Before he knew it, the blond found himself at his bedroom door. After a contented sigh, he opened the door before settling himself onto his bed, his legs crossed as he took slow breaths in and out.

_Okay... I know where I want to go. I know I went in the past. I just don't know how to do it on my _own_, _he thought to himself. _Maybe if I just clear my mind and think... about..._

* * *

The next moment he found himself between the massive iron gates of the seal keeping the Kyuubi held back. As opposed to every other time he found himself there, having to navigate his way through several corridors until he got there, the importance of the situation called for him to appear right where he needed to be. Or at least that's what he thought. He figured if he stood away from the bars and directly in front of them, he'd have nothing to worry about. While the seal held up anyway, and it hardly had any damage on it at all.

"Oi! Kyuubi!" Naruto suddenly shouted into the darkness of the cage with everything he had, hoping to get the beast's attention as soon as possible.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then, the water began to stir and ripple, a pair of glowing red eyes shining through the darkness until the mighty biju stepped forward, laying down at the edge of its cage before looking down to the young kyotouryuu user.

"**What is it, katana?"**

"Look fuzzball, I know we aren't on the best of terms, but the only reason I'm here is because I need something from you," Naruto stated, showing no fear on his face.

_**There aren't too many things he could want from me that I'd actually give him, but it couldn't hurt to ask, **_the biju thought to himself. **"What is it boy? Chakra? Power? A bloodline perhaps?"**

"I want to give Nanami-nee-chan the body she deserves," Naruto answered in a no-nonsense manner. "One that's strong enough to match the strength she's capable of displaying. Is there any way you can do that from in here?"

For a moment the Kyuubi was silent, but then he burst out into laughter.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"What's so funny fox!" Naruto demanded.

"**Nothing katana. I'm just surprised by your request is all," **the Kyuubi replied wiping a tear from his eyes. **"When most people have a biju in a position like this, they usually make a selfish request like 'give me a bloodline limit', or 'give me your power', or even 'destroy that country'. But you, you ask me for something like that. **_**That's **_**certainly a new one."**

"Can you do it or not?" Naruto asked with a level tone.

"**Mhmhmhmhmh," **the Kyuubi chuckled, the water below him rumbling. **"It is not beyond my power, katana. However, it does come with a price."**

"If you want me to kill someone, then no deal," Naruto growled, though doubting his own words at that moment. "At least not unless it's someone _I'd _like to kill as well," he added, actually considering it an option if he was allowed to kill whoever he chose as part of the deal.

Thanks to his photographic memory, he could remember faces very well, and there were a _lot _of faces he'd like to see their owners dead.

"**Hahahahaha. No, katana, nothing like that," **the beast answered. **"We biju have a bad enough reputation among you ningen without us having our hosts kill for our own pleasure. At least not when necessary. No, I have something… **_**else **_**in mind."**

"What is it?"

"**A trifling pleasure of the flesh really. Something trivial even for **_**you,**_**" **he said talking to Naruto like he wasn't even there.

"What is it?" Naruto asked getting a little more impatient.

"**It'll be interesting to see what you do," **the fox continued aloud. **"How you'll go about doing it."**

"What IS it?" Naruto demanded, starting to lose his temper.

For a minute, the beast behind the iron bars let a low chuckle rumble from the back of his throat, then, opened his eyes and faced his container once more.

"**You, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, must **_**mate **_**with Nanami Yasuri," ** the Kyuubi replied. **"For your bodies to become one flesh, that is the only way. And I'm not talking about straight to the point from the get-go. You must… **_**pique**_** her interests as well."**

Things were quiet in the seal as the message hung in the air. After a minute, the blond katana finally spoke up.

" . . . Come again?" Naruto asked, thinking he'd misheard his tenant.

"**Of course, if you'd rather not, I can understand," **the Kyuubi said as he got up and started heading to the back of his cage. **"After all, you have your own human morals to think about, and I'm **_**sure **_**Nanami enjoys being as frail as she is," **he added goadingly. To tell the truth, it didn't really matter to him what his host chose. But from his perspective, _anything _was better than doing nothing in this fourteen year-old's head.

Things were silent at the seal for what felt like forever, the Kyuubi almost back within the darkness of his cage until Naruto took a step forward, the rippling of the water drawing his attention back to the blond.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Naruto asked, causing the Kyuubi to stop mid-stride.

"**Oooooh. So you're **_**considering **_**it are you?" **the fox asked as he turned around and laid his head on his paws.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Naruto repeated. He didn't have time to screw around like this.

"**To explain it simply, a demon is bound by their word," **they Kyuubi answered. **"Be it trivial or otherwise, we are bound to follow through on our word to the letter, as you humans say."**

"So no matter what, if I do what you ask, Nanami will get the body she deserves? One that isn't frail, and can handle her strength without fear of self-inflicted injury?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course," **the Kyuubi quipped. **"However for all I know, your bravado may just dissolve when I tell you what I want of you once more. It doesn't take a biju bound to your mind that can read your thoughts to tell that you're clinging to the hope you **_**misheard**_** what I said, or misinterpreted."**

"Just answer my question," Naruto said with crossed arms. "Yours isn't the _only _way to give Nanami Nee-chan the body she deserves."

"**Yeah. Keep telling yourself that," **the Kyuubi replied with a roll of his eyes. Anything aside from his would either be temporary at best, or be too high-maintenance. **"That aside, it is **_**exactly **_**as I say. You must mate with her in order for me to 'work my magic' as you humans say. Do the deed. Fuck. Screw. Bang. Copulate. Pork your lover. Hump your honey. Get laid. Lay some pipe. Hide the salami. Bury the bone. Stuff the doughnut. Moisten the carpet. Munch on the rug. Slam the hen. Forcefully grab her pale and shapely gluteus maximus and make William Shakespeare's metaphorical two-backed beast. I don't really care what you call it, how you do it, or even in what position you **_**do it **_**in, but the terms of our agreement stand. It's all there in black and white."**

"That's way too many words for intercourse for my tastes," Naruto stated. "And who the _hell _is William Shakespeare?"

"**Nothing. It's a demon thing,"** the Kyuubi replied. _**Sometimes I think we demons are too smart for these ningen. Oh well. At least that Nanami woman will be getting some fresh meat. Bow-chika-bow-wow! **_he thought to himself, actually fighting to keep a straight face at that last part. Of course after being behind bars for fourteen years, even for him, any little thing could set him off into a laughing fit.

"What're you thinking, fox?" Naruto asked as he saw the kyuubi's face twitch at the corners of his lips, eyes, and snout.

"**Nothing. Nothing at all," **the Kyuubi replied finally regaining his composure.

Naruto looked at the fox for a few moments, nothing being said between them before he decided he didn't need to know, and he didn't _want _to know.

"Anyway, just how _exactly_ will you give Nee-chan the body I intend to give her from in here?" Naruto asked gesturing to the cage around them.

"**I'll do it through you, though I won't be in control of your actions. You'll know what to do when the time comes," **the Kyuubi answered as he settled back down for a nap. **"Now be gone from here. I need to prepare your chakra coils… amongst **_**other**_** things."**

"Come again?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow at that last part.

"**Just get your head out of this gutter before I decide to change my mind," **the Kyuubi quipped before letting a breath out of his snout, sending Naruto flying back into the darkness of the corridor from the seal chamber. _**Heh. I bet that pervert of a sage would **_**kill **_**to know about this, **_he added to himself in full blown laughter now that his host wasn't listening.

* * *

The next moment Naruto awoke back in his own body. After turning to the clock, he saw that only a few seconds had passed since he lost consciousness. He remained where he was for a few minutes, remembering the fox's words.

True, there were too many at one point for his liking, but he could tell the fox was telling the truth. After living in this hell hole for eight years before he met Nee-chan, he could tell whether a person was telling the truth or not after a while. Only _trained _liars could fool him, or at least those with practice, but those kinds of liars were too far and few in between to give him too much trouble.

_That's right. I need to talk with Nee-chan about this, _he mused to himself with his arms crossed. _Even if it _is _getting the body she deserves, she probably has her own standards after all, _he continued as he opened his eyes and turned towards the door. _Now… How do I get Nee-chan away from the others without drawing any attention to myself?_

Then, as if to answer his question, the green-haired kyotouryuu user walked down the hall, probably thinking about what to do with her evening.

"Nee-chan. Can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Naruto asked as he got up from his meditating. "Oh, and could you lock the door? I don't want anyone walking in on us."

"Of course, Naruto-kun," Nanami replied as she walked over to him, closing the door behind her and locking it so no one would barge in. Togame would probably have butted in had she not done so, and Shichika and Konayuki had no tact to speak of. "What do you need to talk about?" she asked as she took a seat on the bed beside Naruto.

"Well… I finished speaking with the fox a few minutes ago," Naruto answered. "Through meditation I mean."

Nanami nodded in response.

"And well… I asked about something… Something that involves you," he continued.

"What did you ask about that involves me?"

"I… I asked if there was a way for you to get the body you deserve," Naruto answered looking at her with half-worried eyes. "One that isn't so frail, that it can stand up to the power you can display."

"And? What do you have to do?"

"I have to… well…" he said collecting his thoughts, thinking of how he could put it lightly before deciding to come out and saying. "He said that I have to mate with you."

For a moment the two of them were silent, that message hanging in the air as they sat beside one another. Oddly enough for a house that had eight occupants, it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"Okay then," Nanami answered simply.

"You… You aren't disturbed by this?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow at her. "I mean, we aren't really related, but it's practically incest."

"Naruto, this is more your decision than it is mine. My role in this deal is a passive one," Nanami answered as she crossed her legs, hiding a smile as she looked the blond over. "Besides, you're very good looking for your age, and well-muscled too. If I can get a strong body out of this, then that's just a bonus in my opinion," she said winking at him flirtatiously.

Naruto's face suddenly lit up upon seeing that. Sure they had their intimate moments together, but most before were accidental, and for her to be so forward about it… Especially what happened that one time…

"But, like I said, my role is a passive one," she said as she made to get up. "If you don't want to do this, then there isn't anything I can do about it," she said as turned toward the door, only to feel a hand close around her wrist a moment later.

When she turned around, she saw that Naruto had grabbed her hand stopping her from leaving as his gaze was turned to the ground.

"I'll do it," Naruto whispered.

"Come again?" Nanami asked putting a hand to her ear.

"I'll do it," Naruto repeated a little more firmly this time.

"A little louder," Nanami said leaning a little closer.

"I said I'll do it!" Naruto shouted, but then recoiled a bit when he realized how close Nanami's face got to his without him even realizing it.

"If that's the case," she whispered as she slowly leaned closer to his face, his body shaking as she closed her eyes. "Let's get started… shall we?" she asked as her lips inched towards his own, but then stopped short teasingly, seeing whether or not he'd close the gap himself.

At that moment Naruto's breath hitched. Nanami was right in his face, and not matter what he did, he couldn't bring himself to back away. As her breath brushed against his face, his mouth agape, a tingling sensation was sent through his body as a chill went up his spine.

At the same time, Nanami opened her left eye a crack, just enough so it appeared to be closed as her mouth was open a tiny bit right before his own.

_Hmmmm… Maybe he's backing out of this after all, _Nanami thought to herself. _Oh well. I can't _force _him to mate with me, as the fox put it._

As she was about to back away, she suddenly felt a pair of soft lips press themselves against her own. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Naruto had in fact taken the initiative.

_So he's ready to become a man after all, _Nanami thought mentally smirking as she wrapped her arms around his back, holding him to her thin frame as he draped his arms around her shouldrrs. _And it looks like after all this time, I think I'll be able to become a woman too. This is good. Or maybe this is bad, _she wondered to herself. _No, this is definitely good, _she said as she could feel her body heating up. Not like when she had a fever and would be bedridden for a few days, but from her core in a good way.

The two of them clumsily held their lips to one another, Naruto craning himself up a bit to compensate for the height difference between them as she adjusted her grip, holding the waistline of his hakama.

_N-Not that this isn't fun, _Nanami thought to herself as her thoughts started getting cloudy. _But we'll never get anywhere on the edge of the bed._

A few seconds later, Naruto felt himself being lifted off the ground. When he opened an eye, he saw that the two of them were falling towards the bed at an incredibly slow pace. Sort of like in a fairy tale or something.

However, he soon realized that Nanami must've used the Maniwa Ninpou: Ashigaru, due to the feeling of weightlessness on his part. Naruto however closed his eyes soon after, feeling his eyelids droop shut as Nanami's hair formed a curtain around his vision, losing himself in the kiss once more.

As the two fell, albeit slowly, they gradually brought their bodies closer together getting used to one another's touch, their bodies filling each other's curves despite their height difference, their hold on one another tightening until they finally landed on the bedspread below them, light as a feather. A moment later Naruto felt Nanami's weight press down on him once more, and he could feel his hakama tightening around his lower regions.

At that moment, Nanami spread her legs and intertwined them around Naruto's, her arms pulling their bodies closer together as she intensified the kiss between them, putting everything she had into it, and Naruto doing the same.

After another minute of this, the two of them separated and took a much needed breath, both Naruto's and Nanami's eyes wide as they saw the position they were in, the bulging in Naruto's pants grinding against Nanami's stomach as it ached for freedom.

With Naruto, it felt like time had simply stopped, like the two of them were the only ones in the world. The only thing he really noticed besides the woman on top of him was that the sun was setting in the distance, the sky painted a shade of orange.

_I'm really doing this? _Naruto asked himself as he and Nanami continued to gasp for air. Despite the part of him that saw Nanami as his older sister telling him to stop, he felt that if he did that, then he'd only be hurting her more.

At the same time, Nanami was having the same thoughts. Despite the difference in age between them, she felt completely at peace in his arms, and had no qualms with his growing member grinding against her form either.

After simply staring into one another's eyes, they pulled each other's faces together once more, Nanami fisting Naruto's hair as he ran his hands though hers and down her back.

As her hands let go of his hair, she delicately traced them down the side of his face, caressing his whisker marks one at a time, getting a low moan of pleasure, almost like a purr, from the blond that rumbled into her mouth as well.

Her hands then drifted down the edge of Naruto's collar, drifting down his chest and his abs until they came to the sash that held his gi together. Without even thinking, she extended her nails on one hand and clipped the garment away before her hands trailed up his chest once more, pulling the yukata apart.

When he felt this happening, Naruto arched his back, allowing Nanami to pull the garment to his waist, then cast it aside, never once stopping their kiss.

Naruto then found himself doing something he wasn't aware of. He began nipping her lower lip playfully with his teeth as he held her to him, his tongue sliding out of his mouth and begging for entrance.

After a few seconds, Nanami's hands having begun to rub his sides, she opened her mouth, letting Naruto's tongue explore every corner of her mouth, running along her teeth and gums as her own tongue slid beside his and into his own mouth.

The two separated themselves only for a few moments, a thread of saliva on both their bottom lips before they came back together again, their tongues tangled together as they continued to explore the other's mouth, a bit of sweat forming on their bodies.

"I-Is it just me, or is it getting hotter in here?" Naruto asked as he sat up, Nanami doing the same as she felt sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Yes… it is…" she said as she felt it getting hotter too, removing her kimono's sash before letting it fall down her back, her pale, unmarred flesh coming into view, save the circular mark above her breasts.

Naruto found himself completely speechless at that moment. He remembered there were those times he saw her chest before, when they would bathe together and occasionally get the spots the other couldn't, but in recent years that stopped as Naruto started feeling bothered by this. Not really understanding what was happening until he got "the talk" one day, and how the old village mayor he spoke to joked about how he was seeing Nanami not as his sister, but as a woman. Especially since they weren't related by blood he said before laughing under his breath and practically passing out.

While those thoughts went through his head, Nanami noticed Naruto's eyes looking her over, his gaze following her curves as the sun finally fell beyond the horizon, the sky becoming purple, leaving only the natural light from the stars and the moon to shine down on them, her skin almost glowing a milky white as the blond soaked it all in.

"Naruto-kun, am I… Am I ugly with this scar on my chest?" Nanami asked timidly placing her hands over the circular scar on her chest. Normally that mark on her chest didn't bother her, since she herself knew what she was getting into when she discovered Akutou Bita's focus, but around the time Naruto became a teenager and started distancing himself from her when the topic of bathing came up, though she'd never admit it, a small part of her was becoming self-conscious and she missed the closeness they had once shared.

"No Nee-chan," Naruto said as he leaned up and looked her in the eyes, brushing a tear that came down her cheek as he took her hands with his own. "You're beautiful. Like a goddess in the moonlight," he continued with a smile, holding her feminine hands in his own.

"A-A goddess?" she asked, earning a nod from Naruto as his hands began to slide down her arms. "Thank you… Naruto-kun," Nanami said as she fully shed her kimono, tossing it to the side of the bed as she felt her heart swell.

At the same time, Naruto began removing the rest of his clothing, leaving him and Nanami in their underwear after a few minutes, simply basking in each other's presence. While Naruto was in a pair of white boxers, Nanami wore a simple set of white lingerie, her small but perky C-cup breasts held almost teasingly from Naruto's grasp behind white bandages.

What Nanami soon noticed were the two star-shaped scars on the left side of his lower abdomen where most _believed _their stomach was. It took her a few seconds to remember back to what had caused those scars, since the way he healed he never _developed _any apart from those, but when she did remember, a tear fell from her face and she wrapped his arms around her neck, much like she would when he was a little kid who was hurt and needed a hug. Something that Konoha had denied him for years until she had arrived in his life.

"Nee-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, hearing his sister sobbing onto his shoulder.

"Back then… you were in so much pain," she cried as she held onto him, almost as if he'd disappear if she let go. "I thought… I thought I was going to lose you… You'd lost so much blood and… and…"

"I know…" Naruto said as he held onto her too. "I was scared too. Not just for me. I thought… _*sniff*_ I thought I was never going to see you again," he cried as he held onto her, a few tears streaming from her eyes when she heard that. "But then, when you removed those bullets from my body… and I began to heal… It wasn't pain I felt…" he said looking up at her, her eyes glued to his. "That day, I thought I'd felt the touch of an angel… _You_, were that angel," he said placing a soft kiss on her lips, which she returned. This one wasn't filled with lust or passion, but love. Love that they held for one another. Two souls from different worlds that were so much alike, both being called monsters, but only wanted acceptance.

And now, they found acceptance in one another's arms.

After simply holding one another for a few minutes, they separated. The thoughts Naruto had just gotten off his shoulders were ones he'd been having in his head for years, and only now was he able to convey them. At the same time, Nanami held her sides a bit nervously, having never done this sort of thing before. When their eyes met again, both of their faces heated up, the temperature seeming to rise a few degrees around them.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Naruto asked, hoping to break the silence between them as he fought the urges filling his head to just _take_ her.

"O-Only if you are," Nanami answered, showing yet another side of herself that Naruto hadn't seen before.

Naruto suddenly felt himself freeze on the spot, fear squeezing around his heart like a vice. _Shit! I don't know what to do! Well, I know _what _to do, but not what to do _before_ then!_

"Naruto-kun… Are you… confused?" Nanami asked after Naruto mentally berated herself for a few minutes.

Naruto could only nod his head in shame. Here he was about to _mate _with her as the Kyuubi put it, so that way she'd have the body she deserved, yet he didn't even know what to do to make that happen.

"I may… know a couple things about courting…" Nanami admitted awkwardly scratching her cheek. "I can walk you through it… If you want."

"I *_gulp_* I'd appreciate that," Naruto answered. Even though he didn't feel as much of an idiot, he still felt pretty stupid. During his upbringing, he'd caught the eye of many a teenage girl as they mapped out Japan, but at the time he wasn't looking for that kind of relationship.

After taking a deep breath, Nanami leaning her face towards Naruto once more. Instead of kissing him however, she lightly blew into his ear, causing a shiver to go up his spine as she began to nibble on his earlobe, her hot breath stimulating him to no end as she wrapped her arms around his back.

_D-Damn that's hot, _Naruto sighed as he felt her placing butterfly kisses on the side of his face between the occasional nibble.

Before he could feel himself fall backwards, Nanami's hands took a hold of his and guided them to her, starting at her sides before slowly trailing them down to her hips, waves of pleasure going up her spine too as his calloused hands made their way to her thighs. After letting them rest there, Naruto began to catch on, and started rubbing his hands between her rear end to the inside of her thighs, more chills going up her back as she decided to remove the last of Naruto's clothing, lowering the waistband and pulling his boxers down his body before she got on her knees, forcing Naruto onto his back once more so she could remove his garments.

At the same time, Naruto's hands trailed up Nanami's thighs and to her back. As he felt her teeth nibble on the side of his neck at his pulse point, his fingers began to fumble clumsily at the back of Nanami's bandages in an attempt to take them off.

While Naruto did this, Nanami ceased nibbling on his neck and began placing kisses on his face, along his collar bone, on his whisker marks earning low purring noises from him, and finally coming back to his lips once more after finally getting Naruto's boxers down past his ankles, casting them aside. The next moment she felt Naruto push her onto her back, having finally undone her bindings as he deepened the kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth, their mouths opening and closing over each other as their tongues slid in and out of the others mouth.

As this was happening, Naruto's hands reached down and began to tug at Nanami's panties. She then arched her back and bent her knees, allowing Naruto to pull the now soaked panties off before tossing them onto the floor at the side of the bed with a soft plop.

When the two separated from the kiss, Naruto placed his hands at her sides and looked down, catching the smell of something sweet in his nostrils. It was then that he was Nanami's lower lips, a supple pink slit between her legs with a stream of clear, slippery fluid coming out onto the covers beneath her.

"You know, we'll have to wash these sheets somewhere else," Naruto said half-jokingly, never once taking his eyes off of Nanami's body.

Nanami nodded timidly, the aching feeling she'd felt increase up 'til now reaching its peak. "N-Naruto-kun."

"Y-Yes Nee-chan?" Naruto asked as he raised his gaze.

"I…" she started nervously, then swallowed as she moved some hair out of her face. "I'm ready."

"You sure?" Naruto asked nervously. Truth be told, everything just happened so suddenly, yet he couldn't even remember how long ago it'd been since this meeting had started.

"Yes. I am," Nanami answered looking him in the eye, a pleading look on her face as she reached up with one hand and stroked the side of his face.

"Okay… I'm going in… Nee-chan," Naruto said as he positioned himself at her entrance, pushing her legs apart with his knees as he lowered himself to her, resting his forearms on the bed at Nanami's sides.

Nanami nodded as she spread her arms out to her sides took a hold of the bed sheets. Her mother had once told her about this kind of thing in one of the rare talks they had, a month before she died actually, and she felt like this was something she needed to say, despite her feelings towards Nanami as a child. At the time she heard that, she didn't know what she meant, but as she got older, she eventually caught on.

Naruto nodded as he moved his hands to Nanami's hips, moving himself forward until the tip of his penis came to the entrance of her lower lips, a bit of cum trailing from the moist opening and lubricating the pulsing tool.

When he got the tip in, Nanami suddenly felt a chill go up her back, this feeling completely foreign to her.

"_Th-That felt good," _she moaned to herself as her breath hitched.

As Naruto continued to slide himself in, albeit at a slow pace so he wouldn't hurt her, Nanami could only twitch and bite down on her bottom lip as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her as Naruto forced himself deeper and deeper, his throbbing member seeming to fill every part of her as she gripped the bed sheets tighter in a knuckle-white grip.

It was at that moment that Naruto felt something barring his way, making him stop.

"Nee-chan?" he asked looking at her with a bit of worry in his voice.

Nanami finally managed to open an eye, looking at Naruto's cerulean orbs and saw that they were filled with worry for her wellbeing.

"It's okay... I know it's going to hurt…" Nanami squeaked out, the pulsing feeling from down there causing her to keep her voice low. "Just… do it quickly… okay?"

Naruto nodded his head slightly, feeling his pulse increase as Nanami laid beneath him, sprawled out with her hands gripping the covers tightly, twisting them into knots. The next moment Naruto tightened his grip on her hips and drove himself forward, feeling that barrier inside her break. At that same moment, an intense pain shot through Nanami, causing tears to stream from the corners of her eyes, something that no other physical pain had caused before.

"_Naru… to… it… hurts…"_ Nanami cried in a whisper as she clamped her eyes shut.

"N-Nee chan. I'm so sorry," Naruto apologized as he felt a sticky liquid flowing down his hips and onto the bed. As he looked down at her, seeing the pain she was in, he felt like his heart was being torn in two. He'd never seen her cry from pain before, so whatever she was feeling must've been a pain like no other.

In a desperate act, Naruto slowly lowered himself to her, caressing her cheeks before pressing his lips against hers, closing his eyes as he held Nanami to his chest as he held her in a chaste kiss and a light embrace.

When she felt a pair of lips cover her own, she knew that they were Naruto's, and that he was trying to help make the pain go away. After releasing her hold on the bed sheets, she slowly trailed her hands down Naruto's body, both on his back and holding him to her as she gradually felt the pain go away. In its place was a feeling of pleasure as the blond held her in his arms, lovingly kissing her to help the pain that he'd caused go away.

As Nanami deepened the kiss, Naruto felt her hips suddenly rise up, aching to come closer together. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Nanami was no longer crying, an elated look replacing the grimace that had been there moments before.

"I'm okay now, Naruto-kun," Nanami said in a whisper. "Now please… make me into a woman," she sighed in bliss, feeling better then than she had in her entire life.

Naruto didn't need any more confirmation as his hands went down to her hips, hers going onto his as they began thrusting into one another. Between Naruto's grunting and Nanami's moans of pleasure, the only other sounds were of the bedsprings beneath them, and the smacking of flesh against flesh.

After a few minutes, Nanami felt like something inside her was about to explode, her nails digging into Naruto's hips as she began to sweat even more.

"Na-Naruto-kun, I'm…" Nanami muttered out, not knowing what to say next, so much going through her mind that she couldn't think straight.

"I- I know Nanami-chan, I-" Naruto felt himself say as his brain began to go into overload from all the sensations he was feeling.

The next moment, his eyes snapped open and became slitted, a veil of red chakra suddenly surrounding the two of them in a thick red haze. At the same time, waves of energy rolled off of them and shook everything in the room that wasn't bolted down to something, the smaller items rattling from where they were as that floor of the house began to tremble.

Nanami felt like she was one fire, as though she were thrown into a bonfire. Yet, it didn't hurt, and she was able to open an eye a bit to see Naruto in his feral state looming above her, looking over her form with hungry eyes as his canines elongated into sharp fangs. She'd seen this side of him from afar, but to be this close gave new meaning to it.

The next moment his head jerked down, and his fangs sunk down into her left shoulder, a silent scream rising up in her throat, though no sound came out, as her entire world turned red, her body suddenly relaxed all at once, a feeling of wholeness overcoming her before she blacked out, the blond's fangs still in her shoulder.

* * *

At the same time around the village, as everyone went about their own designs, a thin, practically invisible, wave of chakra bounded through the village, like the aftershock of an earthquake and causing every single genjutsu to dispel all at once. Those hiding their appearance were revealed, and those concealing themselves or others were brought into the light.

This kind of chakra hadn't been felt since the Kyuubi attack fourteen years ago, and the fact that they were feeling it now unnerved them to no end. Especially since the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was now living somewhere within the village, though no one knew where.

What was worse however was that from the moment it was first felt, the wave of demonic energy had coursed out through the village so quickly that its origin couldn't be pinpointed.

A moment later, the demonic wave subsided, everyone releasing a breath they didn't know they were holding, making sure their hearts were still beating in their chests. A monstrous fox wasn't destroying the village, so maybe they'd be able to let this _lapse _slide.

* * *

Once more, back with Naruto and Nanami, his elongated fangs were sunk into her shoulders, his hands gripping her hips and holding her to him as he felt the energy around him fluctuate, muttering a few final words before unconsciousness finally claimed him.

"Nee-chan… I… I love you...," Naruto confessed, the haze around him and Nanami dissipating before his eyes became cerulean once more, his body falling atop hers as she too fell unconscious, a pair of red spiral-shaped seals having finished burning themselves into her pale shoulder before disappearing, the wounds closing up with tiny columns of steam rising from them.

"_I really do…"_

* * *

**Cue Soundtrack - Togame**

The next morning Naruto awoke with a low groan, his chakra network feeling like molten lava was poured through it as he regained his bearings. After reorienting himself, he finally found the edges of the covers over his shoulders.

Once he removed them, he looked down to Nanami, and instantly all the memories of what had transpired last night came rushing back to his mind, his blood flow going up to his face… and to his aching morning wood. At that time he realized he was still inside her.

His first thoughts were to separate himself from her before someone came in and saw them like this, leading to a lot of questions that would be _very _difficult to answer. However, that train of thought was delayed when he noticed the subtle, yet tremendously noticeable changes to Nanami's features.

The first he noticed was her skin, her tone a tad more healthier than it was before. Almost like two parts of her skin tone had been mixed with one part of his. Then there was her hair which lay out beneath her like a curtain. While the overall color had remained the same, there was a slight mixture of ruby with her pink highlights when seen from the right angle, and by the looks of it, had grown from past her waist to past her knees. Her slender frame, once on the frail side the night before, had filled out a little bit as well in all the right places, making her more beautiful to his eyes then he ever thought possible causing more blood to rush to both directions. When Nanami's eyes opened before they closed again, half asleep, he saw that her pupils were now slightly slitted, but soon regained their original shape.

When his eyes trailed down her form, his eyes stopped above her breasts as he saw where her once-prominent scar had once been, only to find it replaced. In its place was a small, vertical slash-shaped mark the same color as her old skin tone. It was about the size of the kunai-like blade of the Akuto Bita, and apparently whatever happened with the Kyuubi's chakra, had repaired the once-damaged tissue and marred skin.

The last thing he noticed was something of interest on her left shoulder right above the edge of her collarbone. There were two pale dots that matched her old skin tone just like the scar above her bossom, which he remembered were placed where he bit her. Why he bit her was probably the Kyuubi acting through him. Around each were a set of spiraling, glowing orange wisps that did so before they disappeared from view. On the pale dot closest to her neck were five orange wisps, and on the other were four, making for a total of nine.

"So that old fox kept his word," Naruto sighed in content as he looked over Nanami's present form. "Hopefully more about you has changed than your outside appearance. Otherwise, I'm going to be pissed, or, maybe not," he added, then chuckled inwardly to himself. _Heh. Look at me. Now I'm talking like Nee-chan._

At that moment, Nanami began to stir beneath him, her thighs clamping together and causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot up his spine as her folds clamped tighter around him.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm. Morning, Naruto-kun," Nanami greeted in a sweet voice, a smile on her face, making her look like an angel to Naruto's eyes.

"G-Good morning Nee-chan," he replied scratching the back of his head, but then noticed that they were still "one flesh" as the fox had so eloquently put it.

Nanami noticed this too, but before Naruto could remove himself, a playful smirk came across Nanami's lips before her legs suddenly came up, wrapping around Naruto's waist and holding him to her.

"Na-ru-to-kun~" Nanami pouted in a sing-song way as she wagged her finger. "You said you loved me, yet you're trying to get away~"

"B-But if the others see-"

"I _want _them to see," Nanami interrupted with a lustful look in her eyes, a side Naruto had never seen from her before until last night and just now.

Naruto wanted to separate himself from her at the beginning, before anyone else saw, but there was something about the way that she was looking at him, and the way their hips fit together perfectly, that urged him to stay. He just couldn't say no to her.

"A-Alright… I'll say," he said as he laid himself back down, pulling the covers over his back. If anyone saw, the worst they could do is remove the covers and see them like that. Otherwise he could say they were sleeping together… naked.

The rest he'd just bullshit. If anything, Shichika would believe it, though the others would need more convincing.

As the sound of birds chirping outside slowly echoed into the room, the two simply embraced one another beneath the covers. After a while, Nanami broke the silence.

"Naruto-kun, I'd like to thank you for last night," she said as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, brushing some hair out of her face with a free hand.

"I-It was nothing really…" Naruto admitted, thanking whatever god was watching him as his morning wood finally died down. "If it was to give you the body you deserved, I would've done it a hundred times over."

"Oh? Does that mean you don't _want_ to anymore?" she asked with a small pout. "That last part actually sounded pretty good," she said in a lustful tone as she drew a circle on his chest with her finger, which he noticed her nails had grown out a little, hardly noticeable points like claws present.

At that moment Naruto's breath stopped in his throat, his brain going into overdrive as he tried to interpret what he'd just heard as his morning wood came back. _Wh-What did she just say?_

"It's quite a shame you don't want to anymore," Nanami said as she got up and pulled him down, his head resting on her breasts. "It felt so good, in sooooo many ways…"

"U-Uh I n-never said _that_…" Naruto stuttered out, leaning back into Nanami's arms as she traced her hands along his form. _Wait? What am I saying! This is Nee-chan- _he felt his inner morality telling him, but then stopped. _And yet… this empty feeling… that hole in my heart… it isn't there anymore._

"Oh, so then you really _do_ love me? That your words weren't an 'in the heat of the moment' kind of thing?" Nanami poked at him.

"Nee-chan… I'd never say that kind of thing if I didn't mean it…" Naruto replied, feeling a little bit hurt, both because of Nanami, and a little because of himself.

"That's good, Naruto-kun," Nanami purred as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Also, I'd like to thank you for something else as well," she said as she looked down to him once more. "For something more meaningful than giving me this new body."

"What do you mean, more meaningful?"

"Because, Naruto-kun," she said as she lifted his chin, looking into his eyes. "You've found a reason for me to keep living," a smile on her face as she said that. "Those same words you said before the Sword Buddah. That promise you made all those years ago."

"We-Well… with your new body…" Naruto started. "I mean you can-"

"No," Nanami interrupted, shaking her head. "I don't mean that. I mean you and… me. I've finally found someone who loves me, who I can love in return. And I know you have too.~"

For a moment Naruto laid there struck into silence. All those feelings he'd been feeling around her, the blush that would come up when he saw her naked, and when the two of them were alone together. All that awkwardness seemed to have faded away. Almost like an invisible wall between them having come down, letting them really _see _one another for the first time and fully embrace one another.

"I love you too… Nee-chan," Naruto confessed before bringing his lips to Nanami's, the two pulling the covers over their shoulders and falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

As the two of them laid together once more, at the same time in a nearby tree a familiar eagle-dressed ninja leaned on the side of a tree from a high branch, flipping through a now empty billfold as he looked out of the corner of his eye and into the master bedroom of the Namikaze estate.

_If I hadn't taken everyone out of the house and into town for dinner last night, your little… _scheme_, would've been found out from the start, _Maniwa Washi sighed as he flipped through his significantly lighter wallet before stuffing it into his pocket. He turned his gaze slightly to the window, everyone in the house still asleep and none the wiser to what happened before he turned away, thinking of a good training field he could visit that morning.

_You owe me big for this, _he sighed more to himself as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, still trying to shake the blush off his features. There was a reason the covers were pulled over their shoulders.

Of course the two of them would never know that for themselves. Some things were better left secret after all. But then again if they _did _remain secret, how would he collect on his favor.

_I'm probably going to go to hell for this, _he sighed to himself as he appeared in a training field a few miles away. _Either that or Kyotouryuu will kill me like Houou-sama, Kami bless his soul._

_On the plus side, _he thought with a more positive tone._ At least I'll die in combat, and maybe get to share drinks with the others in the next world. Maybe a couple smokes, _he thought to himself as he looked up into the sky, the images of the previous twelve heads forming in his mind with smiles on their faces before they faded. "Damn I need a smoke," he sighed as he stopped on a branch and lit the cancer stick before bringing it up to his lips, exhaling a small cloud of smoke a moment later. "Aaaaaaaaah. Closure," he sighed as he extinguished the smoke, not wanting to take in too much.

* * *

**First lemon chapter in this FanFic, or **_**ever **_**for that matter. I don't know why, but I always like reading about Naruto getting together with older women. Okay maybe that was too much information. Also, sorry if there was too much dialogue for your tastes (if these **_**are **_**your tastes), but I wanted it to be a bit more meaningful than just the two of them having sex right off the bat. For those of you that are _not _fans of Naruto sleeping with older women and are planning to gripe at me about it, just remember there are people who pair Naruto up with Tsunade, who is much older than him, and Kushina, who is his own _mother_. So, I say this upfront, if you have time to complain about THIS, then you also have time to complain about the other stuff floating out in the internet.  
**

**Anyway, **_**that **_**piece of information aside, hope you Nanami fans out there like that she'll be getting a stronger body. Personally, I'm a Nanami FanBoy myself. She's cool, but far too handicapped considering her Migeika (Sight Training) Technique. I was waiting for the opportunity to do something like this, and finally found that one spot where it would all fit in together.**

**Also, for those of you who aren't into Lemons, but read this anyway and are intending to gripe at me about it (from my experience every author who does this sort of thing has something like this at the end), then that's solely on you. Not me. If you didn't want to read a lemon this time, then you should've stopped when their clothes started coming off. And don't "flame" either, for it shall be promptly ignored.**

**Lastly, this is my first time writing a lemon, so if you've got tips or anything like that, that would make them better, I'm all ears. If you do leave comments, do try to make them somewhat-tasteful. If anything, I think what I need the most help with is "foreplay", but that's just me.**

**P.S.  
As for the last "Cue Soundtrack" thing, even though the situation has absolutely **_**nothing **_**to do with Togame, that song came to mind when I was writing that last part at the end. Naruto seeing Nanami in the whole new light was like when Shichika saw Togame for the first time. And of course by "new light" I mean by her new body.**

**Of course if **_**you **_**hadn't seem a woman in around two decades, and a beautiful one at that who _wasn't_ your sister, you'd have a similar reaction.**


	38. The Morning After

After an hour or so of cuddling, kissing, and random grouping later, Nanami finally settled off into a deep slumber, and Naruto's morning wood had finally wilted, allowing himself to separate from her. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew he had to get up eventually. The two of them would work things out later in greater detail. Or at least apart from what had already transpired.

The first thing he did after getting some boxers on was to take his and Nanami's clothing and put it in the clothes hamper for washing. The sheets would come later once she woke up, since he didn't want to disturb her. Though after what they did last night, they may have to do their dirty laundry in secret. No pun intended.

After getting dressed, closing the blinds a bit to let Nanami sleep peacefully for a little while longer, he made his way out of the house, the others thankfully sleeping in contentment. As he stepped out the front door, he remembered the one thing that had been gnawing at the back of his mind since he woke up. The two of them had no form of… _protection_, and if that circumstance came up, then the truth would come out sooner rather than later.

That wouldn't be a good thing.

As he came to the middle of the courtyard, he nearly bumped into Washi, fully dressed in his Maniwa uniform like on the days where he was serious about his current mission. He wondered whether or not the guy had copies of the outfit, or just cleaned the same one over and over again. However if the latter was the case, then where would he hang out for long periods with no pants on?

Okay maybe he' been over-analyzing it a little too much.

"Morning Naruto. Have a nice sleep," he said trying to hide the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Ah, yeah, I did," Naruto admitted.

"You seem to have something on your mind. Is something wrong?" he asked knowingly.

"Well… um… I might have to go to the store for something… personal, later," Naruto said nervously.

"Brand name, store brand, or all natural, take your pick," Washi said presenting three small bottles from his sleeves and handing them over.

When Naruto looked them over, he immediately recognized what they were.

Oral contraceptives.

"Why did you buy these?" Naruto asked, hoping this guy didn't know what he thought he knew.

"In the heat of moment, logic gives way to passion, and things happen that normally would've been avoided," Washi narrated with a dramatic flourish of his hand. As Naruto looked at him fiercely, he turned to him with a kind-hearted smile on his face. "Oh come now, don't think no one would find out. I mean, did you think one of you really put those sheets over your shoulders after you had your fun? Or maybe how no one in the house heard what you were… doing?" he chuckled lightly. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

" . . . You haven't told them yet did you?" Naruto asked a bit nervously.

"No, no, deception may be in my job description, but it doesn't mean I'd do something like that," Washi stated. "Besides. If I were to be in your position, I know I wouldn't want people hanging _my_ dirty laundry out in front of everyone either… So to say, and no pun intended. Of course, that doesn't stop it from making a funny inside joke."

" . . . I see," Naruto said. "How'd you get the sheets over us without waking us up?"

"Like I've said before, and probably will for _many_ years into the future," Washi said with a knowing smile. "Trade secret."

Naruto sighed a bit, but was happy this matter would be taken care of early.

* * *

**Cue Soundtrack – Sentouraku**

Later at one of the training grounds, Naruto and Washi sat on a set of training posts, looking across the field to the stream, the horizon, and the sky above.

"Washi… Thanks for the help back there," Naruto said, having left the oral contraceptive and a note under Nanami's pillow. He was pretty sure she'd find it before anyone else too.

"Ah, it was nothing," Washi said as he leaned back like he was doing so against a wall, kicking his feet up like he were setting them up on a footrest. "After all, I'm your confidant, and whether we both like it or not, you're my master. This sort of thing is natural."

That little bit alone got Naruto thinking for a bit. Not the way Washi was sitting without anything behind or beneath him except a log, but what he'd said.

"Washi…" Naruto stated as he looked into the river. "If you no longer had to be my confidant through our agreement, what would you do?"

"Well… I guess if it came down to it, I'd probably stay here. In Konoha," Washi sighed. "And of course, seeing as how there's no reason for the Kyotouryuu household to hunt us Maniwa down, I don't see why we can't live in peace alongside one another. Coexist peacefully."

"Really? Why not take your siblings and return to the Maniwa Village? Maybe convince the others to join you if you ever run into them?"

"If the stories about the Maniwa Village you were told weren't accurate enough, let me refresh your memory. All the homes were destroyed, the men, women, children, and elderly slain, and to top it all off, that bastard Shikizaki used Houou-sama's body to salt the land so nothing would ever grow again," Washi said, a little venom in his tone toward the doubly-late soothsaying swordsmith. "The other unofficial heads and I knew from that point that the village would never recover, and that it could never be re-established due to the lives lost. The fact that we were so short on manpower _before_ the sword collection journey started was testament to that. With our village gone, the memory of it will simply fade into obscurity within the next few generations through the throes of history. Eventually the forces of nature will reclaim the land, and all will be back as it was. Of course, I'll be very much dead by then, so there's no point in fixing what isn't broken."

"I see…" Naruto stated. Sure, even if he decided to leave, while he thought Washi would want to stay, he remembered that his promise bound him to him. "Washi."

"Yes?"

"You being my confidant. Having to do everything I say because of the deal we made…" Naruto started. "*_Sigh_* As of right now, your life is to do as you will with it. You are no longer my servant. I'm letting you go."

" . . . Just like that?" Washi asked looking at him. "That's awfully generous of you, but I have to ask why."

"Well, I mean, you've done a lot for me," Naruto sighed. "Whether our friendship was based on our agreement or not, you did what I said without question and never once tried to betray me, even when you could've."

" . . . So I can do what I want? I don't have to take your orders anymore?"

"You're a free man," Naruto said after shaking his head.

"I see…"

After a minute, Washi stood up and left the training ground.

"May I ask where you are going?" Naruto asked.

" . . . I suppose I can tell you," Washi said as he turned around. "Seeing as how I am no longer bound to be your servant, it wouldn't do too well to live under the same roof as you and be a freeloader forever. I intend to save up funds from my mission payments, and eventually, buy the abandoned compound down the road from yours. Since it's abandoned and far away from the heart of the village, it should be relatively cheap in comparison to some of the more _prime _real estate. Though it may take some time, I won't be of trouble to you much longer."

" . . . I see…" Naruto sighed. "You know… Konayuki-chan actually likes having you around," he heard himself admitting.

" . . . Does she now?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why it is though, and a few times I lost sleep over it. Do you remind her of someone she knew before? Are you simply good friends? Is there something more to it? I don't really know, and I've asked myself these questions when I see the two of you together," he guessed off. "Though I have an inkling that it's the latter."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Washi asked, genuinely curious as to what the young Itezora would see in someone like him. Dropping her in a pitfall wasn't really the best way to start a friendship, or even a relationship for that matter.

"That time that Konayuki sleepwalked into your room and clung to you, even after you were awake," Naruto started. "She only gets that close to people in her sleep when she truly trusts them. Shichika and Togame she bonded to almost immediately, though admittedly she nearly broke Togame in half with that bear hug of hers. I came after them, and of course finding myself in her vise grip nearly gave me a heart attack that first morning, but eventually I came to enjoy it… _given my upbringing and all_," he said more to himself, remembering how much he treasured each and every hug growing up.

Washi understood the pause of course. Having heard villagers mutter or mouth the words 'fox monster' or 'kyuubi brat' as he passed didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Nanami, well, she didn't really go to her for many years," Naruto said.

"So I'm to assume Nanami eventually trusted her enough to do that?" Washi asked.

"Yes. But only on the night before we made the last stretch of our journey to Konoha," Naruto stated. _Through the rainbow mist in that mysterious gate. _"When Nanami woke up, she heard Konayuki muttering, "_I forgive you_." over and over again, and even called her Nee-chan a few times."

"So then Konayuki actually has forgiven her for the genocide of her clan?" Washi said with wonder. "I suppose it's a good thing she didn't turn out like that Uchiha kid… _Eyes like those shouldn't be filled with anger, or hate_," he said mostly to himself remembering those pretty multi-colored eyes of hers that seemed to sparkle when you looked at them just right.

"By that last statement, I'm assuming you care for her too," Naruto stated, having heard it clearly against the silence of the training ground in the morning.

" . . . I don't know. I mean, the first time we met I dropped her down a pitfall and tried to kill you, and of course, a Maniwa-nin took over her body with the intent to use it for herself. Not really something that leaves a good first impression," he sighed.

"Well… If things ever do go in that direction, you have my blessing," Naruto sighed in return.

"And you'll break my legs if I break her heart," Washi finished, causing the blond katana to turn to him. "I've been around you long enough to know what you think. And don't deny it. Even though you aren't related by blood, you care for her like a sister."

" . . . You've been a good friend," Naruto said.

"And you in turn have been an acceptable master," Washi said tugging on the brim of his visor before walking off.

"Later, Washi," Naruto said as he looked off into the distance once more. In his heart though, he felt like he was losing a good friend, even if it was only he that felt that way, and even then if only after the first few weeks.

As the white and brown-garbed nin walked off, he came to a stop in the middle of the field and turned slightly.

"Oh, and one more thing," Washi stated getting the blond katana's attention. "I was never once friends with you against my own volition. Remember that."

After the Maniwa-nin disappeared through the trees, Naruto just sighed as he looked up into the clouds. Where before he thought he may have to kill Washi someday simply because he was a Maniwa-nin, he could take comfort in that maybe, just maybe, the two "households" could coexist.

As Washi walked off, he remembered back to when Konayuki had held onto him in her sleep, even when he walked down the stairs and asked for assistance in removing her. Even though it had been a few months since that incident, a part of him continued to remember how it felt to have her hold onto him. And of course she may not've been _big_, if you catch my drift, but there was something about her admittedly petite frame and carefree nature that caused his eyes to linger on her a little longer than necessary when she passed by.

"Konayuki Maniwa, has a nice ring to it if I do say so myself. Maybe I might stay in Naruto's house for a little while longer," the Maniwa-nin mused to himself as he scratched his right cheek as he fought off the blush. _Houou-sama. If you're watching me right now, are you disappointed? _he wondered as he looked into the sky. _I know that Shichika killed you, and admittedly most of the other heads, but I just don't have it in me to betray them. If you're out there right now, can you give me a sign?_

For some reason, the image of Houou giving him a thumbs up and a small grin superimposed themselves on a pure white cloud, acting almost like a canvass for a painting or a movie screen, moments later a few seconds before disappearing.

_I'll either take that as a "no he's not disappointed", or that I need to some more therapy, _Washi thought to himself as he headed back to the house. Keeping the others entertained for so long took a lot of energy.

* * *

**Just a little after-morning chapter for the last one. Sort of a filler chap before things go on. Tie up some loose ends.**


	39. All the More Complicated

With things resolved between himself and Washi, things started to settle down amidst themselves. Sure, Washi had been inducted into the CRA because of his eyes, but like he said, the blond expected it, and at least he wouldn't have to worry about Konayuki ripping Kin in half like a phonebook, or Kin trying to rub off Konayuki to get to Washi. Then there was _Shichika _getting dragged into things, having to form a harem for the sake of breeding forth more Kyotouryuu practitioners. However, he had faith that Shichika wouldn't abuse his position, not that he _could _with his upbringing, and that if anything else, he'd chose wives that Togame could agree with. Living on an island with your sister for the majority of your life tended to make you more level-headed, if not naive.

Lastly there was his relationship with Nanami. It was pretty clear to him that they both had feelings for one another, and that it had grown past a mere brother-sister relationship. With the physical changes upon Nanami's body after their… _bonding _activities as Jiraiya had once put it -to which he was promply kicked in the nuts-, it would only be a matter of time until questions started getting asked. Eventually the truth would come out, and he'd have to face the music.

And if that in itself wasn't enough, the desire to fight that he had been sensing from Nanami would not be sated from the occasional skirmish or war here and there. If what he figured was correct, she'd want to become a ninja like Shichika had. Even if only so her skills wouldn't dull, and these thoughts terrified him.

Oh, but not for the reasons you'd _think _he'd think. Even now, Nanami was still stronger than Shichika, so he could only imagine the horrors that the greenette would unleash upon the ninja world _now_.

It brought a smile to his face just thinking about it. It also did things to his libido that, in the past, he would've been beating himself over the head for. Now however…

He just prayed he wouldn't turn into a pervert like his sensei.

* * *

"Nee-chan, you look in better health this morning," Shichika said as they ate breakfast, the whole rag tag family in attendance. Like Naruto had predicted, Nanami's change in appearance was noticed almost immediately.

"Yes… How _did_ this change come about?" Togame asked, noticing that the greenette spared a glance towards the blond before shrugging and giving a reply.

"A lifestyle change," Nanami answered curtly. Honestly, it wasn't an untrue answer. Just an ambiguous one.

"Well I suppose I'm not the _only _one," Shichika admitted before Togame could give a reply. "From the way you've been studying ninjutsu, I'm to assume that you'll want to become a ninja as well. Probably for the same reasons _I _did."

"Hmmm… I hadn't thought of it that way," Nanami said wryly, Togame catching a hidden hint of sarcasm, while it went straight through one of Shichika's ears and out the other. Hitei could only chuckle while Saraba quietly ate her breakfast.

"If you go through the same thing Shichika did, then I feel sorry for whomever you have to fight," Konayuki stated sipping her tea.

As a wry grin tugged at the corner of Nanami's lips, Naruto's previous thoughts of his life getting more complicated were coming to pass.

_I wonder, will Nee-chan fight the same people Shichika fought, or will it be a different lineup? _he thought to himself. _I just hope she knows to keep her Migeika a secret. The copying parts sounds too much like that damned sharingan to not be recognized as some sort of bloodline._

"Naruto-kun, do you think I could borrow you and Shichika later this afternoon?" Nanami asked.

_Oh boy, _the blond muttered to himself. Before he could respond however, a knocking sound came from the door. "I'll get it," he said as he walked to the front door, only to find nothing there. He looked to the ground in case there was something there as well, but after a few seconds, he decided to close the door. However, before he could take a step away, another knocking sound came from the door, forcing him to yank the door open. "If this is a prank so help me-!"

"Naruto-sama," a tiny voice said from his left, causing him to look to his immediate left and see a grapefruit-sized white and blue-streaked slug hanging from his door. "Tsunade-sama has a message for you," the tiny slug said as a small scroll began to slide out of its mouth.

" . . . " was the blond's eventual reply before he took the scroll from the slug's… mouth, and shook the slime off before reading the contents over. "Okay… I'll get to her when I can," he returned.

"Arigatou, Naruto-sama," the tiny slug returned with what would be a smile. Maybe. The blond couldn't tell.

"Hey um…" he trailed off. "You didn't leave _too _much slime on my property did you?"

"It is _not _slime! It is _MUCUS_!" the little slug huffed as she suddenly yanked her head back, the doorknob flying out of Naruto's hand before the door closed. After yanking it back open, he found that the slug had disappeared, thankful that there wasn't _too _much slime… _mucus_, on his property.

After closing the door behind him and heading back to the living room, he sat down at the table before opening it. "Washi, Konayuki, it seems Lady Tsunade's finished processing our information from the Chunin Selection Exams. We've been promoted!" he whooped slamming the scroll down on the table.

"Yatta!" Konayuki cheered.

"Why didn't _Anko _deliver that then?" the brunette asked. "And who did you talk to about _mucus_?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, having heard some of the conversation from there.

"One, probably to avoid the middleman, and two, you don't want to know," the blond groaned. _Really, if _Tsunade _comes out of a slug, I'm going to get really pissed off. If not utterly disgusted and lose my lunch. Jiraiya coming out of a toad was acceptable, but the alternative... Uuuuugh, _he thought to himself with a visible shudder. "Nee-chan, Tou-san, come with us when we head out. We'll be able to cut through some of the red tape pretty soon."

* * *

A half hour later, Naruto, Washi, and Konayuki all arrived at the secretary's desk in front of the Hokage's office. Shichika brought Nanami through, since she was a civilian, and they all stood before the secretary as she finished a bit of filing.

"Ah, you three must be Naruto Uzumaki, Konayuki Itezora, and Washi Maniwa of Team Anko correct?" the young woman asked.

"That's right. We're here about our promotions," the blond stated.

"Go right in," she said chipperly as she pressed a button on her desk. "Lady Tsunade, the three genin from Team Anko are here. They'll be heading in in a second."

"_Thank you," _Tsunade's voice returned from the end of the speaker.

"You may go in when you're ready," the secretary replied, the three genin heading into the office before she turned to Shichika, a smile on her face as she looked up at him. "So, Shichika-sama, are you here to see the Hokage as well?" she asked before looking at the shorter figure at his side, a little jealous of the greenette's somewhat hidden figure. "This your girlfriend?" she asked a little jealously.

"No, she's my nee-chan," Shichika returned evenly, not noticing the hidden sigh the secretary exhaled, while Nanami stared into the woman's eyes, trying to find any form of distrustfulness she could use to keep the two apart. She _was _Shichika's nee-chan after all, and that kind of thing was her obligated duty.

* * *

As the three entered, Naruto noticed that a pineapple-headed genin was in the room with them as well, said blond smirking as he headed over to the chair he was sitting at before clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"So, Shikamaru, I see you got yourself promoted eh?" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah. It was a hassle, but my mom's happy with it. I'm just here to pick up my vest," the Nara clan heir returned before looking over his shoulder to the brunette standing by the silverette. "Everything sorted out or should I keep you away from the knick knacks?"

"I already apologized," Washi countered. "Besides, your head really _did _look like a pineapple."

"Sit!" Tsunade suddenly ordered, cutting the genin off from their chat, all of them taking seats on the four seats before the Hokage's desk before crossing their hands in their laps. "Good. Now, I assume you all know why you're here," she began, but started talking again before they could answer. "After going through your data provided by the judges from the last Chunin Selection Exams, I've deemed you worth of rising to the rank of Chunin. Wear these vests proudly, and keep your noses clean. Not too many people get demoted to genin after making chunin, and I'll be damned if the first genin I promote end up falling back," the blond sighed as Shizune handed each of the genin a green flak jacket. "Like everyone who gets promoted to chunin is told, go to the acquisitions counter in the tower if you want the colors of the vest changed. If you need copies, go to said requisitions counter and show them your license. Aside from the small fee required to get additional vests, which I highly require, there's nothing else I need to day. You're all dismissed," she said as she returned to the large piles of paperwork. Very, _very _large piles of paperwork.

_Hmhmhmhm. Something I can use as leverage, _the blond chuckled to himself as Shikamaru grumbled a "troublesome" before heading home, while Washi and Konayuki headed to the acquisitions counter to get some copies in different colors other than dark green. "Tsunade, so glad to see you hard at work. How's life treating you?" he asked setting his elbow on the counter.

"With the old monkey's grandkid running into my chest and all the research I had to do for this kid who looks like that psycho in a jumpsuit, it sucks," the blond said dryly. "Honestly, _how'd _you convince me to take up this job? All this paperwork's killing my hands, and Shizune won't do any of it because _'it isn't allowed'_," she quoted in a failed imitation of the kimono-wearing girl's voice.

"Tsunade-same, please take your work as the Godaime seriously," Shizune pleaded, Tonton oinking in her arms.

"What're you doing here anyway? You already have your vest, and if you need directions, the acquisition's counter, it's down the stairs and through the first hallway you come to," Tsunade said as she signed another paper before stamping it and putting it in what looked like the **OUT **pile.

"I'm here on business," Naruto said heading over to the door and ushering in his adoptive Nee-chan and his surrogate Tou-san through the door. "Tsunade, this is my Nee-chan Nanami Yasuri. I'd like to have her inducted into Konoha's ninja forces through a set of tests like Shichika was," he said motioning to the two.

"Kid, can't you see I'm a bit busy with all this kami forsaken paperwork?" Tsunade asked as she signed and stamped another paper. "Besides, you aren't in any position to make demands, and an induction test takes up too much paperwork. Why should I even listen through you? If she wants to become a ninja, then your nee-chan can just enroll in the academy and work her way through the ranks like everyone else."

"Because I can help you make all those piles of paperwork disappear," the blond said wryly as Tsunade reached for her pen, the corners of her lips tugging into a grin a she suddenly pulled her hand away from her pen before lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on her hands.

"You have my attention," Tsunade stated evenly, Shizune becoming shocked by her mentor's sudden change of heart. "How do I make all this paperwork disappear?"

"Set up Nee-chan's test and we'll talk," the blond returned as he locked eyes with Tsunade, the older blond narrowing hers as she challenged the younger blond's request, Shizune looking between the two wondering what would happen before her mentor spoke.

"Fine, I'll set up the induction test," she sighed. "But I swear to kami, if your info isn't good, I'll have you chasing Tora until you're as old as _I _am."

"Have some faith in me. I don't make too many gambles that risky," he chuckled as he got up from his seat, a tick mark appearing on Tsunade's forehead before she suddenly sent her fist across her desk toward the back of the blond's head.

Shizune shrieked as she closed her eyes, waiting for the younger blond to get sent through the wall since there was nothing she herself could do about it. A moment later however, the sound of a body hitting the wall wasn't heard. Instead, the sound of fist softly hitting flesh was heard. When she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped while Tsunade's eyes widened as the green-haired woman in the teal-colored kimono caught her mentor's fist with one hand.

"You shouldn't assault Naruto-kun like that," Nanami stated with an expressionless face. "If you try that again, I might recognize you as a threat," she continued, her eyes remaining neutral as a wicked smile tugged at the corners of her lips, sending a shiver up both medic's spines.

"I'll… try to avoid that," Tsunade returned wryly as she returned her fist, noting that none of the bones in Nanami's hands had been broken by the punch. _She stopped my fist like it was nothing. Just who is this woman? _"Shizune, hold all my calls and cancel all appointments. I have to get an induction test ready," she said as she left the room.

"B-B-But Tsunade!" Shizune cried as her mentor left the room, followed by the greenette. "This is _your _paperwork…" she cried with waterfall tears.

"If you want, I can help you with the papers," a voice said from above her, the medic looking up before a light blush worked its way across her cheeks.

_So… handsome… _Shizune sighed to herself. Sure, the scars were a bit intimidating, but they were well healed over, and there was something about him that told her this man had a heart of gold, and that he would make quite the catch. "H-Hi, my name's Shizune. Shizune Nemoto. I'm Tsunade-sama's apprentice. You said your name was Shichika right?"

"Hai," he returned evenly, unintentionally causing the medic-nin to gush on the inside. "Naruto said you tended to him when he was injured," he continued, causing her to look up at him. "Arigatou gozaimasu. Is there anything I can do to thank you?" he asked with a bow.

"Well um…" she said nervously twirling her hair around her finger. "Maybe you could show me around Konoha? I've been out of the village for a while, and I could use a guide."

"Sure," Shichika returned with a smile.

* * *

"_Kid, this information better be good,"_ Tsunade said an hour and a half later, four jounin-ranked ninja standing out in one of Konoha's training grounds, some of Konoha's jounin in attendance as well.

"_Trust me, it is," _the blond returned, Nanami standing behind a tree and changing into the outfit she wore when she went to Nami.

"_*Sigh* _Alright, as some of you are aware, a few months ago, one Shichika Yasuri was inducted into Konoha's ninja forces by the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi," Tsunade announced to those gathered. "Through one of my… exemplary shinobi's recommendation, Nanami Yasuri, Shichika's older sister, will be tested against four of Konoha's jounin."

At the mentioning of Shichika's older sister, nearly everyone in the training ground started to imagine a _very_ tall and slender person dressed in similar attire to Shichika. However, the _perverts _gathered imagined a taller and slender female version of Shichika without anything on her chest.

"You done changing yet, Nee-chan?" Naruto asked into the treeline.

"Just a minute Naruto-kun," a feminine voice said from the treeline, those gathered awaiting what Nanami looked like. To their shock however, the person who stepped from the treeline wasn't _nearly _as tall as Shichika, and actually looked quite plain aside from her green hair with pink highlights and purple eyes. "So… Who will I be fighting?" she asked.

"Well, most of the Jounin are out of Konoha on missions, so the selection's pretty thin," Tsunade stated. "Not too many specialists, but… I think I may be able to pull a few matches together," she said pulling out a clipboard before looking it over. "Tokuma Hyuuga?"

"Hai, Lady Hokage?" a hyuuga male asked. He had brown shoulder-length hair framing either side of his face, and the featureless white eyes customary of all members of his clan. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi uniform, his hitae-ate in the form of a bandana over his head instead of a headband.

"You'll be fighting Nanami here as part of her… evaluation," Tsunade explained. "Anything goes as long as it's not lethal, though try not to hurt one another too much."

"Very well," the Hyuuga stated as he stepped into the middle of the training ground, Nanami standing across from him with no existing stance. Or at least that's how it appeared, despite Tokuma possessing the best Byakugan in the Hyuuga Clan.

"Match between Nanami Yasuri and Tokuma Hyuuga… HAJIME!" the blond announced as he brought his hand down.

"You know, for Shichika-san's sister, I imagined you to be _taller_," Tokuma stated assuming the Hyuuga's Juuken stance.

"Really now?" Nanami said with a smile, her opponent nodding curtly. "Well then… I guess I'll just have to hurt you for that insult," she said as she rushed at him.

"Matte, I didn't mean that as an insul-"

"Dainamikku Entorii!" Nanami cried out as she flew through the air, striking the surprised Hyuuga in the face right between the eyes, then sending him off the end of her sandal and through several lines of bushes before he fell in the river with a loud splash.

"Nanami Yasuri wins the first match by knockout," the blond announced, the greenette landing on the ground and wiping a bit of dust off her foot. At the same time, nearly everyone's jaws had dropped, though Tsunade's lips had curled up into a slight smile.

"Well _you're _certainly full of surprises," Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Yes, though my opponent wasn't ready enough for my tastes," Nanami sighed. "Do I wait for him to get up, or fight someone else?"

"Hmmm. Let me see," Tsunade sighed. "Would someone go check on Tokuma? See if he's still conscious?"

A couple minutes later, the bearded jounin known as Asuma Sarutobi stepped out of the foliage, the unconscious Hyuuga over his shoulder. "He's out cold, and his nose may be broken. Plus he's got a hell of a bruise on his forehead."

"Very well then," Tsunade said. "By the way, thanks for volunteering."

"You're welcome-"

"Now get in the ring so we can see what Nanami's capable of," Tsunade finished.

"Come again?" Asuma asked.

"Well, since no one volunteered, sans you, it's your turn to fight my nee-chan," Naruto stated.

" . . . Fine. I've been looking for a good fight anyway," Asuma sighed as he brought out his knuckle knives, not enhancing them in any way since lethal force wasn't allowed.

"Match between Nanami Yasuri and Asuma Sarutobi… HAJIME!" the blond announced.

"So, you're Hiruzen-san's son?" Nanami asked as she began pacing to the left, the two circling around one another. "I suppose I can see the resemblance, though I only met the man myself a couple times."

"Ah, you must be the green-haired woman he mentioned," Asuma returned. "He _mentioned _something about making a fierce green-haired woman a probationary kunoichi, if only for the duration of a single mission."

"If you comment on the difference between mine and Shichika's height, I'm going to hurt you," Nanami stated evenly.

"Relax, I'm smart enough to know when to keep my mouth shut," the man said letting his cigarette fall to the ground, stomping it out with his foot as he assumed a fighting stance. The next moment he rushed forward and struck out with his knuckle knife, not aiming to cause any real damage.

In response Nanami leaned out and around all of the bearded jounin's attacks, occasionally slapping his wrists away from herself, a few cuts forming on her clothing, though nothing too permanent. At the moment Asuma was fighting with chunin-level speed, and was amazed that someone with no prior ninja training was doing so well against him. Then again, Shichika fought four ninja on equal to higher levels than him, so the greenette's aptitude was understandable.

"Impressive. It seems I'll have to kick things up a notch," Asuma said as he leapt back before assuming a new stance, his left foot and hand forward while his right foot was planted firmly behind him, his right arm hanging loosely at his size. A moment later, chakra began to flow into Asuma's knuckle knives, blades of blue energy forming before he rushed at Nanami. "Hien!"

"Fuzen Kaiten!" Nanami said as she held out her right hand and spun, a blanket of chakra being emitted from her palm and back, deflecting the attack and causing Asuma to relent before she rushed into his guard. "Kyotouryuu…" she intoned as she aimed her left palm at Asuma's chest, her right palm drawn back. "Kyouka Suigetsu!" she then called out as she slammed her palm into his ribcage, a low **crack **ringing through the air as the man was launched backwards, but didn't lose his grip on his cigarette or trench knives.

"Nanami Yasuri wins this bout," the blond announced after getting confirmation from the Hokage.

"Excuse me Nanami-san, but wasn't that technique you just used a variation of the Hyuuga's Kaiten?" Tsunade asked as she healed Asuma's broken rib.

"Yes, I'd also like to know how you did that," Tokuma grunted, having woken up in time to see that. "While it was incomplete, the move still resembled the Hyuuga Clan's absolute defence. How was it you were able to duplication it?"

"Technically, it's only a _partial_ duplication, hence it's name," Nanami sighed stretching her right arm. "Besides, if I remember correctly, Kakashi-san's Chidori and Raikiri are failed results of trying to copy the Yondaime's Rasengan while adding elemental chakra. That being said, I don't think I did anything wrong by trying to recreate the Hyuuga's technique, just with a bit of a modification," she finished rubbing the back of her head. "To do that yet allow Kakashi-san his jutsu would be contradictory."

" . . . Well, I only saw a few of your tenketsu releasing chakra in a stream, so I suppose it wouldn't be that hard to copy the Hyuuga's Kaiten," Tokuma found himself admitting. "I don't suppose there's a rule saying no one can _try _and learn that move if they're not part of the Hyuuga clan, but the chakra control needed is most commonly _associated _with the Hyuuga clan, so I can see why this hasn't come up before."

"Thank you for understanding," Nanami said with a bow. "Also, I apologize for kicking you in the face earlier. Though you _did _compare me to my brother. I don't like that."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Tokuma stated, rubbing the sandal mark off his face.

"Lady Hokage," a purple-haired woman in an ANBU uniform with a cat-like mask said suddenly coming down. "With your permission, I would like to fight Nanami next. There is something I would wish to confirm."

" . . . What do you think?" the elder blond asked turning to the greenette.

"It is fine," Nanami said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, there's something _I _would like to confirm as well."

"Very well then," Naruto announced. "Match between Nanami Yasuri and cat-masked ANBU-san… HAJIME!" he shouted bringing his hand down, though like before, Nanami and her opponent circled one another, Nanami's eyes taking in her opponent's stance while the cat-masked ANBU did the same, though couldn't find any trace of stance in the woman's posture.

"Tell me, Nanami-san," the ANBU stated trying to be polite. "Six years ago, was it _you _who… disposed of, those villagers threatening Naruto's life, or was it your brother who disposed of them?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"I was not present, and I only heard about it through hearsay," the woman returned, drawing a kunai and spinning the ring on her finger. "I simply wish to know if you or your brother will become threats to the village or not."

"I'll have you know what _I _did, I did in defense of both myself and Naruto-kun," Nanami said a bit put off by the ANBU's statement. "Maybe if you mask-wearing ninja had done your job properly, I would not have had to do what I had to do."

"Yes, and that's something I've been trying to figure out. From what I'd heard, your actions also seemed to be for… personal, reasons," the purple-haired woman continued.

"Hmhmhm," Nanami chuckled. "Let us just say that Naruto-kun and I bore similar pasts. We were both prosecuted for something we had no control over. The only difference was that for me, it was just my parents up until their deaths and _only _them, while for Naruto-kun, it was from an entire _village_, his parents both deceased."

"I see…" the woman sighed. "I am sorry that the boy had to suffer so much. I wasn't in the village all the time, and this village's hatred runs deep."

"It is alright. After I told Naruto-kun of his burden, he at least understood what was going through their heads," the greenette returned. "However, he is different from before. The next time someone of this village attacks him, he won't be the same defenseless boy he was six years ago. Now, it is fully within his power to take the lives of those who wish to do the same upon him."

"I see… I can understand why you wouldn't want the villagers to attack the boy with impunity," the cat-masked ANBU stated.

"I'm glad you understand," Nanami said with a smile. "However, we've been talking too long, and I wish to prove I'm at least at Tokubetsu Jounin level so I can do something productive with all my free time," she said holding her hand out to the side and extending her fingers. "Ninpou: Tsumeawase!" she called out as her nails suddenly elongated to the length of a kunai, the ends sharp and the newly-grown talons bearing a green tint to them. "Now, let's see if I reach village standards," she said as she rushed at Neko, talon and kunai clashing in a brief struggle, sparks flying to the surprise of most there. "ANBU-san, I have a question. Are women respected in the ninja world, or are they ignored unless they have monstrous strength like Tsunade-san?"

"It depends on who you ask," Neko replied.

"Hmmm… I see," Nanami stated, holding her opponent back before suddenly knocking Neko's weapon to the side. "Kyotouryuu: Cherry!" she called out as she suddenly lashed out at her opponent with a series of open-handed palm strikes. Those of keener eye noticing the compressed air behind each thrust before Neko was sent flying back, with each strike buffeting her body bearing the force of a piston.

"Well… _*pant* _if my opinion means anything," Neko said drawing her katana from her back. "Your ability is worth respecting." _It felt like the Hyuuga's Juken, but only struck my body instead of my tenketsu, _she thought to herself, resisting the urge to rub her aching stomach. _Good thing I was wearing this armor, _she thought to herself as she moved in for an overhead slice, though not aiming to cause any real damage.

However, to her shock as well as everyone else's, her sword suddenly mid-swing above her opponent, the grenette holding the blade between her left hand's middle and index fingers out of striking range.

"This technique has no name," Nanami said evenly as she eyed her opponent's blade before peering into the eyeholes of Neko's mask. "That's just how simple a move it is."

"SIMPLE MY ASS!" nearly everyone, sans Tsunade and Naruto cried out, knowing just how simple what Nanami was doing _wasn't_.

" . . . I guess Shichika and I just have different defi_nitions_ of the word simple," Nanami thought as she twisted her left wrist, bending the katana's blade at an obtuse angle before lashing out her right hand at the woman's neck, her talons just barely pricking the skin as the woman's eyes widened behind her mask. "I do believe I win, ANBU-san."

" . . . Fine. I surrender," the woman sighed as she looked over her sword, knowing it would be a week before it could be back to full strength. _How'd she even bend this sword without _breaking_ it?_

"Nanami Yasuri wins the match," Naruto announced. "So, how's she been doing?" he asked turning to the older blond.

"Well I certainly can't say her skills are _un_impressive," Tsunade stated. "However, I'll need to see her fight once more before I can come to a final decision."

"Thank you for showing me around town, Shichika-san," Shizune said as she and Shichika made their way into the field. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," the kyotouryuu patriarch returned. "I'm just sorry the tour was so limited. I wish I could've done more to help you."

"Shizune, glad you could _make_ it," Tsunade said as her apprentice returned. "You're just in time to help test Nanami Yasuri for her induction exam."

"Ts-Tsunade-sama," Shizune said finally realizing where they'd end up. "You want me to fight Shichika-ku-_san's _sister?" she flustered.

"Well, go on, let's see you fight," Tsunade said as she pushed Shizune into the ring, clearly against her own will.

"Sh-Shichika-san. Any advice?" Shizune asked nervously as she was pushed into the center of the training ground.

"I can't really say that much since I've never beaten her myself," he stated evenly, a shiver running up the dark-haired woman's spine as she slid into her taijutsu stance. "If it comes down to it, just run."

"A-Arigatou," the medic-nin replied nervously. _So… This is Shichika-san's older sister… Not what I was expecting, _she admitted to herself, noticing the considerable difference between the two's height. _But still… If I want to impress him, I'll have to prove that I can fight, _she thought to herself before stopping. _Wait, when did I become so bend on impressing him. Could I be…?_

"If it's alright with all present, I'll start the fourth and final match," Naruto said catching everyone's attention. "Match between Nanami Yasuri and Shizune Nemoto… HAJIME!" he announced bringing his arm down.

"So, you're Shizune Nemoto, the one who wrote that book Naruto-kun read?" Nanami said, keeping her right hand behind her back as she did so.

"H-Hai," the medic returned, being caught off guard by the greenette's sudden calmness despite this being a fight. "Honestly, it was a limited-edition print, so I thought they'd just gather dust."

"Well Naruto-kun seemed to find it very useful," she chuckled.

"There's something I'd like to ask you," Shizune said getting the greenette's attention. "When you refer to Naruto with the –kun suffix, are you-"

"I'm just doting on him because he is both an otouto and sochi to me," the greenette replied. "To tell the truth, the two seem to mix together, and I guess I find it a bit confusing to figure out which one it is. What of you? From what I've heard, you two had a couple chats before returning to Konoha."

"I'd say an otouto," Shizune admitted.

"I see…" Nanami returned. "By the way, are these yours?" she asked pulling out four senbon launchers on tiny leather arm belts from behind her back.

"Wha-Whe-Ho-" Shizune gasped as she pulled her right sleeve back, revealing nothing at all but skin.

"While my words were true, they still served as a distraction," the greenette said with a smile. "You should really take better care of your stuff."

_I didn't even see her move. Just who is this woman? _Tsunade wondered.

"Now then, since you're deprived of your primary weapon…" Nanami said setting the senbon launchers down behind her. "I do believe… that it is time to continue fighting," she said bringing her arms out in front of her with both crossed, Shizune noticing that the nails on her right hand resembled talons. A moment later however, both grew to reach three feet long, resembling fierce claws.

"AIEEEEEEE!" Shizune cried in panic as she began to run for her life, Nanami chasing her into the trees where she swung her talons. A glint of green light later, and a quartet of trees had already, hit the ground, leaves flying into the air and sections of log hitting the ground as the eyes of everyone present widened.

"If I were in your sandals," Nanami stated examining the tips of her talons uninterestingly. "I'd run."

" . . . " was Shizune's intelligent response before- "AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screeched before running to the village as fast as her legs could carry her, her extra long sleeves flailing behind her as she did so.

"Well…" Naruto started catching everyone's attention. "Winner by, uh, fleeing, is Nanami Yasuri," he announced, those still there trying to process what just happened.

" . . . Alright, I guess I've seen enough," Tsunade sighed. "Nanami, as Godaime Hokage, and after witnessing your potential, as well as gauging what potential you may not have shown, I hereby grant you the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin. You may go and get your flak jacket at the requisitions counter. You begin missions tomorrow."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama," Nanami said with a bow, breaking the talons off her hands and fiddling with them like it were the most natural thing in the world as she cradled the deadly blades in her arms.

"_Alright kid, I'm impressed, and I ran your test, so how do I make paperwork disappear?" _Tsunade asked over her shoulder, the blond reaching into his shuriken pouch before pulling out a white piece of paper.

"_Here you go. Use it well," _Naruto said slipping the folded piece of paper into the older blond's hand. "Come on Nee-chan, I'll take you to get your vest. Shichika, try to calm Shizune down. All things considered, she seemed very frightened."

"Hai," Shichika said evenly.

"Good day Tsunade-sama. I hope to see you later," Nanami returned with a bow as she followed the blond out, those who had stayed to watch going their separate ways until the field was empty, sans the Hokage.

After everyone had left the training grounds, Tsunade opened the slip of paper the younger blond had given her, her eyes widening before narrowing at the two words scribbled down.

**Kage Bunshin**

_Damn! I didn't think of that! _Tsunade growled to herself. _Little gaki set me up. Well I'm not about to take this sitting down, and if things go according to plan, I'll be killing two birds with one stone, _she chuckled to herself as she made her way to the Konoha council chambers.

* * *

A few hours later, Tsunade had seated herself in the Konoha Council's main chamber. With Sarutobi's former teammates, Homura and Mitokado and Koharu Utane at her sides, as well as both the civilian and shinobi council members in attendance, the meeting was ready to come to order.

"With all parties present, I would like to bring this meeting into session," Tsunade stated as she brought the gavel down, drawing everyone's attention from conversing with one another. "As you are all aware, myself and Shizune Nemoto have been traveling the land of fire, which we ourselves did for personal reasons with permission from the Sandaime," she explained, bringing those not from that time up to speed. "During our travels, I came across something quite interesting. An advanced healing-based kekkei genkai," she said, a few present muttering amongst themselves. "After the kekkei genkai's holder had trained himself into the ground for several hours, suffering from chakra exhaustion that would keep most out of action for a full day, this person was able to not only recover all his chakra, but be back on his feet within a few hours," she continued, noticing the mutterings were more fervent. However, someone saw fit to speak up.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't know if being a medic qualifies you to identify kekkei genkai, but for all you know this person could just be a fast healer," the pink-haired civilian stated.

"I'll have you know chakra exhaustion is a very debilitating condition, and for anyone to be up and about in anything short of a day is pretty remarkable," Tsume growled, causing the pink-haired woman to glare back at her.

"As I was about to say," Tsunade interrupted. "I'd checked his bloodwork and it turns out, this _healing factor _of his is in fact hereditary. Not only that, but his body's capacity to hold jounin-level chakra at such a young age would be, in my opinion, a boon for our ninja forces sometime in the future," she finished.

"Then why have you called us here?" Danzou asked.

"Because he is now within the village's walls, and I do believe for the benefit of Konoha in the future, that this boy be placed under the CRA," Tsunade answered. "Not only are his healing capabilities remarkable, but I saw first-hand that he was able to survive injuries that would kill most people."

"When you say an injury that would kill most people, what do you mean?" Shibi asked.

"How about a direct strike to the heart from a Konoha nuke-nin," Tsunade answered, conveniently leaving out the part about how she'd helped Naruto back to his feet, or that it was even Naruto in general. Of course, since she told them she'd met the kekkei genkai's holder during her travels, they'd automatically assumed whoever it was was from outside the village. It wasn't like she was lying to them per say, she just intentionally left out some _minor _details.

At Tsunade's statement, the room was abuzz with chatter, arguments, and debating from various angles. It didn't take a genius to figure out that more often than not, a strike to the heart by any context was usually quite fatal if not treated immediately, and the way Tsunade delivered it, this person barely made it, even with what they assumed was that aid of her healing ninjutsu. Then in addiction there was the jounin-level chakra reserves, which most didn't get until they _reached _jounin, so that in itself was reason enough to bring this person under Konoha's banner. Or at least from the civilian's standpoint. The shinobi on the other hand noticed something amiss in Tsunade's lack of detail, but after remembering the rumors of one Naruto Uzumaki going to find Tsunade and bring her to the village to become Hokage, they were eventually able to connect the dots and realized what she was doing. Something they themselves agreed with, especially since Tsunade seemed to be truthful in her words. She was a world-renowned medic for a reason.

"Now, shall we begin the vote?" Tsunade asked, hoping to keep her moment up before someone could ask into more detail. _That last push should've done it. Just a little bit longer._

It went without saying that the vote was unanimous, the civilians smiling at how they would have even more power within Konoha's walls, while Tsunade and the shinobi council smirked at their own inside joke. And within minutes, their trap would be sprung.

"Very well then," Tsunade said before placing a small scroll on the table with her left hand, then summoned a grapefruit-sized slug with her right hand before passing the scroll to the scroll to said mollusk. "I now declare Naruto Uzumaki inducted into Konoha's CRA, with all the rights and liberties that title grants," she said before passing the slug slug the scroll, disappearing right before the civilian council suddenly erupted into outrage. However before they could try and recant their decision, which would actually be impossible due to the unanimous vote, Tsunade decided to call the meeting to a close.

"With that being said, I call this meeting… adjourned," she said bringing the gavel down onto her desk, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips due to the horrified expressions of the civilian council, as well as the somewhat proud looks of the shinobi council.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set in the distance, and after a somewhat… enlightening, council meeting earlier that day involving Konoha's jinchuriki, and a very advanced healing-based bloodline, Danzo Shimura, the "former" leader of the disbanded ROOT branch of ANBU, decided that a walk through town would help clear his head. Admittedly, the blond's six-year absence had been troubling, since it meant he had lost his chance to shape the blond into a powerful tool for his own purposes. However, the blond seemed to be clearing missions and doing good for the village on his own, so there was no need to interfere. Or, as of _yet _anyway.

Another thing on his mind was the topic of Washi Maniwa. His skills were exemplary for someone with no prior ninja training in Konoha, and what more, his ability to seemingly fly would be a huge boon for Konoha's forces. However, he'd been unable to meet with the brunette due to certain mental strains on him, and as a "retired" member of the Konoha Council, it wouldn't do good to try and force him to join ROOT. Something told him that if he tried to break the brunette, then it would only complicate things, and potentially reveal that he was still leading ROOT behind the scenes. And not only the brunette, but the silverette Konayuki Itezora, though she remained out of his reach for the same reasons, and as with the prior two, he'd leave her be for the same reasons.

Also on his mind was the topic of a mixed taijutsu/kenjutsu practice called Kyotouryuu. He knew it meant **Swordless Style**, and that the user made their arms and legs their swords, and despite the initial absurdity of it, the art brought grand results that could definitely benefit the village. However, with his supposed immunity to genjutsu, and his profound ability to combat Itachi Uchiha of all people, he also knew he wouldn't be able to bring Shichika into his ranks, as well as that he'd have to wait a few years before he could bring any Kyotouryuu-versed children into ROOT. However, he knew he was deluding himself into thinking he could bring kyotouryuu users into his force within his lifetime. He wasn't getting any younger, and Shichika had yet to show any interest in Konoha's women, and not to mention with the nine-month gestation period, as well as the five-year wait before _any _form of training coule be started, it was doubtful that he would live long enough to see Kyotouryuu in Konoha's ranks.

_Sometimes I think it would've been better if I had just died in the Third Shinobi World War. At least then I wouldn't have to worry endlessly about this village, _the man sighed to himself as he found himself walking down one of Konoha's streets away from the main drag. His attention was then caught by a relatively new business, the sign bearing pink roses on the left and right sides.

However, instead of being a flower shop like he'd initially thought, it seemed to be a mixture between a fortune telling business and consulting firm. The establishment was called **Unconcealed Fortune-Telling**, and it seemed to be doing well off enough, based on the rumors his operatives had been hearing while on duty. After a few seconds, he decided to step inside and see just what all the hype was.

After pushing the door open, he heard a small bell go off above him, much like those of other businesses whose owners needed to know when someone was coming in. The room itself was small, but appropriately-sized for its function. In the middle of the room was a circular table with two chairs facing across from one another. The chairs had purple padding with golden designs, and the tablecloth had astrological designs. The carpet beneath had pink rose-like markings on it, and what looked like lines of black thorns.

Looking around the room, he noticed that the walls were lined with shelves, all holding various and miscellaneous objects, sometimes in jars, or boxes. There were dice, needles, tea leaves, piles of mirrors, knucklebones, or other objects preserved in jars.

"Take a seat, I'll be out in a minute," a voice said from the back. A moment later when Danzo took the seat closest to the door, setting his cane against the back of his seat, a blond-haired woman with green and pink highlights, her eyes blue with gold rings by her pupils, stepped into the shop before taking a seat across from him. "Welcome to Unconcealed Fortune-Telling. What can I divine for you today?" she greeted.

"So… I see you're running a fortune telling store I see," Danzo said looking around the little store, finding it to somehow be more… _authentic_, than the others he'd been to in the past. "May I ask how your predictions are credible, and if so, what do you specialize in?"

"Well, for one, my family's descended form a line of soothsayers for over three hundred years starting with my great great great grandfather, Kiki Shikizaki," Hitei said as though she were talking about the weather. "As for my _means_ of divination, I commonly practice divination using tarot cards, reading palms, or a crystal ball, though I do dabble into acultomancy, aspidomancy, astragalomancy, chirognomy, cleromancy, cubomancy, enoptromancy, knissomancy, libanomancy, metopomancy, metoposcopy, phyllomancy, and sortilege. I also do requests, but so far no one has asked anything that doesn't apply to my previous branches of divination. It started out as a hobby I did just for laughs, but I eventually found myself charging for my services. I also offer life-counseling, but most come here for the fortune-telling," she finished.

"Hmmm. An impressive repertoire," the man said as he took a seat across from the blue and gold-eyed woman. "Tell me, what is the cost of your services?"

"The price ranges from 5,000 to 10,000 ryo, depending on the means requested," Hitei stated. "However, if I'm unable to get a reading, or find it may be unpleasant for the client to hear, I offer a full refund. Since said client had not gained any valuable information, it wouldn't be fair to make them pay for a service they didn't get."

"I see. You're very thorough, almost like a business," Danzo stated rubbing his chin. "Well, I'm somewhat interested in my own future, so I figure I'll let you try and see what it is,"he said extending his hand to her, turning his palm upwards.

"Oh, palm reading? Very well then. That'll be 7,000 ryo after the reading," Hitei stated as she took the man's worn and calloused hand in her own, her fingers tracing over the lines and creases before she suddenly froze, her eyes widening before she looked up at him. "Danzo, I'd like to offer you a refund," she said evenly.

"Why? Did you not find anything on my _future_?" the man chuckled.

"Well, I _did_, but I do not feel you would like to hear it," the woman returned.

"I've been a ninja for a long time. I think I can handle a little fortune telling here and there," the man said reaching into his billfold, taking a minute to hand the woman her money. "Now, then, what is my fortune?"

" . . . Shortly after the declaration of the Fourth Shinobi World War… Your life will be taken from you by a traitor," Hitei stated as the temperature in the room seemed to drop. "That's all I was able to get. Nothing specific other than that it was after the Fourth Shinobi World War, which is surprising since while my visions are specific, they're never _that _specific."

" . . . I see," the man stated as he rose from his seat, taking his cane that was propped against the wall as he made his way out of the room. "Good luck in your business. I hope it goes well."

"It's more of a hobby, believe it or not," Hitei stated offhandedly.

With a nod, the man left the small business, walking down a dirt road as he made his way to his home, thinking about what the woman had said.

_Hmmm… Normally I'm not one to believe in fortune telling, but something in her eyes told me she was almost _certain _her prediction would be accurate, _the man thought to himself, a pair of shadowed figures following him by the rooftops, out of sight and out of mind. _Plus, to have a three hundred year pedigree is impressive for _any_ fortune teller. I may have to visit her again if I'm in the mood, _he thought to himself as he made his way down the road, the sun setting in the distance.

* * *

Later that evening as everyone was about to head for bed, a knocking sound came from the front door. Telling the others he'd get it, he opened the front door, but noticed no one was there. Turning to the left, he saw a similar slug to the one that had visited him that morning. Deciding to drop the issue on the slug's… mucus, he simply asked if she had a message for him from Tsunade.

"Hai," the slug returned, letting the scroll slide out of her mouth. After shaking the mucus off, the blond pat the little slug on the head and offered his thanks. With what was probably a smile, the slug dispelled itself. After shaking the mucus off his hand, the blond opened the scroll, finding Tsunade's own handwriting, rather than a typed-up summons notice.

**Dear Naruto,**

**Something that had come up while I had treated you in the past caught my attention, causing me to delve further into your physiology. Your clothes remained where they were, I swear, but after taking a bit of your blood and examining it, I was able to determine an aspect of your physiology. Whether or not it is because you're a Jinchuuriki has yet to be determined, though I find that scenario unlikely since there are traces of it being hereditary.**

**After a few diagnostic jutsu on both your body, and blood, I was able to determine that while your "casing" resembled your father's, your "mechanics" you inherited from your mother, as well as your "inner workings". While your father was an exemplary shinobi, he didn't have any other physical qualities about him that would make him noteworthy for the CRA. Your mother on the other hand, had had a form of kekkei genkai that originated from her home village.**

**What you may not know is that the Uzumaki were once a powerful clan, their village located with Nami no Kuni. Those of the Uzumaki bloodline were known for their immense longevity, with those living through the wars reaching ages past 100, while their bodies hardly aged past 80 at the most. Also was their body's capacity to hold vast reserves of chakra, and while your father's own influence in your anatomy may've slightly diluted this inherent quality, you do in fact possess the main quality that made the Uzumaki clan feared throughout the world; Vast reserves of chakra, near-limitless stamina, and a longevity that rivals that of the Senju.**

**It is for that reason in itself that after much delegation, I have registered you for the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act if you're not too familiar with it. The reason you weren't at the meeting personally was for two reasons. One, was because the civilian part of the Konoha Council despised you for what you contain, and would never go for it. The second, relating to the first, is because I had to half-lie about how I'd come across this "wondrous" kekkei genkai as a few had put it during delegations.**

**The story I had told them was that during my travels, I'd come across a form of kekkei genkai that allowed those who carried it to recover from injuries that would keep most in bed for days for but a night, maybe more. What I left out for my own purposes, was that **_**you **_**were this carrier. Since I had yet to put a face and/or name to the kekkei genkai, all they seemed to care about was the trait itself, and not who it belonged to since they assumed it was a random boy I encountered on my trip.**

**When they found out it was **_**you **_**however, they immediately wanted to recant their votes, however Konoha law prevented that, and only with a unanimous vote can a clan head –which you are now-, can be removed from power, and I doubt that'll happen in the future. In addition to carrying some weight in Konoha's politics, which will make it difficult for them to try any funny business with you in the forseeable future, you may think of this as a way of me making it up to you, since while in my own mourning for Nawaki and Dan, I failed my duty to you as your godmother. I'd been told you'd be taken care of, and that I needn't worry about you, but I guess I should've visited you at least once, and for not doing so, I apologize.**

**Anyway, good luck with all the future women in your life, gaki. Hmhmhm. If you're anything like your father, you'll be a real **_**lady-killer**_** in the future, and you may have to start shooing them off with a stick. With that said, good luck in all your future… **_**endeavors**_**. You're going to need it. Hahahahaha.**

**Signed, your godmother  
Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage**

_Wait a minute… _the blond said to himself as he read the letter over, then read it again, and again, and again. Before he knew it, he'd found himself at his own bedroom, his legs moving of their own volition, not noticing Nanami poking her head out of her own bedroom.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" she asked as she entered, taking a seat by Naruto at the head of the bed.

"See for yourself," the blond sighed as he passed her the scroll, which she began reading. "I read it over, and she said she's apparently found a form of kekkei genkai from my mother's side, or just something hereditary. There was something in there about it giving me some political weight within the village when I got older, but reading it now, I just don't see how-"

"I understand," Nanami said evenly, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Wait, what?" he asked in shock.

"I understand," Nanami repeated. "You contain a desirable trait that, when passed onto your offspring, would make them exemplary in whatever field they choose. Should they live a life relatively free of injury, their longevity could give them the time to complete wondrous works that would benefit the world. In the inverse, your children would live a long life in the shinobi world, surviving injuries most would die from and gain the experience needed to protect those _they _hold dear to them too."

"But what about… us?" the blond asked nervously.

"What a_bout_ us?" she asked, Naruto's eyes widening when she said that. "Let me rephrase that," she said realizing how that must've sounded. "Even with the CRA hanging over your head, it won't change what we share. In fact… it'll even give both of us some variety in the bedroom. I _did _want to try a three-way someday," she said huskily into his ear, causing a shiver to run up his spine.

"But what am I supposed to do if things get… _intimate_?" he asked nervously, only for Nanami to turn him to her and press her lips to his, both of them deepening into the kiss before she separated and looked into his eyes, her own darkening with lust as she stared into his ocean-colored orbs.

"If that's the case, then you'll just have to _practice _using _me _won't you?" she asked as a shadow clone turned off the lights and locked the door before dispelling. A moment later she pulled the covers over them before she thrust her tongue into his mouth, the two discarding their clothing before the two began to explore one another's bodies and _practice _being _intimate_. The two had a lot of late-night practicing scheduled for the foreseeable future.

* * *

**Figured I'd wrap a few story elements up in a single chapter. I'm pretty sure I did a good job at it, but I'll let the number of readers say that for certain.**

**Translations:  
Hien = Flying Swallow  
Fuzen Kaiten = Partial Rotation  
Kyotouryuu: Kyouka Suigetsu = Swordless Style: Insubstantial Beauty or Mirror Flower, Water Moon (No official translation)  
Ninpou: Tsumeawase = Ninja Art: Joint Claw/Claw Joint (No official translation)**

**Acultomancy = Divination using needles.  
Aspidomancy = Divination by sitting and chanting within a circle.  
Astragalomancy = Divination using dice or knucklebones.  
Chirognomy = Divination by studying the hands.  
Cleromancy = Divination using dice.  
Cubomancy = Divination by throwing dice.  
Enoptromancy = Divination using mirrors.  
Knissomancy = Divination using burning incense.  
Libanomancy = Divination by watching incense smoke.  
Metopomancy = Divination using the forehead or face.  
Metoposcopy = Fortune-telling or judement of character by the lines on the forehead.  
Phyllomancy = Divination using leaves or tea leaves.  
Sortilege = Divination by drawing lots.**

**Otouto = Younger Brother  
Sochi = Son**


	40. The Coward and the Hero's Water

It was the following day after the genin of Team Anko had received their promotions and flak jackets, though for obvious reasons dark green didn't work with their outfits, so they had them changed, each giving their own modifications at the Namikaze Estate the following evening.

Naruto wore a white one over his gi, placing a storage seal in each of the six pockets so he wouldn't have to wear two tool pouches on the small of his back anymore, though he still wore one as backup in case he lost his flak jacket in a fight.

Washi on the other hand kept storage scrolls in his, which was white, but got his modified with a special clasp at the collar instead of a zipper, as for ease of movement. He kept his ninja gear where he always kept it; Out of sight and out of mind, to which no one but he knew where.

Konayuki's on the other hand was black, and she had hers custom-fitted so it wouldn't hurt her chest. Most kunoichi didn't get the modified _kunoichi _flak jackets because it seemed to draw more attention to their bust than usual, but Konayuki could easily beat the crap out of any perverts that ogled her.

Or kill them. Whichever came first.

At the moment the three were at the Konoha Training Grounds #13, and at that time, the team's brunette chose to speak up during their training exercise.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Washi asked as he dodged a kunai that nearly clipped his ear off.

"Because. The three of you haven't been on a mission as a _team_ since you've become Chunin, and we need to get the three of you up to snuff before our next mission, which _just_ so happens to be a juicy A-Rank with double pay," Anko said, throwing a kunai toward Konayuki which she dodged, the others following. "Besides, with things as they are now, I want to get at least a _couple _team missions together before they start splitting us up on a larger payload. For all we know this could be our last mission together as a team," she huffed, coming to enjoy having the three around.

"Maybe. But-" Konayuki said as she blocked another kunai bo staff, since she left her sword at home today. "Do we _really _need to be cuffed like this?" she asked looking at their left wrists, the three of them bound into a three-way set of handcuffs, their right hands free as they dodged attacks courtesy of their own sensei.

"Hey, it could be a lot worse," Naruto said as he leaned back and dodged a kunai that almost clipped him in the nose, thankfully not bringing the whole team down after learning the hard way not to get their limbs tangled up. "We could always be training in teamwork like _them_," he said pointing to the cliffs overlooking the training grounds in the distance.

"Just a little more my youthful students. You're almost halfway there," Gai said sitting on a boulder, Neji, Lee, and Tenten each with a rope tied to their waists connected to said boulder as they scaled the cliff face.

"Maybe you're right," the brunette sighed dismally.

"Pay attention!" Anko shouted throwing another kunai in the brunette's direction, only for a senbon to suddenly fly out of his mouth and divert its course, though they still had to dodge. Just not as much. "Okay _when _did you learn to do that?"

"I had a nice chat with the referee from the Chunin Exams the other day," the brunette admitted as he puckered his lips and shot out a trio of senbon, shooting down a pair of kunai but missing the third. "Switch!" he called out to the left, Naruto changing positions with him and catching the kunai with the ring of his own as the brunette faced off against their sensei. "I believe his name was Genma Shiranui. An okay guy, but I've got a way to go until I can do that cool trick shot thing he does with his senbon."

"Alright, I get it, I was absent for a couple weeks and you got some new instruction," Anko sighed. "Really, I'm just glad you all made chunin. I made _sooo _much money when you three got promoted."

"You were _betting _on us?" the blond asked as he caught a thrown snake by the base of its skull before throwing it into the bushes.

"Hey, a girl's gotta make ends meet _somehow_?" Anko said offhandedly. "Not that I'm having problems. But a little extra here and there helps." _I got _plans _for that money after all._

"Anko-sensei?" Konayuki said raising her free hand.

"Hai?" the purple-haired woman returned

"It looks like that messenger hawk has a message for you," she said pointing behind her teacher, a messenger hawk with a small scroll hanging from its leg.

* * *

And so, it turns out that we were given a quick C-Rank bodyguard mission to escort the current leader of Takigakure no Sato via messenger hawk, effective immediately. Technically, we had a half hour to prepare our equipment, but "immediate" was the official term for it.

Shibuki Isshin, his name being, was the son of the previous leader. Shibuki's father was a great man and respected by everyone as the village leader. However…

**Caw Caw Caw**

"Ahhhhh!" the taki-chunin cried out when a bird flew overhead and screeched, taking immediate refuge behind Konayuki as he shook like a leaf.

He was a total coward. Or as Anko would say, a pussy.

"Was that really necessary?" Anko asked poignantly.

"Oh, just because I can talk to birds you automatically assume it was _me_?" Washi cried in outrage.

This person, Naruto thought to himself, could never be a leader in the cutthroat world of shinobi. From his perspective, it would take a great shock, or maybe a kick in the nuts, to get him to man up and assume his responsibilities. Otherwise, he would never be able to lead Takigakure.

On the other hand, any other more competent leader could just take charge and make Shibuki step down with enough people backing him up. Whichever came first.

* * *

After a few hours of hiking through the forested terrain, Anko, Shibuki, Naruto, Konayuki, and Washi found themselves at the base of the largest waterfall most of them had ever seen in their entire lives. The fact that you had to crane your neck to look all the way to the top attested to how big it was.

As they made their way towards the entrance to Takigakure, the group noticed that various forms of trash and litter floated amongst the pool at the waterfall's basin. It was a shame too, since it just completely ruined the pristine feel that the waterfall brought. Naruto himself thought that Shichika could meditate under that thing for hours without a care in the world.

But then again that was just how simple the guy was.

"Shibuki-sama!" a voice suddenly cried, out, the group of five turning to see a pair of young children, a boy and a girl, coming towards them. "You're back Shibuki-sama!" the boy cried happily.

"No, no, I'm the leader of the village. I don't have time to play with you guys," Shibuki said waving them off.

"No, Shibuki-sama, we're cleaning here," the boy replied, pointing to the littered water.

"Kaa-san told us to," the girl returned.

"Hmmm… I see," Shibuki thought to himself. "Well then, how about some help? These Konoha-nin I've hired are more than willing to help," he said motioning to the group.

"Now wait just a minute bub," Anko growled with her hands on her hips. "We were hired as escort, not a cleaning crew."

"Add it onto your fine. I'm sure that'll work, won't it?" he asked.

"Technically that _does _work," Washi thought to himself, but suddenly felt the boy pulling on his sleeve and looking up at him.

"Are you some kind of super-ninja?" he asked, his eyes wide with wonder as he drank in the brunette's outfit.

"Your outfit is very cool. Who made it?" the girl asked with her head tilted to the side.

"In order, I'm just dressed professionally, and two, I made it myself," the brunette returned, ignoring how Anko and Konayuki were chuckling behind his back, something about this being a _repeat _occurence.

"We should probably be careful. The water here might move pretty quickly," Naruto said with crossed arms, taking off his sandals before wading into the water.

"Just for the record, do we need to escort you any further?" Anko asked.

"No, no, this is far enough," Shibuki replied. "I can make the rest of the trip on my own," he said with a smile, a bird screeching loudly and flying towards them a moment later. "AAAAHHHHH!" Shibuki cried as he hit the ground and covered his head with his arms, the messenger hawk coming around before coming to a rest on Washi's arm.

"?su fo eno rof egassem a evah uoy oD .san-irot oyaho, hA" the brunette asked, the hawk squawking as it raised a leg, the brunette releiving the bird of its message before giving it a boos, the bird taking flight once more. "Anko-sensei, seems there's an emergency assembly," the brunette stated looking at the message. "Oh, and it seems you've been promoted to full Jounin," he said after a second look.

"Yatta!" the purplette cheered after reading it herself.

"You should probably get this taken care of," Naruto said as the brunette passed Anko the message. "We'll take care of things here before heading back to the village."

"Alright then, I'll see you. Later gakis," Anko said as she rushed off, leaving the three chunin to their work.

"Nii-san, did you just talk to that bird?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, why?" the brunette asked.

"Does that mean you're part bird?" the boy asked as he and the girl began chuckling. "After all, you _are _dressed for it," he said as the two ran into the water.

"Oi! You two get back here!" the brunette shouted as he stripped out of his footwear and ran after the two, the blond chuckling to himself before he heard the bushes rustling behind him, his hand going for his kunai pouch as everyone got at the ready, everyone stopping including the two children. A moment later a green-haired figure stepped out of the treeline, the two kids running toward her with smiles on their face.

"Fu-nee-chan!" the little boy cheered as he ran up to her.

"How are you doing?" the little girl asked as she approached the figure and grabbed her hand, the girl wearing an uninterested look on her face as she looked down at the two.

"Hey guys. I'm fine. Thanks for asking," she said half-heartedly.

Said figure appeared to be a sixteen year-old teenage girl. She had an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair, her eyes matching that color, with her skin a dark tanned color. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her hitae-ate was worn on her right bicep and had a black cloth on it. She appeared to be carrying a cylindrical object in red wrappings on her back, the purpose of which couldn't be determined. From what they could tell, her name was Fu, and even with the girl's honorifics, it was probably more out of respect.

However, Naruto noticed something more, bringing his hand away from his weapon and stepped toward the young woman while she and Shibuki conversed. They appeared to have some form of familiarity towards one another, with Shibuki trying to reach out to Fu, while she herself kept him at a distance. Something he himself wished to investigate more directly, should she let him

"Excuse me, Fu-san," he asked getting the greenette's attention. "Would you go for a short walk with me? There's something I'd like to ask you about."

" . . . Fine," the woman huffed uninterestingly, leading the blond into the forests away from the waterfall, a footpath being their guide as they conversed, leaving Washi and Konayuki to help the kids take care of the litter in the water. Shibuki on the other hand was probably waiting until they had left before heading into Takigakure.

* * *

"I'm going to cut to the chase," Naruto said locking onto the kunoichi's orange eyes after a minute of walking. "Are you a jinchuuriki?" he asked strongly, noticing her eyes widen by an incredibly slight margin. "I'm right aren't I?" he said, his eyes gaining a serious edge to them.

"So? You gonna hate me _too_!" she spat angrily, but suddenly relented when she noticed the content of his eyes.

Looking at her now weren't the eyes of someone interrogating her, a serious glint in his ocean-blue orbs, but instead were twin pools of loneliness, as though he were trying to convey some deep-seeded part of himself to her that once existed in his life.

"Fu… I too, am a jinchuuriki," the blond stated, catching her off, since she'd never met another like herself before. "So… Mind telling me which one you have? If you know?" he asked, though noticed she was keeping her mouth shut. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you which one _I _contain. I swear."

" . . . I contain the Nanabi, the Kabutomushi," she answered. "Which one do you-"

"I contain the Kyuubi," he returned, causing her to gasp.

"The nine-tailed fox? But I heard the Yondaime of Konoha had killed it," she said in shock.

"Fu, as a jinchuuriki you should know by now that a Biju cannot be killed. Only sealed away into an infant," Naruto countered.

"Heheh. You're right. I should've figured as much," she chuckled, a smile adorning her features. "So tell me, do they actually let you _in _the village, or just leave you outside like a dog on a short leash?"

"I live inside the village, but I was able to get the keys to the Yondaime's house, so I'm living there," Naruto stated.

"Really now?" she returned before looking at his features more thoroughly. "You know if you took away the whisker marks and ponytail, you could pass yourself off as a mini-yondaime… Wait, are you his _son_?" she said in shock as she recognized his features.

"Funny, it only took you two minutes to come to that conclusion, but the idiot villagers of Konoha can't even figure it out with me around for eight _years_," Naruto returned. "If _any _of them were as observant as you, maybe I wouldn't have been treated like dirt all those years."

"But if you're the son of the Yondaime, can't you just use _that_?" she asked. "I'd give _anything _for even a _little _respect, but instead, they treat me like a rabid dog on a leash. They don't want me in the village, but at the same time they don't want me to stray too far from it."

"If I wanted to be in the limelight, I'd change my name to Namikaze, not Uzumaki," the blond stated. "So it's pretty evident that you care for _your _village's villagers as I do mine?"

"Yeah. Makes me sick too. They talk about camaraderie and _unity_, but whenever _I _turn up they treat me like a leper," she hissed.

Before their discussion could further itself however, the sound of panicking children and metal clashing with metal met the air. After a few minutes, the sounds ended, coming from the direction where Washi and the others were.

"It came from the waterfall!" Naruto said as he ran off. "Fu, I know we just met, but can you watch my back?" he asked.

" . . . Fine. It's better than what _I _had planned for today," the greenette said following behind the blond back to the waterfall's basin.

* * *

When Naruto arrived back at the basin, Fu covering his back from the treeline, he was greeted with a sight that immediately brought up his guard.

In front of him was Konayuki with her black bo staff out standing defensively over an injured woman with a kunai in her back, the children from before standing over her worriedly, while Shibuki stood behind a panting Washi, his outfit a bit wet and perspiration falling down his forehead as he held his bloody chain in his hands, the weighted ends held an inch above the water. There was a multitude of kunai scattered around the area aimed at them, thougn no one was injured sans the woman, and her injury wasn't fresh.

"Washi, Konayuki, what happened here?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Long story short, a woman came out of the treeline with a kunai in her back, a group of Ame-nin attacked, and I fought them off, though their leader escaped into the waterfall," he said motioning to them, who seemed to be visibly relaxing, while he himself tried to get Shibuki to let him go as if he were a lifeline.

"Washi-kun told me to stay here and protect the others while he fought the ame-nin," Konayuki said putting her sword down. "Their bodies are over there," she said pointing to the water to her right, three bloodied corpses with their heads smashed in and numerous kunai in critical points floating just at the shoreline. "You and Fu arrived a minute later. Apparently, there's been an attack on the village."

"Shibuki-san, please let go of the brunette. People will start getting ideas," Fu commented uninterestingly as the Taki-nin held onto the brunette's side.

"Yeah! What _she _said!" Washi growled as he punched the older brunette over the head before kicking him away. "You've been hanging onto me for the last five minutes!"

"Is the woman okay?" Naruto asked pointing to the downed woman with the kunai in her back.

"Her injury isn't critical, though it needs treatment," Konayuki said. "But more importantly, what're we going to do now? Anko-sensei isn't here, but there may be more ninja in the village."

"Shibuki-san, will you tell us where the village entrance is?" Naruto asked facing the brunette, who at the moment was rubbing the bump on his head courtesy of the bird-emulating brunette.

" . . . Takigakure was able to survive his long thanks to the environment and the hidden entrance," Shibuki started reluctantly. "If I escort you there, can you promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I'll carry it to my grave," the blond stated.

"Fu-san, I'd really appreciate your assistance," Shibuki said turning to the greenette, who could only huff with crossed arms and turn away. "Fu-san, I know Takigakure hasn't been kind to you over the years, but-"

"But _nothing_!" the greenette hissed, only to look down at the village girl clutching at her sleeve.

"But… But Fu-nee-chan," the girl sniffed. "My tou-san's in there. Can't you please help them?" she pleaded.

" . . . Fine. I'll do it," the greenette huffed, much to Shibuki's relief. "However, I'm going in my own way. This thing isn't exactly waterproof," she said readjusting the red-wrapped cylinder on her back before taking to the cliffside, disappearing amidst the spray.

"Konayuki, you should stay behind and watch these three," Naruto said motioning to the kids and the downed woman. "Treat her if you can. Washi and I will be back in a bit, alright?"

"Okay. Just be careful you guys," Konayuki said, earning a nod from the blond and brunette before they followed him to the cliffs behind the waterfall.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shibuki had led Naruto and Washi into a cave whose entrance was hidden behind a wall of mist caused by the waterfall. The cave itself had some natural lighting in it, and its floor was lined with deep pools of water that led to a system of underwater tunnels. There was no defining feature between them other than size, and Shibuki explained that all the others led to dead ends, and once more emphasized how they were to tell _no one_.

After agreeing, _again_, since he repeated himself on the way up, Shibuki brought them to one of the nondescript pools, then told them to follow him and not get lost. With some effort, the two followed behind, thankful there wasn't a current working against them.

However, little did they know that Konayuki had been jumped while they were gone, taken completely unawares after she finished tending to the woman's injuries.

* * *

When the group arrived, Naruto and Washi were in awe as the entirety of Takigakure was hidden within a large cavern with high walls, a ring-shaped lake surrounding an island in the middle with a bridge connecting it to the outer edge. In the center was a massive tree, larger than any other tree they'd ever seen before, towering high into the… sky, above. Its canopy was so expansive that it spanned the top of the top of the cavern, though somehow enough sunlight managed to break through the canopy and illuminate the village itself. At the moment they themselves had arrived at the outer edge of the village.

"_Shibuki. Where is Fu?" _Naruto whispered.

"_She's found her own hidden entrance, though she won't divulge it," _he returned.

"_What do you expect? This village treats her like dirt just like every other village with a jinchuriki," _the blond muttered. _Or at least as far as _I _can tell._

"_Keep the talking to a minimal," _Washi hushed. _"We could be jumped in a second," _he said as he made his way to the shoreline, knowing all too well that even with chakra, the middle of a lake wasn't a preferable battlefield unless you were a suiton user. _Still trying to get used to the walking-on-water thing._

After pulling themselves up, Naruto and Washi took a moment to take in the scenery, though Naruto's senses kicked in when Shibuki suddenly sunk back into the water, bringing him on guard. However, he wasn't quick enough, and was knocked back into the water, but to his surprise, it was Washi who had pushed him back in.

"Naruto! Take Shibuki someplace safe!" Washi cried as he drew two kunai and clashed with a trio of ame-nin that leapt at him from the treeline. "I'll hold them off long enough for you to escape!"

"What about you?" Naruto asked as he drifted back.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Washi shouted as he flashed through a set of handseals, Naruto dipping into the water a moment later. **Tiger – Horse – Boar – Monkey – Ram – Tiger – Horse **"Katon: Kaen no Jutsu!" he shouted out as he loosed a stream of fire from his mouth, enveloping two of the ame-nin as the third ran off. As he gave chase, flames still spewing from his mouth, another two ame-nin, one of which he recognized as the one that got away earlier, tried wrapping him up with some kind of water whip. However, before he could get too far, the woman's whip suddenly caught his ankle, causing him to fumble enough for the man from earlier to catch his right arm and pull him off his feet, the woman roping his waist and his other arm before they both bound his body completely. _Shit! I couldn't get away in time! _he cursed to himself as he tried to get away.

"Pheh. I don't know who you are, but you won't get me like last time," the grey-haired ame-nin with a teal-colored streak across his nose said as he drew the whip taut.

"You know, at first I didn't believe it when he said you dressed like a bird, but I have to admit, you're pretty cute," the brown-haired woman said pulling on the whip again, her outfit showing her neck and shoulders but not too much cleavage. "Heh. I'd like to see just what you're hiding under that outfit," she chuckled as she licked her lips.

"Hisame, you should really learn to control yourself. After all, he _is _the enemy," a man with long spiky hair, dark eyes, and a goatee said as he came up behind the brunette. He wore a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals, and a bandana that held his hair out of his face. "For the moment we'll use him as a hostage. Once we have what we want, I'll let you have what _you _want," the man said before a jolt of electricity coursed through the brunette's body, the world darkening around him moments later.

_Naruto… Konayuki… Don't lose… to these guys… _were his last thoughts before losing consciousness. For a moment he thought someone was grouping him as he was carried away, but he couldn't tell for certain due to the numbness, as well as the fact that he blacked out moments later.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shibuki having gone under the tree in the center of Takigakure to the hidden shrine of the hero's water, Washi's head began to clear a bit and he regained consciousness. Almost immediately he found himself hanging from a red torii, and that his arms were bound behind his back. Trying to break free, a voice cut those plans short, and with good reason.

"I wouldn't try escaping," the teal-streaked man known as Murasame said as Washi momentarily struggled against the bonds that held him. "That's my specially-made ninja wire, and if you try too hard, you'll just lose your arms."

"_Do_ try to keep yourself in one piece tori-kun," Hisame cooed in the brunette's direction. "I assure you, you'll want to keep your hands for what _I _have in mind," she chuckled, causing the brunette to visibly shudder. A moment later, a pair of panicked screams caught his attention, his eyes widening when Konayuki was knocked out and tied up in a net being lowered from the canopy, a squad of ame-nin bringing it down to the ground.

"I've brought the kids just like you've asked," an ame-nin said as he stepped away from the net, containing Konayuki, the injured woman, and the two children. Most of his face was covered, be it by a mask or his bangs, leaving only his right eye visible.

"Good work," Suien stated. "With Fu's distaste for this village, I doubt she'd help them now. The only ones we should be on the lookout for are Shibuki and the blond gaki he brought with him."

"Jeez, it's just a waste of time if _I _have to say anything about it," the capturing ninja grumbled with crossed arms, then looked up at the brunette. "I see Hisame found herself another boy-toy. You and your weird fetishes."

"Not weird!" the woman hissed, Washi hanging his head and thinking,

_How the hell'd I lose to _these _knuckleheads?_

* * *

Elsewhere, Naruto heard bits and pieces of the struggle from afar as he made his escape, but couldn't tell whether or not the brunette had been able to win his battles. However, by the sounds of things, it was likely that he had been captured, though the blond couldn't be certain until he saw it for himself. At the present moment, he had made his way into the cavern-like grooves of the tree towering over the village, his suspicions confirmed when he saw Washi hanging from a torii at the base of the tree. What was worse off was that apparently Konayuki and the others had been captured as well, but hoped she would escape when the time was right. A minute later, he spotted Shibuki leaning against one of the walls, clutching a small glass gourd like Gaara's containing some kind of water. He didn't know why, but he felt like it wasn't any _ordinary _water.

"_Shibuki. So this is where you ran off to,"_ the blond whispered coming up to him. _"What's with the water?"_

"_H-How'd you get here?" _Shibuki cried as the blond came up to him, pressing himself further into the wall.

"_Once I was at a safe distance, I climbed up the tree to get a better vantage point of what was going on," _the blond returned. _"I was afraid my squad would be captured, but it seems that's come to pass," _he said before turning to the frightened man. _"So, where's Fu? Did you run into her yet?"_

"_No. I haven't. All things considered, she'll probably be happier off without the villagers around," _he sighed.

"_Hey, give me _some _credit. I'm not a monster like everyone here _thinks_," _the greenette hissed as she came up to them, causing Shibuki to scream.

"_Thanks you for coming, Fu-san," _Naruto said with a slight bow.

"_What can I say? We're both jinchuriki. We should help one another out, otherwise, who else _will_?" _Fu asked offhandedly as she looked down at the ground bellow._ "So, that bastard Suien's turned on the village hasn't he? Figures that _he's_ behind this,"_ she said looking at the spiky-haired man down below.

"_Who's he?"_ the blond asked.

"_He's the former leader of this village's Taki-nin, and the one who taught Shibuki ninjutsu,"_ Fu said with crossed arms. _"The way I see it, there are only two things he could want. Control of the village, or the Eiyu no Mizu."_

"**Oi, Shibuki!" **Suien suddenly called loudly from the small shrine at the base of the tree. **"I know you're hiding around here somewhere, so why don't you come on out with the Eiyu no Mizu? If you do that, then no one will be hurt," **he ordered, the blond noticing that Shibuki was hiding behind the fancy bottled water he carried in a vain attempt to hide himself.

"_Figures he's after the water,"_ Fu sighed, her suspicion being confirmed. _Aside from me, the Eiyu no Mizu is the only thing keeping our village from getting cluster fucked, _she thought to herself, a small grin tugging at the corners of her lips before she shook it off.

"_So there is something special about that water isn't there?"_ the blond asked.

"_Yeah…" S_hibuki sighed as he set the glass gourd into his lap. _"Since the founding of our village, it's been the leader's duty to protect this water," _he said as he looked down at it. _"Every hundred years, this holy water is extracted from our village's great tree. By drinking it, one's chakra can be increased tenfold for a short period… However, the Eiyu no Mizu is also a double-edged sword. In this village with no Kage, those of this village must drink this water in times of war. In the past, our village was protected _thanks _to this water, but, in exchange for the boost of power, one's life is cut short to the extent of what power they've gained. Many of this village's shinobi have died not by battle, but from the backlash the water brings. For that reason, the water was sealed away under the great tree, only to be used in defense of the village. It is for this reason that it is called the Eiyu no Mizu. Because only heroes can willingly drink the water and fight for their village, despite how it shortens one's life," _he continued as he took out a picture, what looked like a younger version of himself and a man Naruto assumed was Shibuki's father on it. _"A few years ago, our village was under threat by foreign power, and my father, the leader at the time, drank the Eiyu no Mizu in Taki's defense. However, he wasn't young enough to endure the cost of using the Eiyu no Mizu."_

"_But if jinchuriki are created for the purpose of fighting wars in place of shinobi, how come you weren't sent to fight?"_ Naruto asked turning to the greenette.

"_Shibuki's tou-san, Chiba, told everyone that it was the responsibility of the village leader to fight, and that he could never send a child to do what he himself was unable to,"_ Fu answered. _"However, when he died, everyone naturally blamed me for his death, even though I'd just begun my ninja training at the time. Hypocritical bastards. They approved his decision for me to stay here when he brought it up just because _he _said it, but as soon as he dies, they go around and all but kick me out."_

"**Shibuki, you aren't going to throw the water away are you?" **Suien asked again. **"If there's a war in the future, you won't be able to protect this village without it."**

"_So then Suien is after this water for his own purposes then?" _Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, after garnering the details about the Eiyu no Mizu. _"But doesn't he know he'll burn away his own lifeforce if he uses it? Why would he himself want to use something so dangerous if he's capable of doing this much with so few ninja?" _he asked turning to the outside.

"_Suien was always the strongest in this village among its ranks, however, that alone was never enough for him," _Fu said as she leaned against the wall. _"For as long as I can remember, there were hardly any shinobi in the village with any _real_ fighting ability, making everyone dependent on the Eiyu no Mizu for survival. This left Suien and Chiba to do all the fighting as our ranks thinned. Suien wanted to train me to become a weapon, but the village's fears coupled with Chiba's affront to such actions cut my shinobi training short to nothing but the basics. Since that point, he left the village, which he saw as weak, in order to gain more power for himself elsewhere."_

"_Hmmm… From what I can guess, this guy doesn't expect you to come to the villager's aid," _Naruto said glancing to the spiky-haired man down below. _"He seems to be playing on Shibuki's utter lack of spine, no offense," _he amended turning to the brunette, _"and is using the hostages as leverage so he can get to the water."_

"**But if you think you can stay in hiding, then you're wrong. For every minute that you don't hand over the water, one villager will be killed, starting with the Konoha-nin beforehand, then the children, the women afterwards, and if you're heartless enough to wait it out, the men as well," **Suien threatened, a dark grin on his features.

"_Whatever we've got planned, we'd better do it fast," _Fu stated. _"Suien's known for having a short temper and no patience for those weaker than him, a category that nearly everyone in this village falls under."_

"**Shibuki, you know I have a short temper!" **Suien threatened, confirming Fu's statement once more. **"If you don't come out soon, the silver-haired girl will die first!" **he shouted as he pulled Konayuki up by her hair and held a kunai by her throat. **"I'll give you one minute, but after that, I start killing people."**

"**You bastard! Kill me instead, but leave Konayuki **_**out **_**of this!" **Washi's voice shouted in outrage, only for him to be struck by a water whip a moment later across the face, leaving a red welt.

"**Can it Konoha filth!" **the one-eyed ninja cackled as he continued lashing the brunette.

"**Washi-kun!" **Konayuki cried as she fought against her bonds, feeling them straining to hold her brute strength back.

"**Oi! Kirisame! He's **_**mine **_**remember!" **Hisame shouted as she stomped the girl down into the ground.

"_Fu, listen to me, I know those people never did you any favors growing up, but if you just leave them to die down there, they'll just have _more_ reason to hate you,"_ the blond said putting a hand on the greenette's shoulder. _"Can I count on you to set your differences aside and help save everyone? I can't guarantee that they'll forgive you for what they _think _you did, but will you help me? I don't think I can do this on my own."_

" _. . . "_ was the green-haired jinchuriki's response as she looked down at the feeble villagers stories below. At the moment they were nothing but scared villagers, a far cry from the intimidating horde that made her feel like an outcast before. Taking the blond's hand from his shoulder, she tightened her grip before turning to him, a determined look in her eyes. _"Alright. I'll do it. However, Shibuki-san's all but useless, so I assume it'll be the two of us against the eight of them."_

" _. . . If I know anything, it's that my teammates have never let me down,"_ Naruto said looking down to the wooden arch, hit teammate tied by his forearms so he dangled uselessly. _"We just have to wait for the right moment. I have faith Washi and Konayuki will pull through,"_ he said as he settled himself into a loose stance, ready to strike at a moment's notice. _Provided they didn't empty the contents of his stomach, as strange as that sounds, he should be able to pull something off. I'm sure of it, _he thought to himself, though wasn't sure of the current contents of the brunette's stomach.

Or at least as sure as any _sane_ person would be.

"_Shibuki-san, just stay here and guard the water," _Fu said creeping towards the edge of the cavern. _"We'll call you when it's safe to come out. You just stay here and hide. Seems it's all you're _good _for right now_,_" _she finished, Shibuki's eyes suddenly filling with shame as he looked between both the picture of himself with his father, and then to the Eiyu no Mizu.

* * *

At the same time on the ground level, Suien had made his demands known, but was actually going to extend the minute to make Shibuki more desperate. As Hisame kept the silver-haired girl, who seemed to have a thing for "her" tori-kun underfoot, Kirisame decided to walk up to the brunette, a deranged look in his eye.

"You know. The guy might even have privy to some good jutsu only found in Konoha," Kirisame said walking up to him. "So bird-boy you willing to talk?" he asked with a sneer.

"Kirisame, that isn't the reason why we captured him," Suien said uninterestingly, though decided to see how this would play out regardless. He'd gain _something _if it worked, or lose _nothing _if he didn't.

"Hey, the way I see it, we can at least get _some _good jutsu before we kill them," the one-eyed ame-nin chuckled. "So, you gonna talk or what?"

"Up yours Ame-dreck," Washi spat back, only to meet a backhand which sent him spinning around before the one-eyed ninja grabbed him by his collar and brought him to eye level.

"I'll only repeat myself once more," Kirisame growled while Suien decided to merely watch. "Start talking, or the girl's dead," he threatened, motioning to the struggling silverette.

"Washi-kun, don't do it!" Konayuki cried as she struggled against her ropes. _I'm almost free. I just need a little more time, _she thought as the fibers began to snap.

"Fine… you win… I'll talk," Washi grumbled to in defeat, the ame-nin's eye squinting with malice as he finally got the boy to talk. "Ninpou… Ninpou… Ninpou…" he intoned as he tried to stop his head from swimming as he faced Kirisame, a pool of knowledge suddenly flashing into his head. "Ninpou: Tsumeawase!" he cried as he turned his right hand towards the would-be interrogator, the flesh under his fingernails writhing before they suddenly elongated, forming sharp green-tinted claws as they shot through the air before-

"GYAAAAAH!" Kirisame cried as the brunette's claws suddenly raked their way across their face, taking out his right eye in the process and causing him to jerk back as blood flew into the air.

A moment later, the ropes holding Konayuki burst and she kicked herself off the ground, rounding on Hisame before she decked her with all her might and sent her towards one of the tree roots in the distance, a cloud of dust rising as her body went limp.

"What the hell?" Murusame cried, a kunai whizzing through the air and cutting the brunette free before a barrage of smoke bombs were peppered across the area, raising a wall of thick white smoke around them. When it cleared, a blond-haired kid with a ponytail, the brunette in the bird costume, and the silver-haired girl all stood under the torii at the base of the tree, a girl with mint green hair helping the brunette out of his ninja wire until he was freed.

"So, everyone's out in the open," Suien mused, then noticed Fu there. "Ah, Fu-chan, I didn't think I'd see _you _here. Last I checked, these villagers all treated you like dirt just for the hell of it," he chuckled, causing some of the villagers to hang their heads in shame, if even someone like _Suien _found it appalling. "Tell me, did that coward Shibuki send you to deliver the Eiyu no Mizu _for_ him?"

"One, don't call me Fu-chan ever again. Second, I'm just here because a friend asked me to," Fu said as the brunette's arms were finally freed. "I figure if I can wipe that smug look of your face, then that's just a bonus."

"We're not here to give you the water. We're here to kick your ass and run you out of town," Naruto said with narrowed eyes. _Of course, it'll be more productive if we pull these weeds before more can crop up later. It won't help Takigakure if its secret entrances and exits become common knowledge._

"Oh, so the mighty Shibuki-_sama _can't even fight his own battles?" Suien chuckled darkly as the remaining six ame-nin formed up behind him, waiting for their orders. "Some village leader he is. Can't even fight his own battles."

"You're wrong! Shibuki-sama is the greatest!" one of the villagers shouted.

"Yeah! He'll kick your ass!" a village girl shouted.

"Heh. Shibuki isn't that kind of guy," Suien chuckled. "He's just a weak coward who can only run away. Whatever made his father a hero must've passed right _over _him, because he's nothing but a spineless _coward_. Hahahahahaha," he laughed, seeing the forlorn looks on the villager's faces as Shibuki had yet to show up. "Whatever. Seeing as how Shibuki has yet to show up with the Eiyu no Mizu, we'll just have to start killing hostages."

"Matteo!" Shibuki suddenly cried as he leapt down from his hiding place, one fist clenched as he leveled his gaze at Suien, while in the other he held the Eiyu no Mizu. "Suien! Your battle is with me!"

"Oh? So the son of the hero shows up?" Suien questioned. "Oh, but look, your legs are shaking, and your stance is full of holes. How do you intend to fight me if you're so scared?" he questioned, the villagers noticing that Shibuki's knees were shaking.

"You're right… I am scared…" he admitted. "But… I won't let that stop me from doing what I have to," he said as he removed the cork from the glass bottle, then downed a bit of its contents, an aura of raging blue chakra suddenly surrounding him as he put the stopper back in before stuffing the Eiyu no Mizu back in his shirt. "I'm this leader's village, and I can't ask anyone to do something _I _can't!"

"Heh, even _if _you took the Eiyu no Mizu, you should know what would happen if someone of your ability drank it," Suien stated. "Even _with _its power, your chakra cannot surpass mine, since I have more chakra than your potential _allows_."

"Maybe, but if that's really the case, I'll just have to do my best," Shibuki returned. "Fu-san, Naruto, Washi, Konayuki, leave Suien to me. You take care of the others and free the hostages."

"Fine. Just don't get yourself killed. I don't need people blaming me for _you _dying too," Fu stated as she and the others scattered, going for their respective opponents.

"Alright then, I guess it's just down to you and me now," Shibuki returned as he faced his opponent. "Takigakure-Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba!" he shouted as he held his hand out, a jagged sword born of water forming in his hand from the moisture in the air.

"Hm. Even with the Eiyu no Mizu, you still can't match my level of skill," Suien stated as he reached over his shoulder, a sword of water forming in his hand.

The next moment the two lunged at one another, battles raging around them as the fate of Taki rested in the balance.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto and Fu, the two of them faced off against Murasame and a squad of ame-nin, the six staring off against one another as they waited for the first move to be made.

"Your friend may've caught me by surprise earlier, but I've got you now," Murusame said with narrowed eyes, his fists clenching at the loss of his first squad.

"Fu. You know any jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"No. The villagers didn't want me to get too powerful, so I only know the academy basics; henge, kawamiri, and bunshin no jutsu," Fu grunted.

"And yet these guys expected you to fight for them," Naruto sighed. "I'll deal with the leader. Can you hold off the other three until I finish up?" he asked pointing to the blue-streaked ninja at the front.

"Make it fast and you've got a deal," Fu said as she flanked Murasame, going after the three ame-nin while Naruto faced off against the remaining one.

"Let's make this fast. I have a friend that needs some backup, and I can't keep a lady waiting," Naruto said as he turned his opponent and bent his knees at a 90 degree angle, his feet planted firmly in the ground as he placed his left hand on his knee, his right fist placed on the ground and his head parallel to the ground as his eyes closed. "Kyotouryuu, Fourth Dance: Maito no Reddouddo," he intoned as his hair blew in a sudden breeze, the illusion of a mighty redwood towering over him into the heavens, an autumn breeze carrying crimson and golden leaves around him amidst a white background accompanying the illusion.

_What is this? Some kind of genjutsu? _Murusame asked himself as he rubbed his eyes, the illusion behind the blond slowly disappearing. _That must be it. What other alternative could there be? That he formed that illusion with his soul?_

"Could we pick this up a bit? I'm patient, but not _that _patient," the blond said as he felt the world around him, Fu confusing the three ame-nin she lured off with a series of bunshin.

"If you're in a rush to die, then I'm _happy _to oblige!" Murusame said as he rushed at the blond with a water whip in an overhead slash.

As the ame-nin rushed at him, the world seemed to slow down around the blond, the sound of the whip heading towards him reaching his ears. In a slow but deliberate movement, the blond raised his right hand from the ground, then, in a flash, lashed out without breaking his stance, the water whip bursting when his fist impacted, much to the ame-nin's shock.

Before his opponent could recover, Naruto crouched in his stance before launching himself at his opponent, his closed fists held above one another before shooting forward, impacting his stomach in a powerful horizontal strike causing Murusame to spit blood above the blond's head

A moment later, the blond suddenly redirected his attack into the ground over his shoulder, raising his feet above his head at the same time. The force of the attack created an inch-deep crater, sending him into the air where he began spinning with his arms crossed over his chest, momentum building before he performed a drop kick onto his enemy's face, stomping his head into a foot-deep crater, blood flying into the air from the impact point.

"Kyotouryuu's Fifth Secret Technique…" the blond intoned as he felt some of his energy leave him, catching his breath as he bent his knees and let his arms hang in front of him. "Kibatsu Mokuzai Retsu," he finished, accompanied by a gulp of air.

* * *

At the same time a distance away from the resting blond and the fighting greenette.

"Damn, what hit me?" Hisame groaned as she rubbed her throbbing head, her eyes snapping open when she saw the silver-haired girl from before. "You _bitch_!"

"Takes one to know one!" the silverette hissed.

"We'll see how long you hold _that _attitude!" the woman hissed as she formed a water whip and lashed out, the rope holding Konayuki's arms to her sides. "Ha! Got you!" she sneered thinking she'd caught her opponent.

"Wrong! _I've _got _you_!" she shouted as she stomped her foot into the ground, burying it up to her ankle before she grabbed the water whip and pulled it back, yanking the brown-haired women off her feet and through the air, her eyes widening before Konayuki threw her head back before dealing a point-black head smash, dealing critical damage before the woman was sent rolling across the ground, blood spewing from a leaf-shaped mark in her forehead as the water whip burst into water droplets around Konayuki's frame. "NEVER underestimate me!" she shouted as she adjusted her headband, finding the steel plate slightly bent from the attack.

"You'll pay for that," the woman spat as she inhalded. "Suiton: Mizu no Hari!" she shouted as she shot needles of water at Konayuki, only for her to summon a silver bo staff from a puff of smoke from her left hip, spinning it like a propeller and bursting the attacks in a spray of water. "Damn! Why won't you go _down_!" he hissed as she wrapped another water whip around Konayuki's frame, the silverette breaking free of the chakra-lined bind much to her horror.

"Because I won't lose Washi-kun to a _harlot _like _you_!" Konayuki shouted as she leapt into the air over Hisame, her footfall leaving a crater in the ground as she formed a kage bunshin with a handsign before it grabbed her hands. A moment later it threw the original forward, but held on, the two forming a black and silver wheel spinning at incredible speeds before the clone suddenly dispelled, the woman's eyes widening as Konayuki shot at her with the force of a ballistic missile. "You're DEAD!" she shouted as she drove her legs into the woman's body, slabs of dirt and earth being kicked up as a ten foot deep crater formed on the crash site.

* * *

At the same time with Washi as a dust cloud in the shape of a mushroom rose up in the distance-

"This is for killing my friends you bastard!" the ame-nin that escaped the brunette's Kaen no Jutsu earlier cried as he rushed at him, only to feel the pointed sting of metal against his neck a moment later. Looking down, he was shocked to see a trio of senbon in his neck, one in his jugular, and two in his windpipe. Looking back up as his lifeblood began to drain away, the last thing he saw before everything went black was the brunette puckering his lips before a senbon wedged itself between his eyes and in his brain.

"Man, Koumori _definitely _was onto something with his body storage ninpou," the brunette thought to himself. _But still… _he thought looking at the claws on his right hand. _This was Kubikiri-san's ninpou. How was I able to use it? _he thought to himself. _Before I struck, it was like I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then I just suddenly used it on my own, _he thought before shaking his head. Before he could think further on it however, the one-eyed ame-nin suddenly threw a trio of kunai at him, the brunette hardly having to get out of the way of the three, since the throws were hardly accurate at all.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you for this!" Kirisame growled as he spun the water whip in one hand as he brushed his hair away from his face, revealing his only working eye as his right one continued to bleed out.

"Oh, and just how do you intend to fight me with no depth perception?" Washi chuckled. "The Kopi Ninja no Kakashi may only use one eye, but he has years of practice, whereas I took your eye out two _minutes_ ago."

"I'll just take one of _yours _as a replacement!" the ame-nin growled as he took out a kunai and held it in a reverse grip.

"As unhinged as you are, even _you _should know you'll never take an eye out with that," Washi chuckled. "At least not in_tact _anyway."

"Shut up!" Kirisame cried as he rushed at Washi and stabbed him through the eye, a smile gracing his face before his opponent suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the he-"

**SQUELCH!**

The next moment he looked down, his eyes widening as five talon-like nails suddenly pierced through his chest, blood dripping off the ends before they were slowly slid out.

"Take these words into the afterlife with you," Washi said as the tips of the claws disappeared from his opponent's view. "Don't. Fuck. With. Washi. Maniwa!" he enunciated before ripping the claws out of the ame-nin's back, then leapt back as blood spurted out of the ten holes through his chest cavity before he fell to the ground, clutching his chest in vain to stop the bleeding as the ground he lay on painted itself crimson.

"Now then…" he said shaking some of the blood off his talons. "Seeing as how I still have these, I may as well see how they cut rope," he said walking over to the villagers, doing so in a way that they wouldn't freak out too much. First time Kubikiri showed him that technique, he nearly blacked out.

* * *

At the same time, while Naruto and Fu fought against the three remaining ame-nin, Shibuki and Suien dueled in a clash of swords, a loud buffeting sound echoing through the village with each strike before the two met in a stalemate, their swords holding one another at bay while the two leveled their gaze at one another. Looking over her shoulder, Fu was able to see that even with the Eiyu no Mizu, Shibuki was still outclassed.

"All that chakra doesn't help your poor form. I can see all your movements," Suien said as he and Shibuki clashed swords. The next moment he knocked Shibuki's sword out of his hands with a cry of, "I win!", before suddenly stabbing his sword through the teen's gut and out his back.

"Shibuki-sama!" nearly everyone in the village cried as Shibuki fell, the aura granted to him by the Eiyu no Mizu fading away at that given moment.

"Shibuki… You'll always be nothing but a weak coward," Suien said as he walked over to the bleeding teen, rolling him onto his back before taking out the bulge in his clothing, the bottle containing the Eiyu no Mizu a little bloody, but otherwise alright. "Ah hahahaha! Now I am invincible!" he cackled as he held the bottle over his head in triumph.

"Shibuki-san!" Fu gasped, but brought her kunai back on guard and blocked the ame-nin's advance towards the villagers.

"Fu! You help Shibuki to his feet! I'll deal with these guys and get back to you!" Naruto said as he lashed out at the two he was fighting with a powerful kick to each side. With a nod, Fu ran off toward her friend, the blond leaping back and throwing a kunai at each ame-nin before flashing through handsigns. **Ram – Rat – Bird – Boar – Tiger **"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he said as the three kunai multiplied by ten each, the ame-nin being caught off guard and stabbed all across their bodies before they fell to the ground.

* * *

Back with Shibuki, Suien had taken his first drink of the Eiyu no Mizu, a blazing aura of chakra rolling off his body like it had for Shibuki. Upon the sudden increase of power, he marveled at how he broke a few of Shibuki's ribs just by stepping on him. Before he could make a joke about the brunette being his first victim however, a voice cut him off drawing his attention to the side.

"Get off of him!" Fu shouted as she ran at the taki-nuke-nin, her eyes narrowing as her body began releasing a mint green aura. The next moment she threw her fist back before it collided with Suien's aura, the two clashing before the man was sent back a few paces.

"Fu-san…" Shibuki panted, seeing the aura rolling off the greenette as he struggled for breath.

"Save your energy. You'll need it later for when I kick your ass for being so reckless," Fu huffed.

"So, if seems you've gained some form of control over your Biju, Fu-chan," Suien chuckled.

"I said not to _call _me that!" she hissed as she ran at him, lashing out with a barrage of punches as Suien crossed his arms, the blue aura buffering against the mint green one as he was slowly forced back. "Kurea!" she shouted as she brought her right fist back, the aura seeming to gather around her hand before she suddenly hit her opponent with the force of a freight train, the taki-nuke-nin sent back into the water.

"Fu-chan, why do you insist on defying me? Or better yet, why do you help these villagers?" Suien asked. "These villagers are nothing but hypocrites. Just look at how they treated you when Chiba died. First they support you staying here while he fought, but when he died, they blamed you instead, even though _they_ agreed to it in the first place."

"That may be the case, but the fact is there will _always _be those who will find one reason or another to despise you, even when you're _not _a jinchuriki," Naruto said as he stepped up to the shoreline, having just desposed of the last of the ame-nin. "The only thing that matters is that you keep moving forward, and never look back despite your hardships."

"Oh? And what would _you _know about what she's been through?" Suien asked. "Have you ever been hated for a sin you didn't commit? Denied shelter? Food? The company of another human being?"

"How about…" Naruto said as he crossed his arms in front of himself, his feet spread as an invisible force began to build around the blond, the pebbles at his feet bouncing as the water nearby began to ripple. "All of the ABOVE!" he shouted as he brought his arms down, a raging orange aura suddenly rolling off him, his eyes turning red and slitted while his hair became more feral.

"What? You're a jinchuriki as well!" Suien gaped, recognizing the aura the blond was projecting. _And yet it's stronger than hers! Which one does he _possess _then?_

"That's right!" Naruto said as he walked out onto the water, water plashing around his feet as he made his way towards the nuke-nin. "Now then, let's see what you're reall made of!" he said as he rushed at his opponent. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out as four clones appeared around him, the five delivering powerful kicks, only for Suien's barrier to block their attacks.

"You'll have to do better than that," Suien smirked uncrossing his arms, his aura sending the blond back a few paces before he settled himself onto the ground.

"Maybe so, but this fight isn't over yet," Naruto smirked, Suien gaining a confused look before he suddenly whirled around and blocked a fist courtesy of Fu, their auras clashing before he was forced back, only for the blond to rush at him before leaping into the air.

"Kyotouryuu's Seventh Secret Technique: Rakka Rouzeki!" he shouted spinning into an axe kick, his heel grinding against Suien's barrier before his foot impacted the water, a small geyser rising up as the taki-nuke-nin leapt back, a gash suddenly opening in his chest along the course of the blond's kick. "Tch. Looks like that barrier just saved your life," the blond smirked as his opponent's hand went to his chest, a bit of blood soaking his jacket.

"That was nothing. Don't get overconfident," Suien panted out, seeing as how the damage was superficial at best.

"Hmph. _You're _the overconfident one," Naruto returned, earning a _"Nani?" _ as the blond settled into a stance. "Anyone can gain strength from the Eiyu no Mizu, but that water's only a temporary fix. Just look at you. You're already half-dead," he continued, pointing out how the spiky-haired man was breathing heavily, a bit of sweat running down his temple.

"Rrrr… SHUT UP!" Suien shouted as he lashed out at Naruto, their auras colliding before the two were sent back, Fu suddenly rushing him from the side and sending him rolling across the water before he came to a stop.

Meanwhile as Naruto and Fu were fighting against Shibuki, their auras clashing against one another as shockwaves sent waves of water crashing to the shores, Konayuki and Wahsi had finally freed the villagers, and had ushered them to a safe place on the opposite side of the tree. As the two fought the taki-nuke-nin, a thought came to the brunette's mind.

"Konayuki-chan, while he's distracted, let's get the Eiyu no Mizu out of his hands before he can drink any_more_," Washi stated as he finally shed his talons, not really used to the additional weight, or the fact that they dragged along the ground, picking off the jagged edges wish a shuriken so he wouldn't hurt himself when he made a fist. "Seems like a waste if it gets broken in the fight, and Taki may need it someday. There's no guarantee Fu will be with them forever, and if that water gets broken, then they'll be _hosed_."

"Hai," Konayuki replied, grabbing the brunette's shoulder and sash, causing his eyes to widen as she began spinning wildly. "Ninpou: Ningen Misairu!" she called out as she suddenly launched the brunette through the air, the boy flying through the air before he tackled into Suien, snatching the Eiyu no Mizu out of his hands with a quick arm swipe before he could drink some after the dual jinchuriki's combo.

"Nandatou?" Suien gaped as the Eiyu no Mizu suddenly left his hands.

"Naruto! Fu-san! I've got the water!" Washi said as chakra began spiraling into his legs, the brunette shooting into the canopy a moment later out of his reach.

"Damn you! Give me back that water!" Suien cursed as he prepared to pursue the brunette and take what was "rightfully his", only for a sudden spike in chakra to draw his attention back to the blond and greenette, his eyes widening when he saw that in the blond's right hand, a spiraling sphere of energy began to form, the main color being blue while streaks of orange began to run into it.

"Hey Fu, mind lending me a bit of Nanabi's chakra? It would really help send this guy into the next country," Naruto said as he smirked, finally having gotten a Rasengan to form without the aid of a clone.

"Sure thing. I'm tired of looking at this guy anyway," Fu said as she put her hand next to Naruto's her own aura beginning to feed into it as the attack began to grow larger.

"What kind of move is that?" Suien gaped as the two suddenly shot at him from across the water.

"Kitsune…" Naruto growled as his orange aura began to feed itself into the sphere, shooting forward as he began to tear through the water.

"Kabutomushi…" Fu growled as her own mint green aura began to feed itself into the sphere as well.

"Biju Odama Rasengan!" the two shouted as they thrust their combined attack forward, a raging sphere of raging orange and green energies the size of a bowling ball impacting Suien's aura, shredding through it before impacting his gut, a shockwave blasting the water to the sides before sending him spiraling backwards, contrails of orange and green energy trailing off it before he burst through the waterfall at the far end of the village, disappearing into the distance never to be seen again.

* * *

After everything was said and done, the villagers and children had been freed, Suien and the Ame-nin were probably dead for all anyone knew or cared to know, and despite the loss of some of the Eiyu no Mizu at Suien's hands, at the very least, the group was able to recover half of it. Not only that, but the looks of scorn directed towards Fu seemed to disappear, even if not completely.

"Hey Fu, thanks for helping me out with that last attack," Naruto said shaking the greenette's hand. "I have a feeling you've just helped me further my father's jutsu into an even _more _powerful technique."

"Well I'm glad I could help a fellow jinchuriki," Fu replied scratching her cheek.

"Hey Fu," Naruto said turning back to his fellow jinchuriki. "You think maybe you'd like to come back with me? To Konoha I mean? I'm sure I can find a place for you there. I can't guarantee they'll treat you any better than me, but I feel like I should at least offer."

"Naruto… If you'd offered that to me a half hour ago, I would've gone with you in a heartbeat, consequences be damned," Fu found herself admitting. "But now…" she trailed off, seeing a few smiles mixed into the crowd of Taki citizens. "I'm going to try roughing it out here a bit longer. Even if it's only a few, I actually think I can get some people here to accept me."

" . . . If that's what you want, then who am I to stop you?" Naruto asked with a smile, though a bit upset that his fellow jinchuriki wasn't returning with him.

"Hey, don't look so sad," she said extending her hand to him. "I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

" . . . Yeah. Someday," the blond returned as he shook hands with the greenette, feeling like he'd made a lifelong friend just then.

"Tell you what. I'll escort you and your team through my secret entranceway for your way out," the greenette offered. "Who knows. Maybe you can use it to visit someday."

"I'd like that," the blond replied as Washi and Konayuki met up with them, the greenette escorting them through the canopy before coming through a patch of woodwork, finding themselves at the cliffs overlooking the surrounding landsape. "Hey Fu-san," Naruto said catching the greenette's attention. "If you ever feel like things won't work out, just make your way over to Konoha. I'll vouch for you, and I know people in high places, so you'll have nothing to worry about."

"I'll probably have to take you up on that offer," Fu found herself admitting. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Naruto-san," she said waving before disappearing back into the treeline.

"You too," the blond returned, feeling his shoulders sag as he, Konayuki, and Washi headed back to their village. If anything, the C-Rank bodyguard mission had been jumped up to a B-Rank, so he'd need to get the group appropriate pay before their next mission, which as Anko said may be their last mission as a team.

"Hey, Konayuki-chan, could you head home ahead of us? I need to have a chat with Naruto," Washi said putting a hand on the boy's head.

"Okay, I'll make sure no one jumps us on the way back," Konayuki said enthusiastically, the blond turning to Washi before removing his hand from the crown of his head.

"Alright Washi, what's this about?" the blond asked as they walked.

"Oh…" he trailed off as he waited for Konayuki to get out of earshot. "I seemed to notice you were _pre_tty eager to get Fu-san to come to Konoha with you. You going to add her to your harem sometime in the future?" he asked slyly. "After all, she _does _have a nice body, and her skin, hair, and eyes _do _give her an exotic look. Or do you just have a fetish for girls with green hair?" he chuckled, realizing that aside from Nanami, Fu was probably the only other person he'd ever seen with green hair.

"I-It isn't like that," Naruto returned. "She's a jinchuriki like I am, so she's like a sister to me."

"Bow chicka wow wow," the brunette quipped in return.

"I'm serious!" the blond shouted, but kept his mouth shut, lest Konayuki try to set him up with Fu. When they were growing up back in Japan, she'd occasionally try to get him together with the kind-hearted village girls that thought he was cute with his "sunny hair" and "whiskered cheeks".

"Last time I checked, Nanami was '_like a sister'_, to you, and then you two do the horizontal tango," Washi stated offhandedly. _"Bow chicka wow wow,"_ he added under his breath.

"Alright, I get it, Nanami being _like _a sister to me didn't stop _that _from happening," Naruto sighed. "But really, growing up I had no family, so I always wondered if there were others who were hated for no real reason like I was. I guess I just wanted to give her the chance I never got until Nee-chan came along."

"Alright, so your intentions _were_ pure then," Washi said rubbing his chin. "What about that Hyuuga girl? The two of you seemed to spend some time together before your fight against Neji."

"Just childhood friends," Naruto stated, not willing to use the _'like a sister' _angle, lest he set himself up again for one of the brunette's quips. "I was absent from her life or six years. That means six years of not knowing anything about her. Even if she _did _tell me, I could still only see her as a friend."

"Even with that figure of hers?" the brunette chuckled as he made a curvy hourglass shape with his hands, causing Naruto to blush a bit before shaking it off.

"I'm sure it's just hereditary amongst Hyuuga women," the blond stated.

"Maybe _that's _why the Hyuuga like to keep their women to themselves. So that no one will get to enjoy their figures besides them," Washi said half-jokingly.

"Oh and what about _you_?" Naruto asked. "You're stuck in the CRA like I am, and-"

"Correction. I still have the paperwork, but I'm not a part of it as of yet."

"As I was saying, I noticed that ex-oto-kunoichi giving you the eye, and I seem to remember that you commented on her before that written test," Naruto returned. "Something about how she was beautiful, deadly, and _hot_?" he asked, causing the brunette to momentarily freeze up.

" . . . Okay, so maybe I'm guilty of wandering eyes," he admitted. "But can you really blame me? The girls back home were either too plain or too pompous. Here, the women seem to be more balanced with something specail about each of them, or at least among kunoichi."

"Will you ever take up the CRA?" the blond asked, wondering about that.

"Only if something comes up where taking it up is the only option," Washi stated with crossed arms. "What about you? Nanami-san didn't rip the part that made you a man off when that letter came in, so I figure she's okay with it?"

"Okay with it? She wanted me to practice with her for _later_," Naruto stated.

"Too much information," the brunette stated.

"This coming from the guy who tucked us in and got after morning _pills_," the blond returned.

"And have Shichika rip your head off if he doesn't go for you sleeping with his sister because you get her pregnant?" Washi asked. "No thanks. You're too entertaining to let you get killed so soon."

"You know, you're making it _really _difficult for me to put up with you living in my house," Naruto stated with crossed arms.

"Gomen, gomen," Washi returned. "But you have to admit, Shichika-san might be able to pile corpses twenty high, but even _he _wouldn't actively use the CRA unless someone caught his eye."

"We're talking about the guy who took a month to not mix up Togame-san with any other female they came across," Naruto said remembering Togame's account of their adventures. "Of course, Shizune-san seemed quite taken by him, so the two of them may get involved in the future," he amended. _Then again, there was Tsume-san's _daughter _who was taken by him, so there's no _telling _just how many fangirls he has, _the blond thought. "Anyway, we should get back to the village and get ready for our next mission. Where's she say it was again?"

"I believe she said it was at-"

"Oooooi! Guyyyyyys! What's taking you so long?" Konayuki interrupted as she stopped scouting ahead.

"Keep your shorts on, we're coming," Naruto said catching up to the silverette. "That is, unless you _don't _want her to keep her shorts on," he chuckled turning to the brunette, getting a rise out of the normally cool and collected brunette.

"Th-Th-Th-That's hardly appropriate for group dynamics," Washi said pulling his collar up to his face, which at the moment was resembling a tomato causing the blond to chuckle heartily.

* * *

**Since Shibuki didn't have a last name, I decided to take the first name of his Japanese voice actor and make it his surname, and gave his dad Shibuki's Japanese voice actor's last name so that I wouldn't have to say something like "Shibiki's tou-san", or something even more redundant. Really, you think Masashi Kishimoto could come up with some last names for at least a **_**few **_**of the characters that don't have any. **

**As for the combined Rasengan's name between Naruto and Fu, I figured the name would be fitting and decided to go with it. Just like every other time some condition makes the Rasengan change in power and/or appearance, the name changed because of both the content of the attack, and because of the occasion.**

**But I digress. Bit of a cliff hanger at the end to draw suspense for the next story arc, as well as addressing some concerns about the direction this story is going in. Anyway, hope you continue reading, and I hope to get reviews in the future to comment on my work.**

* * *

**Translations:  
Takigakure no Sato = Village Hidden in the Waterfall  
Nanabi = Seven-Tails  
Kabutomushi = Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle  
Taki-Nin = Waterfall Ninja  
Ame-Nin = Rain Ninja  
Eiyu no Mizu = Hero Water**

**Katon: Kaen no Jutsu = Fire Release: Flamethrower Technique  
Ninpou: Tsumeawase = Ninja Art: Joint Claw/Joint Talon (Rough translation)  
Takigakure-Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba = Hidden in a Waterfall Style: Watercutting Sword  
Kyotouryuu, Fourth Dance: Maito no Reddouddo = Swordless Style, Fourth Dance: Might of the Redwood (Original Stance)  
Kyotouryuu's Fifth Secret Technique: Kibatsu Mokuzai Retsu = Swordless Style's Fifth Secret Technique: Striking Wood Columns (Original Technique)  
Suiton: Mizu no Hari = Water Release: Water Needles  
Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Kunai Shadow Clone Technique  
Kyotouryuu's Seventh Secret Technique: Rakka Rouzeki = Swordless Style's Seventh Secret Technique: Scattered Blossoms  
Ninpou: Ningen Misairu = Ninja Art: Human Missile  
Kitsune-Kabutomushi Biju Odama Rasengan = Fox-Beetle Big Ball Tailed Beast Spiraling Sphere**

**Tongues and Dialogue:**  
"**?su foe no rof egassema evah uoy oD .nuk-irot oyaho, hA" = "Ah, ohayo tori-kun. ****Do you have a message for one of us?"  
****Matteo = Wait  
Nandatou = What? (With deeper expression. Not 100% sure on the spelling, but I've heard it used plenty in that context)**


	41. Yuki no Kuni: The Actress Yukie Fujikaze

**Hello all. Sorry for the long wait. College doesn't exactly propogate FanFiction writing. I only get a few chances to write, and with one of my other FanFiction drawing to a conclusion, I'll be able to focus on some of the other ones for a while.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It'll be part 1 of 3 in the Arc to come. I need not say it here since you'll be reading about it anyway. That being said, enjoy.**

* * *

The scene opens up to a barren and desolate wasteland, a tree felled to the side with a kunai stabbed into the length, a ribbon blowing in the breeze as grey storm clouds fill the sky. The scene then pans to the right, showing kunai, arrows, swords, and spears scattered across the field, like a great battle had been fought there. The scene then changed before panning upward, an array of corpses in samurai armor with blank faceplates littered across the field, various weapons stabbed into them. Then, in the distance, was what appeared to be a long-haired woman in white robes, walking against the breeze on the horizon.

"We will not be able to go anywhere," a voice said, the screen showing a long-haired warrior in green-colored robes kneeling, his sword stabbed into the ground as he held as he held a defeated look on his face. "There is no route from here."

"This journey was hopeless," a large man with a small beard, squarish features, and plain robes with a large beaded necklace around his neck said as the camera panned to him.

"We can only go this far," another man with facepaint on said, leaning against the remains of a tree said as his robes and headdress fluttered in the wind. "Let's give up."

"There is a way," the white-robed woman said as she got up, her comrades resting behind her as she faced a line of ruined buildings in the distance. "Let's believe in it. We will surely be able to do it."

"But, Princess…" one of the men said downheartedly.

"Don't give up!" the woman said turning to them, her face free of blemish bearing regal features, a bit of eye shadow, eyeliner, and lipstick helping her stand out against the grayish world surrounding her and her comrades.

"Hahahaha!" a robed figure in the distance suddenly cackled, the camera panning upwards as it revealed a man in a horned headdress carrying a staff with two pronged blades on the end. "Fuun-hime! You bastards will not be able to go any further than this," he cackled, a wall of black whirlwinds spinning in the distance behind him.

"Mao!"

"You bastard!" Fuun-hime's attendants said as they got to their feet, despite their injuries.

"Don't tell me that _you're _the one who caused this storm!" another demanded as he drew his blade.

The next moment the camera panned toward Mao's face, revealing a white moustache connected to thick sideburns with aged features. A moment later, the screen panned back to Fuun-hime, one of the armored figures from before leaping up with glowing eyes, only to try and slash at her from behind, which she dodged. She then spun around and aimed her sword at the figure, sending a column of wind at him, the armor shattering to reveal nothing inside as the armor's components scattered in the wind. Then, one by one, the downed figures from before started to rise up, their eyes glowing like the one from before, their robes fluttering in the breeze.

"You should give up," Mao offered as the camera panned to him once more. "You should beg for forgiveness, Fuun-hime."

"I will never give up," she returned, the man's expression souring. "As long as I live, I will turn everything that I have into strength, and I will show that I can cut a way open!" she said facing the camera, a resolute look in her eyes. The next moment, a thin rainbow aura began to radiate from her body.

"The princess is…" the man with the lance awed.

"The seven color chakra is burning," the man with the facepaint awed. "Let's go! We shall also burn our chakra!" he said to the others, gaining resolute nods.

In response, Mao began spinning his staff around and over his head, slabs of stone flying around him before he aimed the staff forward, a column of darkness sent flying towards them, only to suddenly crash into an aura being projected by the princess. At that moment, the energies colliding began to slam into the armored forms surrounding them, their bodies being obliterated before the camera panned back to the four heroes, Fuun-hime standing with her sword drawn as her three warriors stood around her, their own bodies releasing seven-colored chakra.

The next moment, with a mighty yell, the princess suddenly thrust her sword forward, a multi-colored ray of light shooting forward as it shred through the column of darkness, struck Mao before spiraling into the heavens, a ray of light shining from the cloudline before it began to clear, the music picking up as color began to return to the world around the four heroes, a rainbow appearing in the distance with the passing of the storm.

* * *

"Wow! What an awesome movie!" Konayuki cheered outside the theatre a few minutes later, now casual wear beneath a large billboard advertising the movie they'd just seen, **The Adventures of Fuun-Hime**. At the moment they were in an empty construction yard, just for the hell of it.

"Meh. It could've been better," Washi said shrugging his shoulder. "That part at the end seemed too… out-of-the-ass to be truly believable. Not enough buildup. Now, the end of our fight at Taki, now _that _would've made for a good movie! What do you think?" he said turning to the blond.

"It was a good movie, but after watching Shichika-san tear through the Yanari Shogunate's castle guards like copy paper, and then smash half of it in a single strike, there just wasn't enough action in this movie to make a comparison," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I suppose I can agree with you there," Washi said, remembering the flash of light from the top room of the shogun's castle before half of it was blasted out, all the way to the courtyard from the top floor. Even now he could never figure out how Shichika made that flash of light, or how the hell he even did that last bit for that matter.

"Hey, maybe we can get Shichika-san's adventures made into a _movie_!" Konayuki said excitedy. "We can call it… Katanagatari. Yeah! That would be awesome wouldn't it?" she asked, Washi nodding in agreement since while he had third-hand accounts at the most, Shichika's adventures must've been pretty damn exciting.

"Eh, the book series would have to come first," Naruto said adjusting his headband. "Of course, we'd have to secure a copyright agreement, but we just _might _be able to make some money off a story like that. The book form may have to make a deal of money before they ask to make it into a movie though, otherwise we could very well be financing a flop."

"But I wonder… Why'd Anko-sensei have us _see_ that movie?" Konayuki asked, with her hand on her chin, the sound of a horse galloping meeting her ears a moment later, the others turning their heads to the opposite side of the fence.

The next moment, an ornately dressed woman in mint green and pink robes with black and yellow trim wearing a pink obi leapt over the fence to the construction yard they were resting in, her hair tied up in a ponytail as she rode off on a white horse down the street.

"Was that Fuun-hime?" Washi asked in surprise, honestly not seeing that coming.

A moment later, the gate burst open, a dozen armored men, resembling the ones from the movie, rode through on black horses pursuing the woman the group thought of as Fuun-hime. The only person who really stood out was a grey-haired man with a beard wearing a black and white suit with a brown cloak thrown over his shoulders.

"Were those Mao's _Storm Troopers_?" Konayuki asked in shock as she followed after Naruto and Washi.

"Looks like them, but we can't be sure," Washi stated. "Hey Naruto, she may not have green hair, but I'll leave this one to you. Konayuki-chan and I will take care of these guys," he said ushering the blond on with a wave of his hand.

"I told you already, I don't have a fetish for green hair!" the blond shouted as he ran off, ignoring the weird looks passerby were giving him.

"Since when did the word fetish leave _my _mouth?" the brunette said to himself before rounding the corner as he laughed audibly, the blond taking to the rooftops as Konayuki drew her black bo staff from a storage scroll, while the brunette would use his taijutsu for the upcoming bout.

* * *

As Fuun-hime rode through the crowded streets, knocking over buckets of produce and crashing through a merchant's booth, a tapestry draped across her horse as she rode, the dozen armored men on their horses chased after her. Unbeknownst to her, one of the horseman broke formation, circling around her through a back alley before coming out in front of her, the man throwing a net on her, only for a single shuriken, then becoming twenty, to cut it to shreds before a blond-haired boy in white and orange clothing dropped down, his body acting as though he were about to perform an elbow strike only for him to lash out with a straight-armed strike, the horseman being thrown off by a sudden gust of wind. When the next two horseman came, the blond quickly leapt at them and delivered a powerful kick to their sides, knocking them off their horses and to the ground in crumbled heaps.

By this point however, the woman had already left the scene, the remaining horseman following after her down a stone-hewn set of stairs. The next moment, a man in glasses threw his arm forward while pointing at her, the others throwing round flasks of oil at the last of the stairs, her horse falling to its side due to the lubricant and sliding across the ground, Fuun-hime rolling across the ground before the remaining men in armor leapt onto their horses and dogpilled her.

"There, we finally caught you," the glasses-wearing man said as he rode in on his horse, only for one of his guards to be sent flying off the end of Fuun-hime's foot, the woman transforming into a silver-haired girl in casual attire a moment later, a peeved look on her face as she sent another one flying with a cry of-

"Keep your hands to your_self _buddy!" as she caved one's helmet in with her elbow with a loud _**-crang-**_, dropping him to the ground.

"Huh? Who're _you_?" the man asked incredulously the girl, only for a brunette to drop down above in a crouch on the back of his horse causing the equestrian to neigh at the slight jarring, drawing the other's attention from the silver-haired kunoichi as he rose to full height.

"You know. It isn't polite to _grope _someone like that," he said as he crossed his arms, the flesh under his fingernails writhing before they suddenly grew out into long green-tinted claws, the KI he was leaking scaring the crap out of the man in the cloak, the horse he was riding and the men in the armor. As the latter ran in the opposite direction towards the nearby temple in hopes of escaping the green-clawed brunette doing a half-decent impression of Freddy Kreuger, only too late did they realize they were running towards the silverette they had been dogpiling on top of moments before, her expression darkened before she suddenly looked up, their field of vision suddenly turning white as she lunged at them with a glutteal roar.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the city, while Washi and Konayuki were being introduced to their mission's client as Anko came by and freed the man in the suit and his armored accomplices, Naruto had followed the royally-dressed woman out of town after she swapped to a different horse, where which Konayuki switched places and performed the henge no jutsu. As he strode along a peaceful riverbank, he finally came upon the woman, sitting at the edge of the water and looking down into it with a bored expression on her face.

"So tell me, should I call you Fuun-hime, can I just call you Yukie Fujikaze?" the blond asked as he sat himself down next to her, garnering a look from her that was a mix between uninterested and incredulous. "What? I read the credits," he said looking out into the water before, with a flick of his wrist, he sent a rounded stone skipping across the water. Her response however was to mount her horse and ride off, causing the blond to sigh to himself as he followed behind, muttering a silent _"What a hassle," _before following her back into town. Something he noticed was the Fuun-hime, or as he would call her, Yukie, was riding through town a bit too fast for it to be safe, the sentiment enhanced when her right sleeve was suddenly torn off on an adjacent fruit stand. A minute later into the ride however, and a group of children suddenly walked across the street in front of the horse on the verge of being trampled.

"Hit the deck!" Naruto shouted as he bounced off the wall by the kids and slammed a low-powered Rasengan into the ground, scaring the horse causing it to rear up, throwing the woman off its back and to the ground so he wouldn't trample the kids. However, Naruto quickly dove after her, sliding on his knees and catching her before she hit the ground via shunshin, a surprised look in her eye when she saw she hadn't hit the ground. "You should be more careful next time. You really could've gotten hurt," the blond said helping her to her feet, then noticing that the kids from before were running up to them, or specifically her, smiles on their faces reaching up to their ears.

Naruto on the other hand could sense that Yukie didn't return the sentiment.

* * *

As Naruto had suspected, Yukie had no tastes for autographs, though in a sense her hurtful words towards the children who wanted her signature were correct. Sure, getting a famous person's autograph was great at first, but the novelty of it all would wear out pretty quickly. At one point or another, that piece of paper would just find its way into the back of a desk drawer or something and collect dust. Forgotten.

After the woman ran off, dejected children in her wake, the blond tied the horse to a post where he'd be able to get back to it later, should the need arise, before following Yukie into town. For a while he lost track of her amidst the throng of people, but by keeping his ears to the ground, he heard that "a beautiful woman in regal clothing" had gone into a clothing store, most likely to get out of the public's eye for a while, as well as replace the torn robes from earlier.

Shortly after she got out of the clothing store however, she spotted him amidst the crowd and took off running, the blond following after her for a few minutes through some of the city's alleyways as the sky began to darken. Just in case she ran into some unsavory people, since his conscience wouldn't leave her out to the dogs. He still had no idea what this woman was doing here, but something at the back of his mind told him he was supposed to watch over her.

As the sky turned dark purple and pink, Kensei suddenly dropped down from above with a loud shriek to get his attention, freaking out some of the civilians before the blond took the note he was carrying. Apparently Team Anko was slated to accompany Yukie's movie crew to Yuki no Kuni where the final scene of her next movie were to be shot, and for him to keep an eye on her. It seemd that the entire production was dependant on Yukie playing the role of Fuun-hime in their next picture, and that he should tail her, whereas Kensei would direct them to him before heading home. Hawks from Hi no Kuni weren't really... "comfortable", in such cold weather after all.

However, by the time he looked up from his message, Yukie had already disappeared, the blond mentally berating himself for losing her so easily before taking to the rooftops, forming a few dozen kage bunshin to comb the city for her.

* * *

A while later in one of the city's bars.

"Quit joking around," Yukie said to herself as she looked at the purple crystalline necklace as she held it in the palm of her hand. "Who would want to go to Yuki no Kuni anyway?"

"Well I've never been there before, but if _my _guess is any good, it'll be like the Ezo region, only toned down since it isn't slated as a di_saster_ area and normal people actually _live _there," a voice said from behind her, the actress turning around to see the white and orange-garbed blond from earlier leaning against a wall before he sat down on the stool next to her. "Oi, barkeep, give me something light. I'm on duty," he said slapping a few bills onto the counter, the man looking to him before taking a plain bottle of sake from the counter, taking the money and setting a saucer down before the blond poured himself some of the beverage. Noticing the look he was getting from the woman on his right, he could only ask- "What?"

"Aren't you a little _young _to drink?" Yukie asked, tipping to the side a bit.

"I'm a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato," Naruto said tapping the plate on his headband. "That means I'm old enough to drink, smoke, or have sex if I want to."

"Are you coming onto me?" she asked as she downed another shot. "Because if you are, I've got a canister of _pervert_ repellant with your name written a_ll _over it."

"I'm just stating facts," the blond said unfazed by the threat thrown at him as he poured himself another saucer, used to the somewhat bitter taste. One time in her drunken state, Togame had challenged him to a sake drinking contest, and, being an impressionable youth, accepted without question since Nanami was out of the area at the moment. From the results, it seemed that his body either burned through alcohol extremely quickly because of his jinchuuriki status, or just because he simply had a high tolerance for alcohol. "I heard from my group that you've been running away from the movie crew since the topic of Yuki no Kuni came up. Mind telling me why?"

"What's it to _you_?" the woman asked sourly.

"My squad was hired to be your escort," the blond returned. "You do know I can't leave your side until I'm ordered to right?"

"Fine then. I _order_ you to leave me alone," she said downing another glass.

"Sorry, I don't follow your orders. Your manager, Sandayu Asama, is the one who hired us on, so I can only take orders from him," Naruto returned. "I was given orders to tail you until the others arrive, so like it or not, you're stuck with me."

"Oh?" she asked as she leaned on him and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Are you sure we can't work out a… deal, to convince you to leave me be?" she slurred as she drew circles on his chest.

"You're drunk now aren't you?" the blond asked, trying not to blush as the woman pressed her chest into his shoulder, his eyes suddenly catching the crystalline purple necklace she was wearing.

"Yukie-sama!" Sandayu said as he suddenly burst into the tavern, Naruto tearing his eyes away from the strange necklace, lest he be caught staring at her chest like a pervert. "This ship to Yuki no Kuni is departing soon! We'd better hurry or else…" he said as Konayuki and Anko followed behind him.

"It's okay. I'm not going to board," she returned as her shot glass hovered a few inches away from her lips, tipping slightly from side to side.

"Eh? Nani?" Konayuki said in shock.

"What are you saying?" Sandayu demanded.

"It'll be alright," Yukie said tipping slightly. "It happens all the time. Something goes wrong, the main character gets replaced, the di_rector_ gets replaced…" she droned with a half-lidded expression, her arm still draped over the blond's shoulder.

"Be quiet!" Sandayu ordered, Yukie looking at him with a somewhat neutral, if not drunken, expression. "The part of Fuun-hime can only be played by you! If you aren't going to come, you are not going to be able to work in this business again," he continued as Yukie downed her shot, which Naruto failed to stop her from doing so.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter," Yukie returned dryly, seemingly unconcerned by the potential end to her rather lucrative acting career.

"Yukie-sama…" Sandayu gaped, his shoulders slumped. The next moment however Yukie suddenly froze up, her body then relaxing before slumping forward, her head resting on her forearms which rested on the counter, the blond narrowly saving the two bottles of sake. A moment later, the group's attention was drawn to a small syringe in the back of her neck revealed as her hair parted at her neck, no larger than one's pinkie, the syringe itself made of glass with a thin metal casing, and a light grey bristles on the end. After a few seconds everyone turned to the doorway to the bar, a projectile weapon the size of a ruler with a scope on the top and a laser sight on the bottom in Washi's right hand, his left palm pressed against the back end. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the dart in the back of Koyuki's neck came from _that_ weapon.

"Well…" Washi said as he dusted off his hands before walking over to Yukie and taking out a first aid kit. "I'll just take care of _this_…" he trailed off as he dabbed a bit of alcohol on a ball of cotton before cleaning the back of her neck after removing the empty syringe. "There. All done," he said after wiping the alcohol off her neck with a sterile cloth and putting a small bandage on it before stuffing the Injection Shot Sniper into his pocket. "Now then. Shall we get going? I'll be waiting at the boat," he said as he made his way out of the bar, whistling a little tune to himself with his hands in his pockets, but quickly slinked back and took hold of the two bottles on the counter between his fingers. "Wouldn't want these to go to waste," he said before taking a sip from one, offering the other to the dumbstruck Anko as he closed her hanging jaw.

" . . . " was everyone's intelligent response, Naruto picking Yukie off the counter and carrying her out of the pub bridal style a few seconds later.

* * *

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!" was Yukie's cry several hours later as she bolted out of her cabin, finding herself on a large boat that would serve as the scene for a part of her next movie the following morning. Of course, that was only after Sandayu told her that she wasn't _hallucinating _when she felt the room swaying.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally awakes," Washi said with crossed arms, now dressed in his casual shinobi attire. The "formal" attire he'd safe for later.

"Hey Washi, remind me again where you got that sniper thing?" Naruto asked poignantly.

"I picked it out of the stuff my sister got right before I met up with you," the brunette said shrugging his shoulders. "I just didn't have a use for it until now."

"Can you believe it guys? We're right on set for the next Fuun-hime movie," Konayuki awed as the crew constructed the day's set on top of the boat they'd chartered. "I'm so excited! Eeeee!"

"You only saw one movie, and you're _this _enthusiastic?" Anko asked poignantly.

"Well… maybe a little," she said holding her fingers an inch apart. "By the way, Anko-sensei, what's Yuki no Kuni like?"

"Well, if what Kakashi told me before we shipped out was true, it'll be warm as a freezer," the snake mistress sighed to herself. _"Still, if what he told me was accurate, we may be in for more than a simple celebrity _escort _mission on hand," _she said to herself, remembering the tips Kakashi had given her, as well as the story from his days in the ANBU.

"What was that last part?" Washi said, having caught _something _from his sensei's lips.

"Nothing," Anko returned as the crew started setting up the lights and boom mics. _At least I _hope _it's nothing, _she thought to herself as the crew started filming. _Still… I should take the necessary precautions_, she then mused to herself as she vanished into the background once her team's attention was elsewhere.

* * *

As the day went on and the boat-set scenes were filmed, the chunin of Team Anko found out that all the hype about Yukie being one of the best actresses in the Elemental Nations, wasn't just hype. When the camera started and the film rolled, it was as though she really _was _Fuun-hime, and wasn't just acting out a role from a script. The only shortcoming that would probably never see the light of day however was that she was completely incapable of crying of her own volition and needed fake tears that Sandayu carried on his person. Still, there were _plenty _of actors and actresses who couldn't cry on their own, so it wasn't like it was that much of a shortcoming to begin with at all. As the ship sailed ever further north toward its final destination, Yuki no Kuni, cloud cover began to roll over the skies, and the temperature continued to drop. As everyone went inside, the crew's ninja escort remained on deck, eyes kept on the horizon before they turned to one another.

"So… Some day huh?" Washi asked as he leaned against the mast, Anko keeping lookout from the crow's nest.

"I'll say. Not my most _glamorous _mission, but we'll get a decent payday out of this," Naruto said crossing his arms as he looked over the starboard bow.

"Hey gakis!" Anko called out as she dropped down to the deck. "Let's head inside. By tomorrow morning, we're going to be freezing our asses off," Anko said jabbing a finger to the door to the ship's interior.

"Hai, Anko-sensei," Naruto, Konayuki, and Washi chorused as they headed in, Anko remaining outside for a few moments and looking out on the horizon, her kunoichi's intuition telling her Kakashi's warnings weren't without warrant.

* * *

"D-D-Director! We're in trouble!" Makino's assistant cried the next morning in a startled yelp at what greeted him when he walked out onto the deck, waking everyone on the boat, apart from Anko who was there already. The jonin didn't see fit to wake everyone at the moment since civilians got cranky when woken up too early.

"This is…" Makino said looking at the sight that greeted him. Said sight was a large glacier a half-mile wide in diameter with a gradual incline covered in snow, the back lined by a ridge and peak comprised entirely of ice.

"When I woke up this morning, the route was blocked!" the man cried nervously. "What should we do?" he asked, the aging man scrunching up his face in thought before his eyes suddenly snapped open behind his glasses.

"Here we _go_!" the director suddenly blurted out. "We can do it here!" he exclaimed, receiving a confused "Eh?" from his assistant. "You fool! Can't you see that this is the ideal location? How can we afford _not_ to film in such a place?-!" he demanded, receiving a startled "Eh?-!" from his assistant once again. "This is what you call it when the "Eiga no Kami" arrives," he said with a clenched fist, and would've looked more impressive were he not still wearing his PJs and nightcap. "Everyone get ready to land!"

As the gangplanks were dropped and everyone got ready to disembark, the Konoha-nin gathered together at the bow, observing the proceedings while keeping an eye out for potential enemies. Glacier fields were common up north, though _further_ north than they were at the present, and for such a large, open-spaced one to appear right in their path struck the group as a bit odd. The sinking feeling in Anko's gut told her a fight would probably occur within the next hour, though she trusted the ability of her chunin squad _–she still enjoyed saying that- _to be able to handle themselves when the shit hit the fan.

"Washi, I notice there's something different with your outfit," Anko stated looking over to her third chunin. _Man I _love _saying that. How many _other _jonin-sensei get to say all their genin made chunin rank the first time?_ "What's the occasion?"

The next moment a gust of wind blew across the ship, a few crew members sneezing and clinging their cloaks tighter to their bodies as they worked.

"Really? It's next to freezing out here, and you actually ask _why_? '_Ms. Mini-skirt and Fishnet shirt'_?" Washi asked with his arms crossed as his sensei shuddered a bit in the cold.

True to Anko's word, his outfit was a bit different than his usual attire. His happi and hakama appeared to be padded on the inside and clung tightly to his frame, and he wore a mask and undershirt colored white and connected at the collar. The yellow on his forearms, hands, shins, and feet, were now a light grey, all of which bore dark grey metal talons a bit larger than normal. The brown sleeves and tassels on his happi were now sky blue, and the white on his outfit a very light blue. The eyes on his hat were now pitch black, his visor a light grey, and his hair tucked into his outfit to prevent the cold from nipping at the back of his neck. At the moment his flak jacket was absent, though the reason had yet to be disclosed.

"I'm just glad there's a place here like the Ezo region," Konayuki sighed as she stretched the crinks out of her back, letting the wind blow through her hair which was now done in her original style. "It makes me feel right at home, though it's still a tad warm for my tastes," she smiled, Anko wondering just _where _she lived before she came to Konoha if she could call the current temperature _warm _since she was practicaly freezing her _nips _off. She was now back in her original outfit as well, though the brown shawl over her shoulders was replaced with a black cloak that stopped at her hips, but was open at the front, white spots decreasing in size from the bottom hem to halfway up to break up her shape. She wore a modified kunoichi flak jacket beneath her cloak, but it was white now with some black spots for camouflage as well. "By the way, thanks for treating my sword, Naruto-kun. The metal doesn't feel cold at all," she said holding up the Kubikiribocho, a seal array coiled around the handle tightly in chakra-infused ink beneath a coiled black leather strap. "Not that it _would _mind you, but thank you for the gesture."

"Hey, no problem. It would've been a hassle if you'd gotten frostbite, even _with _your tolerance to cold," Naruto said in return. He'd been brushing up on fuinjutsu since Tsunade's inauguration as the Godaime Hokage, and one of the seals he'd learned of was a weapon's temperament seal that kept the metal at room temperature, regardless of what was happening around it. Particularly useful when dealing with temperature extremes like hot or cold. Cold his teammate could handle, but if they were ever in Suna, those seals would be a godsend.

"Oh, and I suppose all our outfits got fitted with heat insulating seals by them_selves_?" Washi asked tugging at his sleeve. Washi too had been studying up on fuinjutsu, though his specialties lied with needlepoint and applying seals to articles of clothing, since he'd been doing that for his and his siblings outfits since they were children. A different branch of fuinjutsu, since one couldn't just slap ink seals onto clothing like they could metal or paper, they had to be made with ink-lined thread and sewn in manually, since the porous surface and texture of the cloth didn't "accept" drawn seals that well.

"I have to admit, this new outfit _is _rather comfortable," Naruto said as he looked himself over. His current outfit consisted of a white jacket with orange on the upper shoulders area as well as up and down the front, a black swirl with a tassel on the left shoulder, a sky blue swirl on the back, a big white collar, white baggy pants, and specialized black sandals with bandages on the rest of his feet. Underneath that he wore black under-armor to absorb the most heat, and black gloves. The ends of his sleeves and pants legs were adjustable, and could be tightened and loosened, the outfit modified with small belts since velcro would be too loud, and buttons or clasps would be more time-consuming than belts. **(A color-modified version of Naruto's "Canon outit".) **Over that he wore his white Konoha flak jacket tightly to his frame, supplies in the scroll holsters.

"You know, you could've made one of those heat-insulated outfits for me _too_," Anko growled as she shivered a bit. It also didn't help that without her snakes, she'd be a bit handicapped as well. Even _if _snake summons had evolved to handle varying degrees, they were all still cold-blooded, so she'd be on her own at the moment. While she didn't want to admit it, she also took some solace in the fact that Naruto's summons would be just as useless as well. Or at least _one _of them anyway.

"Oh? And what happened to the '_I can take care of myself, so don't worry about me and just focus on not freezing to death yourself', _bit when I offered?" the brunette quipped.

"That was taken _way _out of context!" Anko growled as she rubbed her arms.

"Maybe you could snuggle up to Naruto," Konayuki suggested as she wrapped her arms around Washi's waist and pulled him to her. "I'm plenty warm as I am now. See?" she said snuggling up to the brunette with a slight blush on her face, the brunette placing his hands over hers with a bit of pink on his face as well. He tried to hide it, but he wasn't succeeding.

"Naruto, the next time I turn down seal-augmented clothing, stop me," Anko growled as she went below deck to see if there was anything to keep her warmer than just the cloak she had over her buttoned up trench coat.

"Duly noted," Naruto said as he fluffed up his collar, the warm feeling around his neck somewhat pleasant in the current settings. _True, the orange part of my outfit stands out, but with all this white it should be less of a problem. Really, anyone who wears an _all-orange _outfit is just _asking _themselves to get stabbed in the back. Either that or _shot_, _he thought to himself, shivering at how he actually _was _shot by what was most likely the most advanced firearm in the Feudal Era. Even if it _was _reverse-imported from the future.

* * *

A few minutes later, the majority of the crew had disembarked from the boat and were setting up their equipment to film one of the scenes on the iceberg that seemed to have placed itself on their route. While everyone yawned and was huddling around the heaters scattered off-screen, the Konoha-nin stood around Washi as he exhaled small burst of heated air using Katon chakra. It was more for Anko than for anything else, since all she'd been able to find were a couple layers of long johns, thick socks, gloves, and a scarf.

With that the filming started on the new scene, Fuun-hime and her two remaining attendants that "survived" the boat scene earlier on faced off against this movie's antagonist, a grey-haired man with a pronounced moustache and beard wearing priest-like robes and carrying a golden scepter. Words were exchanged between both parties, but the filming was cut short when a portion of the iceberg over the man's shoulder was detonated, Anko standing in front of the princess and her attendants with an arm extended from the kunai throw.

"What are you doing?-!" the director assistant cried out.

"We aren't alone out here! Get back!" she shouted to the crew before turning to her team. "Gakis, on your feet! We got a fight on our hands!" she called over her shoulder, Naruto, Konayuki, and Washi limbering up as a figure covered in a white tarp rose from beneath the snow and ice dislodged from the explosion. Thrown back, the figure beneath was revealed to be a man wearing a white and dark blue-trimmed bodysuit, mechanical elements on his right forearm at the elbow and left bicep with a yin-yang pattern on it. The man had a squared jaw and was wearing a grey hat that covered the sides of his head, but let his light violet hair which was up in a ponytail flow past his shoulders. His eyes were teal with purple markings under them, with his eyebrows in the shape of two small, thick purple dots. The hitae-ate plate he wore resembled three diagonal dots running to the upper right with another below that, forming a lopsided **T** shape if you connected the dots.

"Welcome to Yuki no Kuni," the man greeted as he crossed his arms, apparently unperturbed by being found out.

"I welcome you, Koyuki-hime. Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?" another figure standing on a tall spire of ice in a similar outfit to the first figure said, though the only mechanical elements to her attire appeared to be on her right forearm, and some kind of pack on her back. Her headgear was similar to that of the first figure, though her pink hair stuck out of the tops of her helmet, some of her hair framing the sides of her face, with green eyes and small eyebrows above her eyes resembling dots.

"_Koyuki_-hime?" Naruto asked aloud as he turned to the actress. _What in the world is going _on _here? _he asked as he turned his gaze to Sandayu, who seemed to show a bit of recognition to the new party involved and how they were addressing Yukie. _If_ that was even her real name.

"Yuki-nin at three o'clock!" Konayuki called out as another figure rose from beneath the snow via tarp, a large man dressed similarly to his comrades. The yin-yang-marked device was set on his chest, large shoulder guards, and a ball-shaped hand with mechanical fingers over his left forearm. He wore similar headgir to the first figure, with his purple hair cut short and his eyebrows resembling small dots, his eyes small and dark. On his back appeared to be some form of collapsed board, colored purple with red trim.

"It looks like we got us a couple live ones here," the new figure said at being discovered, despite being hidden so far out.

"Gakis, protect the princess!" Anko ordered as she whipped out a kunai with a hooked end. "I'm going after Nadare! Everyone else, get back to the ship!" she said motioning to the light violet-haired man atop the ridge before rushing off after him, the remainder of the team forming a triangle formation with Koyuki on the forward right, Washi on the forward left, and Naruto guarding the rear.

"So now we're guarding a princess huh? What're the odds?" Washi asked as he flexed his wrists and fingers. "Should've figured something like this would happen."

"Fubuki, Mizore, get Koyuki-hime," the man addressed as Nadare said from atop his ridge, the woman addressed as Fubuki leaping towards the group while the man known as Mizore dropped the board onto the ground. "Now then," he said as he leapt down to meet Anko. "You know _my _name, yet I am not familiar with you. What is your name?" he asked casually.

"Anko Mitarashi, though you probably know my comrade, Kakashi Hatake," she returned.

"Ah, so the old cyclops is still stumbling about, eh?" he asked unconcernedly. "I wonder why it is that _he _is not leading this mission. After all, he _does _have more field experience out here than you do."

"You should probably worry about _me _instead of him," Anko returned with a cheeky grin. Engaging in a high-speed taijutsu battle without a moment's delay, Fubuki and Mizore neared the remainder of Team Anko, Fubuki bounding across the snow near-effortlessly while the large man had hopped onto his red-and-purple board, which released a jet of snow from the rear that propelled it forward. Whipping out some kunai, Konayuki chucked them at her opponent, only for a purple barrier to appear in front of him. While the attack wasn't able to penetrate his invisible defense, it _did _unbalance him for a few seconds, his eyes widening at the force behind his attacks, and thankful that his Chakura no Yoroi had taken the brunt of the attack for him. As this was going on, the pinkette approached the squad from the left, left hand reared back as she kneaded chakra between her fingers.

"Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki!" the pinkette called out as she released a cluster of ice needles at Washi in order to separate him from the princess. Lunging to the left out of the way, the ice needles then took the form of a number of miniature swallows with bladed wings. His response however was to drop a pair of kunai from his sleeves attached to lengths of ninja wire, both of which he quickly threw above his head as the attack neared him.

"Maniwa Ninpou: Eigouben!" the brunette intoned as he twirled the wire-bound kunai around and over himself, a glinting metal dome forming around him that shredded the ice swallows into fine powder upon impact. The move itself was reminiscent to the Hyuuga's own Kaiten, only more artificial. _Oshidori-obasan, I'll make you proud, _he told himself in reverence to his aunt before the defensive aspect of his technique ended and he transitioned into offense, kunai sailing through the air like twin serpents and nearly clipping Fubuki's jugular, only to bounce off an invisible barrier like Konayuki's did with Mizore.

"Hn, you're tougher than I gave you credit for. Hyouton: Aisuhari Rendan!" the pinkette then called out as she released an uncalculable number of ice needles from her mouth at the brunette, who withdrew his kunai before forming handsigns **Tiger – Horse – Boar – Monkey – Ram – Tiger – Horse **and inhaled deeply as he ended once again on the **Tiger**.

"Katon: Daikaen no Jutsu!" the brunette called out as he released a larger jet of flame from his lips, the ice needles turned to steam while the water in them beat the flames back.

"Everyone! Get back to the ship!" Naruto shouted as he waved them away, snapping them out of their stuppor and getting everyone moving. Well, everyone running except the shell-shocked actress, or rather _princess_, her eyes glued to the scene and wide with terror. "Yukie or _Ko_yuki or _whatever _your name really is, get moving!" he said trying to get through to her.

"Hime-sama!" Sandayu cried as he rushed towards her, the brunette off to the side leaping out of the way of his opponent's Hyouro no Jutsu that she cast to keep him on the run, the teen releasing another gout of flame at the oncoming ice as he backpedaled, causing the actress to drop to her knees as memories from her past resurfaced. As the purple-haired yuki-nin at the man and attempted to knock him away, the fur-clad Konayuki appeared in front of him and caught the metallic punch, actually being forced back from the force behind the attack, though she held him in place as the toes on her fur-lined boots dug into the snow.

"Naruto-kun, I'll handle this guy! You just get Yukie-san and Sandayu-san to the ship!" she called out as she caught the man's right punch, stopping that in its tracks as well. When the man reared his left fist back, the last thing she was expecting was for a set of jet-propelled rockets to go off and accelerate the ball of metal straight into her gut, throwing her across the snow before she rolled to a stop, the man then heading back to Yukie and Sandayu, but had to quickly leap out of the way of Anko's Karyu Endan no Jutsu. While the Chakura no Yoroi would've inhibited the initial burst of flame, the longer he was in there the more chakra would be spent putting up the barrier, and when it tapped out he'd be charcoal. At the same time Director Makino and his crew were making their way to the boat, the man going on about everyone sacrificing their lives to continue filming no matter what, and how they should show pride in their work. If anything the man could keep a level head in a crisis situation.

"Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko!" Nadare called out as he sent an ice-borne tiger at Anko, separating her from Naruto to prevent her from telling her team about their Chakura no Yoroi. The less they knew about it the better, and since she had to stop it with another katon jutsu, the Gokakyu no Jutsu, that just meant she had burned through another chunk of chakra. Literally.

Meanwhile, Mizore opened his metallic hand up after disposing of Konayuki and sent a flurry of tethers at Koyuki, wrapping her up and would've taken her had the blond not sliced it in half with his bare hand, much to the man's surprise.

"Get out of my way, you gaki!" the man bellowed as he was about to level another punch at the blond, only for a bandage-clad weapon to slam into his side, Konayuki bursting out of the snow at his left flank like a snow rabbit and sending him soaring into the mountain.

"Naruto-kun! Get the others out of here! Washi-kun and I will handle these two! Get back to us when you can and we'll push them back," the silverette said as she twirled her impromptu bat above her head before leveling it at Mizore, who had been knocked clean off his board and sent it flying. However, the piece of hardware wasn't alone for long, as the eagle-clad brunette picked it up off the ground as he continued to dodge his opponent's Hyouro no Jutsu, his eyes catching every bulge in the ice before they jutted upwards.

"Hai!" Naruto called out as he once again tried to get Yukie back to the boat, only for her to begin panicking, going on about how she wouldn't return to Yuki no Kuni. "Tch, this is taking too long," Naruto groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Raising his hand up, he chopped the wayward princess on the side of the neck, knocking her out.

"Koyuki-hime!" Sandayu cried out in panic, the blond sighing before he chopped him on the side of the neck as well, knocking him out too. Hoisting the two onto his and his kage bunshin's shoulder, he was about to finally make a break back to the boat, only for a massive one-horned white whale to land on the iceberg out of nowhere and slice it in half.

"WHAT THE HELL?-!" the blond cried out.

"Konauki! Washi! We need to cover Naruto's escape!" Anko called out Naruto fumbled around the icy floes below. Running through handsigns as the one-horned white whale from Nadare's Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegi made another run, she breathed out a trio of fire-borne dragons from her mouth and right at the moving iceberg. "What the hell!-?" she cried out as only the horn and the front of its snout was melted, a _literally _whale-sized chunk of ice now heading towards them.

"Anko, let Konayuki and I finish this," Washi said as he stepped in front of Anko, his upper body suddenly expanding much like the Baika no Jutsu, though not perfectly rounded, as he inhaled deeply. "Maniwa Ninpou: Kibaku Kunai Arashi!" he shouted as he threw his head forward, launching a storm of kunai from his mouth that detonated on impact with the white whale in a brilliant aerial display. Out of the dust cloud however were several large chunks of ice still heading towards him, though Konayuki had already leapt in front of Washi as he landed, bluring through handsigns.

"Alright! Let's see if this new jutsu works!" she said as she began flashing through handseals at a breakneck pace, her hands practically a blur. **Ox – Monkey – Rabbit – Rat – Boar – Bird – Ox – Horse – Bird – Rat – Tiger – Dog – Tiger – Snake – Ox – Ram – Snake – Boar – Ram – Rat –Yang Water – Monkey – Bird – Dragon – Bird – Ox – Horse – Ram – Tiger – Snake – Rat – Monkey- Hare – Boar – Dragon – Ram – Rat – Ox – Monkey – Bird – Yang Water – Rat – Boar – Bird, **her right hand ending on a one-handed Ram seal and pointing forward with her left hand held across the top perpendicularly. "Hyouton: Hyouryuudan no Jutsu!" she called out as she pointed her right hand at the incoming boulders, a massive dragon made of water with ice-like armor and glowing red eyes bursting from the ground at her side and taking flight, its long serpentine body impacting the boulders in a zig-zag pattern as the Itezora jerked her hand about before it shattered on the last one in a fine mist.

"How'd you exert so much control over your technique?" Anko asked in shock as they ran back to the ship before anything _else _happened. "When I do my Karyu Endan no Jutsu, I can only get it to go straight, but _you _were able to make it fly every which way you wanted like a freakin' _toy_."

"I just used Chakura no Ito to move the dragon's head, and the rest of the body followed like a snake's," Konayuki replied as she flexed her fingers. "Uh, Washi, where'd you get that board?" she asked noticing the red-colored board the brunette was carrying under his arm.

"That fat guy in the armor just left it behind, can you believe it?" he asked as he dropped it onto the ground before hopping on, a spray of snow issuing from the back as he applied chakra to stick to it. Quickly regaining his balance, he rushed at the two with arms held out. Catching the two in his arms by the waist, he applied more chakra to his feet which caused the board to release a larger jet behind it, the trio heading right for a jutting piece of ice a few meters in front of them.

"Washi if you use that ramp I swear I'm going to AHHHHHHHH!" Anko cried as the brunette suddenly hit the snow ramp, the three sailing high into the air and towards the ship, the brunette tossing his two teammates to the mast before he kicked the board up into his hand and rolled to a stop, his clawed gloves preventing him from slamming into the banister. "Full speed ahead! We're getting the hell out of here!" the snake mistress shouted at the captain, the sails unfurling as they caught the northern wind, the boat lurching forward and further north.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the remains of the iceberg, which had been created purely by hyouton ninjutsu the previous day, the three-man squad of yuki-nin sat atop the remaining spire and watched as the boat carrying Yuki's wayward princess headed further north, the wind at their backs and filling the sails.

"We're just letting them get away?" Mizore asked as he rubbed his jaw. That fur-clad girl had one hell of a right hook, and he only hoped no one noticed his missing snowboard before he could get back to base and grab his spare.

"We know where they're going. All we have to do is wait," Nadare said with crossed arms. "They'll come to us. We'll make sure of that."

"And when they do, the hexagonal crystal will be ours," Fubuki said confidently with crossed arms. Of course on the inside she was still a bit miffed that the weirdo in the bird outfit was able to dodge everything she had like she was some sort of amateur.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Translations:  
Fuun-Hime = Princess Gale  
Yuki no Kuni = Land of Snow  
Eiga no Kami = God of Movies  
Chakura no Yoroi = Chakra Armor  
Koyuki-hime = Princess Koyuki  
Yuki-nin = Snow Ninja  
Obasan = Aunt**

**Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki = Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm  
Mania Ninpou: Eigouben = Maniwa Ninja Art: Infinite Whips  
Hyoron: Aisuhari Rendan = Ice Release: Ice Needle Barrage  
Katon: Daikaen no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Flamethrower Technique  
Hyouro no Jutsu = Ice Prison Technique  
Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko = Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger  
Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegei = Ice Release: One-Horned Whale**  
**Maniwa Ninpou: Kibaku Kunai Arashi = Maniwa Ninja Art: Exploding Kunai Storm**  
**Hyouton: Hyouryuudan no Jutsu = Ice Release: Ice Dragon Bullet Technique**  
**Chakura no Ito = Chakra Threads**


	42. Yuki no Kuni: The Land without Spring

**Hey everyone, just proof this story is still alive. The "no MA-content" thing appears to be more or less blown over, so I won't be self-sensoring myself. The M-Rating should suffice, and if someone has a problem with that, I've got this story on backup.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I had to overhaul half of it when new ideas came up, but I think this is a pretty good chapter more or less. Also, do try to Review once you get to the end. Positive comments and constructive criticism are appreciated, though Flames, which are _different, _are not. If you have time to complain about the way I'm conducting this story, then that's time you could use to make your own story and show me "the right way to do it". If not, keep your Flames to yourself and either enjoy this story or don't. You aren't being forced to read it, so don't act like you can just snap your fingers at me and suddenly change the way this story is written.**

* * *

"So just like our trip to Nami and Taki both, a simple escort mission ends up jumping up a couple notches. Why am I not surprised?" Naruto sighed as their boat sped away from the ruined glacier as fast as it could.

"I'm guessing the team has had a _history _with missions escalating in rank mid-mission before I came around," Washi said with crossed arms as he kept his dojutu trained on their rear flank. If anything back there so much as _twitched _in their general direction, he'd know.

"Oh that's right, you're sorta _new _to the team aren't you?" Konayuki asked aloud, since Washi had only had one mission with Team Anko before the Chunin Selection Exams took place. The fact that all three were able to move up in rank the first time around was nothing short of amazing. Then again there were kids making chunin at the age of _six _which is even _more _amazing. Really, the potential of some generations was just _terrifying_.

"Well. Since things are pretty much going to hell in a hand basket on this one, I guess you ought to know the circumstances surrounding our little wayward actress, and why she's so adamant on _not _going to Yuki no Kuni," Anko said coming up to the three, a shadow clone left at the front of the boat. "First off, Yukie Fujikaze isn't her real name, it's Koyuki Kazahana, the princess of Yuki no Kuni. Ten years ago her uncle Dotou murdered her father in order to get to the country's treasure during a coup. Originally _Kakashi_ was slated to run this mission since he was the one who escorted Koyuki out of the country in the first place and helped her establish a new identity, but since his team is disjointed, undertrained, insubordinate-"

"Can we skip to the end please?" Naruto asked, knowing what tangent his sensei was about to go off on.

"Since Hatake's team doesn't have what it takes to _handle _the potential dangers of this escort mission, the four of us were sent instead. I was briefed on the circumstances he operated the last time he was in this country, and considering the evil uncle has had ten years to dig himself in, we've got our work cut out for us," Anko explained.

"So basically just another day in the office?" Konayuki asked with a smile. If anything, the cold weather, or _warm _from her perspective, wouldn't be slowing _her _down anytime soon. The Ezo region on its own was slated as a disaster area incapable of supporting any life outside her kin, and the top of Mt. Odori, her former home, was much _much _colder than the base of the mountain, which Yuki no Kuni's average low barely reached.

"I doubt this is the end of things though," Washi said turning his eagle-eyed gaze back to the ship's aft. "The three that attacked us aren't chasing us down. In my opinion, that means they likely don't see any problem in letting us land ashore before hunting us down on their own turf."

"By all rights we may be facing an uphill battle, but we aren't exactly unarmed either," Naruto said with crossed arms as he turned his gaze to the north. "While mine and Anko-sensei's toad and snake summons may be all but useless out here, we still have my monkeys, Konayuki's super-strength, and katon on our side."

"Make that_ only _monkeys and super strength," Anko interjected. "Their winter gear isn't simply the newest fashion for the winter season. Their Chakura no Yoroi completely neutralizes ninjutsu and genjutsu, so our only viable means of fighting them while they have that stuff on is _taijutsu_. Not only that, but their chakra is supposedly strengthened, as are their techniques. That means in a battle of attrition the only one that could out-fight them would be Naruto and his infinite stamina," she said motioning to the blond.

"I'm no practitioner like Lee or Gai, but I still know where to punch or kick a guy to make them puke and piss blood," Washi said clenching and unclenching his fists.

"And I won't be pulling any punches either!" Konayuki grinned enthusiastically, since even a _pulled _punch could poweder a person's entire spinal column. Or at least part of it anyway. She was still the weakest out of the Itezora tribe, and half the avalanches in the Ezo region were caused by her kin trying to out-muscle one another.

"So once we land ashore, we basically have to overthrow a corrupt dictator and save an entire country by ourselves, despite the fact that we could very well lose with the majority of our arsenal neutralized?" Naruto asked cynically. "Why exactly didn't _Kakashi _come here with us from the beginning? Or even Maito Gai for that matter?"

"Kakashi and Gai's reputations precede them, so if either of them showed up Dotou would know we were on to him," Anko answered. "Since my reputation isn't as widespread as theirs, he doesn't know what I'm fully capable of, and because of that he had to send out feelers, instead of risking the safety of his shinobi in an all-out attack."

"That or he's just that confident he'll win this thing," Washi said with crossed arms. "Before I ask anything else though… Why are the princess and her manager unconscious by the mast?"

"I may've knocked them out before I brought them back here," the blond said casually.

"What? Why?" the brunette asked exasperatedly.

"Because unlike you, I don't have the liberty of carrying _tranquilizer _darts!" the blond spat back, the brunette rubbing the bridge of his nose while the two women on the team attempted to put some distance between themselves and the powder keg about to go off.

* * *

With another good day or so of travel until they arrived at Yuki no Kuni, everyone on the moderately-sized boat had their work cut out for them to varying degrees.

Director Makino needed to stop his crew from pulling a mutiny on him after pulling them onto a set that very well could've gotten _them _killed instead of the actors. Some would've called his decision to continue filming under these conditions reckless and even foolhardy, but this wouldn't have been the first time he took a risky move and made it into a blockbuster hit. The most noticeable gamble had been when he accepted a fantasy adventure copyright with an unknown actress by the name of Yukie Fujikaze, and well, as they say, the rest was history.

Koyuki on the other hand had fallen into a state of shock after the attack by her uncle's strongest retainers, and it was up to Sandayu to bring her back to her senses. Suffice it to say, her father's murder at the hand of her uncle had left her with a number of... issues, since her childhood. While the actress had been desperate before to not go anywhere _near _Yuki no Kuni, given they were already a few days away from the nearest port that wasn't their destination, she wasn't _that _desperate, especially since the only way back was through an ice field she could very well be ambushed in.

Konayuki and a troop of Kage Bunshin watched the ship from all potential angles of attack, the kunoichi perfectly suited for the job since she didn't need to swap out as frequently as people who weren't used to the below-freezing year-round climates of the Ezo region. Naruto was stationed to guard Koyuki when Sandayu couldn't, and since the two didn't speak that much he only had to make sure the woman didn't try anything funny. Given all she did was look at him, eat her meals, and nap/sleep, it was an easy job.

As for Washi and Anko, the woman had metaphorically handcuffed him to a sewing kit and had him work on a seal-augmented winter outfit for her now that they had some free time. Since things would go downhill pretty quickly if Anko succumbed to the cold, Washi merely procured some under armor and got to work seal-augmenting it like he had with his own and Naruto's clothing. Though the jonin had asked why he did every piece of clothing by hand and didn't supplement his time with Kage Bunshin, he merely grunted in annoyance before getting back to work and ignoring her. As for what Anko did whenever she wasn't making sure Washi didn't make her look stupid in her winter gear... There weren't any witnesses, so it couldn't be said.

Good news: Team Anko and company arrived at a small harbor town in Yuki no Kuni without any complications the next morning.

Bad news: Dotou had a little surprise waiting for them.

* * *

"It's quite... Too quiet..." Anko said the next morning as she stood at the bow as their ship came into port. Given the winter conditions, she obviously had to change out of her mesh bodysuit, instead opting for a seal-augmented version of the typical Konoha uniform. That of course didn't mean she ditched the overcoat, miniskirt, and shin guards she was so fond of, it only meant they all had to be seal-agumented so she didn't succumb to the cold.

"This place is a port town, right? Shouldn't there be people outside waiting for new arrivals?" Konayuki asked.

"I think there already are," Washi said as he stepped forward. _"Washigan..."_ he intoned as his pupils dilated to consume the majority of the visible portion of his sclera, irises contorting to match. Doujutsu active, his gaze now picked up the subtle movement of figures hidden under camouflaged tarps on the rooftops and in the snow banks. "We're walking right into an ambush," he stated, discretely pointing out to where they were concentrated.

"Is it an ambush if we _know _they're going to ambush us?" Naruto asked.

"Touche."

"So what do we do then?" Makino asked coming up to the four.

"If you really insist on capturing every moment of this little escapade on film, just keep your heads low until the dust settles," Anko returned, the man nodding before he ran off.

"You sure it's such a good idea to leave them out in the open to film? I know being in the movies is a big deal for a shinobi, but isn't that kind of contradictory to the whole _'strike from the shadows, never be seen' _bit our occupation entails?" Washi asked.

"Where you come from, ninja are meant to be discrete and nonexistant. Here, ninja that can shoot fireballs and cause mudslides on level ground are the norm," the woman returned patting him roughly on the back.

"Norm my _ass_," the brunette huffed. Sure, _he _could shoot fire, but at least _he _tried to be discrete about it. House-sized fireballs, discretion does not make.

"I bet _mine's _bigger than theirs," Konayuki giggled as she hefted the Kubikiriboco out into view, not a single fleck of snow sticking to the metal as it normally would.

"We're on the enemy's doorstep. Let's not get too scuffed up before the final act," Washi suggested as everyone disembarked from the boat and landed on the dock. Whipping out a kunai, she let the bladed weapon fly at one of the points Washi had scoped out, the weapon catching the fleeing shinobi in the knee. Their ruse found out, the rest of the yuki-nin, forty in count and dressed like the three ninja from the iceberg only without the Chakura no Yoroi, sprung into action.

"Time to pull some weeds," the blond said with a bloodthirsty smirk as his eyes gained a sharp glint, his body loose with no stance as the others scattered and he remained where he was, just under a dozen white-clad shinobi lunging at him.

* * *

**A half hour later...**

"Naruto, don't you think your methods were a tad... excessive?" Washi asked looking at the pile of dead bodies the blond was at-the-moment sitting atop, taking a cloth and wiping some of the bloodstains off his face and out of his clothes.

"What about you? You killed just as many as _I _did," the blond returned, the brunette sitting cross-legged upon his _own _pile of dead bodies, both of which consisted of at least a dozen dead shinobi. Of course, calling them _shinobi _would be too... complimentary. Not only were these guys barely above chunin-level in skill, likely because the lack of opposition had made them soft since the coup around a decade ago, but as it turned out Chakura no Yoroi was expensive to produce, as well as customize, and thus only the strongest of Dotou's troops wore any. Or at least that was what Anko was able to glean from the one she caught in the knee once everyone else was dead. They may have had forearm guards equipped with cord-launchers, and used correctly they could prove a powerful weapon, but only against those who stood still long enough to be caught in them.

"_I _showed _finesse_ in my actions," he said twirling his hooked kunai as he motioned to the corpses piled up underneath them, throats slashed right across the jugular, his weapon having torn through the soft tissue like a predator's fangs. "_You _on the other hand went around chopping and lopping limbs off them like a butcher would with _swine_," he said looking over a severed arm that had landed on his pile before kicking it back onto the blonde's own.

"I got the job done, didn't I?" Naruto retorted.

"Yes, you did..." the brunette agreed. "However! Not only will all these body parts all over the place be a pain in the ass to clean up, but none of the clothing on the guys you killed can be salvaged for disguise."

"Oh, like the giant bloodstains on yoursare any _less _conspicuous," the blond retorted, the yuki-nin's blood having spurt across their outfit like a fountain.

"Oi! Ladies, save your bitching for later!" Anko piped up, sitting on her _own _pile of bodies, one body larger than the two arguing teen's. The team had thrown the bodies of their kills onto piles so it'd be easier to clean them up with all the corpses in one place, but as to how they wound up _sitting _at the top of their piles of corpses... Maybe it was because Naruto and Washi did so to see who was "king of the hill", and she happened to get caught up in it too.

"I know you guys are having fun over there, but... WOULD YOU _PLEASE _HELP ME CLEAN THIS MESS UP?!" Konayuki demanded with a shovel in hand, her and her clones proceeding to conceal her own pile of bodies beneath a sheet of ice and snow until they decided what to do with them. Kami forbid some small child looks out the window and happens to _see _them. She was glad the townspeople had boarded up their windows and locked the doors, otherwise _someone _was getting traumatized.

"D-D-Director, there's no _way _we can show this and keep it PG-13..." Makino's pale-faced assistant stammered in the wake of the bloodbath they'd filmed. There'd been a few close calls when yuki-nin had decided to attack more open targets, possibly take hostages, the giant sword that Konayuki threw around like a butter knife cut them _short_.

"That's why we put this in the _director's cut_!" Makino replied enthusiastically, though shakily as well. While his knees were still shaking from the sight of so much blood, the fact that he was able to film a _real_, _un-choreographed _shinobi battle sent chills up his spine, and got his blood pumping. While to the shinobi facing genin-ranked ninja wasn't what _they'd_ consider amazing _–not that _he _knew how low-ranked they were-_, the sheer volume of opposition and the falling snow made for a great shot as they overcame what most viewers would consider insurmountable odds.

Not that anyone under the age of 18 would be allowed to _see it _mind you.

* * *

After dumping the bodies into the harbor, given that leaving them in the middle of town wouldn't really be a good idea for the oppressed people's mental health and they didn't have the time _-or inclination- _to bury them, Sandayu had led everyone to a large, nondescript storehouse off to the side. Within it were a number of covered wagons, bearing skis in the front and treads in the back. According to Sandayu, these machines were called "snowmobiles", specialized transport tailored to Yuki no Kuni's snowy climate, and an invention of Sousetsu Kazahana, father of Koyuki Kazahana and former lord of Yuki no Kuni until his murder at the hands of Dotou.

The original purpose of having the next movie be "filmed" in Yuki no Kuni was so that Koyuki could take back her country from her uncle and avenge the murder of her father. With the help of the hired Konoha-nin of course, and given it consisted of three chunin and one jonin, it was a small, but effective fighting force. Makino of course insisted that they be allowed to accompany the troop, as to film the story to its "conclusion". While she had always wanted to be in the movies, Anko of course still tried dissuading Makino from coming along.

It didn't work.

With the man's mind made up, the crew following him for the thrill, pay, their names to show up in the credits of what would be a blockbuster movie to end all blockbuster movies, or any combination of the three, everyone set out for the heart of Yuki no Kuni. Since most of the animals were hibernating until temperatures got warmer _–the concept of "spring" not existing in Yuki no Kuni according to Koyuki, who voiced the fact with much disdain-_, the only noises being made were the rumbling of the convoy's treads against the frozen mountain path, and the rumbling of the engines driving them forward. While low-level Kage Bunshin from each squad mate were patrolling the surrounding area as the convoy moved about to prevent an ambush, Sandayu, Koyuki, Makino, Anko, Naruto, Konayuki, and Washi all sat in the centermost car, discussing what their next plan of actions was.

The plan of course, to take back Yuki no Kuni, was met with much skepticism from Koyuki herself, the woman going as far to say it would've been better if she'd died during the coup ten years ago, and that her tears had long-since dried up, hence the eyedrops. Konayuki of course spoke out against that, saying there was always hope, though those words fell on deaf ears. Even when Sandayu had gotten down on his hands and knees, begging her to help them overthrow Dotou by leading his fellow countrymen, Koyuki vehemently refused to do so, and much like Inari had said so before with Gato, Koyuki said there was no way they could win against Dotou.

Strange how the more things change, the more they stay the same.

Evidently she hadn't seen Team Anko take out what most would consider a sizeable chunk of his militia. I mean really, anyone that thought those three in the Chakura no Yoroi were his _only _ninja were sorely mistaken. It was one thing to have enough strong ninja to get the job done, but you also needed to have enough peons to handle the little stuff otherwise the main force would end up overworked and underpaid. Something that never settled well with shinobi and/or their employers.

Makino of course gave a heart-warming speech about never giving up, and by thus being able to see a dream, you could bring about the future. He also added that filming a movie with a real princess, overthrowing her _real _evil uncle, for the sake of an _actual _country instead of a made-up setting, was something that only happened once in a lifetime.

Plus, because _Yukie Fujikaze _was still under contract, princess or not, she was still contractually obligated to continue with his crew for the duration of the movie's filming. Even if she didn't care for her country or the people in it, now that Dotou knew where they were, there wouldn't be anywhere for them to hide. The only path left open to them was to fight, or die trying.

* * *

Hours later, the convoy was well on its way to the heart of Yuki no Kuni. Thanks to Sandayu's _–admittedly small- _information network established in the country, they knew the general direction in which to go to get to Dotou's stronghold. While the Kazahana's castle had been restored after the burning, Dotou rarely used it himself, but rather as a symbol that he was the country's ruler. The location of Dotou's hideout was no real secret, since the man practically _advertised _where he was. In the past he had made sport of allowing groups of villagers to get past security and into his chambers, only to kill them all, save one, so his rule would never be questioned, hence why no one was outdoors when his ninja had come along to ambush Team Anko.

While in the past it had been an inescapable prison due to the harsh climate just outside its walls, the Shimekiriro no Yo, the northernmost prison anywhere in the Elemental Countries, had now become a veritable fortress, and home to the Chakura no Yoroi manufacturing plant. As it turned out, the potential re-taking of Yuki no Kuni couldn't have been at a more opportune time for Konoha, because in the coming weeks Dotou was going to begin mass producing Chakura no Yoroi on a scale unprecedented, and sell them off to the highest bidder across the Elemental Countries. Most noticeably, to those who would see Konoha burn.

With that in mind, Naruto and Washi began mass-producing exploding tags in order to destroy the assembly lines and ensure Dotou never sold a single Chakura no Yoroi ever again. With news that the able-bodied men of the country had been forced into indentured servitude to assemble his weapons under strict guard, Anko and Konayuki made plans to liberate them and return them to the families they'd been ripped from. Koyuki didn't care one way or another, still unconvinced they could defeat Dotou, even after Sandayu had told her of how Team Anko had faced ten-to-one odds and still came out on top.

Not including how they wound up sitting on the piles of dead bodies and bickering like children.

Driving up the mountains, the convoy stopped just short of a large cave that cut straight through to the other side. While everyone got out to stretch their legs, go to the bathroom, _whatever _they had to do, Sandayu and Anko planned their next move while Naruto loosened himself up with a few kata, Washi continued preparing exploding tags, and Konayuki kept an eye on Koyuki. On the opposite end of the cave, there was a nearby village where Sandayu's comrades had gathered in the prior weeks, and had been waiting to overthrow their corrupt ruler, once their princess had returned. Unfortunately there wouldn't be any shinobi aid coming to them, since Yuki no Kuni didn't originally _have _any ninja until Dotou outsourced and killed off Sousetsu and his supporters. Still, despite the fact that they hadn't been attacked thus far, it was likely once they got out of the other side of the tunnel, that things were going to go to hell in a hand basket. And quickly.

As it turned out, the tunnel used to house the old railway for the steam-powered locomotive, another invention commissioned by Sousetsu himself to aid in the country's trade. Proportionally, convoys like the one they were using now were more suited for transporting people instead of the amount of goods required to upkeep commerce, and keep the lifeblood of Yuki no Kuni flowing. The country itself had exported many different kinds of metal and crystal in the past to the surrounding countries in exchange for things they couldn't produce themselves, such as food or cloth. "Spring" didn't actually exist in Yuki no Kuni, only warmer periods when the skies were clear, the animals didn't need to hibernate, the snow wasn't falling 24/7, and the people didn't have to bundle up like their lives depended on it, which it in fact kind of did. When the topic of why _they _weren't using one of these locomotives to travel through Yuki no Kuni came up, Sandayu explained that Dotou had procured the majority of Sousetsu's inventions, most of which had likely been weaponized in the ten years he'd been watching over Koyuki.

While the concept was impressive, and a considerably safer method of trade than slow-moving caravans which could be attacked by bandits or rogue ninja on a moment's notice, Team Anko hoped Dotou _didn't _find some way to weaponize the ten-ton locomotives. Built strong enough, if you exclude the stationary railings as a weakness, they could become a mobile fortress that conventional means couldn't stop.

* * *

Arriving outside the tunnel, Team Anko filed out of the car they were in, huddling up off to the side as a group to go over their next plan of action. Or at least they _would _have if Makino's assistant hadn't burst out of one of the cars, screaming- "D-Director! Big problem!"

"What is it this time?" Makino asked.

"Yukie ran away again! I went into her car to check up on her, and she was gone!"

"Nani?!" Makino cried, Sandayu looking around worriedly, while Team Anko broke up from their group formation.

"What a place to run off in, huh? The middle of nowhere, with the nearest down hours away by foot, if you're lucky," Anko sighed.

"Why does she keep doing this? Does she really hate her country that much?" Konayuki asked sadly.

"It isn't that she hates her country..." Naruto spoke up. "It's that she hates the responsibility forced upon her," he returned, speaking through years of experience.

"So what do you intend to do?" Washi asked as he rubbed his wrist.

"Whatever the mission dictates," the blond returned, Anko looking around before she spotted a set of footprints in the snow heading down the mountainside.

"Naruto, follow those tracks and bring Koyuki back here. I don't care if you have to tie and gag her, but if we can't get the people's support on this one, we can kiss liberating this country goodbye," Anko said after a moment's debate. "Konayuki, you're with me. We need to be ready in case Dotou sends out more yuki-nin. I have a feeling the fodder back at port were only there to gauge what we could or couldn't do."

"What about me?" Washi asked as Naruto dashed off.

"You've been making exploding tags for hours on end. The work ethic is admirable, and most wouldn't put up with doing what I say beyond the first hour, but if you don't rest your hand, you won't be able to hold a kunai, much less form a handsign," the purple-haired woman returned.

"Best news _I've _heard all day," the brunette sighed as he walked over to Sandayu, hoping to stop the man from running off and doing something he couldn't handle as he rested his hand.

* * *

_Don't fool around... Don't fool around with me! _Koyuki growled to herself as she ran through the snow-laden forest, clad in a purple violet-trimmed coat, brown snow pants, and matching boots with gray fur up to mid-shin. A few minutes after the convoy had become obscured by the leafless trees around her, one of her feet got caught on a snow bank as she ran, the woman sent tumbling head over heels for several seconds before coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Having run through the ankle-deep snow for so long, her attire not really meant for this climate long-term, her eyes began to droop closed.

_**Look carefully, you should be able to see your future, **_a familiar voice spoke to her once the darkness had overtaken her, what looked like falling snowflakes falling in front of her mind's eye. The next moment an image of herself, as a young girl when her father was still alive, appeared, the girl looking into her reflection in a tall mirror.

_**I can't see anything, **_her younger self returned, looking at different angles as to see what her father implied was there.

_**You will, **_her father assured her, as she stood within a circle of like mirrors. _**That's right. When spring comes, you'll be able to see it.**_

_**Spring?**_ her younger self asked confusedly, the memory beginning to fade to black, leaving only a single doorway towards a world of snow and ice behind.

_Otou-san... you liar... _Koyuki spat disdainfully at the memory that assailed her. _There is no such thing as spring in this country. There never is... and there never will be._

"If you fall asleep where you are, you'll die," a voice not her own or her father's spoke to her, causing her eyes to flutter open, the woman greeted by the sight of the white-and-orange clad shinobi, a tan cloak with two green horizontal stripes on the bottom tucked under his arm. "You awake?"

" . . . Why is it always _you _who finds me?" the woman asked as she rolled onto her back, staring aimlessly up at the cloudy sky, the country's frozen tears falling around them.

"Because it's my job," the blond returned as he walked over to her, getting down on one knee before placing the cloak in his arms over her like a blanket. "Just as it is yours to help save this country."

"You want me to save a country, put me in front of a camera with a script in my hand and a stage under my feet. In real life, there's no such thing as happy endings."

"Only if you stop looking for it," the blond said as he laid down in the snow beside her, looking up at the cloud-filled sky. "My onee-chan, she was a lot like you are now. She'd given up on finding _her _happy ending, and she didn't really care for herself, or _anything _for that matter."

"Oh? And what did you do?" the woman asked, making no effort to run. Even if she _did _get off the ground before he did, he was a ninja, and she was an actress. She may not have been a slouch, but that didn't mean she could outrun someone who could out-pace a speeding horse.

"Long story short..." the blond sighed as he remembered back to all their nights together, the word _together _gradually changing in context as time moved forward. "I dragged her along by the hand until we found her happy ending. I'll do the same for you too, whether you want it or not," he said turning to her. _Now that she isn't acting like a cold-hearted bitch... she really is quite beautiful...Wait a minute..._ he thought to himself._ Are Nanami-nee-chan's words starting to _get_ to me? _he wondered with a flushed face. Sure, she'd supported him getting a harem someday, knowing if he could make her want to live again for the sake of living instead of the novelty, that maybe he could do the same for others... But was he really starting to fall for another woman so soon?

As the blond continued his mental debate, the woman looked over to him, thinking the flush of red on his face was simply from the cold. Looking back to the sky for a few more moments, the sigh that passed her lips turning to mist in the frigid air above her face before she looked over to the whisker-marked blond once again.

"If you're so determined to find my happy ending, then help me up. I think I sprained my ankle in that fall."

* * *

"I don't like this..." Washi grumbled to himself, cigarette clenched between his teeth as he took a drag before breathing it out into the air. "I don't like this one bit," he enunciated as his gloved hand went to the back of his neck. "The hairs on the back of my neck only bristle like this whenever things are about to go south, and as of two seconds ago I'm pretty sure we just hit the equivalent to Mexico."

"I agree with that," Anko returned. Since the ice over the train tracks had been thawed out by chakra, everyone had _literally _run for the hills. The convoy was moved behind a ridge and out of sight, Makino's camera crew hiding under tarps with the camera pointed out, while Sandayu had all but disappeared on them. This left Anko herself, Konayuki, and Washi perched above the exit to the tunnel where Dotou's locomotive would soon be coming out. The only questions on her mind were, just how much was it reinforced and potentially weaponized, and second- "Where the hell is Mexico?"

"Nevermind," the brunette returned with a turn off his head.

"Where do you think Naruto went? He hasn't answered his radio," Konayuki said as she tapped the radio on the side of her choker.

"Maybe he has his hands _full_," Anko replied with a cheeky grin, with an added double-meaning.

"Either that or he's outrunning a speeding locomotive," the brunette returned offhandedly as the rock around them began to rumble. The next moment, a violet and white blur shot out of the mouth of the tunnel and threw themselves off to the side, moments before a horizontal pillar of steel shot out at unprecedented speeds. In the snow off to the sides of the track, Naruto and Koyuki were catching their breaths after the adrenaline rush that had resulted from the blond outpacing a speeding locomotive.

" . . . Huh... Guess you called _that _one," Anko hummed as the twelve-cart locomotive came to a stop with a loud hiss a few meters outside the tunnel. Looking at it as they moved to higher ground around the bend, it was obvious the design had been drastically altered since Dotou had sunk his fangs into it. Not only did it look like it could take an exploding tag to the side and not even get a scratch, but it now also required both sets of railing to hold up its massive bulk. Given Dotou was the only one to _use _the locomotives, it made sense that he wasn't worried about oncoming traffic.

"**It's been a while, Koyuki,"** a deep voice suddenly spoke out from the front compartment of the train, his words amplified by a loud megaphone so everyone could hear.

"Kazahana... Dotou..." Koyuki gasped as her eyes widened, gaze landing upon the man that had murdered her father a decade ago, and almost her as well had Kakashi not intervened when he did. The man was extremely large with a square-shaped jaw, large nose with noticeable tear ducts, and narrowed eyes, his dark brown hair slicked back with only a few strands on his forehead. He was clad in violet black-trimmed robes due to his status as the remaining ability of that country, a red sash around his waist, and a white cloak and shawl with black-and-yellow trim over his shoulders.

"**So, it's been ten years?"** he asked into the megaphone, amplifying his voice so all could hear, even with how far ahead the train had stopped from Naruto and Koyuki. **"Now, let me see your face,"** he requested, Koyuki frozen in place while Naruto rose up in front of her, narrowing eyes locked onto the large man who had nearly destroyed the soul of this country. At this the man's own eyes narrowed further, though he seemed to pay the blond no mind.

The next moment a number of logs slid down the hill on the thick snow, the battering ram-like objects impacting the side of the massive train carts in the center of the formation, only for their heightened stability from using both sets of railing to prevent it from capsizing. Looking up, Naruto saw at least three dozen middle-aged men armed with spears or swords, clad in samurai gear or leather armor, all their eyes, including those of Sandayu's, locked upon Dotou.

"Everyone! Our Konayuki-hime is watching!" the bespeckled man called out from the front of the formation, sword in hand and eye drops attached on a chain to the tanto at his waist. "Victory will be ours!" he called out, the gathered men of that country roaring in agreement as they raised their own weapons to the sky, Koyuki looking on in shock as the man she knew as her manager drew his blade. "Kazahana Dotou! Do you know how long we have waited for this day? I am Asabasan Sandayu, a representative of the 50th Brigade. Now, we will avenge the death of Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago, and we will take it out on _you_!" he called out, the gathered brigade roaring out as they began to run through the snow and towards the locomotive. Suffice it to say, Makino was _definitely _filming this.

"Hm. There are still people like that around?" Dotou asked as he lowered the microphone from his mouth.

"My deepest apologies. I will go now and deal with them," Nadare, who was kneeling at the man's side, spoke up in the face of the meager opposition facing them.

"No," Dotou said as the corners of his mouth raised up slightly. "In order to completely break the stubborn will of this country, they must be made to face absolute despair."

"Sensei, shouldn't we be down there helping them?" Konayuki asked as the gathered warriors made it halfway down the hillside.

"Sandayu said we were to defend Konayuki-hime. Besides... if someone killed the Hokage, would you want someone else to come in and take your vengeance for you?" Anko asked, the brunette letting his spent cigarette drop into the snow as his hand went to the back of his neck, the hair on the nape of his neck practically leaping from the skin with how much they were bristling.

The next moment, the raised towers on the corners of the train raised what looked like fireworks launchers into place, the sides of the train cars opening up to reveal similar mechanisms all across the line. A moment later the hillside was painted red as wall upon wall of kunai were shot out of the massive volley guns, blood spraying out of the men's bodies as the throwing knives sunk deep into their bodies, all lodged nearly up to the hilt. As the horizontal deluge of black steel continued and bodies fell one by one, Dotou could only laugh as the last vestige of resistance in the country died. However, amidst the bodies strewn across the battlefield, one man, Sandayu, managed to stay on his feet, despite the wounds he suffered like his fellow countrymen. Though he bled from the wounds deep in his body, the man continued to walk forward, Dotou ceasing to laugh at the continued sign of defiance. Nodding his head, the order was sent out for another wall of kunai to be sent out at him.

Before the storm of metal reached him however, a blue and gray blur shot in front of the man before Washi held his hand out, a few unheard words passing his lips. To the shock and awe of everyone present, the wall of kunai seemingly parted around him and Sandayu, as though repelled by his mere presence alone. As Sandayu fell onto his back, Anko threw open her jacket revealing dozens of kunai with exploding tags wrapped around the handle. Letting them fly with the pinpoint precision she was known for, the exploding knives cut through the air and landed right in front of the yuki-nin manning the four adjustible volley guns on each train car, the explosions taking them and the deadly weapons out of commission, though the armored war machine didn't budge an inch. The brunette amidsts the fallen soldiers then let a red flare fly into the heavens above them, a massive fissure courtesy of the last Itezora causing a massive sheet of snow and ice to roar down towards Dotou's armored death machine.

When the avalanche hit, the locomotive once again whirred to live with a loud _**–CHWOOOO-CHWOOOO-**_, the train somehow pulling itself out of the tons of snow crashing down upon it. His chest expanding as he leapt into theiar, the brunette let a single kunai fly through the air with the entire force of his body's contracting muscle's behind it, the weapon causing the exploding tags set onto the bridge to detonate all at once right as the front cart passed it. At the expense of the final ten carts, which Konayuki shoulder rammed right off the tracks with the aid of the chakra-powered snowboard the brunette had procured days before, the front two were able to get away at full speed, no longer having to carry the bulk of the remaining ten, which tumbled down the mountainside before landing in a ruined heap kilometers below. Even if there had been any survivors, they'd be in no shape to get back up, and the tons of snow burying them alive only further complicated things.

"Kuso..." Anko cursed as she leapt down from her perch, eyes roving over the blood-covered hillside and the fallen warriors Dotou's brutal methods had cut down. These men were far from their prime, yet still they chose to fight with the odds stacked against them. Even _if _Dotou hadn't taken the most able-bodied civilians out of the surrounding towns and forced them to work on his assembly lines, the results wouldn't have been any different from what they were now.

* * *

What had occurred at that time and place could only be known as a massacre. The walls of sharpened kunai, combined with the stopping power imbued into them by the volley guns, made it so even if they didn't hit anything fatal, the bleed out would ensure they _did _die. Most of them had succumbed to shock before they could even receive medical attention, and no one short of Tsunade herself could patch these poor souls back together after the way they'd been brutalized.

"This is... so cruel..." Konayuki cried at the sight of all the dead bodies, her mind flashing back to when the Itezora clan had been killed by one person. Sure, Nanami had done something similar, but at least _she _had a purpose behind her actions and put the Itezora down quickly. Dotou did what he did simply for _kicks, _reveling in their suffering before he was forced to retreat. At the least his roving death machine wouldn't be hurting anyone else ever again.

"Cruel is too kind a word for this..." Naruto spoke out.

"This is what the result of their persistence," Koyuki spoke in a cold tone from behind them, arms crossed and any light Naruto had been able to bring back into her eyes dead once more. "If they hadn't gone up against Dotou, they'd still be alive. Instead, they chose to fight a war they could never win." It was as she was saying this that Sandayu, the only survivor, if only for a few minutes, was brought over to them on a makeshift stretcher. Though he had only been hit by five kunai and grazed by three others while the other warriors had been ravaged by full dozens, it wasn't enough to ensure his survival, and he was on the last sands of the hourglass.

"Hime-sama..." he rasped weakly, a single eye cracking open, a streak of blood running down his face and the side of his mouth. "I am very sorry... to get you involved in this," he spoke as Koyuki kneeled down at his side. "I... and everyone else... Because you were around, we didn't lose our hope..." he cried, though Koyuki continue to remain stone-faced. "Ever since you were young, and even now, you were always our hime-sama... That's what I... Sandayu... believe that you are... Please believe in yourself... You are our... this _country's_... hope... So please, hime-sama... please don't cry," he spoke solemly as the trembling of his body began to cease, his head lolling to the side and the life leaving his eyes, the red, brass-tipped tanto in his hand falling to the ground.

"Sandayu no baka... I can't cry, because _you're _the one with the eyedrops," Koyuki spoke in a cold, detached tone. As though she wasn't affected by what had transpired in front of her. For a few moments everyone was silent, only the howl of the wind through the mountains cutting through the silence before the wayward princess spoke up once more. "You should all be satisfied. Let's go home," she then spoke as she rose to her feet, Sandayu's tanto having somehow found its way into her hand. "If you stay in this country any longer, you'll only end up dead like the rest."

"And what will you go back to?" Naruto asked in a neutral tone. "Dotou knows who you are, and where you'll be if you go back to being an actress."

"The only option left open for you is to either help is liberate your country, or sit on the bench while the adults work," Washi said with crossed arms.

"Plus we've got our _own _objectives while we're here in this country," Anko said looking her straight in the eye. "Your uncle is about to roll hundreds, if not thousands of Chakura no Yoroi off the assembly line, along with Kami _knows _what else. If that product leaves this country's shores and gets distributed on the mainland, this is going to be _everyone's _problem. Not just for the people of this country."

" . . . Stubborn," was all the woman could say in response to that.

"What about the people of this country?" Konayuki asked moving to bar Koyuki's path. "They all believed in you. Sandayu believed in you. Are you just going to let them down like this?"

"And what would me staying accomplish?" Koyuki asked coldly. "There is no spring in this country, a place where your tears freeze and your heart will turn to stone. What point is there even trying to live in a dead country like this?" she asked as she simply walked around the silverette, the girl about to grasp her forearm only for a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Matte," Washi said forcing her to face him. "You can't force someone to change their world's view. All you can do is let her go," he said somberly as he moved to help bury Sandayu and the other warriors. Unlike the yuki-nin from before who would work for the highest bidder at a moment's notice, these men _deserved _proper burials. The next moment however, the loud whirring of a propeller cut through the howling winds, a large purple balloon with a large metal booth strapped to the bottom floating up into view.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Anko cried out as it came into view. A moment later one of the doors opened, and Mizore leveled his arm at Koyuki before the mechanical fist shot through the air on a tether, metal fingers clutching around her lumbar before she was hauled off her feet and up through the air. A moment later Fubuki swooped around and launched a hail of kunai, small blue crystal spheres tied to the end.

"Move it!" Anko called out as the team dodged like mad, and a good thing too, because as soon as the kunai struck the ground, massive ice spikes armed with even _more _spikes began bursting from the ground in long rows, creating a barbed forest of death in their wake which the group barely dodged around. In the aftermath of the attack, several of the snow cars in the convoy were impaled and hoisted high into the air, well out of reach and too damaged to use, Dotou's blimp flying away and out of their reach. To make matters worse, a snowstorm had suddenly come out of nowhere, courtesy of Nadare's augmented hyouton ninjutsu, covering their escape.

"Kuso! They're getting away!" Anko cursed from her position just outside the ice-borne version of her favorite stomping grounds, Konayuki swinging her broadsword in a wide arc and felling several ice spires all at once while Washi came down from his brief flight with Makino and his assistant tucked under his arms.

"We have to get her back! If Dotou kills her, even if we _do _overthrow him, it could still erupt in a civil war," Washi cursed as he put an arm in front of his face.

"Washi, can that suit of yours fly?" Naruto asked, which got a nod from the brunette. "Good. Then that's how we're getting up there."

"Are you nuts? With this snowstorm, I'll be lucky to get you off the ground, much less all the way out _there_!"

"Don't worry. I have an idea," he said pulling the brunette over to Konayuki, the three huddling up as he quickly ran his plan by them. Getting a nod from the silverette and a reluctant one from the brunette, Konayuki held the Kubikiribocho out, which Washi and Naruto both stood on like a snowboard, the silverette herself shooting up the hill before pulling a 180 and coming back down, hurriedly building momentum.

"Maniwa Ninpou: Ashigaru!" the brunette called out as he kneeled down and placed his hands on the massive blade while Naruto fisted the back of his uniform. Right as Konayuki reached the bottom of the hill, the silverette let the broadsword and its two riders fly through the air with a mighty heave, the collective of Makino's camera crew's jaws dropping as the feat of strength was caught on film, the two shinobi disappearing in a black blur as they shot through the air. "For the record, if this plan doesn't work and you die, it's going to be all your fault," Washi said shielding his eyes from the wind as the effects of hsi ninpou faded, the greatsword beginning to descend by its own power before the three were blown back.

"Noted," the blond returned dryly as he let go of the brunette's back, feet landing on the opposite side of the greatsword. Both kicking out, the blond sailed through the air as the brunette fell back, his hand barely finding home on the banister at the rear-most door of the blimp. Hauling himself up to his feet, the blond looked over his shoulder to see the brunette gliding back towards the others, leaving him to rescue Koyuki on his own until Team Anko could regroup.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Notes  
Like it says on the Naruto Wikia, Yuki no Kuni has a marginally higher technology curb than the rest of the other countries in the Naruto world, evident by its possession of railroads, airships, snow mobiles, power generators, and volley guns. Sousetsu built a (spoiler alert) heat generator powerful enough to heat an entire country without cooking it's occupants alive, so it only makes sense that he's one of the more brilliant minds of the Naruto world. Necessity if the mother of invention after all, and in this case Sousetsu would be the father.**

**As for Washi's Flight Technique, it obviously isn't perfected like Onoki's, far from it in fact. Washi's is based on principles from the ninpou taught to him by Chocho Maniwa, and thus uses Maniwa Ninpou: Ashigaru (Light Foot), as the basis. However, unlike Onoki's, Washi and by extension anything he's carrying can and will be overcome by tremendous windspeeds working against him. While he negates his weight with ninpou and uses futon chakra to propell himself through the air, unless he can overcome the headwinds working against him, his flight ability is limited, thus, why the brunette simply did not take _everyone _onto Dotou's blimp all at once.**

**Translations:  
Yuki-Nin = Snow Ninja  
Shimekiriro no Yo = World's End Prison**


	43. Yuki no Kuni: Saving the Princess

**Just a quick announcement. A reviewer by the name of **_**yukicrewger2 **_**gave me a shortened translation of what "World's End Prison" (Warudo Endo Keimusho) would be, so it has been changed to **Shimekiriro no Yo**. The previous chapter has been updated to accommodate this new information, as has this one.**

**Should any of my Translations be incorrect, please let me know (via PM or Review (not Anonymous)) and I will edit the change. There are bound to be errors, so it helps if someone lets me know.**

* * *

In hindsight, Naruto should have come up with a plan that involved his _whole _squad getting onto Dotou's airship instead of just him. Or at least _one _other squadmate so he'd have backup for when this inevitably went south. Normally you're supposed to go into these kind of situations with a- "I can do this. Nothing can go wrong." -mindset, but that wasn't how he was raised. Nanami brought him up on the knowledge that such sentiments were not absolute, from the perspective of a person who had the light at the end of the tunnel snuffed out near-constantly for over two decades. It just wasn't pragmatic not to plain for failure, which in the right circumstances you could actually turn into future success. It may've been roundabout, but a long-waited success was better than no success at all.

In terms of size, the gondola was far larger than any of the carts on the locomotive from before, meaning while there were more places for him to hide, there were also more places for him to be attacked from. On top of that, this _flying machine_, something he laughed at when Hitei-hime had predicted such a thing for him before this mission, was several hundred meters above the ground. As such, even if he _did _find a way to extract Koyuki from where she was being held, there still wouldn't be any safe way out until they landed, which would most likely be right in the middle of enemy territory. While the thought of gassing them with his Ninpou: Dokugiri came to mind, and he _could _generate a poisonous fog that could kill if inhaled for long enough, while it wasn't incurable, the risk of endangering Koyuki's health was too great, so he discarded the idea. While he had non-lethal dosages in his arsenal, until he could actively cure the ailments, he'd avoid using it at the risk of friendly fire.

He knew they were heading towards the prison at the northernmost part of the continent, and once she was brought inside it would be even _more _difficult to escape with her in tow. From what he was able to glean after listening in on a conversation between a pair of yuki-nin, at all times there was a standing force of at _least _a hundred yuki-nin at Shimekiriro no Yo at any given time. Even if he _could _bury them in kage bunshin, it was the ones in the Chakura no Yoroi; Nadare, Mizore, and Fubuki, that he had to worry about the most.

On top of that, money alone couldn't cement a guaranteed loyalty. Sometimes you needed power and skill to keep your minions in line, which Dotou could very well have had the ability to do the entire time if his unwavering occupation of Yuki no Kuni for so long was any indication. Even with those baggy robes, the blond could tell Dotou was all muscle, instead of a blob of fat like most ruling monarchs tended to be.

It was as he was scuttling through one of the ceiling ducts, quiet as could be, that he happened upon the bridge of the blimp they were in. It was difficult for him to pick up on the muffled conversations Dotou and Koyuki were having, but at the least, he could assume the princess was still in one piece. For now.

Scuttling forward, the air duct he was in suddenly buckled from underneath him before unceremoniously depositing him into the middle of the bridge right in the midst of a couple-dozen yuki-nin. Getting to his feet and leaping for high ground, the purple-haired one known as Mizore swung out of his post and punted the blond back onto the ground, tethers from the other yuki-nin wrapping around his body and extremities, robbing him of his leverage. Before he could use ninjutsu to escape, the pink-haired yuki-nin known as Fubuki swooped down and elbow dropped him over the back of the head, rendering him semi-conscious.

"My deepest apologies, Dotou-sama," the silver-haired Nadare apologized down on one knee. "I was completely unaware that we had picked up a stowaway. For that I apologize."

"You are forgiven. Still... We were many meters above and away from them when they were able to coordinate. This proves that he is more than some child playing ninja," Dotou said as he moved towards the boy and looked him over as he was kicked onto his back. The whisker marks were certainly exotic, and while the spiky hair was familiar, reminding him of someone not from that country, he couldn't quite place his finger on it, and as such, dismissed it immediately. "How much chakra does the boy have?"

"A great deal," Fubuki said pulling some kind of gauge out of her tool pouch and waving it over the boy. "Well above what a jonin twice his age should have. In the event something happens, may I suggest attaching _the device_ to him?"

"Yes. We've been waiting for just the right test subject, to see if it works or not," Dotou said as Nadare walked over to a wall panel, which raised revealing a heavy, fist-sized studded gear-like device with six teeth, an exit hole on each tooth. On the top was a red-and-blue yin-yang plate, the chakra-absorbing core situated within the device's heart. Twisting the back plating after clicking a button down, electricity discharged from the two halves of the device as it booted up. Naruto was able to shake the spots out of his vision, right as the device was roughly shoved into his stomach, the top face twisted counterclockwise 60 degrees. A second later six wires moving about like they were alive burst out from the holes in the device, wriggling about before the ends punctured his clothing and bit into his flesh, a discharge of purple electricity arching out of the device and coursing through his body. As the blond bit back the cry of pain threatening to leave his lips, Koyuki's eyes widened at his suffering before asking-

"What is that thing?"

"A Chakura no Seigyo Debaisu," Dotou answered, as though him telling her would have no negative consequences on him whatsoever. "The ultimate means of extracting the chakra from an individual, it siphons their greatest tool while creating an impenetrable wall around his body. Unable to remove or destroy it, this device permanently deprives a shinobi of their greatest weapon, making them no different than a normal person."

"Heh... Dotou-teme..." the ponytailed blond smirked despite the pain of the wires digging through his stomach, forcefully connecting to the core of his keirakukei. "You can take the chakra out of a shinobi... But that doesn't mean they'll stop _being _one."

"Hmhm, baka. Without chakra, a shinobi is nothing," Nadare said with a wicked grin before he kicked the blond in the side and into a wall, knocking him out when his head hit the metal.

With that done, Dotou returned to the _real _reason he kept Koyuki alive until now. Little did he know however, that Kakashi had managed to screw him over even before Anko had taken up the mission in his stead. Still, even though what he needed wasn't in Koyuki's hands, at the very least, the one who _did _carry it would come for her captured squadmate.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

"Well... Looks like we're here," Anko said after she and the remaining-present members of her team had arrived at the northern half of Yuki no Kuni. Looming high above a plateau surrounded by ancient forests was a massive prison-like building that stood several hundred meters in height, the high walls indicative of its origins as a maximum-security prison. Now however, it was equipped with multiple smokestacks, confirming the rumors that it had now been converted into a factory for refining chakra-conducting materials, as well as mass-producing Chakura no Yoroi and other related products. The top most portion of it resembled a castle, the walls younger than the rest of the structure indicating it was where Dotou now made residence, the number of trees at the top indicative that it was also used as a testing site for more technology.

Sousetsu's brilliant designs, in the hands of someone like Dotou, were truly terrifying, and had to be destroyed if they couldn't be taken.

"Shimekiriro no Yo, the prison at the end of the world," Konayuki said as she looked up at it, a chill running up her back at the sight of the imposing fortification above them. For some reason, it seemed as though an eternal blizzard raged around it, deterring anyone from approaching. Truly the ultimate prison where criminals across the Elemental Countries had once been held. Or at least, until Dotou either hired its occupants for his own army, or killed them when they chose not to cooperate. No sense in wasting money on prisoners you had no use for. "This is obviously where Dotou took Naruto and Koyuki-hime."

"Yeah. I was able to get high enough into the air to see that this was their general bearing as they flew off," Washi said as he withdrew a small storage scroll from his sleeve, on it the words **Yuki-nin **were hastily scrawled onto it. "I managed to grab enough gear to outfit an entire platoon after stripping the bodies back at port. The problem is, even _if _we disguise ourselves and somehow sneak in, it still won't change the fact that we'd have no idea where we're going, and any alias we come up with won't have the clearance to know where Naruto and Koyuki are being kept. We even _try _and bluff our way in then Dotou will know we're here, and we'll have every rogue yuki-nin for miles on our asses."

"A shame Dotou isn't more merciful. A jailbreak could've given us a better chance at finding where our comrades are," Anko huffed as she crossed her arms. _Torture would take too long, and we don't know how many eyes there are on the inside. Not to mention Dotou may have installed an automated security system, if his _train _and _blimp _are any indication of how much technology has advanced in this region, _she mused to herself, mulling over how much further ahead in terms of technology Yuki no Kuni was.

"Think we could count on the men at the assembly lines for help?" Washi asked.

"Doubt it. They've probably been worked to the bone, and even then wouldn't have the training necessary to help. I'd like to keep casualties to a minimum, if possible," the purple-haired woman returned.

"So what do we do? Bust in through the front door after I tear it down?" she growled as she thought of how brutally the aged warriors of this country had been slaughtered. "Or climb up the side and sneak in through a window?"

"I've done stuff like this since I was a kid, so while I sneak in and find out the general layout and where the assembly lines are," Washi said as he drew a yuki-nin uniform and cable launcher from the storage scroll, before quickly changing out of his Mania uniform and into something more inconspicuous. "I need you two to hole up here and wait for me to finish."

"How will we know when you're done?" Anko asked.

"When the explosions start and every guard starts heading in one direction... _Thaaat_ should be a pretty good indicator that I've started raising hell," the brunette said before he formed a handsign, a single clone appearing next to him. "This guy will give you the general layout after I transmit the information to him. Until then, do _not _get caught. I can't begin to tell you how complicated things will get if I'm the only one _not _in chains and shackles."

"Why exactly do _we _have to stay back here?" Anko asked, though was motioning to herself more.

"Are _you _volunteering to be completely discrete without giving away your presence in any way, shape, or form?" Washi asked skeptically. "Last I checked, punching through a window with a burgundy tarp around you that bears your name and rank doesn't exactly spell _discrete_."

"Fine, fine... _Teme,_" Anko grumbled as she started looking around for a good hiding place. Though they were currently hiding in the shadow of a gondola station for the lift that took people to and from the plateau, for a shinobi, it would be easy to leap up the side of the rock face and sneak in through a window. The other gondola station was located in an open area off to the side of the main doors which lead to the prison's main courtyard, so it's likely they'd hide out somewhere close by until the fireworks started.

"Alright then, I'm off," the brunette said as he made to move through the forest, only for a hand on his shoulder to stop him mid-stride.

"Washi-kun..." Konayuki spoke softly as he turned him around to face her, multi-colored eyes gazing deeply into his. "Please... come back alive, okay?" she asked before she lowered his mask and captured his lips with her own, the brunette about to reciprocate the gesture before Anko released an irritated- "Ahem!" -, forcing them to separate.

"We'll pick up where we left off once I get back, okay?" the brunette flirted in return.

"H-Hai!" Konayuki returned with a smile that went all the way up to her ears. The brunette nodded in return and, giving a wink after stealing a quick kiss, he pulled his mask back over his face before he disappeared in a swirl of snowflake-laced wind, Konayuki sighing wistfully while Anko simply shook her head and dragged the clone along.

* * *

_'Kuso... Anyone get the number on the thing that hit me?' _Naruto groaned as his eyes blearily opened, his body feeling like it was thrown under the train he'd barely outrun while Koyuki rode him. Not like _that _you perverts.

Regaining his senses, he found himself in a cold jail cell of stone, ice, and metal. Looking up, he saw that he was hanging from the ceiling by shackles on his wrists, another two around his ankles connected by a heavy chain meant to pull his lower body to the floor while he was strung up by his wrists; likely so his stay would be as uncomfortable as possible. As he shook the spots out of his vision, planning to kick Nadare's face in if no one else did, he found himself awake just in time to see two yuki-nin escorting Koyuki into the jail cell across the way from his.

_'Good. At least she's still alive,' _the blond thought to himself as he played possum, waiting until the sound of the yuki-nin's footsteps died out before opening his eyes once more and looking around. From what he could see of the block he was in, all the jail cells were either empty, or contained decomposed skeletons with scraps of clothing on them, hanging from the ceiling, wall, or chained to the floor. Dotou must've been overconfident, or just confident _enough_ in the "accommodations" to keep any prisoners incapacitated since there were no guards patrolling the floors. Mustering up some chakra in an attempt to use the Nawanuke no Jutsu and escape the shackles he was in, the device digging into his abdomen released a painful discharge of electricity through his body. At the pained scream that left his lips before his body went limp, Koyuki looked up to see that he was still in one piece. Likely as a guinea pig to test the Chakura no Seigyo Debaisu.

"Naruto?" the princess gaped as she looked up, amazed that they had wound up across from one another on the same prison block.

"O... Ohayo... Koyuki-hime," the blond greeted cheekily despite the electrical discharge that had punched right through him. "Just having some technical problems, heheheh..."

"If you were attempting to use ninjutsu, it won't work," the princess sighed. "That device lodged in your stomach, Dotou called it a Chakura no Seigyo Debaisu. From what he said, it completely takes away a shinobi's ability to use chakra. It seems he was right on the mark."

"Huh... Guess I'm glad I had a Plan B," the blond said with a shrug of his shoulders. Or at least tried.

"Plan B?" Koyuki asked tilting her head, a shuffling inside Naruto's jacket catching her attention. The next moment a fist-sized white puffball scurried out of his shirt before shimmying down his leg. Squinting her eyes, she saw that it was actually a small monkey, who at the moment was pulling a small file from between the tape on the shinobi's sandals. "What on Earth is that thing?"

"That would be a Nipponzaru," the blond answered as lowly as he could. "They're a sub-species in the monkey summons that can handle the cold. I summoned one and stashed him in my front pocket in case I needed an extra pair of hands. Guess I should be glad I thought ahead," he chuckled, thankful he didn't have to find out how well he could clench a file in his teeth while filing his way through metal links.

Of course, as the Nipponzaru was filing away at the metal, he chuckled at how he hadn't even been on a full tank when that chakra-dampener had worked its way into his stomach to _begin _with. Remember those exploding tags he and Washi had been making for several hours after arriving ashore? While the brunette's steady hand maximized the payload of each explosion, it was up to Naruto and his ocean-sized chakra supply to give the tags the _oomph _they needed to even work.

A common misconception was that you only had to slap a seal formula onto a piece of paper and it'd explode. Not the case. Exploding tags, or rather the fuinjutsu on them, worked by converting chakra into an explosive force. Hence why, even if you slapped a hundred exploding tags onto something, if they didn't have the chakra in them, then all you had were slightly-menacing-looking pieces of parchment only good for bluffs and not much else. With the amount he and Washi made, they had enough to blow out half the Uchiha district.

The reason he knew that? Let's just say Togame liked to plan ahead in case they needed a distraction of some sort. I'll leave the _why _they need a distraction up to the imagination.

"Koyuki," Naruto spoke out across the open air as the Nipponzaru kept at his work. "Do you have any idea what Dotou is trying to accomplish, that would need you alive instead of killing you outright?"

"He needs the Rokkaku Suisho, in order to activate some kind of weapon hidden in the Reinbo Hyogaon the eastern half of this country," the chained princess.

"How exactly is some trinket supposed to help with that?" he asked as he imagined what she was probably talking about. The hexagonal purple crystal she'd worn on her cleavage when they first met in-person was probably what she was talking about, though other people would've probably been paying attention to the two things _besides _the crystal necklace.

"It isn't a random trinket, but an intricately-crafted piece of chakra-conductive crystal," she returned, as though insulted.

"You mean like the rails that thawed the ice over them when chakra was sent through them?" the blond asked.

"Hai. Yuki no Kuni's main source of income is the trade of chakra-conducting metal and crystal. I can only assume that's what the Chakura no Yoroi is made out of, since normal metal can't channel chakra through itself for more than a few seconds," she answered. Yuki no Kuni wasn't the only country that had chakra-conductive materials as a resource, but since Tetsu no Kuni was a neutral country, and as such didn't get involved in the affairs of the shinobi, that just meant more commerce for Yuki no Kuni, which didn't _have _spring unlike the land of samurai.

"Certainly explains how _this _thing's been sucking away all my chakra," the blond grumbled as he continued to hang from the ceiling, the small monkey filing away as fast as its tiny limbs would allow. Even though he _did _know the Nawanuke no Jutsu, it likely wouldn't have done him any good since he couldn't even access his chakra. Just another reason why all this tech had to be either destroyed, or procured and studied for flaws. Whether it went to Konoha or not was up to Anko, and since the majority of the populace never did her any favors... maybe she could try using this as leverage to get in Shichika's pants. Kami knows every otherwoman and their sister in Konoha wanted to after rumors spread about _everything _being "proportional". "Oi... While my friend here works on getting me out of these chains, how about you tell me why you said '_there's no such thing as spring_' in this country."

At the simple-enough request, the grown princess sighed. Still... There was no harm in letting the whisker-marked blond at least _try _to find her the "happy ending" he said was waiting for her somewhere.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Shimekiriro no Yo prior to Naruto regaining consciousness, Washi in his yuki-nin disguise moved through the shadows of the rafters where no one could see him. He'd been scouring the halls for close to half an hour, and when everything started looking the same both inside and out, he began losing his sense of direction. Since he didn't know where any of the important structures were in this maze-like prison made of metal, ice, and stone, he couldn't contact his squad via Kage Bunshin, which at the moment was the most reliable form of information transmission since Dotou could very well have had something that could intercept their radio transmissions. The longer he putzed around inside, the more likely Anko, Konayuki, and his clone would be spotted and captured, on top of Naruto and/or Koyuki being tortured and/or executed. Shaking his head and wondering if he had bit off more than he could chew, a voice he recognized came to the forefront of his mind.

_**Do you require aid, Washi-sama?**_

"Ka-Kawauso-sama!"the brunette cried out before he clapped his hand over his mouth and leapt into the shadows, just in case someone had heard that. '_Kawauso-sama, is that really you?'_

_**Hai, Washi-sama, but please, call me Kawauso. I am no longer one of the Heads of the Maniwa Clan, since I am not even alive. That is left to you and our remaining kin.**_

_'Kawauso... You have no idea how much I've missed you and the others. Matte! If you and Houou-sama are somewhere... in here...' _he said tapping the side of his head. '_That means Kamakiri, Chocho, Mitsubachi, and the rest are there!' _he said jovially.

_**It seems as though you require my aid. Allow me to give it to the one who continues to remember us, **_the voice spoke out, a tingling sensation running from the brunette's scalp to his fingertips and toes, nearly losing his footing in the shadows, knowledge of a technique he did not know flashing into the forefront of his psyche. _**And now, I take my leave...**_

_'Kawauso! Matte! KAWAUSO!' _the brunette cried out with wide eyes, only to realize the voice haunting him had once again gone. '_Houou-sama... That was you I saw back then... wasn't it? Why can't I find you guys? Are you really in there or am I starting to lose it?' _he asked clasping the sides of his head. He'd witnessed a few of the Maniwa Heads using their respective ninpou, so while it was _possible _he was simply overtly-attentive like Nanami and was able to copy their techniques _that _way, for those whose techniques he _didn't _see, that theory went right out the window. Was he one of those people that could talk to dead people? The back of his exploding tag said to remember death, but could it be that literal?

"I think it came from over here," a voice said cutting the brunette out of his reverie. Looking down, he saw two yuki-nin walking down the hall, most likely drawn by his short outburst.

"Baka, you're probably just chasing ghost ag-URK!" the second one stated only to be hauled up by a tether that worked its way around his neck and hauled him up to the darkness.

"Sho? Sho, you'd better not be screwing with me!" the first yuki-nin said as he whirled around. A drop of blood falling through the air in front of him caused him to pause before he looked up, eyes widening at the sight of his co-worker strung up on the ceiling by his toes by a length of ninja wire, blood leaking out of a cut across his throat. The man immediately whirled around to sound the alarm, only for-

"Hey there," a shorter figure in yuki-nin attire, stained with blood said before using the cable gun on his right arm to bound the man around his arms, whirling him around before kicking him in the back of the knees and making him kneel. "Now then, let's see just what this technique can do. Maniwa Ninpou: Kiroku Tadori," the brunette intoned as he placed his hand upon the man's head, extracting information from the man's mind in a way that would give a Yamanaka wet dreams just _thinking _about it. Acquiring the floor plans, worker's quarters, R&D chamber, file rooms, and assembly line were the first to come, he made to disengage the technique, only to find himself unable to do so; in addition to all he had taken from the man's recent memories, those that flooded into his mind were more than he could swallow. Images of the man in front of him doing cruel, _unspeakable_ things to the wife of one of the imprisoned workers appeared in his mind, as though he were watching it happen first-person.

"You _FILTH_!" the brunette spat as his teeth clenched in anger, his fingers digging into the man's scalp and causing him to cry out in pain. "Huh... Guess I know why Kawauso was so _shy_ all the time," the brunette growled before looping one of his arms around the man's neck, his free hand twisting the man's skull with a sharp _*******KRAAK* **_"Alright then..." he said as he shook the unwanted images out of his head. "Time to get to work," the brunette said forming a single Kage Bunshin at his side, born with the information that the original had recently acquired. Biting its lip, the clone dispelled itself and transmitted its knowledge of the prison's floor plan to the one outside, the original running off and shuffling a deck of exploding tags in his hands. There was going to be hell to pay and it was time to collect.

* * *

"I know the floor plan," the Kage Bunshin with Anko and Konayuki suddenly spoke up, the trio hidden in a small cave on the side of the plateau supporting the Shimekiriro no Yo. Drawing a senbon from his pouch, he began to sketch a copy of the floor plan in the dirt and snow at their feet. According to the clone, while the Shimekiriro no Yo had been built to resemble a near-impenetrable fortification, the actual prison was built _within_ the plateau, below a few meters of ice, stone, and permafrost. The below-ground prison blocks were open-air and located above a chilled water vein, acting as a natural refrigerator and chilling the prisoners that had been kept there in the past. This sapped their energy and prevented most of the escape attempts before they even started. The north side of the prison was connected to the mountains behind it through an underground tunnel, leading to one of the mines where prisoners were forced to excavate chakra-conductive materials. The northwestern part of the open-field fortification had been converted into a massive below-ground refinery while the smokestacks shot up into the sky, while to the northwest a coal-driven power plant had been constructed to supply both power and heat to the factories just below the surface, above the prison cells. Built atop the main fortification to the south was Dotou's private mansion complete with its own garden, though _forest _would be a better term. The center of the grounds was an open hub for movement between the different sectors of the prison.

"Good. Any idea where Naruto and Koyuki are being kept?" Anko asked. While she didn't like having one of her chunin go into unknown territory alone, pragmatically it was better for a single person to go in uninhibited and get the lay of the land, rather than a group of three fumble around and get caught because they didn't know what the fuck they were doing. Plus, she believed in every member of her without a doubt in her mind. The eagle-emulating teen would be alright.

"No. The yuki-nin this information was extracted from didn't know where they're being kept," he said as he finished up the sketch in the ground, placing rocks at the largest guard concentrations, while placing pieces of ice at their sub-objectives; the assembly lines, R&D, worker's quarters, and storage block. "All I know for certain... He is _pissed_, and a _lot _of yuki-nin are going to die when he shoves exploding kunai up their groins."

"Seriously?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow? Sure, she threatened to castrate people before, often doing so shortly after as part of the torture, but even by _her _standards an exploding kunai up the groin was a bit excessive. There'd be nothing left to _torture _if you blew them up in such a _vulnerable _area.

"Washi-kun, is something wrong?" Konayuki asked worriedly as the clone of her prospective lover began to shake,hands clenching into fists and bending the senbon out of shape.

"These guys..." the clone spat through grit teeth. "I don't care how long I have to stay on this frozen country. I'm not setting foot off it until every one of these yuki-teme are six feet under. Or at least that's the _original's _opinion at least."

"You sound as though you know first_-hand _what these guys have been doing," Anko said crossing her arms. Of course, given all the able-bodied men had been taken prisoner to work in the factories and mines, leaving only the children, elderly, but particularly the _women _behind, she had an idea of what was being done.

"Let's just say... I now understand why Kawauso-sama liked to keep his hands to himself," the clone grumbled, Konayuki giving the clone a heartfelt hug since the original was probably feeling just as bad. A moment later a massive explosion went off on the northwestern side of the factory, one of the smokestacks collapsing into its own footprint and sirens blaring loudly into the howling winds.

"Huh. Looks like all the guards have started running in one direction," Anko said as she tightened the scarf around her neck. "Come on you two! Time to raise some hell!" she shouted as she lept out of the cave and bound up the plateau to the open field right in front of the massive doors on the prison's eastern wall. With a heave Konayuki shoulder rammed the hundred-foot door wide open, the guards in the courtyard whirling around at the thing that had kicked the door down and ended up killing half of them, kunai and senbon flying out of the dust and snow cloud courtesy of Anko and Washi's shadow clone.

"You two go find the others. I can thin the herd a bit before I get taken down," the copy said to the two over his shoulder as yuki-nin began to pour into the courtyard. The next moment much to the clone's surprise, Konayuki gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, just like she would for the original.

"For luck," she said with a smile to the clone with a smile before running off with Anko, the copy's cheeks flushing a bit before he turned to face the few dozen yuki-nin rushing at him.

"Well, if I'm going to dispel, at least it'll be on a high note," the clone said as he popped a few chakra pills into his mouth, his chakra pool filling with the duplicated equipment that was brought with him via Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "I'll make all you assholes squeal like _pigs_!" he roared as he ran at the yuki-nin with reckless abandon, planning to take as many of these guys down as he could before he dispelled, forming the Tairitsu no In before he shouted- "BUNSHIN DAIBAKUHA!"

_***BAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !***_

* * *

Meanwhile inside the lower prison blocks, all the guards that were on that floor began to run towards one of two destinations; the assembly lines, or the worker's quarters where the enslaved men had somehow gotten their hands on enough weapons so start a revolt. And boy did they. As two yuki-nin passed by the cell adjacent to Koyuki-hime's cell, they noticed that the ponytailed blond had somehow broken the chains shackling him to the ceiling, but was lying on the floor unconscious.

"How the hell did he get down from there?" the man asked as he pried a shock seal off the lock to the cell, inserting the key and moving in to relocate the prisoner to a new cell. The next moment however the blond suddenly spun around and got to his feet before kneeing the guy in the nose, driving his hand into the guy's ribcage with a shout of- "Kyotouryuu: Tanpopo!" -before ripping his hand out and letting the man bleed out onto the floor. Before the second one could retreat, the blond flipped on his hands and wrapped the chain binding his ankles around the guy's neck with a twist of his body. Strangulating the man and hauling him to the ground, he pinned the man's skull between his knees, drawing one hand before shouting - "Kyotouryuu: Kyouga Suigetsu!" -, striking the man in the face with the palm of his hand, driving the cartilage in his nose deep inside his brain, killing him on the spot.

"You can look up now," Koyuki heard a few minutes later, post the sound of a struggle and the squelching of blood and flesh. Looking up, she saw Naruto unlocking her cell after peeling a tag off the lock. After the Nipponzaru had filed his way through the chains over the shinobi's head, the blond had poked the cell bars with a finger, recoiling slightly from the electrical shock provided by the fuinjutsu, designed to send an electrical charge through the conductive surface it was attached to. Since the file's teeth had more or less been ground away from the thick chain link above his head, Naruto figured playing possum would be the best move. Either a member of his team got the cell open, saving him from what would've been a painful electrocution if he'd grabbed the bars with both hands; or one of the guards on duty would come in and attempt to re-chain him. As it turned out a mix of the two happened, since stuff didn't start exploding for no reason. "Now come on, let's get you out of these chains," he said as he tested out the keys on the ring he picked off one of the corpses before he was able to remove the shackles around the woman's wrists and his own ankles.

After ensuring she was uninjured, the two ran over to the open-air elevator, hoping that in this place out meant _up_. Running across one of the walkways after getting to the highest floor they could, the elevators obviously divided so a person couldn't go from top-to-bottom, or in their case bottom-to-top at their leisure, a cable like the ones used on him earlier latched onto the walkway above them. Getting in the Fig Tree stance, he was relieved to see it was Anko who pulled herself up to meet them, cable-shooting vambraces equipped on both her arms.

"Gaki, glad to see I didn't have to bust you out myself," Anko said tossing a tool pouch to the blond, who looked over its contents before the sound of fists meeting flesh and breaking bone met his ears. Perking them up, he suddenly caught the sight of three broken yuki-nin falling through the open air to their right, falling into the abyss miles below.

"**SHANNARO! SHANNAROO! SHANNAROOO! SHANNAROOOO!"** a livid-sounding voice called out from above.

"Huh. Sounds like _someone's _pissed," Anko noted off-handedly as clusters of yuki-nin were punched through the walls on either side of the chasm that had been retrofitted into an open-air prison block, the silver-haired kunoichi coming out the hall behind Naruto and Anko respectively, the two high fiving, the one that had run up behind Anko obviously a Kage Bunshin when it dispelled. "Alright, looks like the gang's all here."

"What about Washi-kun?!" Konayuki growled defensively, the blond wondering what had changed between them while he was out. Not that he never saw it coming.

"He's busy raising hell everywhere else, and it isn't like we can let him have _all _the fun," Anko said with a smirk.

"Ahem!" Koyuki cut in angrily as she held her hand out. "I believe you have something that _belongs _to me."

"Right. Here," Anko said drawing Koyuki's Rokkaku Suisho from her jacket pocket, the _real _one that she'd swapped out for a convincing fake Kakashi had given her prior to the mission. As the woman put the chain back around her neck and fixed her hair, another ground-shaking explosion went off above them, chunks of ice and stone falling from the ceiling. "Now then, how the hell do we get out of here? Most everything here looks the god damn _same_, and Washi might not be able to hold these guys off forever."

"This way. I saw the exit as they were bringing me down to the cell blocks," Koyuki then spoke up, leading the group into one of the hallways and towards a set of open-air elevators.

* * *

After tracing the mental records of the yuki-nin he'd "interrogated", the brunette was more certain of his motivation for being a shinobi than he'd ever been in his life. Moving from shadow to shadow like a ghost, he'd strike without a sound and stash the corpses in one of the rafters before moving on, sometimes walking amongst his victims before ending their lives like the Shinigami. Coming upon the enemy barracks, Washi found the yuki-nin from the last shift haplessly dozing away, the bastards actually having the _gall _to sleep soundly after they raped the land and violated this country's women. Like a spectre the brunette moved from one bedside to the other, slipping exploding tags into each of their pillows before disappearing as quickly as he came.

With a pulse of chakra once he was just barely out of range, he ended the lives of those sleeping away in a flash, ensuring they'd never wake up again while walking away like a badass. With sirens now blaring and all the yuki-nin heading in one direction as he'd predicted, he slipped past them unseen as they all ran about in confusion, leaving the worker's quarters completely unguarded. Shedding his disguise and resuming his Maniwa uniform, he picked the locks on the doors before throwing the doors open. Telling them Dotou's fall was at hand, disappointingly the captured men had naught the will nor motivation to even get to their feet, even after being told that Koyuki Kazahana had returned to Yuki no Kuni. Deciding he had to play dirty, he picked at their sense of honor, telling them that their fathers had been killed by Dotou trying to free them, and if they didn't overthrow him and his army of yuki-nin now, they'd never see those who had been left behind ever again.

While this had in fact gotten the workers to their feet, unarmed workers, despite their muscular physique after years of forced labor, would not be able to rout the yuki-nin on their own. With that in mind, one of the older workers pointed the brunette to one of the storage rooms where all of the product that had been rolled off the lines for the past few years had been stored. Busting in the doors, the men had equipped themselves to the teeth, the yuki-nin coming in just in time to see those they'd oppressed for so long bringing the fruits of forced labor to bear against them.

It was as the two sides clashed, the now-armed and vengeance-seeking warriors outnumbering their oppressors three-to-one, not counting the trio of kage bunshin he'd thrown into the fray, that the brunette got to his real mission while Anko and Konayuki raised as much hell as they could. Get as much info on the Chakura no Yoroi and the rest of Dotou's product as they could, while destroying the assembly lines.

Kicking in the R&D chambers, which were now empty, he came upon every hoarders wet dream; prototypes, tools, devices, documents, blueprints, materials, the works. Everything you would ever need to make Chakura no Yoroi or other chakra-powered gear, you'd find there. Coming upon a shelf lined with storage scrolls, which by the looks of them were packed to the brim with whatever wasn't strewn about on the tables, he placed them within his _own _storage scroll before stashing it away while he let his sticky fingers roam.

When the room had been nearly stripped bare, knowing Hagetaka couldn't have done a better job herself _–since during their own raids of abusive Feudal Lord's castles as children she was able to take everything not nailed to the floor within minutes-_, the brunette was about to leave and destroy the assembly lines when he came across something he'd paltry seen in Konoha; a computer terminal.

Booting it on by pressing what he knew as the **Power** button, the screen lit up showing a large amount of data. Computers were a relatively new innovation proceeding the radio and television, but in Konoha they'd only been used to automate medical equipment, or randomly generate names during the Chunin Selection Exams. In Yuki no Kuni however, where the technology grade was marginally higher, it appeared that _this _terminal had been outfitted for data-retention. Certainly made it easier than having to rifle through hundreds of papers that could get lost or misplaced.

"Normally I wouldn't have time to figure out how the hell this thing _works_..." the brunette said looking down at the wide board with lots of buttons and a mouse-like attachment, tying to comprehend what any of these buttons outside the **On**/**Off** one did. "However, I guess that's what _this _jutsu is for. Kage Bunhin!" he called out creating a copy of himself. "You stay here and see if you can't dig anything up that could be useful. _I'm _going to blow the hell out of the blood-soaked assembly lines."

You'd think the "blood-soaked" part would be an analogy. You would be wrong.

On the plus side? He got to walk away from the explosion in slow motion with a senbon in his teeth for absolutely no reason. Just like when he blew the hell out of the bunkers.

* * *

_'I don't like this,' _Anko thought as Koyuki led the team into a darkened room. Looking down, she immediately recognized the symbol of the Kazehana household; two circles on top of one another like a two-part snowman, held within a ringed circle, the gap between the snowman-esque shape and ring shaded black. The next moment a spotlight went off on the right side, and on a raised platform three stories above the ground with a wide staircase in front of it, Dotou rose from a red velvet throne.

"Well done, Koyuki," the man spoke, the woman suddenly running up the steps to them.

"Matte!" Anko cried out, only for Nadare, Fubuki, and Mizore to bar her path via shunshin, Naruto and Konayuki instantly going on guard. "Ohhhhh... fuck..." Anko swore as Koyuki put the Rokkaku Suisho in the man's waiting hand.

"All of you seem to have forgotten. I _am _an actress after all," Koyuki spoke turning to them.

"It's true. Koyuki acted the entire scene perfectly," Dotou spoke with a smug grin, though that look on his face was soon marred by another ground-shattering explosion that shook the room's foundations. "Nadare. Do you mean to tell me our intruder hasn't been taken care of yet?"

"I apologize, sir, but the bird-clad one appears to have freed and equipped the workers. I had assumed our own ninja could handle them," the silver-haired man spoke. Dotou was about to respond, but Koyuki beat him to the punch while he was distracted. Unsheathing the tanto she took from Sandayu for some unknown reason before, to the surprise of everyone she drove the end straight into his heart, a look of shock going across his face as she began to push him towards the edge.

"Like I said before, I _am _an actress," the princess spoke truthfully as she forced him a step back, the man's hand going to her throat with a curse.

"Koyuki!" Naruto called out.

"I knew this would happen, Naruto..." Koyuki spoke out as she struggled against the man's grip. "I knew if I came back to this country, that this would be the end for me... That is why... at the very least..." she said as she forced her chin down, pushing Dotou back with all the strength her body could muster. "I can take my uncle with me..."

"Koyuki! Don't do this!" Konayuki cried out at what she was seeing, Dotou's feet a foot away from the platform's edge. Kinda dumb having something like that without railings, when one stops to think about it.

"Naruto... For so long... I had only run away... but now..." she said as she leveled a glare at her uncle.

"Let us help you! Going out like this is the same _thing _as running away!" Naruto called out, Koyuki managing to push Dotou over the platform's edge and into the open air at that moment. As the two fell, Naruto, Konayuki, and Anko's eyes widened as the two hit the ground, Dotou taking the brunt of the fall. Moments later however, Koyuki began coughing and clutching her sides, showing she was still alive. Appearing at her side via shunshin, Naruto was quickly forced to raise his arms and guard his face when Dotou suddenly lashed out at him, the blond flipping back to his team as they all got at the ready.

"Hmhmhm. As if I would die from this toy-like katana," the man chuckled as he undid the sash of his robes, the tanto sliding out of his chest without a drop of blood on it as the robes fell. Revealed beneath the royal robes he wore, Dotou was clad neck to toe in a model of Chakura no Yoroi obviously more advanced than those of his chief retainers. The bodysuit beneath was a dark gray, thick black armor covering his chest, shoulders, and shins, reinforced vambraces on his forearms, conductive wiring lacing his form from the yin-yang core in the center of his chest. "As you can clearly see, this is the newest prototype of the Chakura no Yoroi, and far superior to those of my associates," the man said with a sneer as he reached down and hauled Koyuki under his arm. "With your chakra sealed and my strongest retainers remaining undefeated, you can never hope to defeat me," he prattled on, Koyuki beating at his legs to no avail as the blond growled, the atmosphere once again penetrated by the sound of an explosion from outside. "Come, Koyuki-hime, to the place beyond the rainbow," he spoke in reference to her latest movie, a black cord suddenly becoming visible and hauling him through an opening in the ceiling as it suddenly caved in.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed as he whipped a kunai with an attached rope together before throwing it to Koyuki, wrapping it around her forearm and hauling the blond into the escape hatch. As the rest of the ceiling began to collapse around them, Dotou's retainers zipped away on lengths of forearm-mounted wire, Konayuki batting large chunks of debris aside with her sword as she and Anko vacated the premises.

* * *

_'Geez, Washi must be going _ballistic _down there_,' Naruto noted as he wiped the dust from his eyes as Dotou flew away from the prison fortress with bat-like wings, the grounds below coated in flames as explosions went off every five seconds, a blue-gray dot moving about as yuki-nin were sortied against a typhoon of enraged workers.

"So... It seems we have an unwanted guest," Dotou said looking down to the dead weight holding him back after appraising the damage to his facilities. Not only would he need to reconstruct most of the grounds, but with the present workforce showing they were unwilling to cooperate any longer, he'd have to execute them and go abroad for workers. "It's time we cut the dead weight," the man said as he swooped around, the bladed edge of his wing clipping the rope tying Naruto to Koyuki. Plumetting into a free-fall as the princess called out his name, the speck of white-and-orange soon fell out of view as Dotou continued to fly away, not even bothering to make sure Naruto was truly dead or not. As Dotou flew eastwards, visible only as a small dot in the cloudy night sky, amidst ruined trees a beat-up body craned its neck from between the twigs and branches, catching where they were headed before going out of sight.

"Heh... Heheheh..." Naruto chuckled as he disentangled himself from the branches of the tree that had broken his fall, clothing ripped and torn. "This thing in my stomach probably saved my life, as much as Dotou doesn't know it," he lamented as he held his aching sides. "This thing might generate a force field around both myself and it, keeping it from being removed or destroyed, _urk_," he flinched as he felt something crack. "But that also means I'm protected to the same degree," he smirked before falling to his knees in the snow. Just because he hadn't been impaled on any of the branches on the way down, didn't mean he did _not _feel it as he came down, though the snow and the barrier softened his fall. '_Kuso... At this rate I'll _never _get to them in time_,' the blond swore as he coughed a wad of blood and phlegm into the snow. When the sound of a whirring motor caught his attention, the blond craned his neck upwards.

"Hey kid! Need a lift!" Director Makino asked as he and a couple members of his camera crew came into view. They were riding what appeared to be a platform-like snowmobile, the camera mounted on top so they could film in the snow. Not believing his good luck, the ponytailed blond simply nodded his head before limping over to the cart, his body's own healing factor kicking in as they shot off. Dotou's device might be able to stop chakra, but it couldn't stop what the body does on its own.

* * *

"Man, Washi, what did you _do _in there?" Anko asked as she, Konayuki, and the brunette in question followed after Dotou.

"I gave the workers the tools to their victory, and let years of frustrations loose," he answered as they leapt through the trees. The team had converged upon where Anko's sharp eyes had seen Naruto land, only for a crushed pile of trees and branches but no blond to greet them. "Though to be safe I left some Kage Bunshin behind."

"How much you think you're running on now?" Anko asked.

"I'd say a little more than half at the moment," he answered, the whistling of crystal-ended kunai prompting them to scatter as spiked forests of cold death suddenly sprung up where they were. "Kuso, looks like they've caught up," he cursed as Nadare, Fubuki, and Mizore came into view.

"Anko-sensei, you follow Koyuki, I'm sure that's where Naruto is at," Konayuki urged as drew her heavy-iron bo staff from the seal on her hip, twirling it around her before bringing the end down into the snow, creating a crater. "The two of us can handle things here."

"You sure?" she asked, getting a nod in return. Leaping off, Nadare exchanged words with Fubuki and Mizore before he ran off after Anko, as she expected. After Nadare was led off, Mizore on a new snowboard rushed Washi at high speeds with his metal fist drawn back, intent on knocking the brunette's skull clear off his shoulders. Before he could do that however, Konayuki jumped in front of him and caught the fist in one hand, a cloud of snow being kicked up behind her before the two were put in a strength-based grapple; and Konayuki was winning. Leaping into the tree line to give his teammate room, Washi was soon confronted by Fubuki who flew up to meet him, the two practically nose-to-nose before they both backed off.

"While the two of them play, I guess it's just you and me," the pinkette said to Washi as she began to eye him over, curiosity at play as she wondered what he was hiding beneath that bird-themed outfit of his. As she ogled him she unconsciously licked her lips, sending a shudder up the brunette's spine as he wondered-

'_First that honey pot at Taki, and now this? Do _all _kunoichi try turning their male opponents into sex toys, or is it just the ones _I _keep running into?' _the brunette wondered to himself as he leapt back and, to Fubuki's surprise, remained airborne. "In a moment, it'll just be _me_."

"H-How are you doing that without Chakura no Yoroi," Fubuki cried out in shock, though quickly schooled her features.

"What? Did you think the Tsuchikage of Iwa were the _only _shinobi who could learn to fly?" the brunette asked as he drew a hooked kunai and twirled it on his finger. "Now come on. Let's see just how strong one of Dotou's chief retainers really is," he said as he flew forward to meet her, the woman drawing her own kunai and the two clashed in mid-air.

* * *

Tree-hopping to the north, Anko lead Nadare away from her squad and into the mountains. Since the man did not possess wings like neither Fubuki nor Dotou, she simply decided to take the high ground. Drawing their kunai the two clashed, sparks sending small flickers off in the night as they repelled one another. The Chakura no Yoroi may have been able to repel _thrown _projectiles, but it couldn't protect him from hand-to-hand, and it was there that Anko would claim her victory.

"Do you really believe you can best me?" Nadare asked as he stood across from Anko, the woman huffing a bout of warm breath into the frosted air. "I made the Kopi Ninja no Kakashi run with his tail between his legs like a common mutt. What makes you believe some no-name kunoichi can best me when one of Konoha's _best_ could not?"

"Because _I _don't copy everything I see. Hebi-hime no Mitarashi kicks butt and takes names with her _own _power!"

"And what meager power does that amount to against _me_?" the man asked. "I know _all _about your ties to Orochimaru; how you summon snakes like him. Your little friends won't be able to help you here, and your techniques won't work against my Chakura no Yoroi either. Face it, you've lost," the man said snidely before his eyes began roving her form, mentally peeling back the layers of clothing. "Still, this bramble of thorns is not without its rose. Perhaps you and I could come to an..." he paused as he licked his lips, something he would _never _do in front of Kakashi Hatake, for obvious reasons. "Accord."

"Accord _this_," Anko growled as she reached into the tool pouch over her right hip, thinking back to when she had been given what she at the moment was reaching for.

**Flashback**

"What do you want, Hitei? I have a mission abroad to get ready for and you're taking up time I could be using for other things," Anko huffed at the accented blond, a few days before prior to her team leaving for Yuki no Kuni.

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd give you something for the trip," the woman replied coyly, holding out a package wrapped in lumpy brown paper and twine. Taking it skeptically out of the woman's hands, Anko tore off the wrapping to get to what lay underneath.

"What _is _this thing?" Anko said twirling the hilt-like object presented to her in her hand. The handle consisted of blue-and-black braided cloth like a samurai sword, the pommel white with a red tip. Its crossguard was colred red with a single chin-like point jutting forward, three jutting backwards like ears behind a pair of side-mounted golden emblems, and on the top was a white crest with a blue jewel on the front, an opening in the top.

"It functions similarly to the Nidaim's Raijin no Ken," Hitei answered without missing a beat. "Just be aware that this thing eats through chakra like an Aikimichi does barbecue. I should know, my assistant passed out twice just turning the thing _on_," she giggled into her hand. It was truly moments like those that kept life entertaining.

"So... What are you then? Some kind of weapon manufacturer?" Anko asked flipping the weapon over in her hand, testing the balance and finding it pretty well-balanced despite its top-heavy shape.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I'm just a soothsayer with a hobby," the woman answered. "As for what this thing is, I call it..."

**Flashback End**

"_The Enjin no Ken..." _Anko muttered to herself as she brought the weapon out into view. "Katon:...!" she intoned as a ruby-colored flame-shaped blade burst from the top of the handle before it was suddenly bathed in orange and yellow flames, illuminating the mountainside and flash-vaporizing the cold air around it.

"Hyoton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu!" Nadare called out in return as he made two handsigns, the mountain to his left soon giving birth to an avalanche, which quickly transformed into a pack of rabid ice-born wolves that swept down the slope at her. To the man's surprise, he was forced to backpedal as her flame-borne blade tore through them like a hot knife through butter before she was suddenly at his feet.

"RYUENJIN!" she called out as she performed a leaping upward slash, the ruby-colored blade screeching loudly against the chakra forcefield generated by the Chakura no Yoroi. A few of his hairs were burned and his clothing singed, but his body was mostly protected from the swath of flames that had rolled across his body.

"Hm. That was a close one," Nadare said not noticing the device on his left shoulder breaking from the strain. "Of course with the way you're panting right now, I doubt you can do that again," he commented as the purplette panted heavily, the blade of flame dispelling.

"Urusai! You still have to contend with that, _same _as me!" Anko shouted pointing up the mountainside, Nadare's earlier attack having triggered another avalanche that sent tons of snow towards them. Nadare deftly leapt out of the way allowing Anko to be caught up in the aftermath, or so he had thought.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman," Anko said bursting out of the snowbank in a burst of flame, grabbing the yuki-nin by the scruff of his neck and flipping him so he was head-down, the woman placing the soles of her sandals on the undersides of his arms and pulled his ankles over her shoulder. "Taijutsu Ogi: Boseki Guri-Gaeshi!" she called out as she turned her body to the right and put a spin to her fall, the yuki-nin struggling against her grip, before crying out as the ground rose to meet him.

_**CRACK!**_

"As much as I'd _love _to have had a long, drawn-out fight for no reason," Anko said as she landed in a dismount after flipping off the body right before it smashed into the ground. "I've got a squad that needs my help," she finished as her sharp gaze went skyward. Catching a glint of black and blue metal moving eastward, the purplette followed after as fast as the terrain would allow.

Or would've had she not fallen flat on her face the moment her right foot left the ground.

"_Damn Irish,"_ she mumbled into the snow.

* * *

"Geez! These guys just _won't _give up!" the blond shouted as he flew through the trees, Konayuki riding through the snow behind him on the board he leant her as the two moved away from Mizore and Fubuki.

"Yeah, but what can we do? That Chakura no Yoroi blocks everything we _throw _at them, and if Fubuki drops one of those kunai at our feet we're _done _for if we try to move up close."

"Where you going cutie? Ditch B-Cup there and go for a _real _woman!" swerving between the trees and accentuating her C-Cup breasts.

"What is it with you and younger men?" Mizore questioned, receiving a punch on the head from his squad mate. The moment they neared one another sparks of electricity arced from the yin-yang-patterned devices on their armor, the two putting some distance between themselves and ending the lightshow.

"Urusai! I'm only 27!" the pinkette cried out irately.

"_Washi, did you see that just now?"_

"_I think I did,"_ the brunette returned. "Scatter!" he called out as he flew into the tree line to the right, Konayuki snowboarding off to the left. With a flex of her wings, Fubuki followed after Washi through the skyline, intent to find out how he was flying by his own power, while Mizore simply went after Konayuki, so that he wouldn't get attacked from behind.

* * *

'_Geez, why is it always _me _who attracts the strange women?' _Washi questioned himself as Fubuki chased after him, the two remaining airborne as they flew through the trees.

_**Oi. Boya, I need to talk to you,**_ a blunt voice suddenly spoke from the inside of his mind.

'_What the- Kyouken?! What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy at the moment!?' _Washi questioned.

_**I want that woman's body,**_ the voice of Kyouken in his mind spoke to him.

' _. . . I'm afraid I'm missing some context here,' _he returned after a moment's pause.

_**I mean I want a body of my own so I don't have to live inside your skull with **_**these **_**bakas! **_the voice inside his head returned.

_**Now right keeping you're company the with wrong what's, hey, **_a backwards-speaking voice spoke out.

_**You see what I have to put up with here? Every moment I speak with these guys, I feel my brain cells committing suicide one by one.**_

'_I still don't see how this is _my _problem,' _Washi thought to himself as he continued to weave through the trees, always keeping something between himself and Fubuki, who at the moment was merely checking him out.

_**Just shut up and give me your body,**_ Kyouken growled, Washi suddenly roosting on a tree branch, shoulders hunched and Fubuki swinging up onto a branch as she pondered why the brunette had stopped. The next moment his body began to shake, a purple miasma wafting off his body, dozens upon dozens of concentric purple rings appearing across his body, purple accents appearing in his hair. When the brunette snapped his head in her direction, she saw purple flame-like marks rising out of his pupils, triangular points dotting his face. With a snarl he suddenly lunged at near-mach-speeds, right hand grasping her neck and slamming her against a tree.

"Maniwa Ninpou: Kyouken Hatsudou!" a gruff, yet womanly voice cried out from the depths of the brunette's throat. The next moment, the purple tattoos that suddenly appeared across his body began to fluctuate across his form, before slowly crawling up his body and onto Fubuki's own. Before the ninpou could be finalized however... it suddenly rebounded, throwing the brunette off of Fubuki and against a nearby tree before plummeting into a snowbank, the purple tattoos across his body disappearing.

"Okay... That was weird," Fubuki stated with a shudder as she descended to the ground. "Are you alive?" she asked poking the brunette with a stick, his head snapping up at her again. This time however, he had semi-round upper lips, black sclera with pronounced inward corners, and white irises and sclera.

"Ohayo, yuki-nin-chan," the brunette spoke up in, once again, a voice that wasn't his own. "Maniwa Ninpou: Kiroku Tadori," he announced before he kicked off the tree at his back and hand-flipped off the device on Fubuki's back, dismounting a few yards away with the grace of an aquatic mammal. "Huh. So _that's _why you need to keep your distance from one another," he mused.

"What the- What'd you just do to my armor?" Fubuki cried as she pat at her back, having felt _something _crawl across her armor.

"I analyzed the history of your attire to discover what secrets lie within," he answered, the semi-curved lips and wide eyes making him look like some kind of water-borne mammal, only in a bird outfit. "Oh, but where _are _my manners? I'm being a very bad guest taking the show from his host. Gotta go, ja ne," the brunette waved off before his eyes clamped shut, his head shaking before they returned to their original tawny coloring. " . . . What the fuck just happened?" the brunette asked, his voice once more his own.

"I should be asking _you _that!" Fubuki cried as she rubbed her throat. She may've had her weird fetishes, just as any healthy woman should, but autoerotic asphyxiation was not one of them. Before she could ponder this further, the brunette suddenly disappeared via shunshin. _'Shit! He got inside my-'_

She was unable to finish however when the brunette let loose a wicked kick into her stomach, sending her tumbling through the snow. Unfurling her wings and about to take flight, she was completely unprepared for the sudden palm strike to the sternum that sent her tumbling again. This time, sailing towards another figure rushing up to meet her chest-first.

* * *

'_I can't stay away from Washi-kun too long. There's no _telling _what that weirdo may try,'_ Konayuki thought as she swerved around the trees, surprised that Mizore's wider frame could do the same. _'Honestly, this is just like with Taki all over again, only this time there's snow everywhere.'_

"Don't get distracted!" Mizore called out as he shot the end of his cable gun out at Konayuki, wrapping it around her arms before jerking her off her board. Hearing the satisfying _***CRUNCH* **_as her body broke against the bark, but confused about the _***WHUM* **_that followed, he kicked his board into his hand and looked over his shoulder. That proved to be a mistake however, because Konayuki's body hadn't broken against the tree as he had _thought_. After the tree had been felled, she swung it into him like an oversized bat and smashed him through a tree and slamming him into the one behind it, slumping to the ground. "How...? That hit should've _killed _you..." Mizore panted as he got to his feet. Even though his Chakura no Yoroi had soaked up most of the damage, he still _felt _all that. Fuck, he could _taste _that.

"Maybe to anyone _else_!" she shouted as she threw the tree at him again, the man rolling to the side, his eyes darting across the field for his board before finding it. Crawling over to it through the snow to make his escape, a fur-clad boot suddenly stomped down on his metal hand and pressed it against the ground. His gaze turning upward, his blood ran cold when he saw the girl bring her other leg back. The next moment a loud _***CRACK* **_rang through the air as her foot impacted his protective barrier, snapping his head back and sending him tumbling through the snow. When he came to a sudden stop, he looked up and saw that Konayuki held the tether connecting his metal fist to the forearm bracer he wore, and that she was beginning to reel him in. Disconnecting it by punching in the emergency release panel, the man leapt up in the air to flee, only for the abandoned metal fist to be thrown into the small of his back, dropping him to the ground like a sack of potatoes. _'That... That ball weighs nearly twenty pounds... Just how strong _is _this girl?' _he questioned as he began to back away, his eyes widening when his opponent just _ripped _one of the nearby trees out of the ground and chucked it at him as though it were a toy. Rolling to the side as the root system came down right next to him, he got up to run again, only for Konayuki to appear beside him in a yuki shunshin.

"Bojutsu: Manrui Homa!" she yelled out as she brought her bandage-wrapped sword around her back for a swing before slamming the flat into Mizore's side, the yuki-nin sent sailing through the air from the bone-breaking force of the attack. Intercepting another figure mid-air, a chaotic flash surged through the forest before a sudden detonation enveloped them both.

"What... just happened?" Konayuki asked as she looked down at the two charred bodies, the yin-yang casings of their Chakura no Yoroi shattered revealing the pink and blue crystal spheres underneath, briefly glowing as they were exposed to the open air before they dimmed.

"Chakura no Yoroi functions by generating a force field of chakra around the user, and these cores recycle the user's chakra through themselves to curb the energy expenditure. When two different fields began to cycle through one another, they caused an overload, just as we've seen here," Washi explained looking between the two still forms after checking their pulse. Even if the shield generated protected their _bodies _from the blast, _no _body could handle the amount of pain that comes with surviving an explosion point-blank even if it _did _remain intact.

"So this is how we beat Dotou then?" Koyuki asked as she ripped the core off of Mizore's chest, Washi prying a like core from Fubuki's back. Not like they'd be needing it any more.

"Yeah, so let's follow after Naruto and _son of a_ _BITCH_!" the brunette suddenly cried out mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Konayuki asked.

"One of the yuki-nin rolled out some kind of armored _fighting _vehicle on treads, and the rebelling workers are being torn to _shreds_!" the brunette cursed out, his clones being taken out one by one by the large-caliber main gun on the rotating turret posting. The projectiles it used were too fast to see without his kekkei genkai, but they were clearly high-yield explosives, slightly more so than a trio of exploding tags slapped together.

"You go help Naruto, I'll back them up double-time," Konayuki said with a firm nod as she handed the core she ripped from the chest plate on Mizore's armor to the brunette, who hid both in his sleeves.

"That may actually be for the best. You're probably the only person on our team who can take these things _FUUUCK!_" he swore mid-sentence."There went my last clone! I don't have eyes in there anymore!"

"Then I'll have to _triple_-time it. Just make sure you and Naruto come back alive, got it?" Konayuki said as she dropped her board onto the ground and shot off. Given Mizore and Fubuki weren't going to be going anywhere for a while, Washi had no qualms with simply picking up a fresh board and heading off with a burst of chakra.

* * *

It had all been so simple. Get the Rokkaku Suisho, insert it in the ceremonial altar, turn it before pressing it down, and the treasure of the Kazahana family was supposed to be revealed. Dotou did the above, a bright snowflake-shaped flash of light flaring up from under the snow, the altar at the center. However, after the large mirror-like structures of the Reinbo Hyoga had lit up in a multitude of colors, the sound of an engine sputtering to life, no weapon or treasure revealed itself. Instead, the temperature began to rise as copious amounts of steam rose into the air, the heat transferred to the surrounding environment melting snow and turning ice into flowing rivers. To say that Dotou was disappointed would be an understatement.

"A heat generator?!" Dotou growled out as his face scrunched up in anger. "Is _this _what you Kazahana call _treasure_!?" he ranted with clenched fists, feeling as though his younger brother were mocking him from the next world.

"KOYUKI-HIME!" a voice Dotou thought he'd never have to put up with again shouted through the frigid air, the whirring of a snowmobile engine piercing through a wave of steam. Coming out into the open were Director Makino, two members of his crew, and the ponytailed blond who had fallen several dozen meters to what was _supposed _to be a cold death in the wilderness.

"You little brat...!" Dotou growled as the princess acknowledged his seemingly-impossible return from the dead, the blond leaping off the snowmobile platform and running across the ice to fight him, chakra or not. "Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki!" he called out as he sent a cluster of ice needles at the blond, which soon turned into bladed swallows mid-flight. With a smirk, the blond crossed his arms in front of his face, the swallows impacting against a translucent purple shield that formed in front of him, scattering a mist of ice crystals in his wake while Dotou's eyes widened in realization.

His face, contorting in an angry scowl at the knowledge that the blond had used his own tool against him, rushed at the blond before striking the ice with all his strength. Without his chakra to keep him on the water's surface like a water strider, the blond was sent plummeting into the icy floes. "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!" Dotou called out with a flash of handseals **Snake – Ram – Horse – Rabbit – Ram – Horse – Rabbit**, holding out a hand at the blond and trapping him in a prison of icy water, sapping his strength. Flashing through the **Dog – Boar – Rat **signs with his remaining left hand. "Suiton: Hiki-ha!" he called out as he formed a half-ram seal with his remaining hand and plunged his fingertips into the icy water.

"NARUTO!" Koyuki cried out as the water prison containing the blond suddenly fell away from Dotou's extended hand and beneath the frigid water, forming an iron-strong prison around him as he fell away from the surface.

"Immune to ninjutsu and genjutsu or not, Chakura no Yoroi will not save you from _drowning_," Dotou said as he felt the iron-strength ball of water continue to sink.

"Oi! Teme!" a new voice suddenly called out, causing Dotou to raise his eyes and see the bird-like figure from Nadare's report riding towards him on yet _another _one of Mizore's snowboards. "Kurae!" the brunette shouted as he leapt off the board, the piece of chakra-conducting hardware sent flying at Dotou like a ballistic missile. Raising his arms, the man was pushed a yard back when the equipment shattered against his armor, the man scowling at such a cheap method. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the brunette called out the moment his feet touched the ground, a copy of him rushing forward while the original leapt back. In a blur of movement, the copy was right in front of Dotou, one hand formed into the Tairitsu no In while in the other, he held a Chakura no Yoroi core and pressed it against his chest, a chaotic discharge of energy lighting up the air in front of him.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" the clone shouted as it detonated in a burst of chakra, the core on the tyrant's own armor cracking and the ice at his feet giving way. Leaping out of the ball of flame and smoke, the man's armor was now singed as was his hair.

"Not done yet!" the original shouted as he reared his head back, chest expanding as steam began to waft off his body from a sudden increase in temperature. "Katon: Rasen Nagareboshi!" he shouted as he threw his head forward and upchucked a Chakura no Yoroi core at him. However, it was not alone, but was instead wreathed in a spiraling, human-sized ball of flame. Impacting against his own armor's field once again, the core on his chest bearing an **X**-shaped crack as the fireball suddenly overtook him in a fiery explosion, a column of smoke obscuring him from view. "Let's see you get up from _that_, teme!" the brunette panted with his hands on his knees, the last of his chakra having gone into that last attack. "Ohhh... Fuck..." the brunette swore as the billow of smoke cleared, Dotou's hair now heavily singed, his eyebrows missing, as was the man-dress he wore around his waist.

"So... You think you can challenge me, eh?" Dotou asked angrily as his eyebrow-less brows twitched, a vein throbbing in his head as he strode forward. "Very well then... I'll send you off to meet your friend, AS WELL AS EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS COUNTRY!" he roared as jets on his shoulders and boots suddenly flared to life, the tyrant shooting at Washi with a knee forward and catching him in the gut. Completely knocking the air out of his lungs, Washi was sent tumbling across the ice and snow, the sound of something or _multiple _somethings breaking piercing the air before he came to a forced stop when his back impacted a large ice crystal, blood and spittle flying into the air before he slid to the ground. "Don't black out on me yet," Dotou said as he raised the Maniwa-nin up by the front of his shirt, drawing a fist back. "I'm not done with you."

Powerless to do anything, Director Makino could only clamp his mouth shut as he continued to film, the brunette's body becoming a roadmap of cuts and bruises as the Dotou put every bit of muscle he had behind each strike. His strength exhausted, the most he could do was raise his arms to guard his face, the sickening grin on Dotou's face growing bigger as he continued to beat in the face of the injured Maniwa-nin, the ice and snow beneath him soon colored red, the brunette struggling to breathe and unable to draw out any more chakra in his exhausted state.

"If this were one of Koyuki's movies, this would be the part where the villain tries offering the beaten hero a place at his side, as to replace those he'd already taken out," Dotou said as his blood-covered fist once again hauled Washi up by the front of his shirt, shallow breaths passing his lips as he convulsed in pain. "Of course, obviously that will not be the case, since you destroyed everything I worked so _hard _to build," he said delivering another body blow to the brunette, causing him to spit blood onto his gauntlet. "My assembly lines are destroyed, my army is gone, and my workers finally show their true colors. A shame you won't be able to see all your hard work amount to nothing," he said rearing his fist back once again, Washi's arms weakly falling to his sides. Before the final blow could be struck however, the ice at Dotou's feet burst and he was forced to release his captive, lest he risk being clocked in the jaw by a devastating uppercut that punched its way through the ice at its feet.

"Hey... Washi..." Naruto panted as he took as much air into his lungs as he could, after mustering the speed needed for Kyotouryuu's Third Secret Technique: Sawaribi. "Thanks for distracting Dotou for me. His Suiro no Jutsu wore off as soon as you distracted him, and I was able to get out. Now... why don't you take a break. I'll finish this for you," the blond said looking over his shoulder to where his teammate had been thrown, only for no response to be given. "Washi? Washi, come on, this isn't funny!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed one of the brunette's shoulders and shook him vigorously, the teen's face covered in bruises with a trail of blood leaking into the snow out the corner of his mouth.

"What a pity," Dotou said with a shrug of his shoulders as Naruto dropped to his knees, trying to shake the brunette awake to no avail, placing a finger on his pulse point only to find nothing. "He truly showed much promise. Oh well. There are _plenty _of nuke-nin seeking employment, it'll only require more effort on my part," he continued on as the blond's shoulders shook, nails digging grooves in the snow once he took his hands from his teammate's shoulders. "What's the matter? Going to cry now that I killed your teammate?" he asked smugly, but stopped short at the bubbling orange aura that began to envelop the blond's form as he rose to his feet, electricity arcing across his form from the device lodged in his stomach.

"Dotou..." the blond growled as his hair bristled within the bubbling shroud, the binding soon snapping as it turned into a spiky mane down his back. As the device lodged in his stomach continued to shock him, cracks began to spread across the outer face, and he seemed to pay none of it any mind. "You just made the worst... and _last _mistake of your _life_," he continued as he turned to face Dotou, bangs shadowing his eyes as the aura changed from orange to red, the white of his attire changing to red and the orange to burgundy. "You made th_**is personal..." **_he glowered as he raised his eyes to the tyrant, once-blue eyes now crimson with slits, bubbling aura receding into his form, the yin-yang-patterned casing in the device snapping revealing the sphere of chakra-conductive crystal that lay underneath. _**"For Sousetsu... For Sandayu... For Washi... For everyone you've killed... I will reclaim this country, and **_**avenge**_** the fallen!" **_he growled as a clawed hand went to the device lodged in his stomach. A corona of electricity shifting across his form, the blond paid it no mind as he ripped the bothersome device from the wires pinning it to his stomach, those same wire soon repulsed from his body as the holes in both his body and clothing knitted themselves back together.

"You... Who are you to decide the fate of this country?! _MY _COUNTRY!?" the man demanded, his inner voice shrieking at him to run because the Chakura no Seigyo Debaisu was supposed to be indestructible once attached to a host.

"_**Me? I'm the gardener... who sees an ugly **_**weed**_** that needs **_**plucking**_**,"**_ the blond said as he crushed the supposedly-indestructible device in his hand like a piece of cheap tin, the hunk of misshapen metal dropping to the ground and cracking the ice as he strode forward, placing distance between himself and his fallen comrade.

"Rrrrrrrrrr...!" Dotou growled with clenched teeth, the vein in his forehead bulging to the bursting point before he backpedaled and gained some distance. Flashing through the **Bird – Snake – Monkey – Horse – Dog **seals, he threw his right hand forward with a cry of- "Hyoton: Kokuryu Bofusetsu!" At his call, a black ether-like dragon with eyes and fangs of red shot forth right to the feral blond, who simply reared one fist back as the devastating attack neared him.

"_**Kyotouryuu: Ryuuryoku Kakkao," **_the blond said as his fist struck the dragon's snout, the construct soon bursting as the armor-piercing force tore through it along its length. Meeting Dotou's extended fist, the man was thrown back before getting to his feet. Narrowing his eyes, the man looked around the battlefield, the man developed a wicked sneer before flashing through more handsigns.

**Snake – Rat – Dragon – Monkey – Tiger – Dog **"Hyoton: Soryu Bofusetsu!" he roared as he threw both hands out, twin ether-like dragons of blackened ice flying free, only... they weren't aimed at the blond, but at the prone forms of Koyuki and Washi both. _At their speeds, he'll never be able to save them both, _he sneered. Even on the off chance he couldn't win, he'd ensure the blond still lost.

"_**Coward,"**_ the blond sneered as he turned back and rushed toward neither Washi _nor _Koyuki. _**"Kyotouryuu: Kachou Fuugutsu!"**_ he called out as his left hand lashed out at the one dragon's body while the head neared Washi, the palm strike causing the ether-like dragon's form to burst from the tail to its head, body losing corporality and instead reduced to a gale of powdered ice, buffering the fallen Maniwa-nin's body and sending him sliding across the ice. _**"****Kyotouryuu: Rose****!" **_he then called out as he leapt at the head of the dragon assailing Koyuki with a flying kick, dissipating it in a haze of ice. _**"Koyuki-hime... Take Washi and get out of here. Dotou **_**won't **_**be getting a second chance to try something like this."**_

"H-Hai..." the stunned princess responded, running over to where the brunette had fallen, pulling an arm over her shoulder before running off, Director Makino waving her over in the distance.

"_**Dotou... As if you couldn't fall any lower..."**_ the blond spoke as he turned to face the man, once again striding towards him with a steely gaze, ready to move if he tried to attack those that couldn't defend themselves. _**"Of course, I suppose that's to be expected of a cornered **_**rat**_**. Your factories are destroyed, your followers are being killed off as I speak, and your grip on this country is slipping. You had lost everything the moment my team and I got assigned to this mission. You just didn't know it yet."**_

"DAAAMN YOOOOU!" the man roared again as he flashed through the same set of seals as before. "HYOTON: SORYU BOFUSETSU!" he roared as he sent another two ice dragons toward the blond. However, instead of attempting to strike him directly, they instead merged mid-flight into a massive tornado of blackened ice, creating a massive tornado that towered high into the heavens above the glacier fields, sweeping ice and snow into itself. Within moments the blond katana had been swept of his feet as well and into the heart of the tornado, Dotou roaring out as he willed the attack upward before sending it spiraling down into the ice in front of him, the blond unwittingly taking point as he was driven deeply beneath the ice and snow, waves of frigid water and large fragments of ice scattered in all directions. At those speeds, it was like the blond had been thrown through a brick wall, and Dotou began to cackle madly before rounding on those who remained.

"Hyoton: Kokuryu Bo-" Dotou called out as he went through a familiar sequence of seals, only to suddenly stop when the water beneath his feet began to turn the ice a deep crimson, the man leaping back as dozens of the blond burst through the snow and ice. With savage yells of many different flora, the clones attacked forcing Dotou away from his targets. Eventually dispelling them with jet-propelled punches and kicks, he was about to resume the annihilation of the Kazahana's last heir apart from himself, when a whirring of chakra caught his ear. Turning around, he saw yet _another _ponytailed blond, this one with his hands spread at both sides with balls of chakra swirling in the palms of his hands.

"_**Dotou... YOU'RE FINISHED!"**_ Naruto shouted as he ran at the tyrant with spiraling spheres in hand, the sun peaking over the horizon reflecting off the six massive mirrors, causing the normally-blue attacks to gain a seven-colored tint. _**"**__**Nanairo...**__**" **_he intoned as he rushed forward with his arms at his sides, Dotou lashing out with a crazed haymaker only for the blond to duck underneath it. _**"****Rasen**_rengan!" he cried out, his voice and attire returning to normal as he drove the attack into Dotou's chest. No longer able to handle the strain, the chakra-conductive core finally shattered like glass, the tyrant screaming curses as he was sent sailing through the air on the end of the concussive blast. Spiraling head over heels, the man continued to cry out swears before smashing into one of the heat-generating mirrors, eyes rolling up in the back of his head.

* * *

Upon Dotou's defeat, the heat generator kicked into overdrive, and within moments the land as far as the eye could see was overcome by spring. With eyes cast towards the heavens, it was revealed that Sousetsu's words with her about the coming of spring had been recorded, perhaps for posterity. It was there that Koyuki remembered, as her past came to life in front of her eyes, why she wanted to become an actress, as well as the kind of princess she'd be for her country. As feelings long thought gone swelled up within her breasts, did she discover her tears had not been dried up, but merely... dammed away.

Word of Dotou's defeat and the liberation of those within the Shimikiriro no Yo, spread across the country just as springtime did. Within the day, the populace of those able to travel, no longer barred by the thick snow converged upon Yuki no Kuni's capital as Koyuki Kazahana, rightful heir to the throne, was inaugurated as the country's true ruler. In the ceremonial robes of her country, sakura petals falling around her and the people cheering joyously for her, the princess who had once been lost cast her gaze upon the masses gathered before her, truly understanding the love her father had for Yuki. Her gaze landing upon the center of the crowd, her eyes widened as the visages of Sousetsu Kazahana, Sandayu Asama, and Washi Maniwa stood to greet her, only for them to disappear the moment she blinked, an empty space in the middle of the crowd. Remembering all who had given their lives so she could be where she was right now, her hand went to the Rokkaku Suisho she wore, a smile on her regal features as she cast her gaze to the to the heavens.

"So, the warm temperatures are only _temporary_, eh?" Anko asked Koyuki after she approached them during the afterparty.

"For now. We'll study the device and notes my father left behind, and someday, after it's been perfected, the people of Yuki will no longer suffer under winter's cold grasp year-round," the princess returned, having shed the ceremonial hat she wore.

"Still, you're such a great actress. Do you really have to quit?" Konayuki asked. She really _did _like Koyuki's movies as she played the role of Yukie Fujikaze, it seemed such a waste that she quit.

"Who said anything about _that_?" Koyuki said with a smile. "I intend to show the world I can be both Fujikaze Yukie, _and _Kazahana Koyuki-hime. I even have my next bit part right here," she said pulling out a green-covered script with pink writing, Anko breaking out into giggles before it degraded into full-out laughter.

"Oh man, Kakashi's going to _flip _when he hears about this," the purplette chuckled.

"Still..." Konayuki sighed as she turned to the after-party going on around her. "I wish Washi-kun were here to celebrate with us. I'm sure he would've loved the food," she said trying to mask her pain.

"Oi oi oi, I was down, but I'm not out," a familiar voice said from behind her, the bandage-clad form of Washi in a white shirt, pants, and black shinobi sandals placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Washi-kun... You still shouldn't be overexerting yourself like that," Konayuki chided as she wagged her finger. "You were really banged up when we got to you. The doctors said you surviving what Dotou did to you was nothing short of a _miracle_."

"_You know, you're _really bad_ at telling when people are dead,"_ Anko whispered to the ponytailed blond.

"_Hey, I'm not a Iryo-nin, so cut me some slack,"_ the blond huffed back, embarrassed by the fact that not once, but _twice_, he'd let his emotions get the better of him because he thought someone important to him was dead.

While there may not've been any iryo-nin on Team Anko, as it turned out Dotou had created a monopoly on the medically-inclined practitioners of Yuki no Kuni. Having holed them up in Kazahana castle with a private retinue -_and none of them stood a chance when Konayuki learned they were the only things standing between Washi and medical treatment_-, Dotou kept his men in tip-top condition while denying the people of Yuki the same. After the diagnosis, it was determined that Washi had merely passed out for a few moments _–coincidentally the same moments Naruto had checked his pulse-_ between the beating and the concussion before his brain remembered to start his heart again. There was no brain damage whatsoever since the lapse of blood flow was minute, but with the concussion and broken bones he'd need time to recuperate before it was safe to head back to Konoha.

"On a related note," Koyuki said as she pulled the blond to her, his head coincidentally finding home in her chest until he extricated himself. "Have you ever considered making a movie debut, like say, into the _adult _variety?"

"Uh…?" Naruto intelligently returned, his face turning scarlet as Washi chuckled over his shoulder, only to puke a pint of blood onto the castle ground before falling into it face-first. Konayuki promptly freaked out, drawing everyone's attention away from the country's princess as she held the blond in her arms, smiling coyly at the reddening expression on his face and the growing bulge in his pants at her minstrations.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
Bet I had some of you fooled back there, thinking I'd just killed Washi off. Well no dice for you OC-haters out there! Washi Maniwa doesn't die until it's time to die. And even then it'll either be after many golden years on his death bed, or in an unrelated household accident. **

**On another note, you'll notice most of the details about Dotou's rule over the Land of Snow have been radically retconned. Reason for that, it seemed like lazy writing on Katsuyuki Sumisawa's (the person who wrote the playright for "Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow") part that Dotou never attempted to sell the Chakura no Yoroi overseas and expand his sphere of influence. Also, if you happen to read this, Ktsuyuki Sumisawa, I did not say it to be insulting, and understand you had your own constraints to work with.**

**That aside, the reason I decided to make Yuki no Kuni a distributor of chakra-conductive metal was actually inspired from the way Sharo was portrayed "Mega Man NT Warrior: Axess". Sharo exported "rare metal" which was used to make SynchroChips, DarkChips, etc., so when I thought about that, and looking at how the Chakura no Yoroi worked, I figured-  
"Hey. Maybe Yuki no Kuni is one of those places in the Elemental Countries you can get chakra-conducting materials."  
And as such, the varying retcons for this arc were born. In recent months I've become a better story writer, and as such the quality of my posts has increased significantly. Hope you liked it overall, and that you decide to Review to tell me what you think.**

**Also as a bit of a Disclaimer, the Enjin no Ken's design is based upon the Red Lotus Saber belonging to Zero in the ****Mega Man X: Command Mission**** game for the Nintendo Gamecube. Her end-of-fight quip was in no way meant to offend those of Irish descend, and was merely a vague reference to the time Death fell over on his busted ankle in Seth MacFarlane's ****Family Guy****.**

**Translations:  
Chakura no Seigyo Debaisu = Chakra Control Device  
Tetsu no Kuni = Land of Iron  
Nawanuke no Jutsu = Escape Technique  
Rokkaku Suisho = Hexagonal Crystal  
Reinbo Hyoga = Rainbow Glacier  
Nipponzaru = Snow Monkey  
Maniwa Ninpou: Kiroku Tadori = Maniwa Ninja Art: Record Tracer  
Bunshin Daibakuha = Clone Great Explosion  
Tairitsu no In = Seal of Confrontation  
Kyotouryuu: Tanpopo = Swordless Style: Dandelion  
Kyotouryuu: Kyouka Suigetsu = Swordless Style: Insubstantial Beauty  
Shinigami = Death God/Spirit  
Kopi Ninja no Kakashi = Copy Ninja Kakashi  
Hebi-hime no Mitarashi = Snake Princess Mitarashi  
Raijin no Ken = Sword of the Thunder God  
Enjin no Ken = Sword of the Flame God  
Hyouton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu = Ice Release: Rouga Nadare's Technique  
Katon: Ryuenji= Dragon Flame Blade  
Taijutsu Secret Technique: Boseki Guri-Gaeshi = Body Technique: Spinning Piledriver  
Maniwa Ninpou: Kyouken Hatsudou = Maniwa Ninja Art: Rabid Dog Activation  
Yuki Shunshin = Snow Body Flicker  
Bojutsu: Manrui Homa  
Suiton: Hiki-ha = Water Release: Undertow  
Katon: Rasen Nagareboshi = Fire Release: Spiraling Shooting Star**_**  
**_**Hyoton: Kokuryu Bofusetsu = Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard  
Hyoton: Soryu Bofusetsu = Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard  
Nanairo Rasenrengan = Seven-Colored Spiraling Serial Spheres  
Iryo-nin = Medical-nin**


End file.
